Harry Potter and the Oroborus Light
by circinusphoenix
Summary: Secrets will be revealed, new allies found, and the bonds of friendship tested as Harry begins his quest. Harry will find his only hope at destroying Voldemort lies with an ancient magic believed lost thousands of years ago. Book 7 wHHr. Summary inside
1. The Secret Choice

**HARRY POTTER**

**and the Oroborus Light**

_By circinusphoenix_**  
**

* * *

**Summary: **With the events of sixth year behind him, Harry Potter now faces his greatest challenge yet. The Dark Lord is gaining power, plunging Britain into darkness and despair. Harry, with his friends Ron and Hermione, must brave the unknown and find the horcruxes of Lord Voldemort before it's too late. In this, the final book of the HP series, Harry will discover secrets of himself, his parents, and his friends, while searching for his one hope at destroying Voldemort: an ancient magic believed lost thousands of years ago. A true endeavor at Book 7 

Pairings - Ron/Hermione (at beginning), Harry/Hermione (in the end), Other pairings (will be posted later)

**A/N - This is my version of Book 7. It picks right up after HBP. I put a good amount of time into writing this, in trying to make it as close to the actual books and JKR's writing as I can. It is my first piece of fanfiction I've written, so reviews are more than appreciated. I hope you all enjoy my story! (note: it is also located on hpff under the same title and penname)**

**Please take the time, and review as you read. Thank you! **

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and any related material are not mine, and belong to JKR 

- CHAPTER ONE -

_**The Secret Choice**_

The train was boarding. The engine's whistle blew loudly over the quiet platform, warning that the scarlet train was leaving the station in five minutes.

It was a sunny afternoon, with a few white bulbous clouds littering the sky here and there. People on the platform, comprised mostly of youths, were slowly entering the train, pulling their trunks and various cages onto the cars. However one young man was not boarding the train, instead choosing to observe the activity on the platform while leaning against the wall of the station house.

He watched as two concerned looking girls, named Parvati and Lavender, entered the train on the right while talking. Farther down, a round-faced boy named Neville seemed to be searching for something. These people were students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the boy leaning against the station wall was Harry Potter.

Harry was a relatively tall sixteen year old compared to the other students. He had grown over the past few years, and was looking more like a man than a boy. His jet black hair, which seemed to have no sense of direction, swayed slightly in the wind as he stood. Harry looked like a normal boy of his age, with the exception of his intensely green eyes, and his most noticeable feature: a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He sighed as the wind gave a light breeze, swaying his black school robes which over the past year, had become a few inches too short around the ankles.

He knew many of the students entering the train, known as the Hogwarts Express, were worried about school. Not worried in the sense of homework, but as to whether school would still be opening in the fall.

Hogwarts just passed through one of its darkest times in history. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had been murdered by a fellow Professor, Severus Snape. Now that Dumbledore was dead, the wizarding world was being plunged farther into fear of the darkest wizard in a century, Lord Voldemort.

Harry inclined his head skyward, watching the clouds float overhead as he breathed in the fresh outside air, trying hard to savor the moment. He knew very well this could be the last time he would see these students, or Hogwarts again. He decided that he would not return for his seventh and final year, even if the school opened. He would devote all his time to finding, what he and Dumbledore has sought to find that fateful night the late headmaster died: the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort.

These Horcruxes contained parts of the dark wizard's soul, and needed to be destroyed in order to defeat him. Harry knew of only one person who could stop Voldemort-himself. It was told in a prophecy which Harry heard only a year ago from Dumbledore, along with many other things.

The choice to not return to Hogwarts was hard to make, but Harry had to defeat Voldemort as quickly as possible. The sooner he could destroy him, the sooner the world would be made safe, and normal again.

Only his best friends knew of his plan, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They promised to go with him on his quest and help him. He accepted, however he knew that in the end, it was only himself who could complete his task. He promised himself to keep both of them as far away from danger as possible. At the moment, they were fulfilling their prefect duties, and helping students onto the train.

Harry came back to himself, glanced back down the platform. Parvati and Lavender were now on the train, and Neville found what he was searching for, his pet toad Trevor. It had been found by the overly large groundskeeper, Hagrid.

As he handed Trevor over to a thankful Neville, Harry noticed Hagrid was crying. Hagrid never stopped crying after Dumbledore's death, at least from what Harry could tell. Hagrid cared for Dumbledore very deeply, and his death hit Hagrid very hard. Neville tried to encourage Hagrid to cheer up, and Harry smiled when Hagrid, though still spilling tears, gave a warm smile, concealed slightly by his beard.

Once Neville was on the train, Hagrid continued down the side of the platform, making sure students were on and ready to go. As he approached, he glanced up, noticed Harry, and started to walk over, taking out his tablecloth size handkerchief, and wiping his eyes.

'Yeh alrigh' Harry?' he croaked, as he came closer, wearing his black moleskin coat, which he had worn at Dumbledore's funeral. Hagrid, up close, looked very downtrodden, and had what looked like permanent tear marks on his cheeks. His beard looked mangy and untidy, worst than usual. His dustbin sized hands were still holding onto his handkerchief--which Harry could see was due to be changed for a new one.

'I'm alright Hagrid. How are you getting along?' asked Harry. He didn't really know what to say to Hagrid. He did not know about Harry not returning to the school. Telling him now would be even worst.

'I'm . . . . I'm OK. 'Bin kinda hard lately wit Dumbledore's death an' all. Me an' Grawpy are gettin' along though. Why aren' yeh on the train yet Harry?' He looked down the platform, and Harry now noticed there were few students left. Harry picked up his trunk, and his cage, which housed his snowy owl Hedwig, and moved towards the nearest car, Hagrid following closely.

Harry could hear quiet sniffles coming from Hagrid, and felt a pang in his chest knowing this might be his last time talking to him. Everyone, especially Harry, still felt sorrow for the loss of Dumbledore, his funeral only being that morning. Harry felt even worst now with this parting, and as he entered the train, with Hagrid helping him with his trunk, he felt he needed to say something.

'I hope you have an alright summer Hagrid. I'll try to owl you sometime soon,' Harry said reassuringly. Hagrid smiled, and stepped back from the train. The whistle had just blown again and Harry to could hear the doors being closed. Hagrid closed the door Harry just entered through, and Harry moved to the window to say goodbye to Hagrid.

'I'll be alrigh'. You try and keep outta trouble, alrigh'?' He took a look back up and down the platform and smiled at Harry again, a small tear streaking down his face. He gave another large sniffle and wiped his nose with his handkerchief. Harry felt his eyes water slightly at Hagrid looking so downtrodden.

'I'll be fine, don't worry about me,' said Harry as the train gave a sudden jolt, and began to move. 'Tell Grawp I say hi! Bye Hagrid!' he half yelled, as the train started to pick up speed. He leaned out of the window, and waved at Hagrid. Hagrid waved back, and with one turn of the tracks, Hagrid and Hogsmede Station were gone.

Harry leaned back in, cheerlessly picked up his trunk and cage, and started looking for a compartment. As he began looking down the carriage, he started to regret not getting on the train earlier. Since he was one of the last to board all the compartments were full with chattering students. He did not want to share a compartment, (as this was not the time for people questioning him or ogling him like they would an interesting museum piece.

He moved down the carriage. People looked at him from the inside of the compartments, not trying to hide their pointing fingers and loud whispers. Harry was used to this however he found it hard to focus on other things. As he entered the third car, he finally found what no doubt had to be, the last empty compartment on the train. He quickly entered it and put his trunk and Hedwig down. He locked the compartment door as he wanted to make sure no one would come in. He took out his wand, and put as many locking spells he knew on the door. He also lowered the blind on the window of the door, and sat down.

This is what he wanted at the moment; to be isolated in his compartment and his own world. He looked across to his belongings and his owl. Hedwig looked at him thoughtfully--or what Harry figured was thoughtful look for an owl--and curled up on her perch, looking of a good nap. His trunk lay next to her cage, on the chair opposite from Harry.

He looked out the window, and saw the train was passing between mountains and large thickets of forest. Sunlight came in patches between the trees, and danced on Harry's face. He closed his eyes, and inhaled the familiar scent of old wood and upholstery that was the Hogwarts Express, hoping to calm down and clear his mind of the depressing thoughts of the past few days. When he opened his eyes again, he was relieved to feel more focused, and trying to be more productive he began to think of his next move.

He knew he would have to return to Number Four Privet Drive, and stay there until his birthday. He did not want too, however he had no choice. After July 31st however, he needed to plan on were to go. He would be turning seventeen, which would be his coming of age in the wizarding world. After this day, he would loose his protection from his home and would be vulnerable to attacks from Voldemort.

Harry realized that if he wanted to plan what to do after his birthday, he would need to figure where to live. He knew Godric's Hollow was somewhere he wanted to go, however going there now would not be wise. He did want to visit there, so he could finally see his parents house, however he needed somewhere he could stay and hide. Godric's Hollow would not be suitable for either. He needed somewhere more hospitable.

Grimmauld Place came to mind. He figured since he owned it anyways, he inherited it from his godfather, it would be a good place to live. He knew it was unsafe, because Snape knew how to find it however he figured there would be a way to make it safe again.

He then thought of going to The Burrow, where Ron's family lived. The only place he felt more at home than The Burrow, was Hogwarts. He quickly discarded this idea because of his promise not to endanger people. He knew going to The Burrow would be a danger to the Weasleys and he could not do that to them. It would seem he had decided and he would be going to Grimmauld Place after July 31st. The question now was how to make the house safe.

As he started to think someone knocked on the door. Harry didn't feel like visitors and hoped that no answer would signal to the person not to disturb him. He waited, looking at the door expecting a voice, but it never came.

Harry went back to his thoughts. He knew Grimmauld Place was protected by a Fidelius Charm, but he had no idea how it was done. He figured he could ask a professor, or Hermione, and they would know. Another knock at the door came, this time accompanied by a voice Harry did not want to hear.

'Hello! Harry! It's me, Colin Creevey! I wanted to talk to you. You know, find out what you're doing during the summer. I thought maybe if I'm around where you live sometime, I could come visit you!' Colin yelled at the door. He must have thought the door was like those used for bank vaults.

Harry didn't want to hear this, or have conversation with Colin. His idolization of Harry would be the worst thing at the moment. He got up, took his wand out of his robes rather forcefully and thought 'Silencio'.

Colin was suddenly put on mute, and Harry put his wand back, throwing himself back on the seat in a huff. He needed to think and plan things out. He knew he had time at Privet Drive to plan, but he didn't feel like talking to people at the moment. _Especially_ Harry thought, _people who don't know about the prophecy._

As Harry put his head against the back of the chair, he let out a long sigh, realizing how tired he was. The day before, he spent all his time with Ron and Hermione. He thought of it as his last day of true freedom, and took advantage of it. During the night however, he hadn't gotten any sleep. He had stayed awake with thoughts of the coming months and of the funeral that morning running through his head.

He felt he could take advantage of this time and solitude, and try to sleep. He leaned his head against the corner of the compartment, and closed his eyes.

Harry had only fallen into the nice and dreamy beginnings of sleep when he was disturbed by a tapping next to his head. He grudgingly opened his eyes, and opened the blinds to find a tawny owl flying outside, tapping its beak against the window as it tried desperately to keep up with the train.

Harry opened the window and the owl swooped into the compartment. It landed in the free seat next to Harry, and dropped a letter. Harry saw Hedwig give the owl a quick glance with her amber eyes before returning to her slumber. Once Harry picked up the letter, the owl fluttered out, and Harry closed the window after it. He opened the letter and began to read it. He could tell it was written quickly, and was on an irregular piece of parchment, however Harry recognized the slanted, stern writing.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Please open the door. I understand why you have locked it,  
however I have some important matters to discuss with you._

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry read it over twice to make sure he was reading it correctly. He knew of only two other times a staff member had been on the train; in his third year with Professor Lupin, and last year with Professor Slughorn. He wondered why Professor McGonagall was on the train, especially since after Dumbledore's death, she was Headmistress.

Harry was caught in a dilemma. Should he open the door or not? Professor McGonagall did not know about the Prophecy or that he was not planning to return to Hogwarts.

Harry however noticed that she was probably the first person to knock, and could have easily opened the door herself, and that she sent the owl in hopes he would let her in. Also, he figured she would be a good person to ask about the charm on Grimmauld Place, since she was in The Order. He put the letter down, got up, took the charms off, slid the latch, and opened the door.

Professor McGonagall was standing outside the door, arms crossed, looking down the hallway. She was wearing dark emerald green traveling robes, with her usual witch's hat. She looked rather tired and drained, but Harry figured this was due to the incidences of the past few days and weeks. She quickly glanced at Harry and entered his compartment.

Once inside, she quickly closed the door, and performed numerous spells on the door, including the Silencing Spell Harry already used before. She cleared some space next to Hedwig's cage, sat down and stroked Hedwig for a moment. Harry sat down cautiously, wondering if he should say something. He watched her stroke Hedwig, and once she finished, she took off her hat.

'Thank you for allowing me in Potter, however I must remind you that students are not supposed to do magic on the train' she said firmly. She had her usual stern look on her face and Harry started to worry he was in trouble for something. However she relaxed after a few moments, placed her hat down next to her, and looked up at him.

'I am here to find out what you plan to do after your birthday. As Albus,' she stopped for a moment before continuing in a quieter and calmer voice. 'As Albus no doubt told you, you are protected at Privet Drive until you come of age. Afterwards, the wards no longer function and it would be best to leave your home.' She waited to for a reaction from Harry, however he already knew this and was relieved he was not in trouble for using magic on the train.

She surveyed him and continued. 'Have you given thought as to were you will go after July 31st until you come back to Hogwarts on September 1st?' She had now put her hands on her lap and was looking at Harry intently.

Harry did not want to tell her that he was not returning to Hogwarts. He felt he should instead focus on the summer and not the fall. 'I thought about Grimmauld Place,' he said, looking up at Professor McGonagall hoping for reassurances that his plan made sense. Harry was relived to see her smile slightly and continued. 'I just don't know if it's safe anymore because of Snape-' he spat out his former professor's name.

'We thought the same. The house is currently unsafe, however we can recast the Fidelius Charm again which should make it as unplottable and invisible as before. The charm needs to be performed as soon as possible. Professor Flitwick has agreed to meet you today to perform the charm. Luckily, he joined the Order before Dumbledore passed away and was the last to learn its address. Now Harry,' Harry noticed the use of his first name, 'you have to make a very important decision. You need to choose a secret keeper.'

Of all the things Harry had thought of that day, choosing a secret keeper was not one of them. Professor McGonagall must have seen the confusion in Harry's face, and continued on.

'The secret keeper must be someone you trust, and would be willing to sacrifice themselves instead of revealing the secret.' She was looking at Harry now more sympathetically, seeing how making a choice of such importance was weighing on him at the moment.

Harry did not know who could be his secret keeper. He knew Sirius picked Dumbledore who was, in Harry's mind, the perfect person to be a secret keeper. He did not know really what a secret keeper exactly was, or who they should be. He did not know what traits to look for in a person to pick, so he asked.

'The person must be smart and clever' replied Professor McGonagall calmly. 'Picking someone foolish could have great consequences. They must know how the charm is performed and its powers. Someone who can learn about the charm, how to make it more powerful and find out its properties. Lastly, the person must be someone who knows you and why you have this secret. They must understand how much this secret means to you and you must trust them. Having the person you trust the most as your secret keeper will make the charm stronger.' She looked down at Hedwig and started to stroke her again, clearly giving Harry time to think.

Harry was now staring at the floor. He heard everything Professor McGonagall said, however he was still very confused. He mentally went through people he knew and which made the best candidates for his secret keeper.

Professor McGonagall was very smart and Harry trusted her, however she did not know Harry that well, at least outside Hogwarts. He thought of Hagrid, but he was not good with secrets. Harry found that out in his first year at Hogwarts when Hagrid's secret was about the three headed dog he had named Fluffy.

Ron knew Harry better than anyone else. Harry trusted him very much, but learning the Fidelius Charm would not be easy for Ron. Since he was not the most gifted wizard in their year then he'd have problems with it. Everyone knew Hermione was the best of their year. Then Harry thought . . . how about Hermione.

She knew Harry just about as well as Ron did. She was very smart, and clever. She was also sometimes overly rational. Harry remembered the many times when he went against her views and her rationale ended up being correct. He knew she would understand why he was keeping this secret and Harry definitely trusted her. She would also be able to learn the charm. Harry could see her saying, 'oh I can't wait. I've read about it but it will be so interesting actually performing it!' This caused Harry to smile, which was registered with interest by Professor McGonagall.

'Have you thought of a secret keeper Potter?' she asked curiously. When Harry looked up, he found she had again stopped stroking Hedwig, who was also looking at Harry and was now sitting back with her hands on her lap.

Harry nodded, however he suddenly remembered what he had promised to himself about endangering Hermione and Ron. If he asked Hermione to become his secret keeper then she would be at greater danger. Harry could think of no one else to be his secret keeper but he wanted Hermione to be protected. 'Is there any way of protecting the secret keeper so they aren't in any danger?' he asked.

Professor McGonagall shifted in her seat and looked again at Harry. 'There are ways such as going into hiding, or changing their appearance. But you must know Potter, the secret keeper's identity would only be known to you, and those whom you choose to tell. They would be at no more risk than anyone else. The only thing you can protect them with is trusting that they will not tell the wrong person,' she said.

Harry knew Hermione was smart enough not to tell the wrong sort of people about Grimmauld Place. He would just tell her that if she was unsure of whether a person was trustworthy to simply not tell them.

'So, have you chosen a secret keeper then Potter?' McGonagall asked again. Harry nodded confidently and she pulled an envelope out of her inside pocket of her cloak.

'Inside this letter you will find your directions so you will know when and how to get to Grimmauld Place to meet Professor Flitwick. It will only be you, him, and your secret keeper. You must tell no one where you are going, who your secret keeper is or what you are doing. You must ask your secret keeper before you get to Grimmauld Place. If they say yes, then you must tell them were to be and at what time. If they say no, then you must find someone else before the train arrives in London, which should be in about three hours. Do you understand?'

Harry nodded and she gave him the envelope. 'Once the charm is complete, Professor Flitwick will know nothing about it. It's a result of the spell, and only you and your secret keeper will know were the house is.' She picked up her hat again, placed it firmly atop her head and stood up.

'The advance guard will come and get you at Number Four Privet Drive at 11:45pm on July 30th to take you to Grimmauld Place. Of course, your secret keeper will have to be there to tell the Order members where it is later but we will work that out once the charm has been recast. If there are any problems or worries owl me right away. If you are in imminent danger you are allowed to use magic.' She unlocked the spells and latch, gave a last smile to Harry and was halfway through the door when Harry asked a question.

'Professor, did you knock on the door earlier?' he asked humbly. He wanted to know, just apologize for not answering, however she turned around and smiled.

'No, that was not me, Potter. I asked Miss Granger to find you. When she knocked on this compartment and received no answer she assumed it was you inside. She told me and I went ahead and sent the owl.' She smiled again, turned and closed the door.

Harry went ahead and replaced the spells he had originally cast, including the Silencing Spell. He felt bad that he had not answered the first knock now since he was now going to ask Hermione to be his secret keeper. He knew that he would have to ask Hermione before the train arrived at Kings Cross but that was 3 hours away. He was still very tired and decided he would take a quick nap before searching the train for her.

He leaned back, put his head against the back of the chair and the side of the compartment, and drifted into much wanted sleep.

Like so many dreams these past days, he found himself on the tallest tower at Hogwarts, just like the night Dumbledore died. It was night, and as he looked around he noticed he was alone this time. He looked over the sides and found no movement, not even a wind. The ¾ moon was high in the sky and lit up the grounds allowing Harry to see the Forbidden Forest, the Whomping Willow, and the Lake. He wondered where everyone was when he heard a noise from the stairwell behind him. He went to the door and looked down, but saw no one. The stairwell was lit with a dim, eerie blue light. When he turned, he found he had left the tallest tower and was now in a dark room.

He was in the kitchen of The Burrow. He usually found this room to be a pleasant sight, however this time it was distressing.

No lights were on and it looked deserted. It was night here too and the moonlight was pouring through the open windows lighting a disturbing scene. The table was set and it seemed the family had been in the middle of a meal. Food sat half eaten on their plates, which, when Harry touched, was still warm. The chairs were strung haphazardly around the table. Two chairs were lying sideways on the floor and one broken in pieces.

Harry yelled for the Weasleys, but no one answered. He feared the worst and ran up the crooked stairwell. He looked in the rooms, yelling the names of the Weasleys as he went. When he had reached Ron's room, which was on the top floor, he realized that no one was in the house. He went to the window in the room, and looked out at the garden.

In the moonlight the garden was clearly visible. Harry saw the various plants and noticed a strange object that he had never seen before among the plants. In the middle of the garden there was a wooden log pointed towards the house. This was an odd object in the Weasleys garden and Harry felt it meant something.

Harry turned away from the window and started back down the stairs. He sensed he needed to find out why this log was there and figured it would be able to tell him something about where the Weasleys were. He left through the back door, and when he arrived 10 feet from the log he suddenly stopped and gasped. The object in the garden was not a wooden log but a huge, black snake.

It was Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. She hissed at Harry and looked at him with an eerie green glow emanating from her eyes, which both frightened and puzzled Harry. He had seen the snake in his dreams before, but the eyes were always piercing black, and never green.

The sight of the snake twisted Harry's stomach more than when he had been inside the house. The last time he had seen this snake she was trying to kill Mr. Weasley. The fact that she was lying in the garden of The Burrow now was causing Harry to panic with the idea that Ron's whole family could be dead.

He looked back at the snake and noticed she had not advanced but merely stared at him, its tongue slithering in and out of its mouth. Harry tried to talk in Parseltongue to the snake, but she continued its green gaze. Harry felt a need to go back to the house and try looking for the Weasleys again. When he turned to go back into the house he looked up and fell backwards in shock.

Harry realized why the snake's eyes appeared to be green. They were not coloured green, but were reflecting green.

The Dark Mark was floating over The Burrow.


	2. The Fidelius Charm

- CHAPTER TWO -

_**The Fidelius Charm**_

Harry woke suddenly. He was sweating, the side of his face aching. He remembered his dream, and it took him a few moments to remember where he was.

Taking in his surroundings, he noticed he was still on the Hogwarts Express. Looking out the window, and he saw fields and pastures passing along the train. He must have been sleeping for over two hours, his face aching because he had fallen asleep against the wall of the compartment. They were still outside London, but it was not far away.

He looked at Hedwig, and saw she was awake, looking at the window eagerly. Harry opened her cage, and she jumped on his arm. He opened he window, she gave an affectionate nip on his hand and flew out happily. Harry closed the window, stopping the momentary breeze that filled the compartment, and sat back down.

The dream sent shivers up his spine. Was he seeing the future? He knew it wasn't the present, because it was still day, and was surely day at The Burrow. Harry was overcome with worry for Ron and his family. He forgot about his isolation, and the Fidelius Charm. He had to tell Ron what he saw. He stood up, stumbling slightly. He was still half asleep, and it took him a few seconds before he had his bearings. He took the charms off, slid the latch, and opened the door.

The hallway was empty. Harry figured most people were settled down in the compartments, talking to their friends about their plans for summer. He figured Ron would be patrolling the train, since he was a prefect, or would have settled into a compartment with Hermione and some other people. He decided to move towards the back of the train to start his search. As he walked, students did the usual pointing as he passed. When he reached the end of the 4th car, he ran into someone backing out of a compartment.

Harry fell backwards, seeing a bushel of brown hair fall in the other direction. When he landed on the floor, he found it was Hermione who ran into him. She was coming out of a compartment, and had not seen him there.

'Oh, I'm sorry Harry. Students in that compartment' she pointed to the one she had just exited, 'were playing Blaster Caps. I had to stop them before someone won, because it would have blown up half the train. Took me over ten minutes, because they kept trying to tell me they weren't doing anything, when it's clearly obvious they were. Anyways, what are you up to?' Harry had gotten up, and helped her onto her feet. The students in the compartment where giggling away. Harry had no idea what Blaster Caps was, but could tell they were playing it. They had numerous blast marks on their robes and faces, but were still smiling. He looked at Hermione again, and noticed her scowl at the students.

Hermione, much like Harry, had grown older in the past year. She was looking more like a woman now. She was shorter than Harry, but at the moment, looked very tall and livid. Her bushy brown hair was almost electrified by her anger for the students in the compartment, who were still giggling at them. She grabbed the latch, and closed the door of the compartment rather forcefully. She then looked back at Harry, and gave a smile telling him it was alright to speak.

'I was trying to find Ron, do you know where he is?' Harry asked. He felt he had to tell Ron about his dream before he forgot about it.

'He's probably in the prefect car. He takes the front of the train, so he can get back there quickly. He doesn't like patrolling too much. The Heads told us we had to stay in the prefect car the whole ride to keep up rotations. That's why we didn't go looking for you' informed Hermione, as she started up the train again, Harry following.

As they walked, a large splattering sound came from the compartment with the students playing Blaster Caps. Hermione smiled, and explained. 'I put a charm on the caps. Once someone plays one, instead of exploding, it would cover them all with Feterworm Slime. It's not dangerous, but smells terrible. That will teach them for trying to play it more.' She smiled wider, and continued up the train, proud at her victory.

As they moved into the next car, Harry remembered what Professor McGonagall said about asking the secret keeper. He knew he had to tell Ron about his dream, but asking Hermione needed to be done before the train got to Kings Cross. As they came closer to Harry's compartment, he decided it would be best to ask her inside.

'Hermione? Can I talk to you for a moment?' he asked quietly, as he opened the door to the compartment, and waited for her response. She took one last look up the aisle, nodded, and entered the compartment. Harry followed through, closed the door, and performed the locking charms like before, and the Silencing Spell. He sat down in the same seat, and noticed Hermione sat down in the same place as Professor McGonagall.

'What's going on Harry?' she asked shakily. She looked a little worried, but it could be expected. Most of the events of the past weeks put people at ill-ease. Harry noticed most people had worried expressions on their faces these days.

'I talked to Professor McGonagall, and we agreed I would go to Grimmauld Place after my birthday.' She nodded, and he continued.

'She told me that the Fidelius Charm needs to be recast on the house, and it's being done after I get off the train today. Professor Flitwick is going to do it, along with me and my secret keeper.' Harry took a deep breath, and plunged forward. 'And . . . and I want you to be my secret keeper for Grimmauld Place' he finished, looking for her reaction.

Hermione seemed shocked at the question, and shifted in her seat. Harry imagined this is how he looked to Professor McGonagall earlier. Hermione recovered herself quickly, and looked at Harry.

'Are you sure Harry? I mean, it would be fascinating to learn how the charm works. I've read about them, but are you sure you want me to be your secret keeper? Wouldn't you want someone older, or more experienced?' she said. She looked more concerned now than before he talked, but was keeping her eyes on Harry.

'I talked it over with McGonagall. She said I need someone smart and clever, who can learn how the charm is done, and is someone who knows me and I trust. You're the top in our year, and I know you're very clever,' she blushed and looked at the floor for a second, but then looked back.

'I knew you would enjoy learning a new charm, and would be good at doing it, since you're really good at charms work. Finally, you know me better than almost anyone else, and I trust you' affirmed Harry. He looked at her for a reaction, and was surprised to see she was on the verge of crying. Harry wondered if he had said something wrong, and moved to the edge of his seat to apologize. He was shown otherwise when Hermione, in one rather quick motion, moved across the compartment, and gave Harry an immense hug.

Harry sat wondering if that was a yes, but decided to return the hug in the mean time, hoping she would say something. She retreated back to her seat, and wiped her eyes.

'Oh Harry, of course I'll be your secret keeper! I'm so glad you trust me with such a thing. I just wanted to make sure you were sure. I promise I won't let you down!' she expressed joyfully, giving a small sniff. She leaned over again, this time Harry knowing what to do, and they shared another hug. They separated, and she smiled back to Harry.

'So when and where is Professor Flitwick meeting us?' she asked, while she wiped her eyes again.

Harry just realized he forgot open the envelope that Professor McGonagall handed to him. He took it out of his pocket, opened it, and took out a piece of parchment.

The handwriting was small, and scrolled, however Harry could read it clearly.

_From Kings Cross, go west on Euston Road to Argyle Street.  
Go south on Argyle Street to Number 35.  
The Princess Hotel, Room 21  
Meet me at 3:17pm with your secret keeper. We will Apperate to Grimmauld from there._

_Don't forget to have a question to make sure I'm me._

_Professor Flitwick_

He handed the letter to Hermione, who read it over. She looked up at Harry, and handed back the letter.

'What will I tell my parents? And how are you going to get away from your Aunt and Uncle? I can't imagine they'll like that they have to wait for you.' She looked concerned, more so for Harry than herself. Harry felt the same way. Being able to get away from his aunt and uncle would be a difficult feat. Harry could tell she was thinking hard, noticing that she was biting her lower lip, something he had never really noticed before.

'We could tell them we need to get something for a summer project. I can tell my parents that I need to go with you, because . . . because we're doing the project together. I'm sure they will understand, but . . . I don't think that will work for your Aunt and Uncle' she said fretfully.

Harry had to tell his Uncle to take his things home, but not him. He knew if he told them it was for school, they would not let him go. He had to think of something that his Uncle would force him to let Harry go. To allow him no choice but to let him go, or make the alternative worse … then in dawned on him.

'I can tell them Hagrid's coming to see me at Privet Drive, unless I see him now by myself. They're terrified of him' he said with a smile. He was sure this would result in Uncle Vernon saying he could go, since Hagrid would draw too much attention from the neighbors, due to his immense size. Plus, last time the Dursley's saw Hagrid, he had put a tail on Dudley. The impact from that still scared the Dursley's, and Harry knew they would not be looking for a repeat of it.

'That sounds like it will make sense' she agreed, with a returning smile. 'What question will we ask Professor Flitwick? We need a question only he will know the answer too.' She stared out the window now, and Harry glanced at the floor.

Harry didn't know Professor Flitwick that well, only as a Professor. He was trying to think of something, when Hermione suddenly opened her eyes wide, and looked at Harry beamily.

'I know a question! We talked about something yesterday that only he would know about. I can ask him about that. It should be enough' she said, looking gratified that she thought of a question to ask. Harry nodded, still not knowing a question to ask, and Hermione gave a quick glance to her watch.

'OK. Well, I'll go back on my rounds. I'll meet you on the platform after we get in,' she said, as she stood up, and was looking to go.

'No, we can't' stated Harry. He remembered Professor McGonagall telling him to keep things secret, and meeting up with Hermione on the platform and leaving King's Cross with her would be too obvious. Hermione turned around, and looked at Harry curiously.

'You can't tell anyone where you're going, or who with, OK? Not even Ron. I'll meet you outside the station. We have to say goodbye to each other and everything so no one suspects anything, alright?' said Harry. He hoped she would understand the secrecy needed, and was confirmed by a nod from her. She made her way towards the exit, but stopped before the door, and turned back to Harry.

'By the way, why were you looking for Ron?' she inquired.

'It's nothing. If you see him, can you tell him I just wanted to talk to him quickly?' She nodded, then unlocked the charms, opened the door, and left. Harry looked at his watch, and noticed it was 2:33pm. The train was less than 30 min away from London.

He looked down, and realized he had not changed yet. He knew he should, since Platform 9 ¾ was approaching soon, however he felt security knowing he was still wearing his Hogwarts robes. He now understood that changing into muggle clothes this time would be different. Times before, he discarded his robes much like rapping paper on Christmas morning. This time however, he felt he was taking off a part of his being.

He was so used to wearing his black school robes, that the thought of never wearing them again made him feel an emptiness in his chest. Much to his dismay, he went ahead, and solemnly changed into muggle clothes, carefully folding up his robes into his trunk, and placing them so they would not get wrinkled. Once this was done, he took the small bit of time left to think out how he would tell Uncle Vernon about going to supposedly see Hagrid, and before he knew it, the train was pulling into Platform 9 ¾.

He was upset that he had not seen Ron before the train reached London, but Hermione had said the prefects had to stay on rotations. He still wanted to tell Ron about the dream as quickly as possible, but he was now on a time constraint. He looked again at his watch, and it showed 2:58pm. He had less than twenty minutes to get to the Princess Hotel. He quickly picked up his trunk the empty cage, moved along the busy and congested aisle, and off the train.

Once he got on the platform, he saw Hedwig glide towards him. She perched herself on his shoulder, and gave a pleasant hoot. He put his trunk down, opened her cage, and she moved onto the perch inside. Harry then picked up his trunk, put it and Hedwig's cage on a trolley, and moved towards the barrier back to the muggle world.

He ended up going through with Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor in the same year. Harry took one last look at Platform 9 ¾, and the Hogwarts Express, and stepped through the barrier.

Once on the other side, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley giving her daughter Ginny a hug. Mr. Weasley was also there, and so was Ron's brother Charlie. Mr. Weasley was wearing a straw hat, a plaid working shirt with a tie, and ragged overalls that made him looked like a farmer. Charlie was a little more believable, wearing a simple blue t-shirt and brown cargo pants. He gave Harry a handshake, as did Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug much like the one for Ginny, and a few moments later, final let go. Ginny continued looking at Harry, a slightly dejected expression on her face.

'Are you alright dear? Keep in touch with us every week, alright. I talked to Professor McGonagall at . . . the funeral. Did she talk to you on the train?' she asked hurriedly. She looked rather worried, and seemed to be thinner than usual in Harry's eyes.

'Yeah, we talked about it. It's all settled' replied Harry. He put a final sounding note to the sentence, since he noticed the clock the station wall was now reading 3:05pm. He had less that fifteen minutes to meet Professor Flitwick. He looked over at the gateway to the Platform, and saw Ron and Hermione approaching. Harry said goodbye to the Weasley's, giving a short wave to Ginny, and turned quickly towards his best friends.

Ron had also grown over the past year. He was taller than Harry, and had the Weasley trade mark fire-red hair. He was lanky, skinny, and had many freckles, in true Weasley style. He looked tired at the moment, and seemed to be dragging his trunk and cage, which housed a very excited and fast moving blur, which was his owl Pigwigeon. Harry approached them quickly, and stopped their approach to Ron's family.

'I don't have a lot of time. I have to get going quickly. I'll owl you both later today when I get home to let you know what's going on, alright?' He tried not to sound rushed, but Ron knew better. He gave Harry a quizzical look, but nodded none the less. He then looked around, as if trying to find someone.

'Where's your guard? You'd think after what happened, half the Order would be here' said Ron, looking back at Harry in wonderment. Harry knew no Order members were there, and if they were, they would be disguised. He imagined that Professor McGonagall told them to leave Harry alone, so he could do the Fidelius Charm as quietly as possible.

Harry gave Ron a good quick handshake, and Hermione gave Harry a hug. Ron looked away quickly while they hugged, and headed towards his family. Harry backed away from the hug, and whispered in Hermione's ear. 'We have to be quick. We have less than fifteen minutes to get to the Princess Hotel.'

Hermione looked up at Harry, nodded, and started off towards her parents. She turned around, and waved at Harry. 'I'll be waiting for your owl, OK Harry?' Harry nodded, and started off towards the end of the station, passing by the Weasley's.

'I'll talk to you later Harry!' Ron shouted, as Harry walked towards his Uncle, who was standing next to the door at the far end of the station. Harry turned, smiled, and continued on. Ron seemed to be asking his parents why Harry was so quick to leave, but Harry was glad to hear Mrs. Weasley telling him it was Harry's business.

As Harry approached his Uncle, who seemed his usual grumpy self, Harry noticed he looked to be in a hurry, tapping his hand on the wall next to him. Harry stopped in front of him, and quickly went over what he had to say about Hagrid. Uncle Vernon, however, thought Harry was wasting time.

'What do you think you are doing! Get this rubbish into the car. Quickly!' he said, somewhat pushing Harry out of the station, and towards the car. He saw his horse-faced aunt, Petunia, sitting in the front seat. Dudley, his ever expanding cousin however, was not in the back. Harry thought for a moment that maybe the car was too small for him, but decided not to push his luck by asking. He put his trunk and Hedwig in the back, and closed the door, not entering the car himself. His Uncle looked up at him, as he was just entering the car, and looked annoyed.

'What are you doing boy! Get in this car, now!' he ranted, looking more enraged by the second. Harry was getting frustrated, considering he had not even said a word, but felt it was time to tell his story about Hagrid, and get away to meet Professor Flitwick. He moved over to his Uncle's side of the car, and crouched down next to the driver side window. His uncle's face seemed to be going a bright shade of magenta, and was not looking pleased.

'I need to go and see someone. You remember Hagrid, the man who got me for my first year. He wanted me to come and see him, just down on Argyle Street. He said I could either go there now and meet him, or he would come later to Privet Drive.' Harry waited a second to let this sink in with his uncle, and continued. 'I figured it would be best if I went and saw him now by myself, so he doesn't get mad again like last time. You don't have to bring me over there, I can walk. I just need you to take my things back home. I can get home myself. I'll be back by tonight.'

Uncle Vernon seemed to be absorbing all the information, and gave a weird look to the dashboard of his car. His Aunt was looked outraged that Harry had asked such a thing, however Harry knew his Uncle would not like the idea of Hagrid coming to Privet Drive, after the incident 6 years ago.

Vernon closed his eyes, and screwed up his face, obviously trying to think of a way out of the situation. Harry tried hard not to smile, knowing that his Uncle would not be able to find his way out of it. At last, Uncle Vernon looked up from the dash, opened his eyes, and looked forward. He had a look of defeat on his face, which caused Harry to work even harder to suppress his grin.

'You can go and see that beast of a man, Hagrid is it? Know that if he comes even near Privet Drive,' he was now looking at Harry, wagging a big sausage like finger at him, 'I will have him locked up in a prison, and you along with him for a long time. Got it!'

He looked livid, knowing Harry was getting what he wanted, but that was Harry's plan in the first place. He gave his uncle a nod, and hurried away from the car before they could take back anything. Harry wore a big grin on his face knowing he had only been with his Uncle for five minutes, and already won a battle.

Harry went back to the doors of the station, and looked around for Hermione. He glanced down the side, and saw her sitting on a bench close to the end of the station wearing simple dark blue pants and a red shirt. She was holding a small handbag, and was sitting looking at the traffic on the nearby street. Harry approached, looking back to see his Aunt and Uncle leaving from the station. His Aunt seemed to be going red in frustration, and Harry could tell she was complaining very loudly to Vernon about how Harry had gotten off. Harry kept smiling.

'Ready to get going?' he asked Hermione. She turned around, only now noticing Harry was there. She stood up quickly, nodded.

'What are you so happy about?' she asked. Harry told her about his uncle, and they shared a good laugh.

'What are the directions again?' She looked around the street, making sure no one they knew could see them. Harry pulled out the letter, and read it again.

They started walking towards the nearest corner store to ask for directions. They found they had to go West on Euston Road, which ran in front of King's Cross, then south on Argyle Street to get to the Princess Hotel. Harry continually checked his watch as they walked, rather quickly. Hermione kept quiet during the time, seeing that Harry was too concerned with being late for Professor Flitwick. As Harry's watch passed 3:14pm, they found the entrance to the Hotel.

It was a white building, with an iron rod fence, nestled in a row of house-like dwellings. They entered through the gate in the fence, and made their way towards the door quickly. A white sign above the doorway read "The Princess Hotel," with a silver tiara underneath the title. They reached the large white door, and entered.

They found an old man at the front counter. He had very little grey hair, and large spectacles, pushed too close to his eyes. The inside of the building was coloured tan yellow, and seemed to be old, but nice none the less. The front counter the old man was sitting behind was black, with an old black marble countertop. They asked the man were room 21 was, but he seemed to have a hearing problem. Harry had to almost yell at the man to get a response.

'No need to yell, I can hear yeh' the man said gruffly. He took the sheet he was writing on, and shuffled it into a paper tray. He took off his glasses, showing small, beady brown eyes, and looked up at Harry and Hermione. He took a few seconds to size up them up, and Harry noticed his eyes wondered on his scar.

'Room 21 . . . yes, down the hall, last door on the right' he said, pointing down the hallway next to the office. They said thank you, and headed down the red carpeted hall quickly. Harry looked at his watch again, Hermione leaning over to see as well. It showed it was 3:16pm. When they reached the room, marked by a brass 21, Harry gave the door a knock.

'Who is there' came a small voice from inside. Harry looked at Hermione, and answered back.

'It's me, Harry.' He didn't want to give his last name, incase the person on the other side was working for Voldemort. Only after thinking this did he realize that it would not matter if he said his last name, since they all knew how he looked anyways. The small voice inside began to talk again.

'I have a question for you. What was my obstacle for the Philosopher's Stone?' the small voice asked. Harry had to stop Hermione from answering, because he knew he would have to answer it. He thought about it hard. He remembered the night he, Ron, and Hermione went after the Stone. Fluffy was Hagrid's obstacle, the Mirror was Dumbledore's, the potions were Snape's, the chess set was McGonagall's, the Devil's Snare was Sprout's, so the flying keys had to be Flitwick's.

'Your obstacle involved flying keys in a large room. The door into the next chamber was locked, and the only way of opening it was the catch the old silver coloured key that fit the lock. You provided brooms for people to fly and catch it' said Harry.

He wanted to make sure he was accurate enough for Flitwick. He hoped it was enough, and was starting to worry when the small voice was not heard for a few seconds. Then, after what Harry felt was an eternity, the voice came back.

'That is correct Mr. Potter. The key that fit the lock was silver coloured, and brooms were put in the room to help catch it. Do you have a question for me?' The voice still sounded small, however it had a more positive light to it. Harry turned to Hermione, and she came close to his ear, and whispered her question.

'Ask what spell he told me about the night of Dumbledore's funeral.' She leaned away, gave Harry a smile, and looked back at the door. Harry cleared his throat, and asked the question, making sure to switch the "me" in the question to Hermione. The voice was again silent for a moment, then responded.

'Yes . . . yes, I remember. She was asking about a charm that could slow down a person or object, in order to either escape or react easier. The charm is called the Momentum Charm. Its incantation is Arresto Momentum. She tried it out on some pincushions that I threw up in the air in my office, and seemed to grasp it quite quickly. She is very gifted in charms.' The voice finished, and Harry looked at Hermione for whether that was the right answer. She smiled, and nodded, showing Professor Flitwick had answered the question properly, and both waited to see what happened next.

Harry heard the door unlock, and open slowly. Professor Flitwick move around the doorway, and beckoned them in.

'Oh, so you have chosen Miss Granger! Very good! I'm sure she will be a great secret keeper' he squeaked. He was looking from Harry, to Hermione. Hermione blushed not unlike how she did on the train, and looked around the room. Harry noticed there were 2 bags on the ground next to the bed in the room. They were both open, with clothes hanging out of them. The clothes were obviously too big for Professor Flitwick, and he explained.

'This is not my room. Someone of my size and attire would attract too many questions. I simply Apparated here, and waited for you. Glad to see you were exactly on time. Now' he said, moving over between Harry and Hermione, who now were looking at Professor Flitwick as he moved.

'We should leave here as soon as possible, to perform the charm. It takes several minutes to perform, but once it is done, you must both go to your homes with haste. No need to waste time these days.' He reached up, and grabbed Harry and Hermione's wrists with surprising strength.

'We will be Apparating to Grimmauld Place. Members of the Order are ready to come if we need them. Just send up red sparks, and at least ten of them will be there in an instant. I will be guiding you both to Grimmauld' he finished. He looked from Harry to Hermione, but Hermione looked confused.

'But Professor, I can Apparate myself.' Professor Flitwick quickly put up his hand to reply to her.

'Yes yes, I know Miss Granger, however this is a very serious matter we are embarking upon. It is imperative that we stay together. I know you can Apparate yourself, however I am taking no chances, as I am sure Mr. Potter wants as well' he said, looking at Harry for reassurance. Before Harry could say anything however, Hermione looked down at Professor Flitwick, and responded.

'I'm sorry Professor. You're right, it's best not to take chances. We'll stick together.' She lowered he arm, and Professor Flitwick grabbed hold of her wrist. He looked up at the both of them again.

'OK, focus now. Grimmauld Place, the front lawn, in front of the doorway.' He held on tightly to Harry's wrist. Harry was surprised how tough a grip Flitwick had, but continued to focus on the front lawn of Grimmauld Place. 'On the count of 3' Flitwick said.

'One . . . two . . . three!'

Harry felt the expected funneling of Apparating. The blackness was wiping by him very quickly. A queasy feeling in his stomach began as he continued to be squeezed on all sides. He could feel Professor Flitwick next to him, moving quite calmly compared to how he was.

Just as his queasy stomach felt it was about to upturn, his feet hit solid ground, and he fell over onto the parched grass. He looked up, and found Hermione had also fallen over, and Professor Flitwick was looking around them. Harry looked, and saw that they had reached Grimmauld Place.

'Sorry about that you two. I'm not too bad side Apparating with one person, but two I'm still working on. Not to worry, we've reached our destination' said Professor Flitwick, motioning towards the spot where Grimmaul would be.

Harry got up, helping Hermione in the process, and they looked at the area around them. The street looked very deserted, with the same old and ill-kept buildings. The weather in this part of London was different, and more overcast than at King's Cross. As he turned to where Grimmauld Place was, he saw it was not there. This was normal for the building, since it was unplottable. He, Hermione, and Professor Flitwick moved farther into the lawn, and the door magically appeared.

'It will still appear for us, since we already knew the secret. In order to recast the Fidelius Charm, the house must be temporarily made plotable. There is no need to worry' as he saw a look of foreboding on Harry's face, 'the house will remain safe for the brief time it is plotable. I need you, Mr. Potter, to stand on the right side of me.'

Harry moved to Professor's Flitwick's right side. Flitwick smiled, and turned to Hermione. 'Now, Miss Granger, you go on my left side,' and she moved. Professor Flitwick swished his wand, and Twelve Grimmauld Place appeared in front of them.

'Now, Mr. Potter, you need a number for the house. You cannot use Number Twelve again, however might I suggest a fractional number, much like Platform 9 ¾. Do not make the fraction too large though, otherwise the house might be too far to the right.' Harry felt Flitwick sounded like one of those businessmen that came to the door at Privet Drive. Harry's uncle always called those types of people "timewasters and beggars".

'How about Twelve and One Third, easy enough to remember, right?' He looked at Hermione for reassurance, and both she and the Professor nodded. He looked at the house, and moved forward.

'All right, we have to rename the house before the Fidelius Charm can be done. You must be the one to do it though Mr. Potter. You must first un-name the house, using the incantation 'Inrenomenos,' followed by the old name of the house. Then, to rename it, use 'Nomenos,' followed by the new name. Understood?' asked Flitwick. Harry nodded, repeating the incantation over and over again in his head, and moved towards the house, raising his wand.

'Inrenomenos, Twelve Grimmauld Place' he said nervously. His wand spewed an orange mist, which circled the house, and returned to his wand. He looked at Professor Flitwick to see if that should happen, and was pleased to see him nodding, and giving Harry notice to continue.

'Nomenos, Twelve and One Third Grimmauld Place!' he said, this time with more vigor. Another orange mist came out of Harry's wand, circled the house, and returned to his wand. He stepped back from the house, and turned to Hermione and Professor Flitwick, who were pleased with his completion of the charm.

'Well done Mr. Potter. Now we are ready to perform the Fidelius Charm, but first, I must tell you what to say. I will ask what is being put into trust, and you must answer Number Twelve and One Third Grimmauld Place. I will ask who puts this in trust, and you will answer 'I, Harry Potter, owner of Twelve and One Third Grimmauld Place'. I will ask you who you put this trust with, and you will reply with Miss Granger's name. Understand?' to which Harry nodded.

'Excellent, now Miss Granger, I will then ask if you will accept this secret in trust, and you will agree. You must both then hold hands above our wands, and Mr. Potter will say: I trust you with this secret, you and no other. Miss Granger, you will reply: I shall keep this secret in your trust. And it will be completed.' He looked at each of them, and they nodded, although Harry felt a little hesitant, trying to remember all the lines he had to say. The look on Hermione's face made him think she felt the same. Flitwick seemed not to notice.

'Alright Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I will begin the charm. Focus on the house, and the importance of its secrecy. Just answer the questions as I say them. Now, you both must take out your wands, and point them towards mine.' He took out his wand, and pointed it at the house. Harry and Hermione both took out their wands, and pointed them at the tip of Professor Flitwick's. Flitwick took a deep breath, and with his squeaky voice, announced the incantation confidently.

'Carpio Occulto Fidelius!'

From Professor Flitwick's wand, and bright white glow came, connected to Harry and Hermione's wands, then surrounded Grimmauld Place in a white haze. Once the entire house was surrounded, Professor Flitwick smiled at Harry and Hermione, and continued on.

'What is being put into trust?' Flitwick asked calmly, looking at Harry. He responded loudly, making sure to pronounce each word as fluently as possible.

'Number Twelve and One Third Grimmauld Place.' He looked at the haze around the house, and noticed it turned a dark grey, like fog. Professor Flitwick carried on.

'Who is putting this in trust?'

Harry replied, again looking at the house. 'I, Harry Potter, owner of Number Twelve and One Third Grimmauld Place.' The haze now turned a lighter shade of grey, close now to the colour clouds are, as it continued to swirl around the house, quicker after each question.

'To whom do you put this trust with?' Flitwick asked. Harry cleared his throat again, and responded.

'I put my trust with Hermione Granger.' At this, the grey haze turned to bright silver. Harry's part of the charm was almost over, now it was Hermione's turn. Harry now noticed that his wand, and the others as well, were vibrating quite a bit. Not nearly as much as in his 4th year, when his wand and Voldemort's connected, but still a little. Professor Flitwick now turned to Hermione.

'To whom accepts this trust?' Harry looked at Hermione, who drawed herself up to full height, and answered.

'I, Hermione Granger, accept this trust.' The haze now turned bright cyan, and started to swarm around the three of them, and the house. Professor Flitwick was smiling, motioned them to put their hands over the wands. Harry slowly put his left hand over the wands, as did Hermione.

They locked hands, and the cyan haze around them condensed to form a single, long string of intense blue, which Professor Flitwick wrapped part of around their enclosed hands. The strand felt cool on Harry's hand, closing in tight to his skin, binding his hand with Hermione's. Harry cleared his throat slightly, again making sure his words where clear.

'I trust you with this secret, you and no other.' Flitwick wound another blue strand around their hands again, and Hermione responded.

'I shall keep this secret in your trust.' One more strand was wrapped around. The three strands stayed momentarily, then turned blinding white, and dissolved into their skin quickly, as the haze around the house evaporated.

Professor Flitwick slowly lowered his wand, and fell over stiff as a board. Harry and Hermione stood, hands still locked, looking at each other. They quickly unlocked their hands, and rushed to help Professor Flitwick up. He opened his eyes, and sat up slowly.

'Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Where am I?' Flitwick asked, sounding groggy. He looked from Harry to Hermione, with a very confused look.

'You are on Grimmauld Road Professor' Hermione answered. He looked up the street, and his expression turned to one of understanding. He stood up, and walked towards where Grimmauld Place stood.

'Strange' he said, walking to the left and the right, 'Number Twelve isn't here anymore, I cannot see the house. Do you know what's happened? What are we doing here?' He looked very confused now, almost worried. Hermione was the first to speak.

'Professor, what's the last thing you remember?' she asked. Flitwick looked upwards, which Harry understood as the Professor thinking hard. He started to pace to and fro across the lawn, then came to a halt about five feet in front of Harry and Hermione.

'The last thing I remember, is coming here with you two. We Apperated, but I can not remember why we came here. Do you know? There isn't anything wrong with the Order, is there?' He still looked to them for answers, and seemed desperate to understand the situation. This time, Harry was the first to speak.

'We came here, because we needed to give you something.' Professor Flitwick was not the only one giving Harry an odd look. Harry went ahead, and took out a piece of parchment out of his pocket, and gave it to Hermione. She seemed to suddenly understand what Harry meant, and took out a small travel quill from her pocket, and wrote a quick sentence. She then folded the parchment, and gave it to Harry.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Twelve and One Third Grimmauld Place. _

Harry nodded his head, and gave the paper to Professor Flitwick. He looked at the parchment, and his eye's opened wide when he finished reading for the second time. Hermione quickly asked for the parchment back, and continued to burned it with her wand. Professor Flitwick now turned, and looked at Grimmauld Place again.

'No wonder I couldn't find it. You two must have renamed and replotted it. Very well done, both of you!' He turned back to the house, and waited at the door, Harry and Hermione following.

When they reached the door, both Hermione and Professor Flitwick looked at Harry expectedly, but Harry did not know what for. Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking, and answered his unasked question.

'Harry, you have to open the locks. You're the owner now. Only people you say are allowed to open the locks can.' She pointed to the locks on the door that had no key holes. Harry took it that he needed to open the locks with his wand, so he went ahead, and moved his wand to the locks. They gave a few clicks and snaps, and the door opened. They entered the empty house, and closed the door behind them, making sure to stay quiet as to not wake up Sirius' Mother.

They all proceeded to the kitchen, and sat down. The kitchen was still relatively clean, however dust had settled on every surface. Harry wiped off the dust on the nearest chair, and sat down. Hermione, seeing how only one window existed in the room, making it quite dark even during daytime, lit the candle on the table, and sat down opposite Harry. She gave a quick look to Flitwick, who was checking around the sink, and checked her watch.

'You know Harry, we can't be long. How do you plan on telling the other members of the Order?' she asked. Professor Flitwick was getting a glass of water. It seemed the memory charm that was cast on him caused him to feel rather thirsty.

Harry put no thought of how could he tell the other members of the Order. Going around to each one of them would take time, and the chances of being seen would be high. The best way would probably be to tell them all at once. So were could they hold a meeting, where Hermione and Harry could attend, and it be big enough to hold a fair number of the Order?

'We could tell everyone at The Burrow. Order members know where it is. I just don't know when or how you and I will get there.' He looked to Hermione for help. She seemed to be thinking as well, again biting her bottom lip in the process.

'Well, how about at the wedding?' she said, looking over at Professor Flitwick who was draining his second glass of water. Harry thought about it, and it made sense, since a lot of Order members would be there anyways. It would be easy to slip a note to someone, as a lot of people would be there, and it would be hard to notice.

Since Hermione would be the secret keeper, she would just go around, and tell the members. Harry wondered if this was too late though, considering it was over two weeks away, and asked Professor Flitwick what he thought.

'Well, I think it would be ok to wait a couple of weeks. The Order is meeting in different places at the moment anyways, to throw off Death Eaters. It sounds like telling Order members at the wedding makes the most sense.' He drained his cup, and placed it in the sink, and turned back to Hermione and Harry.

'Well, I think we should be going now. I'll bring you back to your homes. Come, let's go' he said, and started towards the door. Hermione put out the small candle on the table, and followed behind Harry, with Professor Flitwick in the lead. He opened the door, and held it open for Harry and Hermione. When Flitwick closed the door, it vanished into the ground, and he turned back to the two students.

'I believe we shall bring Miss Granger home first. Since you know the way' he looked at her, 'you will guide me and Mr. Potter.' He motioned them to grab hold of each other's wrists, and they did. 'On the count of three. One . . . two . . . three!' and with a crack, the three of them left Twelve and One Third Grimmauld Place.

**_Spell / Name meanings -_**  
**Feterworm** – L. feteo: to have a bad odor / stink, worm: worm (Feterworm stink worm)  
**Arresto Momentum** – Is from the PA movie (Dumbledore uses it)  
**Nomenos** – L. nomen: name  
**Inrenomenos** – L. in: not/never, re: again, nomenos: name (Inrenomenos never name again)  
**Carpio** – L. carpo: to hold on to  
**Occulto** – L. occulte: in secret  
**Fidelius** – L. fidelis: faithful, true, loyal  
(Carpio Occulto Fidelius To hold on to, in secret, faitfully)


	3. A Wedding Like No Other

- CHAPTER THREE -

_**A Wedding Like No Other**_

On Avalon Lane, in the little town of Crewkerne, Somerset, a rather pleasant sized house stood. Lights were on in the dining room, and the kitchen, where the owners of this house were finishing their dinner. 

In a secluded part of town, the brick house was very clean, with a course emerald lawn, maroon shingled roof, and a broad beech tree in the front yard. An attractive navy blue blue car stood in the drive, with a bumper sticker reading 'Got Teeth? Thank your Dentist!'

The weather here was warm, with a light breeze swaying the beech tree slightly, as the sun began its slow crawl towards the horizon to end the day, painting the sky scarlet, gold, and many shades in between. The backyard of this house, enclosed by a nice wooden fence, was large and spacious. Two birch trees stood there, one hanging a swing from its lowest branch. The outdoor lights were off, and no one inside the house had noticed that three people had just appeared out of nowhere.

Hermione walked to the backdoor of her house, and tapped on the window. A tall chestnut haired man appeared at the window, smiled cheerfully at Hermione, and opened the door. Harry knew it was Hermione's dad, however at the moment, he was admiring their backyard.

This is a backyard he wished for on Privet Drive. It seemed Hermione's house was a little outside whatever town it was in, and had the space to spare. The lawn, the smell in the air telling Harry it was recently cut, was a calm and quiet ocean of green. The house, which was larger than Privet Drive by a bedroom or two, Harry also admired. He looked at the deck in the back, then realized after in his oggling of his surroundings, he was standing alone. Hermione invited Professor Flitwick in already, and was looking at Harry, edging closer to him, keeping the door open.

'Aren't you coming in Harry? My parents wanted to say hello' she said. Harry moved onto the deck, and entered the house, Hermione following.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. The door entered into the kitchen, which had all wood cabinets, with brass handles, and was very clean. He knew Aunt Petunia would approve, since she almost religiously kept her house clean, especially the kitchen. Harry moved forward into the dining room, past a nice maple wood table with matching chairs, and into the sitting room.

Here, Harry found Professor Flitwick sitting, his legs hanging off the edges of a nice leather chair, talking to Hermione's parents. Harry had seen them at Kings Cross before, however never really met them. Hermione's father was tall, with chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and nicely white teeth. He wore thin rimmed glasses, and seemed very relaxed with his cup of tea, while sitting on a couch next to Mrs. Granger. He was talking to the Professor about how Hermione was doing, while Mrs. Granger listened.

Hermione looked very much like her mother. She was shorter than Hermione, but had the same brown, slightly frizzled, but curly hair, and brown eyes. She was listening to Professor Flitwick talk about Hermione doing excellent in charms, when she looked up and smiled at Harry.

'Hello Harry. Please, come and sit down.' She motioned to a nice armchair near the fireplace, which stood dormant and the moment, and Harry sat down. Professor Flitwick continued to talk with Mr. Granger, and Hermione had sat down next to her mother on the couch.

The sitting room was also very amiable to Harry. A painting above the fireplace was of the coast, with a lighthouse shining its light on the ocean. There was a nice wooden table in the middle of the room, where 5 cups and a teapot sat. Hermione must have told her parents that she was coming back later with Harry and Professor Flitwick. Hermione poured some tea for the three of them, while her mother talked to Harry.

'I can't believe we haven't talked to you before. Hermione has told us a lot about you. She sent us a note about what happened with Professor Dumbledore. How are you coping? Thank you dear.' She took the cup of tea that Hermione was offering, and sat back to take a sip, watching Harry. Harry took his, thanking Hermione, and took a sip.

He could tell Hermione was not too pleased with her mother asking the question, giving Harry a sorrowful expression. Hermione looked to change the subject, but Harry gave a slight shake of his head he was sure only she noticed. He felt he needed to be able to speak about this, and not try to forget it happened. He didn't want to run away from this issue, but face it. He finished his sip, and only after putting the cup back down, realized that Professor Flitwick and Mr. Granger had finished their conversation, and were now looking, along with Hermione and Mrs. Granger, at him. He wished he did not put his cup down.

'I'm doing OK.' He found his mouth had become dry, his mind blank, and the ability to speak was lost abruptly. He realized it _was_ too soon to talk about this, and looked at Hermione while reaching for his cup of tea again, hoping she would see his wantingness to now change the subject. She turned quickly to Professor Flitwick, and broke the silence, to the relief of Harry.

'What do you think will happen to Hogwarts Professor?' she asked. She glanced back at Harry, giving a small smile, and looked to Professor Flitwick.

'Well, the teachers are unsure at the moment. We must wait for the decision of the governors' he replied, as he took another sip of his tea, and put down his empty cup.

'Well, thank you very much Brian, and to you Amelia. Mr. Potter and I must be off. I hope to be seeing you again.' Mr. Granger stood up, as did Professor Flitwick, sliding off the chair slightly. He shook Mr. Granger's hand, and did the same to Mrs. Granger. Hermione waved good-bye, and Professor Flitwick motioned Harry back to the backyard.

Harry stood up, with Mrs. Granger and Hermione standing as well, and made his way to the back door. The Granger's followed him to the back, and he turned back at the doorway. 'Thank you for the tea Mr. and Mrs. Granger' said Harry pleasantly. Hermione smiled at him, and looked to her parents.

'You're welcome Harry. I'm sure we will be seeing each other again' Mrs. Granger said, giving Harry a nice light handshake.

'Take care Harry' came from Mr. Granger, as Harry shared a handshake with him as well. He walked through the doorway onto the deck, and heard the door close behind him. He was not alone on the deck however, for when he turned to see the Grangers in the window of the door, Hermione was standing there, turning around from the closed door. Once she saw the look of confusion on Harry's face, she slouched her shoulders and tilted her head slightly.

'I'm just coming to say goodbye' she put simly. She came to Harry's side, and they walked towards the underneath of the nearest tree, where Professor Flitwick was waiting.

'Just take care of yourself, alright Harry? If there's any problems, owl someone, OK?' she said timidly. She was trying to look calm, but Harry knew her well enough to see she was concerned, much like on the train. They stopped a few metres from Professor Flitwick, so they were out of earshot.

'Don't worry Hermione. The protection should be alright until my birthday. I'm more worried about you. If there's any problems, don't try and fight OK? Get your parents, and Apperate as quickly as possible, OK?' he said. Hermione looked to her house again, stopping on the kitchen light, and nodded.

'I admit,' she said, 'I am concerned about my parents, but Professor McGonagall talked to me on the train about some things. It should be alright, but don't worry Harry, I'll be careful. I'll owl you in a few days, alright?' she reassured quietly. Harry agreed, and they slowly embraced each other in their third hug of the day.

Harry found he liked this hug more than the others. The first one that day was surprising and felt odd. The second was better because he knew it was coming, but it was brief. This hug however, held more feeling to him. He never realized how Hermione made him feel more at ease when they hugged. He could feel her warmth sweep over him, and it filled him with a sense of peace and happiness. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled a warm scent of honeysuckle from her hair, causing him to feel even more peaceful and content.

He felt more than alright to stay there, hugging Hermione in her backyard, however he knew he had to return to Privet Drive. Grudgingly, he let go, and was surprised to feel that Hermione was still holding on. He moved his arms to try and show that he needed to go, but she did not budge, and in fact, held on tighter.

'Be careful Harry, please' he heard from his shoulder, were a large amount of brown hair hid Hermione's face. Harry could tell she was crying. He felt, much like Hermione no doubt did, that this parting was hard. It reminded him of the last time he saw Sirius, with the same feeling of foreboding and unknowingness. Harry gave another tight squeeze to Hermione, and gently pried her arms off, and looked at her face determinately. When he did, he found she had tears flowing down her cheeks, and her eyes were slightly puffy.

'I'll be fine, and you will be too, alright? Everything will be fine' affirmed Harry. He hoped it was enough for Hermione at the time, and was glad to see her nodding in agreement. Harry was as worried and scared of what was to come, but he understood she was looking for reassurance. Harry knew if he sounded confident in his words, she would feel better. He of course would have talked to her about it more, however Professor Flitwick was waiting, and not about to do so for a while.

Hermione leaned over, and gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. He felt himself blush slightly, and smiled back at Hermione, noticing she too had flushed cheeks, and turned towards Professor Flitwick. When he reached the underneath of the tree, Harry turned back to see Hermione standing on the deck, waving goodbye. Professor Flitwick grabbed his wrist calmly, and looked up.

'OK Mr. Potter, now you will guide me. Have you done this before?' Harry did not need reminding of this, since it was with Dumbledore he had done this last, so he decided to simply nod.

'Very well, on the count of three,' Harry waved back up to Hermione, and she went to the door. She waited in the doorway, still looking at the two of them.

'One' Harry thought hard of the backyard at Privet Drive. 'Two' Harry thought harder, seeing the backyard in his mind. 'Three!' And with a twist of his body, he heard the usual crack, and felt the usual siphoning feeling of Apparating, Professor Flitwick bumping into him along the way.

Hermione continued to look at the spot under the tree, arms folding in front of herself, and only responded a few seconds later after her mother called for her. She wiped her eyes quickly intended not to show she cried, turned, and closed the door behind her.

--

Harry's two weeks at Privet Drive proved to be very different than his usual summers. Most times, he would be stuck in his room, or roaming around the neighborhood, with the usual odd comments from the other residents. This time, he found himself purposely spending a lot of time in his room, and the backyard.

For the first few days, Harry was very depressed. The loss of Dumbledore shocked him, and until now, he spent little time to reflect on it. The quick break up with Ginny did not help lift the weight on his heart. He knew he did it for the best, however he liked what they had, even for the short amount of time it existed. More than a few times he wished he could be back in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny, sitting in front of the fire. If he had the real choice, he wouldn't have given it up.

Now that he was alone, he found himself sleeping almost lethargically, waking up, and simply lying in bed staring at the ceiling, his mind blank and dreary. He would get up eventually, but only out of necessity. The reality of never seeing Dumbledore, or having more of those wonderful times with Ginny came to brunt in his solidarity. The feeling of loneliness was overwhelming, and his mind didn't even try to feel better. He felt like he deserved this, as if things were too good before, and now he was paying the price.

After the fourth day, his room in a state of total disorder, he finally decided to focus his feelings towards something positive. By this time, he started feeling depressed about being depressed. He felt that if he did something constructive, it would help him get past this feeling of emptiness, and get his mind off of Dumbledore's death and Ginny. So, he looked around his room, and tried to find a task to consume his time, and make him overcome his misery.

He decided to read up on defense spells and theory. He had more than enough books to read, and learning new spells would be helpful for the future. At first, he felt like he was imitating Hermione, constantly reading in the library. He found he felt better after the first few days, having a purpose to get up when he woke. It also helped that both Hermione and Ron owled him, encouraging him to feel better. He did not tell them about what he had been doing, and it made him feel better that they knew how he felt, without even telling them.

He read in his room, as well as outside, in the backyard, trying to clear his mind and relax while reading. He did not go out on the street unless he had too, because he knew he would be vulnerable. He kept his mind on the Horcruxes as well, but spent his time learning extra spells and jinxes, finding some very interesting and practical.

He kept constant contact with Hermione, Ron, and the Order, which also helped him keep his mind busy. They agreed to go with Harry after school was done, but found it was safer to stay at their separate homes for the time being.

Harry went through large amounts of parchment, and more than enough quills keeping contact with everyone. Hedwig did not mind the first few days, however closer to the end of the two weeks, she was starting to get noticeably tired of the constant traveling. Ron used Pigwidgeon a lot, and Hermione was allowed to use a very polite Barn owl from Hogwarts named Capella, to lighten the load on Hedwig.

Harry also continued to receive copies of the Daily Prophet, to keep notes on any attacks or killings. It was becoming normal for murders and people to go missing these days. Harry was only glad to see that none of the people so far were people he knew. Harry's uncle did not like the constant owls.

His Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been oddly silent when Harry arrived home, and went into their usual ignoring of Harry. They seemed not to mind Harry's seclusion during the first few days. Dudley, who Harry found out was late coming home from school because of a boxing competition in which he came in second ('That's my boy!' yelled Vernon when Dudley came in the house with his trophy). Dudley had become bulkier, if it was possible, but as always, he was still terrified of Harry.

At the end of supper on his fifth day home, Uncle Vernon turned his chair to Harry as he was finishing his food, which consisted of mixed vegetables and very little meat, and gave him his usual grumpy look.

'Is it true what that old bloke, what was his name, Alpus? Anyways, is it true you are leaving on your birthday?' He tried to pass the question off casually, yet he never asked casual questions, so Harry knew better. He could picture his Uncle drawing up plans for his room once Harry was gone, going along the walls with a measuring tape with a large smile on his face, Petunia in the background dancing with excitement. It angered Harry a little that he called his former headmaster "that old bloke", but he knew he had to work on his control on his anger, and answered.

'Yeah, it's true. I'll be leaving on July 30th. I'm going to a wedding before hand though, in about 1 ½ weeks' said Harry. He had not mentioned the wedding to any of them before now. His Aunt looked at him for a second, then continued with her supper. Uncle Vernon on the other hand laughed, and took a ldeep drink of his water.

'A wedding? Do your kind do that?' he chuckled. Harry could feel himself getting angry. He noticed his right hand had started shaking, so he put down his fork, and placed his hand on his lap, hoping to calm himself down. The way his uncle always thought of wizards as a different species sometimes made Harry wish to jinx him back to the previous week. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and surprisingly found himself reminded of the night he hugged Hermione. He found his anger fade away with the pleasant reminder of the memory, and replied.

'Yes, we do that. My friend Ron's brother is getting married, and I was invited. I'll be gone for 2 days' he explained straightforwardly. He wanted to press the fact that he was going, because whether they said yes or no, he was be going anyway. He never attended a wizard's wedding, or even a muggle wedding, and wondered what it was like. Plus, after the talk with Hermione, he had to make sure the Order members found out the new address for Grimmauld.

He pushed his chair back, put his plate in the sink, and returned to his room, where he left Advanced Practical Defense Magic, and continued reading on ways of countering Petrificus Totalus with non-verbal magic.

--

After going over many defence books, and writing down all the information about Tom Riddle and Horcruxes that Dumbledore showed him during the school year, the day of the wedding finally came. During the weeks, he never experienced a full night's sleep. Nightmares littered the nights, full of the deaths of Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore, horcrux-like objects floating just out of reach in perpetual darkness, and empty, ancient looking stone rooms. 

Harry found himself eagerly awaiting the day, and merrily woke up early. He gazed out his window to see a beautifully clear summer day, and noticed Hedwig sitting on the windowsill, an envelope in her beak. Harry walked over, pat her on the head, and took the letter. She gave an affectionate nip to his thumb, and went onto her perch in her cage. Harry opened the letter, and found it was from Ron and Hermione. He guessed she had gone to The Burrow already.

_Dear Harry,_

_Me, Hermione, and my Dad are coming to get you today at 9am. The wedding isn't until 6pm, but my Mum wants to make sure everything is ready ahead of time. She's off her knut about this wedding, but Dad said it's a mum thing. Don't forget to have your dress robes ready. See you later._

_Ron and Hermione_

Harry looked over to his trunk, and laying on top were his dress robes. They were clean, but not even close to pressed. He tried the night before to press them, though he gave up after making more creases than before he started. He figured it could be done by magic, but Mrs. Weasley was the one good at house charms.

He read the clock next to his bed, and noticed it was 8:37am. He got up, had his shower, and dressed in regular clothes. He headed downstairs, with his dress robes and some extra clothes in his bag, and his wand in his pocket. He made a final check to make sure he had everything, and sat down at the kitchen table waiting anxiously. His Uncle, Aunt, and Dudley were still sleeping, since it was Saturday. They usually got up at 9am, so he was pleased to notice he would not see them.

He looked at the clock above the stove, and saw it was 8:58am. They would be here in 2 minutes. Harry figured they would be Apparating that morning. He hoped they wouldn't take Floo Powder, because of the incident that happened last time, involving four Weasley's completely destroying the sitting room, and causing Dudley's tongue to lengthen by about four feet. Just as he smiled remembering Fred and George's laughter afterwards, there was a loud crack in the backyard. Harry stood up, and moved to the window above the sink.

In the backyard, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione suddenly appeared, and walked towards the house. Hermione knocked on the back door, and Harry remembered to ask them questions to make sure they were who they looked like.

'Harry? Are you in there? We're here to get you for the wedding.' Mr. Weasley was half-yelling at the closed door, reminding Harry of Colin Creevey on the Hogwarts Express. Harry went to the window at the door, and looked through. The three on the other side smiled back, and pointed at the door to open it.

'I have to ask you the questions.' He had made it clear in his letters from the day before that he would ask each of them one question that only they would know. Mr. Weasley was first, followed by Ron, and then Hermione.

'Mr. Weasley, what did you warn me about in on Platform 9 ¾ in my third year?' Harry remembered the rather rushed conversation; Mr. Weasley told Harry not to go looking for Sirius, who at the time he didn't know was his godfather. Mr. Weasley squinted slightly, and moved closer to the window.

'I told you not to go looking for Sirius. Right lot it helped, you looked anyways!' he replied. He smiled, and moved over for Ron to have his question.

'OK Ron, what did you see in the Mirror of Erised?' He remembered this, because it was the first time he saw his parents, although they were not really there. Ron turned rather red, looked behind him, moved close to the window, and spoke quietly, hoping his dad and Hermione would not hear.

'I saw myself as Head Boy, and Quidditch Captain. I had the Quidditch Cup, and the House Cup' he mumbled. He moved back, and smiled to Harry. Harry smiled back, knowing this was the correct answer, and now Hermione moved forward.

'Alright Hermione, why did Cho get mad at me on Valentine's Day in Hogsmede during fifth year?' He remembered this day, because Hermione arranged Rita Skeeter to write about the night Voldemort came back. He remembered he talked to Hermione about Cho that day.

'Because you're tactless. To be specific, it was because you said you were coming to see me, which made her upset' she stated matter of factly, looking up, and smiling at Harry. Harry unlocked the door, and the three of them entered the kitchen.

'All set Harry?' Mr. Weasley asked, looking at his watch, then around the room, no doubt admiring the objects.

'We can't take too much time. Molly will have my head if I'm not back quickly.' He turned, and suddenly became transfixed on Aunt Petunia's new blender sitting on the counter.

'oo!' he said, moving towards it. 'This is one of those blunders, right Harry?!' he guessed excitedly. Harry knew all too well of Mr. Weasley's fascination with muggle objects. He also knew that they had to get going before waking his aunt and uncle.

'It's a blender Mr. Weasley, but we should get going' said Harry quickly. Mr. Weasley quickly snapped back to the present, muttered 'right, right, right', and made his way back into the backyard, motioning the rest to join him. Harry picked up his bag, and closed the door behind him, locking it along the way. The four of them moved to the far side of the yard, and turned towards each other.

'Alright Harry, we're Apparating back to The Burrow. Just think of the yard in front of the house. I hope Molly hasn't put the tent up yet, otherwise we might get a little tangled. OK, grab hold of each other, very good. Now, on the count of three.' He looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who all nodded at the same time.

'One,' Harry noticed Ron had closed his eyes, and was screwing up his face in deep thought. Harry smiled, and looked over to Hermione, who was also suppressing her laughter. 'Two,' Harry thought hard of The Burrow, seeing the front lawn in front of the garden. 'Three!' With a quick turn, and with Ron and Hermione bumping into him, he felt the usual siphoning of Apparating. After only a few seconds, his feet hit hard Earth, and he looked up at the house, which seemed to be held up by magic.

'Arthur! Arthur, are you back! We need some help with the tables here!' The shout, who Harry knew came from Mrs. Weasley, originated from a white tent set up next to the house. Mr. Weasley gave a sigh, waved bye to the three of them, and headed off towards the tent. Ron, Hermione, and Harry then made their way towards the front door, but where suddenly stopped by a fiery-red haired girl.

'I wouldn't go in there if I was you,' she said darkly, looking up at the three of them, her eyes stopping on Harry. Harry looked at her, and controlled his wantingness to hug and kiss her like he did in the Gryffindor common room only a few months ago.

'Why? We were only gone for a few minutes?' asked Ron, looking thoroughly confused at his sister Ginny. Ginny smiled at Hary, and looked at Ron.

'The chef's arrived from France, and they are horribly bossy. Can't get a glass of pumpkin juice without having a meat cleaver being thrown at you' she quipped. Harry looked at the kitchen window, and noticed mountains of steam, and what looked like smoke, billowing out of the open windows. Ron seemed agitated with this predicament.

'Well, we need to get inside anyways, before Mom asks us to help with stuff again. Com'on.' He motioned Harry and Hermione to follow his lead, and he moved to the door. Hermione followed Ron past Ginny, yet Harry found himself still standing in front of Ginny.

'Coming mate?' asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned to Ron for a moment, before turning back to Ginny and Harry.

'We'll meet you upstairs, OK Harry?' she stated. Harry was glad she understood, and nodded. Ron gave Hermione a perplexed look as she shoved him through the doorway. Ginny turned back and faced Harry. Harry felt very torn, between running away and snogging her right there and then.

'How are you Harry?' she asked, as she moved towards him, and gave a hug. Harry returned the hug, and squeezed tightly. He had wanted a hug for a while, and this seemed to do nicely. When they separated, Ginny moved and gave him a kiss. Harry quickly backed up, making Ginny's expression change from joyful to confused.

'Harry, I know you want to keep me safe, but isn't it my choice?' she asked, sounding slightly aggressive. Harry felt this was coming. When he first returned to Privet Drive, there's nothing he would have wanted more than Ginny to be there with him. Now, after realizing the tasks ahead of him, he knew Ginny would be at even more danger than he originally thought.

'Ginny, you can't. It's-'

'Too dangerous? Harry, I can take the risk if I want to! I can take care of myself!' she stormed. Harry didn't feel like arguing, however he could see Ginny didn't want to go without one.

'No you can't Ginny. It's just like I told you at the funeral. If Voldemort-'

'I thought you just needed some space for a while, I didn't know you meant permanently! And what do you mean I can't take care of myself? I can too!'

'No you can't Ginny' Harry put gently. By Ginny's reaction, he didn't put it gently enough.

'What, you think just because I'm a year younger that I can't fight! Do you think I'm poor defenseless Ginny?!' Harry couldn't see how she was getting this.

'Gin, that's-'

'You know what Harry, forget about it! I thought you wouldn't be like that, but I guess I was wrong!' she fumed, turning away and running towards the white tent Mr. Weasley walked into a few minutes ago. Harry watched her go, wishing this was another dream, however realized it sadly wasn't, and slowly made his way into the kitchen. When he opened the door, he could hear a group of men talking very quick French.

Harry walked inside, and found four rather chubby chefs, all in white robes and white chef's hats, doing various cooking at the counters. It seemed to Harry that they had conjured up a few extra chopping tables, as well as two extra stove-like areas to cook on. They seemed not to notice that he entered into the room, and Harry quickly moved to the stairs, and bound up towards Ron's room. Once there, Harry opened the door to find Ron and Hermione looking out the window, looking back at Harry with sadened faces. They must have observed the scene between himself and Ginny. He put his bag down, and found the room in total disarray.

'Are you OK Harry?' Hermione asked. She moved off the windowsill, and looked to sit on Ron's bed. She gave it a migled look of disgust, and placed herself on the small amount of space that was clear of clothes.

'I'm OK. I didn't think she'd do that though' he admited. Ron gave a sigh, and layed down on his bed, disregarding the clothes underneith him.

'Girls, Harry. Sometimes I think it's best not to try and understand what they do' he said with a touch of wisdom that Harry never thought Ron had. Hermione looked back at Harry, who was still standing in the doorway.

'Harry, I'm sure Ginny's just trying to cope with not being with you. Your reasons are sound, but to Ginny it doesn't matter. Don't worry, she'll get over it' Hermione reassured, giving Harry a comforting smile. Harry gave a small smile back, still not feeling good about the events that just transpired.

Harry moved towards the window, and looked out on the garden. He saw Charlie Weasley helping his father with placing chairs on a clear grass strip near the side of the house, with trees branching over. Harry guessed the wedding was happening outside. Looking out the window reminded him now of his dream he had a few weeks ago. He remembered seeing the long wooden log which ended up being Nagini. He still had to tell Ron about it, since he had not managed it yet, but felt now was not the time.

'Who's all coming today?' he asked Ron, after turning away from the window, and sitting down on the windowsill. He wanted to get on a different subject than Ginny. After all, this was a wedding he was going to. He should be happy.

Ron was rummaging through a dresser, evidently looking for something. Harry saw that the inside of the dresser was in more cluttered than the room. Ron gave a sigh, stopped his pointless search, and sat down on the side of the bed opposite from Hermione.

'There's loads of people coming, too many dad says. Lots from the Ministry, some of my brother's friends, and a lot of people from France. Not too sure how many, but there's enough to say a lot' said Ron cheerlessly. He did not seem too happy about it.

'Like I told you, mum's been raving about everything. Getting us all to help out with things that don't matter and such.' Hermione turned, and gave him a disappointed look.

'Well, it's important to your mum. Bill's the first one of her kids to get married. She wants to make sure it's perfect' she emphasized. Harry looked back out the window, and saw that Mr. Weasley and Charlie finished putting up the chairs. Ron was right, there was a large guest list, at least two hundred.

'Yeah, well, when I get married, I definitely don't want anything like this. It's all too much' grumbled Ron, taking a pair of rolled up socks off his bed, and throwing them into the bottom drawer of the dresser. Hermione turned all the way around this time, and faced Ron.

'So what would you like then? Just to institute the spell, and that's it?' she asked hotly. Harry didn't know what she meant exactly. He knew in muggle ceremonies, the husband and wife exchanged rings.

'Well, yeah, basically. None of this preparation or anything. Don't see a point really' said Ron. Hermione disappointed look continued as she glanced around the room. A few moments of odd silence passed, with each of them looking around Ron's very messy room.

'What do you mean by "institute the spell"?' asked Harry, finally breaking the stillness.

'Well, wizard weddings are somewhat like muggle weddings' said Hermione. 'They have a best man and bridesmaid, and all the other people. The vows are done the same, except they have the properties of a spell. When the bride and groom say their vows, it completes the spell, and acts on the two of them. It's kinda like binding love in a way. It's old magic.' Harry was interested to see how the spell looked.

'Well, we should get downstairs before mum starts getting mad again' muttered Ron. He got up, as did Hermione, and the three of them went downstairs, and out into the yard. Harry was glad to see that Ginny wasn't around. He did not want a a repeat confrontation.

The three spent most of the afternoon helping outside with the decorations. Harry wanted to do magic, to make the task easier, however decided not too since he was underage. Hermione noticed, and clarified something for Harry when she asked why he wasn't using magic.

'Harry, you do know you can do magic here?' she asked. Harry knew he could do magic, it was the fact that he would get in trouble for doing it. He told this to Hermione, and she shook her head.

'No, you won't get in trouble. Remember Dobby, when you got in trouble before second year? The Ministry can only detect that magic is being done, but not necessarily by who. They only knew it was you, because you are the only wizard that lives on Privet Drive. Out here though,' she pointed to The Burrow, 'almost everyone can do magic, so they can't tell the difference between you doing magic, and say, Mr. Weasley' she said beamily.

Harry had not though about it, but it made sense. He thanked Hermione immensely, and tried a Wingardium Leviosa charm on a fairy light, hanging it nicely on a tree branch. He finished, and was delighted to see no owls telling him he had broken the law, and would be banned from Hogwarts. He smiled at Ron and Hermione, and they continued on.

Ron's brothers Fred and George arrived just after lunch, carrying a suspicious looking package. When Ron asked what it was, Fred gave a small smirk, and the twins hid it in their old room. Harry imagined it was a wedding gift, however knowing Fred and George, he knew to stand back when Bill and Fleur open it. He hoped it was not anything too explosive, literally.

Once the decorations were up, it was late in the day, and was time to change into robes. Harry was surprised that so many decorations had been put up in the one day, and was again, thoroughly happy that Hermione told him about using magic, since the job would have taken hours longer without it. He was also greatful that he had not run into Ginny the rest of the day. He looked around before going back inside, and took in the sight.

At least a hundred fairy lights hung from various trees that reached above the chairs, lighting the canopy with a soft amber glow. The aisle was bordered by white trilliums, which lead to a small white stage at the front of the chairs. There was still sunlight in the sky, coloured a pallid blue, but when the reception took place, the fairies would be the only light.

He and Ron walked up to Ron's room together. Hermione left earlier to meet up with Ginny to change, which caused Ron to grumble since they were just in the middle of cleaning the tables, and he and Harry had to finish themselves. Harry got into the room, and found a new set of pressed dress robes, which were black like his Hogwarts ones, with a black vest. Ron told him that his mum must have gone ahead and bought him new robes, since his other set as a little too small now. Once dressed, he saw Ron also received new robes, which were black with a silver vest.

'Mum had a separate vault with money saved up for things like a wedding, so she got me new robes too. Not too bad, don't you think?' he said, straightening his tie in the mirror. He turned to look at his back quickly, smiled up at Harry, and the two nicely dressed gentlement headed downstairs.

The kitchen was no longer full with fast French speaking chefs, or quick moving chopping blades, and the table was full of platters and plates of food. Some of it Harry knew was Mrs. Weasley's cooking, though the bulk of it looked foreign. Ron made to try an interesting looking blue-iced pastry, when one of the chefs, with dough and chocolate stains on his white apron, came over from the sitting room yelling 'noh-noh-noh!' giving Ron's hands a hard smack with a wooden spoon. They both quickly moved out the door before the chef could continue, and found themselves in the midst of a large crowd.

At least a hundred people now stood outside The Burrow, talking amongst each other. All the men wore black dress robes, and white shirts, while the women, were clothed in robes and dresses of every colour.

As Harry and Ron moved through the crowd, from the conversations Harry overheard, many were from the Ministry of Magic. Harry wondered if Ron was going anywhere specifically, but found out when he almost ran over Hermione, stopping abruptly and bumping into her side. She looked over disgruntally, and smiled once she realized it was Harry.

'Sorry' apologized Harry She was wearing a pale silver dress that glittered slightly in the dying sunlight. Harry found it hung off her very well, and was surprised to see that she had quite a nice figure. Wearing Hogwarts robes all the time seemed to hide her form well. Harry couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, then snapping out of his daze, and looked to Ginny, who immediately turned and made her way towards Bill and a few other of the Weasley's. She was wearing the same colour dress as Hermione, and Harry thought it was weird that they wore the same dress and either didn't notice or care about it.

'It's alright Harry. I'm surprised you guys could find us, there's so many people here. Don't worry about Ginny. She's still a bit upset, but it takes a bit of time' said Hermione. She gave Harry a smile, then started to look around, evidently trying to find someone. Harry was going to ask who she was looking for, but she answered it just as he opened his mouth. 'I wonder were Fleur is? Her family hasn't shown yet.'

Harry neglected to notice this until now. He figured he would not have seen Fleur, since she would be getting ready, yet none of the other members of the Delacour family were here, remembering how they look from fourth year. The lack of French he heard as he and Ron moved through the crowd also wondered him.

'Dad said they're showing up around 5:45. Said it's a tradition, at least in France, for the bride's family to show up right before' Ron put simply. He was looking around as well, Harry noticing he stopped on Hermione more than a few times.

The three of them made their way to the side of the white tent, still set up next to the house, where Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, and Bill where talking. Bill looked very nervous, wearing the same black robes as the rest of them, except his vest was gold coloured. The scaring on his face still remained, but was less noticeable compared to the night it happened, when he was fighting Death Eaters at Hogwarts.

'Hey Harry, happy to see you. Thanks for coming' he expressed gladly, giving Harry a handshake. Harry turned towards the crowd, noticing Mr. Weasley, wearing black dress robes with a silver vest, had just finished a conversation with some ministry-looking people, and was heading towards the group. Mrs. Weasley, wearing a light purple dress, was close behind.

'The Delacour's should be here any moment. How about we get everyone seated' he said, gesturing towards the crowd. Bill nervously nodded his head, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved towards the crowd, clapping their hands and announcing to the guests to sit at the chairs. Harry looked to the others, so he could sit with them, but they did not move. He asked Hermione and Ron why they weren't going to get good seats.

'Well, we're in the wedding party. Me, Fred, George, Ginny, and Charlie. We asked Percy, but the git he didn't send anything back' said Ron. Harry expected Ron to be in the wedding party, and turned to Hermione.

'She's in the wedding party too mate' explained Ron, motioning to Hermione. Harry now understood why she and Ginny wore the same dress, and vaguely recalled Fleur talking about having the bridesmaids in silver dresses a few weeks ago at Hogwarts.

Harry grasped why Ginny would be in the wedding party, since she's Ron's family, but Hermione did not have any family attachments to Bill or Fleur. He decided for the time, not to ask why she was in the party, and with a deep breath, trying not to look too upset at his predicament, he smiled at Hermione and Ron, both of whom seemed sorry for Harry's situation. Harry turned and moved into the crowd, walking at a more than leisurely pace, and took a seat by himself.

He had not figured earlier in the day that he would be watching the wedding by himself. He spent more than enough time by himself in his room already, and was looking forward to being with his friends. The idea of being surrounded by people and still being alone did not look to keep the day in a good mood, considering so far it wasn't exactly spectacular.

He decided to sit near the back, hoping, on the off chance, no one would notice him, and accept that he would be by himself. Just as he took his seat, a large amount of pops came from the side of house, and at least eighty people moved from where the pops came. The Delacours had arrived.

The men wore dark blue robes, with silver vests, while the women, much like the English ones, wore robes and dresses of every colour. Harry could still easily distinguish the French from English, with most of the French holding their heads high, and looking somewhat snobbish. The bulk of these new guests made their way into chairs, while Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, who looked much more warming than some of the other French guests, greeting the Weasley's and Hermione.

Harry looked to the front, and saw a very old wizard in completely white robes move on to the stage unhurried. Harry knew a minister conducted muggle weddings, and figured this old man was the equivalent.

As the guests took their seats, he was surprised by a nudge on his shoulder. When he looked, figuring someone needed to get by, he was surprised to see his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.

'Hello Professor!' exclaimed Harry happily, standing up and shaking his hand enthusiastically. Lupin looked tired, with bags under his eyes. His face was white, and hair turning ever greyer. He wore dark grey dress robes, instead of his usual grey and tattered robes. Harry found it made him look younger than is usual self, even with his tired look.

'Harry, how many times must I tell you, I have not taught you in three years now. Please, call me Remus' replied Lupin, who took the seat next to Harry, and took a quick glance to the stage at the front.

'Why are you sitting so far from the front?' he asked. Harry told him about the wedding party, hoping he did not sound self-centered or selfish. He was glad to see Lupin smile, and look back up towards the stage.

'Well, I do understand what it means sometimes to be the one left out. Don't let it get to you Harry, just enjoy the night. Oh, I think it's starting' he said, turning around to look at the beginning of the aisle.

The sky, by now, turned slightly purple. Large amounts of blue was left in the sky, but it was now surrendering itself to the sunset. Harry turned to see, like everyone else, who was coming down the white bordered aisle, just as he fairies started to dance and light up.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, closely followed by Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, walked up the aisle slowly. Harry saw both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour crying slightly along the way. When they reached the front, the men shook hands, and the women shared a hug, still crying. Once they sat down on opposite sides of the aisle, everyone again turned their eyes towards the back, where Charlie was escorting a lovely woman, wearing the same pale silver dress as Hermione and Ginny. Harry found the woman seemed to almost float along the way up the aisle.

Next, was Fred with a petite girl, whom Harry knew to be Fleur's sister Gabrielle. After them, came George, who was escorting Ginny. George kept speeding up and slowing down along the way, until Ginny gave him a somewhat concealed kick to the shin, after which George moved at normal pace. Lastly was Ron, who escorted Hermione. Ron seemed very nervous, and almost tripped twice along the way. Hermione continued to smile as they reached the front. Bill next came up the aisle.

He looked nervous before, when Harry shook his hand, and it seemed walking up the aisle alone did not help him much. The expression on Bill's face looked much like what Harry would expect from a man squaring off against a dragon with no wand. Bill kept his eyes determinately forward, and made it to the front, where Harry noticed he gave a somewhat obscured sigh of relief. Now only Fleur was left.

Everyone, in both the audience and wedding party, craned their necks for the last time towards the back. Fleur was standing on the threshold of the aisle, beaming at the faces of her guests. She appeared to be radiating beauty from where she stood. She was wearing a pure white gown, and had her hair put up in innumerable twists, which seemed to twinkle gold in the dying sunlight and fairy light. She was crowned with a beautiful gold hewn tiara. Harry heard an elderly witch behind him say 'Oh, she looks lovely.' Fleur took a breath, and made her way slowly up the aisle.

Harry now wished he found a chair closer to the stage. The man in white robes was talking, however Harry could not completely hear. Harry tried straining his ears, though being in the third last row, he 0would have done better with a set of extendable ears. He hoped the man would have done a Sonorus Spell, so everyone could hear, but Harry understood that Bill and Fleur would probably not like someone that loud in front of them. He asked Lupin about what was going on, and was happy to find out that Lupin had been to a few wizard's weddings before.

'Well, I went to your parents wedding. I was your father's second, after Sirius of course' he said with a smile. 'OK, now they are going ahead with a reading from The Athimus. It's an old magic book on marriages. I do hope they haven't picked a long passage. I went to one wedding, the passage took over 4 hours to say. Most people were asleep by time the vows came' said Lupin. Harry hoped the passage was not that long either, and was glad to see it lasted about ten minutes. Once this was done, he saw Bill and Fleur turn to each other, and Bill started talking.

'Now Bill's saying his vows. He read them to Arthur before hand to make sure they were good' explained Lupin. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley in the front row dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief from Mr. Weasley. Ron was standing next to his brothers, who were all next to Bill. Ron was looking around at the guests, and after ten seconds of scanning, moved back to observing Bill.

Bill finished his vows, and now Fleur started hers. The guests were very quiet during the ceremony. Harry heard a few sniffs of people crying around him, but otherwise it was completely calm. The sky above was slowly subduing to the night. The fairies in their cages still floated around, their glow becoming more and more evident. Once Fleur finished her vows, she and Bill faced the white robed man.

'Who is that man in the white up there?' Harry asked.

'He's a Cleric. Something like the muggle ones, except with magic. Clerics are quite weird in their own right. Not a lot of people become them, but they get their work out for sure. His name is Alcrux. He married Ron's parents, so I can understand why he's doing Bill and Fleur's wedding' said Lupin.

Alcrux was now pointing his wand above Bill and Fleur's head. A white smoke appeared above the both of them, and hovered. Acrux motioned them towards each other, and they kissed. As they met each other, the smoke spiraled around them, and slowly decayed in the air. When it finally dissolved, and the two separated, and the audience started clapping and cheering joyfully. Harry understood that the marriage was complete, and clapped as well.

Bill and Fleur turned, and walked back down the aisle beaming, Fleur crying joyful tears. The rest of the wedding party moved back down the aisle, and the rest of the guests stood up, and moved to the sides, Harry following Lupin to the side. The guests were now moving towards the back, where the wedding party stood. Many of the people were greeting the newlyweds. Harry and Lupin moved in line, and congratulated Bill and Fleur.

'Tank you 'Arry' expressed Fleur, with a kiss to his cheek, which seemed to become hot afterwards. As they moved down, Harry came to Ron and Hermione. Lupin said goodbye, and went to talk to Mr. Weasley and another member of the Order of the Phoenix, Mad Eye Moody. Harry waved to Mad Eye, and received a nod. As Harry turned back, he saw Ron was still holding Hermione's arm, while she talked to Fleur's sister Gabrielle.

'Oh, there you are. Where were you sitting? I was looking around for you, but couldn't find you' asked Hermione.

'I was farther to the back. I sat with Lupin. You guys looked good' said Harry. Ron laughed and Hermione looked away for a second.

'Yeah right. You saw, I almost tripped twice. Looked ridiculous' said Ron miserably, looking thoroughly downcast all of a sudden.

'Well, I didn't notice. Looked very good walking up. You did too' affirmed Harry to Gabrielle, who smiled.

'Tank you 'Arry. Eef you can excoose moi, I must be go-ing' she said, waving as she left towards her sister, who was now hugging one of her relatives. Ron in the mean time gave an exceedingly sarcastic laugh, louder than before.

'Didn't notice? Yeah right. I'll be inside' he grumbled, as he let go of Hermione's arm, and walked towards the house, head hanging low.

'What's got into him?' asked Harry sharply, as Ron walked into the house. Hermione gave a sigh, and looked back to Harry.

'He's just upset about this whole wedding thing. He's not upset at Bill and Fleur, it's just . . . well, he's just upset about his lack of experience' she said. Harry didn't understand what she meant by 'lack of experience', and gave her a quizzical look.

'Basically because he hasn't had a lot of experience with girls. He has this notion in his head that he's never going to find someone. He's been moping like that for a while' said Hermione. Harry figured he should go and talk some sense into him, but Hermione told him not to at the moment. 'Just let him settle for a little bit, then go up and talk. Maybe in ten minutes or so.'

Harry decided to follow her advice, and walked around the crowd, while she decided to go and help Mrs. Weasley with the food in the kitchen. Most people now sat down at tables, placed where the chairs stood only moments before, getting ready for the wedding feast. A long head table, not unlike the professor's table at Hogwarts, was placed at the front were the stage was, where Harry figured Bill and Fleur would sit with their family.

As Harry walked around, he ran into some familiar faces. Several members of the Order where at the wedding, including Tonks, who's hair was its usual bright pink, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. After roughly five minutes of walking, he decided to go and see how Ron was doing, with the notion of telling him the feast was about to start.

He walked through the kitchen, with Mrs. Weasley telling him to be quick, because the food would be served soon. He asked where Hermione had gone, and was told she went to see how Ron was doing. Harry wondered why she asked him to wait the extra time, but started up the stairs anyways.

He could here the laughter and talking from outside flood through the windows of the rooms as he walked upwards. When he got near Ron's room, he slowed, not wanting to barge in on Ron and Hermione's conversation. When he reached the doorway, he was surprised to hear no voices. He turned around the doorway, and felt like he had been hit by a Stunning Spell.

Ron was standing in front of the window, and between him and the window stood Hermione. They were locked together, kissing. Harry turned away quickly, and looked back down the crooked stairway.

Harry knew Ron liked Hermione, but was not prepared to see them kissing in such a fashion. He gathered his thoughts quickly, and decided to slowly go back down three or four stairs, trying hard not to make a sound. He then turned, and stomped hard up the rest of the stairs going up to Ron's room, hoping it would cause the two of them to disentangle from each other. When he turned in the doorway for the second time, he was glad to see Ron had moved to sitting on the bed, with Hermione sitting on the windowsill.

'Hi Harry. Um . . . Ron and I were talking, and he's doing better now, right Ron? Ron!?' Hermione yelled to Ron, who seemed slightly dazed. He looked up at Hermione with a large, and what looked like permanent smile, and nodded.

'Yeah . . . yeah, I'm doing great now! Is it time to eat?' he said, looking over to Harry. Harry nodded yes, and continued to look at the two them.

'Yeah, I was coming to get you' Harry said, looking from Ron to Hermione. Ron nodded, and stood up. Hermione avoided Harry's glance, and moved from the windowsill. She put her hand to Ron's arm, and looked at her feet.

'Harry, can I talk to Ron for a moment?' She looked up at Harry for a second, then looked quickly back to her feet. Harry nodded again, turned, and went back down the stairs.

As he went, he found he could not keep a smile appearing on his face. He knew Ron liked Hermione for years, and now he finally showed it. As he descended the stairwell, he suddenly thought about how it would be with them going out. Would they always want to go by themselves places? How would he fit into it all?

_Don't worry about that now. Be happy for Ron and Hermione. _

Harry felt slightly conflicted, wondering how this would change their friendship. Would he be a third wheel now? It made him feel worst, knowing that he finished with Ginny to protect her. He couldn't get involved with someone, and Ron and Hermione could. He wished, like many times before, the prophecy would have never been made, and he could have a normal life.

As he entered the kitchen, he decided to try and forget it for the time. _You are at a wedding, you're supposed to be having fun_ he continued telling himself. He entered the wedding area again, and placed a fake smile on his face, noticing the sun had set.

The sky was black, with small specks of light shining from stars. The crescent moon hung close to the horizon, making it look larger than normal. The fairy lights were now bright, and flooding the table area with a golden glow. As he made his way through the tables, planning on looking for Lupin, Mrs. Weasley beckoned him to the head table, where all the Weasley's except Ron where sitting on Bill's right side. Fleur's family was sitting on her left side.

'Harry, you are sitting here with us. You're family' she said brightly, smiling up at him. He smiled back, somewhat forgetting his troubles from the stairwell, and sat down next to Fred close to the end. As he sat down, Mrs. Weasley looked down the table.

'Harry, where's Ron and Hermione?' she asked. Harry did not have to answer though, as Ron and Hermione came out the door, and took their places at the end of the table. Hermione sat next to Harry, and Ron next to her with Ginny at the end. Harry was glad in a few ways that Hermione and Ron sat between himself and Ginny. It seemed Bill had been waiting for them to make his speech. He stood up, the wedding guests becoming politely quiet.

'I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Me and Fleur are very honoured to have you here with us for this wonderful day. Firstly, I would like to thank my father and mother, for their wonderful guidance and support. Without their love, I would not be the man I am today' he proclaimed to the crown, with a look to his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both crying, and stood up for a hug from Bill. The crowd applauded, as did Harry. Harry knew how well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley treated himself. He couldn't fathom how it would have been being raised by such wonderful parents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finished the hug, and sat back down. The crowd again went silent again, as Bill continued.

'I would also like to thank my brothers and sister, who, even when pulling pranks on me' he zeroed in on Fred and George, who beamed triumphantly, 'always helped me, and allowed me to better understand some of my parents actions, even when I didn't' he said, looking back to the tables. Another small applause followed this part of his speech, and died down quickly.

'Finally' he announced brightly, 'to my new wife Fleur. Who has stood by even after my injuries from defending Hogwarts. She has helped me recover, and never stopped loving me. I will love her forever, and always' he finished.

Fleur, crying slightly however still looking beautiful, stood up, and the newlyweds shared a long kiss. The crowd, as well as Harry, applauded loudly, some roars and cries of happiness popping in here and there. Harry felt so happy that someone could feel such happiness at the time, when so many things where looking dark.

Bill sat back down, and as Fleur stood up to begin her speech, a sudden shiver ran down Harry's spine. At first, he ventured it was due to a gust of wind, yethe noticed the air stood still. Too still.

He looked to Hermione, and noticed she too was cold, rubbing her arms for warmth. Harry gazed up at the sky inquisitively, and dread filled his mind. The stars were veiled, and darkness surrounded the reception. The shiver ran through the guests at the tables like a wave, some standing up, pulling their wands out. Harry looked to Mr. Weasley, who also stood up. He observed his family, and said the word Harry knew was coming.

'Dementors'

He looked down to Mrs. Weasley, a horrified expression across her face, and told her hurriedly to take the family into the house as quickly as possible. She stood up, and moved over to Fred and George, however panic started to settle in.

The guests at the tables stood up, and were either grouping together trying to stay calm, or Apparating away as quickly as possible, yelling to each other making sure they had their family members.

Harry surveyed the area, and found Lupin and at least six other members of the Order of the Phoenix along the edges of the tables, looking out into the darkness for dementors. Harry saw one Order member, a tall thin man with brown hair on the far side of the Burrow, shoot a silver eagle out of his wand at an approaching dementor. The patronus swooped down on the dementor, and flew away.

People were now running everywhere, as dementors seemed to come from every direction, the coldness increasing rapidly. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's moved closer the house as quickly as possible, and became separated as people kept running in between them. Harry was knocked over, less than ten metres from the door, and saw Mrs. Weasley pushing Ginny and Gabrielle into the house. Ron and Hermione ran over, and helped Harry to his feet.

Harry looked back at the head table, Mr. Weasley shooting a duck shaped patronus at an approaching dementor, while Bill moved Fleur and her family towards the house. They ran past Harry, Ron, and Hermione, just as two dementors moved in behind them. Hermione pointed her wand at the nearest one, and paused for a moment.

'Expecto Patronum!' she yelled, and a silver otter shot out of her wand, and chased after the first dementor. The second one simply shifted past, and moved towards the three of them. Ron put his wand up, but fell to his knees before being able to say the charm. Hermione's otter now vanished, and Hermione herself had also fallen over, breathing heavily, her hands over her ears. As the dementor approached, its hood centered on Harry.

His mother's screams began to enter his head. He tried hard to block them, but they became louder and louder. Harry felt his knees hit the ground, as the screams became more intense, followed by the horrible high toned laugh that filled his nightmares.

Harry felt cold everywhere, and could tell that more than one dementor was closing in. He struggled to focus his thoughts as hard as he could, but the cold laugh became louder, his body frigid. He glimpsed Hermione, and remembered them hugging in her backyard. The memory flashed before his eyes, and he raised his wand.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' he yelled.

A great silver object flew out of his wand, and pushed the closest dementor back, making it scuttle away. It then turned, Harry moving his wand to the right, and pushed, what Harry noticed, were three other dementors away who were approaching them. As Harry lowered his wand, the object slowed, and evaporated in front of him. He gathered his thoughts, and looked around.

The dementors were now retreating from what he could see. Silver patronus' were soaring overhead, and the coldness that filled the area lifted. Most people had Apparated away, and the few that remained were huddled together in groups surrounded by those that made the patronus'. Harry glanced to Hermione and Ron, and helped them up to their feet. They seemed disorientated, but quickly recovered enough to stand up alone.

'Harry, what happened to your patronus?' Hermione asked, in a quiet and shallow voice. The three moved to the closest table that was not upturned, and sat down. Harry had wondered himself what was going on. When his patronus came out of his wand, it was not a stag, like it had always been. He did not have a clear view of it when it charged out, but when it dissolved in front of him, he could easily see what it was: a phoenix.

'I don't know. Lets get inside the house first' gestured Harry. Hermione and Ron both nodded, and they slowly moved their way to the house. Mr. Weasley came over frantically, helping the three into the house, along with Lupin who was nearby. Once they entered, Mrs. Weasley gave all three of them a huge hug, and sat them down, opening up a huge slab of Honeyduke's Chocolate.

'Are you three alright?' she quaked, as she handed out the chocolate. Ron nodded, as did Hermione, who was looking at Harry with worry. Harry was staring at the middle of the table, which was still strune with plates of wedding food.

Why had his patronus changed? He remembered Tonks' patronus had changed after Sirius died. Maybe Dumbledore's death had that same affect to Harry as Sirius' death had to her?

'Harry dear, are you alright?' Harry looked up, and found Mrs. Weasley looking at him, with a worried look much like Hermione. Harry looked earnestly to the doorway, where Lupin was still standing. Mrs. Weasley called him over, and Harry got up to talk to him, but Mrs. Weasley sat him back down.

'No, you have to sit dear. That wasn't just one dementor around you three' she said.

'Four actually Molly' elaborated Lupin, with a small grin to Harry. He motioned Harry to the stairwell, and reassured Mrs. Weasley.

'Don't worry Molly, we're only going over here. He'll be back in a moment.' She gave a nagging look, with her lips pressed tight, however nodded. Harry stood up, and moved to the stairwell, and asked about his partronus.

'Yes, well, I thought it might happen. See, Dumbledore's death must have affected you, and caused your patronus to change. Very interesting that it became a phoenix though' he mulled, with a look down the stairwell.

'Why is it interesting?' Harry asked.

'Well' Lupin said, with a thoughtful look, 'Dumbledore's patronus was a phoenix. If yours changed to one, then . . . well, there will be more time later to understand it later. We should all settle down, and make sure everyone's alright, and start cleaning up.' He started down the stairs, back to the kitchen, and stopped short of the last six stairs.

'By the way Harry, what memory did you choose?' he asked. Harry told him it was of the hug he shared with Hermione, and Lupin gave Harry a smile.

'Well, I must say, it was a powerful memory to work on all those dementors.' He continued to smile, but Harry mentioned it only worked on the four around them. Lupin looked to him, and explained.

'It didn't just work on the ones around you. Other dementors, even on the other side of The Burrow, saw the phoenix, and scuttled away.' He looked back down the stairs, and went back into the kitchen.

Harry took another deep breath, and tiredly went back into the kitchen.

**_Spell / Name Meanings - _**  
**Amelia** – A play off of the character Emilia from "A Winter's Tale" by W. Shakespeare. In the play, she is one of Hermione's ladies-in-waiting (yes, this is the play that Hermione's name is from). I thought staying with the Shakespeare there would be interesting  
**Athimus** - Just a name I made up, no real meaning  
**Alcrux** – The end star of the constellation Crux in the southern sky, which is shaped like a cross (hence the name Crux). The name is meant to have a religious connection.


	4. The Silver Locket

- CHAPTER FOUR -

**_The Silver Locket_**

The remainder of the night at The Burrow was spent awake by everyone. Members of the Order went through the remaining guests, and found that all of them were alright, with the exception of two children in need of large amounts of chocolate. The Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry went ahead with clearing away the tables, cutlery resting unused on them, and chairs.

Harry felt sorry for Bill and Fleur, their wedding feast gone to ruin. The majority of the food still sat on the kitchen table, and was over the course of the night, eaten by those who helped clean up. The Delacour's stayed the night, helping as well, with the only exception of Mr. Delacour. He Apparated back to France shortly after midnight, making sure everyone there was safe.

When the sun rose in the morning, all the guests had made it safely home. Only the Weasley's, Delacour's, Harry, Hermione, and Lupin remained at The Burrow, made normal again, tables gone, the white tent packed up into the Weasley's attic.

Mad-Eye departed once he found everyone was alright, and Tonks and Shacklebolt had to go to the Ministry to report the attack. Harry felt very tired, and even though he had not asked more about his patronus to Lupin, he wanted very much to go to sleep.

As Harry drowsily sat down at the kitchen table, which now stood clean of food, he felt the lack of sleep overpowering him. Just as his head started to droop, his eyes closing slowly, a thump from the doorway cause him to jerk back awake. Lupin had come in from outside, looked around the room, and sat across from Harry.

'Harry, I'm surprised. I was expecting you to ask me all night about your patronus, yet you've barely said anything since the attack. Are you alright?' he asked amiably. Harry slowly nodded his head as he looked at the grey haired man, feeling himself momentarily falling asleep each time it inclined downwards. Lupin took out his wand, and conjured two cups of steaming butterbeer. Harry took a sip of his appreciatively, and looked up.

'I've just been . . . thinking, and I'm tired, that's all' he murmured. It was true, he had thought quite a bit while helping with the clean up. His mind raced with thoughts about his patronus, Hermione and Ron, Ginny, and what was to come in the next few months. The dementor attack reminded Harry of how big a threat Voldemort was. While at Privet Drive, he did not feel the danger as much, but now understood how the whole wizarding community felt.

'Thinking about what Harry?' Lupin asked. Harry could tell he was trying to fill Sirius' shoes, being the one Harry asked advice for. He knew Lupin just as long as Sirius, however they had a different connection. He felt his worries with Hermione and Ron where his own, and asking about it would not help, as well as his situation with Ginny. He decided to ask about his patronus, knowing Lupin already planned on telling him about it.

'As I said last night, your patronus changed, probably due to seeing Dumbledore die. I never really taught you everything about them. They take the shape of something that reflects the caster. Your patronus was a stag, because you are so much like your father, I mean, you even look like him. You resembled him so much, that you didn't even know it until Sirius told James' animagus form was a stag. It works much the same for Hermione. Hers, if I saw correctly, is an otter, which symbolizes curiosity, grace, and strength in character, all of which Hermione has.

'Now sometimes they change. Since the patronus reflects something of the caster, if the caster is changed, then it is changed as well. You might have seen that Nymphadora's patronus changed after Sirius' death. It was, before his death, a leopard, probably showing her cunning and hidden attributes. After his death, she was very distraught and sad. Since she changed, her patronus did too. Now she claims it's a Werewolf, but I personally believe it's a large dog, much like was Sirius was in his animagus form. She believes it's a Werewolf for -- well, for reasons. For me, I think it changed to a dog, not a Werewolf, because it reflects her feelings of loss. Your case is different though.'

Lupin looked around the kitchen, evidently seeing if anyone was around to hear. He moved closer to Harry, the creases on his face more apparent in the angled sunlight. He leaned slightly in on the table, and spoke in a quieter tone.

'In your case Harry, the death of Dumbledore must have affected you very much. It changed you enough to make you different than your father. I can understand, since Dumbledore always had a special place for you in his heart, and I can imagine it worked the other way too.' Harry nodded, and Lupin continued. 'The interesting part comes in figuring out why your patronus changed specifically to a phoenix.

'You see, Voldemort was always scared to face Dumbledore. He avoided it as much as possible, and his Death Eaters knew this. The dementors also knew, and that is why they fled last night. They saw the phoenix, and how powerful it was, and believed Dumbledore was here. They are afraid of him as much as Voldemort is. Now I have done some thinking myself about why it would change to a phoenix, and I can only surmise one reason. I think, that it's because you are more like Dumbledore now.'

Harry wondered if Lupin's butterbeer was spiked. How could Harry be like Dumbledore? Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in the world, with a plethora of knowledge Harry could never have. Harry remembered when Dumbledore would walk into a room, and radiate energy and power. Harry could never have that, and even if he did, not at his age at least. 'That's not possible,' said Harry. 'How can I be more like Dumbledore?'

'Well, I think only one big factor comes into play here: Voldemort is scared of you too Harry. He has tried countless times to kill you, yet you've always managed to escape. You have, whether you realize it or not, the makings of a great wizard in you. You must of course understand that Dumbledore was your age at sometime, and was not as great in his younger years. He was able to perform magic beyond his years, much like you.

'I think it's much the same now as it was with your stag patronus. You didn't realize how much you were like James until after you found out about his animagus form. This is the same' expressed Lupin. He looked at Harry for a moment, and stood up.

'You should go and get some sleep. Most of the others have gone for a nap, and you had it worst than most of them. Go ahead, things will be fine' he reassured.

'Thanks Remus' smiled Harry, as he stood up, and walked towards the staircase. As he bound upwards, he went over the thoughts in his head.

It did make some sense that his patronus would change after Dumbledore died. It affected him very profoundly, not having the voice of wisdom there. Harry walked into Ron's room, finding Ron lying diagonally on his bed, sleeping noisily. The window had been closed and draped, making the room relatively dark. Next to Ron's bed, a small second bed was there for Harry. Harry, very unceremoniously, fell onto the bed, and fell asleep instantly.

Harry felt he had been asleep for only a few seconds, when he was woken up by the creak of the door being opened. Harry stirred slowly, noticing his glasses had slid down his face. He quickly put them on, and looked to the doorway.

Hermione was there, holding a tray of food. Harry glanced at Ron's bed, and found it was empty. He looked at the window quickly, and could tell the sun was low on the horizon, telling him it was late in the day. Hermione walked into the room, putting the tray down on Ron's bed, and went over to open the drapes slightly. Sunlight poured into the room, and it took Harry a few seconds to adapt to the light. He sat up, and looked to Hermione who smiled.

'I brought you some food. How are you feeling?' she asked timidly, moving back onto Ron's bed. Harry turned around groggily on his bed, and faced Hermione, wiping his eyes to see clearly. She passed the tray to Harry, who glanced at it, putting it down next to him. It seemed to have an array of food from the previous night that was not eaten. He decided he would eat after Hermione left.

'I'm alright.'

'Harry, do you have any idea why your patronus changed?' she asked curiously.

'Yeah, I talked to Lupin about it this morning. He said it was because I saw Dumbledore die. Said something about a patronus reflected the caster, and that I changed. He said that it being a phoenix might be because I'm . . . well, Lupin said I'm more like Dumbledore, although I can't see how' said Harry evenly. Hermione nodded.

'I figured as much. I did some reading about patronus', and they sometimes change after having something big affect you. And I don't know what you're talking about, I can see resemblances between you and Dumbledore' she articulated confidently. Harry gave her a quizzical look, and asked what connections.

'Well, you both are skilled wizards, leaders, and, if I might say so, excellent teachers. Look at the patronus I made. You taught me how to do that. Without the DA, I would not have been able to.' She smiled, and motioned Harry to eat. She was getting up to leave, when Harry suddenly blurted out words he instantly regretted.

'I saw you and Ron . . . up here, before the feast' he muttered. Harry hated himself for asking, and wished he could take it back. This was something between the two of them, and it was not his place to interfere with it. He was going to apologize, but Hermione stopped in the doorway. She paused for a moment, sat back down, and was again, avoiding Harry's eyes by looking at her feet.

'Let me explain' she said quietly.

'Ron and I . . . well, after the funeral, we talked a bit about things, and we have been owling each other quite a bit. When I got here, he was . . . well, like I said, down and out. I came up here to tell him to not to get all upset about it, and I don't know. I gave him a hug, and when I looked up, we ended up kissing. You must have walked in then. I had a feeling you saw something, because you looked pretty shocked, but I kept quiet. I talked to Ron afterwards, just to tell him to keep it quiet for the moment, so we could talk about it today.' She finally looked at Harry, very intently.

'Harry, I want to know if it's OK with you about me and Ron. Please tell me, truthfully, is it OK?' she asked, giving Harry a hopeful look.

Harry looked at her, weighing his options. He knew it would change how they were friends. He knew he would probably become a third wheel, but on the other hand, he shouldn't say no just because of himself. That would be selfish, and this is something both of them want. He decided, and smiled.

'I have no problems with you and Ron. He's liked you long enough, it's about time the oaf finally did something about it' he said laughingly. She smiled back, and giggled, something quite un-Hermione like.

'How are you getting along with Ginny?' she asked, sounding happier with Harry's response. Harry frowned.

'Well, I'm hoping she'll be OK. She usually bounces back alright, but I can imagine it'll take time' he replied.

'Don't worry, I'll talk to her. She'll be alright' she sympathized. She stood, and walked to the door, again motioning Harry to eat. He smiled again, and dove into his food.

Just as Harry finished his meal, Ron came into the room, and sat down on his bed. He asked Harry about his patronus as well, and Harry told him a shortened version of the story he told Hermione.

'Blimey, more like Dumbledore' he said after Harry finished. Harry wasn't feeling like retelling the exact conversation to Ron, and was more worried about the night before and if everyone was alright, so he asked.

'Everyone's OK. Mum isn't very happy that the wedding was messed up, but dad was just happy no one was really hurt. Bill and Fleur went to France with the Delacours once everything was cleaned up. The garden was messed up a lot last night, but it's back to normal' said Ron gruffly, as he laid back on his bed.

The mentioning of the garden pushed the last nights events out of Harry's mind, and brought back the visions from his dream.

'Ron, I had a dream a few weeks ago on the Hogwarts Express. It was of The Burrow. The Dark Mark was over it, and it was deserted' Harry said quickly. Ron sat up, and looked at Harry, a contemplative look on his face, his eyes thin with thought.

'Well, no one was there, right?' he asked. Harry nodded, and he continued, sounding elated. 'Well, no worries then. Since you didn't see anyone, then no one was hurt. We must've gotten all out before anything happened' said Ron coolly.

Harry had not thought of it that way, but he had not mentioned the presents of Nagini at the house, or the eerie feeling when he was running inside looking for the Weasley's. He mentioned these both to Ron, his attitude staying the same.

'Don't worry Harry. Tell my dad about it, but I'm not too worried. Seems in the dream we get out alright. Com'on, lets get downstairs,' he said, motioning to the door. Harry picked up his food tray, and followed Ron downstairs to the kitchen, where Charlie, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting at the table. They all seemed rested, but still on edge after the last night's events.

'I know Ginny, but you won't know until August' said Charlie, looking thoroughly annoyed. Ginny was sitting opposite him, looking out the window. 'Hi Harry, how you feeling?' asked Charlie, turning towards the stairwell.

'I'm fine. What won't you know until August?' asked Harry. Ginny continued to look out the window, not responding to Harry.

'Well, Ginny here is worried Hogwarts won't be open in September, but I keep telling her she won't find out until the letters come, which is in August' said Charlie firmly. Ginny was looking longingly out the window, no doubt hoping to see an owl flying towards The Burrow. She gave a sigh, and turned towards Charlie.

'I'm not just waiting for that, my OWL results should be here soon. I know I did awful in Potions, but I'm hoping for a pass' she said somberly. Harry had almost forgotten that she had just finished her OWL's and the results came before the usual Hogwarts letters.

'I'm sure they'll come in soon Ginny' said Harry, giving her a quick smile, hoping she would look at him at least. She gave sigh, and looked back to the window. 'Where's your mum and dad?' Ginny exused herself, and went outside. Charlie now gave a sigh, and answered Harry.

'Dad's at work, and Mum is outside. She was nice, and didn't ask us to degnome or help with the garden today' he said nicely. Ron and Harry made their way to the sitting room, where Hermione joined them.

'Don't fret about Ginny, she'll come around eventually. I'm just worried that we weren't able to tell any of the Order about the address' she said, looking concerned.

Harry forgot about telling the Order about the new address, and now everyone was gone. He looked back on the night, and noticed there were few times they could have actually told people anyways; but the chance of getting that many Order members together again is minimal.

'Well, we can at least tell Ron's family, and I'm sure Remus will be back before we leave' pointed out Harry. Ron looked puzzled at the conversation, and somewhat annoyed that he didn't know what they were talking about. Harry saw this, and told Hermione to tell him about Grimmauld. She took out a quill, and parchment, and wrote down a quick note. She handed the paper over to Ron, who read it quickly. He looked taken aback as Hermione quickly took the paper back, and set it on fire.

'You renamed Grimmauld!? But that means . . . wait a minute! Hermione's your secret keeper!' flabbergasted Ron, as both Harry and Hermione made frantic attempts to keep him quiet. Harry nodded, putting his finger to his lips, and Ron's mouth opened in shock.

'When did you do that?' mouthed Ron. Harry explained how they went to Grimmauld after getting off the Hogwarts Express with Professor Flitwick. Ron only closed his mouth a minute or two after gawking at both Hermione and Harry.

'So that's why you two both left so quickly that day. I was asking Mum about it, but she said to mind my own business. So how are you going to tell the other Order members?'

'Well, we're going to have to deal with that when it happens. Let me go show you what I've been studying' said Harry merrily. There was nothing they could do about it now, and Harry wanted to show them what he was practicing. The three of them got up, went ahead and gave the new address to Charlie, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, and walked over to a clear area of grass to practice spells.

Hermione was surprised to see how easily Harry could do some non-verbal spells, and his new wandless spell for getting out of Petrificus Totalus. Harry found it worked also on Stunning Spells too. Once it started to get dark, the three of them returned to the house, where they found Mr. Weasley returned from work, along with Tonks and Lupin.

'How have you three been doing today?' asked Mr. Weasley as they entered the kitchen. Lupin smiled when Harry mentioned the spells he learned on his own and were practicing, and they all sat down at the dinner table to eat. During the dinner, Hermione went ahead and gave Grimmauld's new address to Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks.

Once dinner was finished, it was time for Harry to return to Privet Drive. He said goodbye to the Weasley's, Hermione, and Tonks, and followed Mr. Weasley and Lupin to the lawn in front of The Burrow, where the three of them Apparated back to Privet Drive. When they arrived in the backyard, Harry stopped them from entering the house.

'It's best if we talk back here' assured Harry. Lupin and Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement, and moved away from the door.

'OK, so did Professor McGonagall talk to you about what's planned for your birthday?' asked Lupin. Harry nodded, and asked who would be his guard.

'Well, me, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Nymphadora- sorry, Tonks. It'll take a while for me to get used to that' Lupin commented, smiling at Harry. 'Anyways, we're keeping the guard smaller; we don't want to attract too much attention. We will be here at quarter to midnight the night of the 30th.' Mr. Weasley now looked at his watch, and motioned Lupin away from Harry.

'Sorry Harry, but we have to get back. I'll make sure to tell Ron and Hermione to keep the owls going' said Mr. Weasley. Harry suddenly remembered he had to tell him about his dream, and waved his hands hoping to stop the two of them from Apparating away. He reached them, and told Mr. Weasley his concerns. Mr. Weasley looked distressed about the dream.

'OK, thank you for telling me Harry. I'll tell Molly about it, and we will make sure nothing happens, OK? Alright, now, go ahead inside. Keep the training up, and we'll see you in a few weeks' he reassured. Harry nodded, and with a quick handshake, Lupin and Mr. Weasley Apparated away.

Harry took a deep breath, turned, and entered the kitchen. He told his uncle, who was sitting in the sitting room watching a boxing match with Dudley, that he was home. He received a wave of a pudgy hand in response, and went ahead to his room, putting away his clothes and planning his next few weeks.

Meanwhile outside, a small bush next to the fence in the backyard gave a rustle, and a disheveled rat scurried out. The rat gave a quick glance to the house, and scuttled off through a hole in the fence.

--

By the morning of July 30th, Harry was more than ready to leave Privet Drive. His aunt and uncle made a week long joke of the wedding Harry attended. Even though Harry told them it was just like a normal wedding (although he did not know exactly what a muggle wedding was like, and he neglected to mention the Dementors), they seemed not to hear. He was glad when they found it less funny, and finally dropped it.

Harry spent most of his time inside still, trying to go over everything he needed to do over the next few months. He knew searching for the Horcruxes was top on the list, but getting to Grimmauld and going to Godric's Hollow was first. Plus, while in he stayed at Privet Drive, he could not really do any searching or thinking about Horcruxes. He knew he would need to actually go to different places, and get help from Ron and Hermione.

Hermione and Ron continued to send owls during his last few weeks at Privet Drive. The Order decided for both Harry's and others safety that Hermione and Ron could not come to Privet Drive. The biggest concern was if Death Eaters were watching the house for people entering and leaving. Harry was upset about this decision, however understood the repercussions. If Death Eaters were watching Number Four, and if Hermione or Ron came here, they could be identified and put at risk, which is the last thing Harry wanted.

Harry woke, and found July 30th was much like that of the wedding, clear and warm. He got up, and got ready for the day. He had been cleaning his room up during the past few days, and little was left to pack. Once he ate breakfast, he made sure everything was packed in his trunk. He wanted to be ready ahead of time, to make his departure as quick as possible. He neglected to tell his aunt or uncle about leaving, and planned too at supper time.

As he packed his trunk with the last items from his room, he was reminded of things from his past. He picked up his photo album that Hagrid gave him as he left in his first year. He opened it, and his parents waved back. Harry smiled, and put the album carefully in the trunk, on top of his Hogwarts robes.

Next were the shard remains of his old Nimbus Two-Thousand. He was surprised to find them, forgetting that he had kept them. He took them, wrapped them in a small bag, and placed them in the trunk, along with his intact broom--his wonderful Firebolt. Once everything he owned was in his trunk, which notably still had space, he took it and moved it to the end of his bed. He sat down, and looked around the room.

He called this his room for 6 years, and was now leaving it forever. He did not like Privet Drive, with all the bad memories of his childhood. Nevertheless, this room was his sanctuary. Even though his uncle locked him in here, he was able to do what he wanted within the confines of these walls. He felt he would miss the room, even though it was originally just a storage room for Dudley's broken toys.

At supper that night, Harry had no choice but to tell his uncle, aunt, and Dudley that he would be leaving forever. As Vernon finished telling Harry's aunt about a customer that came in that day by taking a sip of water, Harry stole the opportunity to tell him.

'I'm leaving tonight, for good' he announced quickly. Vernon spat his water, turning as he did trying not to get it on the table and instead, pelting Dudley with the full brunt.

He put his empty glass down, and looked at Harry with an almost insane look of happiness on his face. Petunia, seeming less ebullient for some reason, was listening to Harry carefully, something she never did. Dudley, in the mean time, was trying to dry himself off.

'Leaving. Leaving! For good? Oh, I've waited for this day!' boasted Vernon, getting up from the table and reaching to the top of the cabinet behind him, and pulling out a small bottle of liquor.

He grabbed two small glasses, handed one to Petunia. He poured the amber coloured liquor in the two glasses, excitedly toasted, and drained his glass, Petunia following suite. They hugged each other, and sat back down with large smiles on their faces.

'How soon are you gone boy?' he asked, refilling his drink.

'Tonight, just before midnight' responded Harry irritably. He stood up, and moved to the kitchen with his plate. He did not want to be in the room as they celebrated Harry's coming departure. He quickly returned to his room, as he heard Uncle Vernon talking about what to do with Harry's soon to be empty room. Harry entered the room, and was surprised to see a small creature standing next to his bed.

It was small, with large green eyes, and very bizarre clothes, which included a number of hats, a red sweater, and an innumerable amount of socks.

'Harry Potter! Dobby has been waiting to see you!' said the house elf excitedly.

'Dobby! What are you doing here? Why have you been waiting to see?' asked Harry, as he sat down on his bed. Dobby walked quickly to Harry, and looked at him grimly.

'Harry Potter is in danger, and Dobby has come to help in his time of need!' announced Dobby. Harry understood that he was in danger, he was always in danger now. Why would Dobby come to help though? He was protected here until midnight, but he was leaving with the guard before hand.

'How am I in danger Dobby?' Harry asked. Dobby looked around the room, and moved closer to Harry.

'Harry Potter must be careful tonight. Mr. Lupin sent me to bring your trunk to your new home, and told me to warn you. Be careful and remember your questions Harry Potter!' whispered Dobby gravely, putting a hand on Harry's trunk and Hedwig's empty cage, and snapping his fingers. With a crack, Dobby, the trunk, and cage vanished.

Harry was glad he had his wand in his pocket, that he let Hedwig out to hunt, and that he packed earlier. He understood Dobby's warning, just to make sure Harry had his questions ready for the guard.

He looked at his watch, and found he had just under three hours left until he was leaving. He did not know how the guard was getting him to Grimmauld. He remembered last time they came for him, and the long broom ride it took to get to Grimmauld. They couldn't be taking brooms, because his had just vanished, along with all his other possessions.

Harry decided to take the time, make sure nothing was left, and try to rest. He did not sleep much the night before, excited over the last day at the Dursley's. He tried hard to sleep, however his excitement was tripled now. The idea of finally leaving the Dursley's was something Harry dreamed and wished for years.

Harry started thinking of how he would celebrate when he arrived at Grimmauld when suddenly, a knock came at the door. No one ever knocked on Harry's door. Usually, Uncle Vernon would just unlock the door, and trample in. Harry got up, went to the door, and opened it causiously.

Aunt Petunia was standing outside, looking down the hallway. She looked back at Harry, and he found she looked sad, or at least what sad might look like on Petunia. He asked what was wrong, and she motioned Harry down the hallway towards her and Uncle Vernon's room. Harry was hesitant to follow, but saw a small amount of hope in Aunt Petunia's eyes, and followed her down the hallway. She opened the door, and he followed.

Their room was about twice the size of Harry's. A queen size bed with white sheets was against the closest wall in the centre. There was a light wood vanity and armoire located on the other walls, both of which where spotlessly clean.

As Harry looked around the room, still standing in the doorway, Aunt Petunia was going into the bottom of the armoire, and retrieved a small cardboard box, placing it on the top of the vanity. Harry moved slowly to the opposite side of the vanity, looked at Petunia, and was surprised to see she was crying as she sat down in the seat.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had no idea why she asked him to come into her and Uncle Vernon's room, let alone why she got this box. It had no marks on the outside, and was closed by one piece of tape. She took off the tape, still sniffling, and put the box in front of Harry.

'Open it' she said, taking a tissue out dabbing her eyes. Harry took the box, and slowly lifted the lid.

The box was empty, at least at first glance. When Harry looked closer, he saw a small circular locket lying on the bottom. It was silver, with a plain outside, and about the size of a five pence piece. Harry looked to his aunt, who motioned Harry to open it. Harry opened the locket, and was surprised to find two faces staring back at him.

There, inside the silver locket, was a picture of Harry's mother Lily on one side, and on the other, a picture of Harry's father James. Harry stood stunned in his aunt and uncle's bedroom, while Petunia looked on. The pictures where wizards pictures, so both Lily and James waved to Harry. Harry was going to ask his aunt about it, when she answered his unasked question.

'It was Lily's. We, sorry, I was told to give it to you when you where old enough. Of course, I forgot about it until a few days ago. Since you're leaving tonight, I'm giving it to you now' she finished. She had finished crying, and was now watching Harry sympathetically.

Harry thought about it over in his head how to respond. She kept this in her room all this time, and never gave it to him. She says she forgot, which could be true, but Harry felt torn between yelling about keeping the locket from him, and thanking her for giving it to him. He resolved to thank his aunt. She did keep it all this time, even though she tried as hard as possible to forget Harry's mother. Also, Harry just noticed, Petunia used his mother's first name just now.

'Thank you Aunt Petunia' said Harry. She stood up, and quickly motioned Harry to the door. She checked to make sure no one was around, and Harry returned to his room. Once Harry was inside, he turned the light on, and examined the locket closer.

It was silver, fairly light in weight, with a silver chain. No marks were present on the outside, and when Harry opened it again, his parents smiled up at him. He saw the edges of the pictures where worn, and took them out carefull. Underneath, he was surprised to find a tiny inscribing.

_To my_  
_dearest Lily_

_All my love_  
_James_

Harry read the inscribing, and realized this locket was his mother's, given to her by his father. Harry felt a warm feeling in his heart, at the knowledge it was his mother's. He now had one item of each of his parents; his fathers cloak, and now, his mother's locket. Harry, sitting in his room, on his bed to which he would never sleep in again, was suddenly overcome with emotion.

Harry now had no family left. His parents dead before he knew them, his godfather dead for over a year now, and Harry's last person, Dumbledore, was now gone too. Harry had wished so much over his lifetime that his parents lived, and that he would have had a normal life. He had no memories of his parents and up to now, only one thing to connect to them, his father cloak. Now, with his mother's locket, Harry felt alone, and far away. As memories of times he wished for his mother and father started pouring into his mind, tears started to fall on his lap as he held his head in his hands, his right one still holding onto the locket.

Harry tried to calm himself down, and relax. He realized how he never really had a chance to reflect like this about his life up to now, and decided determinately that this was not the time. He wiped his eyes, and decided to put the locket on. It did not look as foolish as he thought it would, it having been for a girl. The locket was small enough to look like a small silver disk. Harry checked his watch, and saw it was 9:38pm. The guard would be here in almost two hours. Harry laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep, but settled with a rest.

His mind was doing back flips, racing along with so many thoughts. The Horcruxes, Ron and Hermione, the Order, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and surprisingly, Aunt Petunia, all continued to surface in his thoughts as he lay in the darken room. Harry tried hard to enjoy the last few hours in the protected house, his thoughts not allowing it. Harry sat up after what felt like ten minutes, turned on the light, and looked to his watch. To his surprise, it read 11:29pm. He had been laying on his bed mulling over his thoughts for almost two hours. Shaking his head to keep alert, Harry surveyed the room, taking one last glance at his room, and closed the door behind him.

When he got downstairs, he found, to his surprise and dismay, all the Dursley's up and in the living room. Watching the late newscast on the television, they looked at him enter and sit down carefully. The news anchor was reporting on an unexplained car crash just outside Manchester that killed all the occupants. Harry and the Dursley's now looked at the anchor woman.

'The father of the family driving the car somehow ended up veering off the road, and into a ravine, where the car sunk quickly. The Boot family of Preston, Lancashire, father Thomas, mother Margaret, and two sons Alex and Terry, all perished. Driving conditions where normal, and no skid marks were found on the roadway. Police have released no other information, and are investigating further' said the anchor. Harry was struck with horror as he listened.

Terry Boot was in Harry's year at Hogwarts, except in Ravenclaw. He remembered when he saw him get sorted, and in their fifth year, when he asked why Hermione wasn't in Ravenclaw because she was so smart. He was a muggleborn, so his family knew nothing of magic.

It was not an accident, but a murder. Harry remembered Dumbledore talking about the Riddle murders, and how odd they were to muggles. This car accident had the same feeling, and Harry knew it was Voldemort's doing.

Vernon gave a grunt, and changed channels. 'News is so depressing these days. What's happening to this bloody country!' He found a channel that suited him better, which had a show about vacationing in Italy. His uncle rearranged himself in his seat, and cleared his throat.

'So, you're finally leaving tonight?' he asked, and Harry nodded back to his uncle. To Harry's disbelief, Vernon did not smile back in his usual victorious mood, but instead, wore an unhappy frown. Vernon looked to Petunia, who looked sad, then stood up.

'Yes, well, good luck there boy. Make sure not to come back. I'm going to bed' he said evenly, leaving the room, and thumping up the stairs. Dudley made a grab for the remote control, and switched the television to one of his newest liked shows. Harry looked to his watch again, and stood up, seeing that the guard would be here in ten minutes.

As Harry made his way to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Aunt Petunia moving to the kitchen as well. He entered, and she followed, taking a seat at the table and looking sad and upset. Harry asked what was wrong, and she looked down at the table and answered.

'I'm . . . I'm sorry Harry. I realize how horrible your uncle and I have been' she expressed, giving Harry a sorrowful look. Harry was taken aback by this remark, seeing how in years past she would always try and blame everything on him, and get mad at him so easily.

'I don't understand' he said, 'why are you saying this now?'

'Because you're leaving. Last summer, Dumbledore spoke the truth, whether I like it or not. And as much as I am disgusted by your kind, you are family, so I apologize.' Harry was mystified. Not only was she apologizing, she knew Dumbledore's name, and, he remembered, what dementors were. This would be the last time he would see his Aunt, so he had nothing to loose by asking.

'Aunt Petunia' he started cautiously, 'how do you know about Dumbledore and dementors?'

She took a long breath, and gave a glance towards the living room, where the television was playing Dudley's program. She motioned Harry to sit down across from her, and he did. Harry so far figured he was alright, considering she did not start ranting and raving at him.

'I remember when your mother got her letter. Like I told you, Mum and Dad were so proud of her. I was, of course, disgusted by it at first. A witch, in our family' she said weakly.

Harry leaned towards the table, and listened carefully.

'She went to that awful school, and I continued a normal life. Mum and Dad always told me how much they wished for me to be a witch too, and it disgusted me they didn't see the truth. I thought I'd have no choice the day I received my letter.' At this comment, Harry lost control, and his mouth fell open in shock.

'You received a Hogwarts letter?' Harry asked in surprise. Petunia lowered her head, and nodded slowly.

'I remember the afternoon the owl came. Luckily, I was in my room, and it came through the window; scared me half to death. It was an acceptance letter like the one Lily received. I didn't want to be like Lily though. She always was first for everything, and there I was; the runner up. I didn't want that in my life, especially as a horrible witch. So, I took the letter, and burned it in my spiteful, and I'll admit, childish mood. Your grandparents never suspected, and although they were sad about it, I was not'

'So you can do magic?' Harry asked tentatively.

'No, I've never done magic. I never wanted to' she answered, sighing tiredly. 'Truth be told' she continued, lifting her head and looking at Harry, 'as time went on, I became . . . jealous of Lily and being a witch.'

'Jealous?'

'Your grandparents were always proud of her accomplishments and her talent. The oldest child, succeeding so well at school, living in a world they could only dream of, the first to marry . . . I was always second to your mother. I detested her for it, and I started hating myself as well. I won't lie, sometimes I wondered what would have happened if I had entered your world . . .'

'But how do you know about Dumbledore, and dementors?' Harry reiterated.

'Lily and James were at your grandparents house just before their wedding, and I was just leaving from a visit. I used the loo before I left, and overheard them talking about dementor attacks to your grandparents. They explained what they were, and learned that way.

'The first time I heard from Dumbledore when I burned my letter when I was eleven. He sent me a letter asking why I did not accept the invitation to Hogwarts, but I did not reply. I was focused on not being like Lily. After that, I heard nothing from him until the night you showed up on my doorstep, and he left a note telling me what I had to do for you.'

'I was torn with what to do with you. You were a symbol of everything I hated; Lily, and the magical world. So, I treated you in a manner befitting that hatred. Dumbledore wrote asking how you were as you grew up, and I informed him that you were alright. Mrs. Figg helped me with the owls, so Vernon would not suspect anything; however I disliked having to deal with those wretched owls.' Harry, at this point, had to interrupt.

'Wait, you knew that Mrs. Figg was a squib?' he asked astonished. Petunia nodded, and Harry continued. 'Is that why you sent me there?'

'At first, when you where younger, it was alright for me to make quick trips there so Dumbledore would not intrude. Eventually, I decided that it would be easier for Mrs. Figg to do it, so we sent you there once a year. She would see how you where, and tell Dumbledore. He left me alone, only until that night dementors came' Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'When the letter came, it was Dumbledore telling me to remember his last note. Mrs. Figg gave it to me during that summer. It told me to keep you in the house, or you would die at the hands of the same man that killed your parents.

'At first I kept you safe because I didn't want Dumbledore to interfere with my life; but after all the hate and anger I put to both you and Lily, I felt this was something I had to do. Lily gave her life to save you, and I knew what was waiting for you outside this house. I decided after all those years of being childish with my sibling jealousy and envy over your mother's accomplishments, to do the right thing for once. I kept you here, to protect you, which was what Dumbledore first asked of me.' She took a short breath at this point, but continued on.

'It was hard to sell to Vernon, nevertheless he forgot about it with time. Now my task is done, and you are leaving. Again, I'm sorry for how we have treated you, and please, do not tell Vernon or Dudley of what I have done' she finished. Harry nodded, and the two stood up. Petunia moved around to the other side of the table, and looked sadly at Harry.

'Be safe' she said. Harry nodded again, and Petunia did something she never did before. She gave Harry a hug.

Harry was caught off balance by this mentally. Just hours before, she was toasting to his leaving the house, and now she was hugging him goodbye. He wondered if he would ever understand such a bizarre night.

The hug itself was light, however Harry accepted it. To finally see some compassion from Petunia was a welcome change, even if it was only minutes before he was leaving. Petunia let go, and left the kitchen, and went upstairs to her and Vernon's room silently. Harry turned, and gave a big sigh, trying to piece parts of what Petunia said into a picture that would make sense. It would be, Harry could tell, a big picture.

Just as he was about to take a seat, a knock came at the back door, startling Harry slightly. Harry moved to the window and looked out, and he was happy to see Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye waiting for him. The talk with Petunia left him disoriented, totally forgetting the guard. Lupin waved to Harry, and moved closer to the door.

'OK Harry, here's your question: why were you a little upset at the wedding?' asked Lupin. Harry remembered and told Lupin it was because he wasn't in the wedding party.

Lupin smiled, 'that's right Harry, now ask us our questions quickly' he said, pointing to his wrist. Harry looked at the clock, and noticed it was already 11:46pm. Harry went ahead and asked Mad-Eye, Kinglsy, and Tonks their questions. All answered correctly (although Tonks needed to answer twice to get it correct. Harry attributed it to her nerves). At last came Lupin, with a simple question Harry knew he would answer correctly.

'Alright Remus, why do you think my patronus changed?' He knew the question was simple, since they only talked about it a few weeks before.

'Ah yes,' he said, glancing at the others. 'If I remember correctly, we agreed it was because of the stress of the situation. There were a lot dementors there that night, so it must have changed your patronus for the time. Now Harry, can we get going, it's getting close to midnight' said Lupin. Harry gave a fake smile, and quickly moved from the window against the wall, and stared blankly at the table with utter bewilderment.

Lupin gave the wrong answer. Lupin said it was from seeing Dumbledore die, and that he was more like Dumbledore. Giving Harry the wrong answer meant only one thing: these weren't Lupin and Order members, they were Death Eaters.


	5. New Homes and New Heads

- CHAPTER FIVE -

_**New Homes and New Heads**_

Suddenly struck with panic, Harry was at a loss as to what to do. He was only safe in the house for another five minutes, then the Death Eaters could storm in with no problem.

He had to think quickly. He wished the real Lupin told him of a back up plan, so he wouldn't feel so helpless. He couldn't take his broom, because it was at Grimmauld, along with everything else. He had his wand, but he doubted he could take all four Death Eaters on at once. Harry figured only one solution, to Apparate.

He knew he was underage, but the situation was dire, and he had no other option. As he started to focus on Grimmauld, the television gave a roar, and Harry remembered the Dursley's were inside. Even though he was worried about himself, he couldn't abandon them to be killed by Death Eaters. He decided to Apparate to backyard, hopefully to surprise the Death Eaters outside, then Apparate quickly to The Burrow to get help. He did not know if he could Apparate inside the house, so he figured to use the front door. As he started to move forward, the Death Eater Lupin seemed to start wondering.

'Harry? What's going on? We have to hurry' he said impatiently. Harry made a quick look outside the kitchen window, and saw the four of them were looking anxiously at the door, taking glances around the lawn periodically.

'I'll just be a second, I have to get my stuff from my room, then I'll be right down' falsely assured Harry. The Death Eaters couldn't know about Dobby, since the real Lupin sent him. He looked out the kitchen window again, and saw the Death Eater Mad-Eye whisper to the fake Lupin, the fake Lupin shaking his head. Harry quickly made his way to the front of the house, and looked out the window of the door.

Privet Drive was empty, and Harry quietly opened the door and exited. The instant he was outside, he closed the door, locked it with his wand, and quickly thought of the backyard and turned, Apparating with surprising ease. He seemed to have aimed very well. He stood in the shadows of the trees in the backyard, and none of the Death Eaters noticed him. He slowly pointed his wand at the fake Lupin.

'STUPEFY!'

The fake Lupin fell over rigid as a board, and the rest of them charged at the shadows, raining spells in every direction. Harry dodged the first three, thought quickly of the front yard at The Burrow, and turned, feeling the usual siphoning of Apparating, and hearing the enraged yells of the Death Eaters as he left.

The second his feat hit the ground, he knew something was wrong. Harry arrived at The Burrow, but it looked deserted. The windows were dark, and only the sound of the front door swaying eerily on its hinges filled the air. Harry looked around the house, and found no one. Harry slowly entered through the kitchen door, and the sight made him cringe with fear.

It was just as his dream. Food sat uneaten on the table, and was still warm like his dream. Harry looked around, and felt he still had to check the house. As he went up the stairs, he found no one home, with the house creaked slightly in the darkness. When he reached Ron's room, he hesitated to look out the window, but moved towards it. He looked out on the garden, and breathed a sigh of relief seeing no snake. He moved down the stairs, and back out into the lawn, still perplexed on were the Weasley's were. Just as he exited the kitchen, a noise from the behind made him jump. He turned around quickly to see men in black cloaks in the doorway.

'He's here!' shouted the taller one, and both shot Stunning Spells at Harry. With his Quidditch reflexes, Harry was able to dodge them, but one spell from a Death Eater leaning out of Ron's room knocked Harry over unable to move.

As the two Death Eaters slowly made their way to Harry, shouting others to their position, he quickly summoned his non verbal spell, and was freed. He was relieved to see he still held his wand. Harry took no time in thinking quickly of the front lawn of Grimmauld, and made a quick roll Apparating away.

After the third time Apparating, Harry felt queasy, and still very concerned. He looked up, and was relieved to see the front of Number Twelve and One Third. He got up from the ground, and ran quickly to the doorway and entered. Once Harry closed the door behind him, he was surprised to see the real Lupin coming towards him, along with Mrs. Weasley and Mad-Eye. All looked worried, except Mad-Eye who wore a disturbing smile.

'Good work Potter! Constant Vigilance!' he barked, giving Harry a gruff pat on the shoulder, and limping back to the kitchen where he came from. Harry explained the situation that happened at Privet Drive. Mrs. Weasley quickly went, and got the real Kingsley, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley to go and see if things at Privet Drive where alright, while Lupin explained why the guard didn't show up.

'You see Harry, we had a feeling Death Eaters would try to either attack you tonight, or try and get you, so I sent Dobby to warn you and get your stuff. We had him placed in your backyard to make sure things were OK. When we would turn up, we would tell him to go back to Hogwarts. So, when those Death Eaters showed up and didn't get him, Dobby Apparated back here to warn us. We figured you would stay inside until midnight, and we were just getting ready to leave, since it's still before midnight. I should have known you wouldn't sit around and wait. How did you get out?'

Harry told both Lupin and Mrs. Weasley about his trek to The Burrow, and asked why it was abandoned. Mrs. Weasley smiled, and explained.

'The Order decided that tonight You-Know-Who would probably try and get you. We already had Privet Drive watched, still there was a chance he might think you were coming to The Burrow.'

'After the dementor attack, it was definitely possible' Lupin added.

'So just in case, we came here. From what you said, we were lucky we did. Once everything is settled at Privet Drive, we'll have some Order members go to The Burrow' said Mrs. Weasley. As Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mr. Weasley were about to leave to check Privet Drive, Harry felt a wantingness to go with them and make sure the Dursley's were alright.

'Mr. Weasley?' Harry called, making the group turn around.

'What is it Harry? Mr. Wealsey asked.

'I need to go with you. It's my fault Death Eaters were there; I need to make sure they're alright' he explained. Inwardly, he laughed at his desire to make sure the Dursley's were safe—considering they never thought that way towards him—but he stopped short remembering Aunt Petunia protecting Harry by keeping him at Privet Drive. She took risk at doing that, and he owed both her and the Dursley's the same respect.

Mr. Weasley, turned to Lupin, and looked back at both Harry, and his wife. He must have seen the determination in Harry's eyes, because he nodded his head, and motioned Harry closer.

'Alright, you're an adult now, so you can choose. Just stay close to one of us please Harry. I don't know what we might run into, if anything' he said, wiping his brow. Harry agreed, and smiled when his watch beeped twice, signaling that Harry was now seventeen. He stood forward, and the group Apparated to Number Four Privet Drive.

His feet landing on the backyard grass, Harry was surprised he was here again; more so that he wanted to be here. Only a few hours before—one hour actually—he was reveling in the fact that he would be gone forever. Now, he returned in less than three minutes.

Looking around the dark backyard, the small group advanced slowly towards the back door. Nothing was moving around the back, and looking in through the windows, Harry found the scene much like he left it. The television was still blaring some particularly annoying show that was—of course—one of Dudley's favourites, and most of the lights were off.

'We should check inside, just in case' Lupin stated quietly, Kingsley agreeing. Mr. Weasley unlocked the back door, and entered the house, followed closely by Lupin, and Harry afterwards.

The kitchen was dark, but just the same as Harry saw ten minutes prior. It seemed things were alright, but the group was insistent in checking the entire house. Harry walked in to the sitting room, and startled Dudley a bit, since he had his wand out.

'What are you doin'? I thought you left already?' he asked shakily, his eyes focused on Harry's wand tip.

'I did. We needed to come and make sure things were alright.' Harry looked up out the window, and saw the cool summer night made the window foggy. It felt strange to Harry, because before he left, there was no fog in the window.

'Yeah well, you made enough noise leaving the first time. Made Mum and Dad wake up, thinking it was the neighbors fighting again' Dudley remarked, getting back into his show. Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and found Lupin at the base.

'Looks alright. Death Eaters must have left after you did. Mr. Weasley is getting caught up in Muggle things, but Kingsley and Tonks are coaxing him down.' Lupin glanced out the front window, and did a double check at it, wiping some fog away from it.

'Harry . . . how long has this fog been here?' he asked worriedly.

'I dunno . . . couple of minutes. It wasn't here when I left' he explained. Lupin looked at Harry, and he realized what was going on.

'We need to get the family down here together, so we can protect them better. You stay with the boy' Lupin instructed hurriedly. Harry nodded, and Lupin bound up the stairwell yelled for the others. Harry re-entered the sitting room, and Dudley looked scared.

'What is it? What's going—oh com'on! Why does the power need to go off now!' he spat, smashing the controller to the television, which just turned off. Harry could feel the coolness fill his chest, and shivered as the all-too familiar feeling entered his soul.

A yell from upstairs snapped Harry's attention, as he heard Lupin's voice shout out his Patronus, followed by Tonks and Mr. Weasley. The entire house was blanketed by darkness, and Harry had a hard time even seeing Dudley, who was no more than two feet from him. He lit his wand tip, and moved it around the room, which was frosting on the surfaces.

'What are you doing? Harry, what are you doing!' Dudley yelled, getting up from his chair.

'It's dementors, not me. Just stay close, and try to think happy thoughts' he advised. A loud bang came from the front door, and Dudley whimpered and hunkered down on his seat as a coldness best associated with a winter storm surged through the sitting room, and cast Harry's mind into evil and painful thoughts.

Harry tried to remain standing, and moved closer to the front door. The coldness increased ten-fold, and he tried desperately to maintain focus. In the darkness, he saw the eerie hood of a dementor enter the house, and he thought back to his hug with Hermione.

'Expecto Patronum!' Harry yelled, casting a white cloud that pushed the dementor back into the doorway. It came forward again, followed by numerous others, and Harry dropped his wand, and clutched his head as memories of his parent's death began echoing in his mind.

Soon enough, his mother's screams filled his head as if she was right next to him, and the coldness seeped through his very veins as he lay on the sitting room floor. The dementors moved closer to Harry, and stayed away from the shadows were Dudley was sitting.

Opening up his eyes briefly, Harry saw Dudley, and desperately pushed his wand towards him. Harry could feel the dementors closing in, and with the Order members upstairs, Dudley was his only hope.

Dudley picked up the wand, and looked petrified at Harry. Harry pushed as hard as he could against the onslaught of horrible memories, to try and instruct Dudley.

'Think happy . . . Expecto . . . Patronum' he breathed, hoping Dudley could do it. Dudley looked at the wand horrified, and closed his eyes.

Harry clutched his neck as a dementor's long and cold hands wrapped around his throat. Harry could feel the dementor's putrid breath on his nose, and hope was gone from his mind.

'Expecto . . . Expecto Patronum!' came from the side of the room, and a large, silvery-white Grizzly bear came charging through the room. The dementor let go of Harry's neck, and escaped through the front door along with the others. Harry fell to the floor panting heavily, clutching his chest as the coldness subdued slightly. He looked over to the other side of the room as the bear dissolved, and found Dudley looking baffled at the creature.

'Good . . . work' Harry panted, trying to stand up, but failing. Dudley didn't bother coming to help, but instead fell back into his chair with Harry's wand still pointing outwards in his right hand. A thunder of footsteps came down the stairwell, and both Lupin and Mr. Weasley came in and helped Harry up.

'Harry, sweet Merlin, are you alright?' Mr. Weasley asked. Harry nodded, and motioned to Dudley, who still looked beyond shock and confusion. Lupin let go of Harry—since he could stand easier now—and tried to talk to Dudley, but was failing.

'What happened with him?' Lupin asked, turning back to Harry. 'And why does he have your wand?'

'He saved me. He made a Patronus' Harry informed. Dudley's stare into empty space finally ceased, and he slowly turned his head towards Harry.

'A what?' he asked distantly.

'A Patronus. That was what you made. Must have been a good memory' Harry explained. Dudley slowly nodded, and looked at the group around him.

'My first win at boxing' he said. Mr. Weasley looked to ask a question—more than likely what boxing was—when both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon entered the room, and were about to hug Dudley, when they noticed the wand in his hand.

'Duddykins, why do you have that in your hand?' Petunia asked. Dudley dropped the wand instantly, and it fell with a clatter on the floor.

'Your son performed the Patronus Charm. You saw the spells we were performing, creating those silvery creatures; your son did that. Quite a feat from a muggle; you must have some magic in you' Mr. Weasley declared with a smile. He must have thought the Dursley's would be proud, but they were far from that.

'My Dudley . . . did . . . _magic_?' Petunia questioned disbelievingly, making it sound like she was surrounded by police, and being told Dudley robbed a bank. She was looking at Dudley for an answer, but he was in no condition to respond.

'He did. His Patronus was a Grizzly Bear' Harry explained. Vernon was about to retort, when Kingsley interrupted him.

'Enough, we need to get Harry back to Grimmauld. We can keep a guard or two to watch the house, but it should be alright. Should we Obliviate their memories?' he asked to Mr. Weasley.

'After Harry's back to Grimmauld. Remus, can you take him back? Don't worry Harry, everything will be fine' he reassured. Harry agreed, and bent down to pick up his wand when Dudley grabbed hold of his arm, and looked at him.

'Thanks . . . for telling me what to do. I didn't want to relive that memory again' he muttered. Harry picked up his wand, and knelt down close to Dudley. Both Petunia and Vernon were watching worriedly, as the Order members were working out who would be staying.

'What memory?' Harry asked. He did wonder what was Dudley's worst memory was, considering he was a bully, and probably had few that a normal person would consider bad.

Dudley moved forward, and shakily whispered into Harry's ear his worst memory, and Harry was surprised by the answer. Dudley sat back after his admission, and Harry stood up and gave him a smile.

'Eat some chocolate, and you'll feel fine' he insisted. Dudley nodded, and giving a smile to Petunia and Vernon, Harry, Lupin, and Tonks moved back into the back yard.

They all quickly Apparated back to Grimmauld, and as Harry was entering the house, he thought about Dudley's worst memory, which was in fact a memory from his first year at Smeltings.

He explained to Harry, that he, Dudley Dursley, was beaten up by some upper year students. Teasing and taunting all t he while, they ragged on him, then made him eat raw lunchroom food, and stuck his head into a toilet. It was, as Harry could tell, a horrible experience for an eleven year old, but more so for Dudley, since he was always the top bully around. Being put on the bottom rung of the bullying latter on the first day of school would be a horrible memory for a bully years later.

Being greeted by a thankful Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks went back to Privet Drive, and Harry entered the kitchen; finding Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mad Eye sitting at the table. Hermione quickly ran from her chair, and gave Harry an immense hug muttering 'thank god, thank god!' Harry returned the hug, and heard the beeping of his watch. He was now seventeen.

'We were so worried when Dobby came. Are things alright at Privet Drive' breathed Hermione, as she moved away, allowing Harry to regain his balance, and sitting back down in her chair. Ginny got up and actually looked at Harry, giving him a very light hug.

'It's good to see you Harry' she put simply, giving him a smile. He thanked her, glad she was up to talking to him now, and sat down next to Ron, who patted him on the back. Harry went ahead and told them what happened at Privet Drive, The Burrow, Dudley's Patronus, and the horrible news about Terry Boot.

'We heard about it in the Evening Prophet. Put the Ministry into chaos. Now all the muggleborn wizards and witches are worried' said Hermione, showing Harry the paper that had the same pictures of the car wreck from the newscast. Mrs. Weasley made an impromptu meal for Harry, and he was just finishing when Lupin and the others returned.

'We checked The Burrow' said Mr. Weasley, giving his wife an affectionate kiss on the cheek and coming to the table. 'Things were messed about a little, but no one was there luckily. It was fortunate you Apparated so Death Eaters saw you. Chances are, since you Apparated away, they knew you wouldn't come back. But we should take extra care and wait until tomorrow to go back. And don't worry about the magic you did tonight Harry, I made a quick trip to the ministry with Tonks, and we settled everything.'

Now everyone sat around the table. Mrs. Weasley made a few sandwiches for everyone, and brought up a pitcher of butterbeer. The group went ahead and grabbed a sandwich and glass of butterbeer, and ate, talking about things going on in the wizarding world.

Harry was glad to hear he would be in no trouble with the ministry, and overwhelmingly happy to be away from Privet Drive forever now. The fact that this was his house, and his home, was too huge to comprehend at the moment. He enjoyed the company of his friends and continued to eat.

Harry asked Hermione and Ron when they arrived, and found out they arrived only minutes before Harry. Just as everyone finished, Lupin, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley left for the night. They all promised Harry to return the next day to celebrate Harry's birthday, in what Tonks said 'the proper manner.' Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's went ahead to sleep, and Harry relished in his new surroundings.

By morning, Grimmauld Place was bustling with activity. Mr. Weasley, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the kitchen table having breakfast planning their day. Mrs. Weasley was staying at Grimmauld to prepare for the party for Harry to happen later that night, with Ginny helping. It was going to be a small, with only Order members. Hermione also planned to tell some members the new address at the same time, which would work nicely.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione planned to go and get Apparation tests done at the Ministry, and were escorted by Mr. Weasley, since he had to go to work anyways.

The tests took a long time to actually get to. The waiting line was very long, and by time Harry and Ron got to their tests, it was mid afternoon. The three of them understood that it would take a long time, since many people where looking to get proper licenses, but they did not expected this many people. Harry begun to worry if he failed the test, it would make the whole trip a waste of time. When he entered the testing room, he received a thumbs up from Ron, and a good luck from Hermione.

The actual test was very simple. Harry had to first see a red X marked on the floor next to an old, bespectacled examiner. Then he would walk down a few hallways to a second examiner, and Apparate back to the X. He took careful examination of the X, and went down the hallway. Harry lost track of how many turns he had made, but came to the second examiner, who was sitting next to another X, this one blue.

The second examiner, another old man with wild white hair, who looked to have Apparated too many times, appearing somewhat transparent, motioned Harry to stand on the X. Harry did so, and the old man flipped a paper on his clipboard.

'Alright Mr. . . . Mr. . . . Potter?' he said while searching for Harry's name on the sheet. He looked up, his eyes lingering on Harry's forehead, and smiled.

'Alright Mr. Potter, simple enough, just Apparate back to the beginning, on top of the red X.' Harry concentrated very hard on the red X at the beginning, and hopingly gave a turn. The siphoning of Apparating funneled around him, and just as his breakfast began to turn, he landed on solid ground again. He kept himself standing, and was overjoyed to see he was standing directly on the red X.

'Very well done Mr. Potter, congratulations. Now, let me have a quick look here' said the first examiner, taking a quick look over Harry to make sure he did not leave any part of himself behind. He finished his search and found all of Harry had indeed arrived back at the beginning. He smiled at Harry, and motioned to the doorway. When Harry exited, he could not hold off his grin knowing he had just passed his Apparating Exam.

'I knew you would do it Harry!' grinned Hermione, as both her and Ron came up and greeted Harry when he came out. Ron's name was called next, and his smile was instantly upturned to a look of worry. Harry told him it was going to be fine, and only after a light kiss from Hermione, did he give a short smile, and entered the testing area.

Less that two minutes later, Ron came out of the room beaming widely, having a skip in his step. Both Hermione and Harry laughed as he explained how he passed. The three made their way happily out of the busy corridor, filled with other Apparating hopefuls, and went to the certificates office, where both Harry and Ron were given a small blue card that said they could Apparate.

Excited to try it out, much like how Harry imagined a muggle is when getting a car license, the three of them decided to go to Diagon Alley to see Fred and George and tell them about Harry's party later that night.

Once they finished in Diagon Alley, hearing that the twins were making great business, although Diagon Alley was more barren than usual, the three Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry's birthday party was something he could never have dreamed of. Order members such as Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye came, as well as all the Weasley's, including Bill and Fleur who just finished their honeymoon, and even some Hogwarts Professors such as Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came. The night was filled with laughter and joy for Harry's coming of age, and reminded him of how people were at Bill and Fleur's wedding, before the Dementor attack of course.

Harry received presents from many people, and they varied in all styles. From the Weasley's, he received a charms book on cooking and housework, while Hermione got Harry something very practical, a new traveling cloak. When he opened it, she leaned in closely and whispered 'since we'll be doing a lot of traveling in the next while' with a wink.

After finishing with the gifts, Harry felt a tug on his arm, and looked to see Ginny beckoning him to a side of the sitting room where everyone was. Harry was worried about another outburst, but found she looked relaxed, and gave him the idea that it would be OK. He moved over, and they stood next to the window, a little distance from most other people.

'Harry, I'm sorry about how I acted at the wedding. I told my mum about me and you, and she said I should try and talk to you about it. I planned to, but when I saw you again . . . I don't know, I just wanted what we had back so much, that I went to thinking we never broke up. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I wasn't thinking with my head' she said sadly.

'It's OK Ginny, I know it's tough, but things will be alright' Harry reassured.

'I know, but still. I mean, you were the first guy I liked, so it's hard.'

'I know, but it'll be alright. And who knows, maybe you'll find a guy even better than me' Harry suggested, only realizing the second he finished what he was saying. Harry was beside himself, considering he was basically telling Ginny to try other guys. He found, however, that it didn't pain him as much as he thought.

'Always the optimist, that's you' she chuckled lightly. Harry laughed, just being glad that Ginny was no longer upset at him.

'Friends?' she asked, holding out her hand. Harry smiled.

'Always' he responded, opening his arms, and giving her a hug. They stayed there for a few moments, then let go, smiled again, and returned to the party.

Once the festivities finish, and the guests left, Harry went ahead to sleep. Hermione, Ron, and the Weasley's decided to stay one more night, since it was already late by time everyone left. Harry's dreams were filled of events from the night, and hope for the coming months.

In the morning, Harry moved downstairs to find everyone again eating breakfast. Mr. Weasley already left for work, and Hermione was reading the Morning Prophet, with Ron holding her hand. Harry moved to the other side of the table, and helped himself to some toast. Ginny was talking to her mother, sounding very worried.

'Don't worry Ginny, we will see when we go home later today' Mrs. Weasley said sympathetically, as she took another bite of her breakfast. Ginny continued to look worried, and Harry asked what was the matter.

'Hogwarts letters. I asked the professors last night about it, and they said they didn't even know if school was going to be open. The governors are sending the professors notice along with the students, so I want to know if we have letters waiting at home, but Mum won't let anyone go and see' said Ginny, giving her Mum a mutinous look.

'I'm sorry Ginny, but Aurors and some people from Misleading Magical Objects Division have to go and make sure there isn't anything wrong at the house. They assured me they would be done today, and any post that comes in will be put on the table for us, alright?' said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny did not look anymore convinced, and got up from the table, put her dishes in the sink, and sauntered upstairs. Mrs. Weasley reassured Harry that it wasn't him, and walked upstairs too. She obviously hadn't talked to Ginny about them not going out. Once she left the room, Ron looked to Harry.

'Are you guys still recovering from that row on the wedding day, 'cause you two haven't snogged or anything since the funeral' asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked at Ron.

'Ron, they broke up! I thought even you would see that!' she expressed. Ron looked back at Harry.

'When did you two do that?' he asked, sounding slightly agitated.

'At Dumbledore's funeral. And no, before you ask, we're not getting back together. She's at too much risk if we're going out. We're still friends, but we can't go out. It's for the best' he said, getting up from the table, and putting his dishes in the sink, where a bewitched sponge was washing Ginny's dishes. He made a mental note to learn that spell so he wouldn't have an overflowing sink.

'We understand Harry, but you do realize it's going to take a lot more to get us away from you' said Hermione, Ron nodding afterwards, however still not looking too happy with the new revelation.

Harry had wondered what Ron's reaction would be. When he and Ginny started dating, he seemed happy at the pair, however Harry never considered what would happen if he and Ginny split. Harry hoped Ron wouldn't hold it up against him for long.

Just as Harry was walking back to the table, four owls came swooping down into the kitchen from the only open window, located high above the fireplace wall. The four, two barn owls and two horned owls all carrying envelopes, landed on the kitchen table, and deposited their loads. Once they dropped their packages, the owls then quickly flew back out the window, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione bewildered.

'What was that all about?' asked Ron, as he looked at one of the envelopes. He turned his head and called for Ginny, while Hermione examined one of the other letters.

'Harry' she said looking surprised, 'this one's for you,' handing the envelope to Harry as he sat down at the table again. Ginny quickly entered the room, followed closely by Mrs. Weasley, and asked what was going on.

'Letters' said Ron, as he picked up the other envelope, and found it had his name on it. The last letter, Hermione picked up and started opening it, being careful not to damage it. Ginny quickly ran, and stole the letter out of Ron's hand, and very hastily opened it, and let out a shrill of happiness.

'Yes! Our Hogwarts letters!' She tipped the envelope, and a gold badge fell out. Mrs. Weasley let out a cry of happiness.

'Oh Ginny! You made Prefect!' she said, dabbing her eyes. Ginny looked at her mother.

'Mum, I was a Prefect last year' she informed.

'I know dear, but I'm so very proud of you. Next year you might even be Head Girl!' she expressed. Ginny smiled, and Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter a huge hug, which was very happily returned.

Back at the table, Hermione finished opening her letter and was surprised to find her Hogwarts letter, a small booklet and a gold badge. Her eyes opened in shock, and she quickly got up, and started jumping up and down excitedly, saying 'Yes! Yes! Yes!.'

'What's got into her?' Ron asked Harry, looking over with his envelope halfway opened. Hermione stopped jumping for a second to show her Head Girl badge, and Ron quickly got up and gave her hug. Harry, also halfway into opening his letter, got up and shared in the hug, telling Hermione congratulations.

Ron hastily sat back down as Hermione started reading her letter, and opened his envelope, and was happy to see a gold badge come out with his letter as well. When he flipped it over, his face became puzzled and he slumped on his chair. Hermione, after receiving a hug from Mrs. Weasley, asked what was wrong.

'I'm still a ruddy prefect' said Ron, showing his gold badge with an engraved P, looking as if he lost the final of the Quidditch Cup. Hermione looked sorrowfully for him, while Mrs. Weasley looked saddened.

'I'm sorry dear, I guess they have someone else to be Head Boy. Maybe they didn't want both Heads to be in the same house' said Mrs. Weasley, trying to console Ron. In the mean time, Harry had opened his letter, and was shocked at the contents.

Inside Harry's package, was his normal Hogwarts letter, followed by a small booklet, and a shiny gold badge with the initials HB engraved on it. He could not believe the school would make him Head Boy, especially since he had not been a prefect. He did not know whether to be happy or not. He was not going to Hogwarts anyways, so he guessed the school would need to find another one; so a chance still stood for Ron.

Hermione asked what Harry was thinking about, and he stowed away the badge and booklet in his pockets, showing only his letter. Hermione smiled, and went back to reading the booklet.

After a few moments, Harry got up, and went to his room quickly to put away the badge and booklet. He decided to send both back later in the day, making a letter stating he was not coming back. Just as he took out the badge, and was looking for a place to put it out of eyesight, and knock came at the door. Harry quickly put the badge back in his pocket, and told the person to come in.

Hermione opened the door, and walked in to Harry's room. It was the master bedroom, since he was the master of the house now. It was large, bigger than most living rooms in regular house, with a big four poster bed, a desk, bookshelves, and a nice paneled window. Hermione closed the door behind her, and Harry motioned for her to sit down, asking what was up.

'I just wanted to ask if things where OK. I mean, are you still planning on not going to Hogwarts?' she asked tentatively.

'Well, I can't go after the Horcruxes and go to Hogwarts too. I mean, you and Ron can go. I know you want to finish, and Ron would want to be with you. Besides, he could still end up Head Boy' said Harry.

'What you mean he could still be Head Boy?' asked Hermione, giving Harry a confused look. Harry pulled out the shiny Head Boy badge and showed Hermione. She gasped, and gave Harry a quick hug.

'Oh congratulations Harry. I mean, Ron will be upset, but you deserve Head Boy. I know your parents would be proud. Do you still plan on not going? I mean, being Head Boy will allow you access to the entire library, you're allowed to leave Hogwarts when you wish, and Madam Pomfrey will be there incase you get hurt' she said politely, but promptly. Harry could tell she wanted him to still go to Hogwarts, even though he could not see it being a possibility. Finding the Horcruxes would take a lot of time, and would leave little time to be doing classes. This was something that needed his total attention.

'I know you want me to go back Hermione, but I can't. I have to find the Horcruxes, and I won't have time for classes' he said, putting the Head Boy badge in a drawer in the nightstand, along with the booklet. He turned around and sat on the bed to see Hermione still sitting, looking somewhat dispirited by Harry's response.

'OK Harry, but do think about it please. You need somewhere to keep a base. You could use Grimmauld, but Hogwarts has more resources. The professors can help you, and the library too. Besides, I think Dumbledore wanted you to come back for this year, and the school needs you' she asserted, getting up from the chair.

'I'll see you downstairs. Give it some thought, OK Harry?' she said with a smile, a hint of hopefulness in her voice. Harry nodded, and before Hermione left the room, Harry stopped her.

'Thanks for talking to Ginny. We're friends now. What did you tell her?' he asked. She turned and smiled.

'It was nothing Harry. I just told her that she shouldn't cling on to you, and that when she goes back to Hogwarts, she'll feel better. Being stuck in a house with only your brother and parents would drive anyone crazy, especially if your brother is Ron' she smirked. They shared the laugh across the room.

'Just think about it' she added, turning and closing the door behind her.

Harry was sure of himself only one day ago that he would not be going back to Hogwarts; now he doubted his reasoning. He trusted Hermione's reckoning before with choosing a secret keeper, so her thoughts now affected Harry a lot.

Finding the Horcruxes was above everything else, nevertheless Hogwarts did offer some aids that could help Harry. He knew Hermione and Ron would want to go to Hogwarts, and the professors could help him immensely with spells and such. The library would help, plus Dumbledore's effects where probably still there, and, Harry just remembered, the late Headmaster's portrait would be there and could probably help too. Harry just did not want to be bound by the school to do classes and homework. He decided to sit and read the booklet that came with his letter to see what Head Boy was to do.

He went ahead and got the booklet, which was stamped with the Hogwarts crest.

_**Duties and Responsibilities: Head Boy**_

Harry went ahead and moved directly to the section on class participation.

_The Head Boy and Girl are expected to attend all classes, and show an example to the rest of the students. They may receive exemption from a class or classes from the Headmaster/Headmistress if needed._Harry understood that if he decided to go to Hogwarts, he would have to tell Professor McGonagall that he would need to miss classes. He would have to tell her anyways, since he would need to leave the school at certain times, and would need access to the Headmistresses Office. Harry pondered over this decision, weighing all the options.

After a few minutes, he stood up, put the booklet and letter back in his pocket along with the Head Boy badge, and went back to the kitchen. When he arrived, he found Ginny, Hermione, and Ron writing letters quickly. Harry asked what they where doing, and Hermione explained.

'Didn't you read your letter? It says to write an acceptance or rejection letter back to Hogwarts. They want to know how many students they are going to have' she said, finishing her letter, and folding it.

'Yeah, and lucky me, I have to still write my OWLs. I have a week, then I go to write them at the Ministry' Ginny put in, with a hint of unhappiness. Harry felt for her. Having to write OWLs was tough enough, let alone writing them over a month after classes ended, and in the middle of the summer.

Ron finished writing his response well, and Ginny stood, and asked if Hedwig could bring the letters. Harry agreed, and she quickly left the kitchen, and ran up the stairs. Harry moved to the table, and Hermione asked if he had thought it out.

'Well Harry? I mean, you'll have a lot of access at Hogwarts, and everyone will help you, especially us. We will go where you go, but Hogwarts looks like the best place' she said, Ron nodding along the way.

'She's right mate. I mean, I'm sure McGonagall will let you get at anything you need, and Hermione can get the bloke who's Head Boy to give you some slack. I just hope it's not Crabbe' said Ron comically, looking to Hermione.

'Yes, well, Harry wouldn't have to worry about the Head Boy if he goes' said Hermione, motioning Harry to show his badge. Ron gave a puzzled look to Hermione, and looked to Harry, who reluctantly pulled out the Head Boy badge, and showed Ron.

Harry could tell Ron was wrestling with his emotions. He felt terrible that Ron did not get Head Boy, remembering what he saw in the Mirror of Erised. The fact that Ron just found out about himself and Ginny probably made this all the worst. Ron looked at the badge for a second, then gave a smile Harry knew was forced.

'Well, that settles that. So, are you going to take it?' he asked, still trying to remain composed. Harry knew it hit Ron hard, but Harry had thought it through enough to answer both Ron and Hermione.

'Well, I've thought about it, and yes, we're going back to Hogwarts.'


	6. Shadows and Stone

- CHAPTER SIX -

_**Shadows and Stone**_

Footsteps echoed in the rock cut stairwell as two figures walked down. They moved slowly, down farther into the depths. Water droplets fell from the ceiling as underground waterways passed above. Farther into the darkness below the two men moved, the lantern held by the taller one swaying about. As they reached the bottom landing, a wooden door appeared out of the darkness.

The shorter blonde haired man was shivering in fear as he stared at the door, and glanced quickly up the stairwell. The tall man knocked heavily on the door, the sound reverberating up the stairwell. The door creaked open slowly, and the two entered.

'Ah Severus. You finally decided to come. And look, you brought Draco, excellent. The Dark Lord is eager to see the two of you' smiled a dark haired, hollow faced woman, as the two men entered the stone antechamber.

Bellatrix lead the way, as Severus and Draco followed across the chamber. Water droplets continued to fall, echoing in the darkness as the three reached another wooden door, with a silver snake door knocker. Bellatrix knocked on the door, and it creaked open. Bellatrix smiled evilly, and Serverus and Draco entered the dark room.

It was high ceiling stone room, with torches, bracketed to the walls, lighting the room dimly. On the far wall, a wooden chair stood on a raised platform, and as the two men entered the room, Bellatrix followed behind. A tall man stood from the chair, and with a flick of his hand, closed and locked the door. Snape looked around the room, and was unhappy to notice it was the only way out.

'Severus. It's been quite some time. Come, you have many questions to answer' said the man calmly, as he motioned Snape towards the front of the chair. The man waved his wand, and two chairs appeared. Draco hesitated to sit, however was pushed by Snape to the right chair. As Snape sat in the left chair, he made sure to keep his Occlumency strong, just incase. The tall man sat down quietly, his eyes glaring red in the torchlight.

'But first, let me deal with dear Draco' said Voldemort slowly. With an evil grin, he looked to Draco. His wand moved slightly, making Draco quiver in fear.

'You failed in your task young Malfoy. Yes, you managed to allow my Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts, but you were too weak to finish the task. Tell me, why should I let you live?'

Snape knew Draco's chances of living where small. He had failed to kill Dumbledore, and he knew the Dark Lord wanted to show his unhappiness. He could see Draco sweating as he was no doubt trying to formulate an answer to an impossible question. Draco looked to the Dark Lord, and responded, his voice shaky and quiet.

'I know I failed to kill Dumbledore, but he's dead, and isn't that what matters?' said Draco. Snape knew the answer was not good enough, and was not surprised to see the Dark Lord raise his wand, Draco shuddering in fear again. Voldemort grinned wider.

'It does matter. I told you to kill him, and you failed. I do not tolerate failure.' He pointed his wand at Draco's chest.

'Crucio'

Draco fell to the floor screaming in pain. He was twitching and convulsing as the pain moved through every part of his body, his screams echoing in the large chamber, amplifying the sound. Just as the pain became almost unbearable, Voldemort raised his wand, and the curse was lifted. Draco lay silently trembling on the stone floor, breathing heavily. Voldemort stood from his chair, and moved towards Draco. Snape knew better than to get up, and remained in his seat.

'You, like your father, have failed me. Your father is a fortunate fool, and landed himself in Azkaban. He will soon he will face me though, and receive his fate.' Voldemort walked around Draco, who was still lying silently on the stone ground. He continued at a painfully slow pace, dragging out the punishment.

'You, on the other hand, will wait for death. I want your father to watch you die, to see how his son is as much of a failure as he is. So for now, you will live. But, do not think I am letting you live out of mercy' he said darkly. Draco looked up fearfully, to see the Dark Lord point his wand at Draco again. Snape saw a look of utter horror on Draco's face, as the Dark Lord gave another evil grin.

'Crucio'

Draco again writhed in pain as the curse spread through his entire body. He felt like it lasted forever, but the curse was finally lifted, and he stayed lying on the cold floor, more than believing he was smoldering. Voldemort gave a look of disgust at the heap of a man on the floor, and motioned to two Death Eaters, who appeared from a dark corner, to come over. They picked Draco's limp body, and took him from the room, through the door. Voldemort moved into a corner, and looked back at Snape, who was still sitting on the chair, Occlumency still working hard. The Dark Lord's eyes, Snape was sure, were glowing red.

'So Severus' said Voldemort, pacing back to the chair slowly, and sitting down, 'explain your actions. It will take much to prove why I should let you live' said the Dark Lord, his long fingers stretching over the arms of the chair. Snape had thought over this answer for a while, ever since he took the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa. He gathered his thoughts, and looked up confidently to the Dark Lord.

'My Lord, I admit, when you were lost, I believed you to be defeated. I followed your last orders, and kept my post at Hogwarts. I stayed there, gaining Dumbledore's trust, and learned his secrets, and those of the Order of the Phoenix. I returned to you three years ago when you came back, and I have remained a faithful servant, and loyal Death Eater since' he finish. He looked up to see any reaction, and was worried when the Dark Lord simply continued to stare at him.

'Explain,' said the Dark Lord, 'why you felt it should be you to take care of Dumbledore?' Snape shifted slightly in his seat, and thought through a viable answer. He could hear a shuffle behind him, near the doorway.

'I felt you had meant me to do it in the end. I saw that Malfoy was unable to complete his task, and took care of it. I thought you would enjoy knowing the Dumbledore was killed by someone he had trusted, and felt betrayal before he died' said Snape, hoping for anything but a negative response. Voldemort pondered this answer for a while, and stood up slowly, moving towards the greasy haired man.

'Know this Severus. I am pleased that Dumbledore is dead. I would have enjoyed killing him myself, however I will settle with his death. As for you,' he said, pacing around the dark stone room, his footsteps echoing into the darkness, 'I will let you live. You have outlasted your uses in Hogwarts, however there are other matters I need attended to' he said, coming back to the chair. 'For now, you may leave. I will call for you when your . . . talents, are needed.'

Snape stood up steadily, bowed to the Dark Lord, and moved to the door. Bellatrix gave him an evil look, and just as Snape opened the door, Voldemort had one more detail to say.

'And Severus, if you show any disloyalty to me, you will face the same end as Malfoy' revealed Voldemort. Snape looked back to the door, and exited into the antechamber. Bellatrix was frustrated at the Dark Lord's decision, and strode from the darkness.

'My Lord, I think you should reconsider. This slime of a man has deceived many, and is still doing it now' she stormed, moving towards the centre of the room.

'My dear Bellatrix, do you believe I actually trust him? Do you question my power?' stated Voldemort, giving Bellatrix a malicious look. Bellatrix suddenly realized what she said, and corrected herself, replying rapidly.

'No my Lord, your power is inexorable, and no one can stand against you. I just wished to post my concerns to you about Snape.' She hoped her comment had not to enraged the Dark Lord. He took a deep breath, his eyes flaring red slightly.

'I know your concerns Bellatrix, but they mean little to me. I know full well what Snape's intentions are, and I plan to use them to my advantage. Now, forget this matter, and bring in Lesath, I have work for him to do' he finished, motioning Bellatrix to go. She bowed, and left the room hurriedly.

She returned within minutes with a tall, slender man. Hard to see in the inferior light, the man had short russet hair, light silver eyes, and wore dark robes. He approached the Dark Lord, and kneeled before him silently.

'Leave us' addressed Voldemort to Bellatrix. She bowed, and left the stone room, closing the door behind her.  
'Sit' he said, motioning Lesath to the chairs Snape and Malfoy had just vacated. He sat down in Malfoy's chair, and looked to the snake like man in front of him.

'My Lord, what is it you wish of me?' he asked, his raspy voice subdued.

'Lesath, you are a new Death Eater, and I wish to test your loyalty. I have been told that your skills are impressive, and I am going to put them to work. Your task is Azkaban.'

--

Snape sat in a room just off the antechamber. It was dark, like everything else down in these cavernous rooms, but smaller in size, with a bench and small wooden bed in a corner. He could not wait to leave this place, however he had to stay now, especially after what happened to Malfoy.

His Occlumency saved him from the Dark Lord's mind, however he knew Malfoy had failed to keep his. He could tell the Dark Lord knew what was running through Draco's mind while waiting to kill Dumbledore. Snape knew why Draco had not killed Dumbledore. Now the Dark Lord knew also, and was going to punish Draco for such thoughts.

Snape had a plan however. He knew it would be difficult, however he needed to succeed, in order to get his task done. He told Draco nothing of it, incase his small ability to use Occlumency would not be able to stand against the Dark Lord. He was definitely glad he said nothing now.

The door of the room opened, and Bellatrix entered violently, looking thoroughly angry. She slammed the door behind her, and faced Snape.

'I know the Dark Lord trusts you, but I never will Snape. You are a deceiver and are working for the Order of the Phoenix. You may be able to lie your way to the Dark Lord, but I know better. Be warned, I will be watching you' she snarled, opening the door, and preparing to leave.

'I thought' said Snape calmy, stopping the door from closing, 'we discussed this last year, yet you continue to fester over it. Are you so worried to find out the Dark Lord has other favourites?' asked Snape. The look of anger on Bellatrix's face turned to rage, and she moved around the door, brandishing her wand.

'I'm warning you Snape, stay out of my way. I am the Dark Lord's most trusted, most valuable follower, and I will not let you deceive him for long' she fumed, turning and slamming the door behind her.

Snape took his head, and buried it in his hands. He was getting tired of playing these games with both sides. It had caused so much trouble for him, and seemed to have magnified since the Dark Lord returned. He wished he could announce the side he was truly on, however that would destroy his purpose. Both sides believed, up to now, that he was working for both, spying for both. It seemed that caused him little room for pleasantness with either side, however he did have fun using his intelligence to manipulate people, especially those he disliked.

The past year however had caused more than normal problems for him. Having this project for Draco caused many of the lines to become blurred, and made people question his loyalties on both sides. He knew he would face this, but with the death of Dumbledore, it made it obvious to people which side he was on.

'They have no idea' he thought, as he laid down, and rested on the uncomfortable bed.

--

Meanwhile, back in the chamber, Voldemort was finishing with Lesath. The Death Eater rose, and bowed to the Dark Lord. 'I will not fail you my Lord.' 

'You should hope not. Send Bellatrix and Wormtail in' said Voldemort. Lesath gave another deep bow, and exited the room. The door remained open, and the short round figure of Wormtail came into the room, lead by Bellatrix. The two of them bowed before the Dark Lord, and sat in the two chairs, which still remained.

'I have sent Lesath on an important task. Once he has completed it, it will be time to increase our movements. Terrorizing Britain is becoming less appealing to me, and I have a more important matter to attend to: Harry Potter' said Voldemort. The two Death Eaters gave looks of disgust at the name.

'What do you plan to do my Lord?' asked Wormtail. Voldemort gave a harsh, evil laugh. Wormtail worried, and quivered when the Dark Lord turned towards him, fearing punishment.

'Now Wormtail, you don't seriously expect me to tell an imbecile such as yourself my plans now do you? I know how poor you are with secrets all to well. No, I brought you in here to give you tasks. Very simple tasks, but important none the less' said Voldemort.

'Whatever you wish of us, we will follow you' said Bellatrix obediently. She was eager to prove herself once more as his favourite.

'You will gather information about Potter. Find out where he is living, if he is going to back to Hogwarts, everything. Do not approach him, or try to capture him, just find out information. I have already had two attempts to capture the boy foiled by stupidity, and I will not see it done again. Unless you wish the same fate as those who failed before. Do you understand?' he asked sharply to Bellatrix and Wormtail.

They both nodded vigorously, and Voldemort motioned them to exit the room. Once they where gone, the wooden door closing with a thud, Voldemort sat back in his chair. An odd hissing sound filled the room, and a black snake slithered from the shadows. Voldemort put his hand to its head, and lightly caressed its skin.

'Soon the Prophecy will be fulfilled, and Harry Potter will be no more' he said victoriously in parseltongue, the snake hissing in agreement.

**_Spell / Name Meanings: _**  
**Lesath** – A star in the constellation Scorpio, comes from Arabic meaning "sting of a poisonous animal." It's thought however this was a mistranslation from the original Greek meaning "foggy."


	7. RAB

- CHAPTER SEVEN -

_**R.A.B.**_

Hedwig brought all four acceptance letters to Hogwarts, and returned three days later. The Weasley's left to The Burrow, as it was cleared by ministry officials, and Hermione went back to her home on the same day the letters where sent. Order members where moving through Grimmauld constantly however, so Harry was never really alone in the house. This appeased Harry, considering the atmosphere Grimmauld gave. He had a strange feeling that the house was watching him wherever he went, waiting for him to be alone.

Lupin had a few days before going back underground with the werewolves, and spent the time with Harry, helping him settle in. It took until Hedwig returned to get used to walking quietly up the hallway, and keeping Mrs. Black from screaming. Lupin, along with Tonks, helped Harry clean up the house, to make it more hospitable.

Hermione and Ron returned within a few days, to start research for Horcruxes. Harry insisted they spend more time with their families, however both protested, as Harry expected.

'Harry, we told you we'd help, and the quicker we find the Horcruxes, the better. Best place to start is in here' gestured Hermione, as the three of them sat in the library. Ron stood up from his chair, and scanned the stacks of books along the walls with a sullen look.

'I say Hermione checks the books' he said merrily, sitting back down, and smiling at her. She returned a scolding look to Ron, stood up, and went to the bookshelf looking at the various bindings.

'Not all of these are applicable. I mean, do you really think we would need to check "Dark Creatures and How to Capture Them?"' she said, pulling out a few books off one shelf, and returning to her chair.

'Well, if there a section on snakes, we might need it in the future. But we'll deal with that when we need to' remarked Harry, standing up, and going to a different bookshelf. Ron gave a sigh, and sauntered to the far end of the room, and started looking for books.

Harry was surprised at the number of Dark Arts books. He knew the Black family was into that stuff, but it seemed every book was dark. "Dark Sea Creatures and How to Manipulate Them," "An Alchemist Guide to Malevolence," and "Grimoire Spells for Intermediates." Harry flipped through them, however found quickly they dealt with nothing close to Horcruxes. Harry found some books that looked more promising, such as "Dark Objects, and their Uses," and sat down in his chair. Ron returned with a total of two books, and sat down on the chair closest to Hermione. Hermione, Harry saw, gave Ron's miniscule pile a dismal look, and continued to read.

The three of them spent most of the day in the library in Grimmauld, continuing to look through books. By time Harry's stomach told him it was supper time, Ron was asleep in his chair, his first book still on his lap, and Hermione was bleary eyed, finishing what Harry figured was her 15th book. Harry gave Ron a nudge, and stood up, stretching. Looking out the window, he saw the sun was setting.

Ron gave a sigh, and turned over, so Harry gave him a harder nudge, finally waking him. Harry went and put back the books he had just checked.

'We can do more tomorrow. Right now, I'm hungry' he said tiredly, turning around from the bookshelf to see Ron leaning over to Hermione. They shared a quick kiss, and Ron helped Hermione up. Harry looked away slightly. He was still getting used to seeing his two best friends kiss.

Hermione gathered her books, and moved to the bookshelf. Once they finished putting their books away, the three made their way to the kitchen. Harry found bread and sandwich meat that Mrs. Weasley brought earlier in the week, and they ate their makeshift supper.

'Sorry it's not anything better' said Harry miserably, as he passed a pitcher of water to Ron.

'Harry, you're on your own, and we both know you haven't had the chance to get food, and besides, this is more than perfect for supper' said Hermione supportively, taking a drink of water. Harry smiled, and started his supper. He saw Ron liked it, noticing the speed at which he was eating. Then again, the amount Ron usually ate made Harry think as long as it didn't kill him, Ron didn't care too much.

Once they where done eating, Harry used the same spell Mrs. Weasley used, Autopurgo, to clean the dishes. Once the dishes where put away, the three went to the Drawing Room, and sat down, to relax a bit.

'We need to plan things out' stated Harry determinately, looking at Ron and Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

'Looking in the library is a start, but it's going to take more than that. Dumbledore told me what he thought about the Horcruxes. He figured there are seven of them. I got one of them already, Riddle's diary, and Dumbledore got one too, the ring' said Harry.

'Well, first of all, did Dumbledore tell you how he destroyed the ring?' asked Hermione.

'No, he just said it took a lot, and that he almost died doing it. Destroying it caused that injury to his arm' elaborated Harry. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and her hands covered her mouth. Ron gave Harry a nervous look.

'It killed his arm? Blimey, do you think the others will do that?' he asked edgily. Harry had no idea if the others would be like that, or worst, but he had a feeling Voldemort would not make destroying them simple.

'I don't know. We didn't talk anymore about it really. We left to go and look for the locket' said Harry, pulling out the gold locket he now always carried around with him. Harry had told them about the trek, and wished not to remember it. It was such a waste now in Harry's eyes. Leaving the school, going all that way, Dumbledore going through all that pain, just for this fake Horcrux. Harry pulled out the paper out of the locket, and put it and the locket on the table between himself and Ron. Harry stood up, pulling his hands over his face, sighing.

Ron took the paper, and read it over again, while Hermione looked at Harry with concern as he walked around the dark room. The sun has set, and a fire and two lamps lit the room, bathing it in an orange glow. Harry walked to the far wall, closed his eyes, and listened to the crackle of the fireplace.

'We still don't know who R.A.B. is? Or was for that matter?' stated Ron gloomily as he put the paper down. Harry had not thought of who R.A.B. could be, however he had no were to start looking. They could be anyone as far as Harry knew. Hermione in the mean time, picked up the letter, and read it through again herself.

'Well, we do know one thing, he or she was a Death Eater' she declared, putting the paper back on the table.

'How can you tell that?' asked Ron incredulously, giving Hermione an astounded look. Harry opened his eyes, and looked back to the two of them.

'Well, the letter is addressed "To the Dark Lord." Only Death Eaters call him that' she stated simply, leaning back in her chair. Ron smiled at her, and looked across the room to Harry.

'Well, that shortens the search, now doesn't it. Only need to find a Death Eater named R.A.B.' said Ron happily. 'Still,' he continued, sounding doubtful, 'that's still a lot of people. And I doubt we'll find an index of Death Eater's names in any of these books' he droned, slouching in the chair with a disheartened look on his face.

Hermione stared blankly at the table, thinking hard, while Harry turned and looked back to the dark corner, where the tapestry hung.

Harry remembered when Sirius showed him it, and all the Black family tree. The blast mark was still there, in the place where Sirius' name would be. He looked over, and found his brother Regulus name. Harry gazed at the name for a while, and didn't notice Ron and Hermione come up behind.

'Harry?' asked Hermione worriedly, 'Harry what is it?'

Harry bent down, and looked closer at the tapestry. Ron looked puzzled, and gave Hermione a concerned look. Harry ran his hand over the name, and it felt as if a floodgate was opened in his head.

'Sirius' brother, he was a Death Eater, and his name was Regulus. Regulus Black' said Harry quietly, his mind still racing.

'Regulus Black. That's R.B.!' said Ron excitedly.

'Harry, did Sirius ever say what Regulus' middle name was?' asked Hermione hurriedly. Sirius however never did tell him his middle name, and shook his head.

'So how can we find out?' asked Ron. Harry wondered if anyone would actually know Regulus' middle name. The Weasley's didn't know Sirius or his family, however Lupin did. Asking him however, was impossible now, since he was with the werewolves. Harry only knew of one who would possibly know and was alive. He stood up, and turned to face Hermione and Ron.

'I think I know someone who might know' said Harry quickly, walking to the middle of the room, Hermione and Ron following.

'Kreacher!' shouted Harry, and with a crack, the old and wrinkly house elf appeared in front of Harry.

'Master has called for Kreacher' said the house elf, bowing so extremely low his snout-like nose touched the ground. Harry distinctly heard him muttering 'half breeds, blood traitors, and mudbloods in my precious mistress's house.' Kreacher came up, and gave a nasty look to Hermione.

'Kreacher, do you know what Regulus' middle name was?' asked Harry, giving the elf a mingled look of disgust. Kreacher glanced around the room, muttering something about 'horrible stench,' and looked back to Harry.

'Master Black was a good master. Never sent Kreacher to work with unworthy elves' he said, giving the tapestry a hungry look. Harry was getting annoyed.

'Kreacher, you will tell me Regulus' middle name' demanded Harry. Harry remembered that giving an order to a house elf gave better results.

'Oh, Kreacher was never allowed to know Master Black's full name. Mistress never allowed such privileges' he said with an evil grin. He started towards the tapestry, when Harry stood in the way.

'Kreacher, go back to Hogwarts' ordered Harry. Kreacher gave Harry a nasty look, and snapped his fingers, returning to Hogwarts. Harry sat back down in his chair, Ron and Hermione following.

'So now what are we supposed to do?' asked Ron, looking downtrodden into the fire. Harry was wracking his brain, trying to think of anyone else who would know Regulus' middle name. Kreacher didn't know, Sirius was dead, Lupin was away doing work for the Order, and he doubted anything in this house would have his middle name on it. Harry wished Mrs. Black had told Kreacher Regulus' middle name. Harry's mind came to hault, and realized: Mrs. Black would know. He stood up quickly, and ran from the room. Hermione and Ron gave a startled look to each other, and followed hastily.

'Harry? Harry! What's wrong?' shouted Hermione, as they ran down the stairwell, catching up to Harry.

'We have to be quiet,' she wispered, 'we'll wake up-'

Mrs. Black's yells and screeches filled the hallway as the three of them skidded to a halt in front of her portrait, and Harry opened the curtains. She screamed louder now, seeing the people looking at her.

'Filth! Vermin! You disgust and befoul the house of my father's with your presents!'

Harry took a step forward, and held his head high. 'Shut up and answer my question!' he yelled. The woman gave an appalled look, and looked to start shrieking again, when Harry quickly spoke.

'Tell me Regulus' middle name, NOW!' yelled Harry, hoping to shock her into answering and keeping the conversation quick. She still looked mortified with Harry, and started shrieking anyways.

'How dare you think to yell at me you dirty scum! I do not answer questions of a child of such disgusting and vile blood!' she finished, turning herself away from the three. Harry glanced to Ron and Hermione for help, however both where looking bewildered. Harry could think of only one thing that would work: a threat.

'You will tell me Regulus' middle name, or I will burn down your house' said Harry calmly. Both Ron and Hermione gave Harry a shocking look, and glanced quickly to the portrait.

'Augustus! Now leave you revolting pieces of filth-!' she roared, as both Ron and Harry pulled the curtains shut, and Mrs. Black's yells and screeches died behind them. The three of them moved quietly to the kitchen, and sat around the table.

'Augustus. Regulus Augustus Black. R.A.B. It has to be him' said Harry relieved, moving his hair out of his eyes. He would have never guessed Sirius' brother was the one to find the original Horcrux, had it not been for the tapestry.

'Do you think that's why he was killed?' asked Ron.

'Couldn't be. I mean, if that was the case, Voldemort of would have gotten the message in the fake locket' said Harry, Ron twitching mildly, and Hermione giving an angry sigh.

'Really Ron, are you ever going say his name?' asked Hermione snidely, giving Ron a bitter look.

'I don't know! It takes some getting used too you know' he said back defiantly. Hermione looked to Harry, and rolled her eyes.

'Well, anyways, we know Regulus took the real Horcrux. So, now we just need to find out if he actually destroyed it or not. If he did, then it's one less for us. If not . . . well, then we'll need to find out where it is' said Hermione matter of factly. Ron nodded in agreement, as did Harry.

Harry felt too drained however by this time of day to start searching for more information, and felt they deserved to relax for the night. Searching the library for hours had caused his eyes to feel crossed, and he knew he could not focus properly on a task that needed his full attention. He asked if Ron and Hermione wanted to go home for the night, but they both objectioned. Harry was happy to hear they wanted to stay, even if it was in Grimmauld.

'My mom said since I am of age, I could do what I want. Got excited, then she said don't do anything stupid. Had to ruin the fun' Ron said moodily. He got up, and moved to the kitchen, opening up some cupboards, no doubt looking for food.

'We're both staying, if it's alright. Maybe we can take our first night here, and have some fun' he said hopefully, coming back to the table, finding no food worth eating.

'Of course you can stay, but what do you mean, "have some fun"?' questioned Harry.

'Well, I mean, we can all Apperate now, and we're of age. So, we can go where we want, anytime' he said beamily.

'So what did you have in mind?' asked Harry, worried about what the response could be. He saw Hermione looking nervous as well.

'Well, we could go to Three Broomsticks' he said optimistically. Harry was glad Ron kept the idea out of the extraordinary, like traveling to France. Hermione also thought it was a good idea.

'That sounds nice. We might see Hagrid there too. It would be nice to see how he and Grawp are doing' she said. Harry laughed, his voice cracking slightly, since he rarely laughed these days.

'Yes, I'm sure he'd like to see how his "Hermy" is doing' said Harry, all three of them laughing now.

'So it's settled' said Harry cheerfully, getting up from his chair, 'we'll go to Three Broomsticks.' Hermione and Ron both stood up, and moved away from the table.

'Great. And I don't care what you say,' Ron said defiantly, looking at Hermione, 'I'm trying some Firewhiskey.'

'I won't stop you, but I'll stick to butterbeers thank you' she said with a smile. Harry decided to leave a note incase anyone from the Order wondered where they went, and left it in the kitchen. The three of them got their cloaks, Harry using the new dark green one Hermione just got him, and exited the house. Harry locked the door, and the three moved into the lawn.

'So, just outside Three Broomsticks right?' asked Ron casually. Both Hermione and Harry nodded, and Harry began to think hard, picturing the front of Three Broomsticks. He gave a turn, and felt the tube like siphoning envelope him. He exhaled as he went, and found, to his surprise, it made the siphoning less intense. His feet hit the hard ground, and he found himself outside Three Broomsticks alone. He looked around, and about three seconds later, Hermione and Ron Apperated next to him.

'What took you guys?' he asked jokingly. Hermione gave him a 'mind you own business' look, and the three entered the pub.

Harry expected few people to be here, and was not disappointed. About a dozen wizards and witches where strune about the pub, talking in small groups. The large form of Hagrid was not visible, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to one of the many empty tables with a booth, taking a seat. Madame Rosmerta approached their table with a smile.

'Hello there dears. Surprising to see you here during the summer, but always welcome of course. What can I get you tonight?' she asked.

'I'll have a butterbeer' said Harry. Hermione got the same, and Ron decided to start with a butterbeer as well.

'I thought you where going to try firewhiskey?' she asked amusedly.

'Well, I'm not going to start out with one. I mean, I'll be more adventurous later' he said, as Rosmerta returned with three butterbeers. They took them, and placed them on the table.

'What should be toast to?' asked Hermione. Harry thought for a moment, and came up with one.

'To Hogwarts' said Harry, raising his glass. Hermione smiled, and quietly cleared her throat.

'To the Order' she said, raising her glass as well. The two looked at Ron, who looked to be in thought, and he raised his glass.

'To the Chudley Cannons' said Ron. They laughed, and toasted. Harry remembered all the times the three of them came here and enjoyed the atmosphere. It was odd coming here when it wasn't either windy, or snowing, but it was still nice. It made him feel older, the fact that it was not full of students from Hogwarts.

'I think this was a good idea' said Hermione happily, taking another sip. 'I mean, we do need to work fast, but we need to take some time for ourselves' she finished.

'Well of course. I mean, when we go back to Hogwarts, we won't have the freedom. Well, at least I won't' said Ron, looking slightly dejected.

'Oh Ron, you'll have just as much freedom as we will. Just because we're Head's, doesn't mean we won't be sticking together. Right Harry?' she asked, looking hopeful.

'Yeah, definitely. Besides, Hogwarts will be different when we go back, so who knows what it will be like' said Harry. It was true, they had no idea how Hogwarts would be now since Dumbledore was gone. Plus, Harry doubted Hogsmede trips would be allowed.

'I guess that's true. I hope they still have Quiddich. Even if they're scrimmages, I'll take it. Without Quiddich, Hogwarts is just. . .' said Ron. Hermione glared at Ron.

'Just what Ron?' she asked, her voice drenched in attitude.

'Well, school. It's no fun with just our classes and homework' he drawled. Harry understood entirely. Quiddich was something Harry always associated with Hogwarts. Without it, it would be hard finding some fun between studying. Harry however had no time for fun. He imagined trying to find the Horcruxes would take a long time, maybe years. Taking time to play Quiddich would definitely be a waste of time. Just as he began to remember all the tasks ahead of him, putting him into misery, Hermione nudged him in the shoulder.

'Look who came in' she said, motioning towards the door. Harry looked and smiled, his thoughts of his impending tasks vanishing, seeing who he once called 'their biggest friend'. Ron waved his hand, and called him over.

'What'er yeh doing here' said Hagrid, sounding more disappointed and upset than happy. Harry's smile vanished, and he felt bad now, seeing how much in the open they where. It would be easy for Death Eaters to come and kill them.

'We came to get away from the house, and we hoped to see how you where doing' expressed Hermione. Harry hoped Hagrid would be cheerier to see them. Granted, he understood if he was still upset about Dumbledore's death, everyone was, but this was the first time they had seen each other since Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express. Hagrid surveyed the three of them, and, to the delight and relief of Harry, his expression relaxed.

'Well, alrigh'. I understand, but yeh shoulda told me yeh were comin'' he said, pulling up a large chair to the side of the table. Harry glanced around, and found it was the only chair of such size. Rosmerta must keep it just for Hagrid.

'So did yeh get yer letters?' asked Hagrid, as Rosmerta approached. 'Ah, Rosmerta. Mulled Mead please' he said, leaning back in his chair as it creaked in protest.

'Yes we got them. Sent them all back saying yes. Ginny made Prefect' said Hermione. Harry knew all too well that she was avoiding the fact that she and himself had been made Head Boy and Girl.

'And Harry and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl' said Ron. Harry could tell Ron was still very upset about the situation, and noticed after he said it, how he looked around the pub, obviously trying to not listen to Hagrid's response.

'Yeh did! That's great!' he boomed, giving both Harry and Hermione a pat on the shoulder, that made both of them slide off their seats, and half way under the table. They both recovered their seating, and Harry noticed Hermione glance at Ron remorsefully.

'Ron made Prefect again too' said Hermione enthusiastically. Hagrid turned to Ron, and patted him on the shoulder too, having the same affect that it had on the others.

'That's great Ron! Now yeh three are at the top. Proud of yeh. Your mum and dad woulda been proud Harry' he said, as Ron sat back up. Harry was glad that Ron smiled, and he seemed to awaken from his stupor. Harry believed what Hagrid said about his parents, and thanked him, and reminded himself mentally to thank Hermione for beleaguering him to go back. Rosmerta returned with Hagrid's tankard of mead, and headed back to the bar.

'How are Grawp and Whitherwings doing?' Harry asked, feeling better talking about Prefects and Heads where behind them.

'Buck- I mean, Whitherwings is doin' great. Grawp's gettin' a lot better. Got'em learnin' poetry!' grinned Hagrid. Ron, who was taking another sip of his butterbeer, choked on it slightly. Harry turned away to laugh, and Hermione looked baffled at Hagrid.

'You're teaching him poetry?! Oh Hagrid, What in the world made you think that would be helpful?' pleaded Hermione. Harry smiled, picturing Hagrid standing underneath the sixteen foot Grawp, teaching him how to read Haiku.

'Well, it'll help him when he's trying to get a mate!' he said credulously, taking a sip from his tankard.

'How in the world do you plan on finding a mate for him! His kind aren't exactly everywhere' said Hermione, keeping her voice low so no one outside their table would hear.

'Well, I'm jus' preparin' him for when he does is all' said Hagrid, taking another drink.

'So what are yeh up to the rest 'o the summer?' he asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

'Well, we're just enjoying our summer before going back to school' said Harry. The four of them talked more, about Hogwarts, and what each of them had been doing during the summer. Hagrid heard about Bill and Fleur's wedding, and felt sorry it happened, and that he was unable to attend. He said Grawp was 'bein' a bit rowdy,' which Harry knew meant he had probably ripped up a few trees on the grounds.

Hagrid had also rebuilt his hut, since it had been flamed as the Death Eaters escaped last June. As midnight approached, Harry decided it was time to leave. Hagrid mentioned he had to check on Grawp, Hermione was falling asleep, and Ron still had not tried firewhiskey. Hagrid left, and as the three friends left Three Broomsticks, Harry asked if Ron was going to try actually firewhiskey.

'Maybe another time. I'm too tired' he droned, as they moved into the street. Hermione wiped her eyes, and let out a long sigh.

'Alright, you ready to go back?' she asked tiredly. Harry and Ron nodded. 'Well, lets go' she said.

Harry thought carefully of the lawn of Grimmauld, and Apperated back, remembering to exhale as he went. The three appeared in front of Grimmauld at the same time, and entered the dark house. Harry checked the kitchen and saw the note was still on the table, and put it in the rubbish bin.

The three then made their way to their rooms. Ron stopped on his way to his room to say goodnight to Hermione, and Harry waved goodnight to them, as he walked up the stairwell to his room on the second floor. Harry entered the dark room, lit some lamps, and sat on his bed.

His first night with Ron and Hermione in his house, and it went great. They found out who R.A.B. was, and caught up with Hagrid too. Now they just needed to find out if the Horcrux was destroyed or not. Harry put his pajamas on, extinguished the lamps, and went to sleep.

While Harry and Ron ate breakfast the next morning, Hermione came down late, looking groggy. She sat down next to Ron, who gave her a kiss on her cheek. Harry wished they wouldn't make a habit of kissing in front of him all the time. He felt if they kept it up, they would be almost flaunting something he can't have.

'You alright?' asked Harry, wondering why she was so tired, and getting his mind back on track.

'I'm fine. Just have to get used to falling asleep later, that's all' she yawned, getting up and getting some toast, returning shortly after.

They decided for the day, that they would focus on finding out if Regulus had indeed destroyed the Horcrux or not. Harry knew it would be impossible to tell if he destroyed it or not. For now, their only solution would be to see if they could find it.

'So where should we start? I mean, it could be anywhere' asked Ron.

'Well, if Regulus was trying to hide from Voldemort, the best place to come would be here' said Hermione, Harry nodding in agreement.

'Exactly. So, we need to search Grimmauld for the locket' he said determinately. The three of them spent the day working through the upper levels of the house, however very few items could be found. A few books, an old broken flask, and some cutlery were all they really found aside from the furniture. As they entered the drawing room in the afternoon, Hermione looked around with a sullen face.

'We might run into some problems in here' frowned Hermione. 'Don't you remember, we cleaned up a lot of stuff when we first came here. Sirius threw out a lot of things. Do either of you remember what he threw out?' she asked.

'A lot' said Ron, looking dismal. Harry tried to remember, however Ron was right. They threw out dozens of items. Harry was trying to remember the rooms they cleaned, and what was in each of them. It was hard, considering it was two years ago.

'Well, we did clear a lot out of the library, and here in the drawing room. A lot of things came out of those cabinets that are empty now' said Hermione, pointing to the large empty cabinets on the side of the room. Harry tried to remember the things they took out. He remembered a set of tweezers that crawled up his arm, a music box that made them all drowsy, and . . .

'There was a locket. I remember, we couldn't open it' he exclaimed. Hermione and Ron looked astounded at Harry.

'I remember that!' boasted Ron. Hermione however looked a little down.

'I remember too, but I also remember Sirius threw it out with the rest of the stuff' she sighed. Harry knew it was all gone now, and the chances the locket was still in the house was minimal.

'Well, what about Kreacher? He kept coming into the room trying to knick stuff, maybe he got it?' Ron interjected. Harry remembered Kreacher coming in every few minutes trying to take things, and keep them safe, and felt a surge of excitement. Just the night before, Kreacher had looked at the tapestry eagerly. Harry got up immediately, and went to the bottom cupboard in the kitchen.

'What are you doing Harry?' asked Hermione, and both she and Ron came behind Harry. Harry crouched down, and put his hand on the handle.

'Remember on Christmas. You came, and put your present down here, where Kreacher slept. He kept things he knicked down here' he said, taking a deep breath, and opening the cupboard.

The inside was just as it was Harry remembered, with a boiler taking up most of the space, and Kreacher's nest-like bed just below, strune with old smelly blankets and rags. Harry also noticed Hermione's blanket was still in its package, wedged unceremoniously under one of the pipes. The pictures of the Black family where still in their shattered frames, and in the far back, various objects and trinkets glinted.

Harry hesitated, and reached into the back, moving some of the coins and objects forward so he could see. The first ones he saw where old Galleons, and, what heightened Harry's spirits, an Order of Merlin First Class. This was the same one that they had cleared out of the drawing room on the day they saw the locket. Harry remembered Sirius telling him his ancestor received it for giving the Ministry money.

Harry moved the objects aside, and dove his hand into the pile again. He felt a rush of excitement as he moved another pile of objects to the front again, noticing how many of them felt round. He looked, and found that all the objects where coins, and his heart fell. He looked into the back of the cupboard again, and saw a few more glimmering objects. He reached deep into the back, feeling the back of the cupboard, and grabbed the remaining objects. He pulled them out, and put them on top of the pile of other coins and objects he had already taken out. He looked, and his heart leapt in excitement. Both Ron and Hermione bent down, and Harry picked up the object on top of the pile, holding it up in the light.

Harry was holding a heavy, golden locket. As he moved it on an acute angle, an ornate serpentine S was imprinted on its face. Hermione let out a gasp, grabbed onto Ron's shoulder as she nearly fell over, and looked to Harry.

'Slytherin's Mark' she whispered.

Harry had found it. It was what he and Dumbledore had first set out to find, and now it was found. He could not believe that here, in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, he held the third Horcrux of Lord Voldemort: Slytherin's Locket.


	8. Where it All Started

- CHAPTER EIGHT -

_**Where it All Started**_

The three moved back to the kitchen table, and Harry carefully placed the locket on the surface. It was dull, aged, but still amazing to see. Over one thousand years old, and still with its original chain. The three stared at it for what seemed hours before anyone talked.

'I can't believe it was here all this time' breathed Harry. Dumbledore had been looking for it for what seemed so long, and it ended up being here, in Grimmauld Place. The uselessness of that journey to the cave seemed total now. There was no chance the locket would have been there. Why hadn't Dumbledore seen it in Grimmauld?

'Regulus must've stashed it here before he died' said Ron, still gawking at the locket. Harry of course agreed, since it was obvious. He questioned what caused Regulus to leave Grimmauld, and ultimately be murdered. Hermione seemed to be wondering the same thing.

'Why would he have left Grimmauld? I mean, if Voldemort- oh come off it Ron!' she said angrily, giving Ron a slap on his shoulder as he cringed slightly. 'If Voldemort knew Regulus stole his Horcrux, why would he leave?'

Harry couldn't understand it either. The last thing he would have wanted was to go out into the open. Harry remembered Sirius talking about how Regulus was deep in with the Death Eaters, and how much he hated him for it. Harry wondered if it might have been Sirius that kicked him out of the house, but Harry remembered that Sirius left to live with Harry's father when he was young. Since Regulus was younger, it was doubtful he was a Death Eater by that time.

'Well, lets not worry about how Regulus was killed. More important is that we have a Horcrux' stated Harry. 'Now,' he continued dolefully, 'we need to figure out how to destroy it.'

'I can't imagine that will be an easy feat' Hermione said precariously. Harry thought finding the Horcruxes would be hard enough, but now realized finding them was the easy part. Destroying them would prove to be much more difficult.

They decided for the time being, to put the locket up in Harry's room, locked away in his trunk. Putting it back in Kreacher's cupboard would have worked, since it had been hidden there for two years, however they figured there was a chance that Kreacher could return and take the it.

After that day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent all their time pouring over books in the library, and in Harry's room, trying desperately to find information on Horcruxes, and now, how to destroy them. Before they found the Locket, it was impossible to find any information on Horcruxes themselves. The information on how to destroy them, was, if possible, even more scarce. After over one week of non-stop reading, the three were showing visible frustration, especially Ron.

'We're never going to find even a definition of a Horcrux in these ruddy books' moped Ron heatedly, taking one of his books and unceremoniously lobbing it onto the floor. Harry more than understood his disappointment in their search. He was still holding out for books at Hogwarts, however he had hoped to find something here at Grimmauld.

'We can't give up Ron, we just need to keep searching' said Hermione insistently, while reading 'Dark Arts of the 12th Century.' Ron gave her a startling look.

'Hermione, we've been searching for a week! We've looked at all these books, and there's nothing' he ranted. He stood up quickly, and made his way to the doorway.

'I'm sorry, I need to get away for a bit' he stated, walking out and leaving Hermione and Harry alone in the library, books strune about everywhere.

'Sorry Harry. He's been a bit frustrated lately' mumbled Hermione, giving Harry a sorrowful look.

'We all are. Finding that Horcrux so early, and now it's taking a while to figure out how to destroy it. I mean, it might be years until we find out' said Harry consolingly, as he gathered some books on one of the tables, and restacking them using his wand. Hermione gave a sigh, and Harry turned to see her holding her head in her hands.

'Are you alright?' he asked, approaching the side of the chair she sat in, and crouching down. He placed a comforting hand on her back, and she placed her hand on top, giving him an appreciative smile. She looked back down at the floor, and the smile was lost.

'I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all. I think I'll head off to bed' she said, taking her hand off of Harry's, and putting the books lying on her lap on the nearest table. Harry stood up, and helped her up. She thanked him, and left for her room.

Harry cleaned a bit of the library up, stacking some of the books, and extinguished the lamps and fireplace. As he made his way to his room, he heard whispers coming from Ron's room.

'Ron, please, you need to show more support to Harry. I know this is aggravating not finding any information, but we can't give up. I promise, when we get the chance, we'll go on a date, alright?' whispered Hermione. There was a pause, then Harry could hear footsteps. Harry moved quickly, but quietly, up the staircase, and into his room.

He felt bad about eavesdropping on the two of them, but even more so over what they were talking about. Ron was upset because he wanted a date with Hermione. Harry understood why, since the two of them really had no alone time. Even at Hogwarts, students could find time to be by themselves. He decided that the next day, he would tell them to go on a date to wherever they wanted to.

'Besides' he thought to himself, as he climbed into his bed, 'there's somewhere I need to go alone.'

The next morning, the three where sitting in the kitchen eating their breakfast again. Harry realized that soon he would need to go and get more food, as they where finishing the bread, and had run out of peanut butter the day before. He told Ron and Hermione his plans to go to the nearby muggle grocery store, however Ron laughed at the idea.

'Harry, you're a wizard! Didn't you ever wonder where my family got all the food? You either conjure it, or, better yet, we could go to The Undry! Com'on, I'll show you' he propounded excitedly. Harry looked to question Ron about it, however Ron was already up at the fireplace, waiting with the Floo Powder. Harry gave a considering glance, and decided to follow. The three of them stood at the fireplace, and Ron happily threw the powder into the fireplace.

'Can't we just Apperate there?' asked Harry.

'No, because we don't know where it is, except Ron' stated Hermione.

'Well, I've never been there, but I know it'll be great. Alright, The Undry, OK? Make sure you have some money too' said Ron, as he stepped into the emerald flames, and yelled 'The Undry!' A flash of green flames, and he was gone.

Harry was less confident now, knowing that Ron had never really been to The Undry, but they did need good. He went up to his room, got his money, and came back down to find Hermione waiting for him. He left a note for the Order, and the two of them Flooed their way to The Undry.

Harry was caught by surprise at the shear size of the place. It was huge, at least ten times bigger than any muggle grocery store he had been too. It reminded Harry of airplane hangars he saw on television while Dudley watched a show about airplanes when he was younger. Hermione also seemed to be astonished by the size of the building. One thing Harry could tell, was that it was underground, much like the Ministry, making the sight all the more wonderous.

As the three walked from the dozens of fireplaces in an offset room, a large set of open doors led to a vast hall, full of isles and tellers. The first thing Harry noticed in The Undry, was a huge cauldron filled with food at the entranceway, which had engravings marked on it.

**The Undry**

_Food for all, to have and to eat  
Some of it bland, and some of it sweet  
But remember take not, what you do not need  
For food shall not be given, to those of greed_

The three of them moved along, and bought the various items they needed. Hermione seemed to go for more sugar free items, while Ron seemed more than happy to replace them with food that had ample amounts of sugar.

Harry was surprised by some of the isles he went down or passed by. The most notable ones included isle 57, which contained live spiders. Harry assumed they were for potions, until an old and rather ragged looking witch took a small black spider out of a jar, and ate it, making Harry cringe and look away as he heard the crunching. As they walked up the isle, Harry and Hermione suddenly noticed that Ron had mysteriously disappeared. Only after searching four isles did they find him. He told them he got lost. Hermione smirked, knowing full well the reason he left an isle full of spiders.

Isle 104 was completely dark, almost like night. They decided to skip that isle, when a few dozen bats surprised them at the entrance. The last isle, isle 304, was filled with many odd looking meats. Harry looked at one, which resembled steak, however backed away quickly when the 'steak' moved slightly, and gave, what Harry could only call, a yawn.

The three of them left The Undry, with at least three weeks worth of food. They had to shrink it all in order to get it back in one trip.

'So all wizards and witches get their food there?' asked Harry, as they ate their lunches back at Grimmauld. Ron was in the middle of eating his chicken, however replied with a full mouth of food anyways.

'No, there are other places. You know, more local for some people. Best place is The Undry though, by far. But most people conjure food. Since we don't know how to yet, and the best food is at The Undry, thought it would make a good reason to go' he finished, swallowing his food.

The three finished lunch, and spent the afternoon hammering over more books in the library. Harry could see Ron trying to focus more this time, getting through at least three books this time. As supper neared, he decided to tell them to go on their date. It was hard trying to do it, without them finding out he was eavesdropping the night before.

'Well, I'm going to have supper, but I need to leave for a while tonight. I've got to go somewhere, and I've got to go alone. You guys should go and have dinner somewhere or go out' he said calmly, putting the books he had been searching through away. He had tried to pass the comment off casually, but it didn't work. Hermione looked up at Harry with an astonished look.

'Harry, no way. You can't go anywhere alone, especially now. What happens if Death Eaters get you? And besides, where do you need to go alone?' she asked harshly. Harry knew this would be coming. He was glad that she and Ron worried about him, but sometimes it was bothersome. He was of age, and should be able to do what he wants. He sometimes wondered if they thought he would just go walk up to the Riddle house without a wand, and knock on the door. He was going to retort with an aggravated response, when an obvious crack could be heard coming from the kitchen.

The three of them immediately looked at the open doorway of the room, not moving a muscle. Hermione and Ron slowly stood up, pulling out their wands, and carefully placing the books they had on their laps on the chairs. Harry put his finger to his lips as they looked back at him, and slowly made his way to the doorway.

There was someone downstairs. They had not moved out of the kitchen yet, but were creating quite a bit of noise. Harry heard the clinking of cutlery and plates. The three slowly moved out the doorway, and down the stairwell. As they turned the corner, Harry made a glance inside, just as the man within the room stood and called out loud.

'Harry! Ron! Hermione!' yelled Lupin. The three outside lowered their wands, looking at each other with a mixed feeling of relief and embarrassment. They all calmly walked into the kitchen, letting out a collective sigh of relief.

'There you are. I wondered for a moment-, why do you have your wands out?' Lupin asked quizzically, as the three sat down at the table across from Lupin.

'Sorry. We heard a crack, and worried it could be someone' said Harry. He placed his wand back in his pocket, and looked to Ron and Hermione, both looking even more embarrassed that they thought Lupin might have been a Death Eater.

'Well, there's no need to be that jumpy, especially in here. Don't forget, only people you tell can get in here. Anyways, how have you been doing?' asked Lupin. Harry looked, and found Lupin had gotten some food for himself, and was eating at a very fast pace. He had just been with Werewolves, so of course, he looked terrible. His robes where showing new tears, and the man looked like he had not slept in years.

'Just cleaning up the house, and doing some research for our summer projects' replied Hermione simply. Harry was glad she didn't mention the Horcruxes. He still had not told anyone except Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave a smile to Harry as Lupin attacked his food again, and asked how Lupin was.

'I've been better, but I'm alright. A little hungry, as you can see. I see you went and got some food. Have you three ate yet?' he asked, as he filled his mouth with a turkey sandwich. Ron looked to answer, but Harry cut him off.

'No, we haven't. But, I'm going somewhere tonight, and I thought it would give time for Ron and Hermione to go out to dinner' he stated. He knew Ron wanted it, and Hermione did too. She was still however, hesitant to accept the notion.

'Harry, I already told you, you can't go by yourself. We'll go with you. Me and Ron can go another night' she said. Ron did not look to happy, considering he had wanted to go on a date with Hermione alone for a while. Harry, on the other hand, found a solution. It was sitting right in front of him.

'How about if Remus comes with me, if that's alright?' he asked, looking hopeful. Lupin finished chewing, and nodded.

'Sure Harry. As long as you tell me where, and it's not anywhere odd, we can go. You two should go, have some fun. There's not much left in the summer, so you should take advantage of it' he gestured to Ron and Hermione. Ron was pleased, and Hermione gave a smile, but still had concern on her face.

'Alright, but be careful Harry, please' she insisted. Harry nodded, and got up to get some food for himself. Ron was already bounding upstairs, getting cloaks just incase it got chilly. The sun was still hours from setting, but the nights where cool and generally required a coat or cloak. Ron returned just as Harry finished making himself a turkey sandwich, and sat back down.

'So, where do you want to go?' Ron asked Hermione. Lupin cleared his throat, and turned around to the fireplace, where the two where standing.

'Might I suggest the Leaf and the Lowell, a very nice spot in Hogsmede at the end of Garden Street. Small, and quaint, but very good food' he finished. Ron and Hermione thanked Lupin for the suggestion, and Apperated to Hogsmede.

'So Harry, where is this mysterious place we're going tonight' Lupin asked, as he put both their dishes in the sink, and bewitched the sponge and cloth to wash them.

'Godric's Hollow.'

--

With a crack, Ron and Hermione appeared in front of Three Broomsticks, much like they did with Harry a few weeks earlier. The two of them moved up High Street until they reached Garden. It was a short, tucked away street neither of them had seen before. At the end of it, stood a small, one storey building.

Hermione agreed with Lupin, it was very quaint. A large window allowed the two to see inside the restaurant as they walked closer.

There were about a dozen tables inside, with booths arranged along the side walls. The whole dining area was lit with oil lamps hanging above the tables, allowing for the perfect amount of light. As the two of them entered, a nice looking woman approached the two of them. She carried her wand, with a notepad following her.

'Welcome to The Leaf and the Lowell. Table for two? Let me take those' she gestured, flicking her wand. Their cloaks flew quickly out of Ron's arm, and hung themselves on the coat rack on the wall next to the door. The lady smiled at the two of them, and motioned Ron and Hermione to follow her. She lead them to a table near the window, gave another flick, and two wooden chairs, and two menus appeared.

'My name is Lauren. Just tap the table with your wand when you're ready to order' she smiled, leaving the two to consider the menu. Ron quickly moved over and pulled out the chair for Hermione. She laughed a little as she sat down.

'What?' Ron asked oddly, as he took his seat across the table.

'You, pulling out my chair for me. It's sweet, but not a normal Ron thing' she admitted, giving another smile. Ron smiled as well, and glanced at the menu.

Hermione looked at the menu, and debated the various items. Lupin was right, there was a lot of good food here. She had just started looking at the appetizers, when she was surprised to see Ron putting his menu down, and taking out his wand. She hadn't even gotten to the entrees.

'You know what you want already?' she asked disbelievingly.

'Yeah, well, there's only two things I know how to pronounce on the menu anyways. It's either bread, or Roast Beef and Potatoes' he said giving a smile, trying to sound amusing. Hermione, on the other hand, was not too excited over his choice.

'Ron, when you go out, you should try something different. We could have Roast Beef back at Grimmauld anytime. I know a lot of this stuff is foreign, but some of it's very good.' She picked up her menu, and showed it to Ron.

'See, I had some of these when I was in France. This is Rabbit Sauté Chasseur. It's Rabbit cooked with white wine. Poulet Creme Fraiche, that's very good. I had it in a breathtaking restaurant in Lyon. It's chicken in the most wonderful sauce' she finished. She hoped her enthusiasm would work into Ron, and he would trust her and try something new. She was disappointed when he leaned back against his chair, and gave a smile Hermione knew meant 'thanks, but no.' She put down her menu, and gave a sigh, just loud enough for Ron to hear.

'Sorry Hermione. I'm sure it all tastes great, but I honestly just want the Roast Beef. Sorry' he added, as Hermione continued to look upset. He had wanted this date for a while, and did not want to mess it up. He was going to change his mind, when she flashed a smiled, took out her wand, and tapped the table. The light above flickered for a moment, and Lauren appeared next to the table, notepad in tail.

'All set? Excellent, now, what can I get you twos to drink?' she asked cheerfully. Hermione asked for tried and true pumpkin juice, while Ron went for more simplistic water.

'Would you like to start with appetizers, or right on to the main course?' she asked happily. Hermione looked to Ron. She knew Ron had, of course, not looked at the appetizers. She was going to order one, but decided to let Ron decide.

'We'll just have out meals thanks. I'll have the Roast Beef and Potatoes' he said. Lauren nodded, and turned to Hermione.

'I'll have the Chicken Cordon Bleu please, with mixed vegetables.' Lauren smiled, and flicked her wand to the notepad. Writing appeared, and the notepad zoomed through a door that, Hermione thought, must lead to the kitchens. Hermione started to wonder, and as Lauren made two glasses, and siphoned the water and pumpkin juice into them, she couldn't hold out her question.

'You don't have house elves working in your kitchen, do you?' she asked, Ron rolling his eyes and looking out the window in response. Lauren seemed not to mind the question however.

'No. The owner, Mr. Brevamire, doesn't use house elves. He doesn't believe in slavery, so if he did had house elves here, they'd be paid, and free. None of them want to be free though, not that I'm complaining. This is a well paying job, and I don't want to loose it. There you go. I'll be back with you meals in a few minutes' she finished, turning around and checking on a couple in one of the booths.

Hermione was happy with the answer. She wished more people would be like Mr. Brevamire. Lauren didn't seem to mind house elves either. Hermione made a mental note to tell more people about this restaurant.

'How did I know you'd ask about house elves. Why can't you just relax Hermione?' asked Ron quietly a few moments later. Hermione had wanted this date to go argument free, however that hope was going down the drain.

'I am relaxed Ron, I just wanted to know, that's all' she said, trying not to show her growing dismay.

The meal continued much like this, even though neither of them wanted it to. After they started on their meals, conversation became sporadic, and usually mundane in its topics. Ron mentioned the weather three times over the course of the meal. Hermione tried to start more interesting topics, such as subjects they would be taking at Hogwarts this year, however Ron usually ended the conversations abruptly.

As they left later on that night, the stars glowing in the sky with the ¾ moon, Hermione was trying to bring the conversation to a good point, however felt she was fighting a loosing battle. She was glad to have talking about Hogwarts behind them as they left the restaurant, when Ron brought up the one topic Hermione had avoided on purpose.

'Well, hopefully when we're back at Hogwarts, we'll have time to spend with each other. I mean, you'll have all your Head duties, and I'll have Prefect duties. I can't imagine there will be a lot of time for us' he said with a touch of misery. By this time, Hermione was ready to go back to her room.

She thought when the three of them went to Three Broomsticks that this issue was resolved, but she should have known better. She knew Ron was trying to still get reassurance that there would be time for the two of them. She honestly could not see that happening, just with trying to destroy the Horcruxes alone. She stopped and turned in front of Ron, trying very hard to make Ron understand what they had already discussed.

'Ron, lets get back to Grimmauld and we can talk about it. I'm hoping Harry is alright' she said. Ron nodded, and the two Apperated back to Grimmauld, to find it empty.

--

Harry and Remus finished putting away the dishes, and got their traveling cloaks. Harry left a note for the Order and Ron and Hermione, letting them know where the two of them went to. He hoped Ron and Hermione wouldn't be too upset at him going without them. 

When Harry told he was going to Godric's Hollow, he expected Lupin to protest, and tell him to wait until it could be protected well enough. He was surprised when Lupin simply nodded, and sat back down across the table from Harry, a blank expression on his face.

'I knew this day would come. I know you want to go alone, and you are of age, so I make it up to you whether I go with you or not' he said thoughtfully.

Harry had planned to go alone, however seeing Lupin made him remember something very important. Lupin was the last true Marauder left, his father's only real friend still alive. He remembered Lupin trying to help him after the wedding night, and trying to be there for him. Harry knew going to Godric's Hollow would maybe be dangerous, and that if anyone had to go with him, Lupin would be his first choice. Of course, his next choices would be Hermione and Ron.

'Remus, if anyone should go with me, it's you. Do you want to go with me?' asked Harry consolingly. Lupin smiled at Harry's response.

'Thank you Harry. I haven't been to the Hollow since that night. I think it will do us both good to go' he said. The two of them got up, and put their cloaks one in silence.

Lupin knew where Godric's Hollow was, so Harry side along Apperated with him. After the usual siphoning and tube like experience that is Apperating, Harry's feet hit hard ground. As he looked up, he found himself on a paved road.

The sun was still in the sky, seeming ready to set in the next few hours. The road the two men stood on was in the country, slow rolling hills all around them. Brush and the several trees littered both sides of the road. Looking back, Harry could see the paved road stretch into the distance. He could see it at least a kilometer of the road behind him, before it turned and vanished.

'It's just up here' motioned Lupin, pointing ahead of the two of them. Harry nodded, and they started to walk. The road in front began to move upwards on a slow incline. After two minutes of walking, Harry wondered if they came to the right place.

'Remus, are you sure this is were it is?' Harry asked, trying not to sound worried. Lupin made a glance behind them, and continued on.

'Yes Harry, don't worry. You father wanted the house to be remote, however settled to having it on this road. This is Smarts Green. We're just outside North Nibley. It's a small muggle town, just north of Bristol, I think. You mother, being a muggleborn, wanted their house to be accessible by car, incase any of her relatives wanted to come. Although, usually it was James and Lily who went to see her parents' he said, as the road started to level out, and turn angle to the right. Harry noticed how Lupin only mentioned his mother's parents, and not Petunia.

'So why is it called Godric's Hollow?' asked Harry.

'Well, it's much like Grimmauld Place. The street Grimmauld Place is on isn't called that to the muggles. For wizards, your parents house is called Godric's Hollow. I'll tell you another time why it's named that specific name though' said Lupin, giving Harry a reassuring look.

As the road started to straighten out again, and the trees thinned out, Harry saw it. An old, but normal looking house. This was it, his first home, where everything started.

It had a small paved drive, cracked at numerous places. The small yard in front was green, but wild, with bushes and weeds growing here and there. The house itself was not what Harry was expecting.

It was an old, stony, two storey house. The stone on the outside was almost black due to age and wear. The dark black shingled roof carried the weight of a few fallen leaves, and the windows were all covered from the inside by pale white drapes.

Harry stopped a moment to take in the sight of his parents house, and continued to the door. Harry worried a bit at what could be waiting inside for him. Lupin waited at the door for Harry, and pulled out his wand.

'Go ahead Harry' he said, motioning Harry to take out his wand. Harry took a guess, and waved his wand at the locks. They clicked, and the dark wooden door opened.

'How did you know?' asked Harry, as Lupin entered the house, Harry still with his wand pointed out.

'This house has more connection to you than you know' he smiled, waiting for Harry to enter. Harry still did not understand, but entered the house none the less.

The house was dark, the curtains not allowing sunlight into the old house. Harry slowly stepped in, and jumped suddenly when the door slammed shut behind him. He could barely make out Lupin, who was standing only a few meters in front of him.

'Harry, can you please give some light?' asked Lupin.

'Lumos' said Harry, his wandtip lighting up, bathing the room in white light. Harry looked, and found the floor was made of wood, creaking slightly with each step. The walls were wood on the bottom, stone on top, with old paintings hanging here and there. At least an inch of dust was set on everything, including the floor. Harry quickly looked back at Lupin, to find him looking around the entry way as well.

'Very good Harry, however can you do that again, except adding the word "domus" to the end?' inquired Lupin. Harry gave him a peculiar look, but obliged. He lowered his wand, the light dying out.

'Lumos Domus' articulated Harry. The house immediately lit up. The lamps sparked, and the window drapes opened up, allowing sunlight to splash into the old house, and sending up huge amounts of dust in the air. Harry had to put one hand to his eyes to adjust to the light, and another to his mouth as he coughed, the dust settling back down, almost too quickly.

'Alright. Now, I guess I should show you around' said Lupin uneasily. He turned to his left, and motioned Harry to follow. Harry looked around the entry quickly, then followed.

They entered a large sitting room, with two red leather couches, and one sitting chair arranged around a large stone fireplace, sitting on an old maroon decorated rug. The painting above the fireplace depicted a scene most likely from Scotland, with high rolling hills, and a deep blue loch in the middle. A desk stood in the far corner, with old rolls of parchment and quills arranged on top.

'This is the sitting room. Your mother used to do a lot of her work there at that desk' said Lupin. Harry looked through the room as he walked towards the desk, the floor still creaking slightly.

'What did my mom and dad do for work?' asked Harry, as he reached the desk. He used a Cleaning Spell he read in the book from Mrs. Weasley from his birthday, and the dust vanished, leaving the desk clean and polished.

'You never knew? Well, you father didn't really have to work. His family had more than enough money, however, as you must know, he was never one to sit down and do nothing. So, after Hogwarts, he went and became an Auror. I suspect that's where you get your defence skills' explained Lupin. Harry was speechless. His father, an Auror, something he himself wanted to become.

'Your mother, on the other hand, was very skilled with potions. Our NEWT potions master, Professor Slughorn, always said she was the best potions student he ever taught. He encouraged her immensely, and helped her find a position in the ministry, in the Experimental Magic Department.' Lupin was now looking around the room himself, taking a closer look at the painting on the wall, while glancing at Harry every few moments.

'She worked in the ministry?' Harry questioned. His full attention was now on Lupin. Why hadn't he been told about this before?

'Yes actually, and I was very fortunate that she did too. You see' he continued, moving closer to the desk Harry was standing over, 'she was one of the potions masters that created the Wolfsbane Potion, along with Damocles Belby.' Harry this time fell into the chair behind the desk, a look of total bewilderment on his face.

'She helped make the Woldsbane Potion?' he said aporetically. He had only heard of the potion a few times, but he knew it was very difficult to make. It made sense that Lupin was glad she did this, since it allowed him to maintain some control on full moons.

'Yes, she did. I think James encouraged her to figure out a potion. I was going through some tough times, and believe me, that potion helped out enormously' he added, as he moved into the next room. Harry stood up, and walked over through the doorway as well, to find himself in the kitchen.

'Of course, the kitchen. Your mother was not one for cooking. She did try once, and' he muffled a laugh, 'lets just say it didn't go down that well. James, on the other hand, proved rather surprisingly, to be a good cook. He always hassled Lily for not being able to chop onions without crying' grinned Lupin, as they moved through. It was a spacious room, with wood cabinets, and a wooden island in the middle, probably used for such things as yes, chopping onions. Harry opened one of the cupboards to find it was full of clean, white plates. He closed it, and followed Lupin out of the kitchen.

They proceeded to see the dinning room, which had a very large oak table, that could easily sit twenty people, and the tea room, which looked like it could be very cozy, if not sitting under a thick layer of dust. By time they reached the front of the house again, the sun had set, and the oil lamps covered the inside of the house in an orange glow. It was when Lupin turned to go up the staircase, that Harry stopped for a moment.

'Harry? Are you alright? We don't have to go up there now. We can come back another time' expressed Lupin worriedly, as he descended the few stairs he climbed back down to Harry, who was still at the bottom.

Harry's mind was trying to comprehend what he was doing. He hadn't been in this house since his parents died. The bottom floor was not that worried him when he was walking along the road, it was what would be waiting for him on the second floor, where his parents actually died, and where Voldemort once stood, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry mustered his courage, and started up the stairwell, not even looking at Lupin to give a response. The old wooden stairwell creaked on every step as he climbed. When he reached the top, he waited for Lupin, who was a few steps behind.

'Your parents bedroom' put Lupin simply, motioning Harry to the right, where a doorway stood. Harry entered first, and saw a large bedroom, not much bigger than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room. It had two windows, on the walls to the left, and in front of Harry. The bed sat on the far wall, next to a wardrobe. Harry walked around the room slowly, and his eyes landed on a vanity, sitting against the wall close to the door. It had pictures, wizard's pictures, of people. Harry picked some of them up one at a time, and saw members of the Order, some unknown people, and lastly, his parents, young and happy, on a beach in the summer, waving back at him.

Harry was lost in his emotions. There was so much about his parents he did not know. What was this picture of? How where they so happy? He could imagine them walking around the house, beaming at each other, and living a happy life.

He had missed this house, even though he had little to no memories of it. Somehow, walking through it made him realize that much more, how the Dursley's was never his real home. It was here.

Tears welled him Harry's eyes as he looked at the picture in his hand. Remus had remained silent for Harry, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry looked to him, and smiled, a single tear leaking onto his cheek. Harry turned back to the picture, seeing his smiling parents again, and more tears began to fall. He felt he should restrain himself, however Remus' rubbed his shoulder in support.

'It's alright to cry Harry. Know that they would be proud of you, both as the man you are, and the man you will become' he affirmed sincerely, moving to the doorway somberly. Harry wiped his tears away, pocketed the picture of his parents, and moved back into the hallway.

'Now, you are sure you want to do this Harry?' asked Remus, looking very worried at Harry as they stood in front of the last room. Harry nodded, looking determinately at the door opposite them. He slowly walked to the door, and turned the knob.

Harry's bedroom. The walls, the paint now faded to pale blue, had gold stars and moons plastered all over. A trunk, and dresser stood against one wall, and a rocking chair next to the other, right next to the window. Harry saw the chair, and could remember his mother sitting in it with him, rocking him to sleep. It was a memory that he had not had before, yet he could picture his mother there with him. Harry's eyes became watered again as he moved farther into the room. No odd marks were in the room, left by the horrible incident that happened so many years ago. Everything was like it was.

Harry moved closer to the crib, which was in the corner of the room. He looked back to see Lupin giving a supportive smile from the doorway. Harry was glad he came. He still had many questions about his parents, however those could wait until they were back at Grimmauld.

When Harry reached the crib, the reality of the situation came to him. This was where his mother died, where Voldemort tried to kill him, Harry. Harry placed a hand on the crib, and immense pain shot through his scar, causing him to double over, and fall to the ground.

'Harry!' yelled Lupin, although Harry barely heard him. His mother's screams where ripping through his mind, and the high toned laugh that followed made his scar burn even more. Harry grasped his head, trying hard to focus, however was swamped by the tremendous pain. He could feel Lupin's hands on his shoulders, however the pain coursing through his scar was just too intense to hear outside his mind. A short, snakelike sentence played in his head.

'Now, young Harry, our souls shall become intertwined.'

And with a final flash of pain, Harry was overcome, and passed out.

**_Spell / Name Meanings -_**  
**The Undry** – From Irish myth, a cauldron that belonged to the god Daghda. The cauldron would grant food to a man, based on his merit. The idea of a wizard's version of a grocery store I thought would be neat to name after a mythical cauldron that gave out food.  
**Leaf and the Lowell** – No real meaning, just thought it up (though the name Lowell belonged to two US poets, an astronomer, and a president of Harvard)  
**Lauren** – L. laurus: the laurel, bay tree.  
**Brevamire** – L. brevis: small, mire: uncommonly (Brevamire uncommonly small)  
(In respect to his views on house elves. He wishes to have them free, which means he is part of an uncommonly small amount of people).  
**Domus** – L. domus: house


	9. The Sorting Hat's Last Song

- CHAPTER NINE -

_**The Sorting Hat's Last Song**_

Hermione was staring at the note left on the counter of the kitchen. She and Ron had just returned from their date, and came to see if Harry and Lupin had returned yet. As she read the letter left by Harry, she couldn't hold in her feeling of mixed anger and anxiety.

'He went to Godric's Hollow!' she proclaimed loudly to herself, Ron coming into the kitchen a second later.

'What did you say? Are you OK?' he asked worriedly. He didn't hear what she said, but judging by the expression she wore, it wasn't anything good.

'No, I'm not! Harry went to Godric's Hollow!' she stressed, flashing the letter at him quickly. She wanted to be there with Harry when he returned, to help him with everything, and to show how much she was there for him. Ron saw the look on Hermione's face, and tried his best to reassure her.

'Don't worry Hermione, don't forget, Lupin went with him. Maybe this was something Harry wanted to do by himself' he said, sounding almost too mature for Ron. Hermione was not going to give up that easy though.

'I know Ron, but we promised, both of us, that we'd be there when he went back to the Hollow. I wanted to be there, to show we'd support him.' She was so torn between yelling and crying, so she settled to pacing around the kitchen, the note still clutched in her right hand, her left glued to her lip. Ron moved over slowly, stopped her, and she immediately broke down and hugged Ron as hard as possible. Ron felt uneasy, but tried to console her by patting her back lightly.

'I just hope he's safe' sniffled Hermione. Ron placed a comforting hand on the side of her head.

'Don't worry, alright? I'm sure-' was all Ron could say, for at that moment, he was cut off by a loud cracking sound. The two jumped apart, their hands at their wands, and turned towards the fireplace where the sound emanated.

'Quick, I need your help!' yelled Lupin, with an unconscious Harry on his shoulder. Ron quickly ran to Lupin's side, and helped him with Harry. Hermione was frozen on the spot. Her face was one of overwhelming shock. She looked at Harry, and panic overcame her. She quickly ran to help the three men, as they started to move across the kitchen.

'What happened?' she asked weakly, as they moved the unconscious Harry up into his room. Lupin did not respond until they laid Harry on the bed, his chest rising and falling at a phenomenally slow rate.

'We went to Godric's Hollow. Everything was alright, but when he touched his old crib, I don't know, he just collapsed. He was yelling, and his hands where over his head. Then the pain I guess became too much, and he passed out. I have to go get a healer. There's a few in the order, don't move him!' he urged them flatly, Apparating away.

Hermione went over to Harry's bed, and watched him, Ron pulling up two chairs for them to sit on. Harry's breathing was shallow, and his face was sweaty. Ron put an arm around Hermione, to try and support her, but it didn't work. Seeing Harry like that could not stop her from crying, and tears started to rain from her eyes. She turned to Ron, and buried her face in his shoulder. Ron held her tightly, as he looked at his best friend lying on his bed.

'We shouldn't have gone' squeaked Hermione from Ron's shoulder.

'Harry wanted us to go, probably so he could go alone. And don't blame yourself for this, alright?' whispered Ron.

'This is exactly why I wanted to go, so nothing bad would happen. Now look!' she sputtered, taking some of her anger out on Ron. She knew it wasn't his fault, but the way he was talking was not making her feel any better.

She moved over, and sat on the side of the bed, placing her hand on Harry's. Ron moved his chair closer, and looked on. He knew Hermione just wanted to make sure Harry was alright. It wasn't anything else, he told himself.

As Hermione took her hand out of Harry's, and moved it to his forehead, to move some of his hair out of his eyes, she noticed his scar. She placed her hand on his forehead over his scar, and closed her eyes, hoping like so many other times, that Harry would be alright.

--

Harry's eyes opened wide, his lungs taking in a large gulp of air, and he grabbed the hand that rested on his forehead. Hermione shrieked slightly, and nearly fell off the bed in surprise, but managed to stay on.

'Harry! Harry, are you alright? What happened?' she asked hurriedly. Harry's eyes moved to Hermione's, and he saw they were filled with panic. He gave her hand a warm rub with his thumb, and sat up slowly, Ron moving over to help him.

'I'm . . . alright' he managed to say, trying to get his bearings. He saw that he was back at Grimmauld. Lupin must have brought him back after what happened.

'What happened mate, you don't look so good' indicated Ron, sitting back in his chair. Harry didn't look good at all. The colour from his face was gone, and he looked as pale as a ghost. His hair was sweaty, and his hands were shaking.

'I . . . I don't know. I was in my room, at the Hollow. I put a hand on the crib, and I don't know. My scar, it just . . . burned. More pain than I've ever had before. I heard my mother screaming, and Voldemort' he breathed. Hermione's face was still looking grave, her hand behind Harry just incase he fell back. He was swaying slightly, so the chance was high.

'Maybe it was being where your mother died that caused the flash' proposed Hermione. Harry thought about it, and it made the most sense. Being right at the spot where his mother died would probably cause his scar to hurt, but to such a degree?

'Yeah, it was probably that' added Ron. Hermione turned her head over, and gave Ron a sympathetic smile.

Just at that moment, there was the loud crack of Lupin returning, with an older woman with a handbag, and Mad-Eye Moody. The woman, who Hermione knew to be Freya Aberton, a member of the Order who worked as a healer at St. Mungo's, quickly moved Ron and Hermione away from Harry, and started looking over him with her wand. Harry wanted his two friends to stay there, but let the healer do her thing.

Hermione and Ron moved over to give her some room, and went to Lupin and Mad-Eye. Harry could hear Hermione and Ron tell Lupin that he had just woken up, and that it was probably caused by a flashback.

'That's what I figured' Lupin replied, nodding, looking worried. Freya took out a beaker with an amber substance inside, and gave it to Harry. Harry was unsure as to whether to take it or not, considering he never met the woman before, however remembered that Hermione must trust her enough with the secret, so she was alright. He tipped the beaker bottoms up, and gulped down the viscous apple juice like substance. His vision became hazy, and he quickly faded into sleep.

--

As Harry's head hit the pillow, Freya snapped close her handbag, and walked to the four of them.

'He's exhausted, but otherwise I think he will be fine. I gave him a sleeping potion for now. He should be alright in the morning, I can imagine. If there are any more problems, just call. Oh, and I found this in his pocket' she said, giving a smile to Hermione, and giving her a picture frame. She Apparated away, and Hermione turned the frame over to see Harry's parents smiling back, on some far off beach.

'I think it's alright Moody, I'll take care of things from here' said Lupin. Moody nodded, his electric blue eye swiveling around in every direction as usual, and Apparated away as well. Hermione smiled at the picture she held, and put it on the nighstand next to Harry. The three left Harry in his room, resting soundly, and proceeded to the kitchen. Lupin explained what happened on their trip, in more detail, and then asked about Ron and Hermione's date.

'It went alright' put Ron. Hermione nodded in agreement, and gave a sigh. The night had been very busy, and she was starting to realize how tired she was. She was a little more relaxed now, knowing that Harry would be alright. She said goodnight to the two men, and went to bed, still worked up over the night's events.

The next morning, Hermione woke early. She had a hard night's sleep, filled with nightmares. She woke numerous times sweating, and having to slow her breathing and try to relax before drifting back to sleep. When she woke for what must have been the sixth time, the sun was on the verge of rising. She was not pleased, but resolved to get up, and putting on her house coat, decided to go downstairs to the kitchen, to wait for Ron to wake up. When she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see Harry sitting at the table, facing the fireplace.

'He looks so lonely' thought Hermione. She decided to leave him alone, since he was obviously in deep thinking, and would want to be alone. She turned, and started out of the kitchen quietly.

--

'I made toast' said Harry, still facing the fireplace. He heard Hermione come down the hallway, and could tell she was going to leave. He had been down there for a while, however had enough of sitting alone, and would enjoy company. Hermione smiled, turned back around, and sat down next to him. Harry was eating some toast, with peanut butter and jam.

'How are you feeling?' she asked. He looked better than last night. Some colour returned to his face, and his hands had stopped shaking.

'I'm better. And thank you for last night' expressed Harry, giving Hermione a smile. She furrowed her brow slightly as she helped herself to some toast.

'Last night? Harry, I didn't do anything' she said, reaching for the jam. Harry passed it to her, and replied.

'You did. You woke me up' he explained, taking a bite of his toast and smiling.

'Woke you up?' questioned Hermione. Harry nodded, and put his finger up indicating he would answer after finishing his toast. Hermione let a small smile wipe across her face, remembering Ron and how he answered with food still in his mouth.

'Yeah. I don't know what was going on before, but I felt your hand on my forehead. It woke me up, so thank you' he said nicely, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

'Enough of me, how was your date last night with Ron?' asked Harry, changing the subject. He knew Hermione would pick up on the change, and he hoped she would allow it and not press the matter.

'Oh, well, it was alright, I guess' she replied, not sounding too convincing. Harry lowered his glance at her. He knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. He had wished it went well for them, but could tell it didn't exactly.

She went on and told Harry about the dinner. She mentioned some encouraging events to take place, however Harry felt she was still holding back a little. As she finished, Ron came groggily into the kitchen, slumping himself into a seat across from Harry and Hermione.

'Morning. How you feeling mate?' he asked, as he took the remaining four pieces of toast.

'I'm better, thanks. It was weird. I mean, I was worried if something would happen, but didn't expect that' responded Harry. He had decided that morning that he would not tell Ron or Hermione about the sentence Voldemort said yet. He himself was trying to understand it.

Their souls would be intertwined? Dumbledore talked about how Voldemort, by marking Harry, had given him the powers he would need. He never mentioned anything about their souls. Harry realized as he was sitting in the kitchen before Hermione came in, that that one sentence would take a while to fully understand.

'So, how was it? I mean, Godric's Hollow?' asked Hermione hesitantly. Harry knew she had been aching to ask, and had no problem telling them. After all, they probably wanted to come with him. He felt they at least deserved an explanation of why he wanted to go alone, and how the Hollow was.

'First, let me say, I'm sorry. I should have told you where I was going, because I knew that you both wanted to come' he started. Hermione put her hand out, and shook her head. Harry got the idea, and stopped.

'Harry, me and Ron aren't upset. We wanted to go, yes, but it was your decision. You had every right to go there alone. I was just glad Lupin showed up when he did' she added, the other two agreeing.

'For sure. Lupin asked if I wanted to go alone, but he's my dad's last friend left alive. He deserved to go as much as I did, so we both went. That, and I didn't know where Godric's Hollow was anyways' Harry smiled, letting a small laugh escape.

Harry went on, and told them about the Hollow. The paintings, the desk, the bedrooms, and finding out what his parents did for a living. Hermione didn't seem as surprised about his parents occupations compared to Ron.

'Well, Slughorn did go on and on about your mother and potions. The Wolfsbane Potion though? I mean, it is one of the hardest potions in the world to make. To actually create it? She must have been very skilled' she complimented, as an owl descended through the open window, and landed in front of her. It held out its leg, and Hermione put a Knut in its pouch. She picked up the Prophet, and started to read. Ron was still going on about Harry's parents, and sounded very enthused about Harry's dad's profession, almost more than Harry himself.

'Still though, you dad, an Auror! Think of it, you're following your father's footsteps!' exclaimed Ron, as he put the plates in the sink, and used the Self Washing Spell on them. 'Anybody we know?' he asked, as he came back to the table. It was almost every morning he asked Hermione that as she read the paper.

'No, luckily. I haven't seen anyone in here since Terry that we know. Some more people missing though. There was an Auror raid at some place called Spinner's End just outside London, but they found no one there' she said miserably. Auror raids where happening more often, but every time it seemed they found nothing. Meanwhile, more people went missing every day. A few days ago, the Deputy Head of Administration for the Ministry was found dead, along with his wife and four children. The Dark Mark was cast over their house.

The three decided that today would be the day to go to Diagon Alley. August had passed quickly, and the first of September was only two days away. Hermione, surprisingly, had lost track of time, and the mention of two days until back to school sent her into a ruckus.

'Oh no! I need so many things! I mean, there are our books, quills, parchment, robes, everything! Com'on!' she insisted, dragging Ron and Harry through the doorway of Flourish and Blotts. Very few people where on the street, and if they were, they generally stayed in packs, moving from store to store at top speed. The three friends decided if trouble arose, to Apparate back to Grimmauld regardless of what happens. They heard from Hagrid and few other Order members that they had guards on Diagon Alley to protect students, but there was still a high chance of an attack.

As the day moved on, and they quickly bought what they neeed, Hermione finally loosened her grip on the other two, literally. Harry was relieved, considering the arm of his shirt had ripped twice because she pulled too hard.

Coming along the street, they passed by Ollivander's. The store was still closed up, however a sign posted in the window caught Harry's attention.

A WAND YOU WISH?  
GO TO FALBHANAC'S WAND SHOP  
LOCATED AT 18B DIAGON ALLEY, NEXT TO OBSCURUS BOOKS'They found someone to replace Mr. Ollivander?' Hermione questioned, looking at Harry and Ron.

'I guess' Harry answered. Looking at his watch, he found they had the time, and walked down towards the wand shop. Passing a few groups of closely knit people, they found the extremely small shop, which looked about the size of a broom cupboard. There was a small group waiting outside, and Harry carefully approached the tiny front window.

Looking through the dirty window, Harry could see a tall beefy man standing in the room, rummaging through a mirad of boxes for a short and scared looking girl, while her mother waited behind her. The large man seemed jumpy, and sporatic in his pickings for a wand. His white, waving hair jumped around like a ghostly wildfire as he moved through the boxes, and the mother held her daughter tighter as the man moved in more haste.

Finally, the large man pulled out a box, and slammed it on the table in front of him. The girl and woman both jumped, and quickly threw down several Galeons, before grabbing the box, and skurrying out of the store as quick as possible.

'NEXT PLEAZE! ZEND IN ZEH NEXT CUSTOOMER!' boomed from inside the store, and out the doorway. The group waiting outside took careful look at each other, and a small boy hopped into the store with an older man who looked like his father.

The little girl and her mother came out and opened the box quickly to find a dark wooded wand.

'Who is that man?' Hermione asked, after taking a look inside and seeing the odd man.

'That's Mr. Falbhanac' the little girl said. The mother looked at Harry and the others, and held her daughter closely as they walked away quickly. Harry looked to Hermione, who gave a strange quirk of her brow, and Ron moved away from the window.

'That man's mental! He doesn't even tell them what's in the wand, or measure them!' he said, as the group moved away from the tiny store as the man shouted for the next customer.

'I hope Mr. Ollivander is alright' Hermione stated, as they moved back up the street. Harry was looking around carefully for anything odd.

'I'm sure he's alright. Ollivander's strange, but he's not stupid' Ron put in.

Soon enough, they finished their purchases quickly, and made a brief appearance at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The twins where excited to see them, especially Ron.

'Hey there Harry, Hermione, and oh, who's this one?' propounded George overly excited.

'He looks kinda ugly, don't you think?' said Fred beamily.

'Almost troll ugly I'd say. That must mean he's our oaf of a brother. What's his name again?' asked George, turning to Fred, a mock look of confusion on both their faces. Harry and Hermione smiled at the twins. Ron, on the other hand, was looking quite agitated.

'I think I remember . . . what was it, oh yeah, WON WON!' expelled Fred, throwing his arms into the air.

'WON WON!' bellowed the two of them together, both with hands flying into the air, and coming from behind the counter and giving Ron an overly elaborate hug. Harry and Hermione were laughing so hard, they had to prop themselves on the nearby shelves from falling over. Customers in the store, a large amount compared to on the street, looked at what the commotion was, and joined the laughing. Ron wasn't too pleased.

'Geroffme!' he shouted angrily, Harry and Hermione, along with the rest of the store, still laughing too much to help. The twins finally let go of him, and Ron stomped out of the store, almost breaking the door on the way out. Harry and Hermione's laughs died down, and they helped each other to standing position. The twins still looked very pleased with themselves.

'I'd better go calm him down. Meet you outside, alright?' asked Hermione quickly. Harry nodded, and she rushed out the door, turning left and running pass the window of the shop.

'So Harry, what brings you to our fine establishment?' asked Fred as if nothing happened. George went back behind the counter, to deal with a customer.

'We just thought we'd see how things are' answered Harry, looking at some of the boxes on the shelves. He noticed such products as Unbelievable Underpants, Bombastic Bubblegum, Fainting Fancies, and the well known Nosebleed Nougat.

'Business is going well. Our defence products are selling splendidly. Our shield hats and cloaks are in full production. We even started on something I think even you might buy, although you already have one' divulged Fred, moving Harry into the back room of the store. He flicked his wand, turning on the oil lamp, and picked up a silver coloured cloak.

'Looks nice' Harry complimented. Fred laughed.

'Maybe now, but it looks much better like this' he said, throwing the cloak around him, and vanishing.

'You're making invisibility cloaks!' smiled Harry, Fred reappearing a second later, two feet to the right of where he left.

'That's right mate. They are hard to make though. This is the first one that actually works. Takes a few months to make the material correct. First few we made, we accidentally put both sides of the cloak in the invisibility potion. Can't seem to find them now' he explained, putting the cloak back down, silver side up.

Harry said goodbye to Fred and George, and went to find Ron and Hermione. Once he was outside, it wasn't too hard. The two of them were standing in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which was closed, probably because business was too low. Harry figured as much, wondering who would go out for icecream now.

As Harry walked towards the two of them, he could hear them bickering. At first he was hesitant to approach, but if they wanted to fight, they could do it at Grimmauld. Out here on Diagon Alley, it was not good to linger.

'Oh Ron! It was only a joke!' snapped Hermione. Ron was walking away from her at the time, but turned around and glared.

'I don't care! I don't like it when they make fun of me! And how did they find out about what Lav called me?' he fumed. Hermione was about to respond, looking fairly enraged, when Harry stood between them, facing Ron.

'Look, chill out, alright? We've gotten what we needed here, and we need to head back, alright?' he finished firmly. Ron looked a little disappointed with himself, and nodded. Harry turned around to Hermione, still not in the mood to argue. She nodded as well, her eyes not meeting Harry's.

'Alright, lets go then' expelled Harry flatly. He thought of the kitchen at Grimmauld, and Apparated away. His feet hit the stone floor a few moments later, quickly followed by Hermione and Ron. Ron apologized, and they all went up to their rooms, and put their items away in their trunks. By time they finished, and went back down to the kitchen, it was about time to go to The Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley had sent an owl a few days before, telling them to come out for supper. Harry was more than pleased to go back to The Burrow. They Apparated there, and knocked on the door, Mrs. Weasley talking through it.

'Who's there?' her muffled voice asked.

'It's us Mom, Ron, Hermione, and Harry' answered Ron.

'OK. Ron, what was the first broom you flew on, Hermione, what did we talk about at Harry's birthday party, and Harry dear, what shape did the boggart take when we cleaned Grimmauld?' she asked in succession. Ron answered the first correctly, the first broom he flew was an old Swiftstick. Hermione told her they talked about being a Healer as a career. Harry told the door the boggart turned into Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's, and himself.

'Mom, why did we never go to the Undry?' asked Ron, with a smirk to Harry.

'Because all the weird ones go there, and there's no need to spend money when we can conjure food for free' she declared, sounding rather sickened by the idea of going to the Undry. Ron laughed, and nodded to the other two, telling them that was the correct answer. The door unbolted, and swung open.

'Sorry you three. You know, have to be safe' she confessed as they entered. She closed the door quickly, and gave all of them separate hugs. Harry came to expect the bone-crushing hugs now whenever he came to visit. They all carried on to the sitting room, where Ginny was sitting with her pygmy puff Arnold.

'Hi guys. It's so good you guys came. I've been going nuts, being the only one here' she admitted as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down. Harry still felt a little odd around Ginny, but he could tell she was just happy someone around her age was here.

'Hi Ginny, excited to be going back?' asked Hermione.

'Definitely! I've been writing a few people. Luna is coming back. Her dad said it was up to her. Said he was more worried about some monster or something. Can't remember the name exactly. She was made a prefect though' she informed them.

The dinner was very nice, and Harry enjoyed his time. He carried on many conversations with Ginny, and found they where without a hint of worry or concern. She seemed to enjoy just being friends, and so did Harry. Mr. Weasley joined them just before the meal started. Things at the ministry were not going well. At least six Aurors had gone missing in the past week, and numerous people where being screened for the Imperius Curse. The worst news was that guards at Azkaban hadn't been heard from for the past two days, and a Ministry scout team had been sent to check on them.

On the last day of summer, Harry decided to make sure all the relevant books had been checked in the library, and his room, and to make sure his things where packed. Slytherin's Locket was still there, under numerous books, as well as the picture from the Hollow Harry brought with him. A few Order members, like Tonks, Lupin, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, and a newer member, Baldric Branwen, stayed at Grimmauld to escort the three students to Kings Cross in the morning.

Harry liked Baldric. He was a tall, gangly looking man with diminutive brown hair and hazel eyes, who worked at the ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and was a seventh year Ravenclaw in Harry's first year. For a while now, he had been getting information to the Order about crimes happening around Britain, murders and kidnappings mostly.

Just as Harry began thinking of going to sleep that night, Hermione came to see him in the kitchen. Harry had been talking to Baldric and Tonks about the recent victory for the Falmouth Falcons over the Appleby Arrows in the British Quidditch League.

'Do you mind if I talk to Harry?' she inquired shakily. Harry turned around, and smiled, motioning her to sit down next to him. Baldric and Tonks said goodnight, and left them.

'What's up Hermione?' questioned Harry, wondering why she had waited until this late at night to talk.

'Well, you know, tomorrow on the train, we'll have to tell the prefects what to do and such' she started. Harry had totally forgotten about being Head Boy. He hadn't even read the booklet that was sent with his letter. Hermione seemed to notice his dismayed look.

'Don't worry Harry, I'll do most of the talking. If you can say a few words here and there, that'll be alright. OK?' she said. Harry agreed, thankful she had a better idea of what she was doing than he did, and the two went to sleep.

In the morning, Harry woke up from yet another nightmare. It was more a dream than nightmare, since nothing horrible actually happened. He had been having on and off during the summer.

Harry would start in the Department of Mysteries, with Hermione, Luna, and oddly enough, Hagrid. Harry would open a door, and regardless of which one it was, it would be the room with the veil. Harry would enter the room, and the door would slam behind him, leaving him by himself.

Harry would walk up to the veil, and start to hear the voices again. The voices where quiet, and he would move closer. Just as he almost touched the black curtain, a voice would speak louder than the rest.

'Don't touch the veil' Sirius' voice would calmly say. Harry would jump back, and wake up every time at that point. He didn't like it, because it left him usually disoriented and upset he wasn't able to talk back.

As he gathered his bearings, and saw his packed trunk on the floor, he remembered today he would be returning to Hogwarts. He smiled at the fact that in a few hours, he would be on his way to the magical school.

He got up, and moved his trunk and Hedwig downstairs. Since they where all of age, they could simply Apparate to the platform. Lupin and a few other order members insisted on accompanying them anyways. They grabbed their items, shrunk them to fit in their pockets, and got ready. Harry was worried about bringing Hedwig, wondering what Apparating would do to her, but figured if he could survive it alright, she would too. Just end up a little scared maybe.

The group stood in the kitchen, and Apparated to Platform 9 ¾. Once they arrived, Harry checked on Hedwig. The siphoning seemed to disorient her, and she was squawking and flapping her wings madly. Harry tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working. He opened up her cage, and she immediately flew out, her right wing smacking Harry across the face as she took to flight. She seemed to fly alright, and stopped squawking after a while. He decided to let her fly, and get her when on the train, hopefully allowing her to vent some anger. Looking back down, Harry snickered at Hermione's attempts to calm Crookshanks, who was hissing madly, his eyes darting every direction trying to follow the endless noise on the platform. Ron was already meeting up with his mother and Ginny, who were farther down the platform.

Harry said goodbye to the guard, and walked down to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Mad-Eye, who came with her and Ginny. Lupin made Harry promise to owl or use Floo to contact the order incase anything was wrong, and Mrs. Weasley very much ordered them to come to the Burrow for Christmas, and to Floo if they had any problems, or talk to Professor McGonagall. Once they where on the train, Harry felt very odd, as he moved to the front, since he was always one to sit closer to the back. Still, the fact that only a few months ago, he had been expecting never to be on this steamer again, he was incredibly happy to be back.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny reached the front car, which had two large compartments. The first was marked "PREFECTS" on the door, the second "HEADS". Harry went ahead, and put his trunk and empty cage inside the head's compartment, on the seat to the right.

It was much like the ones in the rest of the train, except that it had a bit more space and a wooden table in the center, which was bolted to the floor. Hermione followed behind slowly, and put her trunk and Crookshanks on one of the seats on the left. She plopped herself down next to Crookshanks' cage, and let him out. He was much more hospitable now, and purred lightly as Hermione pat him, while she observed the compartment.

'Harry, do you think Ron should stay in here with us?' she asked. Harry had sat down, and was watching students outside enter the train. It was hard to tell if less people where coming to Hogwarts, but he hoped most would come back. Hearing Hermione, he pulled his face from the window.

'Why wouldn't we?' wondered Harry. Ron had always been with them. Now that Ron and Hermione where sort of going out, it would make sense they would sit together. Harry just hoped they wouldn't snog or anything in front of him. It still made him a little uncomfortable.

'Well, I mean, he's a prefect, and we're heads. We can't show favouratism' she explained, looking a little concerned. Harry still couldn't really understand her worry.

'I don't think it matters much Hermione. I mean, everyone knows we're friends. Just as long as we do our head duties, and he does his prefect duties, there's nothing wrong. Don't worry about it' he assured. Hermione smiled, and as she put Crookshanks on the seat, the whistle blew, and doors could be heard closing.

'We should go check with the driver, and get our directions' she proposed. Harry nodded, and the two of them moved to the hallway, making sure Crookshanks didn't get out of the room. Prefects where loading into the second compartment, and Harry was glad to see some familiar faces. Ron had already entered the compartment with Ginny, and was talking with other prefects.

They walked across the walkway, and into the engine room. An old man with a striped conductor's hat was at the whistle, looking down the train, hanging outside the window. When Harry closed the door, the man looked in quickly, letting go of the whistle.

'Whos are you?' he asked harshly, coming back into the room.

'I am the Head Boy, and she is the Head Girl. We came for our instructions, and to make sure things are alright' replied Harry confidently. Hermione looked to Harry and smiled, her glance lasting a few moments as Harry observed the drivers reaction. The driver loosened his expression, and gave a smile as well, the creases in his face doubling, giving it a resemblance to melted plastic. Harry thought he looked better upset.

'Alrigh'. Sorry for bein' so mean. I gotta make sure none 'o the other students come up here yeh know. Ah, here we are' he said, opening up a drawer, and taking out a roll of parchment, and giving it to Harry.

'We'll be out'n a sec'. Shouldn't have any problems t'day' he indicated. Harry and Hermione waved goodbye, and went back to their compartment, to read their instructions.

'That was very mature Harry' complimented Hermione. Harry smiled, and put the parchment roll on top of the table. The whistle blew a final time, and the train gave a jolt. Harry took out his wand, and tapped the parchment, which unfolded flat.

Hermione moved over, and sat down next to Harry, and they read the parchment together. Harry more than once found himself enjoying the honeysuckle scent again, the memory of that summer hug creeping back into his mind. He shook his head slightly, and focused on the letter. The fact that Hermione smelled nice never distracted him before. Then again, he never really noticed her scent before.

He got back to himself, and quickly read the parchment. It was from McGonagall. They finished reading after a few moments, and made sure they both understood. It basically told them to keep up the rotations for patrols, to take care of any problems, and make sure nothing happens in general. Members of the Order and Aurors where on board just incase, but only as a precaution. McGonagall also said that she wants the heads to hold weekly meetings with Prefects this year to "discuss issues they wished resolved." A list of prefects was included, and she told them to make up a rotation for patrols. It also stated they had to get into robes right away, to "show the proper example". Both sighed, but put their robes on, along with their head badges. The letter finished with McGonagall saying she would be having an important meeting with them after the welcoming feast.

As Harry put on his robes, his hand rubbed against his mother's locket. He hadn't taken it off since it was given to him, aside when he had showers. He glanced at it for a moment, then tucked it inside his shirt. They quickly made a rotation for rounds, putting Ron, Ginny, and Luna's first to get them out of the way. They finished, and the two heads went to the prefect's compartment.

As they entered, they found the compartment full of people. Harry could only guess that most of the prefects had returned, and was happy to see some friendly faces. Ron and Ginny were sitting with Luna, who still looked as dreamy eyed as ever. She luckily did not have a copy of the Quibbler with her. Harry looked around quickly, and could see only two Slytherin's, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott. Harry was surprised to see him, considering he had named his father as a death eater. Hermione looked around the room wearing a smile, and took a breath.

'Hello everyone. I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm Head Girl. As everyone knows, this is Harry, and he is Head Boy. This year at Hogwarts will be hard, not just for us, but for everyone. Dumbledore isn't there anymore, and less students will be returning because of what's going on with Voldemort' she said confidently. Everyone in the room shuttered except for Harry and Hermione. She let them settle down, and continued.

'Me and Harry will be very busy this year, and will rely on you all to help us, the professors, and Hogwarts. Report to us on any problems you can't deal with. This year, we will be holding weekly meetings with all the prefects to voice any concerns or problems. Please write down your names, what house you belong to, and what you want to do for a career on this sheet of parchment here before you leave. I'm hoping that we can work all together and make this year at Hogwarts the best it can be.' She put the sheet of blank parchment on the table in the room, along with a quill, and returned to Harry's side. She smiled at everyone, and looked to Harry, motioning him to speak. Everyone was very silent, as the train chugged its way along. Harry took a breath, and tried to figure something to say. He never liked public speaking.

'Err, well, keep a good eye out for anything alright? Any problems, or worries, come to us or your head of house. That's about it' he finished. Hermione looked a bit disappointed for a moment, then smiled at everyone, and put up the rotation schedule with a Sticking Charm. As Harry and Hermione went and said hello to Luna and other prefects they knew, everyone else went to check their times for patrolling. Ron went ahead and did his patrol for the first twenty minutes, along with a fifth year Ravenclaw girl. Harry and Hermione meanwhile returned to their compartment. Harry sat down, and let out a relieved sigh. Hermione, on the other hand, gave him a displeased look.

'What?' he asked sardonically. She rolled her eyes, and pat Crookshanks, who had just jumped on her lap.

'"Keep a good eye out"? Harry, com'on, you could have done way better than that' she replied moodily.

'Well, what did you expect me to say? You said everything that needed to be said' he responded. It was true, she had said everything that was in the letter for them to say. What else could he say to a group of people that didn't like him anyways.

'I don't know, you could have maybe encouraged them, or let them know that things will be alright. Everyone's worried about this year. With Dumbledore gone, and Voldemort on the loose, the school's in a lot of danger this year' she fretted, looking downcast.

'How could I encourage them Hermione? I know things won't be alright, they're going to get worst. You know it too. Besides, it wouldn't help them anyways. None of them would believe me' he said, looking out the window. The train was passing open fields. Harry took a quick glance at Hermione, and saw a sad look on her face. Her head lowered, taking a look at the purring ball of ginger cat sitting on her lap.

'It would help me' she whispered. He looked over to see her still looking at Crookshanks.

Harry felt horrible. He moved over, and sat down next to her. Crookshanks gave him a glance, and moved so he was half on Harry, half on Hermione. Harry pat the cat, and looked down at the side of Hermione's face. Her hair was covering it, but she moved her hand over to wipe it, Harry knew, because she was on the verge of crying.

'Hermione' he started gently. She sniffled, and wiped her face again. Harry put his hand on her cheek, and moved her face so he could see her. Her hair was still in her face, and she moved it away with her hand. Harry looked her right in the eyes.

'Hermione, I'm sorry. It's like at the beginning of summer, everything will be alright, OK? I just get flustered sometimes. Don't worry alright, we'll get through it' he finished. She sniffled lightly, and sighed.

'Harry, please say you'll beat him. I don't want you to die' she breathed, the last word barely escaping her mouth.

'Hermione, I don't-' he was interrupted. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, and looked at him pleadingly.

'Please Harry' she asked faintly. Harry looked at her, and saw how troubled she was about this. He knew, like during the summer, she was looking for support.

'I will finish him, and everything will be alright' he said quietly. He rubbed her cheek, and she smiled, still with tears in her eyes. Harry smiled back, and they gave each other a hug, Crookshanks jumping off to avoid being squished.

For the second time that day, Harry found himself awash in the Hermione's scent. He embraced her warmly, and closed his eyes. The smell made his head swim lightly, and he found himself not minding it one bit. Hermione put her head on his shoulder, and he felt a shiver run through his chest. He allowed himself to bask in the moment, only to hear the compartment door slide open. He opened his eyes quickly, to see Ron coming in.

He looked at the two of them, just as they separated hurriedly. Ron stood for a moment, a dazed look upon his face, looking from Harry to Hermione. Harry was worried that Ron would think something was going on, and his heart was beating a little faster. He was glad that Ron's face lightened a bit, and he took a seat across from the two of them

'We finished our rounds. Things are alright. Some fourth years in the third car were playing some wild games, but I stopped them. Are you guys alright?' he asked, now looking closer at Hermione. She had wiped her eyes more, but it was clear she had cried. Ron had tried to pet Crookshanks while talking, but the cat had found himself under the table, not wanting to be disturbed.

'I'm fine, don't worry' said Hermione tiredly. Harry felt a little odd in the room.

'I'm going to check on the other prefects. I'll be back in a moment' he declared quickly, getting up, and leaving before either of them could protest.

Harry went ahead and decided to check the train, for fellow Gryffindors, and to just think, while giving time to Ron and Hermione. He was liking how he and Hermione were becoming close friends, being able to help each other out in situations like back in the compartment, but was confused as to some of the newer things he was feeling. He knew she was important to him. She always was, but even more so now, being his secret keeper, and of course, as one of his best friends. He liked how she made him feel at ease, and had a knack for knowing what he was thinking, or what to say. But why was he noticing how wonderful she felt, or her scent? He though about it for a while, and concluded it was simply because he had not been as close with Hermione as he was now. It couldn't be anything else, because she was with Ron, and Harry was happy for the both of them.

As Harry walked along, he met up with Dean, Seamus, Neville, a few other Gryffindors, and members of the Order, who where patrolling the train. When he came back and reached the Head compartment, he decided to knock, so he wouldn't have to see Ron and Hermione snogging. He went inside, to find Ron just sitting back down on the right side of the compartment, both he and Hermione looking at ease.

The rest of the journey was much like years before. Harry and Ron played wizard's chess and Exploding Snap, while Hermione read more on their head duties as well as reviewing some of the texts. The food trolley came early, which pleased Ron. Luna and Ginny came in and spent some time with them, enjoying the larger space, and that their patrols were at the beginning of the ride. After a while, Harry and Hermione went to check with the driver again, and found out they where only twenty minutes from Hogwarts. They went back to the compartment, and told the others to change into robes. When the train finally came to a halt, they had arrived at Hogsmede station.

The sun had set a few hours before, and the lights at the station showed the students their way to the carriages. It was cool, but wearing their cloaks was enough to keep warm. Harry stepped off the step with his trunk, and Hedwig. She had returned about an hour after leaving Kings Cross. She was much nicer when she came back, seeming to forgive Harry for the Apparating.

As they departed the train, Harry breathed in the wonderful smell of Hogsmede. Harry couldn't explain it to anyone if they asked, but he always loved the smell, the sound, and site of the town and Hogwarts. He looked up, and since he couldn't see stars, he knew an overcast sky hung above him. Harry walked a little down the platform, and said hi to Hagrid, who was waiting for the first years. He had a few Aurors with him as well.

'Hiya there Harry! They're here jus' 'n case' he motioned at the Aurors. 'Now come along firs' years!' he bellowed, waving his lantern. Harry gave him a wave, and moved to the carriages. Hermione had made sure the prefects got everyone on, and they started their way to Hogwarts in the last carriage to leave. Harry ended up sharing it with Hermione, Ron, and Luna.

'Well, hopefully this year, we won't have any problems with Flying Franbockers. I heard they had troubles with them in Scotland this year. They do terrible damage to people's toes' Luna said abstractedly, winding her finger in her hair. Hermione eyes looked up and she sighed, no doubt realizing that this year would not be without Luna's oddness. Harry shook his head and stifled his laugh. He knew how much Hermione just wanted to rage on about how something like Flying Franbockers could never, or will never exist. Ron and Ginny were busy looking out at Hogwarts, as they starting up the slope towards the castle.

When they exited, they found Professor Sprout and two tall, however very young, Aurors getting students into the castle with haste. Harry thought the security that he saw so far was a bit extreme, but followed inside with the other students. As he passed the Aurors, he was surprised to see them scanning over Harry, watching him as he entered the castle. They went through the Entrance Hall, and into the Great Hall.

Just as it should be, the Great Hall had thousands of candles suspended above the four house tables, and the overcast sky mimicked above. Harry, along with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, who had met up with them after getting out of the carriage, said goodbye to Luna, and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Students filed in from the outside, and Harry was glad to see the bulk of students had returned. The Slytherin table was noticeably thinned, but most other houses where the same. Gryffindor looked almost identical as the year before.

'Did you see, Pavarti and Padma didn't come back' pointed our Ginny. Harry looked up and down the table, and found that it was true. Pavarti wasn't there. Lavender was back, however looked very upset. She must be feeling that way because of Pavarti.

'Well, I can imagine so. Lavender was saying on the train ride back before summer that Pavarti had to beg her mother to stay for the funeral. Her mother agreed, but picked them up right afterwards' explained Hermione.

The commotion in the hall dwindled as the professors came in through a side door, and sat down. Professor McGonagall was sitting in the high-backed golden chair located in the centre, wearing dark purple, almost black robes, with gold moon crescents and stars lining the bottom. Harry thought it was nice she tried more Dumbledore-like attire, although he considered it funny that even with these, the moons and stars where evenly spaced along the bottom of her robes in a single line. Professor McGonagall was never one for disarray and disorganization.

Filch, Madame Hooch, and Madam Pomfery where on her right along with a few others, while Professor Sprout, and Professor Trelawney sat to her left with some other older wizards and witches. A middle aged black haired witch was also present at the staff table, sitting next to Madam Pomfery. Harry figured she must be a new professor, filling for one that had left. As he looked at the others, he was surprised to see Professor Slughorn had returned. After Dumbledore's death, he could imagine that Slughorn would feel safe no were, and still believed that Hogwarts was the safest place to be, which was probably true.

As Harry continued to observe the staff table, he was reminded how many of the staff he had never met. Harry always knew there were some professors he would never really know. Although he figured by the end of this year, Hermione would probably know them all, since she had once taken every class available.

Hagrid came in from the side, and waved to Harry, who happily waved back. He was almost at his seat, when another man came through the same door.

A young, auburn haired wizard came through the doorway, and walked along the staff table. He shook Hagrid's hand as he passed by, and Hagrid seemed very happy to see the man. He continued on, and took a seat next to Professor Vector. He looked very young, only a couple of years older than Harry, and wore murky blue robes. The wizard studied the hall with a smile for a moment, glancing at the four tables, the ceiling, and then started talking to Professor Sprout.

'Do you know who that is?' Harry asked Hermione. She looked up at the man, and shook her head.

'No. Maybe he's our new Defense teacher, or Transfiguration. He's awfully young though' she added. Harry was about to agree, when Professor McGonagall stood up, and the hall silenced quickly.

'The first years will be arriving any moment with Professor Flitwick. Please be encouraging, and show respect' she stated simply. She sat back down, and the doors to the hall, which had been shut only moments ago, opened.

Professor Flitwick lead a group of young, nervous looking first years. Harry noticed the frightened looks on their faces, and remembered being in their shoes. For him, Ron had gotten him worked up over some horrible task he would have to do to be sorted. Harry also noticed the small number of them as well of these first years as well. Almost half of what is normal for a year.

As they reached the front, Professor Flitwick placed the three legged stool on which an old and patched hat stood, in front of the short first years. It seemed he had a fun time trying to balance the stool without having the hat fall off, considering the stool was almost as tall as he was. The first years lined up before the staff table, and faced the house tables.

Harry looked at them, and saw how pale they looked, accentuated by the candlelight. Everyone in the hall was gazing at the old hat sitting in the centre. The hat's brim opened to form something like a mouth. Harry, like everyone else took a breath, and he was surprised to see the Sorting Hat do the same, as if it was getting ready for a long melody.

_For a thousand years I've sung,  
Always a different song,  
But this year will be different,  
And requires one that's long.  
So please listen closely,  
For I hope you always do,  
For this year is important,  
To the fate of Hogwarts School.  
But let us begin at the start,  
Of this wonderful school of ours,  
To understand its future,  
And recognize its deep scars.  
For when Hogwarts school was founded,  
Over a thousand years ago,  
Four wizards stood united,  
Under one unwavering goal.  
To teach and pass on their learning,  
For those of talent and heart,  
For at the beginning they all believed,  
They could never fall apart.  
"We'll teach those who work hard"  
Hufflepuff was heard to speak,  
"We'll teach those of purest blood"  
Slytherin wanted to seek.  
"We'll teach those of cleverness"  
Ravenclaw came to attest,  
"We'll teach those who are bravest"  
Gryffindor told the rest.  
So Hogwarts School was started,  
For years the Founders taught,  
But divisions became apparent,  
And houses formed and fought.  
Slytherin sought to be unsparing,  
"Only pure bloods the school should take,"  
While the other Founders believed,  
That it would be a mistake.  
The houses continued to fight,  
And friendships began to degrade,  
For Slytherin would no budge,  
And the others would not be swayed.  
Then one day Slytherin left,  
And the Founders reduced to three,  
But Slytherin could not embark,  
Without leaving one last decree.  
"A millennia from this day,  
My heir shall return to this school,  
To cleanse of its impurities,  
And leave only those meant to rule."  
And so time has past within these walls,  
With Hogwarts safe and sound,  
How fast a thousand years can travel,  
To find what I have found.  
For the year has now arrived,  
When Slytherin's heir will return,  
But do not worry and do not fret,  
For there is one thing left to learn.  
Gryffindor left a message too,  
Before he passed away,  
A message that he told to me,  
And now, I will convey.  
"When the heir of Slytherin,  
Comes to carry out his acts,  
Another heir shall stand in his way,  
To defend the school from attacks."  
"But how to tell who is your heir,"  
I asked the man from wild moor,  
"He shall be sorted into my house,  
And will have yielded my old sword."  
And this year it shall be,  
Heirs of Slytherin and of Gryffindor,  
Decide the fate of Hogwarts,  
So there is something I must implore.  
You all must stand together,  
And protect Hogwarts from its foes,  
For if there are divisions,  
Then Hogwars will come to close.  
I tell you this in worry,  
For never have I been wrong,  
I feel that this may be,  
My last and most important song.  
But there can be a first time,  
When I can be incorrect,  
For I am just a thinking cap,  
And was not made to be perfect.  
But have sung longer than needed,  
For I could not go very fast,  
Let us begin this years sorting,  
And hope it is not the last._

The last words rang out in the hall, as it lay as quiet as a cemetery. The professors, including McGonagall, looked petrified at the Sorting Hat, along with the rest of the hall. The Hat simply closed its brim, and settled. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all turned quickly to Harry. He knew what they were thinking. His mind, no doubt like the others, was racing faster than a Quidditch match.

He was the one who used Godric's Sword, when he killed the Basilisk. Slytherin's Heir was Voldemort. If he was the only one to have used the sword, and only he could destroy Voldemort, like the prophecy said, then it all fit. Like hearing about his parents from Lupin, he just discovered something new about himself, probably the most important thing of his life.

Hermione, who was sitting next to him, leaned in close, still looking aghast.

'Harry . . . ' was all she could manage. Harry barely heard her, she was whispering so low. It didn't matter though, he already knew what she was going to say.

The hat that once suggested he would have done well in Slytherin, had just announced that he, Harry Potter, was the Heir of Gryffindor, and would decide the fate of Hogwarts this very year.

After a few silent moments in the Great Hall, Professor Flitwick apprehensively cleared his throat, and told Almeton, William to sit down, and be sorted, his hollow voice ringing in the taciturn hall.

**_Spell / Name Meanings -_**  
**Falbhanac** - Scottish Gaelic: falbhanach: wanderer (Falbhanac wanderer)  
**Baldric** – From the Germanic elements bald: brave, and ric: power (Baldric power and brave)  
**Branwen** – Welsh. bran:raven, gwen: fair (Branwen fair raven)


	10. Dumbledore's Offerings

**A/N - Although some people believe that Head's don't have separate dorms, for my story, they do (reasons for it are put in the chapter). Hope you all enjoy. Remember, reviews are always welcome!**

- CHAPTER TEN -

_**Dumbledore's Offerings**_

The hall remained quiet as the small number of first years where sorted into their houses. Many of the first years were hesitant to place the hat on their head, but did so after some encouragement from Professor Flitwick.

The majority of the students where sorted into Gryffindor, with small amounts going to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry was expecting no one to be sorted into Slytherin, but was surprised when two were, a short dirty blond haired girl, and a very disgruntled looking boy. Once the sorting was completed, and the Sorting Hat put away, Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair. The hall didn't need to quiet, because it had been like that since the Sorting Hat began to sing.

'Let the feast begin' she spoke plainly, waving her wand. Instantly, the house tables became piled with food, and students started talking loudly about the Sorting Hat's song. Ron, for what must have been the first time ever, did not jump at the food and start eating like a starving hyena.

'Harry, did the Hat just say what I think it just said?' he asked shakily.

'I . . . I don't know' answered Harry. The hat's voice was repeating in Harry's head over and over again, like a broken muggle record player.

'Harry, we need to talk to Dumbledore's portrait, and McGonagall' advised Hermione. Harry nodded in agreement. The impacts of the song were too important not to go for help. Harry and the others continued their meal in quietness, while the rest of the hall continued to talk loudly about the topic. When the deserts finally left the table, leaving them clean and polished, Professor McGonagall stood again, and the hall fell hushed.

'Welcome to Hogwarts to our new students, and to our old ones, welcome back. Firstly, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has added thirty seven new items to the list of forbidden items allowed in the school, bringing the total to nine-hundred and sixty two. The full list can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office. He has also reminded me to tell you that no magic is allowed in the hallways or in between classes.

'Next, our school this year will be under constant guard, care of the Ministry of Magic. Aurors will be stationed within the school, as well as on the grounds to ensure safety in these troubled times. Now I have been told that they will not interfere with school activities, or studies. If you encounter any problems, please contact one of your house prefects, or your Head Boy of Girl' she stated, looking at Harry and Hermione.

'Finally' she faltered, looking down at the table she stood over for a moment, 'in light of the current situations, and of the events last year, I must implore all of you to work together, and obey the rules. Quidditch will not be taking place this year, and Hogsmede trips as of this point are suspended for all students.' She put up one hand, telling students to calm down. Mentioning no Quidditch or Hogsmede trips caused the hall to moderately burst into noise. The racket died down quickly, and the hall returned to quiet.

'Now, it is late, Prefects please escort your houses to your dormitories. Everyone have a good night's sleep, and let's start this year off right' she finished. She sat back down as the students rose with a clatter, and started their slow saunter out of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Ginny, and moved to the staff table. They had been told in the letter to meet with Professor McGonagall, however not where.

'Hello to both of you. If you please, I'll meet you in my office in a few moments. I must tell you though, I liked the name of Albus' phoenix' she said, getting up from the headmistresses chair, and leaving out a side doorway, the bulk of the staff following. Hagrid turned and gave a wave to the two of them, and ducked into the room before the door closed with a thud. Harry and Hermione made their way out of the empty hall, and up towards the headmistress's office.

'I hope this won't take too long. I mean, I know it's important, but I'm tired' yawned Hermione, as they walked up the stairs. Harry was tired too, and was hoping the same, as they reached the gargoyle in front of the headmistress' office.

'Fawkes' enunciated Harry. The gargoyle sprang to life, and moved out of the way for the two of them, as they stepped on the ascending spiral staircase. They stood in front of the door with the griffin door knocker for a moment.

'Should we let ourselves in?' Hermione asked. Harry nodded, and opened the door. When he did, and entered the room, he saw the last person he wanted to ever see in Hogwarts again.

'You!' Harry snarled as he walked into the office. A squat, mouse haired woman was standing, looking at some of the portraits. All of them were seeming to be asleep, however Harry noticed many of them opened an eye or two, and looked at himself and Hermione, before closing them again. Hermione was just as baffled and angry to see the woman as Harry.

'You horrible woman, what are you doing here?' she demanded. Both Harry and Hermione walked forwards, and pulled out their wands simultaneously. The woman gave a small laugh, the same one Harry learned to hate a few years earlier. She turned towards the two advancing students, her toad like face looking all the more loathsome to Harry, her smirk making him think of some curses he would use on her.

'Now now, we mustn't be attacking an official from the Ministry of Magic, now should we kids. I don't think the governors would be happy with that, now would they' Umbridge replied sweetly, her pouchy eyes looking only at Harry. Harry had enough of this woman in fifth year, and was not going to stand for anymore of it. He advanced even more, Hermione right next to him, as they came within feet of the woman. She had started to back up, and bumped into the desk.

'I don't care what the governors think. You will tell me why you are here, or I will have the pleasure of cursing you out of this office, and out of this school' threatened Harry. Hermione didn't need to look at Harry to know he was telling the truth. Her wand was pointed right at the same spot as Harry's, at the frumpy woman's heart.

The gargoyle outside made the sound of moving out of the way for someone, and Harry glanced back. When he did, Umbridge moved, and when Harry turned around, he found her wand pointing at his chest. He was surprised, but smiled. This seemed to slightly infuriate their ex-defense professor.

'What's so funny Potter? I could curse you, and have no repercussions, while if you cursed me, you'd be out of Hogwarts by midnight' she laughed. Hermione took a step forward, her wand jabbing into Umbridge's rather flaccid neck.

'If you curse Harry, I'll be the repercussion' she growled. Umbridge's eyes looked at Hermione with fear, realizing how much it could not be a bluff. Harry couldn't help himself smiling at Umbridge's reaction, and what Hermione said.

The door behind them all opened, and Professor McGonagall came in, stopping after only a few steps, a look of befuddlement on her face at what she was seeing.

'What's the meaning of this!' she stormed, waving her wand and all three of their's zooming out of their hands and into hers. Harry and Hermione backed away, and Umbridge let out a noticeable sigh of relief. Harry now noticed all the portraits were awake, observing the scene.

'Why, we were just having a nice chat, weren't we kids.' Umbridge looked to Harry and Hermione, and was met with anger filled stares.

'Be silent Dolores' McGonagall snapped. Umbridge must have realized the position she was in. She slouched slightly, and took a seat in front of the headmistress's desk. McGonagall moved briskly around in behind the desk, and sat down. Harry and Hermione slowly took seats on opposite sides of Umbridge, making sure to keep their distance simply out of anger. Harry felt if she insulted him even once, he would seriously try to strangle the woman. McGonagall placed the three wands on the top of her desk, and looked at Umbridge.

'What are you doing here Dolores? I told you I would meet with you tomorrow. Surely you know how to read a clock' she said assertively. Harry held his laugh in. He knew how much McGonagall disliked Umbridge, and how she must be enjoying the situation now.

'Yes, well, I took the liberty of coming here tonight, to discuss the patrol routes and rotations. I had figured it would be your highest priority, and came to visit with you. I trust you don't mind I let myself into your office' Umbridge replied sweetly. McGonagall did not look too impressed.

'It is a priority Dolores, and I do mind you coming into my office. Know that I will be changing the password the moment you leave, which is now. I will meet with you tomorrow, as I told you before. Good night.' McGonagall waved her wand, and the door to the office opened. Umbridge stood up, and grabbed her wand. The other three did not stand as she departed, and she quickly exited the room. McGonagall noticeably relaxed after the door was shut, leaning back in her chair and taking off her witches hat.

'Why is that old bat here?' Harry asked angrily.

'The Ministry, in its infinite wisdom, put her in charge of the Auror's stationed at Hogwarts. Of course, I asked them to put me in charge, or anyone else for that matter, however the Ministry avowed that neither the Aurors, nor Dolores would interfere with school affairs. I highly doubt that, however I have no need to worry about her. Neither do you two, understood?' Harry and Hermione both nodded. Harry still knew Umbridge would try to make his time as hard as possible.

'Now, let me first say congratulations to both of you for making Head Boy and Head Girl. I hope that you both take the position seriously, and help the professors and staff when needed. You will both be staying in the Head Dormitories, located in the East Tower' McGonagall informed. Hermione looked perplexed.

'I thought we stayed in our house dormitories? And the East Tower? I didn't know Hogwarts had one' attested Hermione, looking a bit sad, realizing she didn't know something about Hogwarts. McGonagall nodded.

'Well, you see, Head Boy and Girl positions have many duties to attend to. Being in a regular house dormitory would be too crowded, and you both would need some space. Also, being Heads, you need to be accessible to all house prefects and professors. If you where in your house dormitories, for example, a Hufflepuff prefect could not come and see you, because they would be unable to get past the portrait. And I'm sure you would agree, a Slytherin prefect would definitely not make it far into the Gryffindor common room before being thrown out.' Harry and Hermione agreed. It made sense to Harry. He would miss being in a house dormitory with Ron and everyone else, but maybe being in his own would be nice too.

'And yes, there is an East Tower, although it is quite small. You walk along the corridor on the fourth floor, going past the library, and down a narrow hallway. At the end of this hallway, there is the painting of Evander the Enlightened. Simply give your password, and you can enter. Right now, the password is "Everlasting Magic", however if you choose to change it, simply tell Evander, and he will remember, although you would be best to tell me the password as well.' Harry and Hermione concurred again. He was sure Hermione would think of a good password. He could imagine if he had to pick one, it would be probably something foolish like "I hate Snape".

McGonagall got up, and slowly picked up a piece of parchment from a bookcase behind her. The desk, which in Dumbledore's time had numerous silvery objects, was fairly clean, with some quills, a stack of parchment, and a bowl of mints. Harry looked up, and only now noticed Dumbledore's portrait, which was, along with the rest of them on the walls, looking at the three of them. McGonagall was looking at Dumbledore's portrait, which nodded to her. The portrait Dumbledore then turned, smiled and winked at Harry, causing Harry to smile back. McGonagall turned around, and sat down.

'I asked you two here, because of Albus' will. He left it here in the office, and asked that I read the parts pertaining to you when you returned to Hogwarts' she started, sounding rather uncertain of herself. Hermione and Harry were both on the edges of their seats, nodding. McGonagall unfolded the parchment, and read.

'To Harry Potter, I must say that I am sorry for my passing. I know you are hurt by it, however you will understand why my passing happened the way it did. Keep confidence in yourself, and your friends. Never give up on your quest, or your love.' McGonagall paused for a moment, then continued.

'I leave to Harry, my Pensieve. Search my memories Harry, and I shall hope they will aid you in your journeys. Godric Gryffindor's Sword shall remain to Hogwarts, however Harry will have full access to it when needed, along with the Sorting Hat. I must also ask the Headmistress if Harry could have access to her office when required, if he needs to talk to my portrait.' McGonagall lowered the parchment, and looked at Harry.

'Potter, you have permission to come and talk to Albus' portrait whenever needed. In his note to me, he made it plainly clear he wanted you to have access.' Harry nodded, and McGonagall continued.

'To Miss Hermione Granger, I will say that I know you will do great things in the future, as long as you never give up on life's hard questions. Always look at these questions, and their answers from different perspectives. Also, listen to your head, as well as your heart, and stay close to your friends.

'To you, I leave my most cherished books. My personal notebook, with spells that you will not find in normal charms books. Show this to Harry as well, since he will need them too. The second book is an old, but unimaginably genius work called "Magic of the Ages." It says it's written by Walvane Worcrane, however I have never found that name in any history books, and as far as I know, it is the only copy of it in existence. Finally, there is a potions book. Keep this book close. It was written by two people, one of whom is now dead, the other who soon might be, if not already.

'Please use these books, read them, and make sure they do not fall into the wrong hands.' McGonagall looked to Hermione. She nodded very quickly, and McGonagall continued.

'Please both know that I am proud of you both, and what you have become, as well as Ronald Weasley. Harry, your parents would be proud of you, and I am as well. Please do not shut away your friends in hard times Harry. Embrace them, and find the love you have been without for so long. Remember Harry, what makes you and Voldemort different, is your love.' McGonagall looked up from the parchment, and leaned back in her chair.

'Do you both understand what was written?' she asked. Both Harry and Hermione nodded again, having not spoken since Umbridge was in the office. McGonagall stood up, Harry and Hermione doing the same, and she moved to the glass cabinet on the side of the office. She opened it, and extracted the shimmering Pensieve, placing it on the desk. She returned to the cabinet, which looked very devoid of other items, and retrieved three very old, very tattered looking books, placing them next the Pensieve.

'Professor, could we possibly talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait?' asked Harry hesitantly. She looked to Harry, however didn't need to respond.

'Harry, you don't need to ask Professor McGonagall's permission to talk to me' replied Dumbledore's portrait nicely.

'Would you like me to leave Potter?' asked McGonagall.

'No, please stay. I just wanted to tell him what the Sorting Hat sung about, and ask him what he thinks it could mean.' McGonagall nodded, and Harry went ahead and told the portrait about the song. The heirs, the fate of Hogwarts, the part about wielding the sword and such. When he finished, the portrait scratched his head, while many of the others on the walls were talking amongst each other.

'Well Harry, I think it would be obvious then. You are the Heir of Gryffindor. I am not surprised really' replied Dumbledore.

'But how? I mean, how could I be related to Gryffindor?'

'Well, from your father's side. Your father was a pure blood, and came from a family long known to be sorted into Gryffindor, and be surrounded by friends who where in the same house, and of noble heart. Your father was just the same, as are you' answered Dumbledore. Harry still couldn't understand.

'So, you're saying that my father's side goes all the way back to Gryffindor?' he asked. Dumbledore nodded his head, and Harry couldn't stop his mouth from opening in awe.

'I'm surprised you didn't make the connection earlier. Your parents lived in Godric's Hollow. Did you never notice the name?'

'Well, yeah, but I never thought it actually meant Gryffindor' said Harry.

'Yes, it does. The house that originally stood there was Godric's summer house, although it has been rebuilt over time.' Other portraits were conversing amongst themselves, not really trying to quiet their whispers.

'But you said you weren't surprised?' asked Harry. Dumbledore nodded again.

'When I found out what happened in the Chamber of Secrets in your second year, and how Fawkes brought you the Sorting Hat and Godric's Sword, I knew then what you were. The Sorting Hat had mentioned the Heir of Slytherin, and the Heir of Gryffindor before, the year the Chamber was first opened. It said then that the Heir of Slytherin could only be stopped by the Heir of Gryffindor. When you defeated Voldemort in the Chamber with the Hat and the Sword, I knew then you where that Heir.'

'So, what do I do?' Harry asked, his nervousness slipping slightly into his voice. He felt like things where going out of control almost. First it was learning of his parents, and now this heir business, he felt it was becoming too much. Dumbledore, even in portrait form, still had a way of making things easier though.

'Harry, it means little, other than reinforcing that what we already know. I think you would be best to focus on your studying, and the tasks set in front of you. I think you would also do best with a good night's sleep. We can talk more another day' Dumbledore affirmed. Harry still had many questions, however agreed. He had yawned more than once while being in the office, and could feel the sleepiness in his body. Professor McGonagall led the two Heads with their possessions out of the office, both Harry and Hermione waving at Dumbledore's portrait, who nicely waved back.

'If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. If Dolores causes either of you trouble, come and see me at once. I know you will both not let me down' she indicated with probably the warmest smile McGonagall could give. Harry and Hermione both thanked the Professor, and started their way out when Hermione turned before the door.

'Professor, did you find new professors this year?' she asked. McGonagall sat back down in her chair, and nodded, looking slightly drained.

'Yes, luckily. You may have seen them at the welcoming feast. The new transfiguration professor will be Professor Iona Fourmove, lovely girl, with a good talent at transfiguring. Our new defence against the dark arts professor will be Professor Topher Terrwynebas. He was home schooled in magic by his father, but is more than qualified. Both are young, and I would ask that you both introduce yourselves and encourage students to be supportive of them.' Harry and Hermione said goodnight to the headmistress, and exited the office. As they walked along towards the fourth floor corridor, they kept quite silent.

Harry liked that Hermione didn't run into conversation about what transpired in McGonagall's office. His mind was going around in circles fast enough as it was. As they passed the library, they turned and walked down the narrow hallway, lit dimly by a few lanterns hung from the ceiling. As they reached the end, they approached a painting of a dashing man in maroon robes, holding a silver scepter. He was standing in front of a white curtained wall in the painting. He looked at the two tired students coming towards him, and noticed their badges.

'Ah! The new Head students! Good evening, I am Evander the Enlightened. I hope that I can help you when needed, and if not, at least be a nice face to see before you go to your dormitories. What are your names?' he asked. Harry never really gotten used to talking to the paintings, however this one seemed to have his head on correctly.

'I am Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter' stated Hermione, giving another yawn.

'Potter? Oh yes, I remember now. Are you related to James Potter?'

'Yes, he's my father' replied Harry sleepily.

'Really? And your mother?' Evander asked again.

'Lily Evans.'

'Oh, that is splendid! The tradition never dies! How are they now?' he asked enthusiastically.

'They're dead' Harry replied flatly. He wouldn't have minded talking to Evander a few hours earlier, however it was late, and they both needed to get up early the next day. Evander seemed disheartened by the response.

'That is too bad, I'm sorry. I can see you are tired, and rightly so, it's quite late. Password?' Harry was glad he had gotten the message to finish the conversation.

'Everlasting Magic. And what did you mean, "the tradition never dies"?' asked Hermione.

'Oh, I can't tell you now. But don't worry, you'll figure it out' Evander replied with a smirk, the painting hinging outwards to show a hole that lead to a common room. Hermione gave a wondrous look to Harry, and they entered the dormitories.

The circular common room was small, but more than enough space for two people. A fireplace stood opposite the entrance way, with two comfy armchairs sitting in front of it. A desk sat on the right side of the room, and a couch and two chairs on the other in front of a few bookshelves. The stone walls had numerous paintings and portraits of wizards and witches, as well as landscapes. A painting of Hogwarts stood above the fireplace, although the school had less towers and the greenhouses did not exist. Harry figured it must have been an earlier Hogwarts.

As the two looked around the common room, Harry noticed two doorways on opposite sides of the room. Both had stairways in them, which lead to their respective rooms. Harry placed the Pensieve on the table, and sat down in one of the armchairs by the fire. Hermione put the books on the table as well, and sat down in the other. The fire crackled quietly as Harry stared into it, Hermione looking over Harry.

'Are you alright?' she asked softly. Harry moved his glance away from the fire, and towards a blank space of carpet in front of his feet.

'I don't know. There's so much now. I mean, it's all so confusing. I wish things were easier' he admitted. Hermione reached over, and placed her hand on top of his. He felt a sense of relief knowing how Hermione was there for him, even at a time like now. He knew that of all the things someone could have done at a moment like that, placing her hand on his was all he needed for a smile to wipe across his face. They stared at the fire for a few moments, before Harry spoke again.

'Thank you Hermione' he said, looking over at her and giving her hand a light squeeze.

'Anytime' she replied simply, squeezing back, and giving Harry a smile. She slipped her hand away, said goodnight, and went up the set of right hand stairs towards her room. Harry remained in his chair for a few minutes longer, before he trudged his way up the left hand stairwell into his room.

Inside, he found a four poster bed, not unlike those in the regular dormitories. The room itself was slightly larger, with a curved wall on one side, and flat one on the other. He figured half the turret was his, the other half was Hermione's. Harry opened up one set of doors, and found a wardrobe to hang clothes and robes. He moved over, and opened the other door, and found it lead to a washroom. Again, small, but more than enough space for one person.

Harry put Hedwig's cage up next to the window, and let her out to hunt. He changed in silence, and opened his trunk, taking out his parents' photo from Godric's Hollow. He placed it on the nightstand next to his bed, pulled over the covers, and laid down. He looked at the photo, his parents still looking back at him and waving, and grasped his mother's locket in his hand. He silently wished for things to be alright, closed his eyes, and fell into much wanted sleep.

**_Spell / Name Meanings -_**  
**Evander** – Roman form of Greek name Euandros. G. eu: good, aner: man (Evander good man)  
**Walvane Worcrane** – This name is an anagram of another. I won't be saying what the original name is now, but you're welcome to guess.  
**Iona** – Name of an island off Scotland. The name of the island itself comes from Old Norse, and is derived from the word ey: island.  
**Fourmove** – L. formo: to shape, amoveo: shift (Fourmove to shape shift) (hence why she's good at Transfiguration)  
**Topher** – Short form of the name Christopher, which is my name (name connection to that character for me).  
**Terrwynebas** – Alas, this is yet another name I will not be saying right now. It is a combination of two words, however I will help people out those who are eager to know it: neither of the words are Latin or Greek. Good luck!


	11. Professor Terrwynebas

- CHAPTER ELEVEN -

_**Professor Terrwynebas**_

When Harry woke in the morning, it took a few moments to remember he was Head Boy. Every time before, he would be woken by his roommates. Now that he was alone, he woke to complete silence, with the exception of the odd bird he would hear from the window. He looked at his watch, and was glad to find he was early for breakfast. He continued to lie in bed for a few minutes, embracing the silence, and silently praying it wasn't a terrible mistake to return to Hogwarts. After a few moments of this, he let out an audible sigh, went ahead, got dressed, and proceeded to the common room. Hermione was already there in her school robes, reading one of Dumbledore's books.

'Morning' mumbled Harry, as he took a seat in front of the fireplace and yawned. The dying embers in the fireplace made the odd crackle here and there. From the large undraped window on the far wall, Harry could tell the day would be cloudless and pristine.

'Morning Harry' Hermione acknowledged, not looking up from the tattered book.

'Couldn't wait, could you?' Harry remarked. Hermione finally tore her gaze from the ancient book, and smiled.

'Well, I would have started on these last night, but I was too tired. Could barely sleep wondering what's in them. This one' she held it up, showing Harry an old leather bound notebook, 'was Dumbledore's notebook. You should see it Harry, there's so much stuff in it!'

'Well, maybe you could read more at breakfast, 'cause I'm hungry' he mentioned, his stomach notifying him of its emptiness. Hermione marked her page, and stood up. They exited the Head dormitories, and made their way to the Great Hall. When they entered, Harry found almost all the students were looking at newspapers, with fearful looks on their faces. Harry glanced towards the professor's table, and found the professors doing just the same. Professor McGonagall looked almost as worried as she was after the Sorting Hat's song the night before. Harry caught sight of a hand waving, and looked to see Ron beckoning the two towards him. Hermione sat down next to Ron, and Harry next to Hermione.

'What's everyone looking at?' Harry asked.

'The Prophet. They heard back from Azkaban' informed Ron quickly, handing the two of them a copy of the Daily Prophet. The front page was covered with pictures. The biggest one, just below the headline, showed a ghostly looking castle on a small island, the Dark Mark floating above it menacingly.

**AZKABAN ATTACKED BY HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED**

_Ministry Scout Team finds prison deserted, guards dead__ Late last night, a scout team sent by the Ministry of Magic to ascertain the situation at Azkaban Prison, returned with grim news. The prison has been emptied of its occupants, the guards killed, and the mark of He Who Must Not Be Named set floating above the ancient prison._

___'We have no comments at this time, however warn people to follow Ministry guidelines sent out at the beginning of summer. Those guidelines are again posted in this issue of the Prophet' told one Ministry official, who after the stunted comment, scurried away rapidly, and had our reporter expelled from the Ministry offices. The guidelines are located in section G-25._

___Some reports pointed towards problems at Azkaban over a fortnight ago. It was supposedly reported that contact with the prison stopped approximately three weeks ago. The Daily Prophet reported several muggle ships and sailboats (devices that use the wind to move a boat across water) that were last sighted in the area of Azkaban had gone missing. Muggle newspapers have reported that the ships were lost due to a hurricane (although wizards in the Muggle Liaison Office have commented that hurricanes do not happen in that part of the world)._

___Now that Azkaban prisoners, some incarcerated for over fifteen years, are free, it is more likely that the violence seen over the past few months will continue, if not increase. Most of these prisoners were guilty of heinous crimes, including terrorizing muggles, performing illegal curses, including the infamous Unforgivable Curses, and murder. The total number of prisoners freed is estimated at 47._

___The Ministry, in a state of utter confusion, did not accept our worry over Azkaban weeks ago, and we now must fear as to what could be next. We wonder, since the Ministry is obviously incapable of protecting the public from He Who Must Not Be Named, where can we turn? – Continued in Sections A-9, 12, 13, 16_

Harry finished reading, and looked at the pictures. Below the article, several other small articles were dedicated to mentioning some of the crimes of the escapees. Most of the front page was taken up by pictures of the prisoners, with names and details of how long they were held in Azkaban, and what for. Harry looked at the various faces, and saw a few he recognized, including Lucius Malfoy.

'This is horrible' Hermione sighed darkly, Harry nodding in agreement. Voldemort now had all his old Death Eaters with him, and could imagine that he must feel happy about it.

'Where'd you guys go to last night? You left for that meeting, and didn't come back. I waited in the common room for hours before I went to bed' commented Ron.

'Well, we had the meeting. Found out that toad Umbridge is back' Harry started. Ron let out a more than perceptible swear, Hermione elbowing him in response.

'My thoughts exactly. Ministry put her in charge of the Aurors at the school. Anyways, we found out Heads have their own dormitories, in the East Tower' Harry continued.

'You guys don't stay in Gryffindor Tower?' Ron asked awkwardly. Hermione finally looked away from the paper, and started getting herself some food.

'No, Professor McGonagall told us Heads have their own dormitories, for a number of different reasons. I think it'll be a good change, having more space. Don't worry Ron, you can come anytime, right Harry?' asked Hermione. She and Ron both looked at Harry. Harry wondered why she would even ask.

'Yeah, of course you can. Password is "Quidditch and Quills"' Harry answered plainly, and taking a bite of his toast. He and Hermione changed the password that morning. Since Harry wasn't good at choosing passwords, they decided on something simple, a word that described both of them. Harry loved quidditch, and Hermione loved quills. So they reasoned, for the time being, to put them together.

'So did you ask about the song?' Ron asked, sounding a bit more cheerful, and diving into his mound of scrambled eggs.

'Yeah, Dumbledore's portrait said he expected it. The Hat sang about the Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor when the Chamber of Secrets was first opened, which was way back in Hagrid's time' Harry explained.

'So . . . are you the Heir of Gryffindor?' Ron asked shakily.

'The Hat said I am. Dumbledore's portrait said it's from my Dad's side' said Harry. Ron whistled in response. Harry understood the reaction. Only seven years ago, Harry was just a regular muggle, no idea of magic. Now, not only was he a wizard, but a descendant of one of the most famous wizards to ever live.

The three of them continued on with their breakfast. Harry and Hermione told Ron about their meeting, and about the gifts from Dumbledore. Harry began to think that Ron wasn't too happy that he wasn't left anything. The numerous students that came to congratulate Harry and Hermione for becoming Heads probably did not make it any better. Harry of course felt terrible that they were doing it in front of Ron, who when someone approached, would suddenly become enthralled with his empty plate.

Just before breakfast was over, the young looking auburn haired professor whom Harry saw the night before, came around the Gryffindor table with timetables, while wearing scarlet robes. His hair was not as tamed as the night before, and seemed slightly lost for direction. Harry could see now, that he was a little heavy in appearence, with wide set shoulders and a sqaure like frame. He greeted many of the students with vigor and seemed quite lively. When he arrived at Harry, he stood back for a moment, and took a moment to look at him. Harry noticed, by surprise, that the professor had green eyes as well, although dulled compared to his, and slightly inset more.

'Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you. I am Professor Terrwynebas, the school's new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Head of Gryffindor House. Congratulations on appointment to Head Boy. Here is your timetable. I believe we should schedule a meeting. I have some issues I wish to discuss, if that is alright with you?' he smiled, giving Harry his timetable. Harry told the young professor that it was alright.

'Great. We can arrange a time after our Defence lesson tomorrow' he said. He then turned to Hermione and Ron, giving them their timetables.

'Oh, and you must be Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. I've heard much about all of you. I look forward to seeing you in my class. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more timetables to hand out and students to meet' he exclaimed, moving over to hand timetables to a few third years.

As the three of them left the Great Hall minutes later, they started their way to the potions dungeon. All three of them had double potions in the morning, with transfiguration in the afternoon. Hermione also had arithmancy in the afternoon, while Ron and Harry had a free period.

'Well, he seems decent, now doesn't he?' supposed Hermione, commenting on their first impression of Professor Terrwynebas. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

'I'll judge that when I see what he's teaching.' The three turned, and started down the steps towards the old potions classroom.

'I wonder who's teaching potions? I mean, the two new professors McGonagall talked about are teaching transfiguration and defence. She didn't mention potions' Hermione wondered.

'Maybe Slughorn stuck around' Harry proposed.

'Well, as long as he doesn't do that stupid "Slug Club" thing, I don't mind' Ron commented.

'Agreed' both Harry and Hermione stated, chuckling slightly. Harry remembered the party he went to last year, and vowed never to even think of going to another one.

As the three of them descended the stone steps into the bowels of school, approaching the classroom, they found several students waiting outside the door. When they came closer, they were surprised this group included some sixth years, including some they knew.

'Ginny?' Ron asked. She was talking to Luna, who was also waiting for the potions class. Ginny turned around, and greeted the three seventh years.

'Hi there. You guys have potions now too? Weird huh?' Hermione looked confused.

'I wonder why-' she started, however right then, the door to the potions dungeon opened, and a large belly wearing a dark green waistcoat almost bursting at the buttons preceded the man it was connected to, who had a shiny bald head, and silvery walrus-like moustache.

'Ah, you're all here! Please, come in, come in!' Professor Slughorn charmed, opening the door, and moving aside so the students could make their way past and into chairs. As Harry passed the door, Slughorn made it a point to say hello.

'Harry, my boy, good to see you! Terrible incident with Dumbledore, but we must move on. It is very good to see you back' he expressed warmly, however still as thunderous as usual. Harry was taken aback by his last sentence. He sounded genuinely glad to see Harry again, and not for his fame. Harry gave a curious look to Hermione, who looked just as confused. Harry, Hermione, and Ron took their seats in the back, along with Ernie Macmillan. Ginny sat with Luna, along with another two Ravenclaws. Theodore Nott, a girl from Slytherin, and two Hufflepuffs shared the other table

Harry looked around the dungeon, and found the class was made of sixth and seventh year students. The same three cauldrons that stood at the beginning of last year's first lesson stood again on the desks. Harry could smell the scents in the air. The cauldron on their desk, Harry could see, was full of Polyjuice Potion.

Professor Slughorn made his slow amble up to the front of the class, his round figure obscured slightly by the vapours in the room.

'Alright, everyone, scales out, potion kits, and Advanced Potion-Making' he directed. Harry pulled out his new copy of Advance Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, and his scales. As much as the used copy he had last year helped him, he vowed never to use the book again. He kept it, however had it locked away in Grimmauld. While the students clamored with their scales and potions kits, Slughorn moved behind his desk.

'Now, you may be asking why sixth and seventh years are in the same class. Simply put, there aren't enough of you. The numbers this year are unfortunately lower than normal, so for this class, we will be covering potions at sixth and seventh year levels. Now don't worry, seventh years will get more than enough time to work on N.E.W.T. potions' he guaranteed. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She became noticeably tense when hearing they would be doing potions from last year again, no doubt worrying they wouldn't have enough time for N.E.W.T. potions. The stout figure of Slughorn moved around in front of his desk now, and looked at the students.

'Now, I've placed these potions, like last year for your seventh years, as examples of potions you should be able to make after your N.E.W.T.s. Only open to sixth years now, can anyone tell me what this one is?' he asked, pointing towards the table Ginny sat at were the cauldron was filled with a soft white coloured potion, with steam coming off in swirls. Harry had forgotten at the time what potion it was called, however remembered the smell. Just as the year before, the scent of treacle tarts, the wood of a broomstick, and something flowery engulfed his senses. Something was different though. The flower smell had changed, and smelled sweeter. It was almost like . . .

'Is it Amortenta?' a Ravenclaw girl asked, who was sitting at Ginny's table, bringing Harry's mind back to class. That smell couldn't be what he thought it was. Slughorn smiled slightly at the girl's response.

'Close, it's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion to exist. Now, who can tell me what this potion is?' he asked, now moving from Ginny's table, onto Harry's. One of the Hufflepuff girls correctly named the Polyjuice Potion, and Ginny was able to identify Veritaserum, which sat at the last table.

The rest of the class went without incident. Slughorn moved around as they brewed their Confidence Concoction. Harry thought it was a pretty simple potion, and made it easily. It ended up looking close to the sky blue colour it should be at the end, although Hermione's was brewing towards the correct pallid shade. The potion itself was a lesser version Felix Felicis. It gave the person confidence to do things they were normally too scared to do. Of course, the potion had bad effects in some instances, and was brewed to only have effects lasting twenty minutes. As they exited the dungeon, Professor Slughorn called Harry over to his desk. Hermione and Ron told him they'd meet him in the Great Hall for lunch.

'Harry my boy, how are you doing?' he asked as he took his seat, the buttons on his waistcoat begging to be let free. Harry took a seat at one of the tables close to the professor's desk.

'I'm OK. I didn't expect to see you here this year professor' Harry admitted honestly. Slughorn gave a trifle of a laugh.

'Neither did I. When Albus passed, I thought I'd be gone faster than a seeker hot on a snitch. However, during the summer, I realized that returning to Hogwarts would, once again, be the safest place to be. I'm an old man, I need somewhere were I can stay put. All that running around did me no good. Plus, Albus asked me before he passed, actually the day it happened, if I would stay at Hogwarts for this year, promising me he would not bother me anymore. I agreed, and I sadly see he was correct. I would have rather put up with his bothers than the current situation' he confessed.

Harry was staggered at his comments. Slughorn was always one for personal gain, and never really got sentimental, except when drinking too much mulled mead. Slughorn seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments staring at a wall, before snapping out it, and looked back at Harry, leaning forward in his chair.

'Now Harry, Albus asked me to help you with some things this year. I know your mother's talents will be more than enough, however Albus claimed that you may be making potions for an out of school project, and may need my professional assistance' he proclaimed, straightening his overly-tight waist coat, looking quite content with himself. Now Harry could see the Slugclub leader coming through.

'Dumbledore said I'd be making out of class potions? Did he say why?' Harry asked. Slughorn looked slightly bemused.

'You mean you don't have an out of school project?'

'Err, I do, but . . . never mind. Thank you Professor. If I need your help, I'll let you know' he assured. Harry got up, and left the dungeon before Slughorn could ask about the so called "project", and made his way to the Great Hall. He found it interesting that Dumbledore got Slughorn to promise to come back the day he died. Moreover, he asked him to help Harry with potions for some reason. Something told him, as he passed through the Entrance Chamber, that Dumbledore knew more than he told Harry.

'So what did Slughorn want?' Ron asked, while in between bites of his pasta. Harry gathered some food on his plate, and started eating before answering Ron.

'Just to tell me he'd help me with any potions I need for outside of class' he answered. Hermione looked over at Harry.

'Why would you need to make potions outside of class?' she asked, looking over her timetable again for what Harry thought was the fiftieth time that day.

'That's the thing, he said Dumbledore asked him to stay at Hogwarts, and help me with potions. He asked him on the day he died too' Harry recounted to Ron and Hermione. Ron continued to eat, however Hermione looked up from her timetable.

'He asked on the day he died? That's definitely not a coincidence, considering that he left me a potions book, and told Slughorn that you'd need help on potions from outside of class. Maybe there's a potion in there I should read about that might help us find the chamber pots' she deduced.

Hermione decided to start looking at the potions book that night, in hopes of finding something that could help them find the Horcruxes. Harry was glad that they were getting a good start at understanding Horcruxes. The only big thing left was learning what the Horcruxes were, and where they are hidden. They finished lunch, and went ahead to the transfiguration classroom.

Transfiguration class proved to be, well, interesting. Professor Fourmove, however young, was amazingly gifted with transfiguration. Her shadowy black hair was set framing her face, and her blue eyes surveyed the class as they sat down. Her charcoal robes where simple, but professor-like in appearance. She began the class by telling them a bit of her past, and her experience. Harry found out she had graduated from Hogwarts not too many years before Harry and the others in the class started. She had been in Ravenclaw, and remembered McGonagall's stern teaching style.

'Now, I will tell you that I won't be as strict as the Headmistress, however as this year you will be taking your N.E.W.T.s, I expect you all to try your hardest, and pay attention' she informed, getting up and pacing around the classroom.

She went on, and told the class the expectations of N.E.W.T. level transfiguration. Harry was flabbergasted to learn they would have to do human transfiguration, as well as demonstrate the ability to transfigure magical creatures, such as baby dragons, and nifflers. During the class, they took notes on human and self transfiguration, and how changing forms can add extra powers to the person, depending on the animal. As they left, Hermione leaving Harry and Ron and making off towards the arithmancy classroom, Ron did not sound pleased with the idea of transfiguring baby dragons.

'It's mad! Can you imagine me trying to turn a dragon like Norbert into a teacup!' he ranted, as they made their way to the East Tower. Ron still had not seen the Head Dormitories, and Harry figured to show him now, since they had a free period. They ended up in front Evander not to long after exiting class. Evander seemed as ebullient as the night before.

'Oh, hello there Harry! Who is this young lad?' he asked, giving Ron a look over.

'This is Ron, my best friend, and Hermione's boyfriend. You'll see him here quite a bit I can imagine' Harry answered. Evander beamed at Ron.

'Greetings Ron, I am Evander the Enlightened. You say he's dating Hermione?' he asked Harry, who nodded.

'Ah, well, good for you. Just remember the password, and things will be fine!'

'Quidditch and Quills' Harry told Evander. Evander bowed his head, and the portrait swung open to reveal a stone passage which Harry and Ron followed. It wasn't a long hallway, only a few steps. They reached the common room, and sat down in the chairs by the fireplace. Ron was looking the room over thoroughly.

'Wow, this is nice. You guys are lucky' Ron remarked enviously. Harry wondered if he was going to relax about Hermione and himself being Heads.

'Com'on, how about a game of wizard's chess?' Harry asked, trying to get Ron off the topic. Ron looked around a little more, before nodding.

The chess games went well. Ron kept winning, and Harry could see his confidence go up with each win. He was still trying to beat Ron, and came close sometimes, but chess was never Harry's game. When it came time to return to the Great Hall for supper, they had played five games, Ron winning them all. He was gladly out of his funk when he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was already there.

'Hey there guys, enjoy your break?' she asked as they sat down, Ron next to her and Harry opposite both of them. They went ahead, and talked about the prospects of human transfiguration, and wondering how the DADA class would be, which they had the next day, in the afternoon. They left the Great Hall, and the three of them went to the Head dorms, where Hermione started reading over the potions book Dumbledore left, while Harry and Ron looked over Harry's notes on the Horcruxes.

As it stood right now, Harry had to believe, like Dumbledore did, that there were seven Horcruxes: the diary, the ring, the locket, Hufflepuff's cup, something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's, Voldemort's pet snake Nagini, and the living part of the soul. The diary and ring were both destroyed, and the locket was still secure in Harry's trunk. The cup, Harry had no idea where to look, and the snake would have to come last before destroying Voldemort himself probably, since they stayed so close to each other. The last Horcrux, Harry had no clue what it could be, however the idea Dumbledore suggested with it being an artifact of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, sounded to all three of them the best idea for now.

By time they finished pouring over Harry's notes, it was coming close to midnight, and both Harry and Ron were blurry eyed. Harry wanted to look into the Pensieve, however decided to wait. He didn't know what memories would be shown to him when he went in, and was weary of what he would see. As they packed up his notes, Hermione stirred in her chair, and stood up, marking her page in the thick potions book, and wiping her eyes.

'Who ever wrote this book was very intelligent, although they didn't leave their name. Some of the potions in here I've never heard of, however I haven't found one that would be good for finding Horcruxes. I'll keep reading it though Harry' she reassured. Harry had hoped she would find something that would at least tell him they were getting somewhere with research. They had spent almost a month going through the books at Grimmauld, only to find nothing. He hoped that coming back to Hogwarts would jump start the search.

Hermione escorted Ron out of the common room, and Harry put his notes away in a folder. She came back in a moment later, looking exceptionally tired.

'Well, goodnight Harry' she said drowsily, and started her way up the steps to her room. Harry took the folder, and put it back in his trunk, and went to bed.

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the defence classroom the next afternoon, Harry was surprised to see it almost entirely empty. Aside from the desks and seats, nothing else stood in the room, the walls bare. The black drapes for the windows were drawn open, allowing the afternoon sunlight to shine into the room.

The three took their seats in the back, and waited for everyone else. Once all the students were seated, Professor Terrwynebas entered through the door to his office, and came down the stairs. He stopped behind the desk, and surveyed the class with his green eyes, giving a smile to Harry as he passed by.

'Hello everyone, welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Topher Terrwynebas, and I will be your teacher this year. You are all expected, by the end of this year, to take your N.E.W.T.s, and it is my hope that you will all be more than ready for any spell the Ministry wishes to ask of you' he started, still surveying the class. He walked slowly to the window, and made a quick glance out, and gave a bleak look at the floor.

'However this year, learning defence spells should not be for a Ministry test, but for your own safety. As you know, these are hard times, and as much as I know you want to learn defence theory, this year will be devoted only to practical defence spells. That being said, please everyone stand up' he addressed. Most in the class were hesitant to stand, however Harry was more than glad to stand. The prospect of a total practical defence class was what he always wanted. Professor Terrwynebas smiled again at Harry, however looked over the rest of the class.

'Unless you wish to be crushed by the desks in front of you, I would suggest you all stand up' he said again, pulling out a bright wooded wand. Students quickly moved out of their chairs as the desks began to rumble slightly in their places. The moment everyone was standing, the desks zoomed across the room, and stacked themselves on top of each other on the right side. Everyone stood oddly spaced in the room, wondering what would come next.

'Excellent. Now, today we will be working on a charm called the Firewall Charm. This charm, when performed correctly, will create a wall of fire around you. Does anyone know why this could be beneficial ? Ah, Miss Granger.' Hermione's hand sprung up the second he said "does anyone know."

'It can be used to ward off Inferi, and any other animals that live in the dark. Also, it can sometimes be used to protect against spells' she answered happily.

'Great, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, everyone stand back please, and watch.' Students moved to the edges of the room, while Professor Terrwynebas moved into the center of the classroom, and raised his wand.

'Your wand must be pointing upwards, and you must keep it there' he informed. He raised his wand higher, and took a breath, the class taking additional steps backwards. Harry was flush against the wall, hoping he would not get singed.

'Ignamoenia! he enunciated. A scarlet and gold ring of fire erupted from his wand and surrounded the professor, staying fairly close to him. The ban of fire burned for a few seconds, then dissipated. Harry remembered this spell from the cave he and Dumbledore went into last year.

The class took turns at standing in the middle of the classroom, and trying the spell. Most people were only able to produce sparks, or a halo of fire above them, but never a full ring of fire surrounding them. Professor Terrwynebas told them they had to be confident though.

'You must trust yourself, and visualize the ring around you. With your mind, you can make it larger, or bind it tighter to you. Now, try again' he motioned to Neville, who at first created a small halo high above his head. Harry could understand why confidence would be a problem. The idea of surrounding yourself in fire really did not inspire confidence.

The class continued to perform the spell sub par. Hermione had made a fire circle, however it was still too high above her, but was better than everyone else's. When Professor Terrwynebas motioned Harry to the center, he smiled again at him.

'OK Harry, now, just visualize the fire around you, protecting you. Trust yourself' he encouraged. Harry raised his wand, and tried to remember the fire around himself in the cave with Dumbledore.

'Ignamoenia!' he proclaimed. A massive fireball ejected from his wand, and started circling fast around him. The flames were close, and Harry tried to control them. Thinking of more space, the flames moved outwards slightly, and gave Harry some room. Harry was surprised he could do it so fast, and visualized the empty classroom, the flames extinguishing quickly.

'Very well done Harry! Excellent! Did you all notice how the ring became larger before it went out. Very well done. I think that will be it for today. Homework, work on this spell, just make sure you're not too close to anything flammable' he smirked. The class picked up their books, and started out the door. Harry told Hermione and Ron he'd meet them in the Great Hall for supper in a moment. They left, and Harry approached the Professor, who was stacking the desks back to their original positions.

'Ah yes, Harry. Good job on the Firewall. You've seen it done before, haven't you?' he asked. Harry was surprised.

'I have sir. How did you know?' he asked. The professor laughed as he put the last desk in place.

'"Sir!" Harry, I'm not much older than you. When we're like this, just the two of us, or even with your friends Hermione and Ron, please call me Topher. In class, professor, just as a formality' he consulted. Harry agreed, and Topher continued.

'Now, how did I know? People who have been inside a Firewall can usually create it easier, simply because they already know what it looks like from the inside. Tell me, who's Firewall were you in?' he asked. Harry chest ached, remembering the old and weak Dumbledore after drinking the unknown potion in the cave, warding off the Inferi with his Firewall.

'Professor Dumbledore's' Harry replied quietly. Topher nodded somberly.

'I see. There's no need to explain. Now, let us retired to my office, I have some things I need to discuss' he said, starting up the stairwell to his office. Harry followed, and entered.

The office, in which Harry had seen kitten plates, dark detectors, a water tank, and innumerable pictures of Lockhart, was much like the classroom, empty. A map of Britain stood on one wall, some dots moving around slowly. A number of bookshelves stood along the walls, and his desk was littered with photos of family members and stacks of old parchment. He took a seat behind the desk, and Harry took one of the chairs in front.

'Now Harry, there are a few things I need to know' he began. Harry shifted slightly. So far, Professor Terrwynebas seemed great in Harry's mind. However, the prospect of questions made Harry begin to think otherwise.

'I'll be blunt, are you fighting against Voldemort?' he asked intently. Harry was astounded.

'You say his name' Harry observed.

'Yes. My father told me other wizards were scared of his name, however raised me not to be afraid of a name. He taught me, and I believe, that a fear of name increases the fear of the person or thing. Now, Harry, are you?' he posed again. Harry weighed his options. After a few silent moments, Topher spoke again, knowing that Harry was thinking.

'I know you're weary of whether to tell me or not. That's a good thing, considering the history of defence professors here. Professor Dumbledore told me about the ones you've had when I met him last year.' Harry decided to pry father into the professor before answering his single question.

'You met Dumbledore?' Harry asked.

'Yes. He sent an owl asking if I wanted to take the defence professorship. I had to of course show what I knew about defence, and Professor Dumbledore told me about past professors. I met Professor Snape, your defence professor at the time. He seemed quite . . .'

'Revolting' Harry offered tersely. Harry was surprised to see Professor Terrwynebas grin.

'Something like that, yes. Professor Dumbledore told me of your relationship with Snape, or lack there of. Anyways, back to my question. If it is true, and you are the supposed "Chosen One", I would ask nothing more than to help you in your quest. I do not need to know the details, it is up to you how much you choose to tell.' Harry was still apprehensive, however enjoyed that Professor Terrwynebas seemed to dislike Snape, and only met him once. For now, he felt he could maybe tell him a little.

'Yes, I am fighting Voldemort' Harry declared. Professor Terrwynebas smiled.

'Thank you Harry. Now the only other question I have is simple: are you in love with anyone?' he asked candidly. Harry tilted his head and gave an odd look, and became worried again.

'Why do you ask?'

'I just need to know. You will find out later why, but I pledge to you that what you tell me will never leave this room' he assured. Harry wondered a little longer, but gave an answer that he knew couldn't be taken wrongly.

'No' Harry answered. Professor Terrwynebas face was crestfallen for a moment, however he recovered and smiled at Harry. He stood up, as did Harry, and they moved towards the doorway.

'Now Harry, I wish to make a deal with you. I will help you when you ask of it. If you need help with spells, defences, anything I know, I will teach you. I wish to help with the fight against Voldemort. I have, what you could say, a personal interest in seeing him fall. The only thing I can ask, is to simply help me with my teaching. Being home schooled, I did not have the pleasure of seeing professors teach, so I might ask for some help, if you are willing.' Professor Terrwynebas appeared quite honest with his request. It seemed like a good deal for Harry, just as long as the professor was trustworthy.

'Why do you want Voldemort to die?' Harry asked. Professor Terrwynebas laughed aloud.

'Harry, why does anyone want him to be gone? My reason is the same as anyone else, only a bit closer to home. There will be another time when I can delve deeper into that. So what do you say, do we have a deal?' he asked again, offering Harry his hand. Harry waited a moment, and accepted, shaking his hand with a firm grip.

'Excellent. Now, you should be off to supper. Let us have a meeting . . . say, on Saturday night, 8pm in the classroom. Is that alright with you?' the professor asked.

'Sure, that's fine. Thank you Topher' Harry returned, and just as he was exiting the classroom, Professor Terrwynebas called him back in.

'Harry, by the way, how was my first lesson?' he asked.

'Excellent' Harry complimented. The professor smiled, and Harry made his way toward the Great Hall.

Harry's thoughts of Professor Terrwynebas were high now, however he would always be suspicious. It was just because of the times though. You always had to be suspicious, especially of new people. Topher however came off to Harry as different from any other Defence professor before. Most of the other ones were slightly, if not totally insane. Lupin was the only one that had his head on his shoulders correctly. Topher was still different though, but in a good way as Harry saw it.

Since he was close to Harry's age, Harry felt he could better relate to Topher. He seemed very interested in fighting Voldemort, and disliked Snape, like Harry did. Plus this "personal interest", what was that? Maybe Voldemort killed one of his family members, or a loved one. Or perhaps he took something from him. And why did he ask if Harry was in love? That could be a bad thing though, because if Topher was a Death Eater, then he could simply capture that person. Harry made a mental note to keep the answer to that question, which he still didn't know how to answer, far away for now. In anycase, as he entered the Great Hall to all the noise of students eating, he felt this year's Defence class would be his favourite again.

'So, what do you think of Professor Terrwynebas?' Hermione asked as Harry sat down across from her and Ron. Harry decided for the time being, to stay on the positive side of thinking about Topher.

'Good. He asked if I was fighting Voldemort' Harry began, Ron doing his usual shudder from hearing the name. Hermione looked slightly distressed.

'He did? What did you say?' she asked.

'Well, I thought about it. He told me he met Dumbledore last year, and Snape. Didn't like Snape too much, which is encouraging. He said if I was, that he wanted to help me'

'So did you tell him?' she reiterated.

'Yeah, but no specifics. Once I know him, then maybe I'll tell him more. He did ask if I could help him with his teaching though. I don't see why, that class was great' Harry boasted, scooping up a large quantity of mashed potatoes.

'I know! Only practical work! No written homework, and we get to learn how to actually do good defence spells!' Ron expressed. Just then, Luna Lovegood came dreamily over to the three of them, a note in her hand.

'Hello Luna, how are you?' Hermione asked politely. Luna was sporting her usual butterbeer cork necklace, and what Harry could see were tomato earrings. Some Gryffindors sitting by starting giggling, however stopped immediately after one glare from Harry. Luna seemed not to notice.

'I'm fine. I just wanted to give you this report. Some students were lurking around the seventh floor cooridor, close to the Room of Requirement. I just thought you should know.' She gave Ron a long stare, then gave the note to Hermione. She thanked Luna, and read over the note. Luna simply turned, and slowly waltzed back to the Ravenclaw table.

'We should do something about that. Maybe a sentry or something to guard the Room?' Hermione supposed. Harry agreed, and scratched his scar. It had been aching slightly over the past hour. Hermione looked at him for a moment, then continued with her meal, as did Harry.

A few moments later, Harry looked up to see Ron looking at Hermione. She looked up at him, and Ron leaned in. He tried to give her a kiss, however she turned ever so slightly just as he came close. He ended up kissing her cheek. When he retracted, Hermione continued to look at her food, while Ron gave a robbed look at her. Harry looked back to his food, pretending he wasn't there.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Ron whispered earnestly. Harry glanced up to see Hermione look at Ron uneasily.

'Can we talk later?' she inquired timidly. Ron nodded, and went back to his food. The two of them kept quiet the rest of supper, and left before Harry. He decided to go and tell Professor McGonagall about the seventh floor corridor. She told Harry that two suits of armour would be placed to guard the hallway just in case, along with a secret sensor. By time he finished with McGonagall, the Hall was practically empty. Harry left, and made his way up to the fourth floor, and sauntered down the hallway toward the East Tower.

'Hello Harry! Good to see you. I should warn you, you might reconsider going in there' Evander suggested warily.

'Why?'

'Well, see for yourself. Password?' Harry said the password, and as the portrait opened, he could hear Ron and Hermione arguing. He slowly made his way up the hallway, and stayed out of eyesight from the two of them. Harry didn't like to admit he was eavesdropping, however he didn't want to barge in on them, or just let them go at each other. His scar continued to ache, and was starting to sting slightly. It hurt badly to Harry, considering it hadn't hurt since he went to Godric's Hollow.

'I just don't like it when you do that in public!' Hermione spoke loudly.

'Why not? What's so wrong about people knowing that we are going out?' Ron retorted just as loud. Harry could hear Hermione sigh loudly.

'There's a difference between people knowing, and showing off! I don't want to parade our kissing in front of the Great Hall!' Hermione barreled on.

'What, you never want to kiss when there's people around?!' Ron fumed.

'No, it's just . . . I don't know' Hermione sighed.

'What, did you think we would just kiss when we're alone?!' Ron continued to storm. Harry felt they argued enough, and came around the corner. Both of them were on opposite sides of the common room, yelling at each other from across the room. Ron was looking at the corner of the room.

'No, of course not! It's just . . . Harry' Hermione looked over and noticed Harry.

'It's because of Harry?!' Ron continued, turning his head slightly, still oblivious to Harry.

'No Ron, Harry' she motioned. Ron turned to see Harry standing next to the desk. He was red in the face, just like Hermione.

'Oh, sorry Harry' Ron mumbled, moving towards one of the chairs.

'It's O-' Harry started, however at that instant, Harry's scar burst into pain. Harry clutched his scar, and slowly fell to the floor, yelling aloud in agony.

'HARRY!' Hermione cried, as she and Ron ran over to him. Harry could feel Voldemort's emotions, something he hadn't experienced in a while. Harry rolled on the floor, bumping into Hermione and Ron as he did.

'Harry, what is it?! Why are you laughing!' Hermione pleaded. Harry only noticed when she mentioned it, but he was laughing, in a very sinister and crackling fashion.

'It's Voldemort . . . He's happy . . . torturing someone' Harry gasped, as his scar continued to sting aggressively.

'Who's he torturing?' Ron asked hurriedly. Harry tried to find a face, an image. He could feel Hermione holding his hand as his other covered his scar as it gave another shot of pain. Harry could tell through the anguish that Voldemort had just administered another torture curse at a man, who Harry could now see cloudily in his mind.

'Malfoy.'

_**Spell / Name Meanings -**_  
**Ignamoenia** – L. ignis: fire, moenia: walls (Ignamoenia fire walls)


	12. A Father's Fate

- CHAPTER TWELVE -

_**A Father's Fate**_

Draco sat quietly in the stone room he had been put into. He had no idea how long he had occupied the dark recess, but could tell it numbered at least a few days. The stuffy, rodent scented air did not help Draco pass the time easily.

Wormtail checked him a few times, mostly to make sure he was still alive, and if he needed food. Draco tried to reason with the rat of a man when he came, trying to understand what was going on, and honestly trying to get himself out of his situation. Wormtail however, was not budging.

'Wormtail, you have to help me escape' he repeated as Pettigrew made his daily check on the ex-Hogwarts student. Wormtail, his stature looking notably hunched, and his eyes dull in their tiredness, looked away into a corner of the room, assumingly looking for anything out of place.

'You failed Draco, and that's all that matters to the Dark Lord' he answered, bustling along through the doorway, and locking the door behind him hurriedly.

Draco hated the situation. He was in a constant panic, worried that the next time Wormtail would come in, he would take him back to Voldemort. He would be tortured again, or worst. Then there was his father. Draco couldn't bare the idea of seeing his father tortured. Worst however, was his mother. She was alone now, not knowing the fate of either of them. Would Voldemort go after her next? The anxiety continued to fester in Draco's mind, making him even more desperate to escape and try to get help from the one man who saw him.

Meanwhile, in the main chamber, a tall, black robed man entered through the door, and approached the platform on which a dark figure sat on a high backed chair. In the dim torchlight, the silver eyes of the man glimmered slightly. He kneeled before the dark figure, and bowed, his black robes billowing around him on the stone floor.

'I have completed your task my Lord. Azkaban has been emptied, and your mark placed above as a symbol of your power. I have brought your prisoners here, as requested' he attested quietly, his head still bowed to the floor. The dark figure rose from his chair, and took a step forward, his red coloured eyes looking at the man before him, and his long fingered hands grasping the sides of his silk-like midnight robe.

'Very good Lesath, your skills have come to good use. Turmoil has gripped the wizard world because of your actions. Rise' the Dark Lord responded unhurriedly. Lesath stood slowly, his silver eyes glancing at the face of the Dark Lord. The torchlight in the high ceiling stone room flickered against the snake-like man's face, painting it every shade of amber and crimson, the shadows making him look all the more powerful, and menacing.

'You may retire for now, but first, bring me Snape, Wormtail, and Bellatrix' Voldemort ordered quietly. Lesath bowed once more, and exited the chamber. Moments later, Bellatrix and Wormtail entered, soon followed by Snape. Bellatrix gave Snape a look of disgust, and all three kneeled before the Dark Lord.

'Severus, go and get young Draco. Lucius and his companions have returned, and it is time to show what happens when someone fails Lord Voldemort' the Dark Lord hissed. Snape stood quickly, bowed, and exited the room, his robe billowing behind him as he went.

'Wormtail, Bellatrix my dear, bring in Lucius and the others' he stated easily. The two rose quickly, bowed low, and went to get the prisoners. Voldemort smiled visously as he gazed at the large black snake slithering into view.

'Now we shall set the trap' the Dark Lord hissed in parseltongue.

--

Draco paced his stone cell as he heard sounds echoing from the door. There was movement occurring somewhere above him, but he couldn't tell by what. He stood next to the dirty wooden door, and put his head on the side. Footsteps could be heard, moving quickly, and becoming louder. Draco had become accustom to hearing Wormtail's steps, and he moved to the other corner, away from the small amount of light that was cast by a lantern hanging from the wall next to the door. The lock slid open noisily, and the door opened.

'Professor!' Draco expressed wildly. If anyone here could help him, Snape was that person. Snape closed the door behind him, and turned back to face Draco. His face was grim, paler than usual. He placed a long boney finger over his mouth to show Draco to be quiet.

'The Dark Lord has asked me to come and get you. You father and the others from Azkaban are here, and will be punished, along with you' he started, his black eyes boring into Draco. Draco rose, and came close to Snape.

'My father, he's here! Professor, you have to help us!' Draco pleaded. Snape once again put his finger to his pursed lips.

'Be quiet boy. There's nothing to be done about you or your father. He will be killed, and the fool deserves it. You, on the other hand, should have completed your task' he stated. Draco couldn't believe he was doing this, especially now.

'My father is not a fool you slime! And how could I have done it! I never wanted to in the first place, I was forced!' Draco retorted ferociously.

'Shut up boy! A coward as always, like every other Malfoy. You are coming with me.' Snape moved forward, and made a grab for Draco's arm. Draco thrashed his arm away, and moved to the other side of the cell. Snape was getting agitated.

'You have a choice Draco. Either I bring you to the Dark Lord, and you come peacefully, or I will curse you, and you will be levitated to your death' he sneered. Draco was in a situation that seemed hopeless to escape. He was being brought to his death. He could feel it, the cold prickling sensation in his toes and fingertips, knowing what lied outside the door to this cell. The panic was overwhelming in his head.

'Please Severus, I beg you, help me!' he cried, clawing at Snape's robes. Seeing Snape enter his cell had brought a glimmer of hope to Draco, in this otherwise gloomy and squalled place. None of the other Death Eaters would help him, however Snape knew him, and understood his situation. Snape was loyal to Voldemort though. Draco saw proof of that when he killed Dumbledore, and no doubt brought him back to Voldemort so he could be punished. He still had to try with Snape, he was desperate.

Snape ripped his robes out of Draco's hands, and Draco fell to his knees shedding tears. There was no escape, he was going to die. Snape looked at the crumbling young man. He grabbed Draco's left arm, pulled him to standing, and started towards the door.

'Please, no! Severus!' Draco shouted, trying to hold onto the wall of the room, or anything for that matter. He couldn't die, not now, not like this. While he inhabited it, he couldn't stand the stench, or the enclosure. Now he wanted nothing more than to stay in it.

Snape gave him a tug, and Draco was pulled from the cell, and the door closed as they reached the platform at the bottom of the stone stairs. Draco was weeping profusely.

Snape continued to remain silent, and moved Draco up the stairwell. Only the sounds of their footsteps, and Draco's sobs echoed in the darkness that surrounded the two, until they reached the antechamber. The door through which they had entered before into the large chamber where Voldemort resided was open, the flickering of the torches inside projecting the light outwards. Draco looked at the doorway, and began moving away from it, against Snape's tugs, trying desperately to move away from it. Draco knew what awaited him inside the horrible room. Snape gave a hard pull, and Draco was thrust into the room.

'Ah, young Draco' the Dark Lord whispered, as Draco stumbled in. Draco looked around and found numerous Death Eaters in black cloaks, barely visible in the dim light. They were lined about the sides of the chamber, the skull like masks floating ominously in the shadows, their forms visible with the odd flicker from the torches bracketed on the walls. They surrounded a group of men and women in the center of the room, all dressed in black and white prisoner's outfits, although in the torchlight, the white looked tawny. All of them looked drained, and filthy, their uniforms hanging off them as if they all had lost substantial weight since being issued them. Draco looked at the group, and felt a pang in his chest. He found his father. He was the only one with blond hair, and was kneeling directly in front of the Dark Lord.

'Bring him to me' Voldemort ordered airily. Draco looked to the voice, and saw the Dark Lord, the light flickering on his bald head as he stood at the edge of a black stage. Draco felt two hands grasp his arms, and he was carried in front of the Dark Lord, and thrown to the hard stone floor. Draco looked up and found his eyes, those menacing, terrifying, bloodstained eyes. The Dark Lord grinned evilly, his slit-like nostrils flaring, and Draco was thrown into utter terror.

Draco was shaking all over, and could not move, even if he wanted or had too. The chamber was completely silent, as the Dark Lord moved around behind Draco.

'You have failed once too many times Lucius. Now, watch as you weak, disgusting, pureblood of a son pays for your incompetence' he hissed, turning abruptly, and pointing his wand at Draco's back.

'Crucio!'

Draco immediately fell onto his stomach, and began to roll on the cold stone floor, screaming in agony. He was writhing in pain, the anguish spreading the entire length of his body, his bones feeling as if they were being both electrified and crushed at the same time. His back arched as the pain centered on his spine, and his eyes closed shut, trying to endure the torment. The curse finally lifted after what felt like an eternity, and Draco fell silent, whimpering on the cold floor, the sweat that covered his body making him shiver, his eyes shedding tears of both pain and fear. He could hear the Dark Lord laughing evilly at the scene.

'You knew what waited for you Lucius. Did you think Azkaban was your savior? No other Death Eater has failed me so utterly, so completely, so stupidly. Did you think after that disaster in the Department of Mysteries that I would welcome you back you recreant? Think again' he hissed angrily. Draco opened his eyes to see Voldemort aim his wand at his father, the arm of his cloak hanging loosely. Draco could do nothing as the Dark Lord came before his father, his slitted eyes open wide, full of malevolence.

'Crucio!'

Draco could not stand to hear it. His father screamed as he flailed on the hard floor, thrashing from side to side. The other prisoners did nothing but continue to look downwards and remain silent, knowing what was in store for themselves. Death Eaters in the shadows were doing the same. Only the Dark Lord moved or spoke, and he seemed to be enjoying his redemption for the failed tasks. Draco closed his eyes as he cried even more, hearing his father. As the cries became rasp and unbearable, Voldemort pulled his wand away, and glanced at the remains of the Death Eater in front of him. Lucius was left barely moving, clawing the stone slowly, his eyes full of fear and pain.

Draco could not stand to see his father in such a way. His father had always been prideful in his composure, never looking down at anyone, especially that filthy house elf that Harry Potter let free. Always in the best clothes, and the best possessions, that's what Draco came to expect. It was part of being a Malfoy. Now, his father, the man he had always aspired to be, was lying semi-unconscious on this stone floor, in the filth of his prisoner's uniform, waiting only for the relief of death to take him.

'Now Lucius, what should become of your son?' Voldemort asked painfully slow. Draco looked to his father, and found only a terrified man, knowing the end was near.

'My Lord, please, spare my son' he said quietly, not daring to look up, breathing heavily. Voldemort turned towards Draco, and pointed his wand again. Draco looked away, expecting another torture curse. Voldemort moved his wand, and Draco was raised against the wall, and turned towards his father. He was pinned, not able to move or talk. His feet dangled slightly, as he was raised a few inches above the floor. Lucius looked to his son in horror, his mouth agape and his face drained of any colour.

Voldemort grinned wickedly, and turned towards Lucius. Lucius quickly glanced back down at the stone, but there was no point really. Voldemort inclined his wand downward, and raised it slowly, Lucius rising with it until he was standing, barely. He swayed heavily, his torn and dirty prisoner's uniform. Draco could have never pictured his father looking how he did now. This was torture enough for him.

The Dark Lord moved back in front of Draco, still facing Lucius. 'Now, you will pay for your incompetence' he hissed, turning and facing Draco.

'My Lord, please' Lucius begged. Voldemort inclined his wand at Draco, grinning evilly as he did. While the wand stayed pointed at his chest, Draco's head was racing with the reality that his death was imminent. The Dark Lord then grinned evilly again, and slowly turned towards Lucius. Draco realized he would not be dying first. His father would be killed.

Draco could do nothing. Voldemort kept his wand pointed at his father forever, delaying, dragging the torment longer and longer. Lucius stared at the wand, then glanced at Draco, and opened his mouth to speak once last sentance to his son.

'Avada Kedavra!'

Draco's father was enveloped in a green flash of light. Draco tried to scream, but nothing would come out. All he could do was scream violently in his head, as the light died out, and his father's crumpled figure fell lifeless to the stone floor with a disgusting thud. Voldemort looked at the remains of Lucius with repugnance, and flicked his wand at Draco, making him fall to the floor, finally being able to scream and cry.

Draco wanted nothing more than to kill Voldemort right then and there. He made him watch his father plead for his life, beg, and die. Voldemort motioned two Death Eaters from the shadows towards him.

'Burn this filth' he ordered. The two lifted Lucius' body, and dragged it unceremoniously out the door. Draco was filled with hate. He didn't need a wand, he could just strangle him here and now. Voldemort turned away from Draco, and he took advantage. Draco, not thinking of anything else, tried quickly to get up and lunge at the Dark Lord. Voldemort, however turned around quickly, just as Draco started his jump.

'Crucio!'

Draco was thrown back down to the stone floor, and pain again engulfed his senses. Draco barely had the energy, and thrashed slowly on the cold floor as the torture curse moved through his body, Voldemort crackling all the while. It was lifted finally, and Draco was barely awake due to the pain. He felt someone grab his upper arm, and he blacked out.

--

'Take him back to his cell' Voldemort ordered. Snape came forward, and grabbed Draco's arm, and dragged him beyond the door. Once they had exited the chamber, Snape levitated him, and moved him slowly back to his cell. Meanwhile, Voldemort was organizing his prisoners. 

'Take the rest, and put them in separate cells' he ordered. Death Eaters came in from all sides, and paired up on each of the prisoners. Once the prisoners were quietly shuffled out of the room, Bellatrix came quickly towards the stage, Wormtail ambled behind her slowly.

'My Lord, why did you spare the boy?' she asked hesitantly. Voldemort took his seat on the stage, and looked at the two in front of him.

'I am not finished with young Draco yet. He still has his uses, and I plan on following them to the end' he explained to the hollow faced woman, who while Lucius and Draco were being tortured, smiled viciously, and looked as if Christmas had came early. 'What have you found about Potter?'

'My Lord, he has returned to Hogwarts, along with the mudblood and the blood-traitor' Bellatrix stated speedily. Voldemort looked to the floor for a moment, thinking.

'Is that all?' he asked, sounding disappointed. Bellatrix tried to reassure the Dark Lord.

'My Lord, we are continuing with our search' she declared. Voldemort put his hand up, and she went silent, looking back at the stone floor.

'You will continue, yes. Young Draco will help you' he revealed.

'How my Lord?' Wormtail sniffled. At that moment, Snape returned from bringing Draco to his cell. Both Wormtail and Bellatrix turned to see him enter the chamber, and kneel next to them, facing the Dark Lord.

'Severus, you will now watch over young Draco. I have other tasks set for Wormtail. Check on him, and make sure he stays alive. I have more plans for him yet. Leave us' Voldemort told Snape. Snape rose, bowed low, and exited the chamber, closing the door behind him.

'My Lord, why did you leave him to guard Malfoy?' Bellatrix asked, not being able to hide her anger at how passive the Dark Lord was being with Snape.

'My reasons are not your concern' voiced Voldemort.

'But my Lord, he will allow him to escape!' Bellatrix continued. Voldemort rose from his chair, and Bellatrix instantly lowered herself into a bow. She knew she had gone too far.

'That is why your task, aside from learning about Potter, is to follow Snape and Draco. When they flee, they will lead you strait to the tattered remains of the Order of the Phoenix, and Harry Potter.'


	13. Closing a Door and Opening a Window

- CHAPTER THIRTEEN -

_**Closing a Door and Opening a Window**_

The pain started to retreat, and Harry came back to his senses. He was still on the floor, and his body ached. Hermione was there, looking down at him worriedly. Ron came down, and put an arm behind Harry as he lifted himself slowly from the floor. His head was still throbbing, and as he came to a sitting position, he became very dizzy, and almost fell over again. Luckily, Ron's arm was still there, and kept him from hitting the floor again.

'Harry mate, you OK?' asked Ron, Harry seeing the concern on his face. Harry nodded, and Ron and Hermione helped him slowly to one of the chairs in front of the fire. Once he was placed, Ron and Hermione took a seat on the rug in front of the fireplace facing Harry.

'What happened?' Hermione quaked, as she sat cross legged on the rug.

'I don't know. I felt Voldemort's emotions again' Harry breathed slowly. His scar didn't hurt anymore, but his body was still covered in cold sweat, and he was shivering, even with the fire blazing in the hearth. Hermione noticed, and took a blanket from the other chair and placed it over him. Harry smiled at her to say thanks, however she still looked distressed.

'I thought Voldemort was using Occlumency?' Hermione commented, looking at Harry and then Ron. Ron gave her a warm smile, and she lightened a little. Harry could imagine their fight was still fresh in their minds.

'He wanted me to feel it, I know it' Harry answered. Harry could tell that it was true. Voldemort kept using Occlumency on Harry since the end of fifth year. Why would he let Harry feel his emotions now, unless he wanted him to? Especially now, while torturing Malfoy. Ron looked at it through a different light.

'Well, that's horrible that you felt it, but at least Malfoy's getting what he deserves' he commented, leaning back and looking at Harry intently. Hermione's brows lowered, and her eyes snapped over at Ron for the comment.

'Ron, I know Malfoy did some unpleasant things, but no one deserves to be tortured' she stated assertively. Ron's rolled his eyes, and his mouth let out a bewildered sigh.

'Unpleasant? Hermione, this is Malfoy. If anyone deserves it, he does' he replied. Harry's head was beginning to ache again, with the prospect of their fighting making a glorious return. Hermione was about to respond, raising herself off the carpet, when Harry gave a loud, somewhat angry sigh, and closed his eyes, hoping she would notice. He opened them and looked at Hermione, who immediately sat back down, and folded her hands in her lap.

'Can you guys stop please? You're making my head hurt again' he said flatly, looking between the two of them. Both Hermione and Ron appeared displeased with themselves, something that Harry admittedly wanted them to feel.

'Sorry Harry' Ron muttered, Hermione nodding slowly, staring at the carpet. They sat for a few moments, the fire crackling slowly. Harry's head wasn't feeling any better however. After a few more minutes of quiet, Hermione lifted he head, and looked at Harry.

'Harry, what about Professor Terrwynebas?' she asked. Harry raised an eyebrow, looking doubtfully at her.

'Hermione, I don't think he had anything to do with that vision'

'No, no. You said he wants to help you in anyway, right?' Harry nodded, and she continued. 'Well, maybe he can teach you Occlumency' she proposed.

'Hermione, I just met him. I don't need another person drilling my head like Snape, especially someone I don't know' Harry exasperated.

'But even you thought Snape was just making it easier for Voldemort. He probably was, but Professor Terrwynebas could be on our side, and he could help you' she said. Harry could hear the encouragement in her voice, and noticed the hopefulness in her eyes. Harry smiled, and realized, like many times before, that she was probably right.

'Alright, I have a meeting with him on Saturday night, I'll ask him then' Harry answered. She smiled, and Harry decided to go to sleep, standing up. He swayed slightly, and Ron and Hermione stood quickly to help him.

'I think I'll go to bed' Harry said tiredly. All he wanted now was to fall onto his bed, and hope that sleeping would allow him to feel better. He made his way slowly to his staircase, and started up, stopping after a few steps. The sound of footsteps from Hermione and Ron exiting through the portrait hole could be heard, and the opening of the portrait a few moments later. Harry made his way back down, to find Hermione taking a seat in front of the fireplace, curling up with the same blanket Harry just discarded.

'Are you and Ron alright?' Harry asked quietly. Hermione jerked her head around at the sound of his voice, but her face softened as he came and sat back down in the chair he had only just vacated.

'I thought you were going to bed?' she asked, yawning in the process, showing her sleepiness. She looked calmer than she was earlier, the soft glow of the fire shading her face a warm bronze.

'Well, I thought I'd see if you're alright. That sounded like quite the row when I came in.' Hermione frowned, and looked into the fire, then Harry.

'It was stupid. Ron thinks that because I don't kiss him all the time like Lavender did, that I don't like him. I thought he was more mature than this' she ranted.

'More mature than what?' Harry asked. He knew that Ron sometimes showed the maturity level of a ten year old, but he wondered just how mature she was expecting him to be. She looked back to the floor for a moment.

'Thinking that all people do when they go out is snog and whatnot. What a load of rubbish. I mean, you're a guy, what do you think people would do?' she asked, looking at him. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable answering, but tried to give a good answer none the less.

'Well, for me, just being around the person is enough. I mean, I've only really gone out with Ginny, but with her, just being around each other was the greatest thing' Harry admitted. It was true, his time with Ginny was always best when they just did things like sit in the common room. Of course, at the time snogging was great, but Harry just couldn't get enough of holding her in his arms, and embracing those moments. Harry expected that with anyone he loved, just being around them would bring about the best feelings

Hermione smiled at his response. She looked at the arm of her chair for a moment, then back at him intently. Harry could not stop a pleasant grin from automatically wiping across his face.

'See, that's exactly what I think' she said, glancing at Harry again. She gave a shug, and her smile went away almost as quickly as it came, as did Harry's. 'I don't know, maybe if I just explain it to Ron, he'll understand. Thanks Harry.' She beamed gently again at Harry, got up, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Her hair fell in front of Harry only slightly, but enough to catch a whiff of honeysuckle. His head was momentarily swimming, however he quickly gasped his senses, and looked at Hermione, who gave him an odd look.

'No problem. Goodnight' he said briskly.

'Goodnight' she replied, and went up her staircase to her room. Harry stayed in the common room for a few moments thinking.

It couldn't be what he thought, he couldn't be falling for Hermione. She was dating Ron. It isn't supposed to be like this. Harry should be happy for them, and he should want to get back with Ginny. Of course he thought about it, numerous times, however the more he thought of Ginny, the more he found faults with her. He was fully agreed with himself that Ginny, although as lovely and great she was, just wasn't the girl for him anymore. She would always be a good friend to him, no doubts in his mind there, but the idea of dating again didn't exactly make Harry jump for joy.

Harry tried to reassure himself, he was happy for Ron and Hermione, though not as much as he thought he'd be. He put up with them dancing around the idea for years, and it was about time they finally got together.

However the more he saw of them, the more he thought there were some things out of place. Tonight was a perfect example of it. They always seemed to be arguing. At first, Harry thought they would work it out of their systems, but tonight was proof that it wasn't going away anytime soon.

But the question still remained, was he falling for Hermione? Again, he couldn't be, he shouldn't. She and Ron were dating, and it regardless of how he felt, he had to respect them. After all, they're his best friends. They even asked his permission, and he gave it. He couldn't take it back now, just to say "you can't, because I might like Hermione".

He couldn't even be sure if that was true. Maybe he didn't like Hermione like that. No, there was no maybe out it, he didn't, he couldn't even if he did. He stopped dating Ginny because she would be in danger, and dating anyone else would put them in danger too. Harry didn't have a choice, he couldn't date anyone, especially now. He was convinced, he didn't like Hermione, he couldn't.

_'Then why did you smell honeysuckle when you sniffed the Amorentia?' _his mind asked. That scent . . . Harry could not describe how wonderful it smelled, or of how it reminded him of holding Hermione in her back yard over the summer. It was calming, but electrifying, forceful but soft, intoxicating but soothing, all at the same time. The number of words Harry could describe went on like this. He stopped himself however, knowing where that road led.

Harry lowered his head, and didn't bother trying to answer the daunting question, and went to bed, still thoroughly confused.

--

On Saturday, Harry made his way up to the defence classroom. He spent most of the day in the library with Ron, Hermione, and Neville, working on their Herbology essay that was set for them on Friday. Hermione of course finished first, Neville shortly afterwards. Harry and Ron asked Neville for help, and in turn, they were able to finish early enough to practice the Firewall Charm. Neville and Ron both showed improvement, and could create a fire ring, however they were still hesitant to lower it below their head. Hermione, conjuring the Firewall correctly after a few minutes, decided to return to the common room, to look through the potions book again.

Harry checked his watch, and it showed two minutes to eight o'clock. He knocked on the classroom door, and Professor Terrwynebas told him to come in. Harry entered, and found the room lit with a few torches bracketed on the walls. Professor Terrwynebas was sitting at his desk, leafing through some papers, two candles lit sitting at the corners. He looked up at Harry, and piled the papers, shoving them into a drawer, leaving the desk clean except for the candles. He motioned Harry to a chair set in front of the desk, and Harry took a seat.

'Well Harry, how are you tonight?' he asked.

'I'm alright. How are you?'

'Slightly cross-eyed from reading, but good enough' he said, shaking his head from side to side and giving a light chuckle. He leaned forward and putting his arms on the desk.

'Now, of course I have things I could start teaching you, defence spells, non-lethal curses, and so forth, however I am going to ask if there is anything you want to learn first. Best to start on something you want to learn' he stated, leaning back in his chair and surveying Harry.

'There is something' Harry started, glancing at his hands which sat on his lap. He was twiddling his thumbs, still worried about whether asking for Occlumency lessons would the best thing to ask for his first lesson. Topher leaned forward again, folding his arms on the desk, and looking at Harry worriedly.

'What is it Harry?' he asked calmly. Harry looked up, and Topher smiled at him nicely, however unsymmetrical. When he smiled, only the right side of his mouth would actually incline upwards. The other half would stay level as usual.

'Can you teach me Occlumency?' Harry finally asked. Harry looked at Topher optimistically, hoping that he wouldn't laugh or become overly encouraging. He was glad to see him lean back, look down, and let out a small but understanding laugh. He looked back at Harry, his one sided smile reaching the other side as well.

'Yes, I can. I understand your concern. You only met me a few days ago, and now you're asking me to help you defend your mind. Again, Professor Dumbledore told me of your . . . lessons with Professor Snape. After that, I definitely understand your caution' he expressed. Harry began to wonder just how much Professor Terrwynebas knew about him.

'So, what we will do, which will hopefully allow you to trust me, is have you learn both Legilimency and Occlumency' he stated cheerfully. Harry quirked his brow.

'Both?' he asked. Topher nodded enthusiastically.

'Yes. You can't really learn Occlumency without Legilimency. Now, of course, teaching Legilimency is supposed to be taught only by the Ministry of Magic. It's usually reserved for Aurors and members of Magical Law Enforcement. So, if you want to learn it, you have to promise to only use it in proper situations.' His tone changed, and was now straight forward and stern. He looked at Harry very closely, and Harry nodded.

'I would never use it in a bad way' Harry promised. Topher continued to scan Harry, then nodded.

'Alright. So, we'll start with Occlumency, defence of the mind from outside forces' Topher started. He stood from his chair, and motioned Harry to stand as well. Harry did so, and moved around the desk, where Topher conjured two wooden stools, approximately waist height. Topher and Harry sat down, facing each other.

'Now, we will start very easily. Rushing Occlumency usually works against the learner. If I was to, for example, dive into your mind, you would probably become more susceptible to Legilimency' he informed.

'So Snape was opening my mind more to Voldemort' Harry stated hatefully. He thought it was true at the time, and now he knew it was. His hate towards Snape increased tenfold, knowing that the visions he saw two years ago which led to Sirius' death, were helped by Snape.

'It is possible. The fact that you dislike him, and I was told he didn't exactly favour you either, probably didn't help the situation. However, I must ask you to focus on the now' Topher replied. Harry shook his head slightly, and tried to relax his mind, and calm down. There was no point in getting frustrated about Snape now. Topher took a breath, and returned to the lesson.

'First thing I'll teach you, is to notice when someone's trying to enter your thoughts. Your best defence is the earliest. If you can stop someone before they get in, then you're winning before the fight begins, understand?' Harry nodded.

'Good. Now, I will use my wand, but I want you to try not to. You can hold your wand in your hand, and if you want to stop at anytime, tap the desk, OK?' he asked nicely, motioning to the professor's desk next to them. Harry nodded, and took out his wand. He was glad Topher was allowing him to use his wand if needed, and would start off slowly. Topher took out his wand, which at this distance, was made of a light coloured wood, with inlaid weavings and knots circling it.

'Professor, what kind of wood is your wand made of?' asked Harry. Topher's eyebrows raised, and he took a glance of his wand.

'Birch. Not the strongest of woods, but it works beautifully for me. Twelve inches, with griffin feather.'

'So you didn't get it from Mr. Ollivander' Harry reasoned, since the core wasn't phoenix feather, unicorn hair, or dragon heartstring. Topher shook his head.

'No, it was made by a wand maker in Ireland. He always inlaid his wands with knots and weaves you see, that was his tell. Now, are you ready to begin?' he asked. Harry started feeling bad about all the tangents he was leading Topher down. Harry nodded, and Topher raised his wand at Harry.

'Now, very easy, just focus on your mind. Picture it as a fortress, with walls and boundaries surrounding it. You won't let anything get through the walls; you will remain strong and focused' he instructed. Harry nodded again.

'Legilimens' Topher pronounced quietly.

Harry didn't feel any different. He could see Topher in front of him, looking at him, however nothing was happening. Harry was about to ask if something was wrong, when he noticed it.

It was like a person pushing on a door very slowly. Something was gradually seeping into his mind. Harry closed his eyes, and tried to picture the walls, the castle that encased his mind, his memories, his dreams. The encroaching continued, and Harry tried harder, trying to push back the oncoming outside force. He felt the outside pushing subside, and it finally stopped. Harry opened his eyes to see Topher smiling at him.

'Not too bad Harry, for a first try. What'd it feel like?'

'Like something was slowly reaching in, trying to push its way farther. I tried to push back, but it took a lot of effort' Harry said. He was pleased his head didn't hurt like it did with every session with Snape.

'Yes, well, I backed out' Topher admitted. Harry's face fell slightly. 'I could feel you pushing, but you weren't doing it hard enough. You need to train your mind, in order to strengthen it. Right now however, you need to realize that you don't even need to push. Build walls, so that you never need to. Think of it as someone opening a door. All you have to do, is make sure the door stays shut, OK?' Harry nodded, and sat up straight.

'Lets try this again. Remember, I am giving you time to prepare, so make it count. Legilimens.'

Harry immediately started to focus on his own mind, closing his eyes. He felt it as one entity, having the ability to stand by itself, alone. The tiny feeling started trickling in, and Harry stood his ground. The encroaching of another person in his head continued, but Harry focused, as hard as he could, as his mind being one solid block, impenetrable.

The force of the pushing increased, however Harry continued to focus as hard as he could. So far it was working, and Harry was pleased with himself. The pushing continued, and Harry continued to focus. Suddenly, Harry heard a tap in the room, and opened his eyes to see what it was.

Immediately, the pushing crashed in on Harry's mind. A tall black haired boy was standing in the backyard of a fair-sized house, hugging a bushy haired girl. Harry never wanted to leave this hug, it was so great. He could feel her warmth, and just how much he wanted to never let go, and never loose such a wonderful person.

Harry realized what was happening, and tapped his wand hard on the desk. The pushing seized abruptly, and Harry opened his eyes.

He was still on the stool, and could see Topher sitting across from him. Harry could smell burning wood, and was surprised see the professor's desk, which he just tapped, was in fact, on fire. Topher quickly turned his wand, and extinguished the flames, Harry helping.

'I'm sorry Topher' Harry professed sadly. The flames were quickly put out, and Harry looked down at himself. His first lesson and he messed up, setting the professor's desk on fire. Not exactly the best first impression. Topher, in the mean time, was shaking his head.

'It is alright Harry' he chuckled as he turned back to Harry, 'you'd be surprised how many things I blew up at my house while I was learning.' Harry smiled, and looked up. Topher was looking up at the ceiling for a moment, then back at him, grinning.

'Now, why'd you loose control? You where doing great, but then it all came down.'

'I heard a tap, or something, and lost my concentration' Harry admitted. Topher took his left hand, and tapped the side of the stool, making the sound Harry heard. Harry understood.

'The first lesson in Occlumency: no matter what is going on, you must stay focused. Don't get distracted by outside events. If you let your guard down, you leave your mind vulnerable.' Topher stood from stool, and Harry did too. He vanished the stools, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, leading him towards the doorway.

'What I'd like for you to do is try to work on staying focused. Read something in a busy part of the school, and try not to look up, and continue reading. Play a chess match and focus on nothing else, something like that. How about we meet next Saturday, if you'd like?' he proposed. Harry agreed, and turned and left the room, heading back to the East Tower.

Topher, in the mean time, slowly strolled back to his desk, and slumped down in his chair. He put his hands behind his head, leaned back, and smiled to himself, letting a few light chuckles escape, the chair creaking slightly.

'He _is_ in love' he said lightheartedly. He leaned forward, pulled out the papers from the desk again, and continuing his reading, still wearing cheerful smile.

--

The lessons with Topher continued to improve. Harry was very busy, with Head duties and homework, but he managed time to try and maintain good focusing skills, reading Dumbledore's notebook in hallways and the Great Hall. As his lessons continued, he became better at keeping Topher out of his mind. When he did manage to get through though, he still had a hard time pushing him out. Topher was polite about it, and only made Harry relive the memory of him and Hermione hugging. Topher asked one lesson who the girl was, but Harry said it was just a friend, and the young professor did not ask again.

Meanwhile in the school, and outside, things were still not going well. Prefects were constantly coming to either Harry or Hermione with problems, some as mundane as a spill of pumpkin juice in the Great Hall, or food in the dormitories.

Hermione continued to read over the potions and spell books from Dumbledore, however she was being meticulous with all three books, and it was taking sometime to read them all. Harry was still holding out, however was loosing hope in finding anything in them worthwhile. He wished Dumbledore left bookmarks or something, which could have made it simpler. The situation was not helped by the problems Ron and Hermione were still having.

They ended up finishing their argument from the night Harry collapsed. Harry came into the library one day to find Ron by himself. Ron went on about how Hermione was being confusing about things, and how he was trying to get her to calm down and relax for at least some time. Of course, Harry could imagine Hermione was not in the mood to relax. There was a war going on, and the three of them were in the thick of it. Relaxing, even for a short while, was not high on the list of priorities, especially Hermione's.

By the end of September, the Pensieve still sat on the desk where Harry left it, untouched. Every time he passed it in the common room, he felt anxiety in what may sit in the memories. He decided, for the time, since he was overly busy with Head duties and learning Occlumency, something that Dumbledore wanted him to learn anyways, that he would leave the Pensieve. He knew he would have to brave the memories of the former Headmaster someday, but he honestly was not looking forward to them.

The lesson that Harry was looking forward to with Professor Terrwynebas, was on the fourth of October. It was this date that they set for starting Legilimency training. Harry wanted to understand how it felt, and hoped learning it would better allow him to learn Occlumency. As Harry took his seat on his stool, Topher could see the eagerness in Harry's posture.

'Now I know you are interested in this lesson. That's good. But before you go trying to barge into my memories, you must understand what you're doing.

'When you use Legilimency, you'll feel your mind branching outwards towards another. It may be disorientating at first, but you'll get used to it. Once you're in someone else's mind, it works like the opposite of Occlumency. You have to push hard on the defenses someone puts up. Try to look deeper into the persons mind, and yes, into their eyes. Eye contact is sometimes a key to Legilimency. Only pros can perform it without eye contact' Topher stated. Harry was very eager now to try it out.

'Have you ever been inside a memory?' Topher asked all of a sudden. Harry was confused.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I mean, have you ever fallen into a Pensieve, with a memory inside it?' he elaborated.

'Oh, yeah, Professor Dumbledore's' Harry replied.

'Dumbledore's . . . that must have been something. Anyways, when you do get past someone's defenses, you'll find that the mind looks like a Pensieve, full of shimmering memories. You can see them, and you chose which one you want to see by pushing your mind toward that memory, kind of how you would push your head in a memory stored in a Pensieve. Understand?' he asked. He was very thorough in these lessons with Harry, and always stopped to make sure Harry understood everything. Sometimes Harry didn't like it, but it had on some occasions allowed for Harry to ask questions without sounding idiotic.

'Now, at the beginning, you were wary about having me enter your mind. I hope you believe I'm on your side. But to understand Legilimency, you'll need a memory of mine. I already chose one for you, and for your first try, I'll have very little defenses for you to get through. When you enter my mind, you'll find only one memory. Push forward, and enter it like it was in a Pensieve.' Topher put his wand in his hand, and Harry pointed his wand at Topher. Harry couldn't believe he was going to do this, actually become a mind reader!

Topher nodded his head, and Harry took a deep breath.

'Legilimens.'

Harry's head swayed a little with the sudden change. His brain felt like it was being extended past his own head. Harry could imagine a fog, a grey shimmering everywhere. He focused on Topher, and tried the best at what he should do, and pushed his mind through the fog.

'You're not focusing enough Harry. Your mind is too clouded' Topher said. Harry understood that it was a literal meaning. 'You have to empty your mind, and focus solely on mine' he encouraged quietly.

Harry tried to ignore everything else, and pushed forward as hard as he could, focused entirely on Topher, boring into his pale green eyes. With a surprise, the fog Harry imagined began to lower, and Harry could see a shimmering mirror ahead of him. At least it looked like a mirror.

Harry continued to push forward, his head beginning to ache slightly, and he could feel something pushing back. He continued to fight, and the image became clearer and clearer, until he could see it.

It was something like a silver puddle, with people moving inside of it. The puddle was surrounded by blackness, and Harry focused on the one object imaged in his mind. His eyes were still gazing into Topher's, however he was too focused on the memory to notice anything outside of it. Harry pushed forward again, and the memory enveloped him.

A young boy with auburn hair wearing a brown coat and shorts was running down a dirt path towards a one storey farm house. It was late afternoon, and the sky was overcast, making everything all shades of grey. The boy continued to run down the path towards the grey, wood paneled house at an ever increasing speed. Trees wiped by quickly, and the path entered a small field that preceded the house, when a flash of green light emitted from one of the rooms of the house.

The boy stopped immediately, standing in the center of the path, one hundred meters from the house. Footsteps could be heard against the wooden floor of the house, and the boy dove into the high grass as a person in black robes exited the house, two more in the same attire following.

'What will we do now? She did not give us the information' one of them said. Harry could tell it was a man. The voice sounded familiar. One of the others began to stride away from the house.

'It doesn't matter Avery. The Dark Lord said to either get her to tell us, or kill her. We have done it, and that is that' a woman answered. The other two slowly made their way to the woman, and all three turned back towards the house. The boy in the grass was watching the scene, his face pale and his green eyes open to their full extent, clearly showing how terrified he was.

'For the Dark Lord' the three said, one of them raising their wand, pointing it above the house.

'MORSMORDRE!' the female Death Eater bellowed. A vast green ball shot out of her wand, and erupted in the sky, forming a green skull, a serpent slithering out of its mouth. She slowly lowered he wand, and the three gazed at the skull for a moment.

'Lets go, before the husband arrives' the woman said. The three then disappeared, the cracks of their Apparating coming a moment later. The boy stayed low in the grass for a moment, then, disregarding the green skull above the house, ran for the front door, almost tripping as he vaulted the front porch. He entered, and turned left into a family room, stumbling slightly because his feet were moving too fast.

There, in the center of the room, a woman was lying dead. Her shoulder length dark brown hair partially covered her face, and her lilac and periwinkle summer dress unmarked. The boy fell to his knees, and began to cry over the still, lifeless woman, his sobs quietly filling the empty house.

All of a sudden, Harry could feel his mind blanking again, and being pushed outwards by a very strong force. The boy and the woman slowly decayed into darkness. Harry was pushed out of Topher's mind, and he almost fell backwards. Topher, luckily, grabbed his arm to prevent it. Harry pulled himself back to sitting, and Topher stood up, and motioned Harry to sit in front of his desk.

'I'm so sorry' Harry said, realizing that the boy in the memory was, of course, Professor Terrwynebas as he took his seat. Topher sat down, and gazed at the desk for a moment.

'That's the memory I chose to show you, so don't be sorry for seeing it. And don't worry' he added, seeing Harry's expression not changing, 'you can ask questions.' Harry was glad he said it was OK, rather than feeling awkward having to ask.

'Who was the woman?'

'She was my mother. She worked for the Ministry, although I'm not sure where exactly. That day, I had spent at a friend's, who lived a few minutes walk from my house. I was running back home, because she was supposed to return from work early to spend some time with me. Of course, as you saw, when I arrived, she was not alone' he added darkly.

'So your mother was killed by Death Eaters?' Harry said, more than asked. Topher nodded anyways.

'Yes, and as you can hear, they wanted information from her. I've been trying my whole life to find out what the information could be, but I haven't found anything. I hope, however, that shows you one the reasons I want Voldemort to fall' he mentioned. Harry noticed his wording.

'One of the reasons?'

'There are others of course, but those can wait for another day. Now' he started, changing subjects back to their lesson, Harry realizing it was his polite manner to say he asked enough questions. 'What did Legilimency feel like?'

'Well, at first, I was dizzy. My mind was all foggy, and I couldn't really think straight' Harry explained. Topher nodded as he spoke. 'Then you told me to focus more, and I tried, and my mind cleared a bit, and I tried to push forward, and I saw your memory, and continued pushing.' Topher leaned forward.

'Yes, all very good Harry. When your mind is weary, it will be foggy like it was. When you use Legilimency, you have to focus right from the beginning. If you don't, you can get lost in the fog. Your pushing forwards was excellent though. I put up a bit of resistance, and you got through it nicely' Topher complimented. Just as Topher leaned back in his chair, a knock at the classroom door came.

'Come in' Topher said loudly, and Hermione entered the room quickly, the old potions book in her hand. She slowed her pace as she approached the desk.

'I'm sorry Professor- sorry, Topher, for interrupting, but can I talk to Harry, it's important' she asked sounding winded. Her hair was quite mess, and Harry could tell she must have ran all the way from the East Tower.

'Don't worry Miss Granger, Harry and I are finished for tonight. Harry, your homework is to continue with Occlumency training, and start to understand how to clear the fog, OK?' he asked like so many other times. Harry stood up, nodded, and left to room, Hermione walking briskly in front of him.

'What is it?' Harry asked anxiously, however only received a shushing motion from Hermione as they continued their quick pace through the castle. At last, they entered the East Tower, and Hermione sat at the desk, Harry standing behind her.

'Hermione, what's going on?' Harry asked, starting to worry if something was wrong. Hermione opened the potions book, and started leafing through the pages.

'I found something Harry, about Horcruxes' she said methodically, as she slowed her search, and finally pointed to the right hand side of the book, were a page of hand written instructions was listed, the top in one person's scrolled and even spaced hand writing, the bottom in another's, more angled and darker printed. The bottom, for some reason, reminded Harry of something he read before, but he couldn't exactly place it.

'What is it?' Harry asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Hermione. Harry only noticed now that Ron wasn't in the room, which lately, was becoming more the normal.

'A potion. Now, it doesn't actually say it's for Horcruxes, but I'm pretty sure it is' she explained. Harry furrowed his brow at her.

'Why do you think that?' he asked. She placed her finger at the top of the page, were it had the title of the so-called potion:

_CASSUS ANIMUS_

Harry still didn't understand. 'What does it mean?'

'Well, when I saw the name, I looked it up. "Cassus" means to destroy, which in itself isn't much help, however "animus" means the soul Harry! This potion is a soul destroying potion!' she declared joyfully, looking up at Harry brightly.

Harry couldn't believe it, Dumbledore did give them a helping hand. They had a potion that could destroy a soul, or at least parts of one. Now they could make it, and finally destroy the Horcrux they found over two months ago. Harry was so cheerful, he leaned over and gave Hermione a huge hug, which she eagerly embraced and squeezed back.

'This is amazing Hermione! You found exactly what we need!' he expressed, moving back and beaming at her. She was smiling very brightly, and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

'The only thing is Harry,' she said, not sounding too content, 'is that this is a very difficult potion. They don't even sell some of these ingredients, and some I've never even heard of. How will we make it?' she asked, now not looking cheerful at all. Harry was hesitant to say it, but Dumbledore also provided for them there also.

'Remember Dumbledore said that I would need help with a potion from Slughorn. He must have known it would be this potion' Harry said, sounding more confident. He stood up straight, and grabbed the potions book. Hermione still was sitting as he turned around in front of the desk, heading towards the portrait hole.

'Where are you going?' she asked hastily.

'To ask Slughorn' Harry smiled back.

'Now?' she asked, sounding reluctant as she stood and came around the front of the desk.

'Well, what other time would you go. Com'on' he said, waving her to follow. She gave a sigh, and followed Harry out the portrait hole, and towards Slughorn's office. It was late, however Harry hoped he would be there, so that Hermione wouldn't berate him for dragging them all the way to find he wasn't there. They came to his office, and knocked. To the relief of Harry, muffled footsteps could be heard emanating from the other side of the door. The door opened, and the large bellied Professor Slughorn stood in the doorway, looking at the two Heads.

'Harry m'boy, what brings you down here at such a time? Oh, Miss Granger too!' he said jovially, beckoning them into his office. Harry and Hermione sat down in front of his desk, as he made his slow waddle behind, and sat down in his chair, the buttons on his waist coat again, begging to be set free.

'I need help for my project. My out of school project' Harry specified. He opened the potions book to were his thumb had marked the page with the potion, and eyed Hermione. She glanced down at the potions book, the nodded. Harry handed it slowly to Slughorn, whose sausage like fingers grabbed it, and he looked at the potion.

'hmmm' he remarked, as he read. Harry and Hermione gave each other a skeptical look, before Slughorn placed the old book on the desk.

'Well, this is a complicated potion. Must be quite the project you're working on. I must say though, I'm not surprised you're making it. I am very surprised however that you have this book. It must be filled with interesting potions, although I wonder why these two worked together. They didn't exactly get along' he explained. Harry was very confused.

'You know who wrote this book?' Hermione asked. Slughorn looked at the two of them dumbfounded.

'Well, of course I do. I could never forget the writing of my two best students. I thought that's why you had it Harry' he said, propping up the book to Harry and Hermione could see where he was pointing.

'You see, this top set of hand writing is your mother Lily's, and bottom set, is . . . ' he wavered as he saw the reaction on Harry's face. Harry was still, unable to speak, staring at the handwriting. Hermione leaned forward in her chair quickly, noticing Harry's expression, trying to get Professor Slughorn to continue.

'Who's the bottom sets professor?' she asked hurriedly. Slughorn tore his gaze from Harry and looked directly at Hermione.

'Severus Snape's.'

**_Spell / Name Meanings -_**  
Just for a kicker, thought I'd mention that Topher's wand is made with Birch, because I was born in January, and that is the wood for that month in the Celtic Tree Calendar (another connection there). The fact that his core is a griffin feather is important in the future.  
**Cassus Animus** – L. casso: to destroy or bring to naught, animus: the soul (Cassus Animus to destroy the soul)


	14. Phoenicreo

- CHAPTER FOURTEEN -

_**Phoenicreo**_

Harry was in such an odd state from what Professor Slughorn said, he didn't even notice he and Hermione leaving the Professor's office until they were already on the fourth floor, passing the library.

Harry couldn't describe the sensation he felt while in Slughorn's office. It wasn't Dumbledore's potions book, it was his mother's. He held the potions book closely to himself now as they approached Evander, who as usual, was quite chipper despite the lack of enthusiasm clearly placed on the two student's faces. Moonlight from the open windows lit the corridor dimly and allowed Harry to see the painting's face.

'Hello there you two! Oh my, are you alright?' he said, realizing they where not up for a cheerful conversation.

'We're fine Evander. Broomsticks and Books' Hermione replied shortly. Earlier in the week, they decided to change the password. They came back to the tower on the Monday earlier that week to find a second year Hufflepuff already inside. He told the two of them that he was delivering a message from one of the prefects, however Harry still reamed on him, as well as the prefect. Both of them told everyone at their first meeting of the year, that prefects should not give out the East Tower password to regular students. So, they changed it, keeping in fashion with the last one and naming something each of them loves, and sticking them together. Of course, Harry loved Quidditch, and with loving Quidditch, comes loving Broomsticks. With Hermione it was much the same with Quills and Books.

Evander glanced at the two of them looking concerned, then bowed his head. The portrait swung open, and the two entered quietly. Once in the common room, Harry slumped himself in his seat in front of the fire, which was crackling quietly, still clutching the potions book close to his chest. Hermione slowly came from around the side, and knelt next to the chair, looking at Harry. Harry looked at her, and tried desperately not to let his emotions show. She gave him a warm smile, and Harry gave a weak grin in response, his eyes overpowering his will, and watering, however not allowing tears to escape.

This was his mother's potions book. She wrote in it, created potions. Harry wondered if she ever thought that one day, a potion she started working on would be the one that Harry would use against Voldemort. The leather notebook was worn, but Harry just couldn't get over the fact that it was actually his mother's.

He could picture his mother, at Godric's Hollow, sitting at the desk in the sitting room, parchment and scrolls strune about. A single candle sat on the desk, casting a subtle light, and a fire burned peacefully in the hearth. She would be sitting proper in the chair, writing in the notebook he now held so close.

Since the visit to Godric's Hollow, Harry came to treasure the items that once belonged to his parents. He still wore his mother's locket around his neck all the time, it currently lying under his Hogwarts uniform. His father's cloak sat in his trunk, always ready for the next adventure, for it was an invaluable item that helped Harry countless times. Now, he held this book, his mother's potions notebook. He was learning so much about them in such a short time, and seeing these possessions and the Hollow allowed him to feel closer to them than any other time he could remember.

'It's OK Harry' Hermione whispered gently to him, reaching out and placing her hand on Harry's arm. Her hand was small, and Harry gazed at it for a moment, then looked at Hermione, who gave him a soft smile and a gentle squeeze on his arm.

Harry looked at her, and found her expression was full of warmth and understanding. Harry knew Hermione was there for him, even now when he tried desperately to hide his feelings and remain strong. He knew she was telling him it was OK to let his emotions show. He lowered his glance, and found his eyes drawn again to the notebook, and Hermione's hand which was still placed on his forearm.

It was all too much. He kept everything inside of him since Dumbledore's funeral. Of course, he did have a tough time when he returned to Privet Drive, but he was by himself then, no one saw him. He felt almost obligated to never show fear or weakness now, especially in front of Ron or Hermione. But this night, so much occurred, and it seemed that his mind was just too overwhelmed at keeping it all under control. As he continued to gaze at the book and Hermione's hand, Harry could not stop a tear from trickling down his cheek, slowly carving a path down his face.

From one tear, many started flowing. He closed his eyes, and began to sob quietly, his free hand rising to his forehead, trying to hide his tears from Hermione. A part of him was screaming to not be there in the room. He could feel the wantingness to get up and run as fast as possible, far away from Hermione and the common room. To be by himself with his pain, and just be alone so no one could know what he was feeling, or how he was acting. Harry however stayed routed in his seat. He had run away like that all his life, and for once wanted someone to be there to comfort him. Staring at Hermione's hand made him realize that she was that someone, a person that could see Harry at his weakest and help him. Hermione stared for a moment while he cried, then acted.

In one gradual but fluid motion, she reached over, and embraced Harry in comforting hug. Harry let go of his barriers, his fears, and allowed the pain and worries to make its way out. He slowly let go of his mother's notebook, which fell steadily onto his lap, and his forehead, and moved his arms around Hermione's small form, placing the side of his face into her inviting shoulder. Hermione moved slightly, and sat down on the arm of the couch, still holding onto Harry.

Harry cried quietly, his breaths taken in light gasps, his water logged eyes staring into the tiny flame incased in the fireplace. So much had built up in Harry's head, and now that he started crying, everything started pouring out, much like a river breaking free of a dam. The loss of Dumbledore, the feeling of emptiness, and the worry of what was to come; all sped through Harry's mind, along with many other things, as his tears streamed down his cheeks and dampened Hermione's robes.

Hermione said nothing, and simply held Harry there, allowing him to vent and being the literal shoulder to cry on. As his tears began to slow, Harry let out a sniffle, gave Hermione a featherlike squeeze, and closed his eyes, mentally thanking her for being there and not judging him on his actions.

Harry let go, as did Hermione, and he leaned back in the chair, wiping his cheeks clean. Hermione continued to sit on the arm of the chair for a moment, to allow Harry to recover himself.

Harry felt slightly ashamed with himself now, allowing his emotional barriers down like that in front of Hermione. He looked up at her and was surprised to see her beaming at him.

'Thank you Harry' she said amiably.

'For what?' Harry asked shakily, wondering why she would thank him after that. She placed her left hand on Harry's shoulder, and tilted her head downwards at him, looking at him thoughtfully.

'For opening up. It's not good for you to be bottling up everything like that. And don't say you haven't been, because I know you have' she explained. Harry smiled back at her for a moment, then glanced at his hands which he clasped on his lap.

'Thanks for understanding' Harry said quietly, looking up for a moment to see her smile again. He still didn't feel entirely glad about what he did, but he took solace in the fact that Hermione was probably right, and that she didn't ask any questions.

Hermione gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze, and stood, moving over and sitting down in the other chair. She still faced Harry, as he moved his eyes back towards the notebook. He opened the cover, and began to read through it.

The pages, as Harry flipped through slowly, were full of writing and his mother's work, at varying angles and sometimes including small diagrams. Potions that Harry couldn't even pronounce, let alone understand their uses sat within the confines of this little book. In some places, little descriptions would be scrolled, such as "for shrinking" or "invisibility". Hermione continued to look over Harry closely, as he flipped through the pages. At last, he came to the potion Hermione found earlier that night.

The top section was written by his mother. It ended just under halfway through the ingredients and directions, then someone else's dark printed writing began. Harry now remembered where he saw the writing before, in his Advance Potion-Making from the year before, which use to be Snape's.

'How long will it take to make this?' Harry asked, not looking up from the writing. His voice was raspy, as it was still recovering from the crying that ceased only a few minutes before.

'Seven weeks' Hermione replied. Harry tore his eyes from the book, and looked at her.

'Seven weeks?'

'Well, the potion says one week for the combined number of pieces a soul is in. Since you said you think it's in seven pieces, then seven weeks' said Hermione.

'Can you make it?'

'With Professor Slughorn's help, I can imagine so, yes' she reassured. Harry glanced at the notebook again, closed it, stood, and walked over to Hermione, giving it back.

'How soon can you start?' Harry asked. Hermione accepted the book, and placed it on her lap gently.

'Tomorrow.'

'Alright, if you can do that, I'll see if I can find out more about that book' Harry said, starting off towards his room. Hermione turned around in her chair, and gave quizzical look at Harry's back.

'How will you do that?' she asked. Harry stopped at the foot of the stairs, and looked at Hermione.

'Somehow I have a feeling the Pensieve will explain a few things' he answered determinately. Hermione nodded, and turned around in the chair. Harry started up the stairs, but stopped short, and came back down slowly.

'By the way' he said, Hermione turning back around to see him, 'thanks again.'

'Anytime Harry' she replied, smiling again at him. Harry returned the smile, turned, and headed up the staircase and into bed.

The next day, Harry woke feeling tired. The previous night's events circled his mind all night. He experienced one of those nights where all he wanted was to fall asleep, however the more he tried, it never came. He laid in his room for a while in the morning, just staring at the ceiling of his four poster bed, the room pale and grey in appearance due to the overcast sky visible through the side of the window.

Harry closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly, allowing his chest to fall and stay empty for a few moments. He wanted to relax, however it was far from possible. The previous night's venting helped a bit, he could feel it, but it was more of the unknown of the future that troubled Harry than the past.

He opened his eyes again, drew a deep breath, and started his day. After showering and getting dressed, taking his time doing both, he came down to the common room to find Hermione looking over the potions book at the desk.

Harry paused at the bottom of his stairwell, and observed the scene. Hermione didn't notice Harry was there, and she continued to look over the notebook, her head inclined downwards showing the part in her hair. Harry was reminded of his mental picture of his mother at the Hollow writing. A smile crossed his face, and he took the last step, purposely allowing his foot to make a sound. She looked up at him, and a smiled grew on her face as well.

'Good morning Harry' she said brightly.

'Morning' he answered. She closed the book, and joined Harry towards the Great Hall. They both entered to find the house tables slightly less than half full. Sundays normally saw students entering leisurely, people taking advantage of the extra sleep available. Harry and Hermione both made their way to the Gryffindor table, and found Ron there talking to both Ginny and Luna, who was visiting from the Ravenclaw table.

'Morning guys' Harry said, dropping himself next to Luna. Hermione sat herself down next to Harry, placing the potions book carefully on her lap.

'Find anything yet?' Ron asked, taking a glance at the book on her lap. Hermione tucked herself closer to the table so the book was not visible.

'Later' Hermione replied, starting to get some toast. Ron stared at her for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders, and looked to Harry.

'I was thinking of going to see Hagrid today, do you want to come with?' he asked. Harry was struck with surprise. He hadn't gone to see Hagrid since being back at Hogwarts. He still planned on going into the Pensieve, however it made sense that he could do that, then visit Hagrid. Harry just hoped Hagrid would not be upset with the lack of visiting.

'Oh my, we haven't seen him since the start of term. I hope he's doing alright' Hermione said worriedly, as she spread jam on her toast.

'Definitely, we'll go see him this afternoon. I have to do some homework this morning, but we'll make the time to see him' Harry stated. They finished their breakfast quickly, Ginny and Luna talking about something called Tymshire Tizzles as they ate, and started their way back up to the East Tower before telling Ron about the potions book and the soul destroying potion.

'Honestly, when is that girl going to come back down to Earth?' Hermione expressed as her, Harry, and Ron walked up the stairs towards the East Tower.

'With Luna, I think you need to question if she was ever on Earth to begin with' Harry responded with a chuckle. The three friends passed the library, and entered the East Tower.

'Your mother made this?' Ron asked, looking stunned at the text while sitting in the East Tower common room. Harry nodded, and Ron glanced back at the book.

'Wow. I mean, I wonder why Dumbledore had it, but it's great that we have it now. When are we getting started on it?' he asked.

'Today. You and Hermione have to go and ask Professor Slughorn for help, since some of the ingredients are impossible to get' Harry said. Ron looked up from the book.

'Where are you going?'

'Into the Pensieve' said Harry. Ron knew Harry had been worried about going in it. He stood up from the table, the book in his hand, gave Harry a pat on the back, grinning.

'Well, we'll get going then. Good luck mate' he said. Harry smiled back, and the couple exited through the portrait hole, leaving Harry alone in the sunlit room. Harry exhaled, and walked up the stairs to his room silently, coming back with the shimmering basin. He placed the rune-marked bowl on the table, and looked into it.

He saw himself in the reflection, and wondered which memory would be shown to him first. Had Dumbledore made a sort of play list that would show him certain memories in order? Harry figured to test it first, and placed the tip of his wand on the edge of the silver surface.

At once, and image formed in the centre of the bowl. Harry could make out Dumbledore, talking to a woman in the Headmaster's office. Harry took a deep breath, and plunged his face into the image.

Harry was falling only for a moment, then his feet hit the stone floor of the Headmaster's office. It was just as it was the year before, with the portraits hung about the room, the portrait of Dumbledore not on the wall, since the silver bearded man sat in the high-winged chair behind the desk. The sight of Dumbledore made Harry feel uneasy, his lack of presence in the current time becoming painfully obvious to him again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was ready to visit these memories, and see Dumbledore again, even if it was a non-existant version of him. He still missed the old man terribly, but he had to remember, he was gone.

Harry opened his eyes, and moved around to see the face of the maroon haired woman to whom Professor Dumbledore was talking to. As her face came into view, Harry's heart skipped a beat as he noticed her eyes. They were the same he saw in the mirror every day.

'Thank you for seeing me Albus' Lily said kindly. Dumbledore lowered his head in a slow nod, and looked back at Harry's mother. Harry looked at her, and saw the locket that now hung around his neck. He grasped the same one that was around his neck, and found himself smiling lightly at his mother. It looked beautiful on her.

'It was not a problem. How is young Harry doing?' he asked. Harry understood now this must have taken place after he was born, but before his parents were murdered.

'Harry is doing great. Of course, James has more experience catching a snitch than changing a diaper, but I'm sure he'll get a hang of it' she chuckled. Dumbledore smiled, and leaned forward, placing his arms on the desk, the silver objects still littered across its top. Harry smiled at his mother's comment as well.

'Always a Marauder. Now, what is it you wish to discuss?' Dumbledore asked. Lily moved in her chair, and sat right on the edge.

'It's about my potion' she said quietly.

'What about it?' the Headmaster asked.

'I'm stuck on one part. I've added the Ridgeback tooth, the third fang-molar for potency, but I need more background in the dark arts for the next section of the potion' she explained. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, and placed the tips of his fingers to his chin, his blue eyes squinting in thought.

'I believe I know someone who could help' he said after a few moments. The memory swirled around Harry for a moment. He started becoming dizzy, but luckily the room slowed down. As the memory finally stood still, he found himself still in the Headmaster's office, however now a third person was in the room, standing close to the side of the Headmaster's desk.

It was Snape. He looked very much as he did in the future, with the exception of fewer lines on his face, and his skin tone, which was not as pale. His back robe and greasy black hair had not changed, and his dark eyes still made Harry clench his teeth in anger.

'Lily, you remember Severus?' Dumbledore asked. Lily looked at Snape with a look of mingled disgust, however nodded after a few moments. Snape in the mean time, glared at Lily, his face emotionless.

'Yes, however I still do not trust him Albus' she stated openly, her right hand moving slowly to the pocket on her dark brown cloak. Snape's eyes locked on her hand, however, he looked away quickly.

'I know you don't, however he can help us in this situation. Severus, I need you to work on this potion' Dumbledore said, motioning to the potions book which sat on the desk before him. Snape snatched the book up rudely, and glanced at the half written page.

'What is the purpose of this potion?' he asked, his eyes moving away from the page to Dumbledore.

'It is a soul destroying potion' Dumbledore answered, making it sound like he was being asked what flavour tea he wanted. Snape's eyes grew wide for a moment on Dumbledore, then back to the potion.

'Well, I must point out' Snape said, giving Lily a sinister grin, 'that there are already some mistakes here. However' he continued, now looking back at Dumbledore not reacting to Lily's astonished look at the comment, 'I will look into it.' Dumbledore raised from his seat slowly, as Lily did quickly, her hand still in her pocket.

'Thank you Severus. If you could please start right away with that' Dumbledore said. Severus bowed his head slightly, then left the room, again not acknowledging Lily. Once he was out of the room, and the door closed, Lily turned back to Dumbledore.

'Albus, you must know someone else who could help, anyone but him?' she said, allowing her dislike for Snape to enter her tone.

'He is best suited for it. Besides, he knows something that will help us. Do not worry Lily' he said, coming around the desk and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, her expression however not changing, 'the book will be returned, and it will be you who will brew the potion. I will get back to you when he is finished. In the mean time, stay hidden, and keep an eye out for anything.'

'Alright, just keep an eye on him Albus. I know you trust him, however I do not, and that is my potions book. Oh, before I forget, here, in case you need to contact us' she said, giving Dumbledore a piece of paper. Dumbledore opened it up, and Harry looked at the rough edged, small writing.

_James, Lily, and Harry Potter are located at Godric's Hollow_

'I'm going down to Hagrid's Hut to give it to him too, since he's expected for tea tonight' she said.

'I see . . . well, keep safe' Dumbledore said. Lily smiled, and went to the door. 'And Lily' Dumbledore added, Lily turning back, 'Happy Halloween.' Lily smiled, turned, and exited the room. The room shimmered again, and once it stopped, Harry found Dumbledore sitting in his chair behind his desk, writing on parchment quietly.

Harry was wondering what would happen, when the flame in the fireplace erupted all of a sudden. It seemed to Harry that Dumbledore was not expecting someone to Floo in at such a time. Harry was even more surprised by the face that appeared in the fireplace. It was Hagrid, although he looked terrible, with soot and ash covering his face.

'Hagrid, what is it?' Dumbledore asked hurriedly, getting up from the chair and crouching down next to the hearth. Hagrid gave a cough, and turned around for a moment before responding.

'Potters . . . attacked . . . . Lily and James 'er . . .'er . . .' he panted, unable to utter the word. He was winded, as if he just finished a marathon. Dumbledore moved closer to the fire.

'Harry, is Harry alive?' Dumbledore asked, sounding almost demanding. Hagrid nodded, and Dumbledore lowered his glance for a moment, and looked slightly relieved at the news.

'Hagrid, take Harry and bring him back to Hogwarts. Keep him safe, make sure Poppy gets a look at him. This is very important Hagrid' he pressed. Hagrid nodded, and left the flame. Dumbledore in the mean time, stood, and started off at a very fast pace to the doorway. Harry hurried along behind him, as he passed through the corridors of the school.

Harry could tell that he was headed towards Professor McGonagall's office. He came to the door, and knocked. Hurried steps could be heard, and the door opened to show Professor McGonagall. She looked quite tired, and was in a sleeping-cloak and her hair was down, which made her look even sleepier.

'Albus, what is the matter?' she asked, sounding and looking worried. Dumbledore did not wait for an invitation, and entered her office, McGonagall quickly locking the door behind her. Harry walked in quickly enough to be in the room.

'I have just heard word from Hagrid, Godic's Hollow has been attacked' he stated. McGonagall placed her hands to her mouth, and walked quickly towards Dumbledore.

'By who? And what of the Potters?' she asked quietly. Dumbledore paced to the window, and looked out towards the grounds, as Professor McGonagall looked on, still looking terrified by the news.

'By Lord Voldemort, of that I am certain. Young Harry, Hagrid tells me, is alive, however James and Lily may be dead. I am worried that Lord Voldemort may still attack. I must travel to Godric's Hollow right away to understand the situation fully' Dumbledore said, turning around and facing McGonagall.

'What can I do Albus?' she quaked. Dumbledore started his way out, and turned at the door.

'You must protect Hogwarts for the time. Hagrid is bringing Harry here for Poppy to see him, and keep him safe' he answered. McGonagall nodded lightly, and Dumbledore exited the room, Harry quick to follow.

Dumbledore passed through the Entrance Chamber, and into the grounds. The night was cool, and overcast, the grass wet with moisture. He reached the gates of the school, and walked out of the wards. Harry was surrounded by mist for a second, before he found himself in front of a burning building, Dumbledore next to him.

It was Godric's Hollow, and it was on fire, every room set ablaze, looking like the house would soon fall into itself. Harry looked up, and saw the menacing Dark Mark floating above the house. Dumbledore looked around, as did Harry, and found that Hagrid must have already left with Harry.

'Phoenicreo!' Dumbledore yelled. A red bolt of flame flew from his wand, and erupted in the middle of the mark. The Dark Mark vanished in a huge mound of fire, which swarmed to form a huge fiery phoenix, its head inclined upwards and wings spread apart, giving it a look of power and might. The sight made the hairs on Harry's neck stand up, and gave him goosebumps.

At once, four people Apparated nearby, their wands pointed in different directions. After they all turned and saw the house, one of the people approached Dumbledore, looking very distressed.

'No . . . NO! Dumbledore, what happened?' the man asked, running to Dumbledore. Harry recongnized the voice, and moved around to see the man was Remus Lupin. He was quite younger, not nearly as many grey hairs as he had now, and his face was not as weathered. At the moment however, he looked horrified at the scene in front of him.

'Voldemort has attacked Godric's Hollow' Dumbledore answered, the evidence for it clearly visible in front of him. Lupin ran a short distance towards the burning house, the phoenix still lording over the flames that leaped off the house. He stopped short, and looked back at Dumbledore, walking quickly.

'Are James and Lily . . . ' he asked, unable to finish.

'They are dead. Harry is alive though. Hagrid saved him, and is keeping him safe' he said. The other three Order members walked forwards, one wearing a violet top hat, who Harry remembered was Dedalus Diggle, a stately looking woman Harry noticed as Emmeline Vance, who was now dead in the future, and Sturgis Podmore. They moved towards the house, and quickly extinguished the flames that were engulfing the house. Once all the flames were doused, Dumbledore moved to the front door, and stopped the others from entering.

'I need you to keep an eye for trouble, and obliviate any muggle's memories when they come near' he ordered. The four looked inside the house for a moment, but nodded none the less. Lupin looked like he was going to faint, and be sick at the same. Dumbledore tried to give him confidence.

'It will be alright Remus. They are gone, but their son lives. There will be time to morn their loss, but it is not now' he said. Remus wiped his watery eyes, gave a sniff, and solemnly nodded his head. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, turned, and entered the house.

The walls, floor, and furniture were black from the fire. As Dumbledore step inwards in the dark house, Harry's eyes were drawn to a figure at the bottom of the stairs, lying motionless.

It was James, lying face down on the floor. The back of his dark red shirt was covered in ash and soot. Dumbledore slowly made his way to him, and knelt down, waving his wand over the body. James' body levitated off the ground, and turned over slowly to reveal his front. Harry's eyes welled up at the site.

He remembered seeing his father in the Mirror of Erised, looking so proud and lively. His face now looked lifeless and still, his blue eyes empty of any life and his skin pale. Dumbledore exhaled slowly, closed James' eyes forever, and placed James' wand on his chest. He flicked his wand, and Harry's father's body glowed gold for a moment, and the body vanished.

Dumbledore moved up the stairs, his wand still drawn, and moved towards Harry's bedroom, taking careful steps not to fall down a hole in the floor. A scared and disheveled rat scurried out of the hallway and down the steps at great speed as Dumbledore made his way towads Harry's room.

When he entered Harry's bedroom, Harry felt his heart fail as his eyes found Lily's body lying in front of the crib. The crib itself was partially destroyed, and a large blast mark plastered the wall behind it. Dumbledore made his way slowly to Lily, and crouched down and moved some hair out of her face, showing her green eyes now pale in comparison to the earlier memory. Harry was now crying, the sight of his mother like this tearing at his heart. Dumbledore gave what Harry could only call a sniff, and solemnly performed the same magic on Lily, vanishing her body in the same fashion. Once her body was gone, Harry stared at the space it just vacated, then wiped his eyes, as Dumbledore stood, and moved towards the crib.

Dumbledore then moved around the room, and stopped suddenly, his blue eyes stuck squarely on a section of the floor. There, on the floor not far from where Lily's body was, a white coloured wand lay on the floor.

Dumbledore very cautiously moved forwards, and performed numerous spells on the wand. Nothing happened, and he very carefully picked it up.

It was Voldemort's wand. Harry recognized it from the times he met Voldemort before. Dumbledore looked around the room, then back at the wand. He stared at it for a while, and Harry got the distinct impression that he was worried about something the wand might tell him. Slowly, Dumbledore pointed his wand at Voldemort's, and closed his eyes.

'Prior Incantato' he said quietly.

Voldemort's wand spewed a green light, which swarmed around in front of it. Dumbledore's eyes grew wide, as the green reflected in them. The green light swirled around in a circle for a moment, then made the distinct shape of a lightning bolt, just like the one on Harry's head.

Dumbledore grasped his own forehead for a moment, dropping Voldemort's wand in the process. His eyes squinted for a moment, before growing even larger again.

'No, he couldn't have' he whispered to himself, his expression blank. It made Harry feel uneasy to see him react in such a manner.

Harry heard a noise coming from outside, and when he turned back, he found Dumbledore already making his way out of the room, Voldemort's wand still lying on the floor. Harry moved quickly, and caught up to him just as he exited the house. A few muggles were walking down the road towards the house, still in their house coats.

'We'll take care of them Albus' Podmore reassured. Dumbledore nodded, and walked back into the house slowly, Lupin walking up the steps to follow.

'I have already vanished their bodies to where they will be buried. There is something however, that I wish for you to see' Dumbledore motioned Remus upstairs and he followed. Once they were in Harry's room, Dumbledore picked up Voldemort's wand, and showed it to Lupin.

'Is that?' Lupin asked, daring not to touch it. Dumbledore nodded.

'This, is the wand of Lord Voldemort. He has been destroyed' Dumbledore said. Lupin stared at the wand for a moment, then at Dumbledore, looking totally awestruck.

'Destroyed? How?' Lupin asked. Dumbledore paced the room, and stopped, just in front of the window.

'I believe' he started, himself still looking at the alien wand he held, 'he killed James and Lily, and tried to murder Harry. Lily appears to have died trying to save Harry. That would have protected Harry with a very old magic . . . ' he trailed off, still pacing. Lupin took a step forward, his face showing his confusion at the situation.

'Old magic?' he asked. Dumbledore turned and nodded his head.

'Yes, an ancient kind of magic. The protection of love is a powerful thing. When he tried to murder Harry, the protection must have been enough to backfire the spell' he speculated. Lupin shook his head, and turned away.

'So Voldemort is dead?' Lupin asked, sounding disbelieving. Dumbledore stopped pacing, and approached the man.

'You know this is Voldemort's wand. It would only be here if he was gone. . .' Dumbledore trailed off again. Lupin in the mean time turned in the doorway.

'So what now?' Lupin asked, sounding exhausted. Dumbledore pocketed Yew wand, and placed a hand on Lupin's shoulder.

'We will tell the world what has happened, and we shall make sure Harry will be safe' he said solemnly. Lupin wiped a tear again from his eye, and started down the stairwell, Dumbledore following suite.

Harry suddenly started flying upwards in darkness, until his feet hit the carpeted floor of the common room. He staggered back a few steps, before regaining his balance. He looked out the window, and had to adjust his eyes to the sun beaming in through the windows.

Harry quietly walked over, and sat on one of the chairs. He had been in the Pensieve for a while, and had experienced a number of memories. All of them were from the night his parents died. He couldn't believe that his mother gave the book to Dumbledore the night she died. He wondered what this information Snape had that Dumbledore mentioned. Harry also had a wantingness to thank Hagrid for what he did the night his parents died.

The time in the Pensieve that troubled him the most, aside from seeing his parents as they lay dead in their own house, was the last spell cast by Voldemort's wand. Harry expected to see the green light like remembered, however the green forming his lightning bolt was unexpected. That, with the last words Voldemort said that still echoed in Harry's head, made him feel very disturbed. There was more to know about his scar than he believed. He looked at his watch, and noticed how long he actually spent in the Pensieve. It was past two in the afternoon.

Harry quickly snatched up his coat, and bolted out the door, and down the stairwell, making his way to Hagrid's Hut as fast as possible. He wondered why Hermione and Ron had not come to get him, however he wondered then, how can you tell someone is in a Pensieve? He didn't bother trying to understand it, and instead straightened his coat, and knocked on Hagrid's door. Harry heard some rather heavy steps, followed by the large door creaking open to show the bearded resident.

'Harry, was beginin' to wonder if yeh forgot me' he boomed, motioning Harry in. Harry entered, and his brow furrowed as he looked around and found the hut, aside from himself, Hagrid, and Fang, empty. Harry turned as Hagrid closed the door.

'Have Hermione and Ron come?' Harry asked. Hagrid looked at Harry funnily for a moment, then moved over to the stove, and put a pot of water on for tea.

'No, they haven't bin here yet. I understand and all, you bein' Head Boy. Yer parents woulda bin proud of yeh' he expressed warmly. Harry stopped wondering about Hermione and Ron, and instead smiled at Hagrid's comments.

'Thanks Hagrid. You got your hut rebuilt, looks great' he commented. Harry went ahead and asked how things were going for Hagrid, and found out his classes were small this year, but the lessons themselves he was getting used to. They sat and talked for a while about how things where going, both with the Order, and everything else. Harry then mentioned his excursion to the Pensieve, just as Hagrid was pouring the tea.

'I saw Dumbledore's memories of the night my parents died' Harry said. Hagrid slipped slightly with the tea set, however managed to regain his balance. He came, and sat back down across from Harry.

'I see. How are yeh doin' with that?' he asked quietly, sounding concerned. Harry looked at the massive man, and remembered seeing him in the memory, protecting him when he was a baby. Harry smiled.

'Thank you Hagrid for what you did, protecting me like that' he professed to Hagrid. Hagrid smiled, and Harry could see his eyes watering slightly.

'Well, I could relate to yeh. You were an orphan, yer parents dead like that. I had to make sure yeh survived ' he voiced, a sniffle escaping. He gave his eyes a wipe, and gave another sniffle.

'What happened?' Harry asked. Hagrid had a sip of tea, then pat Fang.

'Well, I got to yer parents house, an' it was on fire and such. I went in, found yer mum and dad . . . dead' he said, as he gave a sniffle, and Harry noticed his eyes beginning to water at the memories.

'Went to yer crib, an' found yeh there, cryin', but alive. I Flooed Dumbledore, great man Dumbledore, and he told me to bring yeh back here. Came outta the house, and Sirius was there, with his motorbike' he said, Harry's heart panging at the mention of his godfather. 'Told 'em what happened, and he said I could take his bike, sayin' "he had ter find someone". Didn' know at the time what he meant' Hagrid said, staring off for a moment.

'What happened when you got back to Hogwarts?' Harry asked. Hagrid looked back, and continued.

'I gotcha back here, an' Poppy hand a look at yer. Other than yer scar, yeh was alright. After I put yeh down here and yeh fell asleep, Dumbledore sent me an owl tellin' me ter bring yeh to yer Aunt's house that night. Kept yeh safe here, then brought yeh to Privet Drive, and we left yeh there. I didn' want teh, but Dumbledore said we had teh' he explained. They talked a little more of things, and soon enough, Harry was finished his tea, and stood, Hagrid doing the same.

'Well, it's about supper time, I should go. Thanks again Hagrid' Harry said, while exited the hut a few moments later. Harry walked to the Entrance Chamber, only to find Hermione standing next to the door of the Great Hall, looking up the stairwell.

'Hermione, where were you? I thought we were going to Hagrid's? And where's Ron?' Harry asked as he approached her. She closed the gap half way, and they stood in the middle of the Entrance Chamber, a few students passing by.

'Ronald is already inside eating. We went ahead and started the potion. Ron wasn't paying enough attention and almost ruined it, but I was able to fix the problem. The potion has already started brewing, and is sitting in my room for the time being. It took longer than I initially thought it would, and by time I was done mixing it, and stirring it the required three hundred and six times, it was already supper time. Ron came down around the two hundredth stir because he was hungry' she explained, not sounding that entirely pleased.

'So why are you waiting out here?' Harry questioned.

'Waiting to see where you were. I went to the tower, but you weren't there, so I assumed you went to Hagrid's' she said, walking slowly towards one of the stairwells. Harry walked along with her, but stopped as she stepped on the first stair.

'Hermione, I'm kind of hungry, I was going to-"

'Could we eat in the tower? I wanted to ask you about something, if you don't mind' she inquired. Harry could tell something was troubling her, and nodded, starting up the stairwell as well. Harry talked about his time with Hagrid, and they entered the East Tower common room together.

'Dobby? Winky?' Hermione said quietly. Immediately, two cracks resonated in the room, and their creators appeared in front of the two heads, bowing deeply, their noses almost touching the carpet.

'Oh, Harry Potter sir! Such an honour to see you alive and well! Miss Granger too! Dobby and Winky have prepared supper for Hogwart's most excellent Heads!' Dobby expounded happily. He gave a snap of his fingers, and the study table moved into the center of the common room, and was draped with a white table cloth, one chair sitting on each side. Harry and Hermione thanked Dobby and Winky, and took a seat.

'You're looking much better now Winky' Hermione commented. The house-elf, who was actually looking better than the last time Harry saw her, bowed to the comment. She had finally stopped crying, and seemed to have lost the habit with the butterbeer. She now wore a light blue dress, which Harry pictured more on a doll than a house-elf.

'Misses is too kind. I is sorry for my actions before. I was a bad house elf. Now I is all better, thanks to Dobby' she motioned, Dobby giving her a smile. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and laughed at the notion of "elf love", but where happy they were doing well. Dobby snapped his fingers again, and food appeared on the table. Harry and Hermione thanked Dobby and Winky, and the two house elves left.

'What happened to S.P.E.W.? I thought you didn't like having house elves do work like this?' Harry said, putting in a little bit of sarcasm into his voice.

'Dobby and Winky are alright because they're free. Dobby's even getting paid for being here, so there's no worries' she justified. Harry inwardly laughed, knowing how she was working around her own principles, just barely.

'So what did you want to talk about?' Harry asked as he started his supper.

'How you are doing' she replied. Harry stopped, and put down his cutlery. He was worried that since he opened up the night before, that Hermione would always think something was bothering him.

'I'm fine Hermione, really, I am' he reassured. Hermione shook her head.

'No, I mean, are you alright with the Pensieve? Did you go into it?' she asked hesitantly. Harry went ahead and told her the memories he experienced, and she seemed to wonder the same things Harry did, aside from the part about Voldemort's last spell. Harry neglected to tell her about the green light forming a lightning bolt.

'I wonder how Pettigrew got his wand then? And how the house was rebuilt to how it was?' she pondered.

'Yes, well, maybe the Pensieve will tell me more next time I go in, or maybe I can just ask Dumbledore's portrait' Harry commented, as he continued his supper. They continued quietly, until Hermione put her fork down, and gave a sigh.

'Is there something bothering you?' Harry asked. He felt, especially after the last night's events, that he should try to be there for Hermione now if she has a problem.

'Just Ron. I've tried to be patient with him, and I've tried numerous times to insinuate that I want him to act more mature, but I'm finding more and more that we are just too different' she said quietly. Harry felt like changing subjects. He was never one to like talking about relationships, and the prospect of discussing Ron and Hermione's didn't exactly fill him with joy. Still, he was both their friends, and if they needed help, he should try.

'Sometimes opposites attract' Harry mentioned. She laughed lightly at the comment, however dropped back into her sad state again quickly.

'An opposite is not what I want I think. I don't know . . . I'll keep trying for the next little while, but I'm not sure. Sometimes I wonder if I even want to stay together with him' she said, exposing Harry to her inner thoughts. She snapped out of her stare, and looked at Harry.

'Please don't tell Ron I said this Harry. It's not that I don't like him, it's just . . .'

'Complicated?' Harry offered, Hermione nodding, still looking at Harry for a reply to her request. 'Don't worry, I won't tell Ron. I hope things work out though, which ever way they should' Harry added.

He had to admit, the idea of Hermione and Ron breaking up made him worried more about the trio's friendship than Ron's feelings. Plus there was a small part of him, the same part that couldn't get enough of that flowery scent, that was jumping up and down screaming with joy at the possibility of Ron and Hermione breaking up. Harry mentally beat that part of his brain into submission however, running through his reasons why he shouldn't feel that way. Hermione seemed to notice Harry's inner conflict.

'Are you alright Harry?' she asked. Harry came back to reality, and nodded vigorously, probably too much. Hermione still watched him worriedly as they finished their meal in light conversation.

Once they finished, Dobby and Winky reappeared, and vanished everything, bidding the two Heads goodnight. Hermione went ahead and read Dumbledore's notebook, while Harry sat at the desk and wrote down the things he saw in the memories. He made a note to put down the spell "Phoenicreo", and writing about the spell Voldemort's wand performed last. He closed his notebook and placed the usual wards on it, and locking it with his password. He stretched back, and glanced at his watch, noticing the time was past 11pm.

'I wonder where Ron is?' Harry asked the Room. Hermione stirred in her seat, and looked over.

'I don't know. We'll see him tomorrow anyways in class. Are you finished, there was a spell I wanted to show you here' she mentioned. Harry got up, and walked over to her seat, and leaned down to look at the notebook.

'It's a spell can dissolves the Dark Mark. Its incantation is-'

'Phoenicreo' Harry finished. She looked up at him stunned.

'Yes, how did you know?'

'Dumbledore used it over the Hollow to disappear the Mark the night my parents died' Harry explained. She simply nodded, and went back to the book.

'Yes, well, it also calls allies of you to your position. Sort of like the Dark Mark, but more voluntary' she explained. She looked back up at Harry, and smiled at him. Harry smiled back, and found himself actually staring at her, becoming slightly lost in her eyes. They looked at each other for a few moments, before Harry's mind came back to him.

'I should get to bed' he announced quickly, tearing his gaze away, Hermione doing the same.

'Yes, you're right, so should I. Goodnight Harry' she said quickly, as she took the notebook, and walked up her set of stairs. Harry grabbed his book, and found the part of him applauding the notion of Hermione and Ron breaking up doing it a little louder now.

--

On Halloween, Harry woke to a sunny autumn day. Harry always enjoyed the Halloween feast, with the thousands of jack-o-lanterns in the Great Hall, and the atmosphere of the whole day. He woke up, and started his day, walking down to the common room to find it empty. Harry assumed Hermione already made her way to breakfast, and exited alone. 

It didn't take long for Harry to find Hermione however. She was in one of the hallways, having yet another heated discussion with Ron. Harry took notice at the number and volume of these discussions had increased in the last while.

'No Ron, I just want to have breakfast, and get to class. We have a test, and we can't waste anytime' she said, sounding thoroughly upset.

'Alright, fine' Ron answered unhappily. Harry came around the corner, and found the two at least three feet apart from each other.

'Hi guys' Harry said awkwardly. Hermione and Ron said hello quietly, and the three walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The day's lessons went fairly well. The test they had was in Transfiguration, and Harry thought he did alright. They had to show they could change a Niffler into a stuffed doll. Extra points were given for the doll's posture, and if the doll wasn't a Niffler itself, or Niffler looking. Harry made his Niffler, who continually made grabs for his neck because of his mother's locket, into a decent doll, though its dress was entirely black. Professor Fourmove was pleased none the less.

When Harry exited, he found Hermione and Ron having yet another row. Harry never saw them have two in one day, and he could tell this one was more heated than the last.

'It doesn't matter Ron! This is our last year, and every test counts!' Hermione argued. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.

'You worry too much about tests, really. You know you got perfect on it anyways' he said. Harry could tell she was about to start another angry reply, so he stepped in before she could start.

'Let's go to lunch, alright?' he put in, to break their fight. Hermione lowered he stance, and walked off towards the Great Hall by herself. Ron and Harry walked together farther behind.

'She honestly worries too much. I mean, she knows she got perfect' Ron commented. The two of them made their way to lunch, to find Hermione sitting next to Ginny, making sure not to leave space for Ron to sit on the same side of the table. As soon as Harry and Ron sat down, Hermione quickly grabbed up some food, and scuttled away out the door. Ron just shrugged his shoulders, and started eating.

'Aren't you going to talk to her?' Ginny asked Ron. Harry agreed with Ginny, however Ron shook his head.

'She'll be fine. Just needs to blow off some steam' he said, as he started at his Sheppard's pie. Harry knew it was more than just steam to be vented, however decided to let Ron do what he wished. This was what Hermione wanted to know about, whether Ron would be more grown up or not in his actions.

Harry didn't see Hermione for the rest of the afternoon. He had different lessons than her, and during his free period, he didn't find her in the common room, or the library. He settled to practicing his Occlumency and Legilimency training, and figured he would see her during supper time.

When Harry entered the Great Hall that night, with the usual yet always imaginative carved pumpkins hanging in the air above the four tables, the dim light emanating from within each one lighting the hall, he found neither Ron or Hermione were present. He spent the meal talking to Neville, Ginny, and the other Gryffindors, however his mind was beginning to worry if something was wrong. After the deserts were served, and the students made their way to their dormitories, Harry made his unaccompanied trip back to the East Tower. Just as he turned the corner, he found Evander's portrait just opening up, and Ron exiting.

Ron was fuming. Harry could see a mix of anger and sadness in his very red face, and tried to ask what was wrong, but was met with a hand wave that Harry understood to mean back off. Harry watched his friend pass by, and disappear down the stairwell.

Harry turned slowly back to the end of the hallway, and made his way quietly towards Evander's portrait, which had closed by itself.

'They had a fight, believe me, I could hear enough of it from out here. Sounded pretty bad too, you should go and see how Hermione is doing. Password?' Evander asked. Harry gave it, and the portrait opened. Harry made is way up the passage way, and found the common room lit only by the fireplace, a sobbing lump lay on the floor in front of it.

As Harry approached slowly, he realized it was Hermione. She was sitting in front of the fire, her head in her hands, crying profusely. Evander must have been right, the fight must have been huge to bring Ron to such a level of temperament, and Hermione to this. Harry, very carefully, moved around, making his steps audible so he would not scare her. Hermione looked up, and Harry's chest ached at what he saw.

Tears were pouring out of her eyes, and streaming down her cheeks. Her hair was disheveled and her hands were shaking as she continued to sob. Harry immediately knelt down, gave one look at her, and wrapped her in a warm hug.

She collapse into Harry, and pressed her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his shoulder. Harry rubbed her back, and let her cry, much like she had done earlier in the month. After a few moments, Harry decided to speak.

'Hermione, what happened?' he asked. He felt her grip loosen, and he parted himself from her, and looked at her. Her cheeks were wet, and her eyes bloodshot from the crying. Harry took out a handkerchief, and gave it to her to use.

'Ron wanted to have dinner up here' she started, pointing at the table, which Harry only now noticed was dressed much like before when he and Hermione ate in the common room. 'We didn't talk that much really, just about school. It wasn't that good of a supper' she said. Harry still didn't understand how it got from there to here.

'But why are you so upset?' he asked. Hermione gave a sniffle, and wiped her eyes again.

'I took the afternoon to figure out what I wanted, and . . . ' she trailed off again, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

'and?' Harry asked.

'and I don't want Ron. We're just too different, and I just can't see it working out. We fight too much, surely you noticed that, and we have totally different priorities. So tonight' she continued, as tears fell from her eyes again, 'I broke up with Ron' she confessed, as she began to cry again. Harry leaned in, and embraced her in another hug, his face stunned.

He was speechless, at least to some extent. He had a small feeling it would happen, but not this quickly. From the time he started seeing them in Grimmauld, he felt something was out of place. He figured to some degree, that it was only a matter of time until they broke up, realizing that they were too different for each other. Still, a part of him was not ready to have it happen so quickly.

'Oh Harry, I've messed up so badly' she whimpered. Harry tried to reassure her, however knew it would be hard to do, at least at this moment.

'You did what you thought was right. You said it yourself, you would give it a little bit of time, then decide, and that's what you did' he said somberly.

'But now Ron hates me, and I can imagine you do to' she said, as she moved away from the hug. Harry however moved her so he looked right at her.

'I don't hate you, and Ron doesn't either. He's upset, but he'll get over it' he said determinately. Hermione, her eyes water logged, still looked upset.

'And you?' she asked. Harry thought for a moment, then answered.

'I'm here for you' he assured warmly. Hermione gave her first smile that night, and they hugged each other again.

'Thank you Harry' she said from Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled, and gave her a squeeze.

'Anytime Hermione.'

**_Spell / Name Meanings -_**  
**Phoenicreo** – L. phoenix: phoenix, creo: to create (Phoenicreo to create a phoenix)


	15. The Sixth Horcrux

- CHAPTER FIFTEEN -

_**The Sixth Horcrux**_

When Harry woke the next morning, his arm was numb and his neck hurt. He and Hermione had fallen asleep in the common room, and Hermione was leaning against Harry's shoulder, cutting off some circulation to it. Harry looked down, and was amazed at how peaceful she looked now. Her face was somber as she slept, and Harry felt he should try not to wake her. He began to move slowly, but stopped, and wondered why he was trying to leave. It was a Saturday, so there was no rush to be getting up.

Harry decided to stay there with Hermione, just moving slightly so the feeling in his arm would come back. He felt the warmth returned to his arm, and was surprised to see that Hermione had fallen asleep holding his hand. Her hand was small, but fit nicely in Harry's. Harry, being caught in his daze from waking at the position he found himself in, decided to leave his hand there, and he closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall back into the arm of the chair behind him that the two of them were propped up against. He gave a sigh, and found it pleasant to be sitting on the rug with Hermione. He took another breath, and felt his hand being squeezed gently.

'Hermione?' he asked quietly, looking down to see her stir slightly, and exhale slowly. She opened her eyes, and looked up at the upside down Harry, giving a smile, and closing her eyes again, giving Harry's hand another squeeze.

'Thank you Harry' she said, eyes still closed. Harry smiled, and gave her a gentle nudge to get up, finding part of him protesting against the action. She moved herself off Harry, and got up, helping Harry to his feet.

'Sorry, I must have hurt your arm' she said, motioning to his left arm. Harry gave it a stretch, and heard a few cracks here and there.

'No, it's fine. How are you?' Harry asked hesitantly. Hermione sat down in one of the chairs, and Harry followed suite. The curtains were still drawn, but faint sunlight was creeping its way in. The fire in the hearth was now reduced to red ambers, which sat and glowed dimly.

'I'm better. I just hope Ron won't hate me now, I never meant to hurt him' she expressed. Harry understood what she meant. He had to do the same thing with Ginny when he broke up with her.

The two of them went ahead, and got themselves showered and ready for breakfast. Harry found himself looking at Hermione, and noticing more and more of those things he should be seeing, and kept mentally slapping himself out of it. Hermione was very quiet as they approached the Great Hall, and Harry tried to encourage her.

'Don't worry. Ron will bounce back. Just give him a little space, that's all' he said. She stopped, and looked back up the stairwell towards the East Tower longingly.

'Maybe I should just go and have breakfast up in the common room' she suggested, turning around slightly. He knew this shouldn't be as hard as she was making it. Harry, finding himself suddenly wanting to, grasped her hand, and turned her around. He found her hand, like it was up in the common room, was warm and small, and felt nice in his own. Harry's hand lingered in Hermione's, and he felt a slight rush when Hermione turned around, and squeezed back.

'Uh . . . Just come and have breakfast alright? You're going to see him sooner or later, and there's no point in avoiding him' Harry explained, laughing inwardly at how much he sounded like Hermione. Hermione looked down, and nodded slowly. The two moved towards the Great Hall, and stopped before the doors. Hermione looked over at Harry, and Harry smiled, only then noticing that he was still holding onto Hermione's hand. She smiled at him, and he quickly, and somewhat begrudgingly, let go. He couldn't really explain why, but his hand suddenly felt odd, placed against his side, like it wasn't natural. Meanwhile in his brain, he was beating himself up for thinking certain thoughts, reminding himself that she just broke up with Ron, and he should not be thinking of certain things.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry wasn't surprise to see that Ron was absent. He looked and saw Hermione relax considerably as she noticed this, and she gave a placid smile, and the two sat down at the Gryffindor table. Once they were seated, and quietly started getting their breakfast, Harry began to notice how Hermione spread the jam on her toast. He never noticed before, but she did even this in a systematic way, moving from one side, and going down in straight lines. Harry smiled at her methodicalness and finding yet another one of her quirks, however his mind quickly changed tracks as he looked up towards the entrance. Ginny was coming into the Great Hall looking very unhappy, her eyes set squarely at Hermione. Hermione gave a sigh as the fire-haired girl sat down across from her, looking ready for a war of words. Harry had a feeling this would be bad.

'Is it true, you broke up with Ron?' she asked, sounding angry. Hermione, looking down at her plate, gave a single nod. Harry felt a pang at seeing Hermione like that, wanting to stand up for her to Ginny. 'Why?' Ginny asked exasperatedly. Hermione shifted in her seat, and looked back at her plate. Harry relaxed, and remembered that Hermione was more than capable of standing up for herself.

'We're just too different, and I knew it wouldn't work' Hermione put simply, looking up tentatively for her reaction. Ginny seemed to be thinking about it for a moment, and Harry noticed her face relaxed its tension.

'Are you sure?' she asked, this time not sounding as upset, almost understanding.

'Yes Ginny. I'm sorry, but it's just how I feel. How is Ron?' she asked desolately. Ginny gave her a quiet look over for a moment, before answering. Harry looked around, and found at least ten people on either side of the group were listening. They noticed Harry's glare, and immediately went back to their breakfast at face pace.

'He's upset, but don't worry Hermione, he'll be alright. I wanted to see you guys stay together, but I understand. I think I just really wanted you to be my sister sometime in the future' she admitted, giving a little laugh. Hermione smiled, and looked up at Ginny.

'We are sisters, regardless' said Hermione. Ginny smiled, got up, and they gave each other reaching hug over the table. Even more people were watching the scene, and as Ginny left, waving goodbye to Hermione and Harry, people burst into conversation, some not bothering to hide their pointing fingers. Hermione sat back down, and seemed in a much better mood than before.

After finishing breakfast, Harry debated going to see how Ron was doing. He wondered if just leaving him alone might be the best course of action, however felt he should go and make sure he was doing alright. He said good-bye to Hermione as she headed towards the library, and made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

'Oh, well if it isn't our Head Boy. I must say, I haven't missed your late entries. I do hope you are treating Evander alright. Password?' the Fat Lady said to Harry. Harry smiled sarcastically at her comments.

'Together we stand' Harry said to the portrait.

'Indeed we do' the Fat Lady responded, her portrait opening and allowing Harry access to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry hadn't made a trip here since the beginning of term, and his absence must have been noticed. Upon entering, people called out his name, and came to welcome him eagerly. Harry said hello to Neville, Seamus, Dean, and a host of other friends. He still saw some of them in class, but since he spent a large amount of his time these days either in the library or the East Tower, he didn't see as much as he would like to. In the frenzy of greeting everyone, Harry noticed one face he didn't see, Ron's.

'Harry mate, you should go talk to Ron. Since last night he's just been shut up in his bed, all down and out with the curtains drawn. We were going to talk to him, me and Dean, but he threatened to hex us, so we left him be' Seamus said, pointing up to Harry's old dormitory. Harry looked up for a moment at the dormitory door thinking, then turned to Seamus, Dean, and Ginny.

'You guys up for a game of Quidditch?' he asked all of a sudden. Seamus and Dean looked confused over the question, however Ginny was beaming at Harry.

'Of course Harry. Only if Ron plays keeper, and I get a chance to whip your butt at catching the snitch' she added, giving Harry a playful punch in the shoulder. Harry smiled, and looked to Seamus and Dean, who were also smiling now, knowing the purpose of Harry's question.

'Sure mate! We'll get a few other people to play, upper year students, it'll be fun. We'll meet you out at the pitch' Seamus said eagerly. Dean nodded, and the two made their way up to the dormitory, coming back down a moment later with their broomsticks in hand. Students in the common room wondered what they were doing, and Seamus stopped in the middle of the room, and stood on one of the chairs so everyone could see and hear him.

'Quidditch scrimmage on the pitch!' he announced. Everyone cheered excitedly, and students threw down their books and homework. After getting their cloaks, they all moved out of the portrait hole and towards the Quidditch pitch. Seamus and Dean lead the way, and after everyone left, only Ginny and Harry were left in the otherwise empty common room.

'Great idea Harry. I hope he comes, I know it'll cheer him up being on the pitch again. He misses it. Good luck' she said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, and exiting with her broom, running to catch up with everyone else. Harry looked up at the dormitory, and made his way up the stairs and into the circular room, which now only contained four beds, instead of the usual five. As Seamus mentioned, only one set of curtains were drawn around one of the beds. Harry silently walked over, and sat down on one of the beds near the closed drapes.

'Ron?'

'Go away Harry, just leave me alone' the drapes answered angrily.

'Why?' Harry asked assertively. He felt if asking what was wrong wouldn't work, having Ron explain himself might work instead. It took a few moments before he talked.

'I just . . . Hermione broke up with me' he admitted. The words sounded painful for Ron to admit, however he did admit them.

'I know, Hermione told me. You just need to relax' Harry tried to encourage. Ron gave a cynical laugh.

'"Relax?" Harry, I've liked Hermione since third year! We finally start going out, and we break up after only three months' he said. He was right, Harry knew he liked Hermione since third year, or at least fourth year. Their little row the night of the Yule Ball made it clear, to Harry at least, that they liked each other.

'I know something that will make you relax, or at least cheer you up, if you want' Harry suggested, hoping he would be interested. Ron gave a huff in response.

'Com'on, everyone's waiting for you' Harry baited.

'Why would they be waiting for me?' Ron asked. Harry could tell he was getting interested, and pressed on.

'Well, you can't very well start a match without a captain, now can you?' Harry baited. He heard Ron move on the bed, and smiled when he opened the curtains quickly, looking around and finding Harry sitting on one of the beds. He looked puffy eyed and tired, but he had a light in his eye that Harry could tell was a small amount of excitement, sitting within the sadness.

'You didn't' Ron said, looking for reassurance.

'Com'on, all of Gryffindor house is waiting for Hogwart's best keeper' said Harry, getting up and giving his best friend a pat on the back.

'I don't want to play Quidditch' Ron pouted, returning to his depressed state. Harry laughed, knowing how much he was lying.

'Ron, you live for Quidditch. Just come on, get up and let out some steam, and have fun while doing it' Harry reassured. He did hope Ron would come. If Ron didn't play, then Harry wouldn't either, which means the scrimmage would probably not go. Harry looked down, and found Ron drawing out a long breath, and nodding his head, conceding victory to Harry. Harry even saw a hint of a smirk.

'I've missed Quidditch' Ron admitted, rubbing his eyes. 'Oh, alright, I'll play!' he expounded all of a sudden. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before, and looked very sleepy, but he was quickly opening his trunk and pulling out his keeper gloves and broomstick. He turned around, and Harry laughed at the site.

'Maybe you should take a shower before coming' Harry smirked. Ron's hair was wild looking, standing up in odd places and giving him the look of a madman, and the clothes he wore were wrinkly from sitting in the bed. Ron looked down at himself, still holding his broomstick in one and his gloves in the other, and for the first time gave a little laugh.

'Yeah, I guess I should shouldn't I?' he commented. He threw his broom and gloves on his bed, and made his way to the showers.

'Just be quick!' Harry yelled, as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He waited only a few minutes, taking a look out the window to see the people sitting at the pitch. Harry was surprised at how many people were going out, definitely more than just Gryffindor house. Once Ron was finished, and dressed for success, the two friends made their way out of the castle.

'Sorry Harry, about earlier. I'm just not feeling that good about Hermione . . . ' he said trailing off. Harry put his arm on Ron shoulder.

'Don't worry about it OK. Just try to have some fun with this, and feel better' Harry replied. Ron smiled back, although it was a little weak, and he looked at Harry.

'You're not playing?' he asked.

'Course I am!'

'Then where's your broom?' Ron asked. Harry laughed at himself, and took out his wand.

'Accio Firebolt!' he pronounced. Ron laughed.

'Could never forget that one.'

'It did save my life' Harry said, as a whistling could be heard, becoming louder. Harry scanned the sky, and found his broomstick flying towards him at a fantastic velocity. He reached up, and grabbed it out of the air, and the two made their way to the pitch.

When they entered the pitch, it was to a tumultuous roar from the crowd. A large group of students stood in the middle of the pitch, many with broomsticks looking eager to play in the little scrimmage. Ron looked stunned.

'I thought you said it was just Gryffindor house! This is almost the whole school!' he insisted. Harry laughed, and the two Gryffindors walked up to the crowd, Harry trying to use his Head Boy power for one of the first times.

'Alright, Ron and I are the captains. We'll pick our teams, and play. Everyone else, sorry, you'll have to play another time, but you're more than welcome to watch' he declared. Some students already looked downtrodden at the remark, however most looked even more excited.

The students spread out, and Harry and Ron picked their teams. Harry ended up with Dean, Colin Creevey, and a Ravenclaw boy, Stephen Cornfoot as his Chasers, Michael Corner and Andrew Kirke as his Beaters, and Megan Jones from Hufflepuff as his Keeper. Ron chose Demelza Robins, Seamus, and Cadwaller from Hufflepuff as his Chasers, Jack Sloper and Lisa Turpin, a member of Ravenclaw, his Beaters, and of course Ginny his Seeker. Ron and Harry decided to use Gryffindor colours, and coloured their teams' cloaks to distinguish each others players. Harry's team wore gold, while Ron's red.

They were about to get going, the rest of the hopefuls making their way up into the stands, when four tall men came marching onto the field, in the middle of them the short and stout woman Harry detested so much. She stopped in front of Harry and Ron, and her toad like face gave that smile Harry wanted so much to hex away.

'Well well, planning a Quidditch match are we? I thought I made myself clear when I banned you before Potter, but I guess you are still a little slow' Umbridge sneered, giving Harry an evil smirk. Harry's blood began to boil, however Umbridge didn't bother to notice.

'Now, disband all of you, and get back to the castle. The Headmistress will be interested to hear how her beloved Head Boy put all these students in danger' she explained gladly. Harry could feel his hands shaking, but looked around Umbridge's rather square frame and felt worry enter his mind.

It was Professor McGonagall, along with Madam Hooch and Hagrid, walking down from the castle. From this distance, Harry was not sure if the Headmistress was upset or not, however as she approached, Harry's worry increased as he saw her face. It was not happy.

'Potter, what on Earth are you doing?' she asked, not acknowledging Umbridge or her Auror cronies. Madam Hooch stood farther back, while Hagrid kept close to McGonagall, keeping a close eye on the Aurors. Umbridge glanced at Hagrid, and took a step back.

'Some students wanted to have a Quidditch scrimmage. I thought that it would umm, erm . . . help keep students happy, and um . . . school spirit. Some miss having Quidditch' Harry tried to explain. Professor McGonagall didn't have a chance to respond however, since Umbridge gave a triumphant laugh the moment Harry finished.

'Do you hear this boy! Non-sense! Everyone, back to your dormitories, and you' she said, pointing a stubby finger at Harry, 'you will come with me.' Harry could see some of the students looking upset, and start heading back, however Professor McGonagall put her hand on Harry's shoulder, and stopped him from walking.

'Potter, I came to see what you were doing' she started, Umbridge encouraging students back to the school. 'However' she stated, turning and facing Umbridge, 'Thinking it through, I have no problems with your game. Madam Hooch, are you willing to referee?' she asked. Madam Hooch nodded happily, and turned to get her broom and the trunk with the balls.

Umbridge was of course, outraged. Harry was beaming, along with everyone else, at the prospect of finally playing Quidditch after so long. Students that were just a moment ago slumping their way back to the castle, were climbing the steps up to the stands eagerly.

'You cannot allow this!' Umbridge demanded, striding up and looking at the stern-faced Headmistress. Harry was worried as to what fallout this could have, the Aurors hands reaching inside their cloaks. He remembered the last time Professor McGonagall had to face Umbridge with her Aurors, when she was stunned and had to go to St. Mungo's. Harry however noticed Hagrid take a step forward, the Aurors eyeing him cautiously.

'I can, and will. You will place your Aurors that you lovingly brought with you around the pitch, and protect the students. Potter' she turned back to Harry, 'next time, tell me in advance of any plans like this' she stated sharply. Harry nodded quickly, and Professor McGonagall turned and walked away towards a set of stands, Hagrid giving a quick smile to Harry, before turning and following McGonagall, giving the Aurors a glare. Umbridge stood in place looking astonished at McGonagall.

Harry turned back to his team, and began talking strategy, purposely not paying attention to Umbridge. When he looked up as Madam Hooch placed the trunk in the middle of the field, Umbridge and her Aurors were disbanding and moving to different exits from the field. Harry couldn't help but smile at yet another victory over Umbridge.

'As usual, a clean game. Oh how I've missed this' Madam Hooch said excitedly, as she looked at the teams.

'You're going down Potter!' Ginny yelled at Harry. He looked over, and found Ron smiling and looking eager at getting up on his broom. The balls were released, and Harry raced after the golden flicker of light high above him, Ginny right on his tail, as the crowd cheered.

--

The game ended up being a great thing for Ron, and the rest of the school. It was drawn out past lunch time, and Harry's team looked to be winning. However just as Harry's team advanced to one hundred and twenty points ahead of Ron's, Ginny made an amazing move for the Golden Snitch, and caught it right in front of Harry. Harry was trying to catch it, but the look on Ron's face made him glad Ginny got it before him.

The crowd celebrated loudly as Ginny, Ron, and the rest of his team did a victory lap around the pitch. By the middle of the match almost all of the school had noticed the scrimmage, and came down to watch, supporters of Ron's team waving around red banners, Harry's gold. As everyone started their way back to the castle, Harry caught up with Ron and the rest of his energetic team.

'Great match Ron!' Harry said. Ron turned, and gave a wide smile and patted Harry on the back.

'That was great Harry. Exactly what I needed' he expressed. They started back up to the castle, Harry thanking Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch, when he heard someone calling him over around the side of one of the stands. He bid farewell to Ron, Ginny, and the others, who were headed to Gryffindor Tower for a celebratory party, and found Hermione hiding behind the stands. She was peaking around the side, looking around at the students walking back up to the castle.

'Hermione, what are you doing?' Harry asked.

'Well, it was pretty obvious when your broomstick smashed through one of the windows of the common room and nearly startled me to death were it was going. I saw everyone here, so I came down and watched the match. Ginny beat you' she mentioned. Harry looked down and noticed that she herself had a banner, and scarf on. He made it a point to notice both of them were gold, and part of his mind was suddenly sidetracked in focusing on that fact. He noticed Hermione looking at him, and stirred his mind back to reality.

'Yeah, that was quite the roll she made to catch it. Caught me off guard. Anyways, what are you doing here?' he asked, motioning at the area they were now standing in.

'Well, I saw Ron all happy, and didn't want him to see me' she answered quietly. Harry rolled his eyes, and sighed.

'Please don't tell me you're going to avoid Ron forever' he questioned. Hermione looked a little upset at the comment.

'Well, I don't want him getting upset again. He was just so happy' she said. Harry could see she was getting a little emotional again, and tried to calm her down quickly, giving her shoulders a little squeeze, finding himself for the second time that day wanting to hold on to her.

'Don't worry about Ron, alright? He'll get better soon enough. I knew this would get him at least happy now, but he'll have to deal with seeing you sometime. Besides, it's not right for you to be feeling terrible all the time either, right?' he asked, looking right at her.

He knew it would be difficult for the trio's friendship to stay together after something like this, but he had to try and keep it together. Harry did not want a repeat of what happened in fourth year. Plus, he knew Hermione deserved better than always feeling terrible about what happened.

Hermione sniffed, and looked away for a moment, wiping her eyes, however looked back and nodded solemnly, looking at her feet which suddenly caught all her attention.

'You're right Harry. Sorry' she mumbled, glancing up to meet Harry's eyes once or twice, still enthralled with her feet, which she was moving around on the dry November grass. Harry lifted her chin up slowly, and gave her a smile, receiving a small one in return.

'Com'on, lets get some lunch' he stated. Hermione nodded, and the two walked up together to the castle.

They both ate in the Great Hall, and Harry encouraged Hermione enough to go to Gryffindor Tower for a few moments. There were enough people in the common room that Hermione was able to sit and talk to a few people, without having to really see Ron. Harry spent time with Ron, and the two had a good afternoon. Ron was noticeably happier with Quidditch still running through him. He, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and many others talked about their favourite Quidditch teams, and players, while enjoying the food and drinks some of the upper year students "knicked" from the kitchens. Harry noticed Ron look over at Hermione a few times, his smile disappearing, however he quickly snapped back into conversation.

Harry and Hermione both left at the same time, and went back to the East Tower. Harry had his lesson with Topher that night, and needed to prepare. Hermione was just feeling odd with Ron being in the room, and wanted to retreat to the peace of the common room, or the library. Harry found his preparation was not going well, his thoughts moving every direction, from the Horcruxes and Voldemort, to Ron and Hermione, and all the questions brought up by the memories he saw in the Pensieve. He felt, by time he started his way to the Great Hall for dinner, that seeing Topher tonight would be best postponed until next week.

After eating supper, Ron now present in the Great Hall, Hermione sitting farther down the table with Ginny, Harry made his way to the Defence classroom to let Professor Terrwynebas know. Harry was glad to hear that Topher was perfectly alright with it, since he had extra marking to be done anyways, and could use the time. Harry noticed how many of those old scrolls that he had been reading earlier in the year had made their way back to his desk top.

Harry went back to the East Tower, and again went for the Pensieve. He needed answers. Not just the questions Hermione brought up, about Voldemort's wand and the Hollow, but he hoped the next set of memories would tell him where his parents were buried, and more information on that last spell Voldemort cast. The look that crossed Dumbledore's face when he checked the last spell cast by Voldemort's wand still made Harry very uneasy.

'I thought you had your lesson with Topher?' Hermione asked, as Harry came back down. He hadn't noticed her on the way up, and carefully placed the basin on the table, making sure it was steady before responding.

'I need to get some answers first, and I can't think straight without them' Harry answered. Hermione put down her notes that she was writing on, and came over and stood next to Harry. She was in some simple muggle clothes, and Harry had to admit, he definitely noticed the difference to her usual Hogwarts robes. Hermione had to look at him and half-yell to get his attention.

'Harry! Back on Earth?' she said, giving a smile. Harry came back, and gave a quick smile, and snapped back to the shimmering bowl on the desk. Hermione gave him another look, and looked to the bowl as well.

'So, you just put your head in there?' she asked. Harry was reminded now that she never saw the Pensieve, and for once he was surprised she didn't know everything about it.

'Yeah. You tap the surface, and it shows an image of the memory you're going into. See' he explained, giving the iridescent silver surface a tap with his wand. The cloudy surface cleared, and showed a man, who could only be Albus Dumbledore, walking through a narrow corridor.

Hermione looked to Harry, and gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder. 'Well, good luck' she said, backing away. Harry smiled, and looked back to the Pensieve, bending down slowly and allowing his face to break the cool water-like surface. Harry felt his feet leave the carpet of the common room, and after a few moments, he landed easily in a small and dark hallway.

Harry immediately had to start running to catch up to Dumbledore. He was walking at a very fast pace, moving down a series of these dark stone corridors, coloured amber from the lamps hung just below the ceiling. Harry finally reachedthe former Headmaster, just as he reached a heavy wooden door. Dumbledore grabbed the old brass doorknob, and pulled.

A tidal wave of noise hit Harry as the door opened fully. Harry looked in, and followed Dumbledore, finding a massive room, probably half the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, full of wizards and witches, goblins, and other creatures. Many looked old, very old, their grey and white hair reflecting their ages. All these people were sat along the sides of the walls, much like the room Harry had his trial in a few years ago, on tiered levels.

Dumbledore conversed with a short, portly man with thinning hair for a moment, before walking up to a central pedestal, facing a group of almost ancient looking wizards, halfway up the stands, sitting behind a grand and elegantly decorated desk, all wearing plum coloured robes with an elaborate silver "W" on the left. Once Dumbledore looked to the crowd, they became silent, Harry noticing how Dumbledore was reaching into his pocket.

'Albus Dumbledore, you have convened the Wizengamot, the Ministry of Magic High Council, and the Veneforbis Guard for an emergency meeting. I must say, this better be important' an old, yet stern looking wizard said, who was sitting in the middle of the Wizengamot table. Harry looked around, and found another group of wizards, wearing dark blue robes with a very small engraved "V" on the right side of their chests, sitting just below the Wizengamot. All looked quite mean to Harry, and definitely meant business. Harry looked to Dumbledore, as the old man cleared his throat quietly.

'Yes, I have convened you all at this late hour, that I do apologize for, however this news could not wait. Lord Voldemort' he started, almost everyone shuddering at the name, Harry taking notice that the men in the dark blue robes did not, 'has attacked the house of James and Lily Potter' he began. A quiet uproar began, Harry hearing some commenting on how this had nothing to do with them, or how another attack meant nothing important, regardless of who it was. The man who first talked to Dumbledore tapped his wand, and a loud thud could be heard, reverberating along the ground. Wizards and witches all now calmed down, while the old wizard looked to speak again.

'Albus, I know you are the Chief Warlock of this council, but please tell me you asked for this council to convene for more than just explaining another attack' he began, sounding disappointed. Harry knew what Dumbledore would do next, and was not let down. Dumbledore slowly retracted his hand which had been kept in his pocket, and revealed the ivory coloured wand.

'This, is the wand of Lord Voldemort. He attacked Godric's Hollow, to kill the Potters. James and Lily were found dead, however their son Harry was found alive, Voldemort's wand sitting on the floor nearby' he explained. He had to raise his voice over the outpour of talking and conversation. The head wizard again tapped his wand, and the noise subsided. The old wizard stood up from his chair, and leaned forward, accentuating the bald spot on his head.

'What are you saying Dumbledore?' he asked.

'Lord Voldemort killed Lily, but she was protecting her son Harry, which protected him with her love. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the spell backfired, and consumed him, leaving Harry very much alive, with only a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead!' he exasperated. Harry could understand, it would be a hard thing to explain, let alone believe.

'So you are saying, that You-Know-Who was defeated this night, by a little boy?' the elderly wizard asked. Many in the room exchanged whispers, but Harry could tell all eyes were now on Dumbledore.

'Yes! This is the wand of Lord Voldemort; he is dead!' he expelled. There was a brief pause, when complete silence enveloped the hall, then an overture of cheering ensued. Wizards and witches on the Wizengamot were clapping hands together, and many others in the hall hugged and cheered loudly. After discussing quietly with the other members, the head wizard again tapped his wand, the vibrations pulsing through the ground, and the hall slowly and unhappily came to quietness again.

'Albus, to prove this, please relinquish the wand to our expert, so he may authenticate it' the man said. A strange looking man came up from one of the lower levels towards the podium quickly, Harry smiling as he remembered the eerie moon-like eyes of the man who made his own wand, as well as the one Dumbledore was now giving to him.

'My word! It's true! This is the wand of He Who Must Not Be Named!' Mr. Ollivander spouted out happily, after examining the wand for a brief moment. Dumbledore accepted the wand back, and the hall once more erupted into cheering and excitement. Dumbledore bowed to the Wizengamot, and left in the midst of the cheering and hooting.

'You-Know-Who dead! - Potter boy defeats You-Know-Who! - Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived! - The Boy Who Lived!' Harry heard many of the wizards and witches saying on the way out, the named and titles created that day that still haunted him.

Dumbledore moved quickly out of the hall, and focused squarely on the doorway. He ignored the pats and cheering, and exited into the corridor. The hallway which stood empty before was now full of people running to let the world know the news. The memory shimmered, and Harry was transported to a dark and musty house.

Harry looked around, and knew he was in Grimmauld Place, before it had been cleaned. The floor was covered in dust, and the heavy drapes were closed shut, letting no room for sunlight to enter. Dumbledore made his way out of the room, which Harry figured was the library, since he could see the outline of bookshelves, and the two of them wound their way to the kitchen.

Once Dumbledore entered, members of the Order of the Phoenix were sitting around the table. Harry recognized Lupin, who was sitting next to a sobbing pile of a man, his head on the table. Dumbledore paced over to the man, and laid a hand on his back. The man snapped up, and turned around, Harry feeling an immediate white-hot anger.

It was Pettigrew, his normally watery eyes looking even more so due to his sobbing. Harry knew full well the reason he was crying was for the fall of Lord Voldemort, and not for Harry's parents. Harry felt disgusted by this show of fake sorrow, Dumbledore seeming to be fooled by it.

'It will be alright Peter' Dumbledore consoled the rat of a man. He continued to sob, and nodded. Harry gritted his teeth, and felt like trying to hex the man, even though it was a memory. Dumbledore turned, and moved to the other side of the table.

'How did Voldemort know where they were?' Lupin asked weakly, tears brimming on his grey eyes. Harry felt for Remus, having to visit the Hollow so soon after James and Lily died.

'He must have been told the secret' Dumbledore reasoned. Remus' tear filled eyes opened in shock to the statement, and gazed at Dumbledore, who now stood next to the fireplace, facing the small group.

'Sirius would never do that to James!' he expounded, getting up from his seat, his dark grey robes hanging off him unkemptly.

'How else would You-Know-Who know?' Dedalus Diggle asked, who was sitting in a corner of the kitchen, next to Sturgis Podmore.

Lupin looked astonished, however Harry could see the look of realization coming on his face, mingled with betrayal and sadness. Remus did not just loose one Marauder tonight, but two. He slowly sank back into his chair, his utter disbelief clearly present in his posture.

'Are you sure it was even You-Know-Who Albus?' an old, wheezy wizard said from the other side of the room, his silver hair contrasting greatly with the dim lit room. Harry remembered the man was part of the Advance Guard that helped him escape the Dursley's.

'Certainly' Dumbledore answered quietly, moving towards the table, and placing the ivory tinted wand on the table. Many of the Order members moved away from the table once they realized what was now laying on it.

'My word' one of the men in the room muttered, as everyone slowly moved back to their original place, gazing at the wand placed on the table. Everyone was quiet, Harry wondering if any of them were even breathing, when Pettigrew stood his round self up.

'I can't believe Sirius would betray James! I'm going to find him, and show him all that's left of his master!' Pettigrew yelled out, grabbing the wand, and making for the doorway. Lupin got up, and made to follow him, but Mad-Eye Moody, who was sitting next to him, laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Let 'em be. The man can't duel worth a knut, and he doesn't know where Sirius is anyways. He'll be back by the morning' Moody advised. Lupin lowered his head, and nodded, again slowly taking his seat again.

'What of the boy?' a deep voice asked, who belonged to a tall and slightly beefy man who was leaning against one of the walls, his brown hair looking like he just got out of bed. Dumbledore started to pace across the front of the fireplace, and looked like he was on his way out.

'He will be kept somewhere safe, and protected. There is something though . . . I will be back' he said, moving around and coming next to Lupin, placing a hand on his back.

'Morn for our lost friends, yes, but rejoice in the demise of Lord Voldemort' Dumbledore said. He gave one more thoughtful look to Lupin, receiving a small smile in reply, and the silver bearded man walked through doorway, and again the memory shimmered around Harry.

The memory reappeared, and it took Harry a few moments to adjust to the lighting. Dumbledore was sitting at a desk, a very old desk, sitting in a exceptionally old room from the looks of things. Thousands of books of all shapes and sizes filled the wall shelves, which stretched into the darkness above, no ceiling visible. Scrolls and stacks of parchment and various other materials littered wardrobe and desk tops, except the one Dumbledore sat behind, which was noticeable larger than all the other desks. Harry looked around, and found the stacks of books and other knick knacks stood mostly at his eye level, and he could them leaving corridors and pathways leading around the room in odd directions. Harry couldn't find a doorway, or anyway in or out of the room for that matter.

Harry moved over to Dumbledore, and found him reading a old, but luckily legible scroll. Even luckier for Harry, it was written in English. Harry bent lower, and read it quickly.

_The dark act of tearing and splitting ones soul, to prolong and last past ones normal time of death, is the quest of the wizard who wishes to create a Horcrux. The making of a Horcrux requires the direct murder of another human being, wizard or muggle, and is considered to most as the wickedest of magical creations. The act of murder causes the soul of the caster to be torn and ripped for all eternity. The soul will remain torn within the wizard, never again to be made whole. It is a mark of the act the wizard has performed, and a constant reminder to them for all their life._

_For a Horcrux to be formed, the wizard must choose an object for their fragment of soul to reside in, while the other remains within their body. It has been speculated that one could place the torn piece of soul within another living thing, however it has never been documented, and is not recommended, as the effects of a fragment of a soul residing within a body that already contains another soul is unknown._

_Once the murder has taken place, the wizard must readily have the object, and cast the Horcrux Curse. The curse, listed below, requires the naming of the catalyst, the action that will release the soul held within the object. With this final act, the object would have the torn piece of soul placed within, thus becoming a Horcrux of that wizard._

_The incantation to create the Horcrux is:  
_

_Evelloanimus Reponointus_

_Followed by the name of the object_

___Be sure you know the exact name of the object, so the spell will work correctly. Once the caster has done this, they should feel their life force subside, and may feel light headed, as the fragment of soul leaves their true body, and enters the Horcrux. The soul fragment, which will appear as a green cloud, will swirl around the object, and take its form, before inhabiting it._

___Once this is done, the wand will stay focused on the object, unable to move. The curse must be completed by naming the catalyst. This is done by the incantation:_

_____Expedio_

_____Followed by the precise method to release the soul__When the soul fragment is released, it will find the nearest living creature, be it human or otherwise, and will inhabit their body, using its own life force to regain strength, feeding off of the creature's own soul. Once the Horcrux has acted fully, the creature or human's original soul will be destroyed, and the fragment soul will inhabit the living form._

_____Harry was frantic as he read, the same sentence repeating in his head. He wanted out of this memory, out of the Pensieve, as fast as possible. It was his luck that the memory shimmered again, and Harry felt himself lifting upwards, and rising out. His feet hit the solid ground of the common room, and he recovered his balance, seeing Hermione startled by his sudden return. She was sitting at the desk, a few small pieces of parchment sitting on the desktop._

_____'Harry, my goodness, you scared me' she said, Harry regained his composure, and gave her a quick look. All of a sudden, she looked very concerned, moving around the table quickly._

_____'_Harry, are you alright?'

Harry didn't have time to answer. He was sweating, and panting, but had enough determination and energy to run. He turned, hearing Hermione calling after him, and bolted out of the common room, and into the hallway.

He was in a flat sprint, trying as hard as possible to get to the Headmistresses Office as fast as his legs would bring him. He had to talk to Dumbledore's Portrait. The sentences kept playing in his head, and his mind bent them into a very dark reality, the memory of Voldemort's last spell cast at Godric's Hollow playing in his mind, the green lightning bolt boring into his thoughts.

'Now, young Harry, our souls shall become intertwined' in Voldemort's hiss of a voice.

'No, he couldn't have' in Dumbledore's eerie whisper.

'The soul, which will appear as a green cloud, will swirl around the object, and take its form, before inhabiting it.'

Harry ran quicker. Times before, he always found himself right in front of the stone gargoyles before he knew it. Now it felt like they were purposely hiding on him. He turned what felt like the twentieth corner, and finally found the stone sentries, standing quiet in the empty hallway.

'Time Turner!' Harry yelled, hoping his volume would make them jump over quicker. The guardians jumped out of the way, and Harry bound up the moving stairwell, entering through the doorway as quickly as possible, not bothering to knock.

When he entered, he jogged quickly across the dark office to Dumbledore's portrait, hoping to see the man there. His heart leapt when he saw the silver beard, and the former Headmaster it was attached to sleeping in his portrait.

'Professor Dumbledore!' he yelled, trying to wake him. It worked, and he stirred, with almost all the other portraits as well.

'Ah Harry, I was expecting to see you sometime soon. Good that Minerva didn't hear you yelling in her office' he noted. Harry turned, and realized Professor McGonagall was not in the office. He was glad in a sense, since he wanted only to talk to Dumbledore, but would settle with the other portraits listening in.

'Is it true, about my scar?' Harry asked, getting right to the point. Dumbledore sighed, and lowered his head. Harry was trembling, in both anger and fright as to what the answer would be, although he had a feeling it would be the dark answer he already formulated.

'I see you have ventured into my Pensieve' he began, giving another sigh.

'It is Harry. I was not sure, until you started having flashes with it, and it reacted to Voldemort. Many thought it was just a scar, plain and simple, but none of them read the scroll, to which I imagine you saw the memory for. I am sorry I did not tell you Harry, however I kept it from you, much the same reason I kept the prophecy from you' he explained calmly, but sounding displeased with himself. Harry was too full of anger however, at being left out of yet another important piece of information. Dumbledore looked for a response, but not receiving one, continued.

'I felt that if you knew the truth about your scar, you would feel tainted, diseased, and unnatural. You know yourself who you are, and that your scar does not make you any different a person' Dumbledore said. He continued to look hopeful at Harry, however Harry was not going to give in.

Harry was filled with nothing but fury at his former Headmaster. He kept so many secrets from Harry, and expected Harry to deal with all this at once? Then he had to get himself killed, and leave Harry all by himself with no one to help him try and not only destroy these unknown objects hidden who knows were, but defeat the darkest sorcerer in the past half century.

'Harry please' Dumbledore pleaded quietly, the other portraits looking on quietly. Harry didn't bother looking up. He stood, and walked out of the office to the silence, not one portrait commenting. Harry walked down the steps, and back into the hallway, not caring how the portrait Dumbledore felt.

Harry walked along the corridors of the school slowly, and as silently as possible, his hands balled in fists. He wasn't worried about being noticed, but he felt like being quiet, his mind at a loss as to the true nature of his scar. He had it all his life, and in the matter of one night, his thoughts about it completely changed. Dumbledore was right, he was tainted, he was diseased with it. Harry felt like scratching at it, cutting it out, blasting it off with his wand right now, as fast as possible.

Harry looked up after a few minutes, and just like not finding the Headmistresses Office soon enough, he found himself in front of Evander all too quickly.

'Harry, you left in a hurry, are you alright?' he asked. Harry didn't even bother looking up.

'Just open' he demanded, disregarding the password. He expected Evander to ask for the password, however the portrait opened, and Harry didn't question it. He entered, and found Hermione waiting anxiously in the common room, leaning on the desk biting her nails.

'Harry! My goodness, what's wrong?' she asked, coming over, and placing a hand on Harry's arm. Harry simply stared off at the carpet, and made his way to one of the chairs, almost robotically. He fell into it, and Hermione knelt down in front of Harry, looking beyond scared, almost petrified at the blank look on Harry's face.

'Harry, what happened, tell me what is going on' she questioned, sounding concerned but forceful. Harry placed his hand to his forehead, but instantly removed it, feeling as if he would be infected by touching his scar. Hermione looked to his forehead.

'Is it your scar, is it burning, what is it Harry!' she demanded, reaching in closer, and looking straight at Harry, who's head was still hanging. He glanced up, and could not stop feeling his chest hollowing at her look of concern. He looked back down, and tried to tell her, his mind still dark with the reality.

'My scar . . . '

'Your scar, what Harry?' she asked quickly. Harry took a breath.

'Is a Horcrux.'

_**Spell / Name Meanings -**_  
**Veneforbis Guard** – L. veneficus: magical / wizard's, orbis: circle (Veneforbis Guard Wizard's Circle Guard)  
**The Horcrux Curse, Evelloanimus Reponointus, and Expedio **- L. evello: to tear out, animus: the soul, repono: to deposit, intus: within (Evelloanimus Reponointus to tear out the soul, to deposit within name of object)  
L. Expedio: to release (how to release it)


	16. Cassus Animus

- CHAPTER SIXTEEN -

_**Cassus Animus**_

'Harry, what's the matter? Your defenses are not very strong tonight' Topher said, as he and Harry sat in the Defence classroom the Saturday after finding out about his scar. Hermione had once again been cautious, but a definite friend for Harry that night. She tried to help Harry with the reality of it all, but Harry just couldn't get out of his mindset. Harry kept to himself for most of the week, trying harder than ever in his life to cover his scar with his hair. Of course, it never worked.

Sometimes he would forget about his scar, but those moments were short in existance. A fragment of Voldemort's soul was on his forehead. Just the thought of it made him feel repulsive. He found, now that he was looking, so many people looked at his scar, he wondered if some of them knew. Sometimes he felt like retreating to his room, so no one could see him and his deformity. Before it was a nuisance that people would stare at it, now he felt people were just reminding him that he was tainted by it. Even Hermione and Ron looked at him differently, or at least he thought they did. He noticed the times their eyes would linger on his forehead for a moment, only to snap back too quickly.

'It's nothing, really' Harry answered dismissively. Topher tried, and succeeded three times getting into Harry's mind tonight, each time replaying the memory of him and Hermione hugging at the beginning of the summer.

'Harry, you're not a good liar. It's obvious something is troubling you.' Harry wanted to have this lesson, since he missed the last one, but knew he wouldn't get through it without saying something was bothering him.

'Well . . . my friends Ron and Hermione broke up.' It was true, and it did bother him, though it wasn't the biggest thing on his mind. Topher leaned back in his chair, and placed the tips of his fingers on his chin, looking at Harry thoughtfully.

'I see. And how does that make you feel?'

Harry thought about it and was surprised, in that he couldn't really answer the question, not in one sentence. He dwelled on his scar so much the last while, he hadn't really thought about their break up. He was still very worried at how Ron and Hermione's friendship would be, both to each other and himself. He wished they could be alright with each other, but he knew it wouldn't be the same as before. Now that he looked back at the week, they did seem to be getting along better, though keeping some distance, both talkatively and physically.

And of course, there was happiness that they broke up. He had that feeling when they started going out it wouldn't work, and he agreed with Hermione, they were opposites. He felt shameful feeling happy at their break up though, knowing the real reason why.

He was happy because of these unforeseen feelings for Hermione. Harry just couldn't help noticing things about her now, and it made him feel uneasy and jittery when near her. He broke up with Ginny to not put her in danger, and now was falling for his best friend. Worst of it was he didn't know what he would do. So far, he hoped it was a phase, and he would eventually be able to look at Hermione normally again.

But even in these lessons, he found himself starting to enjoy when Topher would break through his defenses, and replay that memory of him and Hermione hugging from the summer. It reminded him of that wonderful feeling he got when holding Hermione, and she doing the same to him, her warmth sweeping over him. The familiar yet intoxicating aroma of honeysuckle, which he noticed more and more in the common room, along with the cool summer night air with be reminded, and he could feel his heart wane with the memory.

'Well, I'm worried about our friendship. Otherwise, I'm alright' Harry answered, getting back to Topher's question. Many times this week Harry was caught off guard as his mind wandered, brought back only by someone yelling loudly or giving him a poke.

Harry hoped Toper would accept the answer, and not push farther on the topic. He knew Topher was trying to be a friend about everything, but Harry still had his reservations, something that even Topher said was a good thing for him to have.

'OK. Do you want to skip tonight's lesson, if it's bothering you?' Topher asked concerningly.

'No, no, I'm alright, really. I'll try to focus more' said Harry, shifting on his chair. He knew it was times like these, when he had a lot on his mind that he needed to defend it the most. Topher looked Harry over for a moment, before giving a one-sided smile and a brief nod.

'Alright Harry. We'll see how you do' he said, getting up and motioning Harry over to where he conjured the usual two stools. Harry took his seat, and Topher took his, giving a sigh as he sat, rubbing his eyes.

'Are you alright Topher?' Harry asked. The Defence professor looked exhausted, the shadows under his eyes giving it away easily. His hair was very messy, though not as bad as Harry's, and his posture was not its usual. Harry found when Topher was in class or elsewhere, he always carried himself straight, and proud. He never slouched, and even when walking, took determined steps, never dragging his feet. He had an air of dignity, a strong stance that gave the impression of a proud person, quite befitting the Head of Gryffindor House. Tonight, his shoulders were hutched, if only slightly, and he moved a little slower than normal.

'Yes, just a tad tired. I've been spending the last few nights doing some research, and it's kept me up late. I'm just in need of a day off really. Thank you for the concern though Harry' he expressed tiredly. He trained his wand at Harry, and sat more erect.

'Now, because I can tell you have a lot on your mind, we'll work on controlling emotions, and keeping focus. You've been progressing very well since we started, but as you know, you won't always have someone trying to get in your mind in an empty room with nothing else going on. In the next while, we'll be moving away from simple defence, and into more difficult situations. Alright?'

Harry was concerned with the prospect of having harder lessons of course, but he needed the practice if he wanted to keep Voldemort out of his head. Harry nodded, and Topher did the same back.

'Legilimens'

Harry focused more, trying to keep other thoughts out, and he was gladly able to fend off Topher's attempts twice. Harry felt his confidence increasing, being that he was getting back in the hang of things.

'Very good Harry. Now, we'll try something different. Remember, focus, and control your emotions' he advised. Harry quirked his brow for a moment, but nodded. He wondered what Topher was going to do. Maybe try harder, or focus on another memory other than him and Hermione's hug.

'Legilimens'

Harry immediately felt the affect of Topher trying to enter his mind. Harry blocked it well, and was keeping control. Topher gave a smirk, and Harry felt a little tingle of worry at what the professor was up to.

'You like Hermione' Topher said plainly.

'What!' Harry yelled, but it was too late. His defenses came crashing down worst than a house of cards, and soon Harry was once again plunged into the memory of him and Hermione hugging. Harry, for only the second time since their lessons began, tapped the professor's desk, and the memory vanished.

'What was that about?' Harry shouted, as he stood up and looked at Topher fiercely. Topher stood, and calmly put his hand on Harry's wand, which had automatically risen right to the professor's face without Harry really realizing.

'Harry, first calm down, and lower your wand. Please, take a seat, so I can explain' he said carefully. Harry glared at the man for a brief moment, then trudged over and took his seat. Topher let out a sigh as he vanished the stools, and slowly took his seat.

'The hardest thing to learn with Occlumency is controlling your emotions. The greatest ones can, at will, turn stone cold emotionally. Now, you're learning, but we must start somewhere. I took advantage of you haning a lot on your mind, meaning you were probably not too happy. Anger is the hardest emotion to control, because you can easily loose yourself in it. And of course, anger is the worst thing to feel when someone is trying to enter your mind, because it makes it easier.' Harry was still boring his eyes at Topher, very displeased at his actions. Topher waited for some type of response, but not receiving one, moved onwards.

'I'm sorry I had to get you upset, but it's something you must learn. You have to control your emotions. The other person, especially if it's Voldemort, will try very hard to get you angry, and you can't allow them to. Still' he continued, now tilting back in his chair, his voice becoming a little lighter, 'I am surprised that comment got you upset.'

'Why?' Harry snapped, finally saying something aside from yelling.

'Well, I'm not blind Harry. You and Hermione have been friends for a long time, and she is very pretty, if you don't mind me saying. I've seen you two in class and elsewhere in my travels learning the castle, and you seem to get along very well.'

'That's because we're friends' Harry said flatly. His mind was playing enough tricks on him about Hermione, he didn't need Topher doing it too.

'I know, but still, it isn't all that implausible that you would like her in a certain sense' Topher stated. Harry huffed, and looked away at the floor, his mind just going in circles over the whole issue. He was starting to get a headache from all the things in his head. Topher leaned in, placing his elbows on his desk.

'Well, I do know one thing. There are only two reasons why you would get upset about the comment I made: either you really don't like her in that fashion, and it got you upset because that feeling for Hermione doesn't exist, or you really do like her' he reasoned. Harry looked up, and found Topher looking at him intently.

'How would me liking her make me mad?' Harry asked, trying to give the impression he didn't like Hermione.

'Well, you said she and Ron just broke up. Since you're a friend, you'd feel sad for them. If you liked her as more than a friend, then you'd also feel glad about their break. I can imagine feeling both sad for them, but happy for yourself would make you feel upset and selfish. Me saying you like Hermione would therefore, make you feel mad' he explained.

'Yeah, well, I don't have those feelings' Harry answered.

'I told you, you're not a good liar' Topher said, smiling slightly. Harry was getting aggravated.

'Why does it matter to you?' Harry asked determinately. This was the thing Harry wondered about. Topher's intentions were still very much unknown, despite the fact that he said he wanted to help Harry. He hit a hard spot with Harry tonight, and Harry was beginning to think Topher's intentions were not what he thought them to be.

'It matters to me, because I want to help Harry. I told you, I'll try to help you whether it's learning spells, Occlumency, or anything else for that matter. These problems are affecting your mind's defenses, and you (and me if you'll allow) need to work them out so nothing happens. Plus, yes, there are other reasons, but you must trust me when I say, you will learn of those later.' Harry still wasn't convinced, and if anything was more determined to say nothing.

'So how does saying whether I have feelings for Hermione or not solve anything?' Harry asked.

'It'll solve a lot of things, and clear your mind. You have to understand, out of all the memories you have, the one you want to relive the most is the one were you are hugging Hermione. There is something about that memory itself that makes you want to relive it the most. You may think I chose that one, but you are wrong; you did.'

'I didn't choose it' Harry said disbelievingly. How could he choose it; he already knew the caster chose the memory, not the receiver. Topher shook his head.

'No, you did. When I got through in the beginning, there were many memories to choose from, however as time went on, that memory became stronger than the others. Tonight, for example, that memory stood in the way of all the others, so I had to enter it. It was as if you wanted me to enter it, and no other one' Topher clarified. Harry was caught off guard about this, but pressed forward.

'How do I know you're not lying' he said. Topher chuckled at this, and leaned back again, his charcoal robes falling over the sides of the chair slightly.

'Oh, always on guard, very good Harry. Never let it down, not even with me. I want you to learn that first and foremost; never tell anything to anyone unless you're positively sure they can be trusted' he said, now standing up and moving around to the back of his chair, as he began pacing back and forth slowly.

'This is however, something that we have to overcome. So far, yes, aside from one memory, you have no clue what side I am on. I've said I'm on yours, but that doesn't mean much. People can say anything. I've let it linger far too long, and for that I'm sorry.' He continued to pace, then came to a stop, and looked at Harry for a moment. 'I've been thinking, and I have a proposition for you' he said airily, turning to face Harry who was still sitting.

'You want to know about me, and I want to know about you, but we want to keep the questions close, and only between the two of us. I know you want to know my allegiance, and why I am asking about certain things. I only wish to know about what I ask. So, for the next week, I want you to think about it, and get back to me on Friday as to if you are willing to swap questions. And before you ask, yes, there is a way to make sure I am telling the truth, without having to resort to Veritaserum. This way is safe, and no harm would come to either of us as long as we speak truthfully' he reassured.

'How is that?' Harry asked. Topher sat back down quickly, and leaned over the desk so he was close to Harry, the amber light from the candles that sat on the desk making Topher's earlier pale and dreary eyes appear bright green, and full of life.

'Have you ever heard of an Unbreakable Vow?'

--

'He wants to do an Unbreakable Vow with you?' Ron asked, and he, Harry, and Hermione sat in the East Tower common room on the Sunday afternoon. Harry had told them about Topher's idea, but nothing else. They asked how his lesson went, and he said fine, leaving out the prodding at Harry's feelings.

'I don't know, this could be a bad thing' Hermione expressed worriedly while sitting in her chair in front of the fire which was burning quietly. It was mid November now, and the weather had gotten colder, so the fire was almost always going. 'I mean, he probably is on our side, but still, an Unbreakable Vow is not something to toy around with.'

'Well, he told me that the questions he would be asking were not out of line, but if they were, the caster would break the Vow' Harry explained. Harry already had a good idea as to Topher's questions, and he was worried as to how to answer them, knowing he didn't even know the answers himself.

'Well, did he say anything about the questions you can ask him?' asked Hermione.

'No, not really. He suggested asking if he was loyal to Hogwarts and our side, and why he will be asking the questions he's asking. He said there is a reason, but that I couldn't know right now.' Hermione gave a sigh, and her brow lowered slightly in thought. She was biting her bottom lip absently, something that made Harry smile for a moment.

'That is interesting. Well, he is right, aside from using Veritaserum, an Unbreakable Vow would make sure he was telling the truth, or that he wouldn't do anything other than what he says. Of course, you'd have to tell the truth as well, so make sure the caster is someone you trust' Hermione advised. Ron, who was sitting on the chair from the desk, which he moved to sit with the other two chairs around the fireplace, nodded.

'Yeah mate. Hey, how about McGonagall? I can imagine she wouldn't let Topher step over the line without a smack.' Harry already thought of Professor McGonagall, and was actually going to ask if she made the most sense.

'Well, I have a week to figure it all out. He asked me to get back to him in Friday's lesson.' Ron shifted in his chair at the mention of lessons.

'Oh, by the way, did you guys finish the Potions essay that's due on Tuesday? I mean, three feet on the Head Shrinking Potion. No one with any size head could write that much on it!'

'I have four and a half feet on it already' Hermione remarked to the fire, turning to give Ron a playful smile. Ron retorted with a sarcastic grin, and Harry was pleased to see them getting along better.

'Speaking of potions, how is our little cauldron doing?' asked Harry, referring to the Horcrux potion. Hermione looked at her watch.

'It should be ready by Wednesday. I'm still really worried about how it could go, but we need to try. Do you think we should tell McGonagall? I mean, what happens if something goes wrong?'

'We'll just have to make sure nothing goes wrong then, now won't we?' Harry stated assertively. Ron got up, and put his chair back to the desk.

'I have to go finish this. Professor Fourmove is pretty strict with essays. If you're going by the library Hermione, if you wanted-'

'Yes, I'll come by and help Ron. I need to write this week's schedule for Prefect rounds, but I should be down in a little. Besides, I have some reading to do in the library anyways' Hermione said, as she gave a stretch in her chair.

'Now there's a surprise' Ron huffed only to Harry, as he walked down the corridor and out of the East Tower.

'You guys seem to be doing alright' Harry commented.

'Yes, well, we are doing much better. Thank you again for your help. You know Ron better than me in some senses, and just letting him come around was best. Of course, with his potions essay I couldn't not help him, considering if you want to go anywhere from here, you have to pass the library' she added with a smile. She got up, and made her way to the desk, where she kept the old charms book Dumbledore gave to her along with the Prefect schedules. She unlocked the dozen or so protective charms on the drawer, and took it out the parchment rolls for the schedules, glancing back to see Harry still staring into the hearth in thought.

'Are you going to talk to Dumbledore's portrait about your scar?' she asked carefully. Harry stirred from his thought, which was focused more on Topher's question and his feelings towards the other person in the room, and allowed his head to fall.

His scar. Again, he was reminded of it. He hadn't been to the Headmistresses office since the week before, and he did not put a thought as to when he would return there. Hermione seemed to know what was going on in Harry's head.

'You need to go and talk to him Harry. He must have put a large amount of thought into it. Plus, you can ask him about Topher's proposal about the Unbreakable Vow, and if he knows about the Cassus Animus' she suggested, moving back to her chair.

'How do I know he's not holding other secrets from me?' Harry asked, to Hermione and himself.

'Dumbledore had his reasons, but just ask him. He's not a bad man Harry. Go talk to him' she advised. Harry sighed, and again realized Hermione was right. He couldn't avoid Dumbledore forever. He bid Hermione farewell, and went to the Headmistresses Office. Professor McGonagall was there, but she was just leaving as Harry entered.

Grey daylight was bathing the room in monochrome colours. Harry looked across the room, and found Dumbledore's portrait looking at him directly. Harry approached quietly, the other portraits in the room sitting silent as the Head Boy came to Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore gave Harry a placid smile, and Harry felt even worst about his last "conversation" with his former Headmaster.

'I was worried you would never come back Harry' Dumbledore said.

'I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you' Harry expressed solemnly.

'No Harry, I am sorry. Once again, kept something from you that I shouldn't have, and made the same mistake twice. From now on, there will be no secrets, agreed?' Harry nodded, and found himself more relaxed. Dumbledore, living or in portrait form, always had a way of making Harry feel calm, even after a bad conversation.

'So, I gather you're here for more of an explanation?' Dumbledore asked, Harry nodding.

'Well, years before you were born I had strong evidence that Voldemort created Horcruxes. It was a growing concern of course, since his power was rising quickly at the time. When I heard of your parents from Hagrid, I went to Godric's Hollow, and found them, along with Voldemort's wand, and I checked its last spell. I thought at first it was a Killing Curse that he tried on you, but as you saw, it was not a green light, but a green cloud, which coalesced into the shape of your scar. Once I saw that, I realized what actually happened. He did not try to kill you, but to mark you with a Horcrux.'

'Why did he do it though?' Harry asked.

'Remember Harry, Voldemort wanted his Horcruxes to be worthy, things of prominence and importance. He knew you had a power to defeat him from the prophecy, and in that, he found you worthy. He knew you would become a powerful wizard, and I think he wanted to remind you of him' Dumbledore explained.

'Remind me?'

'Think of it, every single time you look in a mirror, you look at your scar. It has made you famous. People hear your name, and always know about your scar. No matter how powerful you would become as a wizard, he believed you would always have that scar, reminding you that no matter how strong you became, you would never be as powerful as him. That, and the irony of having a Horcrux on the one person who could defeat him I believe would be very appeasing to Voldemort.'

'So how do I get rid of it? Harry asked.

'That was something I worked on for many years. Minerva suggested I remove the scar, but I knew that could activate the Horcrux. You can't use the potion, because that would require putting your head in it, which would surely cause you to die. I believed myself close to a solution, but the events of last year caused me to abandon my search for the time. I had to, in the end, give my research to another. He is making progress, but it is taking a lot of work.'

Who is it?'

'Professor Terrwynebas. I knew his father well, and I watched Topher grow up little by little. Loosing his mother in such a way was hard on him, and then his father just as he was coming of age. He has had a tough life, and I know he would want to help you.' Harry was stunned by this realization.

'Is that why he's been reading those old scrolls? He said he was doing research, but why didn't he tell me it was about me?' Harry asked.

'He probably has his reasons. I told him to be cautious with you, since I knew you would be apprehensive with a new professor wanting to help you so much.'

'He asked me to take an Unforgivable Vow with him' Harry exposed. Dumbledore moved in his portrait for a moment, but nodded thoughtfully.

'Well, it is up to you Harry. If you desire my advice, then it would simply be to trust your instincts. I gave Topher a very important assignment, which ties greatly to destroying the Horcruxes, and to you.' Harry understood, and now hearing about Topher's assignment, felt himself leaning towards accepting the Unbreakable Vow, if only slightly.

'We found the potion by the way, in my mother's potion's book. It's almost ready to try' said Harry.

'That's very good Harry. Now all you need is to find one of the Horcruxes to use it with. Have you found any leads?' Dumbledore asked. Harry tilted his head in wonder for a moment, but remembered he never told Dumbledore about the locket. Harry explained how the locket from the cave was a fake, and how he found out the identity of R.A.B. as well as finding the Horcrux in Grimmauld Place. At first Dumbledore didn't seem too surprised, but by the end he was excited and proud for Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

'That is excellent Harry! I could tell when I grasped the locket from the basin that it was a fake. That must be the reason why Regulus was killed. He must have been put in charge of the locket, like Lucius Malfoy and the Diary, and was intending on destroying it. He must have been killed before he could, but hiding it in Grimmauld Place was brilliant of him to do. I am slightly amazed that I did not notice it at Grimmauld Place, but you say it was in Kreacher's cupboard? That may explain it. I was never fond of that house, and by no means spent much time in it, let alone searching it. I can imagine it was not an exciting task.' Harry laughed, knowing full well it was quite the opposite of exciting.

'Is there anything we should know about the potion before using it?' Harry asked, getting back on topic.

'Don't put your hand, or any other part of your body in it for one thing' Dumbledore said.

'Is that what happened to you?'

'Yes, and it was foolish, but needed. Since the Horcrux was in a ring, I gathered wearing the ring would release it. You can't just put the Horcrux in the potion, you have to put it in, and release it. I put the ring on, and the Horcrux activated. I had to dip my hand in, however the soul was aggressive, and moved to my forearm. I had to put up to my elbow in the potion for the soul to loose its power. It was a painful experience I would hope you not to endure.'

'So how do you think the locket is activated?'

'More than likely in the same fashion as the ring. You must have found it with its chain correct?' he asked. Harry nodded. 'Then you must have to put the locket on for it to open. It's our luck that no one did put it on while it resided at Grimmauld.'

The door to the office opened, and Professor McGonagall came back inside with some scrolls of parchment in her hands, and a distraught look on her face.

'Potter, I must ask if you could continue this conversation another time. I have something important to talk to Professor Dumbledore' she stated to Harry. Harry bid farewell to Dumbledore and McGonagall, left the office, and headed back to the East Tower, noticing as he passed the library Hermione helping a confused looking Ron. Harry walked up to his dormitory, and opened up his trunk, reaching deep until he felt the cold metal of the locket. He took it out, and observed it carefully.

'In three days . . .'

Three days however proved to be a long time. With a prefects meeting on the Monday night, and their potions essays due on Tuesday, Wednesday seemed like it never wanted to come. When it did finally arrive, the day dragged on forever to Harry as he kept waiting anxiously for the night to come.

Finally when supper came, Harry devoured his meal, and bound his way up to the East Tower quickly. Unfortunately, he ran into Professor Trelawney along the way. She seemed like the year before, or any time for that matter, walking aimlessly through the castle picking out cards in a deck. Of course, Harry tried to dart down another hallway, but her magnified eyes found Harry all too easily in the empty corridor.

'Oh my dear boy, you are troubled I see. The Inner-eye can look deeper than the normal, sometimes a trouble for those gifted like I' she said. Harry could see the stairs to the library and East Tower. He knew getting away from Professor Trelawney would not prove easy, with her ramblings. She was already shuffling through her cards worriedly. Harry felt like the stairs were tormenting him, being so close yet so far away.

'I see most horrible times ahead for you my dear. Evil creeps at the seams, and be weary of those around you. Those seeming untrusting may not be so. I see you are searching . . . for shadows I believe. This quest has a murky ending, but it will come to pass sooner than you believe, and are prepared for' she expressed overly-elaborately. She took her deck of cards, and shuffled them once more, Harry trying to side step her but was unable to, as she moved closer and mimicked his steps. She flamboyantly took a card out of the deck, and shivered at it. Harry had no doubt it foretold death in his future.

'The hanged man,' she whispered hauntingly. 'Abandonment. Sacrifice. I see a difficult decision approaching . . .' Harry actually looked at the card, showing a man hanging upside down from his feet scratching it head, and laughed inwardly. The hair of the man looked much like his own.

'Sorry Professor, I have to go' Harry finally got in, as he side stepped his way past the Professor. Just as Harry walked past, she grabbed his wrist, and took a card from under her many shawls.

'Keep this person close' she said wildly, sticking the card in Harry's other hand. She immediately turned and walked away, looking in odd directions and muttering to herself. Harry stood wonder-some for a moment, then continued on his way to the East Tower, sticking the card in his pocket without looking at it. _Probably another death card_ he thought as he climbed the stairs.

Once he entered the common room, he found Hermione already there with the cauldron, the entire room filled with a dull purple fog. The cauldron was smaller than he imagined it would be, almost the size of a muggle basketball. But when he thought of it, the Horcruxes weren't that big really, aside from Voldemort's snake.

As Harry continued inwards, the smell of rotten vegetables mixed with sour milk hit him like a tidal wave. He staggered back when he inhaled, feeling his rushed supper come up on him with a pungency. Hermione looked over, and saw Harry's reaction to the smell.

'Nulfragus' she charmed. Immediately Harry's sense of smell was gone, and he could breath without his food churning. Harry thanked Hermione, and moved over to the simmering cauldron next to Ron, who was watching the thick black liquid apprehensively.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Ron said dreadfully, looking up at Harry.

'We'll take it slow. If there are any problems, we'll get Professor McGonagall or Madam Pompfrey. Is it ready?' Harry asked, unable to keep the shakiness out of the last sentence. Hermione stirred the tar-like potion, nodded apprehensively, and Harry made his way around the room. 'I'll go get the Horcrux.'

Harry walked up to his dormitory, and found the locket in the bottom of his trunk where he left it. He looked at the ornate serpentine S imprinted on its face, and bound his way back down to the common room. Both Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet away from the potion waiting for Harry.

'So do we just throw it in and duck?' Ron asked.

'No. Dumbledore told me we have to activate it.' Harry moved closer to the liquid, and could feel his hands tingling with worry.

'How do you think it's activated? We couldn't open it before remember' Hermione said, looking worriedly at the locket in Harry's hand.

'Dumbledore thinks you need to have it around your neck to open it.' Harry took the chain, and started pulling it over his head.

'Harry no! I'll do it' Ron said. Harry shook his head, and placed the chain over his head, and around his neck.

'No Ron. Even you said I was best at defence, and I you need to know how to do Occlumency for this' Harry said firmly. Harry was bending the truth a little, but he didn't want anything to happen to Ron. A lot of things could go wrong, and Harry couldn't start to explain how he would feel if Ron was hurt, or worst. This was Harry's job; Ron and Hermione, he promised himself, would come as far from harm as possible.

Ron looked to Hermione for support, but found none. Hermione merely glanced at Harry, and nodded. Harry was glad she didn't try to convince him not to. Harry moved closer to the cauldron, and Ron and Hermione stood on the other side facing him.

'I'll need you to open it once it's under' Harry requested. Hermione nodded, her eyes wide with worry, and her brow contorted oddly, showing her fear. Harry gave her a warm smile, telling her it would be alright. She grinned back weakly, and Harry looked to the tar coloured potion. He gradually leaned over, allowing the locket to dangle over the surface, and slowly lowered himself until the locket was fully immersed and no longer visible. The potion continued to sit still, and Harry looked up to Hermione again, who had her wand pointing to were the locket would be.

'Patefacio'

A roar, much like that of wind barreling its way through a wind tunnel filled the entire common room. The potion was bubbling violently, and dark green fumes were erupting off its surface. Harry felt the locket tug itself downward, pulling Harry's face closer to the surface. Harry wildly reached out, and both Hermione and Ron grabbed his arms to help support him. The locket continued to weigh heavier, as the potion bubbled even more, and began turning violet.

The chain started turning black close to the potion's surface as if corroding, and the blackness slowly slithered its way up towards Harry. Harry began panicing, as the locket continued to weight him down, the chain digging into his neck painfully. He could hear Voldemort's evil laugh enter his mind, followed by his snake like voice, and he closed his eyes to keep control.

'You try and destroy my Horcrux? You will learn that no one can stop Lord Voldemort' the voice seethed. Harry could feel the chain begin to shake, and Voldemort's voice began speaking again in Harry's head, all the while his scar flaring up in pain. Ron made a quick move and held Harry's shoulders so his head wouldn't fall into the cauldron, but it was hard. The locket was pulling Harry into the portion with a force neither of them could equal. Hermione saw the anguish on Harry's face as it moved closer to the surface, took her wand, and cut the chain before the blackness reached his neck. Voldemort's voice immediately stopped as the chain fell entirely into the potion, and Harry flew backwards several steps with fright, along with Ron and Hermione.

Harry tried steadying himself, and succeeded slightly, giving Ron and Hermione, who still look concerned, and nod towards the cauldron, his scar still searing. The three quickly went back to the potion, and found it churning and turning a horrible greenish-brown. It continued for a moment, before calming instantly. The howling sound stopped, and Harry looked apprehensively at Ron and Hermione.

They looked back at the potion, and just as they leaned, a piercing scream hit the three of them as they covered their ears, Harry only covering one as his other hand was drawn to his scar. The potion's surface shimmered, and began reflecting a shadowy face. Harry looked, and found the face of Tom Riddle from the memories he saw last year, yelling out in what had to be horrible pain. The face slowly dissolved away, along with the scream, and the potion slowly turned putrid green. Once it settled, the face and the scream gone, the locket floated to the top, along with the broken chain. The three friends stood for a few moments just staring at the cauldron, the mist breaking up in the room, and Harry looked to Ron and then Hermione.

'Thanks for keeping me here' he said. Hermione looked at Harry, tears in her eyes, and she hugged him ferociously. Harry, the elation of surviving what happened, and once more finding himself hugging Hermione, returned the hug heartily. He closed his eyes, and the soft flowery honeysuckle once again filled his head. Harry didn't care about his earlier thoughts from the week, or how his sense of smell came back, and he inhaled the scent of her hair deeply. His hands wrapped around her waist, and found himself smiling at the multitude of sensations he was feeling, which was causing his chest to flutter.

He felt Hermione easing, and he reluctantly let go. She smiled up at him with bleary eyes, and she gave a glance at Ron. Harry turned, and found Ron with a small grin on his face. Harry stood in front of him, and the two embraced in a brotherly hug. They held it for a moment, before breaking smiling at each other. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, laughed lightly, and embraced as friends. Harry watched and was glad to see them back to normal. They let go, and the three looked back at the cauldron. Hermione vanished the now worthless potion, leaving the open locket and broken chain. Harry picked it up, and looked at it thinking.

'What should we do with it?' Ron asked. Harry grasped his hand around it, and decided.

'Keep it. In the end, Voldemort might like to know what's happen to his precious trinkets' Harry said. A mischievous smile grew on Ron's face, and Harry found himself bouncing back upstairs with the now useless locket. Harry placed it back in his trunk, and upon closing it, couldn't help himself laughing with contentment at what happened.

They destroyed a Horcrux. They were actually succeeding. Best of all, no one was hurt. They found a Horcrux, a way to destroy it, they made the potion, and pulled it off without trouble. Harry stood up, and found himself so full of energy and happiness that he jumped up in the air with glee. He fell onto his bed, and placed his hands on his face laughing. His mind was already looking ahead to his next task.

He took his hands and placed them behind his head while he stared at the ceiling of his four poster smiling happily. He laughed, as he took the playing card that Professor Trelawney gave him out, knowing already which card she gave him even though not looking at it.

This last moment with Hermione made Harry realize the truth to Topher's question. He knew the answer. He laughed at Trelawney's advice to "keep this person close". He definately planned to do that now. He put the card above him, and flipped it over to show the face: the queen of hearts.

--

Harry thought over the next days, and decided to go through with the Unbreakable Vow. Hermione and Ron helped him research it, and pick out questions to ask. Topher said he would keep his questions clean, but said nothing about Harry's. He picked three things to get reassurance or answers too, and was able to get Professor McGonagall to meet him and Topher the Saturday night. 

'An Unbreakable Vow! Potter, are you sure?' Professor McGonagall asked on the Saturday night in the defence classroom. They kept it there so that there would be no problems. Plus, after the vow was complete, they would discuss the answers between each other.

'I'm sure Professor. This is just a way to make sure we answer each other's questions truthfully' Harry reassured. Topher nodded.

'Yes Professor, that's it. You have permission to break the Vow if any of my questions are out of line. Only mine. Harry can ask anything he wants. Two Vows for Harry, Three for me, that's it.' McGonagall looked to Harry again, and he smiled to tell her it was alright. She nodded slowly, and the two men placed their arms on Topher's desk, locking them together. Harry was first to speak.

'Will you Topher, tell me truthfully if you are loyal to Hogwarts and myself, before leaving this classroom?'

'I will' he answered, a sting of flame coming out of Professor McGonagall's wand and placing around their arms. It felt warm to Harry's skin, like the electric blanket Dudley had that Harry was never allowed to use.

'Will you Harry, tell me truthfully if you are fighting Voldemort before leaving this classroom?'

'I will' Harry responded, and another thread of fire burst from Professor McGonagall's wand, and wrapped itself around their arms, creating a crossing weave of fire.

'Will you Topher, tell me truthfully why you are asking these questions tonight, before leaving this classroom?'

'I will.' Again, another band of flame wrapped around their arms. The strings of fire didn't bind closely to Harry's arm, but kept his hand locked with Topher's. Topher's last question was next, and he knew Professor McGonagall would think of breaking the Vow with it.

'Will you Harry, tell me truthfully if you are in love with Hermione Granger, before leaving this classroom?' Professor McGonagall looked wildly at Topher, then Harry.

'Do you want me to break it Harry?' she asked, himself taking notice of his first name. He shook his head, and looked back at Topher.

'I will.' With that, yet another cord of flame wrapped around their arms. Harry could barely see his arm now, it encased in so many strings. Harry had only his last question to ask, then he could get his answers.

'Will you Topher, tell me truthfully why I should trust you, before leaving this classroom?' Harry found it surprising that Topher smiled at this, but nodded.

'I will.' The final chord of fire spewed out of Professor McGonagall's wand, and overlaid the other strings. Professor McGonagall moved her wand, and placed it on Harry and Topher's hands.

'Solfragis Perletum.' The fire that incaspulated their arms slowly dissolved into their skins. It did not hurt Harry, but it was on the brink of hot. Once the fire was gone, Harry and Topher let go and bid Professor McGonagall farewell. Once she was gone, Topher locked the door to the classroom, gave a swish of his wand, and came back to sit down. He was smiling, and Harry was a little too, finally glad he would know the truth.

'Now Harry, realize that we must tell the truth. If one of us doesn't, it'll be obvious when that person walks out of the room and dies. Don't be worried' he said quietly as Harry's face probably showed his sudden concern. He knew he would tell the truth, but he worried if he made a mistake and didn't. 'Just tell the truth as you know it, and it'll be fine.' Harry took a breath, and calmed.

'O.K. I'll go first to easy you a little. So, firstly yes, I am loyal to Hogwarts, and to you Harry. From the time I arrived here in September, I have always been loyal to you and Hogwarts, and all those opposed to Lord Voldemort.' Harry smiled, however feeling a little upset that he didn't just trust Topher. Then again, the scene from last week's lesson made him remember why he was being cautious.

'You're next question' Topher said, scratching his chin trying to remember, 'was why I am asking these questions to you tonight. The answer, for the first, is because I want to know for sure you are fighting Voldemort. You say you are, but I want to confident that it is true. The second question . . . is because Dumbledore asked me to find out' he explained. Harry's mouth could not stop from falling open.

'Dumbledore told you to ask me about Hermione?' Harry replied in disbelief.

'Well, not specifically Hermione, but yes, he did. He said your fate would reside with your love; and who you loved would become very important this year. I asked you right away to see if there was already a lady in your life, but you said no. I realized afterwards I came on too strong, but when I found that memory of you and Hermione hugging, I could tell there was something about that girl. When I saw you two around the castle, I knew then you were in love, even if not admitting it. With asking you now, it makes it much easier since if it true, we can move onto more difficult training and away from Occlumency and Legilimency for a time. If not, well, then it is no concern for us now.'

'Why would the person I love be important? Does it have anything to do with your research?' Harry asked.

'Yes, in a sense. Who you love gives you focus, and power. You've already been using it with Occlumency. That memory of you and Hermione, it was forcing itself in front of other memories. It's something I've heard about in texts, but never experienced. It is a remarkable feat to accomplish, and you did it with ease, focusing your mind and getting lost in that memory. Other powers and focus can come, and that's part of my research.' He opened his bottom drawer of his desk, and pulled out the old parchment rolls, laying one out to show Harry. It was written in runes and other strange writings.

'This ties in with your last question, why should you trust me. You should, because of the help I have given you, and what I've been doing to aid you without your knowledge. These are very old texts, some dating back to Egypt. Dumbledore said having love in your case is very old magic, so I've had to research far back. I've had no luck really, except a small bit on this page here' he said, pointing to a corner with characters surrounding a gold snake eating its own tail, a stick figure man on the right surrounded by black demon like creatures, and another stick figure man surrounded by outlined demons.

'What is it?' Harry asked wondrously.

'I'm not sure. The runes are very ancient, but from what I've deciphered, it tells of a magic that uses the love of one person to save them, while the hate of another destroy them. I've looked up more of the symbols, but they have many odd meanings. This figure in the middle though' he said, pointing to the snake, 'is an Oroborus.'

'A what?' Harry inquired.

'An Oroborus. A snake eating its own tail. It's symbolized throughout history as the cyclic nature of the world, both in the magical and muggle world. How everything comes back to itself in the end. What I think it means' he continued, moving his eyes away from the parchment and to Harry, 'is that this magic is connected somehow to how a person has been in the past. Sort of like the past catches up to them. The dark figure' he explained, pointing to the stick man surrounded by the black demons, 'I believe is an evil man. The demons are black and menacing, and the pose of the man suggests pain. The other figure however has light demons, and he stands erect. This magic may use the actions of the man against him. If this is the case, this is what you need to fight Voldemort. All the deaths he's caused would be forced back on him, and he would surely perish. You on the other hand, have never killed anyone, and have acted only out of defence and love. You would live' he finished.

'Is there anything else?' Harry asked. Topher sighed, and rolled up the parchment again, putting it back in the bottom drawer.

'Sadly no. I have to go and find more scrolls and check, but they are hard to find. This magic is ancient, very ancient. The scroll I showed you is from Rome, around 300 A.D. It tells of a tail from ancient Egypt about this magic, but even it is incomplete and shotty in detail. Most surviving scrolls from ancient Egypt are now in the Ministry of Magic, and are impossible to get to. But now that you know my allegiance, why I asked these questions, and my research, you believe I'm on your side and you can trust me?' Topher asked. Harry took his seat, amazed at how much Topher had been researching and helping Harry without his knowledge.

'I do, and I'm sorry I didn't earlier' Harry said.

'I told you Harry, never let your guard down. But thank you. Now, I've answered your questions, so it's your turn. Are you fighting Voldemort?'

'Yes, in as many ways as I can' Harry affirmed. He knew the next question was coming, and he could feel his chest shivering answering it.

'Excellent. Now Harry, be honest; are you in love with Hermione?'

Harry thought back to that summer night, so long ago now, and the feeling that spread through him. He remembered her at the Bill and Fleur's wedding, and in that amazing dress. Seeing her in the Head's compartment on the Express, and feeling so right sitting next to her, and all the times in the common room they spent together swept through his mind. Lastly the hug he shared only three days earlier, and how he never wanted to leave it, and all the times in years before he spent with Hermione.

He knew the answer, and there was no doubt or hesitation in his response.

'Yes.'

**_Spell / Name Meanings:_**  
**Nulfragus** - L. nul: no, fragro: to smell (Nulfragus - no smell)  
**Patefacio** - L. patefacio - to open (Patefacio to open)  
**The Unbreakable Vow Spell, Solfragis Perletum **- L. fragilis: fragile / breakable, solus: only / alone, per: by, letum: death (Solfragis Perletum - only breakable by death)


	17. Christmas Tradition

- CHAPTER SEVENTEEN -

_**Christmas Tradition**_

'This is getting out of hand! Look at this' Ron said while looking over the Daily Prophet.

It was the first week of December, and the ending of November saw Death Eater attacks increase dramatically, muggle attacks the most. It was rumored among the students that the Ministry was starting to crumble under the overwhelming pressure. Obliviators worked almost non stop, jumping from place to place to keep muggles in line, and cover stories in muggle newspapers were becoming comical. The Daily Prophet had a field day when the Ministry used a sudden forest fire as the cause for destroying four muggle homes just north of Bury St. Edmunds in East Anglia. No forests grew within twenty kilometers of the houses, since they were all farms.

The wizarding world was also under immense pressure, even Hogwarts. Within the last few weeks, Aurors could be found patrolling the corridors more, and Umbridge was beginning to encroach on students, stopping them in the halls and interrogating them. Professor McGonagall got wind of her actions quickly, and put an end to it, but everyone was still on edge with the mounting tension.

'Well, more students won't be coming back after Christmas break then I guess' Harry responded to the article. A family of half blooded wizards was found murdered in their house the day before. What separated this from the other families massacred was that the father was an Auror, and the mother a Ministry official for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Both served for years in the Ministry, and had two daughters, eleven and eight. The Dark Mark was found over their home, located somewhere in Northampton. It shook many of the families in Britain, and some students were already gone from Hogwarts, while many others questioned if they would be returning to the school after the Christmas break.

'I do hope enough students stay. I mean, Hogwarts is still one of the safest places to be. The last attack to happen even close to the castle was in Banchory over a month ago' Hermione remarked, taking a bite of her toast. Harry, like so many times lately, found his eyes lingering on Hermione for a moment, taking careful notice of her appearance. She looked refreshed, energetic and ready for the day with books in hand, like she did most mornings. He couldn't help but feel more alive when he saw her, even on mornings when he was extremely tired.

'We have our own things to worry about anyways. Are you two still up to seeing Hagrid today?' Harry asked. The three of them finally made their way to Hagrid's a few weeks earlier, but it was a short visit. Hagrid told them the Centaurs were causing some grief for Grawp, so he couldn't leave him alone as much. They all decided to meet up again later, and Hagrid mentioned this particular morning being best. It was a Saturday, so time was available for the trio as well.

Ron, who was taking a drink of his pumpkin juice, put it down and gave a frown. 'Sorry Harry. I'm working on that defence project Professor Terrwynebas set. I have to go and check who I'm partnered with, so I can get a good start at it. I'm just hoping it's not Nott. He's such a pompous slug' Ron expressed.

Topher told the sixth and seventh years that the next assignment would be in advanced defence. They would be paired with someone else in the class, and their project was to find how best the two's magical abilities could be merged for defensive purposes. Topher at the time still had to make the pairings, but said they would be done by the Saturday morning.

'I still want to see Hagrid, regardless of who I am partnered with. Even though he might go too hard on the Mulled Mead sometimes, I feel terrible not seeing him more, especially after what happened with Dumbledore' Hermione stated. Ron finished his pumpkin juice, and looked to Harry and Hermione.

'Well if you two go, tell Hagrid I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I need a good mark in defence, and if I pull this project off, Topher might start liking me.'

'What do you mean start? He does like you' Harry asserted.

'He's stricter on me, like I need to prove something. I asked him why, and he said I need it. A bunch of rubbish if you ask me, I think he gets off on it' Ron alleged. Hermione rolled her eyes, but only so that Harry noticed.

The three started their way to the Defence classroom, and met up with Luna and Ginny along the way. They were wondering themselves who they would get paired with. Topher gave no specifics as to how he was matching the students. All they knew was that a presentation of each pairs combined magic was due the last day before Christmas break.

'Hey, maybe we'll be paired up! That'd be fun' Ginny said to Luna, who was, as usual, floating along the corridors and absently gazing out the windows or around the hallways. Harry wondered sometimes what went through her mind when she looked like this, which was most of the time.

'I've been told stories of combined magic, and wonder if Professor Terrwynebas knows about Letifer Lightning' Luna said distantly.

'Letifer Lightning?' Ginny asked, Hermione rolling her eyes for the second time that morning, making Harry grin once more. Her eyes set back on Harry, and he suddenly found it hard to do anything but smile weakly at her.

'It's a deadly lightning that kills people who try to combine magic. It strikes one in every thirty eight thousand wizards, roughly speaking' Luna explained. Ron stifled his laughter as they came to the classroom doorway.

' "Roughly speaking" ' Ron remarked to Harry as they walked through the doorway.

Topher was once again looking over the ancient parchments. His appearance told Harry he found time to sleep, which Harry was glad to see. Topher quickly flicked his wand, and the parchments rolled up, and flew into his bottom drawer.

'Here for your pairing I presume?' he asked to the group of five. They all nodded quietly, and Topher moved to the side of the room, and retrieved a wicker basket; placing it on his desk, and motioning the group to come closer.

'Rather than pair you myself, and get many complaints, I've placed all your names in this basket. The basket will pick the pairs, and spit them out. All you have to do is say your name, and your name, along with your partner's will pop out. So who is up first?' he asked contentedly. He seemed quite excited about this choosing process.

The five were apprehensive at first, but Ginny stepped forward, and moved in front of the basket.

'Ginny Weasley' she said to the basket. A small piece of parchment floated out, followed by another. The two combined into one single piece, and floated onto the desk. Ginny picked it up, and her shoulders fell.

'I'm with Neville' she frowned looking back at Luna. Luna smiled back, and Ginny walked back to the group. 'Oh well, always up for a challenge' she added lightly.

Neville, in the last few months, improved vastly in defence. He still had some problems, like everyone else, but he learned quickly. His clumsiness, although still apparent, was diminishing, and his attitude started showing it. He no longer hunched when walking or kept quiet like years before; now he walked straight, and spoke clear and confidently. He even helped out students in lower years with Herbology homework, being that he was at least tied for top with Hermione in that subject. Harry noticed how students gave him respect now, and he was glad to see it.

'Alright, Ron you're next' Topher said. Ron walked up and said his name, and the same method of selection occurred once more. Ron shakily took the parchment, and let out a laugh, turning around looking astounded.

'I'm doing the project with Luna' he revealed. Harry looked over to Luna for a response, but found none. She just stared at Ron, smiled, one of her hands playing with her blonde hair.

'Excellent. Now Harry' Topher said, motioning towards the basket. Ron staggered back between Hermione and Luna, and looked back to Harry. Harry cautiously said his name, and two pieces of parchment came out, combining into one. Harry bent down and looked at the names, feeling himself instantly blush.

'Hermione' he stated. He turned, and found Hermione looking relieved, and smiling. Harry walked back, and pocketed the parchment. He turned back to see Topher smiling with both sides of his mouth.

'Alright, well, off you go! Harry, a word please' he asked. Hermione told Harry she would wait outside the classroom, and the rest left, Ron talking to Luna about practicing. Harry walked back to Topher's desk, and looked at the basket, then Topher.

'Did you do that on purpose?' he questioned discontentedly. Harry admitted he was in love with Hermione, but he didn't want Topher playing matchmaker.

'Believe me Harry, I didn't. I charmed the basket into pairing people who had some magical connection. The whole point of this project is to find what that connection is. The basket may have thought you and Ron could be paired, maybe even you and Luna, but you and Hermione seemed to have the strongest connection. But I'll say again, I didn't tell it to pair you two specifically. I am however looking forward to what connection you find.' Harry looked away to the window to avoid Topher's smile again, knowing he would blush once more.

'You wanted to talk about something?' Harry asked, remembering Hermione was waiting, as was Hagrid.

'Yes. I was talking to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore about my lessons, and I found a problem. Dueling will take too long for me to cover. We have too many important topics to learn, and I can't cut any of them without leaving serious gaps. I would love to just teach a dueling outside class, but I don't have the time. I have to continue research, and my own defence learning. When said I couldn't teach dueling, Dumbledore mentioned you.' Topher took his seat, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head, and Harry sat down in front of the desk.

'Harry, a few years ago, you ran a dueling club correct? Now I know you have enough on your plate as it is, but this is something students need to understand. You know this better than any of them. Would you be willing to restart this club?'

Harry honestly didn't want to start Dumbledore's Army again. The DA was primarily a way for Harry to rebel against Umbridge when she took over in fifth year. He wanted others to learn dueling, and he enjoyed seeing students progress with spells, but it took time to make lessons, and teach them. In fifth year, Harry had the time to spare, but now, he didn't have enough of it. Adding more wood to the fire would not help keep it under control.

'Topher, I can't. I have too many things going right now; I don't have the time' Harry responded regretfully. Topher moved forward in his chair, and took an object out of his dark green robes. He glanced at it, and then looked at Harry.

'There is a way, you could have the time' he attested softly, taking the object and placing it on the desk for Harry to see. Harry leaned in, and picked it up carefully, remembering the last time he saw it; in third year, and around Hermione's neck.

'A Time Turner? But I thought using one was forbidden?'

'Not forbidden, just ill-advised. This Time Turner was Professor Dumbledore's. It belongs to Hogwarts now, but it's meant for special circumstances. Very special circumstances. If you agree to teaching, you would be allowed to use this to have the time available. You would only be allowed to use it for this dueling club, nothing else. Now, Hermione is waiting for you, so if I could have that please' he said, gesturing to the Time Turner. Harry handed it back, and he stood up, as did Topher.

'Think about it Harry. The professors are worried about students not coming back after Christmas. If you announce you're going to be teaching dueling classes in the new year, some might return for it. Let me know as soon as possible what your answer is' he said. Harry left the room, and he and Hermione made their way to Hagrid's hut. Harry mentioned Topher's proposal, and Hermione seemed to agree with him.

'I think it would be a wonderful thing to start the DA again. People need it Harry, more now than ever. Plus if what the Sorting Hat comes true, students will have to know how to duel in case the worst should happen' Hermione commented as they trudged through the snow. A path was carved out of the plain of snow that covered the ground, but it was very narrow, and getting good footing proved difficult.

A few times Hermione almost fell over, but Harry was quick to grab her. He could feel his insides shivering when he would have his hands on her sides helping her up. He had been close to Hermione like this before, but he found himself feeling very nervous now. A few times the thought of just kissing her crept in, but by time he decided no, she was already walking ahead of him, and he had to run to catch up.

Once they reached Hagrid's cabin, Harry gave a hollow knock on the door, and the two waited. It was cold outside, and both Harry and Hermione were keeping their arms close to themselves to preserve any warmth. Hagrid opened the door, and Harry instantly knew Hagrid was in a good mood.

'Harry, Hermione! Com'on in!' he boomed to the two of them, wearing an almost idiotic looking smile. Harry and Hermione exchanged odd looks, but thankfully entered. Once they took their winter robes, they saw the reason for Hagrid's smile.

'Bonjour Madame Maxime' Hermione charmed to the overly-large woman, who was sitting down at the table with Hagrid. Both of them were sitting within close distance, but did not seem to be in one of those lovey-dovey moods, something Harry was thankful for.

'Bonjour Miss Granger, Hagrid was joost telling me about you t-oo. Congratulation in receiving ze post of 'ead boy and girl' Madame Maxine said. Harry looked at Hermione apprehensively.

'You know Hagrid, we can come back another time if you'd like' he started, Hagrid putting up a waving hand in response.

'No, yeh not be needin' to do that Harry. Olympe here just stopped by for a spot 'o tea is all. Com'n pull up a chair' he said cheerfully. Harry and Hermione took two smaller wooden chairs from the side, and set them next to the large table. Once they sat down, silence filled the cabin for a moment, before Madame Maxime stood. Harry wondered if her head would hit the ceiling, but luckily it didn't.

'Well, I should get goe-ing. I 'ave busy-ness to do in 'ogsmede. Nice to see you 'arry and 'ermione' she expressed. Harry and Hermione waved goodbye, and Hagrid escorted her out the door. He looked back at Harry and Hermione, and the two gave him a contented smile before he closed the door. Once Harry heard the doorknob click shut, he turned to Hermione.

'They're definitely still going out' he declared. Hermione smirked as she looked back at the door.

'Well, I think it's a good thing. I couldn't imagine Hagrid trying with someone else. They are made for each other.'

'In more ways than one' Harry added. They looked at each other, and burst into chuckles, knowing full well what Harry meant. Their laughter died down slowly, and silence again filled the cabin. Harry was looking around the inside of the cabin, however his eyes periodically fell onto Hermione. Harry smiled a little when he noticed her twiddling her thumbs on her lap. She couldn't feel nervous too, could she?

'What are you doing for Christmas?' Hermione asked suddenly.

'Well, Ron's not sure if his parents will be staying at the Burrow. The Delacours invited them to France for Christmas, and Mr. Weasley's just waiting to see if he can make a secure Floo connected that will work properly. Sounds like they will be going though, so I'll probably be staying here. What about you?'

'I was planning on spending time with my parents and family, but I'm not sure if it will be safe. The Order put protection on my family, I asked them to over the summer, but you remember Remus' last letter. The Order is having a hard time, and they're stretched thin, so I might stay here. I can see my parents for a few days maybe, but not the whole time. Besides, we should use the time to research' she said matter of factly.

Mentioning staying at Hogwarts made the inside of Harry's stomach backflip, and sent his mind into thoughts of walking down deserted and chilly corridors with Hermione, hand in hand, stopping periodically to kiss, without a care as to if someone would find them.

'I'm sure you'll figure it out' Harry responded, shaking his head back to reality.

'Have you gotten any gifts yet?'

'No, not really. We haven't been to Hogsmede since the summer. Maybe when students go home I'll go and get some things. How about you?' Harry asked.

'Well, I have a few things, but I do need to get the bulk of gifts. Maybe if I stay, we can go together, Ron too' Hermione proposed.

'Sounds good' Harry said, as the door to the cabin opened up again, and Hagrid came barging in from the cold. He gave his head a shake, causing a cascade of frozen ice and snow to fall.

'Sorry 'bout that. Olympe and I haven't seen each other in a while' he explained, striding over and taking his usually seat, which creaked in protest to the weight being pushed on it.

'You two still seeing each other?' Hermione inquired. Hagrid shifted in his seat, causing it to creak even more.

'Well . . . I mean . . . I guess so, yeah. Wit' Dumbledore's death and all, we decided ter take 'er easy. I'm hopin' once all this is over wit', me and her can get tergether' he added sincerely. Harry looked at Hagrid for a moment, and was about to change topics when Hermione did it for him.

'How are things with Grawp and the Centaurs?' she asked, looking to Harry, who smiled for her thinking. Harry felt bad for Hagrid and Madame Maxime, but he knew how easily Hagrid could get emotional over things, and didn't want him to, at least not this visit.

'Grawpy's doin' alright'. The Centaurs are still causin' troubles, but I got'em in a good spot right now. I'm settin' up his Christmas Tree next week, yer welcome ta join me if yeh'd like' he invited cheerfully.

'Sorry Hagrid, we have a project for Professor Terrwynebas to do, and need the time' Harry replied. Hagrid nodded solemnly, but he was looking down again.

'Do you know Professor Terrwynebas Hagrid? You seemed pretty chummy with him at the beginning of the year' Hermione said.

'Topher? Yeh I know 'em. He's a good lad. Both parents dead, and livin' by himself by eighteen. Dumbledore, good man, gave him the position. He's good at defence against the dark arts' Hagrid explained. Hermione asked how he knew, and Hagrid seemed to lighten a bit, moving away from the more depressing topics.

'Met 'em last year, when Dumbledore had his meetin' with him. Found out his father, Torrin, was killed by them dirty rottin' Death Eaters just after You Know Who came back. He ended up livin' on his own fer a while, but Dumbledore watched'em. He came early in the summer an' helped me rebuild my hut, while I showed 'em around the castle. He's a good lad, and mighty good at defence. His father was an Auror Trainer.'

'An Auror Trainer? Do they exist?' Harry asked disbelievingly.

'Well, yeh gotta have trainers now don't yeh! 'Course he was, one o' the best Dumbledore told me. He was retired o'course, but he taught Topher a lot. After loos'n his wife, he wanted Topher ter be ready for anythin'. That's why he home school'd 'em. Didn' want ter take any chances.'

'Wow, I never knew' Hermione whispered. Hagrid got up, and made his way to the stove, and put a kettle on.

'Yeah, well, don't be tellin' him I told yeh that. I heard from Dumbledore mostly, and a little from himself. He's very quiet 'bout it all, 'specially wit' that friend of his' Hagrid said while looking over the stove.

'What friend?' Harry asked. Hagrid looked down at the kettle, then started shaking his head.

'I shouldn'a said that. Never you mind 'bout that' he instructed, upset at himself for letting out that information.

Although Harry wanted to know more about this friend, he knew not to push it. Hagrid was already in a worried state about all the happenings, and with the prospect of Hogwarts closing due to lack of students. Harry and Hermione stayed with Hagrid for a while, but had to get back to the castle to do more research.

As they bid farewell to Hagrid, they started their way back up to the castle. It was snowing now, and the sun had set already, giving the entire scene a wonderful blue hue. The snow, the castle, the sky; all of it was draped in ever darkening shades of sapphire. Hermione was walking in front of Harry, and even in the cold of the evening, he could still place the scent of her hair in the crisp night air.

'I'm famished. I swear, once I get to the castle, I'm going directly to the Great Hall' Hermione commented as she made her way up the snowy path, her feet crunching all the while.

'I think Ron must be coming off on you' Harry chuckled. Hermione stopped and turned in the path. She smiled sweetly at him, her hand quietly picking up some snow. Harry knew what was coming.

In a flash, both of them were pelting snow balls at each other, laughing all the while. The battle was in full swing, and Harry found himself cheerfully smiling as snow balls whipped by him, while he darted off the path and into the snowy embankments.

Harry was good at dodging Hermione's poorly aimed snow balls, and soon Hermione was running to the castle as fast as her feet would take her, Harry following quickly, throwing the odd snow ball at her back. Harry laughed when one would find its mark, as she would scream and try to run faster.

Soon after she entered the Entrance Chamber, Harry ran in behind her, and to his surprise, found the hall empty. Wondering, he turned around, only to get a snow ball square in the face. Hearing a girlish laugh, he wiped the snow off his face, and found Hermione standing in the doorway in a fit of laughter, propping herself up against the doorframe. Harry slowly walked over, and she put her hand up, trying to stop and catch her breath so she could speak.

'Truce?' she gasped, as she slowly came back to normal breathing, and stood up without the aid of the doorframe. She put her hand out to shake, and Harry took it, smirking all the while, knowing what lie in his left hand. They let go, and just as Hermione turned to close the doors, Harry took the small melting piece of ice he was hiding, and slipped it down the back of her shirt.

It was Harry's turn to laugh now, as she erupted into shivers, and gave off a high pitched, but soft cry, as the ice slowly made it down her back. Her arms immediately shot upwards to her shoulders, and she slowly turned around, her face shocked and appalled at Harry's action.

'Harry! That's ice cold!' she seethed as she gave another shiver. Harry still was laughing.

'Way to point out the obvious professor' he chuckled, receiving a slap on the shoulder.

'I'm going to get back at you Harry Potter' she threatened. Harry's laughter subsided, and he offered his arm. She shook herself for a moment, gave a relaxed smile, and accepting his arm, the two making their way to the Great Hall.

Many of their fellow sixth and seventh years were talking about the defence project as they ate. Neville and Ginny were talking to each other about practice times, while Ron mentioned he and Luna had already ruled out some possibilities for their combined magic.

'Well, it's not our patronus', or disarming. We spent a while just going over some different spells, and some combined, but nothing really big happened' he commented.

'Were you able to contain yourself while working?' Hermione asked.

'Once we started working, she turned out alright. She stopped all that "crumpled this" and "girfneimer that." She's actually pretty likable once she relaxes a little' he said, getting back to his chicken pie. Ginny whispered something to Hermione, and the two shared a small fit of giggles.

'What?' Ron asked.

'Do you have a thing for Luna?' she asked, breaking into giggles again. Ron's cheeks turned rosy, and her giggles increased, and spread to Hermione as well.

'Would you two keep it down!' Ron whispered loudly. Ginny put her hand to her mouth, and muffled her laughs. It took a bit of effort.

'Since when?' Hermione asked, her laughs able to stop before Ginny's.

'I don't know, just the last few months. Just don't be going and telling her' Ron requested. Ginny broke into another fit of giggles again, her face growing redder by the second from the constant laughing. 'What?' Ron said, beginning to get upset.

'Ronny and Loony, sittin' in a tree' she started, however not getting any farther from her and Hermione bursting into laughter again. It took Harry a lot of effort not to laugh as well, but he was luckily able to keep it to a smile. Ron of course, was not pleased.

For what must have been the first time in his life, Ron left his plate, which still had food on it, and left without looking back. Ginny's face fell as he got up, and she tried to tell him it was just joke, but Ron was concentrated too much in getting away from them to hear. Harry decided to try and go help, telling Hermione he would meet up with her later. Harry walked quickly out, and found Ron walking towards Gryffindor Tower.

'Hey Ron, relax. They were just joking' Harry assured as he got to his side.

'I know Harry. Ginny just reacted like Fred and George would. I just wish once they wouldn't laugh at me' he said quietly, slowing his pace as they started down an empty passage.

'They don't laugh at you Ron. Ginny . . . well, you are right, she has spent too much time around Fred and George, but she's just kidding when she does things like that. I think it's great you like Luna' Harry voiced. He was, of course, glad for Ron in more than one way. Now that he admitted he liked someone else, this meant he was over Hermione. At least Harry hoped that's what it meant.

'Well, thanks Harry. I mean, Luna is a weird one, but I like that about her. A lot of these girls, they're all the same. Hermione is different, but we didn't work out, which is fine. With Luna, she is different, and I just don't mean with the-' he turned his index fingers around the side of his head, making a crazy-like pose. 'She's changed a lot since fifth year.'

By this time, the two were walking up to the seventh floor, and to the Fat Lady. Ron gave the password, and the two entered the empty common room. Everyone was eating supper, so it was not surprising to find it empty.

Once they sat down, Ron gave a sigh, and looked at the fire with a sullen expression. Harry looked out the window, watching the white flakes of snow gather on the windowsill.

'Do you think it's ever going to end?' Ron asked.

'What?'

'This war. Lavender left yesterday after those attacks near her family's house, and even Seamus is talking about leaving. He said there are less attacks in Ireland, so he might be better to go there. I just get worried about Mum and Dad. Everyone knows we're blood traitors, and you know as much as I do, that some Death Eaters would love to sack home.' The picture from Harry's dream of the Dark Mark floated into his mind again, but he pushed it out quickly.

'It'll be over soon Ron. Don't worry about your folks, they'll be fine. Your mum could take on five Death Eaters, and would still have time to yell at them to tuck in their shirts' he said, receiving a smile from Ron. Harry looked over to the door, wondering when Hermione and Ginny would be getting here. Ron looked at Harry, then the door.

'So how was the visit with Hagrid?' he asked, breaking the quietness.

'It was alright. Madame Maxime was there visiting, but she left. Hagrid's doing alright though. Found out Topher's father was an Auror Trainer.'

'They have those?' Ron asked, Harry grinned.

'Yeah. I think I might ask Topher about it' Harry answered, looking back at the door. Ron smiled, as he looked at Harry, and how he was drumming his fingers on the couch without noticing.

'Do you like her mate?' he asked. Harry was still looking at the doorway, and snapped his head over when he realized Ron said something.

'Sorry, what?' said Harry. Ron chuckled.

'Do you like her?' he asked again. Harry's hand began to drum faster.

'Who?'

'Professor Trelawney. Who do you think! Hermione.' Harry took his drumming hand and clasped it in his other, to dampen it. It didn't work that well, and he found his hands sweating, knowing full well that Ron was looking right at him.

'I don't know' Harry answered. He didn't know how Ron would react, and didn't want to start a fight. Ron smiled again, and looked at Harry thoughtfully.

'Look mate, it's fine if you do. I think it'd be great if you did. I still like Hermione, but she's a friend. I won't hate you if you like her' he said wisely. Harry lowered his head and allowed a sigh out. He was extremely glad Ron understood the situation. He had to admit, he was also surprised by his comments, but they were men now, so being childish about problems didn't occur as much now.

'I do like her Ron, more than anyone else. I'm sorry' Harry expressed quietly.

'Sorry for what?' Ron asked oddly.

'About Ginny. I said I broke up with her so she'd be safe, and now I have a thing for another girl.'

'Ginny's fine Harry. Besides, I think she has a thing for a guy' Ron added.

'Who?'

'Heck if I know. She just said some guy she's friends with' he explained. Silence again filled the common room, and Harry looked up from the carpet.

'So what should I do?' Harry asked. He honestly didn't know. He liked Hermione, but didn't want to have Ginny mad at him.

'You like her right?' he asked again. Harry nodded, and he continued. 'Then go for it mate. If you're worried about Ginny, then just talk to her. For me, you and Hermione deserve each other' he approved. Harry was smiling at his comments, on a cloud knowing Ron was alright with him liking Hermione.

'Thanks Ron' he said. Ron extended his hand, and the two shook on it. Just then, the portrait hole opened up, and Hermione and Ginny entered.

'About time' Ron said to the two of them, standing up. Ginny walked across the room quickly and whispered something into Ron's ear. The height difference required Ginny to stand on her tip-toes, but she got her message through. Ron's expression turned stone cold and pale, and he looked at Hermione, then Ginny again.

'Oh no' he whimpered, sidestepping Ginny, and running out of the common room frantically. Ginny burst into laughter, as did Hermione as the portrait closed. Ginny turned and saw Harry's perplexed look.

'I told him Hermione and I talked to Luna, and we "accidentally" let it slip that he liked her' she said, laughing again.

'You never even talked to Luna, did you?' Harry asked sarcastically. Ginny continued to laugh, and shook her head. 'You guys are evil' Harry added, laughing himself. He could imagine Ron trying desperately to explain to Luna the situation. For once he would sound weirder than her. Ginny took a seat on one of the couches sighing, and Hermione went upstairs to the girl's dormitory.

'She asked if she could look at one of my spell books for something. She told me Professor Terrwynebas asked you to start up the DA again.'

'Yeah, I don't know, it's an idea. They don't even know who's coming back after Christmas' Harry explained, taking a seat next to Ginny on the couch.

'If you're teaching dueling, more people will return than you think. Trust me.' Harry smiled as his mind returned to Hermione, and he began twiddling his thumbs again. Ginny looked closely at Harry, then glanced up at the dormitory.

'Just ask her out Harry. She likes you' Ginny said out of the blue. Harry, shocked, looked at Ginny.

'Gin, we broke up-'

'We broke up because we wanted to. We're friends now Harry, and if you start going out with Hermione, believe me, I'll be very happy' she maintained. Harry sighed.

'Am I that obvious? Both you and Ron knew.'

'She's not sure about you liking her, but trust me, she likes you Harry. She has for years.' Harry couldn't believe what Ginny was saying, but had no time to digest it. The door opened, and Hermione came back down the stairs.

'Thanks Ginny. Should we get going Harry?' she asked, her face bathed in the amber light from the fire, flickering on her cheeks and intensifying the ripples in her hair. Harry couldn't help but stare at her, knowing that she liked him. She actually liked him. Harry had been wondering about it for a few weeks, and now he knew the truth. He nodded, and in the process of standing up, felt his knees shake. Ginny gave him a smile, and Harry and Hermione left Gryffindor Tower.

--

'Simula Protego!' Ron and Luna yelled together while standing back to back in the last defence class before Christmas. A blue transparent sphere enveloped the two of them, and Topher motioned some in the class to try throwing jinxes and spells at the two. Every spell bounced back from the orb, and Topher clapped, along with most of the class, at their combined magic.

'Excellent! A combined Shielding Charm. Very effective. I wouldn't be surprised if it could diffuse an Unforgivable Curse or two. Good job to both of you' Topher cheered. Ron and Luna moved to the side, and gave each other a hug in happiness.

Ron had, the night Ginny tricked him, made an utter fool of himself in front of Luna, but they started dating. Harry still hadn't come up with the nerve to tell Hermione the truth, but he was becoming edgy with it all. The time they spent working on their combined magic made Harry feel great, and when they would connect physically, by either accident or intentional, shivers would run up his spine and through his chest, making his heart thunder.

'Alright. Ginny and Neville are next. Please take your place, and good luck' Topher encouraged. The two took their spots, smiled at each other as they turned, and stood back to back. Both raised their wands, and tapped their feet.

'Simula Aflatus!' they yelled together. Every person in the room, except Ginny and Neville, were thrown back to the walls of the classroom. People hit the walls, and easily slid down to the ground. Topher made the walls rubberized for the day's class, knowing some spells would cause people to hit them. Once he stood up, everyone again was clapping, Ginny and Neville taking a bow.

'A combined Blasting Curse. Different, but it definitely worked well. Good job. Now, Harry and Hermione' he said, looking over at Harry and smiling.

The two walked to the middle of the room, and Hermione gave him a warm smile, making his heart momentarily melt. They stood back to back, and Harry could feel Hermione's hair grazing his neck like a tiny river of silk. He put up his wand, and could feel Hermione doing the same.

'When you're ready' Topher relayed. Harry nodded, and raised his wand above his head like they practiced. It took them a few days, but they ended up finding a spell that combined excellently. Harry put in his mind, the memory of him and Hermione hugging, and took a deep breath.

'Simula Expecto Patronum!' they both yelled. A blinding white light connected between their wands, and created a sphere around the two of them, radiating outwards in pulses, filling the entire room in an alabaster radiance. Everyone had to cover their eyes, and many fell over in the process.

While the ivory orb encompassed the two of them, Harry felt Hermione's hand reach into his own, and grip it tightly. Harry squeezed back, and he could see the sphere intensify in its brilliance. He lowered his wand, and broke the connection. The white shield died out, and the room returned to normal.

Students in the room stood, and looked awestruck at both Harry and Hermione. Topher stood, helping Theodore Nott to his feet, and walked to the two Heads.

'That was amazing you two! I've read of Patronus Sphere's before, they are quite rare. Very well done! Everyone' Topher announced, turning to the class, 'excellent job here! Homework for the holidays: none! Work on your spells and defenses, and I will see you all in the New Year. If you have any questions, feel free to owl me here, or come talk to me.' The class, happy for hearing no homework, exited the classroom joyfully. Many of the students said goodbye to Topher, and wished him a good Christmas. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny waited behind.

'Bloody hell! That was . . . wow!' Ron expounded, giving Harry a clap on the shoulder. Ginny came up and smiled at Harry and Hermione. Harry looked down, and found his chest tremble, seeing he was still holding onto Hermione's hand. Even a small thing like that caused him to feel like jelly.

Once Topher said goodbye to the last student, he turned and put his hands together. 'Harry, Hermione, that was an amazing piece of magic. Very well done, all of you. Now, have you decided about running your dueling club Harry?'

'I'll do it. Everyone needs the practice' Harry answered. He knew if the fight was coming to Hogwarts, students would need to know how to duel. If it had to be him to teach them, so be it.

'That's great Harry, really. Thank you very much. I'll be announcing it at tonight's dinner, so students know before leaving on the train tomorrow. Are you staying at Hogwarts or going somewhere for the break?'

'I'm staying here.'

'I will be as well. If you don't mind, could I talk to Harry alone' he asked the others. Everyone left the cold classroom, and Harry took his seat in front of Topher's desk.

'Harry, would you like to accompany me on a trip this Sunday? I have a tradition I do every year, since my father passed away, on December 21st, and I would like for you to come' Topher requested, sitting down in his chair and looking out at the snow falling outside the windows.

'Where do you go?' Harry asked.

'To my parents' graves. I go and visit them every winter solstice. There is something there I think you would be interested in seeing' he explained.

'I can go with you, sure.' They agreed on a time and place to meet, and Harry left for lunch.

--

The morning of the 21st, Harry woke to find a clear blue sky. He was meeting Topher just after lunch, and planned on making a trip to Hogsmede that morning to get Christmas gifts. Hermione, Ron, and Luna were going as well, and they planned on keeping their shopping as brief as possible.

They all met in the Entrance Hall, and left together. Harry and Hermione received permission from Professor McGonagall to allow them to go, provided they had two Aurors with them. At first they were upset with this predicament, but when they reached the gates of the school, they were happy to see some familiar faces.

'Tonks! Baldric!' Harry exclaimed to the two Aurors. Tonks was wrapped up in a warm looking winter cape, while Baldric wore a simple black cloak. Tonks light pink hair clashed violently with the dark blue shade of her cape.

'Wotcher Harry' Tonks replied, motioning the students to walk ahead.

'I didn't know you were an Auror' Harry commented to Baldric, whose hazel eyes continually searched the area around them.

'Magical Law Enforcement had me crash trained in basic Auror practices. I'm not an Auror exactly, but I'll suffice for now' he explained. They walked to Hogsmede easily, and started their shopping.

Hermione and Luna went with Tonks, while Harry and Ron went with Baldric. It took the guys a few hours, but they were able to get all their gifts within reasonable time, save one.

Harry couldn't find a gift for Hermione. He wanted to give her something to show his feelings, but couldn't find a suitable gift. Ron suggested some ideas, but Harry doubted a silver quill would show his love, or perfume like Ron gave her the year before. It was when they entered Stone Sapphire Jewelry Shop that Harry figured he found his store.

'This is perfect. I have to find something here' Harry exclaimed as they entered the small shop, the bell above the door chiming.

Thousands of trinkets and flashy items stood in display cases, all crammed next to each other, making the tiny shop look even smaller. A short, elderly man with tiny spectacles and wispy white hair walked through a small passageway in between two display cases, and approached the men.

'Hello there gentlemen. Are you looking for a gift for a loved one? If so, search no further!' he said jovially. Harry began looking, but found the items either too small, too big, or too much of something else to be perfect. He started looking over a display, when the shopkeeper looked closely at Harry.

'Oh, I remember when I sold that' he said, motioning to his locket. Harry reached at it, and like many times before, shined the exterior of it with his fingers.

'You do?'

'Why yes young sir. Nice chap, bought it for his love. How did you come by it?' the man asked, rubbing his bushy white mustache.

'It was my father's' Harry responded.

'I see. Well, are you looking for that special gift for someone?' the old man asked. Harry nodded, and the scruffy man moved closer. 'I think I know just the thing you're looking for.'

The gift Harry was shown was perfect, and he bought it right away. He didn't have to worry about hiding it, and it made the ideal thing to get for Hermione, especially in these circumstances.

They met up with the women, their gifts in tow, and they headed back to the castle. Harry couldn't help but smile at Hermione, knowing the gift he would be giving to her.

Once they entered the castle, they put their items away carefully, and had lunch, Harry leaving early to meet Professor Terrwynebas just outside his classroom. Topher was set with his black winter cloak, and the two of them made their way out of the grounds.

'Now Harry, nothing should happen, but if it does, Apparate away as fast as possible. Come back to Hogsmede. Alright?' he asked. Harry nodded, and the two exited the grounds.

'OK Harry, take my arm. We won't be gone long, but I don't know, you may wish to stay longer than I. In any case; one, two, three!' With a turn, Harry felt the siphoning envelope his body, and as soon as it started, the tube like feeling left, and Harry's feet hit snow covered ground.

The snow was only a few inches thick here, so it wasn't too hard to walk around, compared to the several feet of snow at Hogwarts. Harry looked around, and found himself in a wooded area, which stood next to an empty field. It looked familiar to him.

'Where are we?' Harry asked to Topher, who was now walking down a small path in the woods, moving to a clearing ahead.

'We're just outside North Nibley, near Bristol' he answered, continuing forwards, moving the odd branch out of the way.

North Nibley . . . Harry remembered that name from somewhere. It was not until they came into a clearing in the woods that he noticed a familiar looking road running parallel to the path.

'We're near Godric's Hollow!' Harry proclaimed. Topher stood at the beginning of the clearing, and smiled at Harry.

'Yes we are. My parents are buried here, in this graveyard' he explained, motioning to the area in front of the two, which Harry now saw was littered with simple tombstones. Some rose taller than others, but most stood one or two feet, and were made of black or charcoal coloured stone and granite.

Topher moved around the edge, and walked along until turning, and stepping three steps in, standing in front of two stones. Harry stood farther back, and watched Topher flick his wand, and place a white trillium on each of the graves. He stayed knelling, and cleared the names off the tops.

'Harry, you can come closer' he said quietly. Harry slowly made his way over, his feet crunching on the snow and dead leaves that lay below, and he read the tombstones Topher just cleared.

Torrin Terrwynebas  
1942 – 1995  
_Beloved Father, and Teacher_

Eleanor Terrwynebas (Potter)  
1948 – 1981  
_Mother, Wife, and Friend_

'Potter?' Harry whispered. He looked to Topher, who was nodding as he stood up. 'But that means-'

Topher put up his hand, walked over to another set of tombstones, and wiped the snow off the top again. Harry stood dumbfounded, and Topher encouraged him over. He and Topher couldn't be related, could they?

Harry slowly made his way, and Topher pointed to the tombstones he just wiped. Harry leaned in to read the inscriptions, and his eyes grew wide in astonishment.

James Potter  
1958 – 1981  
_Marauder Forever, and Everlasting Friend_

Lily Potter (Evans)  
1958 – 1981  
_Eternally Missed, Mother and Friend_

Harry stared at the stones, unable to comprehend where he was, or what he was looking at. For the longest time he could remember, he wanted to visit his parents' graves. With so much happening in the last few months, he forgot of his request to Lupin to see his them. Topher brought Harry back with a calmly placed hand on his shoulder.

'I thought you'd like to see them' he expressed somberly. Harry looked back at him, and gave a thankful smile, as tears welled up in his eyes, while his hands continued to lay on his parents headstones.

Harry felt closer to them now than any other time he could remember. The quietness of the area only increased the peacefulness Harry was feeling, as he slowly lowered himself, and kneeled down on the cold ground in between the two graves. Topher, very quietly, walked away and gave Harry and his parents some time.

'Mom, Dad. I can't believe I've found you' Harry began, talking quietly to the ground. 'There's so much I want to say . . . but I don't have the weeks to say them. I just want to let you know . . . I'm alright. School's going well, I've some great friends' he breathed. He could feel the warm tears falling down his cold cheeks, and he lowered his head, and gave a small laugh. 'I'm- I'm in love too Mom and Dad. She's great, and I know you'd like her. I have my Christmas gift for her, and Dad, I'll try and make you proud.' Another wave of tears came, and Harry placed his hands on their headstones again.

Somehow, Harry felt his parents were there with him in some respect; that they were always around him, encouraging him and watching out for him. Harry looked at their grave stones, and felt humbled by being there, in the cold forest, his legs freezing from laying on the ground.

Harry saw a shadow reappear, and looked up to see Topher coming back slowly.

'I'm sorry Harry, but we need to get back.' Harry looked back at the stones, and nodded, slowly getting to his feet, and taking a step back.

Topher, seeing the look in Harry's eyes, conjured two white lilies, and gave them to Harry. He placed each on the stones, and kissed them into place. Harry led the way, and slowly walked back and onto the path. They walked quietly, until Harry finally asked the question he was going to ask earlier.

'On your mother's stone, it said "Potter". Does that mean-?'

'Yes Harry, we're related. My mother's maiden name was Potter, though she was only one of your father's cousins. That would make me a second cousin of yours I believe.'

'So we're family?' Harry asked. Topher stopped where they first Apparated, and smiled.

'In a sense. I thought you'd like to see your parents, and hear that, even distantly, you still have some living family' he maintained. Harry looked back up the path, and back to Topher.

'Thanks Topher. For everything, really' Harry said. Topher smiled, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Merry Christmas Harry.'

'Merry Christmas.'

--

On Christmas Eve, Harry felt like he was walking on needles. He woke up on the day knowing what he would be doing that night. He couldn't believe it already arrived. He was worried if his plan wouldn't work, and would just cause massive destruction; but having Ron and Ginny express their hopes for Harry, he felt confident things would work alright. Of course, by the way he acted, it was clear he was scared beyond belief.

At breakfast, he was already sitting down at the table when Hermione came in. Wearing some simple muggle clothes, Harry literally fell off his chair. He couldn't believe how wonderful she looked, and internally hated that she had to look so perfect on this day. He knew it would make things harder on him later that night.

'Oh my, Harry, are you alright?' she asked, reaching over, and helping Harry. He accepted her hand, and immediately felt his palms sweating. She gave a tug, and he stood up, running into the table in the process, causing some of the dishes to buckle on the table.

'I'm fine, I'm fine. I . . . um, I have to go and um . . .'

'Help me with a gift' Ron finished. Harry gave Ron a grateful look, and the two left the Great Hall, which was filled by a few dozen students who stayed at Hogwarts. Once they walked out of the Hall, they made their way to the East Tower.

'Harry mate, you're a mess. You need to relax' he advised. Harry laughed harshly.

'Relax! It's impossible, you saw how she looked' he stated.

'Look, just be yourself Harry. It's just Hermione.'

'It's not "just Hermione"' Harry commented, as they entered the common room. Harry threw himself into his seat, and Ron took his normal one from the desk. Harry gave a sigh, and allowed his body to go limp in an effort to relax.

'This is going to be a long day' said Harry to the fire, rubbing his forehead.

As the day moved on, Harry continually found himself around Hermione. He, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Ginny all walked around the grounds, and met up with Hagrid, who was wrapping Grawp's gift. Hagrid was going to show them it, however Harry protested when he heard the "gift" growl.

Once they finished, all of them returned to the East Tower common room, were Harry and Hermione invited other upper year students for a get together for Christmas.

The party, though it was a quiet event, went smoothly, and soon everyone was leaving for supper. Harry and Hermione stayed late, and cleaned up, and just as Hermione was leaving, Harry leaned against the desk and sighed.

'Harry, aren't you coming for supper?' she asked.

'I'll be down in a minute' he answered shakily. She hesitated for a moment, but nodded, and left. Harry walked up to his dormitory, and stood in front of the mirror, trying to encourage himself.

_Come on Potter! You love her, and she loves you! Do it after supper!_ He took his mother's locket, and once more shined it with his hand. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and made his way to the Great Hall.

Once supper was done, Hermione asked if Ron and Luna would be joining them in the Tower, however Ron said they had to go somewhere. Ginny was meeting up with someone in the Gryffindor common room, and Harry was left to walk with Hermione back to the common room. As Ron walked away with Luna, he gave Harry a thumbs up, and Harry felt his anxiety increase tenfold. While they walked to the East Tower, Harry rather clumsily, Hermione took notice of his nervousness, and tried to calm him down.

'Harry, are you alright? You've been really nervous looking lately. Is it about the Horcruxes or Voldemort?' she asked, placing her hand on Harry's forearm. The act, being so simple, made Harry feel a massive rush of emotion and shivers in his chest.

'Let's go for a walk' Harry stated suddenly with confidence.

'Alright, to where? The Kitchens, Gryffindor Tower?'

'No, outside, around the lake' Harry suggested. Hermione looked at him for a moment, but nodded. They got their cloaks from the common room, and walked outside onto the dark grounds.

The lights from the castle allowed them to barely see a path carved in the snow that led to the lake. They walked quietly, and as they moved father away from the castle, they became more dependant on the moon and starlight to guide them. Soon enough, after a few minutes of walking, their breaths the only sound breaking the complete silence, they arrived at the edge of the lake. It was hard to tell where the edge was, since it was covered in ice, but they knew they were close. They looked around, and cleared off the surface of a sizable rock, and sat down next to each other. Both just looked around at their surroundings.

The scene was entirely still. The dark hills and mountains that covered the horizon blending into the dark night sky, while snow and ice coloured the landscape indigo. Looking back, the windows of Hogwarts contrasted warm yellow against the dark blue that coloured the castle stones. Looking up at the sky, the stars shown brightly in the cold winter air; the Milky Way streaking across the vast expanse like a shimmering river running through a dark and empty gorge. Harry breathed in the cool winter air, the scent of honeysuckle once more making its presences felt, and looked high into the night sky.

'Remus is transformed' he spoke quietly, the full moon radiating brightly against the darkness. Harry looked at Hermione, and found she was shivering.

'Are you alright?' he asked worriedly. She shivered again, and Harry wrapped his arms around her, and she gladly accepted, moving over and sitting on Harry's lap. She placed her head against Harry's chest, and he looked down at Hermione.

Her hands were shivering, as was most of her body. Her hair, though cold, still gave off a vibrant smell of honeysuckle, and Harry, trying to get her warm, held her tightly. She placed her hands against Harry's chest, and she nestled herself right in. Harry, even though cold himself, felt his insides becoming warmer by the second.

'Do you want to go back to the castle?' Harry asked quietly, looking down at Hermione. She looked up at him, and Harry became lost in the sight.

They were both very close to each other. Harry's eyes fell right on hers, and he found he couldn't look anywhere else. Even in the darkness, her eyes held an unbelievable amount of emotion and warmth. Her face was perfect to Harry, in the most absolute way he could imagine. Her cheeks, rounded and tinged red from the cold, her nose, the softest and cutest Harry ever dreamed; her smile, and the wonderful dimples that only came out when she smiled, and her simple yet completing chin. It all manifested into the girl that Harry gazed at in front of him.

Harry felt his chest melt, feeling Hermione so close and seeing the expression in her face, and her eyes. He smiled pleasantly at her, and she gave a cozy smile in response, continuing to gaze at Harry.

'I'm happy where I am thank you' she expressed sweetly. Harry felt his fingers, along with all his other body parts tingle with her response, and her gaze. Harry gave her a gentle squeeze, and she pressed against Harry's chest, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Harry closed his eyes as well, and rubbed Hermione's back with his hand. He could barely feel his feet, so he knew they had to return to the castle. He never wanted to leave this rock, but he didn't want to freeze to it either.

'Com'on' Harry said softly. Hermione rubbed her head into Harry's shoulder, eyes still closed, and nodded slowly. She sat up, and slid off Harry. Harry stood up and the two slowly made their way back to the castle in silence again, this time walking arm in arm.

Every once in a while, Harry would glance at Hermione, and smile at the calm and simple expression on her face. It felt so wonderful to Harry to have Hermione on his arm, walking along quietly with no worries.

Once they entered the common room, they both discarded their cloaks, and changed into some more comfortable clothing. Harry donned a simple pair of blue pants and a green sweater, while Hermione wore a dark red knit sweater, which hugged to her amazingly in Harry's mind, and a pair of brown pants.

A tradition for the Heads, as they were told by Evander, was to decorate the Christmas Tree on the night of Christmas Eve. Harry never really decorated a tree, and was eager to do it, especially with Hermione. A six foot pine stood to the side of the fireplace, and once they found some objects to transfigure into ornaments, they began to hang them.

As they levitated them into place, Harry continually found himself staring at Hermione, watching the twinkling and glow from the ornaments and fire dancing playfully across her face. Hermione caught his eye sometimes, and gave a laugh when an ornament he was hanging would fall on his head.

They finished the tree eventually, and both put their gifts underneath, as was the custom. As Harry placed his last gift under, the two of them sitting in front of the tree on the carpet next to the fireplace, he felt it was the perfect time, and he could feel his hands and feet trembling with anticipation.

'Hermione, how would you feel if we exchanged gifts now?' he asked, trying hard to keep the shakiness out of his voice. Hermione placed her last gift under the tree, and looked to Harry, tilting her head cutely in mock thinking, and giving a cheerful smile.

'Alright, but you have to open mine first!' she expounded. Harry nodded grinning, and Hermione bolted up to her room for Harry's gift. Harry stayed in his place, and waited, mentally encouraging himself. She returned less than a minute later, looking down at Harry with a curious look, while holding a small wrapped box.

'You were fast' she noted. Harry gave a shrug, and Hermione sat back down in front of Harry, closer this time than before, and placed the small box in front of him.

'Now it isn't the greatest gift, but I thought you would like it' she confessed. Harry slowly unwrapped the box, and opened it.

Inside, under a few layers of tissue paper, there was a clay-like bowl, smooth on the inside, and carved on the outside with runes and symbols that marked the perimeter.

'A Pensieve?' Harry stated. Hermione nodded, and she moved the now empty box away and moved closer to Harry. He could feel his body radiate in shivers as she came closer.

'I made it. It took a little research, mostly from one of Dumbledore's books, because you can't make Pensieves out of anything, and they have to be certain dimensions. But I thought, with all the thoughts in your head, you might do well to have somewhere to, say, clean the cupboard' she exclaimed. Harry examined the small Pensieve, which was about the size of a small soul bowl, and looked at the inscriptions.

'What does it say?'

'Around the rim, it says "Herein Lie Memories and Thoughts for None to See", and on the lower circle, it says "To Harry Love Hermione". My name' she pointed out a set of Rune markings, 'I found was quite difficult to translate.' Harry looked at the bowl carefully, Hermione watching him closely for his reaction, and he grinned in happiness.

'Wow, I mean, this is amazing Hermione. Thank you so much.' She beamed at him heartily, and the both leaned in and gave each other a hug. They held on for a few moments, and let go, looking back at each other, still smiling.

'For your gift, I need you to close your eyes' Harry instructed.

'As long as your gift isn't slimy, and moves' Hermione warned, closing her eyes and grinning. Harry got up, and moved around behind Hermione, next to the tree.

'Harry where are you going?' Hermione asked, eyes still shut. Harry shushed her, and making sure she wasn't looking, reached around the back of his neck, and took off his mother's locket. He opened it, reread the inscription, and draped the necklace around her neck. He felt her quiver as his hand and the metal touched her skin. She opened her eyes, and looked down just as Harry closed the clasp.

'Oh Harry' she whispered, looking at the silver disk, and glancing over her shoulder at Harry, who was smiling intensely.

'Open it' Harry said. Hermione, looking down at the locket again, turned it in front of her face, and opened it. Although it was close to her eyes, she could easily make out the inscription. Harry smiled again as Hermione gave a sniff, and her eyes began to tear as she read the tiny inscription.

_To my  
dearest Hermione_

_All my love_

_ Harry_

Harry had the Jeweler re-inscribe the locket. He knew full well why his father got it for his mother, and felt it was more than fitting to give to Hermione twenty years to the day James gave it to Lily.

Harry gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and a few tears broke free, and ran down her smooth cheeks. Harry gave a squeeze to her shoulders, and she sniffled again. He slowly shuffled his way around, and made it so he was facing Hermione. She was still holding the locket, and cried more as she looked into Harry's eyes. Harry thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He took a deep breath, and plunged forward, letting his thoughts pour out through is mouth.

'Hermione, I've known you for so long, and I never want to loose you. When I've fallen, you picked me up; when I thought of turning away, you pushed me forward. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it. I know we have a tough time ahead, and I can't go on without telling you how much you mean to me' Harry expressed warmly. He couldn't help as more tears spilled from Hermione's eyes, tears forming in his eyes at his own words.

'You mean so much to me Hermione, you always have. There isn't a day that passes that I'm not grateful for me and Ron saving you from that Troll in first year. I can't imagine my world without you, and the truth is' he took a hiccupped breath, as tears streamed down his face, 'I love you Hermione.'

Hermione stopped sniffling, and looked directly into Harry's eyes. Harry found himself lost in a sea of chestnut, bronze, and chocolate. He felt her eyes penetrating more than just his exterior, but his soul and his mind. Her features in the waning firelight were, to Harry, beyond description.

As they looked at each other, they slowly inched closer. Harry's body was so far from tingling, feeling on the brink of electrocution. As Harry felt Hermione's breath on his face, it send a tremor down his spine, right to his toes. Harry closed his eyes slowly, and plummeted forward the seemingly vast space, and their lips connected softly.

At that moment, Harry's mind became nothing; lost to all other things going on in the universe except this kiss, as his stomach performed summersaults. Hermione's lips, though tinged with salt from her tears, were exactly as Harry imagined; amazing in their fullness, softness, and every other aspect, with a hint of strawberries.

Harry wasted no time, and wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly, and she pressed into him, forcefully pushing her arms around to his back. Harry dared to deepen their kiss, and Hermione obliged passionately, returning with as much fire into it as Harry was putting in. As they began to caress each others backs, and Harry began running his hands through her hair, their passion began to burn like a wildfire.

Allowing the world outside themselves to come back into their minds, they both began to slow their kiss; winding it down at an infinitely slow pace, letting it gradually turn into a kiss of love and softness. Harry never wanted the moment to end, but to instead live in it forever. As they slowed even further, time itself felt like it was standing still, the sound of the fireplace moving slower, and the firelight no longer flickering. They gradually parted, both keeping their eyes closed; only to open them a moment later, allowing the silence to fill the room.

The smell of honeysuckle engulfed Harry's senses to the point were he could no longer remember the smell of anything else. Hermione's body was pushed so firmly against his own; he could feel all her curves, her warmth, even her heart beat, which soothed him beyond comprehension. He looked at her, and in her eyes, found affection and desire so immense, he couldn't help but beam at her. Hermione herself gave a small laugh, and looked deep into Harry's eyes, tears again starting to form.

'I love you too Harry.' And with that, they then shared their second kiss, sitting on the rug in front of the Christmas tree, draped in the glow emanating from the hearth.

Meanwhile outside the common room, Evander the Enlightened, who had been watching the corridor quietly, smiled in his portrait.

**_Spell / Name Meanings:_**  
**Letifer Lightning** - L. letifer: deadly, mortal (Letifer Lightning Deadly Lightning)  
**Torrin** - Irish Gaelic. torin: chief  
**Simula** - L. simul: together  
**Aflatus** - L. a-: away, flatus: blast (Aflatus blast away)  
**Eleanor** - Just picked a name really


	18. The Escape

- CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN -

_**The Escape**_

Draco was shivering on his dirty and old bed. He was still in his cell, drowning in a deep sense of hopelessness. He had no idea how much time passed since he first came into this rocky prison, but he could tell a few months passed. Frost on the ground, and the mist from his breath told him it was winter. He was lucky that Snape was watching him; casting a Warming Charm on the room once a day.

At first, after seeing his father die, Draco was a disaster. He didn't eat for days, and continually cried; to the point his eyes couldn't produce any tears, and his head throbbed heavily, like it was cleaved in half. Snape said nothing to him when he entered the cell. He simply came in, dropped some food, and left.

Once he did finish crying, and he started questioning Snape, the pale man stopped entering the room. He simply slipped his food through the door, and continued not to speak. Draco knew there was no point in yelling, or pleading; seeing how it didn't work for him before. He simply took the time, and figured things out for himself.

He knew that Voldemort would eventually kill him. It was only a matter of time. He wondered at first why he wasn't murdered right away, but he soon realized that keeping him alive, was much more tormenting. Having to relive his father's death over and over again, just made Draco feel beyond devastated. He was sure that was what Voldemort wanted. It wasn't enough that he physically tortured him--he had to also mentally and emotionally torture him too.

After a while, he understood that even if he did somehow get out of his stone cell, he would have to run. Death Eaters would be on the look for him, and he wouldn't be safe.

One day, as he sat on the cold floor, he remembered the words Albus Dumbledore spoke the last night he was at Hogwarts. He was already unwilling to carry out Voldemort's task, and Dumbledore's mutterings carried more meaning than he thought the old man could produce.

He did respect Dumbledore, on some level. He found the old man's easiness to keep calm in harsh situations something to be revered. Of course, the old windbag was constantly pushing goodness and togetherness; something that made Draco want to spit to the side in disgust.

But now, in his horrible situation, he could see the meaning of Dumbledore's words. Voldemort was out for nothing but himself. Draco's father was loyal to the Dark Lord for so long, yet was killed in the end. All the Death Eaters from Azkaban were more than likely dead, and Draco was set to suffer in his emotional prison.

Draco thought it out, and figured that if he could get out, he would have to go into hiding, along with his mother, if she was alive. The Order of the Phoenix would be after him, along with Voldemort. He was an enemy of both sides; something he hated himself getting into.

As he rolled over on his uncomfortable bed, he found himself, for the first time in ages, hoping for his mother to be alive. He hadn't seen her since the winter before for Christmas. It was a horrible affair, with his father still locked in Azkaban. His family lost much respect among the wizarding elite, and his family's name was beginning to stand for less.

Christmas was a quiet affair—too quiet. Draco couldn't stand how dank and depressing the mansion felt when he was there. His mother constantly worried over Draco with his task, and he spent most of this time in his old room, devising how to fix the vanishing cabinet. It was one of the few times he would be glad to return to Hogwarts.

Since then however, he hadn't seen his mother. He never heard about her, and didn't know if she was alive. Internally he hoped she was alright. He always knew that his father was the hard lined one of the two. She didn't deserve to die. As much he hated himself sounding like that dolt Harry Potter, she was innocent.

He inclined his head, and turned it slightly. He could hear footsteps coming closer. He figured it was Snape as usual, and put his head back down. The steps stopped outside the door, and the lock turned. Draco turned around instantly, and stood up.

Snape hadn't come into his cell in months. The door opened, and Draco's face fell.

Wormtail's rat face looked at Draco from the doorway, and he gave a flick of his wand, binding Draco's hands together.

'What's going on?' Draco asked shakily. Wormtail walked over, and grabbed Draco's hands, and pushed him out of the cell with his silver hand. Draco asked again what Wormtail was doing, but he did not respond.

They started up the arched stone stairwell, and Draco definitely knew it was winter. There was snow on the upper steps, and the air was freezing. Draco was only half way up the flight, and already shivering. He was still in his raggedy and worn Hogwarts uniform from the summer, so it didn't provide good warmth.

Draco was pushed once again into the darkened chamber, and hit the floor hard. He was very weak, and once on the ground, he could only roll over, and look up at the chair where two red eyes looked at him, covered over with a dark cloak.

'How are you doing Draco?' Voldemort asked in mock politeness. Draco just spat on the ground, and Voldemort laughed.

'Ah, you think you have no fear now? That you're not afraid to die, and have nothing to loose? We'll see about that. Crucio!'

Draco's back arched on the floor as the feeling of being electrocuted spread through his body. He rolled on the floor in agony, while just barely hearing the cold laugh of Voldemort over his own screams. Voldemort lifted the spell, and Draco finished lying on his side, his cheeks stained with tears and his whole body shivering and covered in icy sweat.

'You see Draco' Voldemort continued calmly, getting up and walking around the chamber, on the brink of the shadows, 'it's not enough to simply kill you. I realize now that Lucius got off easy. Disappointment after disappointment, that's all he was.' Draco could do nothing to reply. He tried to speak, but couldn't make the words sound out.

'And your mother, Narcissa.' Draco looked around for Voldemort, and found the dark figure just next to him. 'She was a coward, like you, and went into hiding. Lovely Bella is looking for her now, and I expect they will arrive soon. When they do, I'm sure you will have a front row seat to the show' Voldemort sneered, crackling evilly. Draco, rage stirring in his soul, mustered the strength to push himself up, and got at least to a kneeling position, looking up at the Dark Lord.

'Don't you hurt her' Draco threatened. Voldemort smiled, and approached Draco, who lowered himself slowly.

'I won't hurt her Draco . . . You will' he whispered. His ghostly face made a malevolent grin, and Draco felt himself standing up, his anger reaching a boiling point. He could feel his fists, which were still bound, shaking violently.

'Did I say you could stand' Voldemort pointed out, flicking his wand, causing Draco to hit the stone floor again, his knee caps hitting the surface so hard he heard the crack as they broke. Draco fell onto his side, and yelled out in pain, while Voldemort casually sat back down in his chair.

'Snape' he said easily. A figure from the shadows came forward, and the greasy haired man bowed his head to the Dark Lord.

'Shut him up, and take him back to his cell' Voldemort ordered, as Draco continued to yell out. Snape turned, cast a Silencing Spell on Draco, flicked his wand, and dragged him by his hands. Once outside the chamber, he ran his wand over his knees, and fixed them, relieving his pain.

He picked him up off the cold floor, and the two walked back down to Draco's cell. He threw Draco onto his bed, and looked back up the staircase, before entering the cell, and casting a Silencing Spell on the room. He turned, and took off the spell on Draco.

'Severus, you have to-'

'Be silent boy. We need to get out of here, soon.'

'Why didn't you try earlier! I've been going through hell the past six months because of you!' Draco shouted. Snape ran his hand through his greasy looking hair, and leaned against one of the walls.

'My reasons are my own, so keep your mouth shut. And you know nothing of hell, so don't presume you do.' He gave a sigh, and looked back up. 'I can tell the Dark Lord is expecting me to let you go' Snape informed.

'So why now?'

'Because if you torture your mother, and she dies, you will come right after. He knows I will try and free you before hand, and we will play into his trap, with a twist.'

'Howso?' Draco asked.

'If I free you, I will have to go with you. He is probably expecting us to go to the Order of the Phoenix, but we won't. I know somewhere else we can go. It's a place he wouldn't dare return to' Snape said.

'When will we go?'

'Soon. Not now, it would be too early.' He was looking around the room, and checking the door every few seconds.

'He said Bellatrix is getting my mother! We have to save her' Draco expounded frantically, getting up from his bed. Snape put up a hand to stop him.

'Worry about yourself. We can't do anything about your mother now. We don't know where she is.' He lowered his hand, walked to the door. He stopped short, and looked back at Draco, who was still standing where he left him.

'Tomorrow night . . . Wait to hear the door, pick up your wand, and run.' With that, he turned, and exited the room without a look back. Draco slowly walked over to his uncomfortable bed, and put his head in his hands.

One more night, and he would be free. At least that was what Snape said, if he could be trusted. It could just be another plot by Voldemort--or Snape playing a game on him-- but he needed to take the chance.

_How could it get worst?_ He asked himself, giving a sigh, and lying down to rest.

--

'Is it set?' Voldemort hissed to the tall, russet haired man. He bowed signaling yes, and his head came back up, his silver eyes penetrating the darkness cast over his face.

'Good. Are you ready Wormtail?' the Dark Lord asked to the watery-eyed man. He came shuffling up, and nodded, his silver hand glinting in the dim light.

Snape re-entered the chamber, and found four Death Eaters close to Voldemort; who was still sitting on his throne-like chair. He closed the door quietly, then tried to make his way across the back of the room in the dark, but of course, he was the one man Voldemort was waiting for.

'Severus. Approach' he said. Snape turned, and presented himself in from of the Dark Lord, kneeling down, then standing next to the other four; Pettigrew and Seth on his right, Avery and Goyle on his left.

'Bella has brought dear Draco's mother. She will be bringing her down soon. Go and fetch Draco.' Snape kept control of his emotions, and bowed again, leaving the room to get Draco. Voldemort leaned back in his chair, and smiled evilly.

'Goyle, Avery; go to the entranceway. When Draco and Snape try to escape, try to stun them, but miss. I need them alive and running. Let them escape, just.' The two men bowed, and left side by side out the chamber. Wormtail and Seth moved to be in front of the stage.

'Wormtail, you will wait for Bellatrix, and follow them. If you are an idiot and are seen or caught--pray they kill you.' Wormtail, worry ever present in his eyes, bowed quickly, and scurried out of the room, leaving one Death Eater in the dark chamber.

'Seth. You have proven yourself, and the next task I give you is very important' Voldemort started. Seth lowered his head.

'I will do what you wish my Lord.'

'Good. Your task resides in the Department of Mysteries.'

--

Draco was lying awake on his bed in the darkness, a sliver of light coming in under the door. He was bundled as tightly as could be, since Snape neglected to put a Warming Charm on the room. 

He could hear distant footsteps, and it sounded like a few people were moving around. A group must have returned from a raid. There were groups of Death Eaters that would come and go from the cave all the time.

He was thinking of his mother, probably hiding in some small away place, trying to keep the world out. He missed her. It was probably one of the first times in his life he missed her. He did remember the last time he did; when he was nine years old, away with his father on a trip to see the dragons in Romania. They were gone for a week, but Draco missed his mother terribly. His father of course, was displeased with his son missing his mother so much, and after that, Draco tried to quiet that part of him.

Suddenly, Draco sat up, and his head snapped to the doorway. He could swear he heard the lock click. It was too early though. Snape said the next night, and he was only there a few minutes ago.

Getting up hastily, Draco moved through the darkness, making his way in the direction of the horizontal sliver of light, and got to the door. He tentatively pushed on it, and the door opened.

Glancing up the stairwell, he found it was empty, a yellow flicker of light at the top lighting the steady curve of the wall. He looked around the ground, and found his wand sitting on the stone floor. He picked it up quickly, and just as he stood back up, he heard a scream echo down from above.

It was a woman's scream, and as the sound moved through him, he swiftly realized why Snape let him out now.

They had his mother. Draco didn't think they would have found her that quickly, thinking they had been searching since the summer. But realizing they had her, fear and a sense of boldness filled Draco.

He vaulted up the stairs as quickly as he could go, turning around the long spiral, and coming to a small hallway. The woman was still screaming, but the echoes made it impossible to figure where they were coming from.

A door on the right opened, and Avery came out, wearing his long black cloak, looking about. His eyes fell on Draco, and his wand came up quickly. Draco, caught off guard, ran up a nearby stairwell.

'He's escaped!' Avery yelled, as he shot a Stunning Spell at Draco, just missing him and hitting the wall.

Draco ran up the stairwell, and found himself in yet another antechamber. He looked right, then left, and started going left, when an arm grabbed him on the right. He turned quickly, and found Snape with a firm grasp, pulling him in the other direction.

'This way, quickly!' Snape shouted, pushing Draco forward.

'The screaming . . . my mother!' Draco yelled back to Snape as they ran upwards, the sounds of Death Eaters yelling and coming behind them.

'I don't know where she is. Just run!' Snape replied angrily. Draco came to another landing, and was pushed towards the left staircase that ran off of it, but stopped as he looked to the right.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were just starting to move down another adjoining staircase. Draco's mother was fighting violently with Bellatrix, but she didn't have a wand, so it was in vain.

'Mum!' Draco yelled, as Snape ran into his shoulder. Narcissa and Bellatrix both turned around.

'Draco!' she screamed back. Bellatrix shot a spell at her, and she fell to the steps.

'No!' Draco shouted. He was pushed forcefully by Snape up the next staircase, and almost fell over trying to get to his mother.

'MOVE!' Snape roared. A Death Eater came out of one of the stairwells, and Snape shot a spell at the man. He became stiff, and fell over with a thud, and Snape again pushed Draco upwards, and they moved up the stairwell.

Draco continued to protest, and when Snape gave one last push, Draco fell over onto dirt. He looked up, and found he was in a small cave, the night sky visible through the entrance.

'That was my mother!' Draco screamed at Snape, as tears made their way down his cheeks. Severus placed a spell on the way they just came, and turned around. Draco looked, and found no entranceway to be seen; just rock. Snape moved across and grabbed Draco's cloak, and pulled him up.

'If we go back, we die.' he said flatly. He started moving towards the exit, but Draco stayed in place.

'Draco, if you do not come, you will die.' Draco looked at the rock once more, then turned and ran out of the fissure.

His feet sinking into the snow, he took a deep breath of he cool winter air. It had been months since he experienced open air, and the crispness of the air tickled his nose, and froze the tears on his face.

He looked around, and found they were in a mountainous area, with boulders and rocks strewn about. Snape was walking around a few of them, farther away from the cave. Draco started off behind, having to take careful steps. He was still wearing his regular black Hogwarts School shoes, and they did not fare well on the snowy tops of the rocks.

'Where are you going?' Draco asked, watching his footing, and taking notice of the brilliantly clear night sky.

'We need to be farther away from the cave. Hurry' he explained, motioning Draco to move faster. Draco turned around, and could hear noises coming from the cave. He made his way quickly over the rocks, and met up with Snape a few metres away.

'Drink this, quickly' Snape said, giving him a small silver flask, taking an identical one and drinking the contents.

'What's in it?'

'Just drink it!' Snape spat, putting the flask back in his robes. Draco emptied the contents, and only when he came back down, did he look forward, and notice something incredible in the distance.

'That can't be' he whispered.

'It is. Hold on' Snape said.

A Death Eater came out of the cave, and pointed his wand at the two of them, but they Apparated away before a spell could be made. The crack of their Apparating sounded in the night, and left the area once again silent. The Death Eater lowered his wand, and turned around to look at the others behind him.

'They're away' he said, looking at Bellatrix. She smirked, and turned to the others.

'Good job' she said to the woman next to her.

'It was my pleasure' Narcissa responded simply.


	19. The First Loss

**A/N - This chapter has a character death.**

- CHAPTER NINETEEN -

_**The First Loss**_

Harry stirred slowly, feeling a tickle on his nose. He scratched it slowly, only to feel the silky fibers of someone's hair. His hand caressed it slowly, and he smiled warmly when he felt a set of lips press sweetly against his cheek.

'Morning' Hermione cooed, relaxing her head on Harry's shoulder. Without opening his eyes, he turned his head slightly, and kissed her forehead slowly. He pulled away, and looked down to find Hermione resting peacefully on his chest.

They were still in the common room. The night before, they continued their slow drawn out kisses for a while, and moved off the floor, and onto Harry's chair in front of the Christmas tree. As night deepened, they relied less on their kissing, and more on just being close to each other. Hermione sat down on Harry's lap, and the two slowly drifted into sleep; the glow of the Christmas lights fading in their eyes.

Harry, feeling Hermione's beautiful warmth and sweet scent, gave her a gentle squeeze, and closed his eyes once more; resting his head against hers.

He could not think of a more peaceful moment in his life. Just the two of them, sitting so tenderly in front of a soothing hearth, while an audience of Christmas lights sparkled like diamonds in the night sky. Looking at her pose and face, he realized Hermione never looked so serene. He wanted to stay in this seat forever, more for her than for himself.

He could feel Hermione dozing back to sleep, as the dark indigo of the sky showing through the side of a window allowed Harry to know it was early morning. He again closed his eyes, and held Hermione close. Being caught in the beautiful place between wakefulness and sleep, Hermione breathed deeply, and cuddled closer to Harry, kissing him gently on his neck, which caused him to shiver with sudden, but calm lust. He smiled once more, relaxed his head, and fell once more to sleep.

The second time Harry woke, he found dull sunlight tiptoeing around the drapes, and basking the common room in a light hue of grey. He moved his arms, and was surprised to find Hermione was no longer on him. Opening his eyes fully, he found her sitting in front of the fireplace, watching the flames trickle upwards. He moved on the seat, and she turned her head around.

'How long have you been up?' Harry ask groggily, sitting at the edge of his seat, and stretching out his arms and back. Hermione turned around, and got up.

'Only a few minutes. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you' she said quietly. She walked over to Harry, and he stood up slowly. She stopped a few inches away, and draped her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on the small of her back.

They shared a slow, and sensual kiss, and hugged each other longingly. Harry just still could not comprehend what happened. He actually told Hermione everything, and now they were kissing each other. He couldn't stop a small laugh escape his mouth, and Hermione pulled back and looked at him oddly.

'What?'

'I guess we're going out?' Harry chuckled softly. Hermione moved her hands to the back of Harry's head, and pulled him back down. They shared another small kiss, and Harry smiled when he looked at her.

'Is that a yes?' he smirked.

'That's a yes' she whispered, beaming at him. Harry laughed, and they kissed once more. Harry was so full of happiness, he picked her up, and slowly revolved on the spot. She squeaked at first, making Harry smile, then leaned on his chest, allowing her heart to flutter with the excitement. Harry placed her back down slowly; her tiptoes, then her entire feet touching the floor, and they once more parted their lips. Harry could get used to kissing Hermione this much.

'Shall we go to breakfast?' Hermione asked. Harry sighed, kissed her forehead, and nodded.

They parted, and went to their dormitories to change into different clothes. Harry continued to smile as memories from the night popped into his mind, and he laughed at how wonderful he felt. Voldemort could be right next to him, and he wouldn't be bothered.

Harry came down, Hermione coming a moment later, and giving Crookshanks--who was lying sprawled on the rug in front of the hearth--a lazy pat, they walked out the portrait hole hand in hand. Once they entered the hallway, they heard a small laugh from behind. Turning around, Harry found Evander beaming intensely at the two Heads.

'Good morning you too. Merry Christmas' he said joyfully.

'Merry Christmas Evander. Why are you in such a good mood?' Hermone asked. Evander's face turned slightly pink, and he continued to smile immensely.

'Even though it happens every year, I just can't help but be happy for Hogwart's Heads on Christmas Eve. So much love in the air, it's wonderful.'

'Every year?' Harry questioned. Hermione looked up at Evander, and had the same expression she had when she knew the answer to a hard question.

'"The tradition never dies!" That's it!' Evander bowed slowly, and Harry looked at Hermione. 'Every year, the Head Boy and Girl fall in love on Christmas Eve.'

'Quite so Hermione. It's been happening for generations. I felt bad for your friend Ron at the beginning of the year, because I knew you and him would be breaking up' Evander addressed to Hermione. 'Plus I saw you and Harry, and you looked like you were meant for each other.' He smiled at the two of them, and Hermione squeezed Harry's hand gently.

'Well, we're off to have breakfast. Thanks Evander' Harry said. Evander waved farewell, and the two continued along to the Great Hall.

'Do you think it's a spell?' Harry asked, as they started down a chilly and deserted hallway. Hermione remained silent for a moment, then turned around and faced Harry, pulling him close, and looking into his eyes deeply. Harry chuckled at the aggressive move. To Harry, Hermione was never one to show aggression in anything outside Elf-rights or studying.

'I doubt this is a spell' she said quietly, inclining upwards and kissing Harry. They lingered in the deserted and cold hallway for a moment, then continued on, after Harry's stomach gave a growl, making Hermione laugh.

Once they entered through the doors, the small amount of people at Gryffindor table burst into cheers and hollers once they looked at the two for a moment. Harry and Hermione both blushed intensely, and Harry's eyes immediately fell onto Ron and Ginny. To his relief, both were clapping and beaming at the two of them. Harry smiled, and the two of them, Hermione's eyes watering a little, sat down at the table.

'So you finally pulled it off hey Harry' Dean clapped, giving Harry a pat on the back. Harry smiled, and sat down in front of Ron, and the two men looked at each other for a moment.

'Way to go mate' Ron said with a lighthearted chuckle. He extended his hand, and Harry, laughing and feeling his eyes water, accepted, and they shared a firm handshake. Harry then started getting some food, wiping his eyes before tears could form.

'So did you open your gifts?' Ron asked, taking a bite of some toast.

'Actually no, we didn't' Hermione answered.

'Too busy I imagine?' Dean offered, the group breaking into laughter; Harry and Hermione both ducking their heads and blushing. Everyone continued with breakfast in a lighthearted mood, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Ginny came back to the East Tower.

'Thanks for the gift Harry. It's amazing!' Ron expressed happily. Harry got Ron an invisibility cloak from the twin's shop, since Harry's was too small now to fit over more than two people.

'So what did Harry get you for Christmas?' Ginny asked Hermione. She pulled out the silver locket, and showed it to Ginny. Ginny looked in closely, and opened it and read the inscription.

'Oh, that's so sweet Harry' Ginny said. Harry smiled, and they approached Evander.

'Hello everyone. Merry Christmas! Password?'

'Snitches and studying. We need a new one though' Hermione said, looking over to Harry.

'Um, how about-' Harry leaned over, and whispered into her ear. She smiled when he pulled away.

'Perfect. It's different than the others, but shouldn't be a problem' Hermione attested. They looked up, and Evander beamed at them.

'New password will be "traditions and tarts' Harry announced. Evander bowed slowly, and his portrait swung open. Ron gave Harry an odd look as they all made their way in.

'How is that different?' he asked. Hermione turned and explained.

'Before, all the passwords were just something Harry loved, and something I loved put together. "Broomsticks and Books", you know, things like that. "Traditions and tarts" however, are things both of us like.' Ron nodded, and laughed, thinking only Hermione would put so much thought into a ruddy password.

Harry and Hermione went ahead, and opened their gifts. Ron gave Harry a very interesting watch. Much like the clock at the Weasley homestead, this watch had several hands, each having a small face attached to the end. The place where numbers usually appeared, were instead substituted by letters.

'What do the letters mean?' Harry asked. Ron took out a folded piece of parchment, and squinted at the small handwriting.

'Well, it's a lot like the clock at the Burrow. "S" means school, "T" means traveling, "L" means lost, "MP" still means mortal peril. Here, take a look.'

'Great, there's even a "D"' Harry noticed.

'What does that stand for?' Ron asked.

'Dead.'

'Oh . . . well, I'm sure none of us will be pointing at that anytime soon.' Ron smiled, looking over to Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, giving a smile. Harry thanked Ron for the gift, asking him to the side for a moment while Hermione was opening Ginny's gift, Luna looking on.

'Ron, are you sure about me and Hermione?' Harry looked at Ron carefully, and found Ron give a sigh, and his shoulders lower slightly.

'I'm happy for you two. Really, I am' Ron said.

'You're not saying everything' Harry responded. Ron looked out the window, and sighed again.

'Sorry, it'll just take some getting used to. Don't worry Harry, I'm happy, I really am; it just takes some time.' Harry turned to check on the girls, and looked back at Ron.

'It's the same with you and Luna. It's strange seeing you two together, but I'm happy for you.' Ron turned, and smiled. 'We're good?' Harry asked.

'Can you just keep the kissing quiet for a while?' Ron requested quietly.

'No problem' Harry answered. Ron smiled again, and the two returned to the Christmas tree. The four of them stayed in the common room for a while, and left at noon for lunch. Harry, along with a reluctant Ron, wore Mrs. Weasley's sweaters. Harry's was dark green, with a gold lion on the front. Ron, who was expecting a red sweater, was pleased to see it was blue this year, with a red "R" on it.

At supper that night, while everyone enjoyed the Christmas Feast—Hermione disregarding the work of the house elves and digging in--Harry noticed someone was missing.

'Where's Topher?' he asked. Hermione and Ron looked up at the staff table, and their faces became confused.

'I thought he was staying around for Christmas?' Ron asked.

'He did say that' Harry answered. Hermione took another glance up and shrugged.

'I wouldn't worry about it Harry. Maybe he had some work do to.'

Once the feast was finished, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna went back to the East Tower common room, and played Exploding Snap. They invited Ginny, but she was meeting up with a friend to exchange gifts.

'Who is this guy?' Ron asked angrily. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'I'm not saying. You'll just go and try to scare him away you git.' With that, she turned, and walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Hermione sat closely together, and enjoyed the time with Ron and Luna. Luna left after a short while, and Ron stayed for a few moments with his best friends.

'I wonder if Mum and Dad are doing alright' Ron pondered, sitting down in one of the chairs.

'When are they due back?' Hermione asked, who was sitting on the rug in front of the hearth.

'Tomorrow afternoon. We're supposed to go and see them. Are you guys coming?'

'Sure, if it's alright?' Harry asked.

'Of course it is' Ron answered, giving a stretch. 'Well, I should get going. Congrats guys' he expressed, getting up. Hermione got up, and gave him a hug.

'Thanks Ron. Congratulations to you and Luna too' Ron smiled, and waving to Harry, left the common room.

Hermione walked over, and sat down in her chair. She looked at Harry, who was sitting in his chair, and she smiled at him.

'So are you going to see your parents?' Harry asked. She stretched slowly, and nodded in the process.

'Probably after tomorrow for a few days' she responded. She stood up, and walked over to Harry. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then stood back up again.

'Night Harry.'

'Goodnight Hermione.' She ambled her way up to her dormitory. Harry stayed in the common room for a few moments, then made his own way up to his inviting bed.

The next day, Harry along with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went to the Burrow to meet up with the rest of the Weasley family. Bill and Fleur were planning on coming, as well as the twins. Charlie was too busy with work to come, and Mrs. Weasley once again sent an invitation to Percy, but received no reply.

Harry and the rest were sent to the Burrow via Floo connection in Professor Fourmove's office, which was McGonagall's office the previous year. They all arrived safely, and everyone except the twins were present, and of course Percy.

'How was France?' Ron asked, as his mother gave him a bone-crushing hug.

'Just wonderful. How is school? You don't write nearly as much as I'd like' she expressed, moving over and giving the same kind of hug to Hermione.

'Hogwarts is doing great. They're worried about how many students aren't returning, but we won't know until classes start' Hermione answered. Mrs. Weasley then moved to Ginny, and embraced her.

'Ginny has a boyfriend' Ron interjected. Ginny gave a glare worthy of her mother, and Mrs. Weasley smiled at her only daughter.

'That's nice to hear Ginny. Who is it?' Ginny whispered into her mother's ear for a moment, and Mrs. Weasley's face grew a pleasant smile.

'That's wonderful Ginny. And don't worry, not a word' she added, turning and giving Ron a stern look. Ginny beamed sarcastically to Ron, and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

'How are you Harry?' Mrs. Weasley asked, getting back to the hugs. She hugged Harry tightly, and he couldn't answer until she retracted.

'I'm fine' Harry answered. She looked him over for a moment, then smiled at him. All of them then made their way to the kitchen, were supper was being set up. Harry and Hermione brought up the rear, and just before they sat down, Mrs. Weasley turned and gasped when she saw them.

'Are you two seeing each other?' she breathed. Harry looked over, and realized they were holding hands. Everyone in the room was looking at the two, and Harry smiled.

'Yeah, we are.' Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment still looking at them, as if checking to see if it was true; then moved around the table, and hugged both of them tightly.

'Oh, I'm so happy for both of you!' she expounded happily. Arthur, Bill, and Fleur were all smiling at them, as well as Ron and Ginny. Bill got up, and turned to his father with a triumphant grin, his fang earring dangling around.

'I believe that's five Galleons dad' he announced happily. Arthur stubbornly reached into his pocket, and pulled out five gold coins, giving them to his son with an ill look on his face.

'Thank you!' Bill smiled, putting the coins in the pocket of his black jacket he was wearing. He sat back down, and noticed the odd looks on everyone's faces.

'I bet dad Harry and Hermione would be together by Christmas' he explained to everyone. Hermione looked over at him in surprise.

'Of course, you were Head Boy! So who was the Head Girl?' she asked eagerly. Bill shifted in his seat, and looked to his wife.

'Her name was Leanna. Leanna Lisenox. We started going out in our last year, around Christmas. We kept seeing each other after Hogwarts, but she died less than a month after being out of school.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Bill' Hermione said sympathetically. Bill smiled, and gave Fleur a small squeeze.

'It was a long time ago, and besides; things are great now' he affirmed. Everyone started on supper, and after twenty minutes or so, a knock came at the front door. Mr. Weasley got up, his wand in his hand, and yelled through the door.

'Who is it?'

'It's us, Fred and George. Open the bloody door, it's freezing out here!' Fred answered, though muffled from the door. Mr. Weasley put his head down for a moment in thought, then looked back at the door.

'What did Harry get Ron for Christmas?' he asked. Ron mentioned Harry's gift to the family just a few minutes earlier.

'An invisibility cloak, now open the ruddy door!' George answered. Arthur opened the door, and the twins finally made their way inside, trampling the snow off their feet.

'About time! Why are you late?' Mrs. Weasley questioned sternly. The twins looked at each other, and then surveyed everyone.

'Sorry Mum. Got caught up at work. Hi guys!' George answered, taking off his coat, and taking a seat, along with Mr. Weasley. Fred stayed standing, and looked slightly fidgety.

'What's wrong Fred?' Bill asked, putting down his fork down.

'Nothing. Um, Hermione, can I ask you something?' he asked hesitantly.

'Sure, what is it?' she asked. Fred looked at George, then looked back to Hermione.

'Well, it's sort of private. Can I ask you upstairs?' he asked again. Hermione quirked her brow, but nodded. She stood, and walked up the staircase, Fred in tow. Harry watched them wondrously, and Ron tapped him on the shoulder.

'Probably about a new product' he reckoned. Harry started back at his chicken, and conversation continued.

'How is business going George? You must be the only store left open on Diagon Alley' Mr. Weasley stated. George looked up the staircase, and didn't answer his father.

'George!' Arthur shouted. George's head snapped back, and looked to his father, and moved his food around on his plate.

'Sorry. Business is booming of course. How is Hogwarts?' he asked, turning to Harry.

'Hogwarts is fine. Professors are worried about how many students are coming back, but it should be alright. Are you OK?' he asked. George was acting a little odd, and kept looking at the staircase.

'No, of course, I'm-'

Right then, the door slammed open, and Baldric Branwen came running in. His face looked immensely determined, and when he observed the scene, his eyes came square on George. George, his face horrified, threw his chair backwards, and stood, reaching for his wand. Baldric raised his wand quicker though.

'Stupify!' he yelled. Geroge became rigid, and fell over with a dull thud. Everyone at the table stood instantly, and looked at Baldric in astonishment, all their wands pointed at the intruder.

'What are you doing!' Mrs. Weasley roared. Baldric closed the door, through which wind and snow was blowing in, and turned around.

'Wait! Baldric, what's your favourite Quidditch team?' Harry asked the tall, gangly looking man. It was a while ago they talked about Quidditch, but Harry remembered.

'The Falmouth Falcons, always and forever' he answered. Harry knew it was correct, because Baldric told him he always said "always and forever", because he was from Falmouth. Everyone looked at Harry, and he nodded, signalling it was the correct answer.

'I went to check on the twins, and found them unconscious in the back of their shop. I called Tonks to the shop, and came here as soon as possible. Where's the imposter Fred?' Baldric asked quickly. Harry's eyes opened wide, and he frantically bolted towards the stairs, while everyone yelled at him to wait.

He didn't know what he could walk into, if they were even there. He was so upset with himself for just letting someone walk in and take Hermione like that. He continued to hope she was still there, and alright.

He came to the second floor landing, and pushed open Ginny's room to find a bizarre sight.

Hermione was standing on the side of the room, her wand pointing at another Hermione who was lying on the floor. When Harry entered the room, the standing Hermione looked up at him and beamed warmly at him.

'Harry, it wasn't Fred. He brought me up here, and knocked me out. He must have taken Polyjuice Potion, because when I came to, he, or I should say she, was just about to take my wand, but I jinxed her just in time' she explained. The Hermione on the floor began to stir, and the standing Hermione moved forward, her wand pointing right at the other girl's heart.

'Uh . . . Harry! Harry, it's me, Hermione! She's an imposter!' the Hermione on the floor professed. By now, Ron and Baldric made their way up, and were standing behind Harry observing the situation.

'How are we going to tell?' Baldric asked. Harry knew of a sure way of knowing, but wasn't looking forward to doing it.

'Lower your wand' he said to the standing Hermione. She looked at him for a moment, and took a step forward at the Hermione on the ground.

'She's the imposter!'

'If you're the real Hermione, you'll trust me' Harry said slowly. Hermione still looked agitated, but lowered her wand. Ron came in, and took her wand, as well as the one on the floor, and stood back. Harry approached the Hermione on the floor, and knelt down; pointing his wand at her forehead.

'Legilimens'

Harry concentrated hard, and must have caught her off guard. There were no barriers, and he immediately found hundreds of memories flashing in his mind. He slowed them down, and found a silvery memory of two people in a wooded area. He focused more, and plunged into the memory.

Two people were hugging each other in a dark backyard. A black haired boy was breathing deeply, while a short brown haired girl cried quietly. Harry could see the girl sniffling, and burying her head in his shoulder.

'Be careful Harry, please' she whispered, her voice that of Hermione's. The boy stroked her back tenderly, and slowly moved his hands to her face, and moved so they looked at each other.

'I will be fine, and you will be too, alright? Everything will be fine' the boy affirmed, his voice that of Harry's. They looked at each other, and Hermione began nodding slowly. She looked up at him, smiled warmly, and moved in, kissing his cheek sweetly. Harry was blushing when she retracted, and the memory began to shimmer.

Harry pulled out of the spell, and found himself looking at Hermione on the floor of Ginny's room. She was smiling at him, and he grinned at her for a moment, then turned to the other Hermione. The fake Hermione looked at Harry, and lunged at Ron's hand, where he held the wands.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Harry yelled, but it was too late. The imposter was able to grab his or her wand, and Apparated before the spell hit. Baldric swore loudly, then came in and looked at Hermione.

'Are you alright?' he asked. Hermione slowly got up, helped by Harry, and nodded.

'He said they were coming here soon' she explained. Baldric looked at Ron, then Harry, and stood up.

'We need more Order members here now. I need to go and get them' he stated. He started out the door, but Harry stopped him.

'Wait. You need to stay with the imposter downstairs. The Order is everywhere; it'll take time to get people. I'll get them here' he assured. Baldric looked down the stairs, then nodded assertively to Harry.

'I'll come' Hermione declared.

'Me too' Ron added. The three of them made their way back downstairs, and found Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and Ginny watching the fake George carefully--Bill with his wand trained on the imposter's chest. Mrs. Weasley was crying, while looking out the darkened window. She saw the three coming down, and she ran over and hugged Hermione.

'Oh dear, are you alright?'

'I'm fine, thanks to Harry. The imposter Fred said Death Eaters were coming here soon.'

'Soon! Oh no, we need to Floo the Order now! Arthur went to check the twin's shop' Mrs. Weasley stammered, walking over to the hearth hurriedly, and getting some Floo Powder. Harry walked to the door, and looked at the fake and unconscious George on the floor, then to Mrs. Weasley.

'I'm going to get Order members, don't worry Mrs. Weasley' said Harry. He walked out before she could ask how or protest, and Ron and Hermione followed. Harry walked a few meters out from the house, his feet crunching on the ground and the darkness of the night surrounding him and the others, and turned back. Ron and Hermione stood next to him, and he thought hard of various Order members. He raised his wand, so it pointed just above The Burrow.

Just as he was about to say his spell, numerous cracks resounded around them in the darkness. They looked around quickly, and ran as fast as they could to some nearby trees. Green, purple, and red spells rained down on them as they moved, and when Harry turned around after he reached the cover of a tree, he could see at six or more black cloaked Death Eaters standing in the garden. At least three were moving towards them, while the others started towards the house.

'Stupify!' Hermione yelled, hitting one of the approaching Death Eaters. The cloaked figure fell over, and the other two intensified their assault. Harry needed to call more Order members here before they entered the house.

'Cover me!' Harry ordered to his friends. Ron, and Hermione moved around, and continued to shoot Disarming and Stunning Spells, while Harry moved closer to the house. He once again thought of Order members, and raised his wand quickly.

'Phoenicreo!' he bellowed. A massive fireball erupted from his wand, and exploded above the house, to show a huge and fire-made phoenix. It spread its wide wings, and inclined its head upwards, making a shiver run up Harry's spine, while he continued to think of various Order members. Death Eaters stopped their approach to the doorway, and turned around.

A few apprehensive seconds later, numerous pops occurred around them. Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt were present, along with Charlie, Topher, Professor Flitwick, and a few others. Wasting no time, they began dueling fiercy with the Death Eaters.

Harry moved back to the others, and luckily found them alright--though some of the branches around them were badly singed. Tonks and Charlie were battling with the nearby Death Eaters, and the three Hogwarts students came slowly out of the trees, and tried to help.

'Stupify!' Harry yelled at one of the black cloaked figures. The person fell over, and Tonks, who was dueling with the man, ran over.

'Are you alright? What's happened?' she asked hurriedly.

'The twins were attacked. We don't know if they're alive, but their attackers took Polyjuice Potion, and came here. We stopped them early enough, but Hermione said one of them mentioned more Death Eaters coming soon.' Harry looked around, and saw Kingsley get hit in the leg with a spell. Mad-Eye Moody was nearby, and cast a Disarming Spell on the Death Eater. The cloaked figure was blown back and hit the ground unconscious.

Another pop came in the midst of the cracks and whips of spells, and Mr. Weasley appeared. He glanced at the scene for a moment startled, then started helping Topher, who was bleeding badly from one of his arms.

It must have been obvious to the Death Eaters, as it was to Harry, that they were loosing. Death Eaters that were not unconscious took one glance around, and Apparated away, while two or three were left lying on the ground. Some of the Order members made their way to the Hogwarts students, while others secured the area and went into the house to check inside.

'Are you three alright?' Mr. Weasley asked, his voice sounding winded. Harry and the rest nodded.

'The twins were brought to St. Mungo's. Fred didn't look too good, but they're safe now. I need you three and Ginny to go back to Hogwarts, now' he dictated. Harry could see Ron about to protest, but Hermione cut in first.

'Please Mr. Weasley, can we go to St. Mungo's instead?' Hermione proposed, receiving a grin from Ron. Mr. Weasley sighed, and nodded.

'Can you go with them Filius?' Arthur asked the short man. He nodded, and walked over to Harry and Hermione. Ron went and returned with Ginny, telling her where they were going.

They all Apparated to St. Mungo's, and went up to the forth floor where the twins were being treated. All five of them had to painfully wait in a small waiting room at the end of the hallway. Ginny was sobbing into Ron's shoulder, and Harry was rubbing Hermione's hand, as she looked blankly at the floor. All they were told when they came in was that George looked like he would be alright, but Fred was not doing as well.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked Hermione. She snapped out of her trance, and nodded lightly.

'I was worried, I'll admit it, but I knew you would catch on.'

'Sorry . . . about using Legilimency' Harry said quietly, looking down at his feet.

'It's fine Harry. Really, it didn't hurt, and I like that memory anyways' she answered, lifting his head. He smiled, and they gave each other a short kiss. The four of them, along with Professor Flitwick waited for a while before hearing any news from either The Burrow, or the room down the hall.

Finally, around one hour later, Tonks, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley came onto the floor. Ginny jumped out of her chair, and hugged her father like a little girl would hug her daddy. He smiled, and returned it, and they came to the others.

'Is everyone alright?' Hermione asked. Arthur shook his head.

'Kingsley took a bad jinx to one of his legs, but he's getting checked out. That other fellow, what's his name, Toper?'

'Topher' Harry offered.

'Yes, he was clipped by an odd curse right after he Apparated. Ripped up his arm pretty bad. He's downstairs getting checked. Any news on Fred and George?'

'Nothing. They said George was sleeping, and should be fine, but no word on Fred' Ron relayed. Arthur lowered his head, and placed it in his hands, giving a sigh.

'I told them to close the store, I told them!' he muttered to himself. Ginny came over, and looked at her father, placing a hand on his back.

'It's not your fault dad.' He nodded, but kept his head on his lap. Just then, Mrs. Weasley, along with Bill and Fleur came onto the floor, and Arthur gave his wife a hug. She was still crying, and muttering into her husband's ear.

'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?' a Healer asked behind them, holding a small white clipboard. They broke their embrace, and looked at the short man who spoke. Everyone got up, and gathered around to hear any news.

'George will be alright. He was under a few odd curses, but we managed to clear them up' the Healer stated. Everyone still stood on their tip-toes to hear the rest.

'And Fred?' Mrs. Weasley asked shakily, tears again brimming on her eyes. The Healer looked down at his clipboard silently, and Mrs. Weasley began to sob more. Harry's mind was already formulating what the Healer was going to say.

'I'm sorry, but we couldn't save him' the short man spoke.

Everyone stood motionless for a moment, then Mrs. Weasley howled in pain, and collapsed into her husband's chest, crying like Harry never saw before. Mr. Weasley's eyes began to brim, and he started to cry as well.

The entire group slowly looked at each other in shock, and enveloped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in a sorrowful hug. Harry--who was at first too stunned to cry--began realizing he would never again see or talk to Fred ever again.

The group stood there for what felt like an eternity, drowning in their grief for the loss of such a wonderful person. The twins were no more; it would only be George. Harry felt like the natural order of the world was broken, and tears formed in his eyes, and he hugged harder, Hermione on his right, Ron on his left. They both looked at him with tears flowing down their cheeks, and squeezed his shoulders in support.

It was the first loss for the Weasley family in the Second War, and deep down, below the tears and sorrow, Harry prayed it would be the only one.

**_Spell / Name Meanings:_**  
**Leanna Lisenox** - Lee (Old Eng. "leah" meadow) + Anna (Latinate form of Hannah), Lisen (L. "licens" free) + ox (L. "ferox" spirit) (Lisenox free spirit)


	20. Guardians of Hogwarts

- CHAPTER TWENTY -

_**Guardians of Hogwarts**_

The funeral took place two days later. Mrs. Weasley was beyond sad--she was completely devastated. Mr. Weasley, along with the rest of the family helped in the grieving process, but everyone had a terrible time.

They stayed in St. Mungo's for that first night, to stay by George. As hard as it was for everyone, they knew the hardest hit would be George. Waking up to find his brother-his best friend-his equal, was no more; Harry couldn't comprehend how he would feel.

When George did stir, Mr. Weasley was the one to break the news. Harry could see in George's face that he knew something was wrong before he was told. He woke up, and looked around to find Fred, and only found an empty bed next to him.

The family took turns consoling, and just supporting George. Everyone went in one at a time, and made sure never to leave him alone. As much as he might ask to be left alone, they never did. George continued to talk about times he and Fred shared, and some of their lesser known pranks that they accomplished. Harry's time in the room made him miss Fred even more, but also made sure he would never forget him either.

George was brought home to The Burrow the next day. He stayed in his old room, and Bill and Charlie cleaned up the store, and closed it up properly for the time. One of George's assistants, Verity, came and tried to help George. They were close, the family found out, and George seemed to open up with her.

On the day of the funeral, everyone made their way quietly to a nearby hill not far from The Burrow. Harry never ventured this way, and when he arrived at the top, he found a small white-picket fence surrounding a small cemetery. A wide branching Oak tree stood near the middle of the stones, and provided a skeleton-like canopy; the dark brown contrasting greatly against the grey sky and ivory snow.

The ceremony was somber and quiet. Mrs. Weasley wept while the Cleric performed the funeral rights. Mr. Weasley, along with Bill held onto her tightly. George stood like a statue, lost in perpetual sorrow and grief. Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione stood close to George for support. A cold December wind blew through the group, which also included numerous Order members, Hogwarts professors, many regulars at the joke shop, and people from George's year at Hogwarts, including Lee Jordan.

Once the Cleric finished, he gave his wand a slow wave, and the ground covered over the casket. The Weasley family had a long tradition of burying their relatives in a manner much like that of muggles. The Cleric then came and handed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Fred's wand. Mrs. Weasley was too overwhelmed to accept it, and Mr. Weasley--tears trickling down his cheeks—grasped his son's wand, and nodded thankfully to the Cleric.

With an immense amount of tears in his eyes, Mr. Weasley looked to his family, and down at his downcast wife. His waterlogged eyes then moved to the area where Fred was buried. In a horribly slow and painful move, he took hold of Fred's wand with both of his hands.

The wind died, and everyone was silent. Closing his eyes, and allowing a sob to exit his mouth, Mr. Weasley--in pure and utter anguish—snapped his late-son's wand. The sound of the snapping wood echoed across the open plain, and seemed intensified by the lack of wind or even breath from the mourners.

Mrs. Weasley doubled over in grief as the sound penetrated her soul, and Mr. Weasley held on to her tightly, the wand fragments now held in his hand firmly. His fingers ran the length of the wood behind Mrs. Weasley's back, and he cried as a mourning father would for his lost son. People watching the scene cried for the parents, and Hermione held Harry's arm for support, as she wiped her tears.

Mr. Weasley recovered himself enough after a few moments, and began helping his wife down the hill.

Everyone made their way back to The Burrow silently, and sat down to talk with each other quietly. Most conversation revolved around Fred, and how wonderful a person he was in life. The pranks he made with George, and the time they went through the halls in Hogwarts with Harry yelling 'Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through" in his second year were talked about, along with many other wonderful memories that—even in the sad atmosphere—made people smile.

Harry felt it helped George a lot to have so many people there helping him and the family. Although he never smiled, Harry could tell he was improving, if only slightly. He did worry if George would ever return to the fun-loving person he used to be, but only time would tell.

Hermione went through the Weasley family, and gave them her sympathies and good-byes. She was leaving to go and see her own family for a few days. She and Mrs. Weasley held a long and drawn out hug, and both women cried in each others arms. Hermione then took Harry by the hand, and they walked outside by themselves.

'I'll be back at Hogwarts in a few days' she said quietly to Harry as they walked into the snow covered garden. They stopped a few meters from the house, and Hermione turned to face Harry. She draped her arms around Harry, their coats making the move harder to do than usual, and they kissed short, but sweetly.

Hermione pulled back, and she glanced up to the hill with the Oak tree. Tears began brimming, as they had for many people that day, and she hugged Harry tightly.

'Harry I'm so worried' she admitted to Harry's shoulder. Harry squeezed back, and stroked her rippled and slightly frizzed hair.

'Don't worry Hermione. Just see your parents, and enjoy the time. I'll see you when you come back alright?' he asked encouragingly. Hermione stayed in the hug, and she nodded. They parted, and he gave her a kiss. She took a few steps back, and sighed.

She gave a small wave, Harry retuning it, and she Apparated to her home. Harry looked up at the hill for a moment, the cold December wind nipping at his nose, then returned to The Burrow.

Harry went and sat by Ron in the sitting room. He and Ginny were sitting with Bill and Fleur; all of whom were quiet. Ron gave Harry a placid smile, and looked back to the fire. Harry looked around the room, and found George moving towards the small group, facing Harry. Everyone stood up, and George put a shaky hand on Harry's shoulder. His eyes were bloodshot and tired, and his face was pale.

'Whatever you need to defeat Voldemort—whatever you want—I'll make it' he asserted. It was the most confident sentence Harry heard him say since he was released from St. Mungo's.

'Thanks George. We'll get him' Harry answered strongly, placing a hand on George's shoulder. George's expression turned to one of determination and hardness, and the two hugged each other tightly. Ron pat his brother's shoulder, and George gave him a shadow of a smile, and turned to Ginny to hug her. Harry faced Ron with a new found sense of confidence.

'We need to find out what the Order knows about the attack. There had to be a reason behind it' Harry reasoned. Ron nodded, and the two of them made their way to a group of Order members, including Tonks, Shacklebolt—who's leg was working fine now--, Lupin, and a few others.

'How are you doing Harry?' Remus asked, looking tired and drained, the creases on his face as apparent as ever.

'I'm fine. I figured you would still be transformed; that's why I didn't think to call you to help' Harry responded. He remembered the full moon on Christmas Eve, and knew it took Remus a few days to recover.

'Yes, I figured as much, thank you. I am sad to hear about Fred, but glad to hear no one else was hurt seriously. Might I ask where you learned how to perform the Phoenix Fire?'

'Sorry, the what?' Harry asked.

'Phoenix Fire. It's the spell Dumbledore always used to gather Order members when needed. Last time he used it was the night your parents died' Lupin explained.

'I saw it in his Pensieve, and in a spell book. I thought I'd try it out' Harry answered. Lupin smiled, and Moody looked surprised. Well, as surprised as a man with one electric blue eye could look like.

'Try it out? You mean that was your first time doing it Potter?' the ex-Auror asked gruffly. Harry nodded diminutively, and Moody looked at Lupin.

'The Phoenix Fire is a very hard spell; that's why Dumbledore was the only one to use it. You must have been very focused to make it work. Well done!' Lupin praised. Harry couldn't help his cheeks blush a little with the praise, and turned his mind to the reason he came and saw the group of men.

'Does the Order have any ideas why the attack happened?' he asked.

'So far, we think Voldemort wanted to make an example of Fred and George. They continued on working like nothing was wrong, and he probably didn't like that. The imposter who was captured was a younger man; totally devoted to Voldemort. He's in Azkaban now, along with the captured Death Eaters, but they told the Ministry what their plan was' Remus explained.

'So what was it?' Ron asked.

'They were going to enter The Burrow, and try to learn as much as possible about Hogwarts and, more specifically, you Harry. One was even supposed to impersonate Hermione if he could. The two would stay in here with the family until the surprise Death Eater attack. This way, they could either stay with the family if the attack failed, or turn on the family and surprise them by attacking. It was lucky Baldric checked on the twins, or it could have been a lot worst.' Remus rubbed his forehead, and Tonks placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Where is Baldric?' Ron asked. Remus looked up, and placed a short smile on his face, trying to stave off his tiredness.

'He had some business at the Ministry. He'll be around later I'm sure' he answered.

'How is your leg Kingsley?' Harry asked. The tall man lifted his leg, and stretched it back for show.

'Good as new. Got hit by three separate spells at once, made for a bad combination' he answered in his deep voice. Harry looked around for a moment for the other injury from the night, and for the second time that week, noticed someone missing.

'Was Topher not invited?' Harry inquired. Ron looked around as well, and shrugged his shoulders.

'He was, but he asked me to give you this' Tonks said, giving Harry a sealed piece of parchment. Harry ran his wand over the seal, and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_My injury healed, and I am sorry I could not make it to Fred's funeral. I had pressing matters to attend to regarding my research, of which I would like you to see when you return to Hogwarts._

_Please give my regards to the Weasley family in my absence._

_Sincerely,  
Topher_

Harry folded up the parchment, and put it in his pocket. When he looked up, he found the group around him looking at him expectantly.

'He said he was busy doing research' Harry answered, everyone nodding their understanding.

'You know, I saw him in the Ministry a few days ago' Tonks mentioned.

'In the Ministry?' Ron asked, giving Harry a strange look. Tonks nodded.

'Yeah, making his way to the administration offices on the Level One. I didn't know he was your DADA professor, otherwise I would have said hello.' Ron again gave a strange look to Harry, and he understood his meaning.

What was Topher doing in the Ministry for Magic? He never mentioned going there, or needing to go there. Going back to the message, he mentioned more research. Harry decided for the time, to keep his ponderings and wonders low, and continue to be with his family.

--

Harry, Ron, and Ginny returned to Hogwarts two days later. The mood in The Burrow remained quiet and solemn, but Harry could feel the healing process taking place when he left. Mrs. Weasley's crying was lessened, and George started talking more to everyone, and started spending less time in his old room.

The entire family, the day Harry returned to Hogwarts, went to the shop, to slowly allow the healing to continue, and was surprised by an amazing outpour of mourning.

In front of the door, where the closed sign hung, hundreds of flowers were laid on the snow. Deep pink and white Roses stood out from the rest, all laid in pairs—no singles, and no bunches. Light purple Statices and various colours of Zinnias made the memorial burst with colour and warmth against the pale grey of the snow; while mingled within the Roses and colour, the constant blue of Forget-Me-Not brought the whole scene to completeness.

Littered within the grief-grown flower garden, dozens upon dozens of notes of gratitude and sadness to both Fred and George were present. Picking a few up, George cried at the wonderful messages of thanks and encouragement to fight on that was held within the notes. The family left the flowers be, and everyone returned to The Burrow, were Harry and the others left back to Hogwarts through the fireplace.

When they arrived, Professor McGonagall gave her sympathies to them all and their family. Harry told her of Hermione's visit to her parents, and she nicely decided to wait until after she returned to have a meeting with the two of them about this next month and duties.

Walking through the hallways towards the East Tower, Harry was surprised at the number of students. Some must have come back earlier, because the number on Christmas was not as high as he was seeing. Of course it was not near the number in a regular year, or the number before Christmas Holidays, but it was promising.

Wasting no time, Harry put his items in his dormitory, sent his letter to Hermione using the same owl she was allowed to use during the past summer, Capella, and made his way to the Defence classroom.

Harry knocked on the door, and found no sound coming from inside. He looked up and down the corridor, and finding it empty, tried banging on the door. Finally, after several moments, the door opened, and Topher peered out.

'Harry! Oh, sorry about that. I didn't know you came back' he said, inviting Harry inside. Harry entered, and turned when he saw Topher once again sealing the door, and casting a few silent charms on it.

'How was the service?' he asked, as he moved around, and motioned Harry to sit in front of his desk, which had a single sheet of very, very old yellowed parchment.

'Quiet, but nice.' Topher sat down, and nodded slowly.

'I am sorry I couldn't be there. After my arm was healed, I needed to come back here right away.'

'Where were you on Christmas? You weren't in the Great Hall for the feast' Harry inquired. Topher smiled—with both sides—and leaned back a little.

'Very attentive Harry. I was busy doing my research. I wish I could have done it another day, but I was allowed an opportunity I couldn't pass. How was your Christmas?' he asked, Harry knowing he was trying to steer the conversation away from his research.

'It was fine. Why were you in the Ministry for Magic?' Harry let out. Harry was worried if he was becoming too nosy, but relaxed when Topher again smiled, even larger than before.

'You catch everything, don't you? Yes, I was in the Ministry, on Christmas in fact' he divulged.

'Doing what, if you don't mind me asking?' Harry, in the few seconds that passed, realized he should be a little less demanding with the man—who not only just a week earlier showed him his parents graves—but also was a professor, and on his side.

'I don't mind at all Harry, really. I have a friend, actually one of Dumbledore's friends, that allowed me access to a very old room. The lack of staff in the Ministry made it easier to do on Christmas' Topher explained quietly, as if still worried someone could hear, even though he obviously put a Silencing Charm on the room.

'And old room? Where?' Harry asked, some of his wonder escaping into his voice.

'Have you ever been in the lower levels of the Ministry?'

'Yeah, I was charged with underage wizardry when I was fifteen, and had my trial in Courtroom Ten, on Level Ten.'

'Along the hallway to the courtroom there are rooms that run off, with large wooden doors. They're record rooms, where the Ministry stores all its very old parchment records, incase they need them.' Harry's brow furrowed slightly at the news.

'Why did you need Ministry records?' he asked. Topher stood up beaming again, and pulled out the parchment roll Harry had seen before, with the snake and figures.

'The magic on this scroll' he explained, pointing to the scroll, 'is said to be Egyptian. As I told you, most—if not all—the remaining scrolls from Egypt are in the Ministry. I know getting access to those will be impossible, but finding the records of what the Ministry has is different. I contacted this friend of Dumbledore, and asked him if he could get the records. He did one better, and was able to allow me access to the rooms. He told the guard it was for a school project on History of Magic, and that he would supervise.'

'So what did you find?' Topher put away the scroll with the snake, and motioned to the ancient looking parchment that was on his desk in the first place.

'This scroll here. It's very promising, because it talks about an expedition into a very ancient, and powerfully magical tomb, and the retrieval of many scrolls and other artifacts.'

'Why is that so different than any other expedition?' Harry asked, some doubt in his voice. Topher bent down over the scroll, and pointed at a section that looked to be written in some odd form of writing and pictures.

'This is what makes this different' Topher remarked.

'What is it?' Harry got up, and moved around to see the parchment correctly.

'The recorder wrote down a part of the hieroglyphics that were found on some of the items recovered from the tomb' Harry looked at the pictures, and tilted his head.

'But I remember seeing hieroglyphics at the museum when I was a young, and they didn't look like this' he confessed. Topher simply continued smiling, and nodding.

'Yes, because those were muggle hieroglyphics—these are wizard's' he informed, sounding neither condescending nor boastful.

'So, have you figured out what is says?' Harry asked hesitantly. Topher shook his head, but pointed one of his fingers at a prominent symbol.

'No, only this one' he professed. Harry looked down, and found him pointing to a hieroglyph of something that resembled a stork, followed by a semi-circle and two diagonal lines.

'What does it mean?'

'Have you ever heard of Thoth?' Topher asked somewhat dramatically. Wracking his brain, the name sounded vaguely familiar to Harry; possibly from History of Magic.

'I think so. Wasn't he a really powerful wizard?' He never liked History of Magic, but he hoped he was right here. Where was Hermione when he needed her?

'The most powerful wizard to ever live actually. It was written that he could control the sky and the earth, talk to animals, and perform magic the world has never seen. Muggles thought he was a God, and wrote him as the God of wisdom, the moon, time, magic, and writing.

'It was believed, by wizard historians, that before Thoth died, he wrote all his knowledge in a book. It was put in the tomb of a prince, and protected by immortal guards and countless powerful spells and curses.'

'And you think this record is of an expedition to that tomb?' Harry questioned. Topher motioned Harry to sit back down, and he did so. Topher then leaned back in his chair, and put his fingers to his chin.

'That I'm unsure of. I still need to decipher the rest of the scroll. But, I'll tell you this Harry; the Book of Thoth was believed to have a terrible curse set upon it. Anyone to remove it from the tomb would suffer a terrible life, and death, if they didn't return it to its proper place of rest.'

'And?'

'And at the bottom of this scroll, the recorder wrote that all the men on this expedition died within two months, along with their families. Almost all died very horrifically, I might add; some by dragons, some by horrible plagues, and so on.' Harry leaned back, and let out an astonished breath, however was still pessimistic about it all.

'So you think this, what was it, Oroborus thing, is in this book, that you think the Ministry has, or had?' Harry questioned. Topher chuckled a little, and smiled.

'I know, it sounds like a long shot. The Book of Thoth is just a myth really. Those who believe it existed, think it was lost thousands of years ago. The magic to defeat Voldemort would definitely reside in the Book of Thoth however, so I'm going to try. I still need to do more research, and that's why I came here. With this revelation, I think I'm on the right path. For the time, let me worry about this, and you worry about your dueling lessons' Topher asserted calmly.

'Yeah, well, I still need to plan those out' Harry admitted.

'I'd suggest you go and do that then' Topher said easily. Harry smiled, and stood up, Topher doing the same.

'Oh, and well done with Hermione' he added. Harry's smile increased, and Topher laughed.

'Thanks for the advice from before by the way' said Harry. Topher came around the desk, and started to walk Harry out leisurely.

'Not a problem Harry. I could see you needed a little kick in the pants to get moving.' Topher and Harry bid farewell to each other, and Harry returned to the East Tower. Once he sat down at the desk, he started planning out his first dueling lesson.

--

'Do you think a lot of people will show up?' Ron asked, as he, Harry, and Hermione moved through the hallway. It was the first week back, and the school numbers were almost identical to that from before Christmas. Seamus stayed, and many others that were debating not to before did as well. Seamus himself said it was because of the dueling lessons. That, and he didn't find the idea of spending all that time around his grandmother to be too exciting. 

'I've had a lot of people ask me about the dueling club, so I can imagine so' Hermione put in. So far, Harry had many people come and ask him the time and place to go for the meeting. Harry decided to have the lessons on Wednesday nights, and once more, in the Room of Requirement.

They started up the flight of stairs towards the seventh floor. As they turned the corner, Harry found a mob of people standing the hallway.

'Bloody hell!' Ron voiced, looking at Harry, his surprise plainly showing on his face. Harry moved into the throng of people, to where the doorway to the Room of Requirement would be. One thing he did know; he would need to think of a bigger room.

Ron and Hermione, knowing what to do, cleared some space for Harry to think of the room he needed, while he paced. Three times he walked across the barrier, and finally a doorway appeared. He walked over, and opened the door, while the others watched.

Walking in, Harry found the room to be a mixture of the Great Hall, and the library. Although not as huge as the Great Hall, it was wide and long, and more than large enough for the new members of the club. Bookshelves lined the stone walls, except for the ends where massive stone-cut fireplaces stood, and red carpeting filled the floor.

While the mass of students entered the room, Harry walked towards the far end, where a heavy wood table was sitting, with one blank scroll of parchment, a quill, and a few wooden chairs sitting around it. Hermione walked up behind Harry, as well as Ron, and both smiled at him.

'This will be perfect' Harry said gazing around the hall, turning around and hearing the door close shut.

Over a hundred people now stood in the room, all looking squarely at Harry. As if reading his mind, a small stage appeared in front of him, and he stood on it, so even people in the back could see him. He cleared his throat, and was once again reminded about how he hated talking in front of a crowd.

'Hello everyone. This is going to be the dueling club. For starters, I am in charge. If you have a problem with me, or start trouble, you're out. Next, this is for protection only. Don't use these spells on friends, or for pranks. You do, and you'll find yourself out of Hogwarts.' Everyone was listening to Harry carefully, and the air seemed thick with the seriousness of Harry's claims.

'To start, I need everyone to get in a line, and sign their name on the parchment roll up here. People who were in the DA, I need you up here first' Harry announced. He came off the stage, and let out a sigh. Hermione beamed at him, and started getting people in line, while Ron took the parchment roll, and got it ready for people to sign.

Quickly, old members of the DA came to the front, including Neville, Luna, Ginny, Susan Bones, both Creevey brothers, Ernie Macmillan, Dean, and Seamus. They all quickly signed their names, and made their way over to Harry, who was standing away from the crowd of chatting new members.

'Now this is a turn out!' Ernie cheered, the other members agreeing. Harry smiled, and looked at the old members.

'I'll need you're help guys. Ernie is right, there's a lot of people here, and I can't teach them all-'

'Harry' Seamus interrupted, 'we'll help, don't worry. This isn't for us anymore, this is for Hogwarts.' The statement shook Harry with its truth, and the other members agreed with Seamus and his assessment.

'Thanks guys. Today I planned on just trying Disarming Spells; simple and easy, since there are people from every year. If you guys can just go through and help people out, that'd be great' said Harry. Everyone nodded, and Harry turned back to see the line halfway done. He went ahead and sat down next to Ron and Hermione behind the table.

'Harry, this will be great. There are students from every year, and every house. It's exactly like the Sorting Hat said; "You all must stand together, and protect Hogwarts from its foes"' Hermione proclaimed.

'Yeah, well I'm just--wait, how in the world did you remember that?' Harry asked disbelievingly.

'Oh you know, a little Memory Potion here . . .'

'I knew it! You do take that stuff!' Ron expounded, turning to the two of them. Hermione rolled her eyes, and smirked at Harry. The final students signed their name on the now long list, and Harry stood once again on the stage, Hermione just off the stage behind him with the scroll.

'Alright, first thing we'll be doing-'

'Is coming up with a name' Hermione insisted. Harry turned around, and she stood up on the stage next to Harry, and smiled at the crowd.

'I thought we were using "Dumbledore's Army" again?' Ginny asked, who was standing in front.

'We used Dumbledore's Army, because it was pertinent to the time. Calling the club that now wouldn't make as much sense. We need a name that reflects what we're doing' Hermione justified. There was a slight murmur between the students, and Colin Creevey spoke up

'We're defending Hogwarts, and ourselves' he put in. People nodded, and the murmur continued.

'We're guardians' Luna voiced simply, but loud enough for people to hear. The noise level lowered, and everyone looked at her.

'Sorry?' Harry asked. Luna approached the stage and explained.

'We're protectors of Hogwarts. That makes us guardians.' The statement sounded good, but the effect was lessened by Luna playing with her Butterbeer cork necklace, and looking around at the lantern lights after she was done.

'Guardians of Hogwarts!' a few energetic students shouted together after a second or two. Everyone clapped in agreement, and Hermione smiled.

'Alright, Guardians of Hogwarts it is' she said, writing the name on the top of the parchment.

'The Guard for short' Seamus added. The murmur grew again, to one of excitement. Hermione mouthed sorry, and Harry returned to his lesson.

'To start, I need everyone to pair up. We're going to start with disarming spells.' The mass of students, moved into pairs, and Harry and his helpers started moving through the crowd helping students. Harry found that it helped to pair the younger students together, and keep the older ones with students in their year. In this manner, Harry could get more DA members to help the younger, less focused students, while the older students progressed easier.

The meeting ended after an hour, and it looked to be doing great. Many of the older students could perform the charm easily. Some first years were even getting it, but most had some difficulty. As everyone filed out of the room, talking happily over the lesson and its worth, Harry asked the older DA members to say back.

'Thanks again guys for all the help. Since the Guard is so large, I'll really need your help' Harry requested. Everyone looked at each other in thought, and Neville stepped forward.

'Seamus and Ernie are right; we're doing this for Hogwarts. I'll help as much as I can' he said confidently. Harry smiled at Neville, and looked to the rest. They all nodded in agreement, and stepped forward as well.

'We'll help Harry. You helped us, now we'll help you' Ernie said nobly.

'OK. You guys will still be the DA, to make things easy. I doubt you guys still have your Galleons, right?' Harry asked. At the mention of Galleons, every one of the members reached into their pockets, and pulled out the fake Galleons that Hermione made two years prior. Harry couldn't hide the surprise on his face, and it was obvious, since all the DA members chuckled at his reaction.

'Oh, well . . . in that case, if I need to get a hold of you guys outside lessons, just check the Galleon' he said. Everyone agreed, and headed out of the room. Ron left with Luna, and left Harry and Hermione in the cavernous room. As the door closed, Hermione turned to Harry, and beamed at him as she approached.

'This is wonderful Harry. If we can teach them well enough, they'll have a chance when Voldemort comes.' She kissed Harry, and he returned it, but stopped it short. He started pacing around, and Hermione tilted her head in worry.

'Harry, what's the matter?' she asked. Harry sighed, and smiled when she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'How are we going to find the other Horcruxes?' he questioned. He stepped away, and her hand fell to her side.

'How many are left?'

'If there are six, with the part in Voldemort, then there's Hufflepuff's Cup, Nagini, and my . . . my scar.' Harry once again placed his hand to his forehead, and felt a shiver run through him, as it did when he remembered the deformity. Hermione came around in front of him, and gently took his hand in hers, and kissed his forehead.

'Then let's focus on the Cup. Have you talked to Dumbledore about it?' Harry shook his head, and she smiled sweetly at him.

'Well, go talk to him, and we'll get started.' Harry smiled at Hermione, and they left the room.

The next night, Harry made his way to Professor McGonagall's office. She was inside talking to Professor Fourmove, and the two graciously left the office so he could talk to Dumbledore's Portrait by himself.

'Hello Harry. I should start by congratulating you and Miss Granger' he said, smiling warmly.

'How did you find out?' Harry asked, as he took a seat.

'Being a portrait has its advantages. That, and I know about the tradition.' He smiled again, and the Head Boy laughed.

'It seemed everyone knew about it but me. Was it you that chose Hermione and I to be Heads?' Harry asked, wondering if it was Dumbledore that was playing match-maker. Dumbledore shook his head.

'No. I recommended you two, but the staff selected you. The Governors then approved, and sent the badges. Don't think it was the tradition that put you two together. I could tell from very early on that you two would make it together in some manner.' Dumbledore then smiled again, and fixed his hat.

'So how are your lesson with Topher going?' he asked.

'They're going well. He said we're going to start on more advanced magic now.'

'That's very good Harry. I was told you and Hermione performed a Patronus Sphere. That is a great feat.'

'Why is it so hard to do? We just did a Patronus at the same time' Harry mentioned.

'It's hard, because not only do the casters have to do the charm at the same time, but also have to be using the exact same happy thought or memory.'

'Really?' Harry asked. Hermione used the memory of the hug as well? Dumbledore nodded, and Harry felt his insides warm with the realization.

'I have also heard you started a dueling club to help the students and Topher.'

'Yeah, sort of like the DA in fifth year. It's a lot bigger though, at least a third of the school.'

'Yes, well, be expecting more Harry. Dark times are approaching, and students need to be prepared for the worst. Have you named the club?'

'Guardians of Hogwarts. The old DA members are helping me out. We had our first meeting last night, and it seemed to work well.' Dumbledore nodded, looking off to the side in thought.

'Guardians you say? A better choice of name than I think you know.' Harry's brow furrowed, and Dumbledore continued.

'I suggest talking to Miss Granger about that. I daresay you have read Hogwarts: A History, but it will shed some light.' Harry nodded, and made a mental note to ask her once he returned to the East Tower. 'Have you made any way with the Horcruxes?' Dumbledore asked.

'Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about' Harry informed.

'Oh, I see. And what is it you wish to discuss?'

'Well, by my count, there are three Horcruxes left to destroy: Hufflepuff's Cup, Nagini, and my scar.'

'That sounds correct' Dumbledore affirmed.

'Do you have ideas where Hufflepuff's Cup could be?'

'Ideas? Hundreds of them, however many are outlandish and I know, false. The places I think that are most plausible, I have already shown you.'

'You have?' Harry questioned. Dumbledore nodded.

'I did, just this past year, in the Pensieve.'

'So showing me those memories wasn't just for the history lesson?' Harry asked, trying not to sound rude. Dumbledore smiled.

'Not entirely. It is important for you to know Lord Voldemort's history, but yes, there was this reason as well. Do you remember the places you saw?' Harry stretched his mind, trying to remember.

'There was: the Orphanage, Hogwarts, the Gaunt House, Riddle's House, the old lady's house, what was her name?'

'Hepzibah Smith' Dumbledore offered.

'Yeah. You think the Cup could be at one of those places?'

'Not all of them. We can rule out the Gaunt House, because the ring was there. Also, there is little chance one resides in Hepzibah Smith's home.'

'Why is that sir?'

'Because it is no more. It was destroyed in a very violent fire a few weeks after her death. There is nothing left of it.' Harry nodded his head, and thought for a moment.

'So we need to go and search Hogwarts, as well as the Riddle House and the Orphanage?' Dumbledore nodded.

'I would start with the castle. Though I am sure there is nothing here, a Cup could easily be hidden somewhere.' Harry's memory was still working well however, and he wondered about a Horcrux being in the castle.

'But how could Voldemort get one in here?' Harry asked.

'Remember, Tom came back to ask for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. He could have hidden it then' Dumbledore stated. Harry's face fell into dismay wit the prospect of searching the entire castle, and Dumbledore seemed to notice.

'I think it may be best to enlist the help of the house elves here. They can search the castle much more thoroughly than students.' Harry's face lightened with the idea, since it would make things a great deal better, and would not require him to get on his hands and knees, searching the dungeons and bowels of the castle for a flimsy cup.

'I'll get started right away' Harry said, getting up.

'Please give my condolences to the Weasley's. Fred will be remembered as one of those wonderful people, who could always bring a ray of sunshine to a room.'

'It'll be tough, especially for George.' Dumbledore leaned in portrait to face Harry more seriously.

'Get him to help you Harry. George will be looking for methods of pouring his sorrow and grief out. If you do not help him focus, he could do something rash, and serious consequences could arise.' Harry walked to the portrait, so he faced it closely.

'He did offer to help me' Harry mentioned.

'Good, good. Think of items your Guardians or you and your friends could use to fight Death Eaters, or find the Horcruxes. Get him working, get him motivated, and driven to fight those who took his brother. He will be better for it in the end.' Harry could see his reasoning, and nodded confidently. He bid Dumbledore farewell, and went back to the East Tower.

Upon entering, Harry found Hermione sitting at the desk reading a book. She looked up at Harry, and waved him over quickly.

'What's up?' he asked lightly, leaning down next to her, the perfume of honeysuckle wafting under his nose.

'The Guardians of Hogwarts existed before' she claimed. Harry looked at her wondrously, and she nodded, pointing to the text, which Harry saw was Hogwarts: A History.

_After the departure of Salazar Slytherin, the remaining Founders believed that the school could be threatened by him, or his descendants. There were still many problems in both the muggle world, and the wizarding worlds at the time. With the beginning of the Wizard's Civil War, the Founders created Guardians to protect Hogwarts. _

_The Guardians of Hogwarts stood for almost a century, until the Civil War subsided. By this time, around the year 1080AD in the Muggle calendar, the Wizarding world was beginning to calm, and Hogwarts, which had been closed for several years, was reopened. Salazar Slytherin's whereabouts was unknown; however he was never seen alive again. The Founders, agreeing with each other that the school was safe, disbanded the Guardians._

'You see. These Guardians of Hogwarts protected Hogwarts like we will be. We couldn't have picked a better name' Hermione said happily, giving Harry a nice smile. 'Maybe Luna read Hogwarts: A History, and thought of the name from there' she suggested, looking at Harry for a response. Harry looked at her and laughed openly.

'No, I think that was just Luna being Luna. Besides, I think you're the only person who has ever read that book.' Harry smirked at Hermione, and received a smack on his shoulder--with the aforementioned book—for the comment. Harry held his shoulder, but continued laughing. Hermione's eyes focused on Harry with a tinge of annoyance.

'What?' she asked, questioning Harry's increased laughter after the swipe at his shoulder.

'Finally you found a good use for that book' he laughed.

Hermione smacked him in the shoulder again with the book.

_**Spell / Name Meanings: **_  
The flowers placed in front of the twin's shop, and their meanings:  
**Forget-Me-Not** - Faithful love; Undying hope; Memories; Do not forget; True love  
**Rose (Deep Pink)** - Thank you  
**Rose (White)** - Innocence; Purity; Heavenly; Secrecy; Silence; Charm  
**Statice** - Sympathy; Rememberance  
**Zinnia** - Thoughts of absent friends


	21. Forgotten Magic

- CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE -

_**Forgotten Magic**_

As classes moved into the end of January, they became increasingly difficult. Harry and Ron tried to keep up with the increasing workload, but realized they had to focus more on the Horcruxes and Voldemort. Hermione was at first reluctant to wane on her school work, but was eventually subdued by the other two.

'Hermione, you can't expect to do everything perfect this year in class. We have to work on the Chamber Pots' Ron maintained, while they were eating lunch. The Great Hall was a buzz that day, as the second meeting of The Guard was taking place that night.

'I know guys, I know. It's just hard for me to purposely not do homework' Hermione admitted. Ron stifled his laugh, knowing how easy it would be for him, and Harry spoke up.

'Don't worry Hermione. You'll still have time for homework, it's just we have to work on bigger things. We have The Guard tonight, and then we need to get moving on the Cup.' He lowered his voice in the last part, just in case. Hermione nodded, and she held Harry's hand under the table in thanks for the reassurance.

'Have you talked to Dobby yet?' Ron asked, jumping back into the conversation. Harry asked Dobby check everywhere in the school for Hufflepuff's Cup. He gave a good description of the cup, but Harry was worried about Dobby's enthusiasm to help. Knowing him, he might just knick every cup in the castle to show Harry.

'I haven't heard back yet. I'm sure he'll be done soon' Harry answered. They finished their lunch, and started their way up to the Charms classroom. They turn down a corridor, and were stopped in a deserted hallway by a small creature with tennis-ball sized green eyes, wearing a massive number of both socks, and hats; extending his small height by almost half a foot.

'Harry Potter sir! Dobby has been a good house elf, and found several cups that match his description' the house elf stated, bowing low, and looking up and Harry and the others.

'Where did you put them Dobby?' Harry asked.

'Dobby puts them in the Come and Go Room, hidden from others they are' Dobby explained, with a smile. Harry looked Ron's watch, knowing his only pointed to people's fates, and realized he did not have the time to check the Room of Requirement and go to Charms.

'I don't have the time to-' he started, but stopped himself. Harry already had to go to the Room of Requirement to prepare things, and tell the DA what he was planning. This meant he had to use the Time Turner. He neglected to use it so far, but he desperately wanted to see the Cups Dobby found.

'What are you thinking Harry?' Hermione questioned. Harry thought for one more moment, and decided.

'I need to see those Cups, and plan tonight's lesson. I can use the Time Turner to check them before the DA arrives tonight' he said eagerly. Hermione was the one who used the Time Turner before, so Harry waited for her reaction, since he was still new to the whole process. She thought for a moment, then began nodding.

'It sounds good Harry. All you need to do is tell Dobby to meet you outside the Room at a certain time. Since you'll be in the Room the whole time, you won't have to worry about you running into yourself' she justified. Harry told Dobby to wait outside the Room of Requirement one hour before supper.

When Harry arrived in the hallway outside the Room of Requirement just before supper, Ron and Hermione both stood at the ends, making sure no one would come down. They both nodded to Harry, and he put the Time Turner chain around his neck. He gave the silver hourglass one inversion, and he was transported back one hour. The sound and shadows of people walking by began slowing down, and when everything stopped, the hallway was empty.

'Dobby?' Harry called quietly. The house elf came out from behind the statue of Barnabas the Barmy, who was trying to teach Trolls ballet, and bowed in front of him.

'Harry Potter is always on time he is!' Dobby complimented. Harry smiled, and Dobby quickly scurried over to where the doorway would be, and he paced across the entrance five times, until a large wooden door appeared. Dobby opened the door, reaching up to push the door, and motioned Harry to follow.

Harry walked in, and found a room that was a mess of old bookshelves, tables, and various other pieces of furniture and knick knacks. Dobby was making his way through the small passageways, and stopped once he turned a corner. Harry came around, and his heart fell.

There, sitting on the floor, was a massive pile of cups. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of cups, of all different sizes and colours sat in a huge pile, which climbed to a height above Dobby's own head. Dobby looked up at Harry expectantly, a large smile on his face, and Harry sighed.

'Is Harry Potter upset with Dobby?' he asked, sounding already devastated. Not bothering for a response, the small creature began crying profusely, and right when Harry was about to comfort him, he began banging his head on a nearby desk top, yelling 'Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!' Harry wrenched Dobby away from the desk, and held his head so he wouldn't be able to hurt himself anymore.

'I'm not upset Dobby, really. It's just a big pile, that's all' Harry said calmly, hoping to get Dobby more relaxed. Harry did bend the truth a little; it wasn't a big pile, it was a huge pile. Why Dobby would hide something so easily noticeable in a room like this, Harry didn't know.

Luckily, Dobby calmed down, and straightened his socks.

'I is sorry Harry Potter. I tries to do well in finding his cup. In times of need, Dobby wants to help Harry Potter.' Harry smiled at Dobby, moved over to the pile, and started going through them.

Constantly looking at a nearby clock, he had to go through the cups quickly. The only thing he was looking for was the gold cup, engraved with a golden badger. He had to trudge through many cups, of all different sizes, shapes, and colours. Dobby stood behind him, and caught the cups he threw away, knowing they weren't the one he was looking for.

As the pile began to fade, and the stone floor became visible once more, Harry's heart was feeling a mixture of failure and success. Checking the last tea cup—which was baby blue in colour with one handle, and a wide brim—he unceremoniously lobbed it in the air behind him, and Dobby caught it, placing it in another pile, which he had built. Harry then continued to sit on the stone floor, and sighed loudly.

'Did Harry Potter find his cup?' Dobby asked. Harry debated how to answer, not wanting Dobby to start banging his head again.

'No, but that's alright Dobby. I don't know where it is, and needed to check here first. Now, are you sure those are all the cups that you could find that came close to my description?' Harry asked.

'Yes sir. Dobby collected every cup from the castle that had gold on it, regardless of shape or placement. Dobby checked from lowest dungeon, and the Odd Rooms, to the highest tower, and brought them for Harry Potter here!' the house elf explained, not looking too happy. Harry thought he would start banging his head again, and stood up.

'You did a great job Dobby, really, you did. You helped out tremendously. It's almost five, so can you do something for me?'

'Anything for Harry Potter!' the house elf squeaked, moving forward and looking right up at Harry with his tennis ball sized eyes.

'Can you put back all these cups were you found them by six?' he asked. He needed to room clear by six for The Guard. Dobby luckily bowed, and looked back up at Harry.

'Of course, Dobby can have it cleared in half the time!' he expounded. Harry thanked him again, and went to the door that lead out into the corridor. He waited for the old and dusty grandfather clock to strike five, and then opened the door.

When he opened it, he found the hallway empty. Walking out, the door slammed behind him, and Ron and Hermione came from either ends of the hallway.

'So, did Dobby find it?' Ron asked, as he approached. Harry's stomach gave a rumble, as for him it was an extra hour of no food, and he started off towards the Great Hall before answering.

'He found about ten thousand cups, but not one was the one we need' Harry told his two friends, and they made their way down the stairwells towards the Great Hall.

'Are you sure he checked everywhere?' Hermione asked.

'Pretty sure. Dobby's pretty thorough with things, and I told him this was important.' Harry's stomach gave another rumble, and he continued on.

'Well, at least we don't have to worry about the cup being in Hogwarts then. That only leaves the other two places' Hermione said evenly, as the three entered the Great Hall. They all sat down, and just as they were getting their meals together, Hermione looked up at the head table, and nearly sprayed Ginny-who was sitting next to her-with pumpkin juice.

'What?' Ron asked. Hermione, still working on her juice, tilted her head towards the head table. Harry looked, and held him mouth from spitting out his food in laughter, and horror.

Dobby was moving along the head table, placing the cups he "acquired" back to where they belonged. Professor McGonagall, and most of the other Professors, gave a strange look at the house elf as he moved down the table. Once he got to the end, he scurried towards Harry. Harry's eyes grew wide as he noticed Professor McGonagall watching Dobby move down towards Harry. Harry gave Hermione a nervous glance, and Dobby halted next to Harry.

'Harry Potter sir, Dobby has returned all the cups!' he said happily. Harry quietly thanked the elf, and Dobby—with a snap of his fingers—vanished. Harry dared a glance to the head table, and found Professor McGonagall's eyes boring into him. He quickly looked back to his food, and for the rest of the meal, never looked up from the table.

Once he finished, he quickly got up and went to the Room of Requirement, again avoiding a look at the head table. So far, he had an easy time keeping the Horcruxes secret from Professor McGonagall, and he didn't feel breaking that streak. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville all joined him, and once they reached the seventh floor corridor, they found a few energetic Guard members waiting.

Harry performed his walk, and the doorway appeared. Opening the room, he found the same room as the week before. People started filing in, and Harry checked the old clock on the wall. They still had a few minutes until he would start, so in the mean time, he talked to his DA.

'Tonight we'll finish up with Disarming Charms. Next is the Shield Charm. I want people to know how to do at least these two before anything else' Harry explained to the small DA, which filtered in slowly.

Keeping an open door policy, Hermione suggested allowing new members in when they wanted. She and Ginny stayed at the heavy table with the scroll, signing up any new students. After a few minutes past, and the hall was getting full, Seamus closed the door with a thud, and returned to the front with the other DA members.

'Harry, at least fifty new students signed up. This is going great!' Hermione said cheerfully, giving Harry's arm a squeeze. He smiled brightly at her, and took a step onto the stage.

'Alright everyone, welcome to the second meeting of The Guard. To new members, welcome. Please tell your friends that they can come out if they'd like, but they'd be best to join now, before we get too far ahead.

'Tonight we'll be finishing with Disarming Spells, and moving onto the Shield Charm. I need everyone to pair up again, and we'll continue with Disarming for now. For those who already know, or want to try, the Shield Charm is "Protego."'

Harry was about to step off the stage, when a small second year Hufflepuff put up her hand and spoke.

'Are we going to learn how to do a Patronus?' she asked. A good number of students, mostly the younger ones, nodded their heads, and looked to Harry.

'Yeah, Professor Terrwynebas is going to teach us, but can we learn it here?' a young Slytherin asked. Harry's head stuck on him for a moment, realizing only now, that many more Slytherins were present in The Guard.

'We will be learning them, but not right now. We need to get the basics first' Harry answered. Many student moaned at this answer, and some even looked angry.

'Can you even cast a Patronus?' a pale faced, short haired Slytherin asked, who looked to be in his fourth or fifth year. Harry, meeting this question yet again, rolled his eyes, and didn't even bother answering. Instead he thought of he and Hermione's kiss on Christmas Eve, and raised his wand.

'Expecto Patronum' he articulated. The bright silver phoenix flew out of his wand, and soared over the heads of the students. Many of them ducked, a few shrieked, and many awed at the sight. The phoenix circled back, and dissolved just above Harry, and many of the students, still looking awed, burst into cheers. Harry blushed slightly, and motioned the DA to start their rounds. The group hesitated, all of them looking extremely confused at Harry, and slowly moved into the mass of students, who were eagerly trying their Disarming Spells, with a few Shield Charms popping up here and there.

As Harry stepped off the stage, Neville came over, his brow lowered in concern.

'What happened to your Patronus Harry? Didn't it use to be a stag?' he asked. He could understand the DA's odd looks now.

'It changed over the summer. Now it's a phoenix. If you could, can you tell the other DA members that, so I don't' have a dozen people asking me?' Harry asked. Neville nodded, and started his way through the students, helping a very short, first year Ravenclaw with his defenses.

Once the lesson was over, all the older students could perform the Disarming Spell well, as well as the Shield Charm. Luckily, most of the younger students got the Shield Charm easier than the Disarming, but it was looking promising. Many of the students talked to the DA members before leaving about other people joining.

'That went really well, considering the size of the group' Dean asserted, the other DA members agreeing. They all hung back, to talk to Harry and the others.

'Yeah Harry, The Guard will be the entire school by the end of the month!' Susan Bones boasted.

'Hopefully it will. If what the Sorting Hat said comes true, everyone will need to know how to defend themselves' Hermione insisted. The group went silent, and everyone looked at the floor for a moment, remembering the warning the Hat gave.

'Is You-Know-Who Slytherin's Heir?' Denis Creevey asked quietly. Everyone looked at him for a moment, then to Harry. Harry looked at everyone, then slowly nodded. He could see their faces growing immediately worried, and tried to reassure them.

'This is why we're making The Guard. There's probably more Aurors here than at the Ministry. The professor's are here as well. It's only a precaution that we're training the Guard.' Harry let the words sink in, and both Colin and Denis Creevey looked at each other, nodded, then looked at Harry.

'We're not scared Harry. Our uncle was killed two months ago by Death Eaters, and we know the risks' Colin stated. They both took a step forward and glanced at everyone, before returning to Harry.

'We'd fight for Hogwarts until the very end' Denis said proudly.

'We'd fight against him until the end' Colin added, sounding just as determined. Harry was moved by their statements, but didn't want to think of that yet.

'I know guys, but for now, let's not think about "the end". Invite any students that ask about our meeting to next week, and we should be working a little more the Shield Charm, then starting on the Stunning and Revival Spells. Any questions, just come see me, Hermione, or Ron. OK?' Harry asked the group. They all agreed, and left the room.

'Terrwynebas owes you good Harry. This club is going to be huge! Might be an idea to get some of the staff to help' Ron pitched in, once it was only him, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. Harry thought of asking some of the staff, but for the moment, decided not to.

'If the club gets over half the school, then we'll ask. I just don't want the staff encroaching on my teaching' Harry admitted. He could see probably if Professor McGonagall had to follow his orders.

'They won't Harry. Oh, speaking of Topher, he wanted to see you after the meeting tonight' Luna stated.

'You call him Topher?' Harry asked. Luna nodded slowly, like one would if under water.

'He said I could call him Topher. He's a nice professor. He doesn't laugh at me like some of other ones' Luna responded with her usual oddness. Ginny looked at Ron with a smirk, and he retorted with a sarcastic grin. Luna noticed neither.

'Alright, I'll go see him then. I'll see you later in the common room' Harry mentioned to Hermione. She smiled at him sweetly, and he left for Topher's office.

He knocked on the door, and Topher opened it from his desk with his wand.

'Come in Harry. Sorry for the short notice, but I wanted to ask you something' he explained as Harry sat down in front of his desk, where he was marking some papers, which appeared to be on boggarts.

'Harry, why did you have that house elf checking every single cup in the castle?' he asked straightforwardly, still marking his papers and not looking up. Harry couldn't hide his surprise to the question, and Topher smiled, putting down his quill and looking up, showing he was not upset about it.

'Professor McGonagall asked me after supper if I knew why the elf took all the cups. I saw him talk to you afterwards, and thought to ask. She's waiting for me to get back to her, before she asks you; so if the reason is one you don't want her to know about, you'd be best to tell me' Topher suggested.

'It's about Voldemort. I can't say much about it, it's a secret' Harry admitted. Topher nodded, and leaned back in his chair to stretch, his dull grey robes stretching slightly.

'Is it about the Horcruxes?' Topher asked, as if asking if Harry wanted a cup of tea. Harry almost fell off his seat.

'What? I mean—How do you-?' Harry stuttered. Topher smiled again, and leaned forward.

'Dumbledore told me a little of your task. I don't know much, and frankly I don't need to. He said you would tell me if you needed help, but so far I'm guessing it's going alright. But is this cup searching about it?' Harry still couldn't believe what Topher knew. From the start, he knew about the Horcruxes, yet never mentioned it.

'Yes, it was about that' Harry finally uttered. Topher nodded in thought, then picked up his red-marked quill.

'Alright. I'll Professor McGonagall you were searching for a cup you lost, and the house elf got a little too excited in looking for a cup. Are you still planning on making it to our lesson on Saturday?' he asked, moving away from the topic of Horcruxes.

'Yeah—how did you know about Horcruxes all this time and not tell me?' Harry asked, his voice showing some of his discontent. Topher put his quill down again, and sighed.

'Dumbledore told me you'd come to me if you needed help. I still talk to his portrait, and he could have told me more, but he wanted you to tell me. Realize Harry, I do know a little about a Horcrux, but nothing about what you're doing, except that it has to do with Voldemort.

'Believe me, if you want my help with it, I'll give it. Of course you'd have to tell me about everything, but again, I leave that to you. I asked if you're coming on Saturday, because if you don't mind, I would like Hermione to come as well.' Harry decided to leave the issue of Horcruxes behind for now.

'Why do you want Hermione to come?' Harry asked. He wasn't upset about it, just curious.

'As I'm told, she's done very well in History of Magic, and Ancient Runes. I'm going to be telling you about the scrolls I've been deciphering, and she can more than likely help with the history' Topher said easily.

'So we're not working on any magic?' Harry questioned, sounding a little upset with a history lesson.

'You need to know the history of this magic, to know what I'm trying to find. Professor Dumbledore believed this was the only thing that could help you, so it's important to know.' Harry still was not too happy, and Topher must have noticed.

'Don't worry Harry, we'll be getting back to spells and Legilimency next week, I promise' he reassured.

'Alright, I'll ask Hermione' Harry said.

'Good, good. How is the dueling club going?' he asked.

'Really well actually. Almost half the school is in it.'

'That's great to hear, really. Well, I need to get back to grading these papers on boggarts. I'll see you on Saturday evening' Topher said. Harry left the office, and made his way to the East Tower. He asked Hermione about the lesson on Saturday, and she seemed very interested.

'Sure Harry, if you don't mind. I mean, I've read a lot of ancient magic in one of the books Professor Dumbledore gave to me, so hopefully it will help. Of course I don't know much of Egyptian hieroglyphs, but still, it will be interesting to learn' she exclaimed, sounding excited over the lesson. Within five minutes of Harry telling Hermione of the lesson, he found her sitting down reading books on hieroglyphs.

That Saturday night, they made their way to the defence classroom. They walked slowly along the cold hallways, while Hermione went on and on about Egyptian items she read of. Harry listened to it as they walked, but began wanting her to relax about it all.

'Then, when they finished burying him in his tomb, they placed these really old curses on the tomb, and enchanted guards to-' she was saying. Harry shook his head, and planted a kiss on her lips in mid-sentence.

She squeaked for a moment, then fell into the kiss easily; allowing her form to relax and move close to Harry. They kissed for a few moments, and Harry pulled away, looking at Hermione longingly. She was about to speak—probably to ask a question—when Harry placed his finger on her moist lips.

'Please, relax' he whispered closely. She gazed at him for a moment, and she smiled warmly. She nodded slightly, and draped her arms around Harry's neck, and they kissed again.

'It's just really fascinating. Sometimes I just get excited' she confessed, as they continued on towards the classroom. She blushed a little, and Harry chuckled as they reached the doorway.

'Now I know to hand you a book to get your excited' Harry noted, looking down and Hermione.

'Well, it's not the only thing that gets me excited' she replied, giggling again in that un-Hermione-like fashion. She reached up and gave Harry a quick kiss, they knocked on the door, and entered.

Topher was going through a number of old parchment scrolls, and arranging them in specific order. He looked up, seeing the two Heads, and beamed at the two of them.

'Ah, perfect. I hope you are both doing well. Come and sit down' he said, motioning to a set of chairs in front of his desk. They sat down, and Topher did the same, although the pile of scrolls hid him slightly.

'Thank you for coming Hermione' Topher started. 'I wanted to hear your opinion of this, as well as any input you may have.'

'Of course Topher, I'll help as much as possible' Hermione reassured, giving Harry a glance and a smile.

'Good. Tonight, we're going to be talking about the ancient wizard Thoth, his book, and the tale of Setna. Do you know about any of these things, before I begin?' Topher asked the two of them. Harry shoook his head, and looked to Hermione. She bit her lip in thought, something Harry had to admit, he found cute, and she nodded.

'Thoth was an Egyptian God; of magic I believe. He was very powerful, and supposedly wrote all his secrets in an powerful book called the Book of Thoth, even though it was thought to actually be on a scroll' she explained. She waited for a response, but got none, and continued.

'It was believed that the scroll was buried with a Prince, and protected by spells and guardians. That's about all the information I could really find in the short time frame' she finished, sounding upset with her lack of knowledge on the subject. Topher leaned forward in his chair, and stood; beginning to pace behind the desk.

'That's all correct Hermione. Believe me, you know more than most people already, so don't be disheartened. It is forgotten magic, known to very few people' he maintained. She grinned at this, and Topher continued.

'Yes, it was believed buried with an Egyptian Prince. Most of the names are meaningless to us, but his name was Nefrekeptah, and he was the son of Amenhotep. He was considered the most powerful wizard of his time, and it was believed to be because of the Book. As I told Harry, the Book was believed to house magic the world had never seen. Very ancient and massive magic not meant for human eyes.' He stopped pacing for a moment, then turned and sat back down, this time on the side of this desk.

'The story of Setna is usually used as a warning for greed. You see, Setna was a scholar, and a very powerful wizard, but he was not satisfied with knowing that Nefre- . . . Nefrek- . . . well, the Prince—who lived centuries before Setna--was more powerful than him. He sought to find the Book of Thoth, and learn of its secrets.

'He and his brother went to the Prince's tomb, and confronted the guardians, which were called kas. They are mummified bodies that are forever guarding the tomb. Kas have caused many problems for wizards in Egypt, because they aren't Inferi, and they're not dead. They're something different. The only way to keep them from causing trouble, is to leave the tomb alone.' Harry was surprised to find himself actually interested in hearing about all this, and the old magic. He glanced at Hermione, and a wide smile wiped across his face, seeing how she was sitting on the edge of her seat, eating up every word Topher said.

'Setna and his brother however, wanted the Book. They were told the horrible story of the Prince's life, and how he lost everything in the pursuit of knowledge and power. His son and wife—which were the kas that guarded the tomb—were dead within hours of his reading the book. He had the power to restore them to life, but it would not work.

'Setna heard of this story, but was not swayed. The kas realized there was no chance of changing his mind, and they played an old game, similar to chess, for the book. Setna was loosing, and he used magic against the kas, stole the book, and left the tomb. The kas yelled to him he would come back, crawling and begging for forgiveness.' Topher took a breath from the long story, and shifted in his chair. Hermione was itching to hear more.

'So what happened?' she asked hurriedly.

'What was expected; Setna read the book. His father begged him to return it, but he didn't. One day, he fell in love with a beautiful woman. Of course he was married, with a child, and he loved both of them very much. The beautiful woman said he would have to murder them both to have her. He was so charmed by this woman, magically of course, that he did just that. He murdered his own wife and child, and returned to the woman. The woman turned into a corpse, and Setna woke up.'

'Woke up? Wait, it was a dream?!' Hermione almost shouted. Harry laughed at how much she was getting into the story. Topher smiled, and nodded.

'Yes, as the story goes, it was a dream. He went as fast as possible, and found his family alive. He told his father, and he conceded to return the Book, exactly as the kas said he would; crawling and begging. The kas accepted the return, but stated that their bodies were buried in different parts of Egypt. They said that if Setna returned the bodies, and reunited them with the Prince, the dream would then not come to pass. He did as they asked, and the Book of Thoth was believed to still be guarded in that tomb, waiting for the rise of the god Osiris.' He sighed after the long winded story, while Harry quirked his brow in confusion.

'Why is that story important? I mean, we don't even know if the Book exists' he voiced.

'True, but if it does exist, then the chance of this story being real is high, in which case, who ever uses the Book must be careful with their loved-ones. In the tale—the wizardsthat used the Book—all their loved and cherished ones died. If the power to destroy Voldemort is in this book, we have to be very careful with it.' Topher was looking very hard at the two heads. Harry still had questions though.

'What does this have to do with love though? Dumbledore always went on and on about how that was my power.' Topher nodded again.

'You see Harry, the Book of Thoth—as I just said—causes the loved ones of the wizard who uses it to die. The use of the Book is then driven by that love. If, say, Voldemot was to use the Book, it wouldn't work, because he has no one he loves. You on the other hand, have many you love, so the Book would be useful to you.

'What makes it especially driven for you, is the love that is implanted in you by your parents, and your devotion to those you love. You saw Setna, and the Prince: they let their loved ones die for power. You are not like that; you do not want power, you want the love. You would be able to use the Book, and would be driven to return it as Setna did, to keep your loved ones alive!'

Hermione's eyes were blazing in a mixture of hope and realization at Topher's explanation. This magic, though believed lost thousands of years ago, is exactly what he needed to defeat Voldemort. The problem of course, was that she was the one he loved the most. If he found the Book of Thoth, she might die in the process of him using it.

Harry was speechless. He thought when Dumbledore mentioned love being his power, that he would have a spell or something that would use love, or some projection of his love that would do something; something that did not sound too believable to Harry.

This magic however, sounded more believable. Granted they didn't know if it existed or not, but the idea of forcing Voldemort's own spells on himself, and all the while being driven by Harry's power to love others sounded perfect. It was a power Voldemort would never know, because he never loved anyone. Harry started smiling as the gears began to click in his head, and seemed to believe more and more about this theory.

'This sounds great!' Harry expounded, reaching over and holding Hermione's hand, which was shaking slightly. Harry's face fell when he looked, and she gave a placid smile. Topher seemed to understand.

'Don't worry Hermione. Remember, Setna keeps his family alive by repaying the kas. Worrying about curses on the Book should wait until we actually find it' Topher put forth. Hermione bit her lip again, and nodded.

'But Topher, you said this Book has a lot of magic; how sure are you that it will contain the magic Harry needs?' she asked seriously. Topher sorted through the parchment rolls, and brought out the one with the snake in a circle.

'I forgot to show this to you. This is an ancient scroll, explaining very ancient magic from Egypt. Now, I'm not sure of the runes, but this symbol is-'

'It's an Oroborus Circlet, I've seen it before!' she interrupted, reaching into her bag, and looking for a notebook. Topher gave a queer look at Harry, and he shrugged his shoulders.

'Hermione, where did you see it?' Harry asked. Hermione was still looking through, and finally pulled out the old notebook Dumbledore gave her.

'In here. This is the notebook by that unknown author. I remember seeing this image—the one of a snake eating its own tail.' She began flipping through the pages, and both Harry and Topher were waiting on their tip-toes. She finally stopped on a page, and pointed.

'Here' she stated, putting the book on the desk. Harry leaned in, and Topher came around so he could read it.

_Believed an ancient symbol of magical foundations, the Oroborus Light is believed to be one of the most powerful incantations in magical theory._

_Research done on the spell is limited due to its obscurity, however it is believed by many that this spell, which is marked in historical documents by a serpent in a circle eating its own tale, may cause a cascading effect on one's wand._

_Depictions of this spell generally show two figures standing on opposite sides of the Oroborus. One character is usually marked as light, while the other dark. The light character is most often pictured standing erect and withstanding little torment, while the dark figure is usually disfigured or—in many cases—dead, with demons circling around it._

_This suggests that the spell casts the owner's past spells on themselves. It is debated what effect this could have, but no records exists of the spell being performed._

Topher looked at Hermione and Harry, and smiled—with both sides of his mouth.

'This is excellent, really excellent. Do you mind if I look at this for a moment?' Topher asked, referring to the book. Hermione passed it to him, and he began flipping through it, pacing around the room, while Harry and Hermione talked quietly.

'Harry, this is wonderful. I mean, I do hope nothing will happen to me or anyone else-'

'It won't, I promise' Harry reassured.

'I know, but think of this! This is exactly what you need to destroy Voldemort! And the best part is, you wouldn't be killing him!' she said happily, smiling.

'What do you mean, of course I'd have to kill him' Harry stated. Hermione smiled even more, her cheeks growing red, and she moved closer, and whispered to him.

'No Harry, you wouldn't. This says it uses the person's own spells against them. Voldemort's probably killed hundreds of people. His own Killing Curses would kill him!' She was overjoyed by this, and continued to smile immensely at Harry. Harry's brain slowly ingested the information, and sure enough, he found himself with a smile on his face so large, it actually hurt his cheeks.

He forgot about Topher in the room, and kissed Hermione passionately with the wonderful news, feeling totally overjoyed. They however heard someone clear their throat, and they separated immediately, both blushing intensely.

'Well, I'm glad you two are happy about my research, but I must ask: where did you get this book again?' he questioned. Harry and Hermione both laughed at his comment.

'Um, Dumbledore' Hermione answered, regaining some of her composure.

'I see, and he said he didn't know who the author was?'

'That's right' Hermione said, though looking at Topher oddly.

'Hmm' Topher replied, walking over to the blackboard, and writing down the author's name.

Walvane Worcrane

He stood back from the name for a moment, then turned to the Heads; who were both excited, but wondrous at the Professor's thoughts.

'You know' he said as he started walking around to the other side of the desk, 'my father—when I was young—use to give me word puzzles to do. Simple ones of course at the start, but they got harder. There was only one kind I never liked. Any guesses?' Harry gave Hermione a weird look, and was not disappointed, as she gave one back, and she ventured a guess.

'Crosswords?'

'No. Anagrams' he admitted. He walked over to the board, and slowly began writing another name underneath. Once the first three letters were written, Hermione got up from her seat, and was shocked.

'How did I not see that?!' she almost shouted at herself, seeing the name. Topher stepped back, and smiled at the two, handing back the book.

'I think that's enough for tonight. We'll meet up again next week, alright Harry?' he said with all too much simplicity. Harry nodded and—still filled with happiness—came around and clapped Topher on the back, thanking him for the hope he was giving Harry. Topher smiled back, and Harry almost dragged Hermione out of the room, as she was still staring at the two names on the board.

Walvane Worcrane

Rowena Ravenclaw

**A/N - Alright folks, this chapter has a good amount of info on Ancient Egypt and the story of Setna and the Book of Thoth. For those interested in hearing the whole story, my reference is from a site called touregypt (dot) net. You can also read a little bit of the Book of Thoth on that wonderful creation known as Wikipedia.**


	22. The Riddle and the Orphanage

- CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO -

_**The Riddle and the Orphanage**_

'Did you know the note book was Ravenclaw's?' Harry asked Dumbledore's portrait, as he stood in the Headmistress' Office the following Thursday afternoon. Learning the note book was Ravenclaw's was important, as it was something of the founders, and therefore, a possible Horcrux. Dumbledore seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Harry's thoughts.

'I had some idea, yes. Don't worry Harry, it is not a Horcrux. It has not left this office in at least one hundred and eighty-six years, much longer than Voldemort has been alive' he reassured. Harry relaxed a bit with this news, but his head was still swimming with all the new information, with the ancient magic, this book, and the Horcruxes.

'Dobby searched the entire castle, and couldn't find Hufflepuff's Cup' Harry informed. Dumbledore pondered on this for a moment, then nodded.

'That makes sense in some manners. I never expected Lord Voldemort to place one inside Hogwarts. It's much too busy, and if he did find a good hiding spot for it, it would have to be good enough not to be found for thousands of years, rendering it fairly useless.'

'So where should we look next?'

'The Riddle House, and the orphanage. Although much like Hogwarts, I doubt the Horcrux to be in the Riddle House, it would be best to check just in case. The house and its grounds will probably cause your scar to burn terribly, so I would advise you to bring companions, and perhaps some of the Order. I have been discussing with Minerva, and right now it is unclear where Voldemort is exactly, so be very weary if you venture outside Hogwarts' grounds' he advised. Harry nodded, and was not exactly happy with the prospect of returning to the Riddle House, where he had his nightmare of that muggle man being murdered, and then the graveyard next to the house where Voldemort came back. Those two areas were forever imprinted on his mind.

'Don't worry Harry, just check for the Cup. If it is not there, then do not linger, and come back to the castle as quickly as possible.'

'When should I go?' Harry asked. He didn't want to make his absence that noticeable.

'I believe this weekend would be best. It is a New Moon, and you would be best hidden from attackers in case problems should arise. Again, bring help Harry if you go, and be cautious.' Harry nodded, and decided to change subjects.

'Topher told me about his research, and the Book of Thoth.' Dumbledore smiled, and nodded.

'And?' the late Headmaster asked, tilting his head forward in his frame.

'And?' Harry wondered.

'What do you think of it?'

'Oh, well, it's um . . . it sounds good, but it's just that . . . we don't know if . . . '

'If it exists, I know' Dumbledore finished. 'Topher will find where the scroll is. Have faith Harry, he is fighting this war as much as you are.' Mentioning the war again, Harry was reminded of what Hagrid said about Topher, and a friend.

'Professor, someone told me about Topher having a friend, an odd friend or something' Harry started, hoping to encourage Dumbledore to go ahead and finish. Unfortunately, Dumbledore didn't.

'Hagrid let something slip now didn't he? Well, I think you can agree that is not surprising. However that is something you must as Topher. I know of this friend, if he would call him a friend anymore, but it is not my place to tell you. Topher trusts me as I trust him, so I must abide by that' Dumbledore explained calmly. Harry understood, and decided it was time to leave. He stood up, and smiled.

'I'll come back here before leaving on Saturday for the House. I'll Floo Remus and a few others just in case.' The two bid farewell to each other, and Harry returned to the East Tower.

Harry went and told Hermione of the venture, and she was just as worried as Harry. They went to Gryffindor Tower, since they had to post a notice on the message board about being in the halls after hours, and told Ron about the trip. He reacted worst than Hermione.

'This weekend!' he said loudly, Harry and Hermione shushing him. They went into Ron's dormitory, and locked the door; casting a Silencing Charm on it as well.

'Yes, this weekend. Dumbledore said it's the best time. Besides, we've been stuck in this castle too long. We need to go searching' Harry assessed.

'Yeah, but going to You-Know-Who's childhood house isn't exactly my idea of a first trip' Ron admitted nervously.

'Don't worry. We're just searching, and Dumbledore suggested getting some Order members. I just don't know what excuse I'm going to give them' Harry said.

'Maybe you could ask Topher to help. He was there with the other Order members at The Burrow. Maybe he could ask them, so it wouldn't be so conspicuous' Hermione suggested.

Harry decided to ask Topher, and telling him a tiny amount about why they were going. He insisted that Harry didn't have to tell him anything, but Harry felt he had the right to know at least something. The chance of Death Eaters being there would be high.

'We're going to look for something' Harry declared to Topher, while sitting in his office on the Thursday afternoon. He had a free period, and asked Topher at breakfast that morning if he could talk to him.

'Let me guess: a cup, right?' he speculated. Harry nodded, and Topher chuckled.

'Something important about this cup now isn't there? Alright Harry, I'll contact Remus and Moody. The three of us should be alright. When are you going?'

'On Saturday, after dark. I'm hoping it won't take that long, but it's a big house' Harry professed with a hint of grimness.

'Don't worry Harry. I'll contact those two, and I'll get them to meet us outside the gates at seven pm.' Harry left, giving a sigh, and could tell looking around for Horcruxes would not be an easy task.

On the Saturday, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all finished their supper quickly, and got their cloaks. Harry and Ron took both of their invisibility cloaks as well, and just as they were exiting the Entrance Chamber, and starting off towards the gates, Filch yelled from behind them.

'Where are you three going?' he shouted, stomping towards them. Harry sighed, and looked towards the gate, seeing the Auror guards, along with two other people.

'We're going somewhere. We have permission from Professor McGonagall' Harry responded. They needed to leave soon, since they were late. Filch however, was uncompromising as usual.

'Permission? We'll see. You're all coming with me to the Headmistresses Office, and we'll see if you have "permission."' He sneered, pointing towards the staircase, and Harry's blood began boiling at how this was working out. Just as he was about to take a step forward, rescue came.

Professor Terrwynebas came out of the Great Hall, just finishing tying his black traveling cloak up, and looked up to the odd scene. A few straggling students were watching the three seventh years, who were still in the doorway, and Filch, who was staring down the students down.

'Com'on, let's get a move on!' Filch stated loudly again. Topher glanced at Harry, and stepped forward.

'Mr. Filch, don't worry. These three are coming with me to the Forest. Are you three ready?' he asked, looking at them. They all nodded, and Harry smiled thankfully at Topher. He smiled back with one side, and looked at Filch, who was still waiting for the students to accompany him.

'Thank you Mr. Filch, there's no need' Topher said politely. Filch looked livid at the four of them, and Topher turned and started out before he could do anything. Harry and the rest didn't hesitate, and followed him outside, and into the grounds.

The frosty early February air bit at Harry's cheeks as the group briskly made their way down the incline towards the gates. No one talked—as they were all focused on getting their quickly, and soon enough, they reached the gates. Two black cloaked Aurors stood guard on the inside, and on the outside stood Remus and Moody.

'Sorry for being late there. Mr. Filch seemed to suddenly gain an interest in Harry's whereabouts' Topher said to the two men on the other side. They nodded, and the two Aurors looked at each other questioningly.

'Alright, firstly the questions. Remus, why did you say I was meant to join The Order?' Topher asked.

'Because of your father, and what happened to him. Dumbledore knew then you would join The Order. Of course, Voldemort was defeated soon after, but when we started up, he knew you would join' Remus answered easily.

'And Moody, what'd you tell be about taking the DADA position?' Moody shifted on his leg, and his electric-blue eye swiveled around behind his head, checking behind them.

'I told yeh it was a good choice, just to focus on practical work. It's more important for them to learn spells than study history of dementors.' Harry looked to Topher, and he nodded showing it was the correct answer. Hermione smiled a little, and leaned in towards Harry.

'I just read on the history of dementors' she whispered into Harry's ear, making him smile at her, and a slight shiver run down his spine from feeling her breath in his ear.

'Alright, you can open the gates' Topher instructed the guards. They looked at each other again, and stayed in their spots.

'Where are you going? Does Supervisor Umbridge know about this?' one of the men asked. Harry was wishing he put the invisibility cloak on earlier, so the Aurors wouldn't see them. If it was only Topher leaving, they would have opened it with no problems.

'We have permission from Professor McGonagall. Plus I am supervising them, and these are the Heads of the school, and a Prefect. Heads are allowed to leave the school when needed, even in these times. Now open the gate' Topher demanded, sounding level but with a tinge of force. The guards looked at each other again, and one of them unlocked the gates.

The four moved out of the protection of Hogwarts, and Remus shook Harry's hand. Only Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew where they were going, so they all looked at him in wonder.

'Alright Harry, where are we taking our nice stroll?' Remus asked. Harry only noticed now he had his wand out, along with Moody and Topher.

'We're going to an old manor to find a cup. My scar might burn, and I won't lie, there may be Death Eaters around, but we need to search the house' Harry explained. Lupin looked worried, and glanced at Moody and then Topher.

'OK. If there's any trouble, any at all, you are to Apparate back here. No fighting, alright? If any of us' Topher said, motioning to himself, Moody, and Remus, 'gets hurt, don't try to help, we will be alright.' Harry nodded, knowing the gravity of the situation if Death Eaters attacked.

'Well, lets get moving, the night's not getting any younger. We'll all side Apparate together, since you guys are the ones who know where we're going' Remus said, stepping forward. Hermione looked a little uncertain.

'Um, actually, only Harry knows. But it will still work' she commented quietly. Remus was not making a happy face over the news, but went ahead and motioned everyone to hold on to each other.

'Just think of where you're going hard alright Harry?' he told Harry. Harry nodded, and thought as hard as possible of the lawn in front of the old manor on the hill; next to the cemetery he would never forget.

'One, two, three-' Remus said, and with a twist, he felt Hermione bumping into him slightly as the feeling of being passed through a tube engulfed him. The siphoning continued to push against him on all angles, and just as he felt his head becoming light, his feet his hard dirt road, and the group arrived at their destination.

The sight made Harry's chest cringe, remembering that horrible night over two years prior. They landed on the dirt road that passed between the graveyard and the hill that the house stood on--the darkness of the night intensified by the lack of any lights in the area. The night sky was sparkling like an ocean of stars; the moon vacant from the sky because of its newness.

Slowly turning his head, he stared at the graveyard, which stood at a slight distance, and his scar seared as the memory of seeing the form stepping out of the cauldron entered his mind. The images flashed before his eyes, of Voldemort's first night returned, of being tortured on the cold grass, and of seeing Cedric fall lifeless to the ground.

'Harry' he heard dimly. His scar gave another burn as the memory continued to play, and he came back to the dirt road when he felt a hand on his upper arm.

'Harry, are you alright?' Hermione asked, looking out at the graveyard, then at Harry worriedly. Harry closed his eyes, and tried clearing his mind. Hermione gave his arm a gentle squeeze in support, and he found himself falling into the memory of them on Christmas. His scar subdued, and he opened his eyes, and took hold of Hermione's hand, looking back up at the graveyard.

'This is where Voldemort came back, when Cedric died' he explained. She gazed at the graveyard again, and Topher brought them back to their task.

'Harry, Hermione, Ron; let's get going. There's a disturbing feeling in the air; we should be quick' he instructed. Remus and Moody agreed, the latter's electric blue eye swiveling in every direction, and the group made their way cautiously towards the gate of the property. Ron made to open it, but Moody pulled him back forcefully before laying a hand on the gate.

'Don't be stupid boy! Ostendo Incantatem' Moody spoke gruffly, his wand pointed towards the gates. The black old gates seethed and a black, tar-like liquid started seeping down all parts of it, bubbling. Ron looked horrified at the liquid, and Moody grabbed a twig on the ground, and pushed against the gate. Once the twig touched the black liquid, it started moving up towards Moody's hand. Moody dropped the twig instantly, and before it even hit the ground, it was encompassed in black. Everyone jumped back, and looked at the twig carefully, and just as they thought it was safe, the twig burst into flame, and vanished after a few seconds. Ron was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick.

'Thanks' he whimpered. Remus blasted the odd tar covered gates open, and the group carefully walked onto the pathway that led to the house. Harry walked over the threshold, and felt his scar hurt again. Some memories from the Pensieve, of the young Tom Riddle came to the front of his mind. He shook his head, and continued on with the closely packed group towards the derelict manor.

It was old, and very large. It was a country manor, and would have been a beautiful place to live, perhaps a few decades earlier. Some of the windows where shattered, or boarded up, the roof was loosing tiles, and ivy remained unchecked against the walls, as it sprawled across its face. It was damp, and in the earliness of February, the dead trees nearby and brown and dry grass that showed in the patch-worked snow made the house seem dead in itself; something from the past that should have been buried long ago.

As they walked up, Remus stopped, and turned towards Harry. 'Harry, what's the importance of this house?'

'Yeah Harry, even I have to ask. This place screams darkness' Topher added. The group was three-quarters to the house, and stopped, turning towards Harry. He sighed, and decided to just tell them.

'This is the Riddle House. It's Voldemort's father's old house.' The reaction, was as Harry expected.

'Voldemort's father! Why in the world do you need to come here!' Remus said, loosing a bit of his calmness. Moody placed a hand on his forearm to calm him down, but it didn't work that well.

'We're searching for something really important, and Dumbledore thought it might be here' Harry answered quietly. The house was so close, and yet they were standing in front of it arguing about why they were there. Remus was upset, but closed his eyes and took a huge breath.

'Alright, alright. We didn't come all this way to turn around. I want each of you to stick closely to one of us though, understand? No one goes anywhere alone' he ordered. Everyone nodded, and they once again moved closer to the front doorway, which was boarded shut. Remus swished his wand, and the wooden planks flew off and passed over the group.

'Alright. Harry, you'll come with me on the first floor, Ron with Topher on the secon, Hermione with Moody on the third. Take things slow, and we'll meet back up on the ground floor. Be careful.' Everyone nodded, and Moody once again placed the Revealing Charm on the door, and nothing appeared to happen at first. Remus waited for a few seconds, and waved his wand to open the door, but still nothing happened. Topher gave an unhappy sigh, and levitated one of the boards that were on the door.

'Move' he stated. Remus moved out of the way, and with a flick of his wand, Topher sent the board crashing into the door, opening it fully. The board hit a wall inside the house with a crack, and hit the wooden floor loudly. Harry looked at Topher, but he was already making his way inside.

'We don't have the time. We need to be quick; cautious, but quick. Let's go' he stated, entering the house with his wand brandished. The three students followed after, and Remus and Moody followed closely. They walked into a long and wide hallway, that had rooms branching off from it on both sides. The house inside was pitch black, and all six of them had to cast light with their wands to see.

At least an inch of dust covered every surface, and the floor told Harry no one stepped in the house in decades. The walls were all covered in red patterned wall paper, faded from all the years. Victorian-like paintings hung the walls, and walking up to an old cabinet, old black and white pictures of family sat on top. They all slowly walked farther into the dark and hauntingly-empty house, and stopped at the stairwell.

'A gold cup with two handles, and a badger right?' Ron asked quietly in the wandlight. Harry nodded, and Ron looked up at the stairwell, then around the floor they all were on.

'This is going to take some time, more so in the dark' he uttered. Harry forgot to tell them of one more helper he was planning on asking to come.

'Just wait. Dobby?' he called quietly. A fantastically loud crack occurred near them, and all three older men turned instantly towards its source, to find a shivering and scared house elf.

'Please sirs! Don't curse Dobby! Harry Potter called for Dobby's help, and Dobby came with quick speed!' He crouched low, and only stood up after the three wands pointing at him lowered, and resumed their cautious scanning of the house.

'Dobby, we're still looking for that cup, we think it's in here. Can you help us search for it?' he asked. Dobby scurried over quickly, and nodded excitedly.

'Oh yes sirs! I can help find Harry Potter's cup!'

'Good. Start on the top floor, and work down' Harry instructed. Dobby nodded happily, and with a snap, he disappeared.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron bid each other farewell, and they moved to their floors. Remus and Harry stayed very close, and moved back up the corridor, and started in the first room.

Checking the old sitting room, Harry had to be very meticulous with his search. So many trinkets littered every surface, all still covered in massive amounts of dust. Remus kept watch around the room, and notice Harry's problem.

'Here, move back' he said. He swished his wand, and all the dust vanished from all the surfaces, including the floor, and Harry thanked Remus. His task was much easier now, since he could actually see the colour of the items.

Moving along into the dinning room, and found a large hard wood table, with chairs set out. Eeriness crept through the air, as their wandlight fell on the surface of the table, and Harry found table setting for three set. Some bowls, and other items for dinner were placed, all full of decomposing remnants of food. Harry took careful look at all the cups on the table, and he and Remus were startled by creaking above them, but remembered the others in the house.

The kitchen took a long time, but Harry couldn't find a cup that looked like Hufflepuff's. Coming back into the hallway, they met up with Hermione and Moody, who couldn't find anything. Dobby was moving through the second floor, since he finished the third, and he didn't find the cup either. Moving into the last room, the drawing room, Remus entered first, and stopped in the doorway stiff.

'What's wrong Remus?' Moody asked, his eye still swiveling in all directions.

'Something terrible happened here' he answered gravely. He moved in slowly, and when Harry entered, his scar burst into immense pain. He was on his knees before he even remembered where he was, as his knees sunk through the heavy dust and blew it into his face, making him cough as his face screwed up in pain.

'Harry, Harry what is it!' Hermione asked frantically, moving over and preventing Harry from falling over. Remus was already turned around, and trying to get him out of the room. Moody kept watch, and Topher and Ron came down the stairs quickly.

Harry could hear distant laughing, and the screams of three distinct people, and he tried to use his Occlumency. Feeling his mind as its own, and focusing once more on some happy memory, the pain from his scar subsided, and when his memory of the hug from the summer pasted though, the pain stopped completely.

He opened up his eyes, and found himself kneeling on the dusty floor, with Hermione holding onto his side. Remus was giving orders to get out of the house as fast as possible.

'That's it, we need to leave now. Ron, come help me with-'

'I'm fine Remus. Someone was murdered in this room, and it just hurt a little. I'm fine, really' he asserted. Remus was not convinced however.

'I don't care Harry, this is too dangerous. Let's go.' He moved over, and pulled Harry up, but Harry shrugged him off.

'No, we need to find the cup. Did you have any luck?' Harry asked Ron. Remus stopped his exit, and stood in the room, still very attentive to any sounds.

Ron shook his head. 'No, nothing. Dobby was just finishing, and then coming down here.'

Harry turned, and still holding his Occlumency strong, started looking around the drawing room. Keeping the cup in his room would make the most sense now to Harry, remembering this is Voldemort. Hiding it in the room he killed his father in would be expected by Voldemort.

Harry started going over the room closely. Hermione and Ron both entered, and everyone remained quiet. Over the fireplace, Harry noticed some cups sitting, and his heart leapt when he noticed a gold, double handled one.

'Ron, Hermione!' he called, as he moved forward, and dusted off the cup with his wand. It was a gold cup like he was looking for, except the sides were bland; no badger. Hermione cast a Revealing Charm on the cup, and nothing happened. Harry looked at both of his friends hesitantly, and carefully picked up the cup.

Topher and Remus were both watching on quietly. Harry looked at the cup, but found it was just a normal cup. He sighed, and just then a green mist lifted off the cup. Ron was horrified, and Hermione screamed as the mist rose, but it simply disappeared, and everyone kept still. Harry looked back at the cup, and found something sitting inside it.

'There's a note' he claimed, pulling out a folded piece of parchment. He carefully unwrapped it, and moved his wand over so he and the others could read it.

_I know what you seek,  
a vessel of old,  
brave you must be,  
to be looking so bold._

_But find it you won't,  
within this old shack,  
a clue I shall give you,  
before oncoming attack._

_Hid by the faithful,  
and kept by the strong,  
orphaned by its keepers,  
to where it should not belong._

_This ancient doubled chalice,  
grazed with the golden brock,  
can be found in this place,  
in the room, in the chest, with the clock._

_So go and find this trinket,  
and tempt your precious fate,  
for the faithful are now coming,  
and will make hard, your easy escape._

It was at this moment, when the three students read the last line, that they turned to the doorway of the room, as something began pounding outside the house.

'We need to leave, now!' Remus ordered. Just as Moody walked into the room with the rest of them, the front door burst open, and flew down the hallway, smashing into the wall Moody was just standing next to. Topher took to the doorframe, and shot a Stunning Spell down the hallway, as shouts and orders could be heard outside the house, and down the hall.

'Get everyone back to Hogwarts!' Topher bellowed, as he again threw a spell down the hallway. Remus told them all to Apparate away, and everyone except for Topher turned on the spot, and vanished; everyone except Harry.

Harry turned, but just spun out, and fell over. He Apparated many times before, and couldn't understand. He tried again, but once more, he just continued to twist on the spot. Topher was still desperately trying to hold off the Death Eaters, and make time to Apparate away himself.

'Harry, what are you doing, get out of here! Stupefy!' he yelled, casting a Death Eater down the hallway to fall over.

'I don't know, I can't!' Harry responded frantically. The darkness didn't help the situation, as Topher was only visible when a spell would crash into a nearby wall. He gave off a volley of several different curses, then slammed the door, and performed numerous silent charms on it. Pounding on the outside of the door came loudly, but the door stood its ground.

'We need to go, now. Let's go, we'll side Apparate. One, two, three!' he said quickly, grabbing Harry's arm, and twisting. Harry tried hard to concentrate on staying with Topher, but neither of them left the room. They both twisted around, and almost fell over.

'They must have cast an Anti-Apparation Charm on the house. We need to get out' he exclaimed. Harry's mind began to sink as he realized getting out of a room that they purposely locked themselves in, surrounded by Death Eaters could only lead to capture.

Topher was thinking quickly, glancing out a very small window, when the door began to budge. It was not being pounded anymore, but instead hit with a Blasting Curse.

'The charms must be failing. Prepare yourself Harry, put your cloak on!' he ordered forcefully. Harry pocketed the letter and cup, took out his wand, and draped his cloak over him. The door blasted open, flying off its hinges, and smashing against the fireplace on the other side. Everything was quiet for a moment, when the outline of a dark cloak entered the room quietly. It was dark in the far part of the room, and it was hard to tell if anyone was actually there. Topher stood ready, when a cold voice yelled out.

'Expelliarmus!'

Topher's wand was lifted out of his hand, and flew into the darkness. The room was put into total blackness for a moment, before a noise of something slamming into the wall came, and a fire was started in the hearth. A hand came into sight on the far side of the room in the darkness, holding a dark coloured wand, and it whisked at the door, locking it.

'Ah Toph, I have been waiting for this reunion for a long time' the voice said darkly, still remaining in the shadows. Topher looked beyond rage.

'Waiting to face me without a wand, right? Just like last time. Never tough enough to face me like a man' he voiced, drenched in a hatred Harry thought he could never possess. The man in the shadows laughed, and finally took a step forward into the firelight to reveal his face.

A tall and slender man came into view, wearing the darkest of robes. The hood hung over his face, and contrasted greatly with his skin, which looked as if it had not seen the light of day for years. A small portion of the man's brownish-red hair was visible in the front, and his silver eyes bore into Topher's with a vengeance. Topher stood motionless for the time, but when the man in the cloak smirked, Topher's hands balled into fists.

'I am facing you equally Toph. Just like your father faced his equal when he died' the man charmed evily.

'You know nothing of being equal Seth' Topher responded. He moved his hand over slightly, and nudged Harry in the shoulder. Seth couldn't see Harry, so he didn't notice the move.

'We'll see. You were dumb enough to try and steal my master's item. Of course, you must have noticed that you can't Apparate. How easy you forget your father's teachings-'

'Stun him' Topher whispered. Harry shot a Stunning Spell at the Death Eater, and he easily fell over before he could understand. Topher ran over to the man quickly, and grabbed his wand. Harry pulled off his cloak, and watched Topher aim at the man.

'Expello Per Sentia' he said aggressively. The man immediately vanished, and Topher turned around to Harry quickly.

'Where's the cup?' he asked, as shouting was still going on, and the door was once again being hit with curses. Harry pulled the cup out of his pocket, and Topher hastily took it from his hand, and threw it across the room.

'What are-'

'Back to Hogwarts. One, two, three!' he yelled, as the door was beginning to break down again. He grabbed a tight hold of Harry's wrist, and Harry gave a twist, and felt the siphoning envelope him. Topher was moving along next to him, and they quickly hit the ground outside the gates of Hogwarts, where Remus, and the others were all standing around worriedly.

'Thank Merlin! What happened?' Remus expounded joyfully, coming over and giving Harry a hug. Harry accepted it, and comforted his father's old friend, reassuring him he was alright.

'The cup Harry had was cast with a Disapparation Charm. Anyone holding it couldn't Apparate. When you guys left, he was still there with me. Now, lets get back inside the gates before anything else happens' Topher informed. They all quickly moved to the gates, and when they opened, Harry's face fell as he found a not-so welcoming welcome committee there for them, which consisted of Professor McGonagall, Mr. Filch, and of course, Umbridge.

'Where were you all at this time of night, and . . . wait, is that a scorch mark! What have you been doing!' Professor McGonagall questioned sternly, noticing a burn on Harry's cloak that must have come from the fire when he approached Topher. Filch was positively glowing at the scene, and Umbridge was her usual chipper self, wearing a confident smirk.

'I can explain Professor' Harry started, loosing his confidence in an instant, when the Professor looked at him. Filch was looking ready to dance with Umbridge he was so happy.

'Shall I get the whips ready Headmistress?' he asked eagerly, rubbing his hands together. McGonagall stared at Harry and the others for a second, before looking to her side, and remembering Filch and Umbridge.

'No Mr. Filch, that won't be necessary. You six will come with me to my office, now' she commanded. The three students started their way up to the castle, and the adults followed. Filch grumbled his way back to the castle, muttering about students getting away with everything, and Umbridge stayed at the gates for a moment thinking.

'What yeh thinking about Supervisor?' one of the guards asked. She turned, and looked back up at the group heading for the castle.

'I think it's time I called in a friend to help with Mr. Potter' she said to herself, starting her way up to the castle herself.

Harry and the rest made their way into the Headmistress's Office, and immediately knew they were in for trouble. Professor McGonagall came around her desk, and rather forcefully took her hat off, and sat in her chair, looking over the Order members, and her students.

'Where were you? And don't tell me you can't tell me' she added. Her voiced told Harry she was uncompromising with answering, and did so truthfully.

'We went to the Riddle House' he answered.

'Why did you go there, and why did it require your fellow students, a professor, and two Order members?' she asked exasperatively. Harry looked to Dumbledore's portrait for help, and he was relieved to see the former Headmaster smiling at him.

'I asked him to Minerva. He has that task I told you about to do, and the Riddle House was a place he needed to check' Dumbledore put simply. Harry watched McGonagall's reaction carefully, and breathed a sigh of relief when her shoulders relaxed.

'Alright, but next time tell me where you are going, and when. I don't want Dolores getting wind of this, and causing unneeded trouble. Now, you three to your dormitories. Remus, Moody, if you could wait outside for a moment, I need to talk to Topher alone, then you two afterwards.' Harry and the rest bid McGonagall goodnight, and Harry received a meaningful wink from Topher. Remus and Moody bid the three of them goodnight, telling them to just Floo if they need help again, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione started off.

'So what happened when we left? Remus wanted to go back, but Moody kept him with us. You should have seen it, I thought they were going to duel about it' Ron informed. Harry told them about the cup, and more particularly, the Death Eater that knew Topher. They all started off towards the East Tower, when Harry stopped at the base of the staircase.

'What's wrong Harry?' Hermione asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Topher wants to talk to me, and I have questions' he said. The wink told Harry he wanted to speak to him.

'Well, he'll come by this corridor, so you'll see him. At least we know the cup isn't in the Riddle House' Hermione pointed out with a sigh. 'Hey' she added, with some worry, 'did Dobby get out?'

'I don't know. Dobby?' Harry voiced, and with a crack, the many socked house elf appeared next to them.

'Oh Harry Potter has called on Dobby again! Dobby is ever so lucky!' he squeaked.

'Are you alright? We didn't know what happened to you?' Hermione asked. Dobby looked horrified at her, then began to sob; his cries echoing in the large hallway. All three tried to shush him, and succeeded slightly.

'I is sorry miss. Dobby is still trying to get used to being asked if he's is OK' he said, sniffing loudly. 'But Dobby is good. Dobby put charms on the back door, and other door to the drawing room for his friends.' Dobby smiled up at Harry and the rest, and they smiled back.

'Thanks Dobby. Why don't you go and get some sleep' Harry suggested. The house elf gladly accepted, and vanished. It was then that footsteps could be heard, and Topher came around the corner looking tired.

'Oh, there you are. Thank you for staying up. I thought it would be best if I explained what happened' he said. Hermione and Ron started up the stairs, but Topher said it was alright.

'You'll hear it from Harry anyways. Let's go to my office.' The group went to his office, and lighting a few candles, they all relaxed in the quiet room, and sat down for a moment or two before going on.

'You see, firstly, as I said, the cup inhibited you from Apparating. When the man said to remember my father's training, he was talking about foreign objects, and how if something is going wrong, it's more than likely because of them. I thought it was the Death Eaters casting a charm on the house, but I was wrong. Harry threw the cup away, and we came back.

'Now, as for the man that came in the room, he is a Death Eater. His name is Seth, and he . . . used to be my best friend.'

'Your best friend?' Harry asked in surprise. Topher nodded, and continued.

'Remember the first memory I showed you, about how I was at a friend's house; he was that friend. We grew up together, and were friends for years. He was home schooled as well, so we got along great with that. My dad taught him some things on defence, and his mother taught me some things on potions.

'When we became older, around your ages, he began to change a little. He told me that some of his uncles and relatives were Death Eaters, but for the longest time he hated them. He wanted nothing to do with them. He was pretty normal back then; liked Quidditch—pretty good size for a Beater actually—and he was looking at going into Magical Law Enforcement. We thought we'd be great, since I was hoping for Auror training.'

'So what happened?' Hermione asked. Topher lowered his head, and sighed.

'Once day, after I hadn't talked to Seth in a while, he left. Didn't know where he went, and I was worried. I tried search for him, but couldn't find anything. My father helped, but no one knew; not even his own mother. We were coming back home for a search outside Thirsk, when we found him; standing outside our house.

'He changed a lot. Looked like he did tonight; pale, skinny, almost unnatural. He was in a black cloak, and I assumed the worst; he became one of them. My father took out his wand, and approached him, but at least ten more black cloaked figures Apparated around us, and both our wands few out of our hands. He laughed, and told us how wrong we were to fight against Voldemort; how he was the true leader. He said my father's redemption was impossible, but mine wasn't. I had to watch as my father was tortured, then murdered by my best friend.'

The three students sat motionless in their seats at the utter disbelief at the memory. Harry couldn't imagine having to watch someone like Ron or Hermione kill his parents right in front of him. Hagrid said Topher lost his father, but never mentioned he actually had to watch him die. It did explain the mystery behind his friend though.

'It was that guy that was there tonight, he murdered your father?' Harry asked, trying to be as patient as possible. Topher looked at the three of them, then nodded back to Harry.

'Yes, Seth did that. He's deep in Voldemort's circles now. I wouldn't like anything more than to kill him, but I know I won't. I could have done that tonight, but I just put him in a bad spot for the time.'

'Bad spot?' Harry questioned.

'Yeah, it's a spell I'm going to teach you next weekend. It's called the Destination Charm. You just think of where you want to send someone, and banish them there. It's hard to do, and it's not polite to do it to friends. But for enemies, it works easy. Like tonight, I sent him to the middle of the Pacific. He'll get wet, cold, and all that other stuff, which is good enough for now.' Topher actually smiled this victory in this, and stood up.

'Well, you should all be getting to bed. It's late, and if the Headmistress found you here, she'd have my head.' They all agreed, and left for their dormitories.

'Well, there's only one more place left to check' said Harry. Ron gave a sigh, and looked up towards the stairwell that lead to Gryffindor Tower.

'Only one more place, with Death Eater's appearing out of no where, and almost getting killed. Shouldn't be a problem now should it?' he said with a chuckle. He bid the two Heads goodnight, and went up to his tower.

With Ron gone, the couple walked slowly back hand in hand, and when they entered their common room, Hermione held Harry in a tight embrace, clinging on to him like she was the only thing keeping him there.

'I was so worried tonight. Promise me you'll be more careful when we check the Orphanage?' she stated. Harry knew it wasn't a question, and nodded, giving her a kiss. They went to their dormitories, and Harry took the riddle that he found in the cup, and put it in his trunk for safe keeping.

--

Harry went and talked to Dumbledore's portrait the next day about the whole trip, and expressed his sorry about the incident that occurred.

'I am sorry to hear it did not go well, but at least we know the cup is not there, and no one was hurt. This riddle, can you say it to me?' he asked. Harry dictated the riddle back to Dumbledore, and he nodded after a few moment of stroking his beard.

'And what do you make of it?' he asked Harry. Harry looked at the riddle, and tried to figure things out. He was never good at riddles.

'Er . . . the cup isn't in the Riddle's House . . . um, it's being guarded . . . it's were it shouldn't belong . . . and it's in a chest, in a room with a clock. That could be anywhere though' Harry concluded gloomily. Dumbledore nodded again, but was not convinced.

'Look at the wording Harry. "Orphaned by its keepers, where it should not belong" . . . '

'What, the Orphanage?' Harry wondered. Dumbledore nodded again, and Harry tilted his head in confusion.

'We already thought that. Besides, how do we know this is even talking about Hufflepuff's Cup?' Harry asked

'It says "a vessel", and "a doubled chalice, grazed with the golden brock." A brock is a badger, so I'm sure it's talking about the cup in question.'

'So . . . so when should we go to the Orphanage? Should we wait, or get more Order members this time?' Harry asked. Dumbledore thought once more, and surprising to Harry, shook his head.

'No, no more Order members. In fact, only you, Ron, Hermione, and Topher if you wish. Keep it to a minimum. As for time, I think you should go tonight.'

'Tonight! We just got back last night, and really, we _just_ got back.'

'I know Harry, but I have been conversing with my fellow portraits, and they have found that things are getting worst. St. Mungo's is starting to become over crowded, and soon they won't be able to keep up. The Auror Department is scattered everywhere, and the Ministry in general is in chaos. We need to move fast Harry; faster now than ever.' Harry was of course worried on many fronts about this endeavor, since Professor McGonagall said to tell her when they would be leaving the grounds, and the idea of telling her the next day of another trip did not bode well in Harry's mind.

'Professor McGonagall probably won't let us go' Harry mentioned.

'She's already given you permission' Dumbledore asserted, nodding towards her desk, where a sheet of parchment was sitting, giving he, Hermione, and Ron permission to be escorted by Topher off the school grounds that night. Harry sighed, realizing he really had no choice in the matter now when they would be going to the Orphanage. He pocketed the note, and agreed with Dumbledore.

'Just be careful Harry. Be weary of others, and keep watch of Death Eaters' he advised. Harry said goodbye, and joined Hermione and the others in the Great Hall for lunch. He got Hermione and Ron alone in the East Tower, and explained their trip for that night. Hermione protested about going that night, but Ron surprisingly was for it.

'One of Luna's neighbors was killed on Friday by Death Eaters. Luna's a little shaken, but alright' he explained, seeing Hermione's response, 'but we need to get moving with these Horcruxes. Are we meeting Remus and Moody again?' Harry lowered his head, and started pacing around, and Ron grew nervous. 'Harry? They are coming, right?'

With a sigh, Harry elaborated. 'No, they aren't. It'll be us, and Topher. Dumbledore thought it would be best if we lessen how many people go. He said it would be less impact, and less people to worry about.' Ron was not convinced, as was Hermione, but they both nodded.

'We'll be fine guys, don't worry. We'll Apparate back like we did last night if there are troubles' Harry said, trying to sound encouraging and mask his own discontent. He thought they would have had at least a few days, maybe a week, or even a month before trying the other place; not one day.

'When do we leave?' Hermione asked.

'Same time as last night; seven.' They all started off on their homework for their classes, however Harry found it hard to concentrate. He wrote a few lines in his transfiguration essay, but did not get close to the foot and a half he planned too. When seven came close, the three once again donned their cloaks, and quietly exited the Entrance Chamber. Luckily this time, Filch was not around to bug them.

They reached the gates, where a different set of guards were waiting, along with Topher. He was talking to them about some matter, and when he saw Harry and the rest, he bid the guards goodnight.

'Hello everyone. I know you're worried because of Remus and Moody not being here, but don't worry. Apparate if there is trouble, alright?' Topher encouraged. They all nodded, and the guards opened the gates. Harry assumed Topher got them to be more accommodating to them tonight. They all walked out of the grounds, and turned towards each other.

'Alright, everyone hold on to each other. Same as last night; Harry, you know where we're going?' Topher asked. Harry nodded, and hold onto Hermione and Ron, he thought hard of the Orphanage he saw in the Pensieve. They all gave a twist, and Apparated away.

Once their feet hit the ground, they looked around the dark night, and found themselves standing in front of an old and dilapidated square building, surrounded by high iron railings. Stone stairs lead up to an old set of grey wooden doors, and an empty courtyard bordered the building. They looked around the empty darkened street, and slowly started up towards the front steps.

'What is this place?' Topher asked quietly, as they moved forwards.

'This was the orphanage that Voldemort grew up in' Harry answered. Topher looked astonished at Harry, but kept moving after a second. He wiped the front door, and it revealed an old bronze name plate.

**Perdita Orphanage**  
Founded September 1897

Hermione cast the Revealing Charm on the door, but nothing happened. Topher kept watch of them from behind, and Ron slowly opened the door.

Once he budged it open, it gave an all-mighty creak, that echoed around the entire neighborhood. They all cringed with the sound, and Ron forcefully opened the door the rest of the way, hoping to dampen the impact, but the damage was done.

'Well, if anyone's here, they know we're around' Ron droned. They slowly made their way in, and lit their wands.

The inside of the orphanage was much like that of the Riddle House: covered in a large amount of dust, and damp beyond words. The walls were bare, and the white of the drywall was stained grey and yellow. The wooden floor boards creaked with every step, and the group stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

'We're looking for a room with a chest, and a clock. Look everywhere, but be careful' Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

'Hermione, you go with Harry, I'll go with Ron' Topher stipulated. They all nodded, and Ron and Topher started up the stairs, while Harry and Hermione started moving around the bottom floor.

As they walked through some of the small office-like rooms, and the common rooms, Harry felt something was not right in the building. They heard Ron and Topher moving around upstairs, and were kept on their toes with every creak.

Moving into the kitchen, they continued to check, but Harry was feeling there was no chance it was on the bottom floor. They didn't find any chests, or even a clock in any of the rooms. As he finished checking through a cupboard, he turned and found Hermione looking worried at him.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked quickly, moving over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

'There isn't any noise coming from upstairs' she pointed out. Harry listened, and realized it was true. He hadn't noticed that Ron and Topher's footsteps stopped sometime in the last while, and fear gripped his mind.

'Let's go check' he told Hermione, taking her hand, and moving around the house, and to the stairwell. They stopped at the bottom, still straining their ears to hear something, but there was no sound. They cautiously moved upstairs, and tried as hard as possible to lessen the groans of the stairs. Once they reached the top, they heard the sound of a chair being moved in a nearby room, and both of them raised their wands in that direction.

Silence again filled the house, and Harry's mind was thinking the worst; that Death Eater's had caught Ron and Topher. In a house like this, it would be easy to catch someone off guard. They slowly moved down the hallway, and stopped when they noticed a small amber light coming from one of the rooms. Harry looked at Hermione, and she nodded to continue.

They moved down the hallway, pass a few old and moldy smelling bedrooms, and came closer to the lit room. They were close to it, when a sound of an opening door groaned behind them. They both turned around fast, but found nothing moving. They moved back towards the stairwell to find the source of the sound, and stopped when one of the doors moved.

Standing completely still, Harry looked at Hermione, and took one step forward, his wand still pointed at the doorway.

Suddenly, a blast of red light came from behind them, and hit Hermione square in the back. She slowly fell over, and Harry panicked.

'Hermione!' he yelled, crouching down and checking Hermione. He pointed his wand, and shot a Stunning Spell in the direction near the lit room. He saw he missed, but saw the face of his attacker. His rage boiled to overwhelming levels, and he was about to send a barrage of spells at the man, when a Stunning Spell hit him from behind, and Harry fell over next to Hermione.

Unable to move—anger swimming through his veins—he watched as the two men he wanted nothing more than to banish from the Earth walk up from opposite directions.

'Move them into the room with the others' the taller man stated, who came from the lit room. The other nodded, and levitated Harry and Hermione to the room at the end of the hallway. Looking around as much as he could, he found Topher and Ron bound and gagged in one corner, next to an old and heavy looking wooden chest. The light in the room emanated from a small fireplace on the opposite wall, and the blonde haired man dropped Hermione and Harry down on the floor.

Harry, anger running through him like violent river, summoned his non-verbal spell, and he was released from the bind, but he found his wand was not in his hand. Anger still hot on his mind, he resorted to jumping on the nearby younger man.

He was in mid air when the dark haired taller man bound him around the sides with a white chord that shot out of his wand. Harry fell to the floor hard, and was unable to move.

'I'm going to kill you!' Harry raged at the two men. The younger man in black looked at the other, and the taller man walked over to Harry.

'I'm sure you want to, but you won't Potter. You will sit there, and listen' the man answered evenly. Harry was still trying to work against his ropes, but to no avail.

'I'm going to listen to you, you rat! You're a bloody murderer!' Harry yelled back. The tall man was loosing patience.

'I am not a murder!' he yelled back. Harry laughed sarcastically in response.

'You killed Dumbledore! And you are just as guilty you slime!' he spat at the other man. The taller man pushed Harry back against the wall, so he was sitting next to Hermione, who was bound by ropes as well, and gagged like the others.

'I know why you came here Potter' Snape said, changing the conversation.

'Oh do you?'

'Yes, I do. Looking for a cup I imagine. I'm surprised your small mind was able to solve my riddle.' Harry's mind was twisting in both rage, and hopelessness in the words. If Snape had the cup, the chances of finding it was gone, let alone destroy it.

'You won't find it here though Potter' he added. Harry's mind was burning with being told this whole trip was now wasted, and he could have lead all of them to death.

'Then why won't you just kill us?' Harry responded.

'Because that is not my plan. We are enemies of Voldemort, and such, your allies' he divulged. The room was silent for a moment, then Harry laughed again.

'Allies? You have to be kidding! I can't believe you, and Dumbledore was a madman to believe you before!' Snape was getting aggravated by this, and stood forward.

'You want to know why Dumbledore trusted me? I'll show you why!' he yelled, reaching into his dark robes, and throwing two objects on the dusty floor. They hit with a thud, and skidded across the floor, so they sat right in front of Harry. He looked at them in shock.

It was a gold cup, with two handles, but broken entirely in half. The gold badger was parted right down the middle, and Harry's face was shocked as he looked up at Snape.

'You won't find Hufflepuff's Cup, because I destroyed it seventeen years ago!'

_**Spell / Name Meanings: **_  
**Ostendo Incantatem** - L. ostendo: show, incantatem: the art of enchanting (Ostendo Incantatem show the enchantment)  
**Expello Per Sentia** - L. expello: banish, per: through, sententia: thought (Expello Per Sentia banish through thought)  
**Perdita** - L. Perditus - lost, name of Hermione's daughter in "A Winter's Tale"  
**Brock** - older term for badger (Old English brocc)


	23. Snivelling the Cup

- CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE -

_**Snivelling the Cup**_

'I don't believe you' Harry responded, still shocked at the statement. If Snape destroyed Huffleuff's Cup so long ago, why would Dumbledore send him to find it now? It made no sense to Harry.

'I can prove it to you' Snape said calmly, looking over to the corner of the room. Draco kept checking the doorway, and out the window.

'Draco, we are safe here. The Dark Lord would not step inside these walls unless absolutely needed' reassured Snape.

'I don't care Snape. Even I don't trust you' Draco said, peering around the old and musty curtains. Snape turned back to Harry and the others, who were still struggling against their binds.

'If you're on my side, then why did you attack us and tie us up then hey?' Harry spat.

'Because you're appallingly predictable Potter. I knew you would try to kill me if I didn't explain my situation first' Snape replied.

'I still want to kill you; you killed Dumbledore!' Harry replied. Snape was getting frustrated again with the situation.

'He was already dying you stupid boy! He drank a Dolomors Potion. It causes the person to relive every horrible moment in their life, and then kills them slowly, and painfully. He was begging me to kill him.' Harry laughed harshly.

'Oh, so now you're a saint? You killed him, and I saw it! You killed him with a Killing Curse!' Harry almost shouted. He was trying to sit up, but having a terrible time against his bonds.

'Potter, if we were still at Hogwarts, I'd take points from you for your stupidity! If you saw me perform the curse, then you would have noticed how Dumbledore rose up in the air; the Killing Curse doesn't do that! If I hit him with a true Killing Curse, he would have just fallen over. I said the Killing Curse, but performed a silent Levitation Charm, so he would rise over the edge of the tower. It was the fall that killed him.'

'I don't believe you. You're a murderer, plain and simple' Harry retorted angrily. Snape stood for a moment watching Harry, then approached him—his face emotionless as usual. Hermione and the others wiggled violently to get free, but it was no use. Harry watched the man come closer, and wished for nothing more than his wand in his hand, so he could kill him. Snape bent down, and pulled out a pocket watch, and opened it.

Harry wondered what he was doing, but understood when he put the tip of his wand against his temple. A silver string of water-like material came out, and he cast it into the bottom of the watch back, which filled it perfectly.

'Let's try this then, and see if you can get it through your dimwitted brain' he said calmly once again. He moved the watch closer to Harry's face, and Harry tried to squirm away, but he couldn't move well enough. The tip of his nose touched the silver memory, and Harry was pulled inside.

Harry's side hit the stone floor hard, as he was still bound in his cords. He glanced around as best as he could, and found himself in the Headmistress's Office. It was Dumbledore however, who was sitting behind the desk, with all his silver instruments on the desk in front him. It was night, and Dumbledore was quietly writing on something. Only the sound of his quill against the parchment filled the room, until a knock came at the door. Dumbledore called the person to enter, and Snape came into the dark room. Harry's anger came again to a boiling point, seeing Snape and Dumbledore in the same room.

'You asked to see me Professor' Snape stated, his black cloak following closely behind him and blending into the dark corners of the room as he approached. Dumbledore nodded, and motioned Snape to sit. He did so, and Dumbledore put down his quill with which he was writing.

'Tonight I will be leaving the castle with Mr. Potter to look for the locket. I believe it is in the cave Regulus told you of.' Snape had no reaction to this news, and Dumbledore continued on. 'Have you learned anything from Mr. Malfoy?"

'Nothing new Professor. He is trying to fix something, but I think he has finished his work. The Dark Lord has called several followers to him the last few days, so I am concerned something may occur' Snape mentioned.

'It is possible. With my absence, Voldemort may attack the castle. I have called you here to tell you that, in the event something may happen, you must ensure Draco's survival. I believe, knowing Voldemort's past, the locket will be well guarded, and may result in my injury becoming worst' he explained, gesturing to his blackened arm, that made Harry cringe with remembrance of the injury.

'What are you saying Professor?' Snape asked.

'If I return, and the infection has spread farther, or the cave's defences were beyond me, I want you to do what I know Draco is not capable of.' Snape stared at Dumbledore without blinking, and then leaned in slightly.

'Albus, I can't . . . I can't kill you.'

'You must. If I live, then you and Mr. Malfoy will die. My part in this war is coming to an end, I can see that much. You do not have to kill me with the Killing Curse. Fake the curse, and let me fall over the edge of the castle. You will have appeared to kill me, and I will be dead. I do not want Draco becoming a murderer, because you know just as well as I that he walks far from his father's path.'

Snape sat in the chair motionless, and Dumbledore let him for a few moments, before inclining his head, and looking over the edge of his half-moon spectacles. Snape lowered his head, and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

'I know this is a lot I ask of your Severus. I am sorry, but it is the only way. You would have to leave with the Death Eaters, but I am sure your Occlumency would keep you safe' Snape looked up at the old man again, and his eyes—Harry noticed—rested on Dumbledore's blackened arm. He looked back at Dumbledore, and slowly, with sadness in his face Harry never knew he could express, nodded.

'Thank you Severus. You have helped both the Order and myself countless times, and I hope you and Harry will overcome your problems, and work together.' Snape's face changed slightly at the mentioning of Harry's name, but it was short lived.

'I will try Professor.'

Harry was then pushed outwards, and found himself hitting another stone floor, this time with Snape in front of him holding the pocket watch. Harry looked at Hermione, and found her eyes looking worriedly.

'Is that proof enough?' Snape asked snidely, Harry's head snapping back to the greasy haired man. Harry was still trying to process all the information.

'How do I know that isn't fake?' Harry asked, trying a long shot excuse. Snape sighed with annoyance.

'Potter, you can't fake a memory, no one can. That is a memory, you just saw me pull it out!' Harry was still wracking his brain trying to understand.

All this time, it was obvious to Harry that Snape was evil. He constantly ridiculed and harassed Harry at Hogwarts, and never showed him any respect. He continually told Harry how horrible he thought James and Sirius were, and he antagonized Sirius in staying in Grimmauld all that time. He put Harry through all that torment during his Occlumency "lessons," and last year—Harry just now remembering—he stunned Professor Flitwick during his escape from Hogwarts.

'Then why did you always treat me like rubbish, and teach me Occlumency wrong? Why did you stun Professor Flitwick last year? Why . . . Why were you so evil?' Harry questioned. There were so many questions at Snape's loyalty passing through Harry's mind, it was hard to keep it in order.

'I treated you like that to maintain my secret. Everyone was to suspect I was a Death Eater, and still was. Why did I treat you so? Because I did hate your father, and his ill-mannered "friends". Lupin I could tolerate, since he normally kept his mouth shut; but the arrogant Black? The idiot Pettigrew? And Potter, the worst of them all? No, I could never learn to abide their presence. You are much like your father, and as such, you are arrogant, boastful, and untalented. I despised that Dumbledore took a liking to you, though I understood his reasonings.

'And I knew you would be terrible with Occlumency. Always too much misplaced anger, and immaturity, just like your father; you would never succeed. If you wanted to be treated as the "famous Harry Potter," then you should be a natural at everything right? I made it my point to show there are some things you could never learn with all that falsely placed glory.'

Harry was going to respond, but let it slip. He had a feeling he could use his Legilimency later to his advantage if he needed.

'Stunning Flitwick and being my normal cheerful self was again, part of being the Death Eater.' Harry laughed again at this.

'So what, it was all just one big act? Is that what I'm supposed to believe? That still doesn't explain Hufflepuff's Cup, or why we're still tied up on this stinking floor' Harry commented, trying to still figure a solid question to prove Snape's allegiance. Harry knew before hand that you could not fake a memory, but he needed to try.

'It was an act Potter, some of it. Hufflepuff's Cup will require another dip into the watch. As to your restraints, I am willing to let you free, but with no wands. If any of you even twitch, you will be back in those binds.' Snape motioned Draco to pick up all their wands, and he did so, stepping back to the far corner of the room. Snape moved over, and with a swish of his wand, their bonds were lifted. Harry stood up quickly, as did the others, and stayed in place.

Snape took the memory out of the watch lid, and put it back to his temple. He then closed his eyes for a moment, Draco keeping his own wand trained on the four others in the room, and Snape again pulled out a memory, and dropped it into the lid of the watch.

Just as he was opened his eyes and looked at Harry, Topher shot out his hand, and his wand soared out of Draco's shaking hand, and across the room. Snape's eyes snapped to him, and Harry took action.

'Expelliarmus!' Topher yelled, while Harry gave Snape's leg a kick to disorient him. Draco's wand, along with the others flew across the room and into Topher's hand, and Snape's wand flew over as well as he yelled out in pain and clutched his leg. Harry heard a snap when he hit it, and was inwardly pleased with himself.

'Here' Topher said, lobbing Harry and the other's their wands, and keeping his trained on Draco. Snape was on one knee, still holding onto his left leg.

Harry took his wand, and pointed it directly at Snape's heart. Only a few minutes ago he wished for this situation; for him to have his wand, and for Snape to be at the receiving end of it. But as Snape looked at him, he found his thoughts changed on the situation.

Harry was starting to feel unsure about Snape. Making him see that first memory caused Harry to question his belief that Snape was entirely evil. He still felt Snape killed Dumbledore, but Snape's explanation about the Killing Curse was correct; it didn't cause the victim to rise in the air.

Confusion was gripping Harry, and he felt that this was what Snape wanted; to make Harry question his intentions, and make him unsure.

Ron moved over to the window Draco just finished looking out of, and looked back to the rest of the group. 'There's no one the-' he started, looking back out. Fear gripped his face, and he leaned closer to the dirty window pane. 'There are Death Eaters here! They're coming into the building!'

Topher ran to the window, and Hermione kept her wand on Draco. Draco looked petrified, looking from the window to the door. Any bit of colour from his face disappeared, and he looked like he could faint at any moment.

'You knew they were coming! You're still a Death Eater!' Harry snarled, moving forward—his wand jabbing into his Snape's neck. Topher moved away from the window, and came over to Harry.

'Harry, we need to go. They'll be here any moment.' Topher looked at Snape for a moment, then back to Harry.

'They didn't come for you Potter, they're here for us. We need to go with you. Give me my wand, and let's get out' Snape asserted. Harry was not convinced.

'I don't believe you. You stunned us and were waiting for other Death Eaters, that's why Draco was watching.'

'They killed my father and my mother! They're chasing us!' Draco shouted frantically. The doors downstairs banged open, and people began to stomp inside, and up the stairs at the end of the hallway.

Topher still held Draco and Snape's wands, and was hesitantly waiting for Harry to respond. The pounding footsteps of the Death Eaters in the house were becoming louder, and both Hermione and Ron came closer waiting for Harry to decide.

'Let's leave them here. Apparate back to Hogwarts' Harry decided. Topher and the others nodded slowly, while Draco breathed in deeply with the answer and moved into the corner of the room looking scared beyond words. Snape looked at Harry, and did nothing, then glanced at Topher.

Harry knew this was an act, and that when the Death Eaters would enter the room, Snape would act calm, and Draco would stop is pathetic dramatics. Harry and the others took a step back, and thought of the gates of Hogwarts. The pounding steps were approaching the room, and the four gave a turn, but nothing happened. Topher sighed angrily, and hastily waved his wand at the door, locking it.

'They cast another Anti-Apparation Charm on the building. We're going to have to fight our way out.' A loud pounding on the door came, and Harry could hear spells being slammed against the outside of the door. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Topher moved in front of the door, ready for who might come through. Snape moved over, and Draco came and helped him on to his feet.

'We need to get out of the house. Stun, blast, just clear the way and run' Topher directed. They all nodded, and the door continued to creak as spells blasted its exterior. The spell began to loose its strength, and the door began to budge. Harry held on to Hermione's hand, looked at her for support, and looked back just as the door blasted off its hinges and across the room.

'STUPEFY!'

'AFLATUS!'

'CRUCIO!'

All three spells came flying out of wands; the first from Harry, the second from Topher, and the third from the incoming Death Eater. The Cruciatus Curse flew past all four of them, and the Death Eater was slammed against the opposite wall of the hallway like a piece of lumber against a house. More spells were being shot through the doorway though, from the sides by other Death Eaters.

Harry and the others dived to the edges of the room, and Harry found himself next to Topher, while Ron and Hermione were on the other side of the room. Snape and Draco were a few feet from Harry on the same side, trying hard to not get hit by spells.

The room was alight by red, blue, and green lights as spells flew from the doorway, as well as from the sides of the room. There were more Death Eaters though, and Harry found himself Shielding himself more than throwing offensive spells.

'Protego!' Harry yelled, as a Disarming Spell shot from the doorway. The spell deflected to the ceiling, and Harry looked back to see a Stunning Spell fly from the doorway, and hit Hermione in the chest.

'HERMIONE!' Harry yelled, trying to get up and reach her. Topher held him down, and pulled him back towards the wall, just as a Cruciatus Curse missed him.

'I'm giving Snape and Draco their wands' Topher yelled between spells. Harry was still keeping an eye on Hermione, who Ron was moving behind him to protect her, and looked back. Not waiting for a response, Topher took the two wands, and threw them to their owners. Harry looked back frantically, but found Snape moving closer, and shooting off a Disarming Spell at the doorway, while Draco cast a Stunning Spell at a Death Eater.

Topher gave Harry a nudge to continue, and the two of them, along with Snape and Draco shot off a barrage of spells and curses at once, overwhelming the Death Eaters on the other side. Topher moved closer to the side of the doorway as the others continued, and just as there was a tiny gap in spells, turned in the doorway, and moved his wand in a massive right to left movement. Spells from the Death Eaters stopped at once, and the Orphanage went eerily silent. Harry wasted no time, and rushed over to the other side of the room to see Hermione.

'Hermione, Hermione? Are you alright?' he asked frantically. Ron used a Renneverative Spell to revive her, and she was slightly groggy. She nodded, and Harry helped her up, along with Ron.

'Thanks Mate, are you alright?' Harry asked Ron, who had a nasty looking cut on his arm. He nodded, and the three of them turned towards the doorway to see Topher binding the Death Eaters in the hallway, Draco again looking out the window, and Snape standing in the middle of the room, fixing his leg that Harry only minutes before kicked.

'Do you believe me now?' Snape asked, a large amount of resentment present in his voice.

'For now. We need to get out of here, fast' Harry responded, making his way to the doorway. Topher was already down the hallway, calling everyone else to hurry up. The Death Eaters were gone, and the doors in the hallway were all locked; muffles coming from each of them.

Harry and the rest moved down the hallway quickly, and down the stairwell towards the entranceway. Exiting through the front doors, they moved out into the bare courtyard as the cool outside air made Harry shiver slightly. Making their way across, the wind caught up in some of the trees just outside the yard, and Harry turned to see the trees swaying. They continued on, and stopped just as they reached the front gates. Topher opened it for everyone, and they made their way across the street hurriedly. Harry glanced back at the gate just as Topher was turning, when a bolt of red light hit his back and he fell over.

'Topher!' Harry yelled, running over with Hermione and Ron. Snape followed quickly, and looked around for the culprit. It didn't take long for Harry to see that it came from a dark-cloaked figure standing close by. The figure removed its hood, to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange; laughing evilly at the group in the hollow night.

Hermione reached over and held onto Harry's hand, more than likely to keep him from launching at the woman who murdered Sirius. It worked, and Harry's mind kept level, and he squeezed her hand back. Bella looked at Harry and Hermione for a moment with her cold and dark eyes, then her gaze moved to Snape, who moved in front of them.

'Ah Severus, I knew you would be so foolish. The Dark Lord will be pleased when I drag you before him. Crucio!'

Her Torture Curse whizzed by Snape, and he took his wand and raised it to respond.

'Sectumsempra!' he expelled. Bellatrix screamed in pain as gashes appeared on her face and front. A particularly nasty looking gash was right under her left eye, and extended all the way to her chin. Snape did not bother to wait, and stunned her quickly; silencing her screams, and causing her to fall over with a thump on the pavement.

'We have to move. Get to the other side of the street' Snape ordered sternly, as Hermione revived Topher. The group moved over, and kept close watch of the Orphanage. Noise and bangs were coming from the building, and they quickly moved farther away so they would be able to Apparate.

'We need to go with you' Snape told Harry and the rest. Harry was hesitant for a moment, but seeing him injure Bellatrix like that made his case a bit stronger in Harry's mind.

'Alright. Give him the address' Harry told Hermione. She looked at Harry questioningly, just as another loud bang occurred inside the Orphanage.

'Hermione, give him the bloody address!' Harry restated, some anger encroaching into his voice. She hastily reached into her pocket, and found a scrap piece of parchment and her traveling quill, and wrote down a small sentence. She gave it first to Snape, who read quickly, then to Draco—who was still looking around frantically for Death Eaters. Once he finished, Hermione burned the parchment, and looked at the rest.

'Topher, Side-Apparate with Draco, I'll Side-Apparate with Snape. Unless you want to get splinched, I'd suggest going right to Grimmauld' Harry declared. Snape looked to protest—probably because he thought it was childish—but the Death Eaters from the Orphanage burst out of the front doors, and began pelting curses at them. Topher quickly moved, and grabbed Draco's hand, twisting on spot, and disappearing with Draco. Ron and Hermione Apparated away with speed, and Harry—thinking of Grimmauld's front lawn—looked to turn when Snape grabbed his arm.

'NOW!' he yelled, and Harry gave a turn, feeling the siphoning envelope him, with Snape bumping into him along the way.

The group of Death Eaters stopped firing spells, and two walked over to Bellatrix—their steps sounding in the empty courtyard. Snape's Stunner was just lifting, and she stood up—blood still trickling down her chin.

'Are you alright Bella?' one of the masked men asked in a hoarse voice. She wiped her brow, and looked to where Harry and the others just vanished from.

'I'm better than alright. The not only is the mudblood their secret keeper, but she and Potter are in love. The Dark Lord will be very pleased about this.' She turned, ordered the others back to the caves—and with an evil grin—Apparated herself.

--

Landing on the parched front lawn, Harry and Snape were right next to the others. The air here was cold and still; very much like that outside the Orphanage—minus the spells flying through the air of course. The group quickly entered the house, and Harry made his way to the kitchen to make sure no Order members were there. He thought he was in luck, seeing very few lamps lit, when he found Lupin sitting at the table.

'Harry! What are you doing here?' he asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet that he was reading. Harry, for the first time he could imagine, was upset to see Lupin. It would have made things easier if no one was around. He would have to explain the whole situation to Lupin before Snape and Draco could enter the room, otherwise there would be yet another duel.

'I was doing something. Remus, I need to you do something for me, please' he started off, sounding very cautious like he was approaching a live tiger. Lupin could tell something was up.

'Harry, is everything alright?'

'Everything is fine, I just need you to do one thing.' Lupin put down his cup, and looked at Harry in wonder.

'Alright Harry, what is it?' Harry took a deep breath, and approached his father's old friend.

'I need your wand' Harry articulated. Lupin did look to question his request, but must have caught the look of hope in Harry's face. He pulled out his wand from his grey robes, and gave it to Harry.

'Thanks Remus. Now, please, I need you to not go off your rocker over this' Harry began, walking over to the doorway to where Topher and the rest were waiting.

'Over what?' Lupin asked again, sounding more worried now than before. Not having his wand in his pocket made him feel exposed, even if he was in a secret house.

Harry gave a deep breath, and opened the door, letting Topher in, followed by Hermione, Ron, Draco, and finally, Snape.

'Oh, hi there Topher, Hermione . . . Ron, Ron! Malfoy is behi- YOU!' Lupin yelled. He started off sounding alright, but by the end he was off his seat, automatically reaching for his wand that Harry luckily got from him before hand. Harry swiftly moved back into the room, and tried to calm Lupin down.

'Harry, what are you doing! He's a Death Eater, he killed Dumbledore for Merlin's sake!'

'Remus, REMUS!' Harry yelled, trying to get him to stop. Snape remained quiet, as did Draco—who was looking at his surroundings in mingled disgust—as they stood on the opposite side of the table.

'Remus, they're on our side! Dumbledore was already dying from a potion, and knew he was going to die. He told Snape to levitate him over the edge of the castle' Harry divulged to both Lupin and the others. Lupin snapped his eyes to Harry, still looking for answers.

'How do you know?' he asked, still sounding frantic, but slightly calmer.

'He showed me a memory of him and Dumbledore before we left Hogwarts the night he died.' Lupin looked over at Ron and Hermione for help, but they were just as confused as he was. He looked to Topher, and found he was the calmest of the whole group.

'It's true Remus, Severus is on our side. Dumbledore told me last year why he trusted him, and showed me the same memory that is locked in Snape's pocket watch that proves his allegiance' he professed. Lupin was still confused, but Harry was quickly angered by this information.

'You knew about the cup! Why didn't you tell me! Why did you and Dumbledore lead me on, we could have been killed!' Harry shouted, side stepping Lupin. Snape remained quiet, and Topher was taken aback with this outburst.

'I had to stay quiet Harry, Dumbledore made me promise. You have to ask him why, I don't know. All he said is you would be going to two places: an old manor, and an orphanage. He said I would have to go with you both times, and that you would be looking for Snape.'

'I wasn't looking for Snape, I was looking for the cup' Harry said confusedly.

'Did you find it?' Lupin asked.

'Here' Snape voiced, speaking for the first time. He pulled out the shards of Hufflepuff's Cup, and threw them on the table. Lupin looked at Snape with disgust, hesitantly walked to the table, and looked at the cup for a moment, before finding the halves of the badger.

'Is this?'

'Yes, it's Helga Hufflepuff's mark' Snape answered monotonously. Lupin turned with the shards still in his hands, and looked at Harry.

'This was the cup you were looking for? Why is it so important?'

'Because . . . well, erm-'

'Because it was a Horcrux' Hermione announced, sounding thoroughly annoyed at Harry dancing around the subject.

'A what?' Lupin responded, not understanding the gravity her statement.

'A Horcrux; something that contains a piece of someone's soul. It was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes' she exposed. Lupin reacted in the correct fashion now, and immediately threw the cup pieces out of his hand, and let them land with a clunk on the table top.

'Voldemort's soul? What- . . . what are you talking about?' he asked, confusion gripping him entirely.

'It's a long story Remus, and we don't have time. I need to see that memory in Snape's pocket watch, and we need to get back to Hogwarts before McGonagall comes looking for us' Harry remarked. Lupin looked back at the cup with worry, but kept quiet, and nodded, sitting back at the table—though keeping some distance from the cup.

'Sit down, and give me the watch' Harry instructed to Snape. He felt a bit triumphant, being able to order Snape around, even if they were on the same side. Snape was of course displeased by the tone, but sat down, and produced the watch. Draco sat down as well, and continued looking around the room. Topher took a seat across from Draco, and kept his wand out just in case. Harry moved the watch closer and Hermione and Ron approached him from both sides.

'I want to see this' Hermione stated.

'Yeah, me too mate. If this was what made Dumbledore trust Snape, I want to see it' Ron added. Harry nodded, and gave Lupin his wand back.

'Keep an eye on them. We'll be back in a second.' Lupin seemed better with his wand in his hand now, and nodded. Topher did so as well, and Harry opened up the watch, and found the silver memory still inside.

'Um, Harry . . . how do you-I mean, how do I-'

'Just stick your nose in it, and it'll do the rest' Harry answered. Ron nodded, and Harry bent over the watch, and entered the memory.

Harry landed in a sitting room—which had the look of a miniature library—and soon Ron and Hermione landed next to him.

The walls were covered in shelves full of old leather-bound books, of which most appeared motionless for years. A worn and neglected sofa, a cracked leather armchair and a shaky wooden table sat under a small flood of amber flicker from an oil lamp hanging above. On the table stood a small iron cauldron, filled with a black tar-like potion that was steaming a purple mist, which was fogging the room slowly as it spread outwards, hugging the floor.

'Where are we?' Hermione asked quietly. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and observed the room carefully.

Harry saw movement in the corner of the room, and found Snape walking from the shadows towards the cauldron. He came forward quietly, and sprinkled an orange paprika-like substance into it, and the potion turned even deeper black; absorbing all the light that fell on it from the old and dusty lamp above. The purple mist intensified, and began filling the air. Luckily, Harry remembered this was a memory, so he would be saved from smelling the potion.

'That's the Cassus Animus potion' Hermione pointed out. Harry nodded, and all three were startled by a knock sounding through the room.

Snape's head jerked up from the potion, and faced the door. He moved around the table—his footsteps creaking the floor below him—and opened the door. He mumbled something to the person outside, and opened the door fully to reveal Albus Dumbledore standing outside; his silver beard standing out in the darkness.

Dumbledore entered the room in a grey and dark blue coloured robe, and glanced at the walls, and the ceiling. Snape closed the door behind him, and turned to see Dumbledore smiling.

'I quite like small houses. You're never too far away from anything, and can get anywhere with only a few paces.' Snape continued to frown at the old man, and moved closer to the potion, entering the light.

'This is not a house, this is a slum' Snape pointed out bluntly. Dumbledore continued to glance around, and his gaze fell eventually found Snape's unhappy look. Dumbledore looked at the cauldron, and stepped forward.

'Ah, is this the potion?' he asked, trying to forget his attempt at being nice to Snape.

'It is. It's ready to be used.'

'I understand, do you have the item?' Dumbledore asked. Snape moved to the section of the room farthest from the door, and reached up to one of the many dusty books. It was hard for Harry to see in the darkness, but Snape pulled down on one of the books, and a section of books on the same shelf next to it opened up like a cupboard. The books were only an inch deep, and mounted onto a wooden cabinet door. In the hollow, a single golden object stood in the centre. Snape carefully reached in, took hold of the object, and moved back into the lamp light, the hidden cupboard door closing.

The instant the light cast on the item, it was easy for Harry to distinguish it as Hufflepuff's Cup. Though it was very worn and tarnished—the gold unreflective and dull—the cup was still a magnificent piece. The handles looked like a set of arms of a plump woman, her hands resting on her waist in frustration. The golden badger, even though it was not well maintained, stood proud on the side of the cup.

Snape offered it carefully to Dumbledore, and he took a cautious hold of it. He looked at it closely. He tilted the cup in the dim light, and with his other hand, moved his half-moon shaped glasses to take careful examination of the badger.

'Amazing, simply amazing. This cup is over twelve-hundred years old. It is a shame Voldemort had to pick such an object as a Horcrux' he commented, holding down from his vision, and instead looking towards the murky potion. He took a few steps forward holding the cup closely, and leaned over slightly. He quickly pointed his wand at his nose, and sighed in contentment. Snape approached, and Dumbledore leaned away from the potion.

'Not the most pleasant smell is it?' Dumbledore stated rhetorically. 'The cup needs to be put in the potion. The only question is whether the soul needs to be activated for the potion to work.' He paced around for a moment, his eyes fixed on the cup in his hands, and turned back to Snape, still pacing—his robes following behind him and kicking up dust from the floor.

'Hmm . . . How do you think the cup could be activated?' Dumbledore asked, placing said object on the table next to the potion that would destroy it.

'Since it's a cup, I gather drinking from it would be the most likely method' Snape answered, the lack of enthusiasm clear. Harry was beginning to notice how he would look out at the door every once in a while. He wondered if Snape was doing this either because he was worried of someone entering, or he was expecting someone.

'That sounds correct. Let's try just dropping the cup in first' Dumbledore suggested. Snape nodded shortly.

Dumbledore took his wand, and levitated the gold cup above the surface of the black potion. He lowered it slowly, so the potion oozed around it, and let his wand go after the cup filled, and was lost to sight. The room was dead to sound, and only the small amount of dust in the air moved in the lamp light. A few seconds past, and the potion continued to stay dormant like a pond, and Dumbledore took his wand, and lifted the cup out.

'It appears it will need to be activated. I gather the metal of the cup protects it from the potion. Shall I activate it?' Dumbledore asked, as he tipped the cup allowing the potion to pour out slowly like molasses. The cup slowly lowered to the table once again, and with a flick, was clean of any remaining potion.

'I will do it Albus. It will be a testament to my true loyalty, and redemption for what the Dark Lord did to my friend' he asserted. Dumbledore lowered his head in agreement, and took a step back.

Snape was apprehensive for a moment, but walked up to the table, and took hold of the cup. It was going to be a difficult thing to do, and Harry knew it. Snape had to take a drink from the cup, but at the same time throw it into the potion. It seemed to Harry that the Snape in the memory was having the same dilemma in his mind, and Dumbledore stepped forward.

'Might I suggest doing this' he offered, levitating the cup into the potion, so it floated on top. He then gave a swish to the cauldron, and the cup seemed to stop bobbing in the thick potion. Snape gave a curious look at Dumbledore, and he approached the cauldron with caution. He looked at the cup, and found it not to be moving, in any direction. Wondering, he gave the cauldron a slight nudge, and the cup and the potion remained motionless.

'I solidified the potion. This way, you can drink from the cup, and it will be submerged in the potion' he explained. Snape glanced at Dumbledore and nodded with the realization, and pointed his wand at the cup. A small jet of water came out, and filled the cup half way. Dumbledore came closer with his wand out just in case, and Snape picked up the cauldron. It was small, but Harry could tell it weighed enough from the struggle Snape was having with it. He lifted it up and tilted it slightly. The potion remained motionless, and the cup stayed in the centre. With one final jerk of the cauldron, the water came falling out of the cup, and Snape drank the liquid.

As fast as he could, he lowered the cauldron and hastily set it back on the table. A massive roar filled the little room like that of a tornado, and Dumbledore swished his wand at the potion, and the cup fell into the darkness of the blackened liquid as it began to bubble violently, and dark green fumes erupted from its surface. Many of the old books on the walls began falling down and slamming onto the floor as it seemed the tiny room was being shook by a massive being like someone would shake a muggle snow globe. Snape moved to the edge of the room, next to where Dumbledore was, and in the midst of all the noise and chaos, he grabbed his head and hunched over in pain.

'Severus, Severus are you alright?' Dumbledore asked worriedly, as put his hands on Snape's shoulders trying to steady him.

'The Dark Lord . . . he . . . he knows' Snape stuttered in pain. The cauldron gave a violent rumble, making the flimsy table it was sitting on almost snap like a twig, and the potion began to churn and fade into a vile shade of olive. Snape seemed to recover, and slowly stood with Dumbledore's aid. Dumbledore was still looking at him worriedly, but Snape just nodded, and they looked back at the potion. As they looked back, the potion seemed to calm instantly, and the howling and violent rattling of the rooms ceased.

They both stayed back, and watched the potion carefully. Harry remembered what came next, and covered his ears, Hermione and Ron doing the same. It helped very little though, as a sudden, piercing scream blasted the entire room, and no doubt half the country. The brownish green surface of the potion reflected a shadowy face, which looked much like that of the older Tom Riddle, who was screaming in excruciating pain. The face slowly sank lower until no longer visible, and it, along with the scream, died away and the potion finally turned a sick, swampy green. Dumbledore and Snape both approached, and looked in to find the cup, broken exactly in two, floating in the potion.

Dumbledore waved his wand, and with a heavy clang of metal on metal, the two cup pieces rang against the bottom of the now empty cauldron. He reached in, and pulled out the two sections. Examining it carefully, Harry noticed the badger was broken exactly down the middle. Snape was panting, as if he just ran a marathon, and Dumbledore approaching him with the cup pieces.

'Are you alright?' he asked. Snape took a few breaths, and nodded.

'I am . . . The Dark Lord . . . was inside . . . my head . . . he never has . . . been before' he panted. Dumbledore moved Snape over, and sat him down in the cracked leather chair.

'I imagine that was the part of his soul. What did it say?'

'It said I was a fool to try and destroy his Horcrux . . . and that nothing could stop him' Snape responded, still gathering his breath. Dumbledore nodded, and took a seat on the edge of the couch.

'Meant for those who are weak minded. One needs the mental strength I believe to make the soul stay in the potion.' Snape nodded, and looked at the shards that Dumbledore put down next to the empty cauldron.

'You have my trust now Severus Snape' Dumbledore acknowledged, holding out his hand. Snape took it with a firm grip, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were pushed out of the memory.

Harry landed back in the kitchen of Grimmauld, and everyone was still sitting down. Harry looked at Snape, who looked vastly weathered to his younger self in the memory, and sat down. Hermione and Ron sat down next to him, and they too looked at Snape.

'Do you trust me now?' Snape asked to Harry.

'We'll see, I have questions. When was this?'

'About two months before your parents died.'

'And who was this "friend" of yours?' Snape paused for a moment, breaking his gaze with Harry, and looked back, his expression changed slightly.

'Regulus Black.'

'You knew Regulus?' Lupin asked. Snape nodded, and continued.

'Of course I knew him, he was a Death Eater. We understood each other. He was from a family that didn't understand him, and so was I. I helped him move into the deeper circles of the Dark Lord's service.'

'Why did he die?' Harry asked. Sirius always said he got in too far, and was murdered, but Harry always wondered why Regulus was killed, and what scared him to want to get out.

'Because he, like me, learned what the Dark Lord was doing. The Dark Lord called a meeting of his closest and most trustworthy Death Eaters: Bellatrix, Lucius, Rosier, myself, and Regulus. At first, the Dark Lord was unsure of Regulus, but I swore he was trustworthy. He took us to a distant cave, and revealed his deepest secret to us.

'He told us of his Horcruxes. At the time, they were hidden, but he wished for a single and trusted Death Eater to guard each of them. Lucius was given a diary, Rosier a ring, Regulus a locket, Bellatrix a snake, and myself, a cup. He told each of us where they were, and to check on them.'

'He just told you? Just like that?' Ron asked sounding astonished.

'He was at the height of his power Mr. Weasley, and quite arrogant. He did not tell us exactly what the objects were. He said it was important they remain safe, and that they contained the power to do great, evil deeds. He knew his Horcruxes were safe, but he wanted to make sure. If we all died trying to get to them, then he would be satisfied. If we didn't, then he'd kill us anyways, and hide it once again.'

'So what happened?' Hermione asked.

'We left, and when I met up with Regulus, he was petrified beyond words. At first I thought he was worried over guarding the locket, but he was worried over the locket itself. Coming from such a notably dark family, he knew what the locket really was, and how evil a Horcrux was.

'He said he didn't want to be a part of the Dark Lord's service anymore; that he wanted out. I told him he should reconsider, but he wouldn't have it. He said he made a terrible mistake, and that Sirius was right to discourage him from becoming a Death Eater.'

'So how did he end up dead?' Harry asked again, wanting Snape to get to the point.

'I told him about my work with the Order, and the potion I was making with your mother. At the time, the potion was brewing, and he told me he would get the locket so it could be destroyed with the cup, that I found in the muggle Orphanage behind some terrible curses. He left, but never returned.

'I found out later from Bellatrix that he ended up here, at Grimmauld, and that he professed to his mother that he was joining the Order of the Phoenix. He said he stole the locket, but she didn't believe him, nor did anyone else for that matter. She was so disgusted by him—turning into his brother Sirius—she disowned him, and called Bellatrix to bring him before the Dark Lord. I had to watch as he was tortured over and over again, until at last put to death. The Dark Lord sent several Death Eaters to the cave, and none came out, which meant the protection must have been strong enough.'

'That's how he died?' Lupin asked, his voice croaking from not speaking in a while. Snape nodded slowly, and took a deep breath.

'It was then that I knew my allegiance to the Order. I felt I had to fight the Dark Lord, not just because I wanted to, but because I owed it to Regulus. It was because of me that he died.'

Silence filled the room for a moment as everyone took in Snape's words. Remembering back to the horrible Occlumency lessons, Harry remembered seeing Snape as a child with his parents yelling, and how he looked so helpless. Then he remembered those memories from when his father and Sirius tormented him, and for the first time in Harry's life, he felt bad for Snape, learning now of how he lost his best friend.

Regardless of how mean he was to everyone, he had a horribly tough life. Always being picked on, then falling into the ranks of Death Eaters, and having his best friend killed in front of him, knowing it was his fault. This feeling of sorrow to Snape however was short lived as he once again returned to his snide self.

'So do you trust me, or are you going to throw us to the Death Eaters?' Snape asked.

'Firstly, you can stop with the attitude, and secondly, I trust you, but what about Draco?' Harry answered.

'What about me Potter? I hate this as much as you do, but the Dark Lord killed my parents. He made me watch my father get tortured in front of me' Draco informed grimly to the rest of them.

'It's true, I was there' Snape reassured.

'So why should we trust you?' Harry asked Draco. Draco was getting noticeably frustrated.

'Because I want him dead! I'm not my father, I don't want to be my father. I looked up to him all my life, and in the end it was nothing. He was reduced to living in a cell, then being let free only to be murdered by the man he loved more than his own bloody family. I hate the Dark Lord, and I hate Bellatrix!' Draco spat.

'Well that's all well and good, but we need proof' Hermione explained.

'I don't have any' Draco responded. Harry was unpleased by this, but Topher rose from his seat, and smiled.

'I have a solution' he announced, pulling out a piece of parchment, and writing something on the top.

'Both of you, sign this' he instructed, pushing the parchment and quill towards Draco, who looked at it oddly.

'What is it?'

'We need proof, this will help' Topher answered, however Draco was still hesitant. 'Don't worry Draco, it won't hurt you, and nothing will happen so long as you remain loyal to the Order' he explained. Draco carefully picked up the quill, and wrote his name on the parchment. Snape followed without question, and Topher quickly summoned it back to him, and pocketed it.

'Good, we have insurance, just in case. Now' he said louder, getting up from his chair again, 'we need to return to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall will be wondering where we all are if we don't show for breakfast.'

'Breakfast?' Harry questioned. Topher smiled with one side, and motioned to the small window, through which Harry noticed a dull blue sky peering through.

'It's morning! We have to get back!' Hermione asserted anxiously.

'Alright. Remus, can you put them upstairs, and make sure they stay out of the way?' Harry asked, getting up from his chair.

'I can, sure. I'm the only one here right now, but Kingsley is supposed to stop by this morning sometime.' Lupin got up from his seat, and turned to Harry. 'Harry, I am a bit nervous having both of them in here though, with me by myself' he disclosed. Topher came over, and reassured him though.

'Don't worry Remus. They do anything' he said, brandishing the parchment they just signed, 'and you won't have any troubles.' He looked at Lupin, smiling with both sides, and Lupin nodded.

'We'll be back soon—and don't think of going anywhere' Harry stated aggressively.

'We're prisoner's Potter, whether we like it or not' Snape remarked bitterly. Harry smiled at the idea that now Snape was confined to Grimmauld, and turned to Hermione, Ron, and Topher.

'Let's go, back to the gates' Topher said quickly. Harry thought of the gates, and gave a turn, Apparating out of Grimmauld.

His feet landing on damp grass, Harry was surprised by how bright it was. The sun hadn't risen yet, but it was close. The sky was a dark shade of blue, and was on the brink of declaring day.

The four of them walked up to the gates, and Topher talked to one of the gate keepers. He seemed to have a difficult time with the man he was talking to, and came walking back in frustration.

'Something wrong?' Ron asked. Topher sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

'The guards I talked to last night I knew. They had no troubles letting us in or out, but they switched a few hours ago. I didn't think we would be that long, and these new guards are pompous yaks. They've called Umbridge down.' The mention of Umbridge made Harry's mind sink. He knew she would have a field day with this, and have a delightful time telling Professor McGonagall how she found "that Potter boy" outside the castle again all night. Harry worried for Topher too, because his job could be in jeopardy.

The group stood in the morning chill in quietness, waiting for the plump and exceedingly annoying woman to come from the castle. Harry saw her walking down, and she seemed to be purposely taking a long time to get there. By time she did arrive at the gates, the sun was rising and casting morning rays on the castle.

'Open the gates' she instructed to the keepers. They opened them, and the group entered. Umbridge's toad-like face grinned at Harry, and she stood in front of the group.

'You three may leave. Professor Terrwynebas, Professor McGonagall would like to speak to you. Granger and Weasley, Professor Fourmove will be speaking with you, and as for you Potter' she pointed, with a stubby finger, 'you'll be coming with me.'

Harry sighed, and the group sauntered up towards the castle. Umbridge motioned towards the small chamber located off the Entrance Hall that was usually for the first years before being sorted. Hermione gave Harry a sorrowful look, and he tried to smile, but there was no use. He was tired, thoroughly confused over the night's events, and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on his bed in the East Tower.

He slouched his way to the door, and looked back to see Umbridge standing closely behind him, grinning happily, like she just caught a huge fly. Harry sighed, and opened the door, only to find the second most disgusting person he wanted to see in Hogwarts there, sitting on a chair, with one sitting in front of her. Her long and painted red fingernails clutched a piece of parchment, along with a red quill.

'Oh, Harry, so wonderful to see you again' Rita Skeeter said happily, motioning him to sit down, and giving a large grin to Umbridge, who entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Harry wondered what else this day would throw at him.

_**Spell / Name Meanings: **_  
**Dolomors Potion** - L. dolor: pain, suffering, mors: death (Dolomors Potion suffering death)


	24. The Darkness Approaches

- CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR -

**_The Darkness Approaches_**

'Alright Harry, if you're unwilling to give me information on your trips out of Hogwarts at night, I'll just have to report my own theories. Now, what about you and Miss Granger?' Rita Skeeter asked Harry, after pelting him with questions about the two nights before; Harry not answering any of them.

'What about her?' Harry asked, sounding aggravated.

'Well, I believe I was right all along wasn't I? You two are an item. Very touching' she added, scratching down notes on her parchment. The room they were in was small, and Umbridge seemed to make it smaller with her pacing around Skeeter and Harry, who were sitting in the middle of the room on the only chairs.

'Things between Hermione and I are none of your business. Besides, I thought you were done with your writing days' Harry mentioned, his eyes locking onto Umbridge, who continued her slow encircling, like a vulture waiting for an injured animal to die.

'Oh Harry, my business is a fickle one, and there are always opportunities. My good friend Dolores told me she could set up an interview with you, and I have several papers already itching to publish this lovely little chat.'

'I doubt they will when you learn nothing from me' Harry responded. Skeeter laughed harshly at this, and wrote another comment on her parchment. Umbridge was behind her, and tried to read, but Skeeter saw her leaning, and clutched the parchment close to her, hiding it from the vulture's sight. Harry wondered why she would keep secret the notes she was taking on Harry from Umbridge, but figured it was Skeeter being paranoid over her only break in the last two years since her last interview with Harry.

'Oh, I'm sure we'll learn plenty from you Harry. We have all the time in the world' Rita explained happily, looking at Harry with her bug-like eyes peering through her fake jeweled spectacles.

It was then that a loud knock came at the door to the room. Skeeter clutched to her parchment dearly with her large, man-like hands, and Umbridge gave a sigh—strutting over to the doorway, and opening it slowly. She carefully peered out the doorway, but immediately closed it when a spell was fired at her from someone on the other side, and smashed into the door with a crack. She turned back to Harry, who was turned in his seat, and she looked completely infuriated.

'This is an imposter! Potter is outside. Leave him, I must catch that boy' Umbridge told Skeeter. Harry gave a strange look to both Umbridge and Skeeter, but stayed in his seat.

'I'll stay here and watch this one; you bring the boy here' Skeeter told Umbridge. Umbridge nodded, and opened the heavy wooden door cautiously. Not having any spells cast at her, she swung it open quickly, and ordered two Aurors passing by to search for Harry. The door closed with a thud, and to Harry's surprise, Skeeter pointed her wand at the door, and it locked with a click.

'Hmmm' she said quietly, looking at a patch of stone floor in front of her with a strange expression. She wrote something short on her parchment, and stood from her chair. She turned, and began to pace around behind her chair, and looked back at Harry.

'Well then, if you're not Harry Potter, then there is no need for you' she stated in a rather dark tone compared to her normal, rather annoying one. She pointed her wand at Harry, and he quickly dove out of the way before the spell she cast hit him, and instead turned the chair he was sitting on into shards of wood.

'Expelliarmus!' Harry yelled, his wand pointed at Skeeter. She moved out of the way quickly, and was able to avoid the spell.

Skeeter then turned, and kicked her chair at Harry. Harry dove again to miss getting hit by the chair, but in his dive, Rita cast her own Disarming Spell, and Harry's wand flew out of his hand while he was still in mid-flight. Harry hit the stone floor hard, and felt naked without his wand, as it was now happily in Rita's hand.

'What, did Voldemort get to you?' Harry asked angrily from the floor, looking up at an oddly emotionless Skeeter.

'Something like that, yes' she answered, as the door began to thud and pound from the outside. She pointed her wand at Harry's chest, and he desperately tried to think of a way out.

'Ava- . . . Avad- . . . ' Skeeter started, but began to twitching violently. Her wand was still pointed at Harry, but it seemed like she was struggling somehow to say the curse.

Wasting no time, Harry reached up and stole back his wand. Skeeter was still struggling, and had closed her eyes like she was fighting some internal battle. Harry backed up, and tried to open the door, but just as he reached it, it seemed Skeeter finished the battle.

'Ava- . . . Avada . . . Avada Kedavra!' she shouted, the green light flashing towards Harry. He hastily threw himself to the stone floor, and luckily dodged the Killing Curse as it slammed into the heavy wooden door. He looked up and found Rita's expression lifeless, and her eyes hazed as she continued to fire spells at Harry; the pounding on the door becoming more intense.

Harry ran behind a stone pillar that stood in the corner of the room, and quickly reached into his pocket. He was desperate, and had only one way to escape the room. He would try to fight back, but Skeeter was firing so many Killing Curses, he would for sure get hit by one if he tried to get into a good position.

Pulling it out of his pocket, he put the Time Turner around his neck, and just as another Killing Curse was being fired by Skeeter, and a booming crack came from the door, he flipped the hourglass once.

The scene around him began to change, and he saw both he and Skeeter dueling, then Umbridge re-entered, and she was pacing in a circle. Everyone looked shadowy, and before he knew it, Harry and Umbridge were out of the room, and soon after that, Skeeter was too. The room slowly returned to normal, and only Harry was inside, still standing behind the pillar.

Harry wasted no time, and ran out of the room towards the Headmistress's Office. Heaving the password to the stone gargoyles, Harry quickly entered and found the office empty. Fear beginning to enter Harry's mind, he asked some of the portraits, and learned the Headmistress left to go and speak to a professor. Which one, they did not know, but Harry ran out and began his early morning and tired search.

Checking the Charms room and the Astronomy office, Harry found both of them were empty. Time was running out quickly for Harry, and he needed to hurry. He and the others would be returning to the castle very soon.

While running to the Potions dungeon, Harry suddenly stopped, and remembered what Umbridge said when they arrived. He turned around, and made a mad dash to the Transfiguration classroom, where he finally found Professor McGonagall, talking with Professor Fourmove.

'Potter, What is the matter?' McGonagall asked after Harry ran through the doorway and approached the two professors, catching his breath from the sprint.

'Where's Umbridge?' Harry asked. Professor McGonagall looked at Professor Fourmove, and then to Harry.

'She's more than likely looking after her rounds. What is wrong Potter; why did you run here, and what are you doing up so early in the morning?' Harry looked around, and took a seat at one of the desks, and the Headmistress and Potions Master came closer.

'Professor Terrwynebas, Ron, Hermione and I are going to be coming back to the castle soon. We had to make another trip to find . . . something.'

'Going to be coming back? But you're here' Professor Fourmove pointed out. Harry reached under his collar, and pulled out the Time Turner to show the two Professors. Professor McGonagall was not impressed.

'Potter, we gave you that Time Tuner under the notion you would be using it only for your lessons, not to warn us you are coming back from field trip to save you from getting in trouble' she explained flatly.

'Professor, Umbridge is going to be letting a Death Eater into the castle in the next hour-'

'Stop Potter' McGonagall said abruptly, putting her hand up. 'You cannot come back in time to warn us of things to come.'

'But I know I already did!' Harry avowed.

'And how is this?' McGonagall asked.

'Because Umbridge tells us that you want to see Professor Terrwynebas, and that Professor Fourmove wants to see Me, Hermione, and Ron. Where you planning on doing that just now?' Harry asked. McGonagall looked again to Fourmove, but just for a moment.

'No Potter we were not. Who is this Death Eater Umbridge is bringing into the castle?'

'Rita Skeeter. She tried to kill me' Harry divulged. Professor McGonagall was stunned by this name.

'Skeeter? She could not be a Death Eater; she does not fit the profile. She's much too . . . selfish. But you say she tries to kill you?' she asked. Harry nodded, and Professor McGonagall thought for a moment.

'When are you due back?' she asked, Harry taking a glance at the old clock on the left-hand wall.

'In about ten minutes' Harry realized, hoping the two women would make a decisive choice.

'Alright Potter, we will do this, but there is a lot of explaining to be done once this is all over. Iona, can you go and inform Dolores about our requests for Professor Terrwynebas and the students?' The young transfiguration professor agreed, and quickly exited the room. Professor McGonagall signaled Harry to move as well, and they began their way to her office.

'Was this trip tonight successful?' she asked as they climbed the quiet and empty stone stairwells, lit with a dampened morning glow from the windows.

'Somewhat. It's hard to explain, and I need to ask Professor Dumbledore's portrait some questions first if you don't mind' Harry asked, trying to sound as polite as possible, remembering how he felt manipulated again by Dumbledore.

'Very well Potter, but quickly. I am glad to see you are safe, but I disagree with the time you are arriving back at the castle. I was told by Professor Dumbledore's portrait that these excursions were to last no longer than three hours' McGonagall informed as they reached her office. They entered quietly, and McGonagall let Harry walk in first. He moved right to Dumbledore's portrait.

'Good morning Harry. I am very glad to see you alive and well. How was your trip last night?' he asked, like one would ask how a trip to the corner store went.

'You knew about the Cup? It was already gone' Harry said darkly.

'It is gone, yes Harry.'

'Then why in Merlin did you send me out to find something that you know doesn't exist anymore!' Harry yelled, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. Professor McGonagall looked to interrupt with her dislike for Harry's tone, but Dumbledore raised his hand to motion it was alright.

'You needed to find Severus' Dumbledore answered simply. All that did however was enrage Harry more.

'Oh yes, find Snape. He stunned all of us, and tied us up! I was ready to kill him, and part of me still wants to!'

'I know Harry, and I am sorry. I did not know how Severus would go about trying to convince you of his allegiance, but-'

'Why the lie?' Harry interrupted. 'Why did you lie to me about the Cup?'

Dumbledore lowered his head, and sighed. 'I did not really lie to you Harry. You were still searching for the Cup, but the shards of it are in Severus' possession. So, to find the Cup, you needed to find Severus.'

'But why do we need to; the Cup's already destroyed. Snape can go rot as far as I care' Harry admitted, looking away from Dumbledore's reaction.

'Harry' Dumbledore started, leaning forward in his painting, and lowering his voice to calm either Harry, himself, or both of them. 'Harry, you saw the memory; Severus destroyed a Horcrux. He was the first to destroy a Horcrux; before me, before you. That is important Harry, because it is proof of which side Severus is on. He can be difficult sometimes, I know' he continued, as Harry gave a harsh laugh, 'but he has helped me, the Order, and yes Harry, you. He has helped you more than you know.'

'How? By teaching me Occlumency wrong? By taunting Sirius? By always preaching about how horribly he thinks my father was?' Harry stated, anger again rising back up in his chest and his stomach.

'No Harry. For some things, you will have to talk to Severus about, but the Occlumency was partly my fault. I know he taught you incorrectly, and it was not entirely my idea to do that.'

'What do you mean "entirely"? Did you tell him to teach me wrong; to allow Voldemort to get more into my head?' Harry ranted at the painting.

'No Harry. I simply asked Severus to find out what you were seeing, and what, if anything, your visions could be. He found the only way to get the visions to come up, was to make you relive harsh memories, and get you angry. He only told me after some time, and it was then that I stopped your lessons. I knew they were doing worst for you than good.'

'You didn't stop them; I did. I looked into his memories, and he threw me out of his office.'

'Yes Harry, and who do you think told him to leave his memories in a Pensieve like that? Don't think I forgot a few years ago, when you got curious of my Pensieve' Dumbledore informed cautiously.

'You mean, you knew I would look into it, and see those memories?' Harry asked in disbelief, wondering if he was so predictable. Dumbledore nodded, and the vision of Harry as Dumbledore's puppet began to increase in Harry's mind. Harry was going to respond back angrily, when the door to the office opened, and Professor Terrwynebas, along with Hermione, Ron, and Professor Fourmove came inside.

'Harry? How in the blazes did you get up here before us?' Ron asked, looking up at Harry in wonder.

'I have to go and stop Umbridge' Harry told Professor McGonagall all of a sudden, dropping his conversation for now with Dumbledore's portrait, and remembering his past self.

'No, I want you to first tell me what happened' she demanded. Harry told her quickly about going into the side room from the Entrance Chamber, and how Umbridge and Skeeter were there. He explained about Umbridge answering the door, and mentioning an imposter, then how the problems with Skeeter start. Professor McGonagall understood it well enough, and was convinced that Harry would not actually see his past self.

'Well, it sounds clear. Professor Fourmove, go with Potter and bring Dolores up to my office for a nice chat. Professor Terrwynebas, can you detain Rita once Umbridge is out?' Professor McGonagall asked. They all nodded, and as they left, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, can you stay here, I wish to discuss something with you?' he asked. They both looked at Harry, and he knew full well that Dumbledore wanted to talk about him. Harry nodded to them with a bit of dislike to Dumbledore's talking behind his back, and they stayed behind.

Walking down the cool stairwells in the early morning light, Professor Fourmove remained quiet, along with Harry and Topher. They reached the Entrance Chamber, and Harry led them to the side chamber. Both the Professors waited around the corner, as Harry walked up, and banged on the door.

Some shuffled footsteps could be heard, and just as the doorway opened up, and Harry caught Umbridge's toad-like face, he shot a Blasting Curse at the door, and she quickly closed it. Harry moved quickly down the hallway, and right on queue, Umbridge opened the door, and took notice of Harry running away.

'You two' she yelled at two passing Aurors. 'Get Potter!' she ordered as she slammed the door behind her, and began moving her short hoof-like legs down the stone hallway, coming around the corner to find three wands pointing at her. She stopped abruptly, and the two black cloaked Aurors bumped into her back. The three of them looked at the two Professors and Harry.

'You will give me your wand. The Headmistress wishes to have a word' Professor Fourmove said sweetly. Umbridge raised her rather bulbous chin, and the two Aurors behind her moved closer.

'I think not. Potter here is to be questioned, and you have no authority over me Professors' Umbridge replied, looking at Harry with a sick grin.

'I have no troubles banishing you and your guards to the Forbidden Forest. I'm sure the centaurs will be thrilled to see you. Isn't that right Firenze?' Topher asked, looking around the group.

Harry smiled brightly as he saw Umbridge's eyes grow wide as the sound of hooves against stone could be heard growing louder behind the group. Harry tilted his head around Umbridge's wide frame, and found the large centaur walking towards the group. The Aurors looked to see him, but Umbridge tried desparately to maintain herself, and not look at the approaching Divination Professor.

'Mercury predicted the traveling of people to evil places, and of a sacrifice to be made for those who venture' he informed the group, coming closer and looking at Harry with his bright blue eyes. Umbridge, who had begun to shake, looked down to the stone floor, noticed his long shadow approaching, and burst through the Professors and Harry quickly.

'Alright! I will go to McGonagall's office! Here!' she shouted, throwing her wand back to Professor Fourmove.

'There's an imposter in that room down the hallway' she explained to the Professors as she began walking up the stairwell, still not looking back.

'Don't worry, we already know' Topher responded. Professor Fourmove ran to catch up to Umbridge, and took her up towards the Headmistress' Office, along with the two Aurors. Topher and Harry bid Firenze goodbye—as he was on his way out towards Hagrid's Hut, and approached the side chamber door. A crash came from within, and they hurried up.

Trying to open the door, and then using a spell, the door failed to move. 'There must be a Cementing Spell on it. We're just going to have to blast our way through it' Topher said. They backed up a little, and heard Harry from inside the room.

_'What, did Voldemort get to you?'_ the Harry inside the room said. Harry and Topher both pointed their wands at the door, and began throwing Blasting Curses at it. It looked like the curses were having some effect; yet when Topher stopped, he walked up and tried to push the door, but found it to be exactly how it was before.

_'Avada Kedavra!'_ came from the other side of the door, and both Harry and Topher stood back again, and threw Blasting Curses again at the door; at a closer distance and with a quickened pace. Just as Harry began worrying if the door would actually come down, he saw it creak open after a barrage, and Topher quickly vaulted into the room—the door making a loud booming sound when it opened—and Harry followed behind.

Reaching inside, he found the same chair as before in pieces on the floor. The corner of the room was empty, and Topher bound Rita in cords, and took her wand from her.

'Harry, pick up her notepad please' Topher asked, motioning to the clipboard and the dropped red quill. Harry took it, and looked at the paper and was surprised.

'It's blank' he exposed, showing it to Topher. Rita laughed harshly again, and looked at Harry again with a hazy expression.

'The Dark Lord will soon have you in his clutches Potter. You and your Mudblood love will plead for death before the end' she hissed. Topher tapped her with his wand, and she fell into a deep sleep.

'Whoops' he said sarcastically, bringing her out of the room. Some early risers came down—or up—from their dormitories, hearing the sound of the curses. They all had their wands out, and as Harry looked at the two dozen or so, he was proud to see students from all four houses, and every one of them were members of the Guard.

'We heard Blasting Curses and assumed the worst' Neville informed, who was still managing with the arm of his shirt.

'Harry, is that Rita Skeeter?' Ginny asked, who was standing with a few other Gryffindors as they saw Topher levitate her above the ground. A few more students were arriving with their wands, and asking others what was happening.

'It is. I'll explain later' Harry said quickly, looking at the group.

'Yes, everyone back to their dormitories, now' Topher ordered. Harry almost forgot he was Head of Gryffindor house, and all the students hurried quickly back to their dormitories, no doubt to tell all the rest of the students. Topher gave a flick of his wand, and the three began their way to the Headmistress' Office.

'Well, there goes any secrecy' Topher admitted as they approached the first staircase.

'Why would she be working for Voldemort?' Harry wondered aloud as they climbed the stairs, and Topher levitated Rita up.

'She's not working for them on purpose Harry. Did you notice her eyes?'

'I did, they were hazy, and it had me wondering. Was she-'

'Yes, under the Imperious Curse I believe. Was probably ordered to gather information on you, and try to kill you if possible' Topher suggested. They moved up into the next staircase, and remained quiet for a while as Rita was slowly levitated in front of them.

'How did you know about Umbridge and the centaurs?' Harry asked as the came closer to the Headmistress's Office.

'When she came to the castle in August to work out the rounds for her Aurors, Professor McGonagall told me about her little trip in the Forbidden Forest, and her love for centaurs. Just in case something like that situation occurred' he explained, a smile wiping across his face, as they rounded the last corner, and reached the Headmistress' Office. They entered, and brought Rita in; finding Professor's McGonagall, Fourmove, Slughorn, and Flitwick; Madam Pomfrey, Umbridge, Hermione, Ron, and the two black cloaked Aurors.

'Was there any trouble? Are you both alright?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'We're fine Professor, although by breakfast every student will know that Rita here is in the castle. It seems she was under an Imperious Curse. Strange you did not notice her eyes Dolores' Topher pointed out, everyone focusing on the stout woman.

'She was wearing a cloak when she entered, so students and staff would not wonder. I asked her about her eyes, but she said it was just a healing spell that was wearing off' Umbridge justified. Professor McGonagall looked away in disbelieve of Umbridge's stupidity, while both Madam Pomfrey and Professor Fourmove laughed at it.

'A healing charm? Even I'm no good at Healing, and know that no charm for the eyes has any lasting external effects' Professor Fourmove exclaimed.

'Why not?' Hermione asked.

'Because it would impede the person's vision' Fourmove answered, Hermione nodding in understanding.

'That has nothing to do with what's happened. Do we know anything about who could have cursed Rita, or any information she took?' Professor McGonagall asked, getting the conversation back on track.

'She asked me where I have been going on my trips outside the castle, and . . . ' Harry hesitated, glancing at Hermione for a moment. Professor McGonagall was not up for waiting however.

'And Potter?'

'And about me and Hermione' he admitted, looking at Hermione who was nearby. She looked a bit worried over the news, her brown eyes growing slightly wider, but she stayed collected.

'Don't worry' Harry continued, 'I didn't tell her anything, I swear' he reassured both Professor McGonagall and Hermione. Hermione smiled lightly at Harry, and nodded knowing he was truthful.

'We believe you Potter. Is this the notepad she wrote on?' Professor McGonagall asked. Harry nodded, and handed it over. She gave it Professor Flitwick, and he placed it on a chair to look at it. After waving his wand over it a few times, he scratched his head slightly, and looked at the notepad again.

'This notepad is connected to another I believe. When someone writes something, it appears on the other notepad' he explained.

'So someone was getting Rita's notes' Professor Fourmove stated.

'Yes, and you can judge how far away the other notepad is, by how fast the ink disappears' he pointed out. He took the red quill, and everyone leaned in closely to see him write.

_I have the real Potter. What should I ask?_

The writing evaporated quickly, and before the tiny Charms professor finished the dot on the question mark, almost all the other writing was gone.

'Is it me, or was that fast?' Ron questioned rhetorically.

'Very fast. The other notepad must be no farther than Hogsmede' Professor Flitwick maintained.

'Professor Fourmove, contact the Ministry, and let them know about this immediately' Professor McGonagall stated. The black haired professor nodded, and quickly exited the room.

'Poppy, can you take Rita to the Hospital Wing. I want her isolated, so none of the students see her' Professor McGonagall maintained. Madam Pomfrey agreed, and levitated Rita out of the office.

'Professor Slughorn, can you please bring up some Veritaserum for Rita; we need to—'

'There's a response!' Professor Flitwick squeaked, as writing appeared in dark faced letters.

_Ask Potter if he is searching for something in the Department of Mysteries_

Harry immediately looked at Topher, who wore just as worried a face as Harry did.

'The Department of Mysteries? Harry m'boy, you aren't looking for something down there are yeh?' Professor Slughorn asked gruffly. The professors, along with all the portraits—who had been listening to every word—looked at Harry for an answer.

'I . . . I am, I think' he responded, looking to Topher for help.

'We're both looking for something. Something very important, powerful, and dangerous' he professed.

'And just how are you getting information about the Department of Mysteries?' Umbridge inquired rudely from her side of the room.

'You let someone who was clearly under an Imperious Curse into the castle, which almost resulted in a student being killed Dolores. You are in no way justified in asking a question, so stand there and be silent' Professor McGonagall commanded, Umbridge responding by huffing and turning away slightly from the group, no one really caring about her performance.

'I have a source inside. Voldemort shouldn't know though, I've only dealt with one man, and he's trustworthy' Topher explained, everyone except Harry, Hermione, and Ron shivering at the word Voldemort.

'As I was saying, Professor Slughorn, can you please bring up a bottle of Veritaserum to find out where Ms. Skeeter has been, so we may know how long she's been under the Curse' Professor McGonagall asked. Professor Slughorn agreed, and waddled out of the office towards his potion's room in the depths of the castle.

'Professor Flitwick, can you please find out as much information as possible about that parchment. Find out where that person is on the other side, and what else they have been asking about.'

'Are you sure it's best to have him reading it alone? I mean, remember the diary and Ginny?' Hermione said, looking at Professor McGonagall.

'Do not worry Miss Granger. I will take great care of this parchment, and will be sure not to read too much into it. Now, if you will excuse me' Flitwick requested, picking up the parchment and walking out the door.

'Now, Dolores, what to do with you?' Professor McGonagall wondered.

'You can not lock me up; I am the Supervisor of the Auror detail' she announced, trying to raise herself up to look a measly one and a half centimeters taller. It did not work.

'We will survive, do not worry Dolores. These two Aurors will escort you to the North Tower, where you will wait until a Ministry official arrives to relieve you' McGonagall said, a bit of what Harry thought was happiness seeping into her voice.

Umbridge looked at the two Aurors, and was surprised to see them coming next to her, and holding her arms as they began to walk. The three quietly exited the Headmistress' Office, and McGonagall put her hand to her forehead, and for the first time Harry could remember; she showed signs of tiredness. She quietly moved around her desk, and sat down in the high winged chair.

'Potter, did I hear you correctly earlier? Did you go out searching for Severus Snape?' McGonagall asked to the group in her office, which now consisted of the same one that just returned to the castle that early morning.

'We didn't go searching for him, but we found him. He's at Grimmauld right now with Malfoy' Harry informed.

'Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Both of them at Grimmauld? By heavens Potter, you can't be serious? Snape killed Professor Dumbledore, and Draco Malfoy set it all up!' McGonagall said loudly, her eyes wide with a mixture of wonder and anger.

'No Minerva, Severus Snape did not kill me in the way you think' Professor Dumbledore's portrait announced quietly. Everyone looked at the portrait, as it took a deep breath (although many would question why it would need to breath), and continued on.

'I drank a potion that night that was killing me. Snape levitated me over the edge, and let me fall, because I was already dying—quite painfully I might add.'

'Potter, is this true?' McGonagall asked, turning around to face Harry.

'I guess. I didn't know what the potion was, or did. Snape told me the same thing though; that he levitated him over the edge, and it was Dumbledore's own decision, not his' Harry admitted, though not too happily.

'Severus said it was a Dolomors Potion' Topher put in. McGonagall's face grew pale slightly, and she looked gravely at the portrait.

'Oh Albus, is that . . . is that true?' she asked gravely to Dumbledore. He nodded, and she closed her eyes for a moment before nodding. 'I understand. So that means . . .'

'That means' the portrait continued, 'that Severus Snape is on our side. I trust Harry here can confirm his allegiance.' Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half-moon shaped spectacles, and Harry nodded.

'It's true, Snape's on our side' he admitted despondently.

'But what of Draco? Surely he can not be trusted, after what he did' Professor McGonagall said, looking at the portrait.

'Young Mr. Malfoy is more of a worry, because I do not know what has happened to him since he left Hogwarts. Did he tell you anything Harry?'

'He said Voldemort murdered both his parents—his father right in front of him. He said he hates him' Harry explained.

'Hmm' the portrait responded, thinking for a moment while other portraits in the room conversed quietly. 'Did he say he wanted to help us?'

Harry took a moment to try and remember back, but the morning was turning into a blur fast. He was quite tired from the lack of sleep.

'He said he wanted Voldemort dead, and Bellatrix' Harry said, remembering Draco's rantings in Grimmauld.

'Don't worry Professor McGonagall' Topher assured, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out the piece of parchment he had both Snape and Malfoy sign. 'A bit of insurance, just in case' he explained, putting the parchment on the desktop.

'What is this?' Professor McGonagall asked, picking it up and reading it.

'It's a Bonded Parchment. Both Severus and Draco signed it, swearing allegiance to the Order. If either of them break it . . . well, let's just say, they won't get that far' Topher said with a devilish smile.

'Bonded Parchment?' Ron asked, Hermione turning to him quickly.

'It's the spell I put on the sign-up sheet for the DA' she informed quietly.

'Alright' Professor McGonagall said, taking the parchment and putting it in a pocket of her green robe. 'If you three could go to the Great Hall for breakfast, I have some things to discuss with Professor Terrwynebas here. Please inform the students that Rita is visiting the castle for Prophet business. You may have the morning off from classes to rest.' Harry protested.

'Professor, I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait more, there are questions I have that need-'

'I know Potter, I know' she admitted, holding up a calm hand. 'But this is important. Perhaps Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley can help you' she offered.

'Harry, let's go to breakfast, please' Hermione insisted, holding onto his arm, as both support, and to keep him from jumping around the Professors, to yell at Dumbledore's portrait.

'We will talk later Harry, I promise' Dumbledore assured from his portrait, looking at Harry with his gentle blue eyes. Harry sighed tiredly, and nodded.

'Please report back here at six tonight, after supper. You can discuss more with Professor Dumbledore then, and we will be having a meeting with some Order members to discuss what is to be done with Mr. Malfoy and Severus' Professor McGonagall maintained. Harry agreed, and he, along with Ron and Hermione, left the Headmistress' Office, and began their slow and sleepy walk to the Great Hall.

'So what did Dumbledore talk to you two about while I was gone?' Harry asked, getting right to the point.

'He told us about Snape basically, and that we should try to support and help you' Hermione said calmly, still holding onto his arm.

'Yeah mate, that was about it. He knows you're mad, but he wants you to come back and talk to him later tonight' Ron put in, Harry looking at his red-haired friend in astonishment.

'Why does he want me to go back? Just to hear more of how I'm his little puppet in his game, and for me to just get more angry at it all' Harry asked. Hermione stopped Harry in the middle of the hallway, and looked at him closely.

'Harry, you're not a puppet. He's always felt horrible for keeping things from you, but he needs you to go back, because you know more than him, and he wants to help you' she explained to him, trying to maintain a lock on his eyes as they darted around.

'Let's go get some food, and some sleep. I swear, I'm gonna fall over if I don't sit down' Ron insisted, as he continued down the stairwell. Harry sighed, and Hermione placed her finger on his chin, raising his head to look at her.

'Ron's right, it's been a long night. Let's get some breakfast, and then we can sleep alright?' she asked sweetly. Harry looked at her as she was basked in the morning rays of the sun, and he nodded. She moved closer, and gave him a slow and seemingly time-stopping kiss. For the moment as they lingered—Harry forgot his earlier problems, and took comfort in Hermione's ability to calm him in even the tensest moments. His shoulders fell, and he relaxed his arms as they draped around Hermione's comforting form.

'I'll meet you two in the Great Hall!' Ron shouted from the other end of the hallway, as he looked back at his two friends, and left. Harry did not bother responding, and instead allowed his kiss with Hermione to continue quietly in the empty stone hallway; the orange and yellow from the sun casting down through his closed eyes.

Harry and Hermione slowly parted, and Harry smiled at Hermione, as she moved her arms around his neck, and began playing with his hair in the back of his head.

'You missed that, didn't you?' she asked playfully. Harry smiled, and gave her a hug, looking out the window to see the cool morning mist spreading through the Forbidden Forest. Harry's thoughts turned to the multitude of tasks before him, and worry to Rita Skeeter's questions about him and the girl he held in his arms.

'Don't worry Harry' Hermione said, as they moved to look at each other again. 'You'll be alright; we're all hear for you' she encouraged. Harry moved a strand of her auburn hair out of her face, and placed it slowly behind her ear.

'I'm worried about you. If Rita was asking, that means he knows' he admitted.

'Then we'll face him together' she said determinately, but still softly. Harry gave her a kiss, and the two started their way to the Great Hall hand in hand.

Turning around the corridor, Harry could hear a couple behind a stone pillar making some rather obvious noise. Taking out his wand, he moved around, and his mouth fell open at the sight.

'Neville!' Harry breathed, as Hermione came around and looked as well. The couple instantly broke apart, and the other individual was identified.

'Ginny!' Hermione said, sounding and looking astonished. Neville was blushing like a tomato, as was Ginny, who was still keeping a hold of Neville's hand to keep him from falling over in embarrassment.

'Don't tell Ron please. For the love of Merlin, don't tell Ron' Ginny pleaded quickly. Neville was still looking like he just ate something rather distasteful.

'How long have you two-?' Hermione asked.

'A couple of months' Ginny answered. Neville was getting pale, and looked at Harry with immense worry.

'I'm . . . I'm sorry Harry' he finally voiced.

'Sorry?' Harry asked.

'Because . . . because you . . . and Ginny, last year . . .' he began, as he started to hyper-ventilate.

'Relax Neville, I think it's great you two' Harry said with a smile, looking at both Neville and Ginny. Ginny smiled happily at Harry, and gave him a hug.

'Thank you Harry' she whispered in his ear happily. Neville hunched over and slowly regained his breath, and Ginny moved back over and gave him short kiss.

'Com'on, let's go to breakfast' Harry insisted after a short laugh at it all. Everyone agreed, and as they started down the stairwell, Ginny asked about Skeeter.

'So what was she doing in the castle, and why did Professor Terrwynebas stun her?'

'If anyone asks, she was here for a Prophet article. Truthfully, she was under an Imperious Curse to get information on me' Harry explained quietly.

'Are you alright?' Neville asked.

'I'm fine, yeah. But McGonagall is having a meeting tonight with some Order members about it all. We'll have to see how things are with the fake story at the Guard meeting tomorrow night.'

As they entered the Great Hall, it seemed the truth was not going to wait until the next night. A surprisingly large number of students were up early on this Monday morning, and Harry had to rethink his plan.

'Why was Skeeter here—who was that woman—why was she stunned—'

'Alright! The Guard will meet tonight at eight pm in the Room of Requirement. For those still wishing to join, find out from other members were it is. We'll explain what happened then' Harry affirmed. Everyone seemed to accept that, and made their way back to the house tables. Ron was already diving into his food when Harry and the others sat down, and he gave both Ginny and Neville an odd look.

'Are you two seeing each other?' he asked, taking careful look at Ginny. Neville dropped his fork at the question, and on his way to pick it up, banged his head on the table.

'We are, is that a problem?' Ginny asked angrily. Ron was going to respond, when Hermione interrupted.

'That's great Ginny, and you too Neville.'

'Yeah, that's wonderful guys!' Harry added in, making Ron look at his friends, as they casually started at their breakfast.

'So Ron, is it a problem?' Ginny asked again, Neville stopping for a moment to wait for his response. Both Harry and Hermione glanced at Ron, and he gave a sigh.

'No, it's great. Congrats guys' he said with a chuckle, digging into some jam for his toast. Harry and the others smiled at each other, and broke into laughs when Ron began looking at them questioningly.

As breakfast continued, the daily owls came swooping into the Great Hall, and the regular Daily Prophet landed in front of Hermione, carried by a Burrowing Owl. Harry was going to look at it with her, when another owl found itself in front of Harry.

'Hedwig, what do you have there girl?' he asked, taking a note that was in her beak. The snowy owl took a few pieces of bacon from Harry's plate as he read, and waited for his response.

_Dear Harry,_

_Can you come by the hut tomorrow afternoon? Grawpy and I have a surprise for you!_

_Hagrid_

'Hagrid asked us to come by his Hut tomorrow' Harry informed Ron and Hermione.

'We have a free period before supper' Hermione answered, looking through the front page of the Prophet, which was stamped with dangerous and wanted wizards and witches. Harry wrote a reply telling Hagrid of the time they could be expected, and Hedwig—after a soft pat—flew off and through to the outside.

'Things are getting worst' Hermione stated, placing the newspaper down on the table. 'Over thirty dead in one night, and five missing. The Ministry is so overrun, they're even having trouble protecting St. Mungo's, Muggles, and even the Ministry itself.'

'I hope Dad's alright' Ron said with a tinge of fear, looking at Ginny who looked just as worried.

'It says the Ministry is still safe, but that Ministry officials are so spread out, it wouldn't take much defeat it' Hermione said, reiterating the newsprint.

Breakfast finished quickly, and still more people came to question Harry about Skeeter. He continued to explain that he would tell everyone at the Guard meeting that night, and it seemed most of the students in the castle would be showing up.

The trio bid farewell to the others, and very sluggishly made their way to the towers. Ron asked if he could sleep in the East Tower, because there would not be any students going through it, and they let him sleep in the common room. Hermione charmed a make-shift bed for him, and although it was not a four-poster, he fell asleep almost instantly. Harry and Hermione, both overly tired from the day before and the night spent away, gave each other a kiss, and slumped their way to their dormitories. Harry changed slowly, and fell asleep quickly on his bed.

After what felt like a short sleep, filled with odd and yet wonderful dreams of himself and Hermione, as well as Luna, Draco, and Crookshanks; he woke up to find the room dark. He figured he closed the drapes before going to sleep, but as he rolled over and looked out, he was surprised to see that it was in fact dark outside. He smiled as the stars twinkled in the night sky, and remembered back to his kiss with Hermione that morning, and her insistence in being calm with Dumbledore.

Sitting up all of a sudden—making his head dizzy for a moment—he looked out the window, and began panicking; it was already the evening, and he missed his afternoon classes. He hastily got up from his bed, and frantically searched for his wand. Finding it, he made light, and realized he was still in his clothes from the day before. He ran to his trunk, and threw on his Hogwarts robes quickly, making sure his Head Boy badge was on, and vaulted his way down the staircase—still feeling groggy and knowing his hair looked as messy as ever.

Reaching the common room, he looked and found Hermione sitting at the desk, and Ron still asleep on the bed in the middle of the room; in between the two chairs and the fire, which was burning quietly.

'What time is it?' Harry asked quietly, approaching Hermione.

'It's five thirty. Don't worry, I talked to Professor Fourmove about class, and she said it was alright to miss it' she informed.

'So how long have you been up?' Harry asked, going over to take a look at Ron, who was sprawled out on the make-shift bed, looking to fall off soon.

'About an hour or so. I went to talk to Professor Fourmove, and just checked about Rita Skeeter.'

'And?'

'She was under an Imperious Curse, and had been for quite some time. There's no idea who, but someone very skilled at it. Professor McGonagall said she'd explain more at the meeting tonight. Don't forget you have a Guard meeting tonight too' Hermione reminded Harry.

Harry quickly planned out his meeting for the Guard, and just as he finished, Ron finally fell out of the bed, and with a thud, woke up and got ready for supper. The three of them left and quickly ate supper, and Harry dialed his fake-Galleon to let the DA members know about the meeting tonight. He confirmed the meeting with members, and the trio left the Great Hall; making their way to the Headmistress' Office again.

Not seeing much of the day light was effecting Harry's eyes a little, but adjusted and hoped he could sleep that night so he would not become a day sleeper. Being awake only at night made the castle feel darker, and less vibrant than usual.

'Stars and Moons' Harry said to the gargoyles, and they jumped out of the way for the three students. They all entered, finding Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk, with Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Baldric.

'Harry, Hermione, Ron; are you alright?' Remus asked, getting up from his chair and looking over Harry carefully.

'We're fine, just tired a little. We came to talk to Professor Dumbledore' Harry voiced, hoping to remind Professor McGonagall. Harry did not expect, or really want anyone else in the room during his conversation, but it seemed he was not that lucky.

'We know Potter. He told me that he wanted us all here for your conversation, in that it dealt with subjects we should all know about' Professor McGonagall divulged. Harry was not pleased, but went ahead towards the portrait.

'Where is Professor Terrwynebas?' Hermione asked.

'He will be arriving shortly with someone of importance. Do not worry Miss Granger' Dumbledore offered, before looking back at Harry.

'Harry, I know you have many questions, and that most revolve around Severus' he started, Harry staying calm like Hermione asked him to. 'I want you to ask me what is on your mind, and I will do my best to explain everything.' Harry took a deep breath, and tried to forget the extra five people in the room.

'Why didn't you tell me I was searching for Snape, and not the cup?' he asked calmly, Hermione smiling at Harry for keeping relaxed.

'Because I knew if you were searching for Severus, you would wish to murder him. Regardless of what I could say to you, I knew you would not believe he was on our side. I knew it would take seeing his memories, and his destroying that cup to make you believe.'

'So why did you get me to search the castle, the Riddle House, and the Orphanage if you knew he would be at the Orphanage? We almost got killed in the House' Harry asked, some heat entering his voice, but he continued to stay relatively relaxed.

'Part of our plan, in case Severus would have to escape from the Death Eaters and Voldemort, was for him to hide in two places: the Riddle House, and the Orphanage. Both are heavily entrenched in Voldemort's mind, and he would not step into those buildings lightly. They already had magical spells on them, and would be good places for him to hide.

'The problem was, which one was he in? I figured by this time, he would have had to escape Voldemort, and hopefully Mr. Malfoy with him. So, it took a search of both places to find him. Searching Hogwarts was honestly just to get you thinking you were looking for the cup. I am sorry, but I had to deceive you in that way' Dumbledore said, still sounding as calm as he ever did.

'What about Topher?' Harry asked all of a sudden.

'What about him Harry?'

'How much did you tell him about me? He's still a stranger to me in many ways, yet he knows more about me than I tell him' Harry stated. He did not like questioning Topher behind his back, but it was something that troubled him.

'I told Professor Terrwynebas as much as he needed to know. He is a very open individual with the ones he trusts Harry, so I'm sure you can ask him, and he will tell you whatever you wish to know. But as for my part, I told him that it was important to continue my research to help you, to go with you on any trips you may take to find objects called "Horcruxes", and about your need for extra lessons on defence—focusing specifically on spells that use love.'

'That's it?' Harry asked.

'Basically, yes. I told him about Snape of course, because I knew on at least one of these trips, you would be going out to find him, even though you would say you were looking for a cup. Anything else he knows, it would be from either other staff, or from you directly. Do you still not trust him?' Dumbledore asked, looking over his half-moon spectacles.

'No, I do, believe me I do. It just bothered me how much he knew about me' Harry admitted.

'Well, realize that there were things you knew about him before he told you. It works both ways Harry.' Harry nodded, and Dumbledore decided to change subjects. 'So, when is your next meeting for the Guardians?'

'Tonight, at eight in the Room of Requirement. It looks like the Guard will be over half the students in the castle' Harry appraised.

'That's wonderful Harry' Remus said, Harry turning and just remembering the others in the room.

'Yes, we were wondering' Hermione started, looking at Harry, 'could some of the staff come and help students?'

Professor McGonagall pondered for a moment, and nodded. 'I believe it is possible, however staff would be doing it voluntarily. I can not make all the staff help during non-classroom hours, but I will encourage it entirely.' Harry was happy to hear this, and turned around as a knock came at the door, and Professors Sprout, Sinistra, Flitwick, Slughorn, and the rest of the staff entered into the office—Professor Binns floating through the wall. Professor McGonagall took her seat at her high-winged chair, and the professors conjured their own chairs, and sat around the edges of the bookshelves in the room. Harry looked at the group, and still found that Professor Terrwynebas was absent from the office.

'As you all are aware, Rita Skeeter was allowed into Hogwarts early this morning by Dolores Umbridge. Rita was under an Imperious Curse, and Dolores neglected to notice. Rita attacked Mr. Potter here, but we were able to subdue her before any injuries took place. Ms. Skeeter was brought to the Hospital Wing, and is now stable, while Dolores is secure in the North Tower, pending a replacement from the Ministry.'

'What information were you able to get from the parchment?' Professor Fourmove asked Professor Flitwick.

'Very little. It seems I do a terrible written impression of Rita, and the other person quickly stopped writing. They were asking mostly about Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, as well as the Department of Mysteries, and Hogwarts.'

'What did you find out from the Veritaserum?' Professor McGonagall asked Madam Pomfrey.

'She was under the Imperious Curse for a while; at least a few months. Who knows how much information she's gathered since then.'

'Who is in charge of the Aurors at the moment?' Professor Sinistra asked, after a few quiet moments.

'This gentleman here, Baldric Branwen is in charge for the moment. Nymphadora is assisting, but all seems to be running smoothly. I think the Ministry will not send a replacement quickly, because of the troubles they are having themselves.'

'Yes, what is the news from the Ministry?' Professor Sprout asked, looking over at Tonks, who gave a sigh, and turned around in her chair to face everyone.

'In the past two days, there have been nine attempts to storm the Ministry. All have failed, but we are loosing numbers. The Ministry is calling up trainees to guard the Ministry entrances, however Death Eaters are not holding anything back. The Minister himself is rumored to be coming here in the next few weeks, to discuss setting up the Ministry here.' The portraits breathed and started talking almost as loudly as the professors did.

'You mean, the Ministry is actually going to be overrun?' Professor Slughorn asked worriedly.

'It's worst than before. You-Know-Who has many more followers, and the Dementors and Giants are moving through the country side like brushfire. There are even reports of Death Eaters attacked Dragon keeps in Romania, as well as in Portugal and Sweden' Tonks said dreadfully. Everyone was deeply quiet with the information, and Hermione held onto Harry's hand shakily. Harry noticed, and placed his hand on top, trying to calm her.

'So what should we do? We can't continue classes like normal with all this chaos' Madam Hooch expressed evenly.

'I agree Rolanda, but we must maintain order. The students must be kept in the castle, and classes must continue. Mr. Potter, along with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have started a student defence organization to train students in the event that the castle is attacked. They have asked if any of you can, to come and help them with their lessons. The group is rapidly expanding to the entire school, and they need help.' Hagrid stood up at this, and looked at the other staff.

'I don' know abou' the rest of yeh, but if Hogwarts is attack'd, I want'a make sure all the students er able to defend themselves. I'll help yeh Harry' he said proudly, walking over and extending his large hand. Harry stood, and accepted it greatfully.

'I'll help too Potter' Professor Sprout said, offering her hand. Soon, almost all the professors were offering to help. Professor Trelawney admitted she could not duel at all, and Madam Pomfrey offered to help train some upper year students in quick healing spells. Madam Pince, the librarian, agreed to have books on effective defence spells available to the students and staff, and Professor Binns explained he would talk to the ghosts about helping in some manner.

Harry told all the staff about the meeting that night, and they agreed to come and help out with the lesson. Talk moved on towards the Order, and news of it was less heartening than the Ministry.

Numerous Order members had gone missing in the past few weeks, and large portions of England remained unprotected. Most Order members were centered in London, Manchester, Bristol, Glasgow, Dublin, and here in Hogsmede; to protect the town, but more so Hogwarts.

Grimmauld became closer to that of a refuge for members, many of whom arrived at the house with injuries and other sicknesses. Snape and Draco had in the one day since their arrival helped with injured members, as well as work on potions for healing purposes. Harry was surprised of course to hear them helping the Order, but tried to remind himself they were on the same side now.

The Order decided for the time to let Draco and Snape continue their work at Grimmauld. It was not under any attack, and the magic protecting the house was still strong as Order members were inside. Of course, it was easy to let them stay there, since they could not leave the house, and could not tell anyone where it was.

As eight approached, Harry reminded Professor McGonagall about the Guard's meeting, and everyone stood, and made their way to the Room of Requirement. Reaching the staircase, Harry was shocked by the massive number of people waiting at least two hallways away from the Room.

'This has to be every student in the castle!' Professor Flitwick squeaked from his low vantage point. Harry glanced around, and smiled brightly at the mix of all four houses, and years of students that mingled together waiting for the meeting.

'We can't fit everyone into the Room we have, and it'll take at least an hour to get there' Ron proclaimed.

'Can we do this in the Great Hall Professor?' Hermione asked Professor McGonagall.

'Of course. Filius, can you and Remus clear out the tables for the students?' she asked. Harry turned, and smiled at Remus, thinking he had left.

'Even though I'm not a Professor, I can still help out!' he said with a smile, leaving to the Great Hall. Hagrid began bellowing at the students to make their way to the Great Hall, and soon every student in the castle, along with most of the staff, and a few Order members were assembled. Harry nervously stood on the platform where the staff table would have sat, and cleared his throat.

'Welcome to our new members. This is the third meeting of the Guardians of Hogwarts, and we've decided to move into the Great Hall, because we're the whole school now.' A group of students began cheering over this, and soon the whole hall was erupting in pride over the unity of the school. Harry was beaming at the outpour, as was the staff, Ron, and Hermione.

'The Professors and some members of the Order of the Phoenix have offered to help, and will be moving around with DA members.'

'What happened with Rita Skeeter?' a short second year Ravenclaw asked who was close to the front. Harry glanced at Professor McGonagall for a moment, and she nodded.

'She was under an Imperious Curse. That makes learning these spells even more important, so please work hard, and try your best. This is just in case, but it is very important to learn' Harry advised. He stepped down, and told the DA, and staff that Shield Charms would be the focus tonight, as well as Disarming, and Blasting Curses. Hermione offered the lead the group to go with Madam Pomfrey with healing spells, and after a few upper year students and DA members went with her, Harry began his lesson with the Guard.

Midway through, as spells and Shield Charms appeared throughout the hall, Harry felt someone tug on his sleeve, and he turned to find Luna smiling at him.

'What's wrong Luna?'

'Topher wanted to see you' she stated, motioning towards the doorway that led to the offset room where Harry went after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry told Ron and Professor McGonagall where he was going, and he quietly entered the side chamber.

Walking down the dark lit steps, Harry came to the base, and found Topher standing towards a side wall, looking at some of the many old trophies that littered the room from the floor to almost the ceiling.

'Oh Harry, it's good you have come. Is there anyone else with you?' he asked, sounding anxious.

'No, I came myself. Topher, what's going on, why are you here?' Harry asked. Topher gave a flick of his wand, and the door up the stairs clicked. Harry was beginning to get nervous over his moves.

'I have someone I wish for you to meet, and you must promise me you'll keep his identity a secret.'

'I promise' Harry affirmed, as the two of them moved across the room quietly in the dim light.

'I mean it Harry, you can't tell this to anyone; not even Hermione' he stressed.

'I promise Topher. Who am I meeting?' Harry asked, as they came to a pile of trophies covered by an old and beaten cloth.

'You're meeting me Mr. Potter' an old and raspy voice sounded. The old cloth began to move, and a man emerged from the other side; an old man Harry did not expect to find in Hogwarts, since he only ever saw him in his bar in Hogsmede.

'Harry, this is my contact in the Department of Mysteries: Aberforth Dumbledore.'


	25. Viktor's Influence

- CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE -

**_Viktor's Influence_**

Harry looked at the old and grumpy man in surprise. He remembered seeing him in the Hog's Head, and thinking he looked like a dodgy version of his brother Albus. He did not have the long silver beard that Dumbledore had, but rather a smoky, and tattered grey one.

'You're Topher's man in the Department of Mysteries?' Harry asked disbelievingly.

'I am Mr. Potter' Aberforth answered easily, letting down his hood to show a top of grey and wispy hair.

'But . . . how?' Harry questioned, unable to comprehend it all. Aberforth, as Harry knew, was a very shady person. Dumbledore himself said he did not know much about his dealings, only that he got into trouble for something involving a goat, of which Harry did not wish to learn about.

Topher smirked, and looked at Aberforth, who nodded his head. 'I told you he would be inquisitive' Topher said to the old man, turning to Harry. 'Harry, you know that Aberforth is a member of the Order?'

'Yes.'

'Well, his job has been a very secretive one. He started this before you were even born, and has continued on with it.'

'What, trying to find the Book?' Harry asked, Aberforth shushing him for mentioning the Book so openly, even though it was just the three of them.

'Not exactly. Perhaps it's best if you tell him' Topher suggested to Aberforth. He agreed, and looked at Harry over his spectacles, which resembled Dumbledore's. They were half-mooned, but the top of them was not a straight line, but rather curved upwards to make non-congruent ovals.

'It was decided a while ago that I would research and find out what is hidden in the Ministry for Magic, particularly in the Department of Mysteries.'

'Why?' Harry asked.

'At the time, it was needed to help Albus and the Guard' Aberforth informed.

'The Guard?' Harry asked.

'Yes, the Veneforbis Guard. It was, and still is, a very secretive organization that protects the most powerful and dangerous objects in the wizarding world. About sixty years ago, the rise of Grindelwald was starting to worry the Guard, and they elected me to find out what was kept within the confines of the Ministry, since they had been banned from it by the Ministry. Fortunately, Grindelwald became careless, and Albus was able to subdue him.'

'So you've been researching for over fifty years?' Harry questioned, Aberforth shaking his head.

'No. When Grindelwald was imprisoned, the Guard decided there was no need for my research. I wished to continue, because I did not get far, but the Guard instead dismissed me, making up a false story of me charming a goat.

'When Voldemort began his rise, Albus was sure he would be inspired by Grindelwald. Grindelwald was known for being interested in powerful magical objects, and Voldemort—being much younger and from Salazar Slytherin's bloodline—would have a much greater chance of getting some of these objects. He would not be as clumsy as Grindelwald.

'So, when Albus started the Order of the Phoenix, he asked me to continue my research, working around the Guard, since I was out of favour with them anyways. It was then that I bought my bar, the Hog's Head.'

'You needed to research the Department of Mysteries, so you bought a bar?' Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'My time short time in the Guard allowed me to see that Unspeakables enjoy certain places, and the Hog's Head was one of them. A dark, uninviting, and—most importantly—empty bar is just what the Unspeakables like. Going to a place like Three Broomsticks is great when you can talk about your work with friends and coworkers, but for Unspeakables, it's the last thing they want. They want a place they can sit without meeting someone they know, or someone asking about their work.' Aberforth rearranged his cloak, and continued on, looking at Harry with his chalky blue eyes.

'So, I bought the bar, and started working there myself. It allowed me to keep as low a profile as the Unspeakables themselves. At first, I stayed quiet, and just got used to the usual faces. As time went, some became more talkative, knowing I was as secluded as they were. I started asking simple questions, using the excuse of an old and rather disheveled man wishing to know of more excitement.'

'And this is how you did your research? By asking men at a bar?' Harry asked, not sounding too pleased with this line of research.

'Yes, and earning their respect. They knew who I was, and eventually learned I was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Some shunned me away for questioning them, however the better ones understood the needs of the Order, and my research. After Voldemort returned a few years back, Unspeakables were ordered not to discuss anything to outsiders, but many of my patrons discussed things with me, knowing my long history.'

'You see Harry' Topher put in, allowing Aberforth a break, 'Aberforth has never been in the Department of Mysteries, but knows much about it from his patrons. Albus kept Aberforth very much in the loop with his research on ancient magic, and so introduced me to him. I have been making trips to Hogsmede, and Aberforth has been making inquiries to his patrons on items I ask him to.'

Harry, surprising to even himself, was smiling at the cleverness of it all. He wondered when Topher mentioned a friend in the Department of Mysteries, but he never thought that it would be Dumbledore's brother.

'You should have said you had a contact with people in the Department of Mysteries. You said your contact was actually in the Department' Harry declared.

'Yes, well, it was important that Aberforth's identity remained quiet while he talked to the Unspeakables. I said he was in the Department of Mysteries, because then if anyone overheard, it would be almost impossible for them to find out who it was, since Unspeakables are hard to find and there are a lot of them' Topher explained.

'So . . . what have you found out?' Harry asked, eager to hear.

'Much. The Unspeakables I've talked to say the Ministry is having terrible security issues. The security guard has had to be replaced sixteen times this month alone.'

'Sixteen times!' Harry exclaimed, not believing that Ministry was having that much trouble.

'I know, the news is not good. The Unspeakables have all but sealed the Department of Mysteries on worry of Death Eater attacks. They have to undergo dozens of checks by other Unspeakables before they are allowed to enter the Department, for fear of Death Eater spies or people under the Imperious Curse. So far, they have caught at least thirty people trying to get in. One got as far as the Planet Room before they realized he was cursed' Aberforth professed.

'Why are so many Death Eaters trying to get into the Department of Mysteries?' asked Harry.

'Well, you remember Rita's notepad?' Topher asked, Harry nodding. 'When it asked if you were looking for something in the Department of Mysteries, it confirmed our belief that Voldemort is searching for something down there; something worth great sacrifice, and thus, very powerful.'

'What do you think he's after?' Harry wondered to the two men.

'We are unsure, as are the Unspeakables. Those caught were looking all over the Department, but they don't know what for' Aberforth explained.

'But what about the Book?' Harry asked, wanting to get to the point.

'Some of the Unspeakables have heard of this book, but none are sure it is in the Ministry. They know it is not in some rooms, such as the Planet Room, the Hall of Prophecy, and the Veil Room' Aberforth remarked, Harry's mind cringing at the reminder of the Veil Room, and of Sirius' death. 'The ones who believe it is in the Ministry, think it is in Room Number Nine.'

'Room Number Nine?' Harry asked.

'Yes, it's the only locked door from the circle chamber. The only record of the door ever being opened was for a member of the Veneforbis Guard at least five hundred years ago.'

'The Department of Mysteries is that old?' Harry asked, getting a bit off topic. He could not have thought the Ministry was that old.

'No, not in that way. The level the Department of Mysteries is on was itself an old Veneforbis keep, where they kept all their secret items, such as the Veil of Death, and the Imperium Pillar. Their name, the Veneforbis Guard, is Latin for "the Wizard's Circle Guard". It comes from the actual circle chamber. Each member would stand in front of one of the doors in their meetings. The man who entered the chamber all those years ago, was the guard who stood in front of the door to Room Number Nine. His name was Merlin.'

'Merlin!' both Topher and Harry expounded. Harry gave Topher a slight look, realizing Aberforth must have not told him everything.

'Yes, supposedly. I personally doubt if it was the famous Merlin. The records are sketchy, but it says he entered the room, and exited, but never commented on what was inside or how he entered' Aberforth said.

'But that doesn't tell us if it's the Book of Thoth' Topher pointed out.

'True, but it may suggest it. Merlin may have realized what the Book was, and did not read it for fear of his loved ones. He wrote in some of his texts that he did lay his eyes on the Book of Thoth, but turned away from it, saying it brought nothing but greed and death.' Aberforth waited for a moment, as there was some movement from the door, and Topher checked before returning quickly.

'One of the Unspeakables gave me the best lead however on the Book, and it unfortunately leads us away from the Ministry. He is the Keeper of Scrolls, and told me in his searching, he found several mentions of tombs in Egypt that were tagged for danger. There was one specifically that mentioned a prince's tomb that was so well protected, they could not enter the outer chamber. The name wrote on the guard tablets was that of Nefrekeptah.'

'That's the tomb the Book was originally placed in! Did they ever get in?' Topher asked hastily.

'He didn't know. There was an expedition on record that was able to enter the tomb, and something was brought back to England, but everyone on the expedition died within three days from strange illness, unexpected deaths, or horrible magical mishaps.'

'But they brought something back. Is there any other record?' Topher asked.

'No, because all the members of the expedition died so soon. The object that was brought back was never cataloged, and it seems to have disappeared. The Unspeakable suggested going to Egypt and checking the tomb itself. They are heavily guarded by curse breakers, but it would be the best way of finding out if the Book was indeed found, and brought back here.'

Everyone turned quickly and faced the doorway, as they heard the door creak open, and Aberforth quickly placed the cloak over his head, and turned, to once again look like a lump of objects.

Ginny came down quietly, and looked at both Harry and Topher.

'Um Harry, some of the DA members were wondering where you are. Are things alright?' she asked, looking concerned at Harry.

'Yeah, of course Ginny. I was just talking to the Professor here. I didn't want anyone listening in and he said it was important, so we came down here' Harry answered. Ginny did not look exactly accepting of the answer, but nodded.

'Alright. Sorry Professor, but we need Harry up in the Great Hall. We're almost done, and the DA members were just waiting you to dismiss the Guard.'

'Don't worry Ginny, Harry will be up in a moment, I promise' Topher exclaimed. Ginny gave one last look at Harry, and walked back up the stone stairs, and through the doorway again.

'Harry, can you please meet me in my office on Saturday? Aberforth has to talk to some more contacts before we talk again.' Harry agreed, and just as he began to leave the room, Topher called up to him for one more thing.

'Oh Harry, can you come down and let us know when the Hall is clear, so Aberforth here can leave without worry?' he asked. Harry agreed, and he left as Topher began discussing how he and Aberforth would meet on the Saturday.

'Harry, where have you been? Ron says you were gone almost the whole time' Hermione asked as Harry entered the Great Hall. Students were still firing spells, and practicing Shield Charms. Professors and DA members were scattered throughout the mass of students, and everyone looked very confident with their magic.

'I'll tell you later. How have things been going?' Harry asked, looking at a short first year Ravenclaw boy trying out a Shield Charm. A long blonde haired Hufflepuff tried firing a Disarming Spell at him, and the Shield Charm put off by the young Ravenclaw held up, and the Disarming Spell shot off towards the ceiling.

'Things are great Harry. Some of the Slytherins disliked being partnered with Gryffindors, but most are alright. The group that went with Madam Pomfrey did great. We learned how to conjure stretchers, seal cuts, and how to meant simple broken bones' Hermione informed with a smile.

'That's great. It's about time to finish though' Harry decided. He walked over to the front platform, and in the midst of all the spells, few noticed his waiting for everyone. He smiled at Hermione, and leaned over to whisper to her.

'Watch this. Topher showed me this one' he said to Hermione. She looked worried, but he smiled again.

'Rutipluvia!' Harry called, and a red string of light spiraled from his wand, and cast across the clouds above the crowd in the Great Hall. All the spells ceased, and everyone looked up at Harry, and then to the clouds above as sparkling red raindrops came falling from the ceiling in slow motion like embers from a campfire. They evaporated before they reached the people below, but the effect did as Harry wished, and everyone was quiet.

'Alright, this has been a great meeting! We are all done for tonight, but we will be having another meeting next week' Harry started. A large amount of students began disagreeing with it, and many of the younger ones came forward with protests.

'No, please Harry! I've never been able to cast a Disarming Spell before tonight!' said one young Hufflepuff.

'Yeah, and we need to learn to defend ourselves!' a tall Ravenclaw boy said.

Amidst the noise and protests to waiting a week for the next meeting, Harry raised his hands, and everyone calmly quieted down. Some Slytherins continued to talk, however a stern look from Professor McGonagall quieted them down instantly.

'We can't meet twice a week, it's too much. We still have classes and homework to be done' Harry professed to everyone. Students still disliked the decision, and a few DA members approached.

'Harry, I'm sure some of us are willing to look after another group if they want to practice extra' Neville advised, other DA members agreeing. Another group came to the front, and Harry was surprised to see it was made up of other upper year students, including some Slytherins, like Theodore Nott.

'What do you want?' Ron asked Nott heatedly. His eyes narrowed at Ron's question, and looked to Harry.

'Look, if some people want to have another meeting, some of us upper years are willing to help out' he announced to Harry and the DA. Some members of the DA, Harry included, wondered about this sudden eagerness to help.

'Why do you want to help? Why should we trust you Slytherins?' Ginny questioned forcefully.

'Look, we all need to get along' Hermione put in, hoping to remind everyone of the Sorting Hat's warnings.

'As much as I'd like to disagree with Granger' Nott responded, 'she's right. We don't want Hogwarts to be destroyed, and . . . well, we don't want to get killed either.'

'Always looking out for yourselves, aren't you Slytherin's' one of the Hufflepuff Prefects commented.

'Well if we're dead, it won't help Hogwarts now will it?' Nott retorted angrily.

'Enough!' Harry ordered. Nott lowered himself, and looked back at Harry and the others. 'If the upper year students want to help, I think it's great. Professor' he addressed, looking at the Headmistress, 'is there another night that some of the professors might be willing to come and help out students?'

'Well Potter, I cannot, but you are welcome to ask the other professors.'

'If you meet on Thursday nights, I can help on that night Potter' Professor Flitwick said, Harry smiling and nodding happily at the short professor's support.

'I can help yeh too Harry!' Hagrid boomed, scaring some of the younger students around him. Harry gathered they were still getting used to such a massive man.

'Although it will take away from my marking, I am sure I can spare a few hours to helping the Guardians' Professor Sinistra commented. Several DA members agreed to come on Thursday nights as well, and Harry was happy to announce to the waiting Guard that an extra session was to be started on Thursday. Many of the younger students beamed widely at Harry and his helpers for this, and just before Harry was about to dismiss the Guard, Hermione asked him to wait for a moment, and pulled him aside as Neville coordinated the DA, upper years, and staff for Thursday night. Harry decided to put him in charge of the second session, and Neville proudly took the placement.

'Harry, we need to have some thing to say before everyone leaves. People need to leave here proud of what they're doing, and feel united. We need a motto or something' she suggested. Harry believed it was a good idea to have a motto, but was at a loss for what to say.

'Just pick a simple phrase, like "For Hogwarts" or something like that. Just something to get them all stirred up about.' Harry thought it was a good idea, and figured her example was decent enough. He nodded, and returned to the platform, where Neville had finished his plans.

'It's all set Harry. I just need to talk to you about what to cover' he explained. They agreed to meet in the East Tower before the meeting, and the students and staff looked at Harry.

'So, there will be an extra session on Thursday. Any questions, just ask a DA member, or the staff, and please, get your friends to come out. Now before we leave' he continued, looking at Hermione and blushing slightly at asking the group to do something—that even though he agreed with a few moments earlier—felt slightly foolish, 'we are all going to say the Guard's motto. This will now be done at the end of every session, on Mondays and Thursdays. Our motto is "For Hogwarts."'

There was mixed reactions to the announcement. Some nodded, and agreed with the motto, while others snickered at it, and thought it was rather lame. Harry wanted to see if it could work though. It was not enough to have everyone here and practicing spells; they had to actually believe in being one group, and united by one goal.

'So, when I say "For Hogwarts", I want everyone to say it back.' He waited for a moment, looking at the staff and DA, who all nodded in encouragement.

'For Hogwarts!' Harry shouted.

'For Hogwarts' came back, but rather subdued. The staff and the DA shouted it, but less than half the students in the hall replied, and most whispered it. Some began moving towards the doorway, but a spell shot through the air, over all their heads, and the heavy wooden doors snapped shut. Everyone turned, and even Harry was flabbergasted to find the spell was cast by Hermione, who looked thoroughly displeased with everyone.

'I can't believe you all! You all were cheering so much about being here and united, yet you can't yell it out!' she said loudly to the students. Those who were snickering earlier now wore long faces, and looked at the floor.

'Now, everyone say it! For Hogwarts!' she shouted.

'For Hogwarts' the crowd responded, a little louder than the first time.

'For Hogwarts!' she shouted again, looking at the DA and staff.

'For Hogwarts!' the students answered, again rising in volume, but still not loud enough. Hermione was seriously getting frustrated.

'FOR HOGWARTS!' she yelled again, Harry and some of the DA helping out.

'FOR HOGWARTS!' the crowd yelled back loudly. Their voices echoed in the Hall for a few moments, and slowly faded into the silence that followed it. Harry allowed the quietness to linger, and glanced at Hermione, who still looked upset, shook her head at Harry in disappointment at the school.

'We need to stand together, like the Sorting Hat said. Hogwarts is safe for now, but there may be a time when it isn't, and we need to fight together to protect this castle. I don't know about all of you, but I can't imagine a world without Hogwarts; this is our home' Harry spoke, his voice the only one sounding in the Hall.

'We're learning these spells to help each other, and ourselves; to keep this castle safe, and keep Hogwarts alive. We are doing this for Hogwarts. For Hogwarts!' he yelled.

'FOR HOGWARTS!' the Guard yelled back, the cheer echoing again in the silence that followed it.

'See you all next meeting' Harry finished quietly. Professor Flitwick lifted the spell on the doors, and everyone began moving out of the Hall, talking amongst themselves over the meeting, and the closing comments.

'Well, that was interesting' Ron commented, looking at Hermione and Harry. Hermione let out a huff, and glared at the students as they left.

'Well, they need to understand what's going on. This isn't just a study group for their Defence class, this is real stuff' she ranted. Harry put his hand on her shoulder, and she closed her eyes, sighing.

'We know Hermione. Don't worry, they'll understand soon enough' Harry insisted, giving her a smile.

'I know they'll understand, I'm just worried it'll be too late' she responded.

'Well, we should go. So are you going to tell us where you were Harry?' Ron asked.

'I was talking to Topher. I actually need to go and talk to him a bit more, but I'll meet you two up in the Tower and explain, alright?' Harry asked. Ron glanced at Harry for a moment, and agreed. Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss, telling her to calm down.

Once the two of them left and the Hall was empty, he walked over to the side chamber door. He opened it and found Topher standing halfway up the stairs.

'Is everyone gone?' he asked. Harry nodded, and Topher motioned Aberforth upwards. The grey lump of cloth began to move, and the old man made his way up the stone cut stairwell.

'Come, I must make a quiet departure' Aberforth quipped to the two of them. Harry and Topher flanked him as they made their way across the empty Great Hall, but looked up suddenly when the wooden doors opened, and Colin Creevey entered.

'Harry, I just wanted to—who . . . Harry, who is that?' he questioned, reaching for his wand. Harry approached quickly, and Aberforth and Topher followed towards the doorway.

'Colin, you need to do one thing for me please' Harry prompted as Colin continued to look at Topher and Aberforth.

'Isn't that the barkeeper frpm the Hog's Head?' he asked.

'Colin, you need to keep this secret' Harry requested, getting Colin's attention.

'Yes Mr. Creevey, it is of utmost importance you keep this secret' Topher exclaimed, as he and Aberforth passed by. Topher walked through the doorway first, and waved Aberforth through, so it was only Harry and Colin left in the Hall.

'Colin, can you-'

'Sure Harry, no problem. I didn't see anyone but you and Professor Terrwynebas' Colin answered. 'I came to ask if you wanted help with planning the lessons.'

Harry let out a sigh, and smiled at Colin. 'Could you help Neville on the Thursday nights? I think he'll be alright, but he might need the help.'

'Of course. I'll go and talk to him about it. Thanks Harry.' Harry and Colin left the Great Hall, and parted ways as Harry began his way to the East Tower. Once he entered, he found Ron and Hermione standing near the fire.

'So what happened with Topher?' Ron asked as Harry came forward.

'Topher's contact in the Department of Mysteries thinks we should look for the Book in Egypt' Harry informed his friends. Both Harry and Hermione took turns explaining the whole situation with the Book and the Ministry to Ron the week before, so he was up to date with it all.

'Egypt? Did this contact say somewhere specifically? I mean, if he thinks it could still be in Egypt, it could be anywhere!' Hermione fretted.

'Well, not anywhere. Probably in the Wizard's Valley' Ron exclaimed, receiving identical astonished looks from Harry and Hermione.

'How do you-' Hermione started.

'We went to Egypt a few years ago, remember? Bill showed us around. Most of the wizard's tombs are in the Valley. Right scary most of them are, but it's probably the best place to start.'

'Is there any way Bill might know about this prince's tomb?' Hermione asked hastily.

'He might, I'm not quite sure.' The trio remained silent for a moment, all three of them in deep thought over what to do.

If the Book was in Egypt, how were they going to find it, let alone get there? Harry drew blanks on figuring it all out. Only Ron knew where they were going, and Harry knew he could not Side-Apparate with both himself and Hermione.

'Could you contact Bill, and ask him?' Hermione inquired, her brow furrowed in calculating thought.

'I don't know. An owl would probably get intercepted, and Floo is too far. Maybe Professor McGonagall could help us figure a way to get him?' Ron suggested.

'We should go ask. Even if the tomb is there, how are we going to get to Egypt? We can't Apparate' Harry stated, looking at a bewildered Ron, and a still calculating Hermione.

'Is the Valley near the Nile?' Hermione asked Ron.

'Yeah, why?'

'I think I know a way to get there. It might require some outside help though' she explained. The way she expressed it, Harry was unsure what she was thinking of.

'Let's go ask Professor McGonagall' Hermione decided, turning and leading the way to the doorway.

'Now?' Harry asked. He did want to get going on this, and find the Book, but the last few days were very trying, and he was not up for asking Professor McGonagall something she might easily disincline to do.

'Yes now Harry. You need to find this Book, and we can't waste time' Hermione maintained. Harry understood and agreed, though he gave his dormitory stairs a longing gaze as he passed by towards the doorway.

The group made their way up through the empty and dark passages and staircases, and finally reached the Headmistress' Office. Giving the password, they entered, and were welcomed in by Professor McGonagall.

'Well done with your meeting tonight Potter. Although it would have been nice to see you more involved with your colleagues, Professor Terrwynebas explained you two had a meeting.'

'Thank you Professor' Harry responded, walking up with Hermione and Ron to her desk, where stacks of parchment and books were piled.

'Now, what was it you wished to discuss?' the Headmistress asked, Harry looking over her shoulder for a moment to see that Dumbledore had vacated his portrait for the time. Professor McGonagall noticed his glance, and looked herself.

'Albus has a few other portraits he visits now and then. He will return shortly I'm sure.'

'I see. Professor, we need to get in touch with Ron's brother Bill in Egypt. Do you know of anyway to reach him?' Harry asked.

'Egypt? Oh my, that is a distance. What is it you need to know?' she asked, looking at the three of them.

'We just need to ask him one question Professor' Hermione divulged.

'If it is just one question, then the only way we can give him the message is if someone Apparates there. Perhaps your parents will know the best way to contact him. Is it imperative you ask him right now?' she questioned.

'It is very important Professor. Can you please help us? Harry asked. Professor McGonagall sized up the three students, and nodded--getting up from her chair, and moving towards the fireplace. She took some Floo powder, and threw it into the hearth, causing it to erupt in green flames. She knelt down, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione came over as she put her head into the flames.

'The Burrow!'

The three students could hear her talking to someone, who was more than likely Mrs. Weasley. She mentioned Bill, and Egypt, and asked some questions about Charlie and George. She thanked Mrs. Weasley, and pulled back from the fire, and stood up—wiping some of the soot off her dark green robes, garnered with a splash of red tartan on her shoulder. She seemed to think for a moment before raising her wand.

'Expecto Patronum' she charmed, and a silver owl flew from her wand. It came swooping back around, and hovered in front of her flapping its broad wings before flying out the open window. She took her seat again quietly, and Harry slowly walked back to one of the three seats set in front of her desk. Seeing the confused look on the three student's faces, she explained her actions.

'Charlie Weasley is on his way here. He was at the Burrow, and offered to message Bill for you three. He should be arriving momentarily to the castle. I sent a notice with my Patronus to Baldric at the front gates to be expecting him.'

'Why is Charlie at home? Shouldn't he be in Romania with the dragons?' Ron asked worriedly.

'His dragon colony was attacked by Giants, and the keepers had no choice but to abandon their posts. They left the dragons bound by reinforced magical chains, and quarantined the area, but they had to leave. Giants don't much care for dragons, so they should leave them alone.'

'But will the chains keep them? I mean it's horrible to cage an animal, but if the dragons ever escaped-' Hermione expressed nervously.

'I know Miss Granger. The Ministry is trying to work with the Romanian Ministry, however both are having more troubling matters. Speaking of the Ministry, you should know that the Minister for Magic will be coming to the castle this Sunday.'

'Why is he coming here?' Ron asked.

'The things Tonks mentioned when Rita was captured have been spreading. Many, including myself, believe the Minister is coming here to prepare the castle for a temporary Ministry.'

'Is it getting that bad?' Hermione asked shakily, Professor McGonagall nodding slowly in response.

'It seems You-Know-Who is very interested in capturing the Ministry. Spies have been found on every level, but most are concentrated in the Department of Mysteries. Several of the late Headmasters have portraits in the Ministry, and they have been telling me it is the worst they have ever seen.' A knock at the outer door made Professor McGonagall get up from her seat, and move around to open the door, and Hermione leaned over to speak to Harry, Ron doing the same.

'Harry, if the Book isn't in Egypt, and the Ministry is overthrown, how will we get to the Department of Mysteries?' she fretted. Harry had to admit, it was a worry, but if Aberforth believed it might be in Egypt, they had to look for it there.

Professor McGonagall entered a few moments later with Charlie Weasley in tow. He greeted the group, and maintained he was alright after the Giant attack.

'Giants don't like dragons, especially the fire-breathing ones. We all got out alright, I just hope the chains hold, so none start flying over the Muggles. Now, what has you bringing me all the way here? Mum was just making some of her strawberry tarts' he informed, both Harry and Ron salivating slightly at the mentioning of Mrs. Weasley's strawberry tarts. Harry missed them quite a bit.

'We need to ask Bill a question in Egypt, and Professor McGonagall said we could only do it by Apparation' said Hermione, as Harry and Ron's minds moved away from Mrs. Weasley's kitchen, and back to the Headmistress' Office.

'Well, it'll be quite the trip, but if you really need it. What's the question?'

'We need to know if he knows where the tomb of . . . what was his name? He was a prince' Harry recited, trying to remember the prince's name. He remembered it started with an N, but much of the rest of it was lost to him.

'It was Nefre- . . . Nefrek- . . . oh blast, I forget! Professor Terrwynebas knows it though' Hermione voiced. Professor McGonagall once again moved to the fire, cast some Floo Powder into it, and placed her head within the green flames, calling Topher's office. She pulled back in a moment later, and the fire died out quickly.

'He is on his way up to give you the name' she explained.

'Thanks for doing this Charlie' Harry said, as Charlie moved over and leaned on the side of the desk while everyone waited for Topher's arrival.

'Not a problem Harry. Professor McGonagall told Mum it was important, and I want to help. How are things going on here?' he asked. Harry and the others gave him a brief explanation of how things were with classes and the Guard. He was happy to hear that even though the world outside the castle seemed on the brink of falling, the students were still doing alright, and after a few minutes, Topher arrived, with one of his many rolls of old parchment.

'Hi there Topher, how's it going?' Charlie asked him, giving him a handshake.

'I'm alright Charlie. A bit overworked though. Perhaps when this is all over, I should take a vacation if the Headmistress allows' he stated, giving Professor McGonagall a smirk.

'So, what's this prince's name?' Charlie questioned.

'Nefrekeptah. Why did you need to know?'

'These three need someone to ask Bill about a tomb or something of that prince' Charlie explained, motioning to Harry and the others, who looked sheepishly at Topher. Harry did not tell Topher of his plans to ask Bill.

'I see. If that's the case, you must ask if he knows of a tomb that nothing was taken from, or only one object. If he finds either, ask him if everyone who entered the tomb died within a week. I don't know if it would be on record, but it is important.'

'Alright, so the prince's name is Nefrek-, Nefrek-'

'Nefrekeptah' Topher again answered.

'Right, Neh-frek-ep-tah. That's a mouthful. Is that it Harry?' Charlie inquired.

'Yes. How long will it take for you to get back?' Harry asked.

'Oh, a few minutes if I find him fast enough. If he's on patrol, it may take longer, but let's hope he's off. Alright, well, see you in a bit' he bid, giving a wave of his hand.

'Travel safe Mr. Weasley' Professor McGonagall said.

'Don't I always?' Charlie answered with a smile at the doorway. He turned, and started off to the gates, while Topher turned to Harry and the others.

'Professor, could I talk to these three alone?' he asked calmly. Harry began to wonder if he disliked going around him for this, and the look in Topher's eyes made his palms sweat slightly.

'Charlie will be a while, so if you could take your conversation to your office or the East Tower, I have business that needs attending too. I will contact all of you when he returns' she reassured. The four of them exited the Headmistress' Office, and agreed to go to the East Tower, since it was closer than the Defence Office.

The three students and Professor remained quiet through the whole journey. Harry looked out the windows as they passed through a hallway, and looked up at the dark and cloudy sky.

The group passed the library, and Evander greeted the Heads and their guests.

'Oh, and new chap, splendid! And your name is?' he asked cheerfully.

'My name is Professor Topher Terrwynebas. I am the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Head of Gryffindor House' Topher informed to the painting, still sounding much calmer than the stern expression on his face showed.

'Ah, wonderful to meet you Professor. Welcome to the East Tower' Evander articulated happily. Topher thanked him, and turned to Harry to give the password.

'The Leaky Locket' Harry gave to Evander. He bowed, and the painting swung open.

'That's an odd password' Topher exclaimed as they entered the common room. He looked about, and seemed to like the room, forgetting his stern attitude for a moment.

'We used to do two separate things we liked, but now we do things be both like: the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione's Locket. It was my mother's' Harry clarified.

'Harry, why did you act so rashly? Did you tell them about-'

'No Topher, I didn't tell them about my run in with Colin, because it wasn't that important' Harry maintained, cutting him off before mentioning Aberforth's name.

'What happened with Colin?' Ron asked.

'Oh nothing, he wanted to help with the extra Guard meeting, so I told him to talk to Neville, that's it. He came back into the Great Hall after everyone left, and walked in on me and Topher talking, that's all' Harry justified. Topher lightened a little at Harry's story, but was still not pleased with his actions.

'Still Harry, you should have waited before going off and contacting someone all the way in Egypt. It was an idea to check there, not a certainty.'

'I know, but we need to start searching for the Book. The Ministry is doing terribly, and things are getting worst. Unless you know of another place the Book may be, or another way I can defeat Voldemort, we need to get started finding it. Besides, the Minister is coming here on Sunday, and it won't be any easier for us to check once he gets here' Harry ranted. Topher put his hand up and tried to calm Harry down.

'I know Harry, we need to get moving on this, but we need to plan things out. You did plan a good thing tonight with getting Charlie to go and ask, but he's at risk Harry. If he gets caught by Voldemort, he could learn of what we are trying to find.'

'But Voldemort might be after it himself!' Harry said loudly, loosing some of his calmness. So much had taken place in the past day, it was too much to having to keep going with arguing. Hermione came closer and tenderly placed her hand in his, and he sighed as she squeezed lightly, and placed her other hand on his back to relax him.

'Voldemort can't use the Book of Thoth, remember? It's driven by the love of others, so he couldn't use it even if he did find it' Topher stated, loosing most of the agitation in his voice.

'I know, but he's looking for something in the Department of Mysteries' Harry said tiredly.

'Here, why don't you three take a seat. You've been busy all day with your classes and the Guard meeting tonight. Plus that incident with Rita and Snape this past weekend' Topher said sympathetically, motioning Harry to sit down, and conjuring a wooden chair for Ron. They all sat down slowly—Hermione still holding onto Harry's hand—and Topher conjured another chair identical to Ron's, and sat down.

'Alright, say Charlie comes back, and Bill knows of Nefrekeptah's tomb; how do you plan on getting to Egypt? It's a long ways away.'

Harry sighed at this, and let his head fall to the back of the chair. Topher was right about taking time to plan things out, because he had no idea how the three of them would get to Egypt; four if Topher came himself.

'I know a way' Hermione put in, reminding Harry of what she said earlier of outside help.

'How? You can't Apparate, and Flooing will not work. A Portkey is possible, but you would have to get someone who has been to Egypt to do it. Plus the Portkey Office is closed, and has been for the past month because of the attacks' Topher said, stressing the lack of options.

'I know, but Ron said the Wizard's Valley, where all the tombs are, is near the Nile. We could sail there' she proposed. Ron openly laughed at this.

'Sail! Hermione, have you ever been in a Muggle boat? I sure haven't, and can't imagine going all the way to Egypt on one! It would take years!' he claimed outlandishly.

'No Ron, I don't mean sail in a Muggle sailboat. Remember the Durmstrang ship? It popped out of the water like a rubber ducky.'

'What's a rubber ducky?' Topher asked, seriously not knowing what a rubber ducky was.

'It's not important, the fact is, we could use that ship, and "sail" there' she exclaimed cheerfully. Harry was impressed at her thought, but not totally convinced.

'Yeah, but Hermione, how are we going to get the ship? I can't imagine Durmstrang would be up to sharing, especially with things going how they are' he admitted unhappily. Hermione looked at him grinning; her cheeks blushing slightly.

'What if I told you I've been writing Viktor still?' she inquired, Ron rolling his eyes.

'You're still writing to that git?' he asked harshly. Her expression became instantly cold, and she turned to face Ron.

'Yes, I have been. And that git has a lot of pull at Durmstrang. I'm sure if I asked him, he could get the ship here for us to use.'

'Would this ship work Harry?' Topher asked.

Harry thought it over, and even though the ship might not be available for them to use, it was worth a try. If Bill knew where the tomb was, it would allow them to know for sure if the Book was there or not. If it was not there, then they would have to assume it was in the Department of Mysteries. Harry just hoped if they did not find it, some record might exist of where it went.

'It would, I think. I don't know how it works, but I think it would get us there quickly.'

'So how are you going to get hold of Viktor? An owl would get intercepted' questioned Ron. Hermione was silent for a moment, before sighing, and rubbing her forehead.

'I think an owl is the only way. Maybe we can put some protective charms on Hedwig or something' she offered.

'There are some charms we can place on your owl that should protect her' Topher exclaimed. A burst of green flames from the fireplace came behind Topher, and he stood quickly—waving his wand and making the chair disappear.

Professor McGonagall's head came into view in the flames. 'Charlie Weasley has returned from his trip. He is waiting here in my office.'

The group left the East Tower, and walked quickly to the Headmistress' Office. Once they made their way in, they found Charlie wiping off sand from his face and shirt. He was plastered with desert sand.

'Phew! Man, that was one of the two things I didn't miss about Egypt' he confessed, still wiping off the sand and covering Professor McGonagall's floor in it.

'What things?' Harry asked, smiling at the amount of sand he accumulated.

'The sandstorms, and the scorpions' he declared, looking at the floor and the small bit of Sahara he was creating in the Headmistress' Office. 'Sorry Professor.'

'It is alright. Did you find Bill?' she asked.

'Yes, and to answer your question' he said, turning to Harry, 'he does know about your tomb. It's one of a few that are kept under strict guard. Unfortunately, they call the one you asked about the "Death Tomb." Anyone, and everyone who has gone in, has ended up dead in less than two days.'

'Was there any records of the tomb?' Topher asked. Charlie vanished the sand on the floor, leaving the carpet as it was, and shook his head.

'Bill said he'd check for you guys, but it'd take time. He said to get back to him on Saturday. Did you want me to come back here to Apparate?'

'We might have the means to go to Egypt, if Professor McGonagall will allow' Hermione mentioned, everyone looking at the Professor.

'To Egypt! You can't be serious Miss Granger. I disliked you going around England in these times, but to Egypt . . . I am sorry, but that is too far.' Harry's face fell at this ruling, as did Ron and Hermione's. Topher did not want to loose that easily though.

'Professor, we need to go. It's very important, it's-'

'For your research, yes, I can imagine so' she stated forcefully. 'Topher, I have been very lenient with Harry and you, but this is too far. I cannot have my Head Boy and Girl, plus a Professor and Prefect going all the way to Egypt while we are in the middle of a war, to research something that I don't even know about!' Even Charlie recoiled at the ferocity of her explanation.

'But Professor-' Harry began.

'But nothing Potter. It is my duty to keep you students safe, and I would be doing my job poorly if I let you go.'

'Minerva, if what we're looking for is there, it would change the tide of the war!' Topher boasted passionately.

'It is not your responsibility to look for objects to help our side; that is for the Ministry and the Order. And what happens if you do not find it there? Will there be another trip, and another, and another?' Harry was getting more than disgruntled with this sudden road block, and took advantage of a new face that came into the room.

'Professor Dumbledore!'

'Hello everyone, I am sorry for my absence. I was detained by the Minister, who seemed quite disheveled with how things have been going.' Harry wasted no time, and walked right up to his portrait, hoping to get more support. If Dumbledore supported them, then McGonagall might let them go. It was a small chance, but he had to try.

'Professor, we think the Book is in Egypt. We need to go there this weekend to look in one of the tombs' he said rapidly.

'You cannot go to Egypt Potter! It is too dangerous' Professor McGonagall maintained, looking at Dumbledore for support for her.

He thought for a moment, as everyone was waiting for his response, and nodded. 'Professor McGonagall is correct, it is too dangerous.' The group's faces fell, Harry and Topher's especially at the comment.

'Unless you can find a way there that is both secretive and safe' he added, the students' and Topher's faces lighting up again while McGonagall protested the addition.

'But Albus-'

'We do have a way sir!' Harry attested, apologizing silently for interrupting the Headmistress. Many of the portraits in the office were listening to the conversation, and some looked unhappy at his act.

'We thought of asking Durmstrang if we could use their ship. I still write to Viktor Krum, and he has a lot of sway there' Hermione declared. Dumbledore thought for a moment, while some of the portraits talked amongst themselves. Professor McGonagall remained quiet, and waiting like everyone else for Dumbledore's reply.

'That ship is very safe. I have been on it only once, and realized I do quite poorly on the water. It was very well defended though, and is a good manner of transportation for long distances. Tell me, Everard?' Dumbledore asked, looking up the wall towards a portrait of sallow-faced wizard with black hair.

'Yes Albus?' he replied in a thick voice, like one sounds after eating too much toffee or peanut butter.

'Do you still have a portrait in Durmstrang?' he asked, Harry and the rest's faces lighting up like the morning sun. Albus noticed Harry's beaming smile, and winked at him quickly.

'I do Albus, I do. They did me the great honour of doing so after Hogwarts and Durmstrang agreed to friendship after over two hundred years of rivalry, not helped by you Fortescue' he commented, turning to a red-nosed wizard who was just down the wall from him.

'Oh those Durmstrangs had it com'n to themselves' Fortescue responded gruffly.

'Please gentlemen, settle. Can you please go to Durmstrang, and ask for Viktor Krum?' Dumbledore asked.

'But Professor' Hermione put in, taking a step forward, 'I doubt Viktor is there. Wouldn't he be with his Quidditch Team?' Everard left his painting anyway.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No Miss Granger, the Quidditch League had to cancel this season due to the war. Ludovectus here has his portrait in the Magical Games Department, and heard all about it. Mr. Krum, Everard has told us, is now teaching Flying and Magical Transport Technique at Durmstrang Institute.'

Ron chuckled a bit at the news. 'Hey, maybe there is some smarts mixed in with the sawdust' he joked. Harry turned to Professor McGonagall, chancing his luck again.

'Professor, we have to go. We need to get this Book. It holds the key to destroying Voldemort. We're only going to check one tomb, and we'll have curse breakers there with us, as well as Topher, and Bill.'

'And Viktor' Everard added, everyone looking up at him. He smiled widely, and took in a deep breath. 'Professor Krum was there, and I informed him of the Head Student's requests. When I told him the Heads were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, he quickly agreed, and asked the Durmstrang High Master, Vladimir Malislovia.'

'The High Master extends his greetings to the Hogwarts Headmaster and Head Students, and will gladly help with Hogwarts need by use of his ship. He only asks when you require his fine ship and crew, so he may send Professor Krum, who has requested command of the ship for this excursion.'

The spotlight was on Professor McGonagall now, as every portrait and person in the room was looking for her answer. The pressure to agree was overwhelming, and part of Harry disliked that it had to be done this way, but they needed to go and find out if the Book of Thoth was in Egypt.

Professor McGonagall slowly moved around her desk, and came to a rest facing Harry and the rest. She rubbed her forehead, and sighed.

'I can't believe I am doing this' she breathed, looking up at the portrait. 'Tell the High Master I thank him for the use of his ship, and he may send Professor Krum on Saturday morning.'

**_Spell / Name Meanings:_**  
**Imperium Pillar** - L. imperium: power to command  
**Rutipluvia** - L. rutilus: red, pluvia: rain (Rutipluvia red rain)  
**Owl** - symbol for wisdom (as Minerva was the Roman goddess of wisdom)  
**Ludovectus** - L. ludio: player, provectus: old (Ludovectus old player)  
**Vladimir** - Russia/Bulgarian: to rule with greatness


	26. The Tomb of the Prince

- CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX-

**_The Tomb of the Prince_**

'I'm telling you Ron, I've just been writing to him' Hermione restated to Ron tiredly as she, Ron, Harry, Professor McGonagall, and various other students and faculty waited on the shore of the Black Lake Saturday morning. Ron had hounded Hermione about the whole writing business with Viktor, and she was getting quite annoyed with it all.

'You kept writing to him all this time and didn't tell us?' Ron asked, pushing his luck.

'Excuse me? I don't need to tell you who I am writing to, now do I?' Hermione snapped back. Harry had to admit he didn't think she still wrote to Viktor, and he felt odd about it all; but he did not need this argument.

'Can you two stop it? They'll be here any moment' Harry interrupted. Hermione huffed at Ron, and he turned back to watching the Black Lake.

'Hey, did Snape or Malfoy ever say where Vol- . . . Voldemort was?' Ron asked. He was still getting used to saying the Dark Lord's name, but Harry was happy that he was at least saying it now.

Harry shook his head, and sighed. 'No, they can't. Snape tried, but he started having convulsions. Remus thinks Voldemort put a spell like a Fidelius Charm on the place he is. The only thing he could say was "near."'

'Near?' Ron said, looking at Harry questioningly.

'Yeah, that was it. Don't have a clue what it could mean' Harry exclaimed, looking over at Hermione as she watched the lake with a dull expression.

'Maybe he was saying it was near Grimmauld?' Ron wondered.

'Maybe he meant near Hogwarts' Hermione said quietly, continuing to look at the lake. Harry felt there was something on her mind other than the impending trip.

'Well, either way, we don't know where Voldemort is. Everyone was excited that they might know, but that idea flopped pretty quickly' Harry admitted despondently to Ron.

'What about the Order? Do they have any ideas?' Ron inquired.

'No. They've been looking everywhere, but don't really know. They thought he was near Sheffield, but they couldn't find any trace of him. He's been staying pretty low all this time, and most of the Order think he's waiting to come out until he attacks the strongest place' Harry attested.

'What, the Ministry?' Ron asked.

'Hogwarts' Hermione answered bleakly, turning to give Harry a worried expression. Harry moved closer, and took hold of her hand, trying to give her comfort. He knew just as she did that the safest place in England would sooner or later probably become the deadliest. If he was waiting for Hogwarts, when he did act, he would hold nothing back.

Ron talked quietly to Luna for a moment, as Harry spoke to Hermione. 'Don't worry Hermione, things-' he stopped for a moment, as his scar singed. 'Things will be alright' he finished, smiling pleasantly.

'I need to check on my parents. They haven't written back since last week and I'm worried' Hermione whispered to Harry. He hugged her warmly, and nodded.

'We'll check when we get back tonight' he assured. She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of worry—with a dwindling amount of hope—and she nodded. Harry leaned down and kissed her sweetly, and she pressed her hands into his back like she was holding on for dear life.

For a moment, Harry forgot about the other people there and closed his eyes, feeling only Hermione and the brunt of her concern and inner turmoil through her lips and her hushed breath. He slowly and unhappily pulled back from Hermione, and looked into her auburn eyes; the reminder of all his love for her being remembered in that instant on the banks of the Black Lake. He smiled as her eyes seemed to brighten a little, and the worry faded.

'There's a mast!' Neville exclaimed from behind them, pointing out to the middle of the lake. Harry dejectedly tore his gaze from Hermione, and looked out over the calm surface of the water.

In the middle of the lake, there was indeed a mast poking out. Soon enough, the booms and eventually the hull of a ship sprouted out of the depths, and slowly rocked back and forth regaining its direction. The sails unfolded and took their shape and as Harry remembered, were emblazoned with the double-headed eagle.

In the day time, the ship looked much better than at night in the dim moonlight. The hull of the ship was made from long and heavy wooden beams, and the intricate inlay on the front gave the ship some majesty to it. It still, to any normal person, looked like it was ready to lie down on the bottom of the lake for much needed rest, but it floated peacefully and stopped a few hundred feet away from the shore. A small boat was lowered to the surface of the now calm water, and several people boarded it, and started across to the waiting group.

The approaching boat had several younger boys in it, all wearing dark red jackets. Harry could easily make out Viktor Krum standing at the stem of the boat as it moved closer. His thick black eyebrows were visible from even this distance. He was watching the water carefully, and his inclined head made his already overly-curved nose look even more arched.

Sloping onto the bank of the lake, Viktor walked out of the boat, and greeted Professor McGonagall. He gained a few pounds, and his face was a bit fuller, but Harry thought it was a good change. He looked a bit happier now, although that could be because he was smiling as well. He was never a fan of smiling last time Harry saw him.

'Hello Professor' he declared, shaking her hand while his students brought the boat farther onto to shore.

'Hello Professor, and thank you for coming. I trust the journey went smoothly?' she asked casually.

'It vent good, thank you Headmistress. Ve always get a nice greeting from the squid. Now, vhere are my passengers?' he asked, looking around. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Topher all approached, along with Remus, Tonks and Baldric. Baldric had to place another Auror in charge to coordinate the Auror patrols, but he managed it. When Remus told him of the trip, he made it his goal to go with Harry and the others to help out.

'Harry! It is vonderful to see you again' Viktor declared, coming over and patting him on the shoulder. His extra weight put a bit of power behind his arm, and Harry stumbled from the friendly greeting.

'Herm-own-ninny, I've missed you' he professed, giving her a hug.

'I missed you too Viktor—Sorry, Professor.'

'Please keep it to Viktor. Even I am getting used to "Professor Krum."' He admitted, chuckling a bit.

'Ah, this is your friend Ron, right?' he asked shaking Ron's hand, then turning to meet Topher and the others.

'He remembers my name!' Ron whispered, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

'So, are ve ready to leave?' Viktor asked as he finished with the pleasantries.

'Yes, I believe we are. Thank you again Professor' Harry said to Professor McGonagall as they began to enter the boat with the others.

'You must return to the grounds before supper time tonight, all of you. Yes Professor Krum, that includes you. You and your crew are invited to dine with us in the Great Hall' Professor McGonagall announced. Viktor bowed his head appreciatively, and entered the boat last.

'If ve are dinning here tonight, ve will definitely return before! My students have never been to Hogwart's Grand Hall' he smiled. He gave a flick of his wand, and the small boat gave a jolt; beginning to move across the water at a gradual pace.

Harry did not think the boat would hold so many people, but they all sat comfortably as the Durmstrang students kept an eye on the water while the boat moved itself. Harry glanced at Ron about half way to the ship, and could see his face turning green.

'Are you alright Ron?' he asked, Ron shaking his head slowly.

'I don't like boats' was his short reply, looking back at the shore longingly. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at his midsection.

'Immotus'

Ron turned around quickly, and stared at Hermione as she smiled and put her wand away. 'Better?'

'Much, thanks' Ron answered. Everyone kept quiet as they moved farther away from the shore. The group of students and staff on shore watched the boat reach the ship, and started back towards the castle.

'Up the ladder' Viktor said, motioning to a rope ladder that hung over the side. It was a tough climb, and Tonks almost fell into the water, but everyone eventually made it to the deck.

The floor planks were worn, but clean of debris. The masts towered over the crew and passengers, and the flag on the top flapped leisurely in the light wind against the overcast sky. The crew seemed very accustom to the ship, and immediately began rigging the sails, and tying down ropes to the cleats on the bulkheads. Viktor, who boarded the ship first, came out from a cabin near the back, and greeted everyone.

'Velcome to the Dobrynya Nikitich, the finest ship in all of Europe. My crew is ready to cast off, so can you tell me now vhere are ve going?' Viktor asked, sounding a bit unhappy at being kept in the dark. Professor McGonagall wanted to tell the Durmstrang High Master where his ship was going, but Harry and Topher stressed the secrecy of it all.

'The Nile River, in Egypt' Topher answered.

'The Nile! It is a long river, so how do you know vhere you vant to be exactly?' Viktor asked, his thick eyebrows furrowed as he paced the deck while his students continued their rigging.

'As close to the Wizard's Valley as possible' Hermione specified.

'Ah, that will be easy. Ve vent there last month' Viktor informed cheerfully. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, however Hermione's jaw dropped in astonishment.

'Your students go to Egypt!'

'Yes, for both our Magical History and Transportation classes' Viktor remarked, smiling at Hermione's enthusiasm. Harry frowned a bit at Viktor's glances at Hermione, but it lifted when Hermione came over and began berating Harry about why Hogwarts did not do a trip like that.

'I mean, that is such an experience! Actually going to Egypt and learning the history!' she exclaimed to Harry as they moved into an open area of the deck while Viktor set the helm.

'Been there, done that' Ron yawned as he gave a stretch, and scratched his stomach. 'Hey, do you know exactly how we hold our breath when this ship goes underwater?'

'Dunno' Harry said, as Viktor came back down from the stern of the ship where the wheel was.

'Ve are set. It is very simple; just hold your breath. Ve will be undervater for only a few seconds. Just hold on to the ship, and trust me; do not let go. The last student who let go . . . vell, ve are still looking for him' he informed with a nervous chuckle. The group nodded, and moved closer to the centre mast as the crew continued to prepare the ship.

'James would have loved this ship I think' Remus offered to the group, staying close to the mast. Harry smiled at him, and turned when Viktor yelled out to his crew to dive the ship. Harry could see Viktor taking his wand, and placing the tip on the wheel.

The whole ship began to vibrate intensely, and the crew hurried to batten all the sails. Harry worried the old ship would fall apart against the increasing shaking, and he became startled when the floor boards began to rattle.

Suddenly, just as the sails reached the booms and magically tied to them, Harry's stomach—and the ship's deck—gave out from underneath him, and the ship began to descend rapidly, as if the water had been removed from underneath it. The feeling reminded him of the one Muggle rollercoaster he had tried when he was a child, which had just a few too many hills and turns for Harry's liking.

Harry held on tightly to the centre mast with one arm, while the other was slowly being crushed by Hermione's monstrously tight grip. He looked at her and laughed at how her expression was a mixture of fear, and excitement. Harry beamed at her, and luckily took a breath just when the frozen cold water of the Black Lake stormed the deck of the ship, and plunged the group and the ship into the depths.

The group of students on the shore watched as the mast disappeared, and they slowly continued their way back to the castle.

Meanwhile, watching from a nearby mountain-top, a black-haired woman moved a set of odd looking binoculars away from her face, and smirked. A round, and untidy man came running up quickly from the beaten path that meandered through the boulders and rocks strewn about.

'Did you see the ship? I wonder where they went to' Wormtail pondered, looking at the calm and collected woman. She sighed, and leaned against the rock next to her.

'I have a good idea where they are headed' Bellatrix commented, looking at the strange binoculars. 'It's a shame we had to kill one of those blood-traitors who made these; their listening range is excellent.' She moved off the rock, and Wormtail backed away to let her take the lead.

'Pity the Mudblood hasn't learned about her parents' she quipped, looking back out towards the lake. 'Come, we must tell the Dark Lord of this new predicament.'

--

Keeping his eyes closed, a roar unlike any he ever heard rushed passed Harry's ears, while the water surrounded him and the others. The ship continued to fall, and Harry dared not to open his eyes. Just as his gulp of air began to wane, and the need to air started to scratch at the back of his throat, the ship gave an almighty push upwards, and began to rise.

The move surprised Harry, and with the jolt, all his remaining air shot out of his mouth. Opening his eyes, he could see the blueness of the water surrounding everyone as if suspended in time. Bright sunlight sparkled down through the surface of the water as the ship seemed to rise at an incredible speed. A few fish zoomed past Harry as his lungs cried for air, and began to burn.

Just as he began to panic for air, his face broke the surface, and he gratefully inhaled warm and humid air.

As the ship rose out of the water, everyone opened their eyes, and adjusted to the bright sunlight and colourful wildlife that surrounded them. Water sloshed about on the deck as the ship rocked angrily as it gained its equilibrium, causing Harry and the others to loose their grip on the mast.

Viktor's voice rang out, and the Durmstrang students began unfurling the sails, and drying off the water from themselves, and the deck. Harry and the others slowly stood, and looked about the ship, and the river they stood on.

They arrived in Egypt. Harry had never been outside England before, and even though a small amount of vegetation hid the vast expanses of desert, Harry was smiling at his first trip outside his home country. The green delta, followed by the sandy hills; both overlaid with the perfectly blue sky gave the sight a simplicity to Harry.

'Velcome to Egypt!' Viktor called, coming down the steps from the bridge and smiling at his friends. 'The Vizard's Valley is over there. Ve should meet with the Gringotts officials first.'

Harry went ahead and told Viktor about meeting Bill, and that the group going to shore agreed to meet with Bill rather than go through the officials. Viktor understood the need to keep their trip quiet, and the crew lowered the small boat onto the surface of the Nile. A few crew members moved down into the boat, and Harry and the others followed.

Viktor spoke to the remaining crew in Bulgarian, probably leaving orders, and came down the ladder as well. Tapping his wand, the boat again gave a jolt, and started across the river. Harry continued to look about, as did Hermione and the others, and he smiled at a Heron flew across the delta gracefully.

Reaching the shore, the crew jumped out, and levitated the boat onto the bank. Viktor stepped out, and offered his hand to Hermione. She smiled, and took hold of it as she exited the boat and stepped on the sandy ground. Harry wondered if he was seeing these simple acts in a blown-up way, but shook his head, and took his first step onto Egypt.

'So, where are we to meet Bill?' Remus asked, stepping out and helping Tonks.

'He said he'd meet us here' Harry stated, looking back at the ship. The remaining crew were securing the sails, and lowering a massive iron anchor.

With a loud crack, Harry turned to see the tall and slender form of Bill Weasley come towards the group. He had discarded some of his grunge-like clothes for lighter garb. He still wore his dragon-skin boots, and his long ponytail and fanged earring. The scaring on his face still looked ill, but Harry smiled at Bill's determination to not let it bother him.

'Hey there everybody! Sorry I'm late, had to make sure my shift was covered. How was the trip?' he asked as he approached and shook everyone's hand.

'The trip was great, thanks to Viktor here' Hermione exclaimed, motioning to Viktor.

'Well I'll be, Viktor Krum! I heard you're teaching at Durmstrang now.'

'I am, thank you' Viktor responded, shaking Bill's hand.

'So, you're the crazy git that wants to go to the Death Tomb?' Bill asked turning the Harry.

'I think so. Topher thinks what we're looking for might be there.'

'Oh hey Topher, didn't see you there. I trust Ron isn't giving you any troubles?' Bill asked, making Ron feel humiliated.

'No more than his girlfriend' Topher responded with a smirk, making Ron blush at Bill's reaction.

'Oh, our Ronny has a girly-friend' Bill chuckled, giving Ron a playful shot to the arm. 'Does Mum know?'

'Yes, she knows! Now can we get going already to this bloody tomb!' Ron ranted, putting everyone back on track.

'Right, the tomb, it's a bit of a hike, but it shouldn't take long' Bill attested, as he started off towards a path that led through the wilderness near the delta. The Durmstrang students stayed with the boat, and Viktor decided to come with the group.

As they walked along, everyone stayed fairly quiet, but Harry felt the need to ask Bill how things were going.

'Well, they aren't that grand Harry, not at all. I was enjoying that desk job in London, but they ordered me back here to guard the tombs. Fleur wasn't too happy as you'd expect, but I've been Apparating back every two weeks or so to see her, Mum, Dad, Charlie and George.'

'How is George by the way?' Harry asked.

Bill sighed as he moved a branch in the way of the path. 'He's alright; about as well as can be expected. He's been working mad on those things you ask him for, and all the orders he's been having from people. He's not even charging people anymore, and you should see the people working for him.'

'He hired more people?'

'No, people volunteered, dozens of them. Of course George had a few Order members go through them, but they all checked out. He's been so focused on helping people out . . . it's a good thing though. He needed focus after . . . after Fred' Bill admitted crestfallenly as they came to a clearing in the trees.

'Alright folks, now to get to the Valley, we need to use these' Bill announced to the group, flicking his wand at what appeared to be nothing than sand. The sand sifted away, and two large carpets popped out of the ground and hovered. They were both very inticately woven, with shades of sky blue, golden yellow, ivory white, sea grass green, and vibrant patches of red.

'Flying carpets!' Tonks expounded joyfully. Bill smiled, and easily slid himself onto the nearest one. He turned, as everyone still looked at him surprisingly, and he laughed.

'Oh com'on, they don't bite—well, at least these models don't. Just slide on, and hold onto the edges. Just don't lean too much to the sides' he emphasized.

Viktor gladly slid onto the front of the second one, and everyone found space on the two carpets. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went with Bill, while Topher, Remus, Tonks, and Baldric went with Viktor. Both carpets dipped with the new occupants, and everyone made sure to stay in the centre.

'Now, hold on!' Bill said loudly as he pulled on the edge of the carpet, and with a speed almost equal to Harry's Firebolt, it carried the four of them high over the tree line.

Harry, along with the others held on tightly to the sides, and huddled closely as they soared over the delta, and out into the desert. The group had to lean forwards to maintain balance, but luckily no one slipped or moved too abruptly. Hermione held onto Harry tightly, and he smiled at being reminded of her dislike of flying.

It had been a while since Harry had been flying, and the experience reminded him how he sorely missed it. The sand dunes and the odd colourful bird or slow moving camel passed beneath them as they continued along their way under the bright and hot sun. The wind was as dry as the landscape, but the feeling of it through his hair and across his face made Harry relax a little, even if they were in grave danger during this trip.

Speeding up, Harry saw Bill smiling as he turned the carpet gently and began towards a winding valley in the distance, surrounded by rocky outcroppings. Bill changed his grip on the edge of the carpet ever-so slightly, and it began to descend to the valley floor. Harry could see numerous people walking around the area, with deep looking caverns cut out of the rock strewn about the valley. The carpet slowed down as they came close, and stopped—hovering a few inches off the ground.

'Here we are' Bill announced, as he turned and Harry looked to see Viktor pulling up his carpet next to theirs. The look on Remus' face made Harry smile.

'Not a fan of carpets?' Harry asked him as they stepped off.

'Even I'm no good at riding a broom, and would prefer it to one of these' he maintained, Tonks laughing at him.

'Oh they aren't that bad Remus' Baldric put in chuckling.

Leaving the carpets, Bill escorted them along one of the many paths that wound through the valley between the rock and sandstone. Some of the passer-bys took careful look at Harry and the others, as they were definitely not dressed for the climate. Harry was already sweating after only two minutes of walking, considering he was wearing black pants and a black cloak.

Walking around the valley for a few more minutes, they turned a corner and found a rock face with two English wizards standing guard in front. Both wore sandy-coloured clothes, and had thick leather belts on. One of them, the taller of the two, put up his hand and the group stopped.

'What is your purpose here?' he asked.

'We come to visit the tomb of Nefrekeptah' Topher explained. The guard looked over the group slowly with his bright brown eyes, stopping for a moment on Harry.

'There is no tomb here by that name' the guard replied straightly.

'Oh com'on; I work here, and we all know this is the Death Tomb' Bill insisted.

'This is the tomb of Nefrekeptah' Topher maintained.

'You cannot enter the tomb' the guard stated roughly to the group, giving up his short and pointless fight to prove no tomb existed.

'You don't understand, we need to get inside. It's very important we go inside' Hermione insisted.

'No, you cannot. No one has entered this tomb in over a century, and we are not about to make an exception' the guard responded harshly.

'What are we going to do?' Harry asked Topher worriedly.

'I'm not sure Harry. Perhaps we should ask the Gringotts officials' he suggested. Bill agreed it would be the best option, but before they left the guards halted them.

'Stop! You cannot leave without giving us your names for record' the second, smaller guard professed loudly. His voice was much more higher pitched than the other's. No one was keen on giving their names, but did so since the guards would not let them leave otherwise. Both guards looked at Harry when he gave his name, but they reacted far stranger to Topher's.

'Terrwynebas? Did you say your last name is Terrwynebas' the tall guard asked.

'Yes, I did' Topher answered despondently. Both guards looked at each other surprisingly, and Harry wondered what was going on.

'If I was to say I have found the ultimate treasure-' the tall guard stated oddly.

'Then I would ask what name you gave to your new child' Topher suddenly spoke back monotonously. The guards were just as surprised by the response as the rest of the group. The two guards conversed for a moment while Harry looked at Topher in astonishment.

'How did you-'

'My mother told me that riddle when I was a child' he answered, sounding unsure of what was going on. The tall guard turned back and approached Topher.

'Please show me your wand' he asked. Topher hesitated for a moment, but handed it over. The guard ran his own wand from the handle to the tip of Topher's wand. When he finished, strange contrastive markings appeared within the knots woven into Topher's wand, and the guard looked surprised at Topher, who looked to have as much understanding about it all as Harry.

'We are allowed to open this tomb to Chamber Members of the Order of the Veneforbis Guard. You may enter, with three companions only' the guard proclaimed, bowing his head to Topher. Everyone, even the second guard, was still astonished by this.

'Harry, Hermione, Ron; come with me. Everyone else, we will be back momentarily' Topher exclaimed briskly before anyone could ask. The tall guard moved back to the stone face, and with the other, tapped their wand on the rock. Nothing happened, and the four visitors looked at the tall guard.

'You must complete the stage' he explained to Topher. Topher hesitated for a moment, then placed the tip of his wand on the rock face. The markings, which shone icy-blue against the birch wood, appeared again, and a small portal opened into the depths of the valley rock.

Wasting now time, Topher plunged himself into the darkened tunnel, and Harry gave a quick and worried glance to Hermione and Ron, before running in after him. The remaining two swiftly followed, as the rest of the group watched in awe.

'Does anyone know what that was about?' Baldric asked as he turned to Bill.

'Something tells me there's more to Topher than we thought' Remus stated, looking at Tonks.

Meanwhile in the rocky cave, Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up to Topher, who was waiting a few feet down.

'Topher, what's going on? How were you able to get us in here?' Harry asked, looking about the cave. The narrow walls were flat and smoothed, as was the ceiling which stood less than six feet from the sandy floor. Ron had to bend quite a bit, while Harry and Topher had to hunch slightly; but for Hermione it was alright.

Topher, who had brightened the tunnel with his wand, looked down the tunnel, and sighed. 'If my mother told me that riddle, and only Veneforbis members can get in here with that riddle-'

'Then your mother was a Guard' Hermione finished, Topher staring at the rock face for a moment before nodding.

'Maybe that's why she was killed?' Harry suggested. If Topher's mother was killed for not giving up a secret, it could easily fit she was in the Veneforbis Guard.

'Perhaps. It could explain why my wand can open the cave. She had a Griffin Feather core too. We have other pressing matters though. We need to be careful in here, so keep your wands out, and watch your feet—and your heads' he advised. The three students cast Lumos spells to better light the tunnel, and they began down the tunnel.

Walking down into the depths, Harry saw several scorpions crawling along the sand, startling Ron due to their resemblance to spiders. They continued for several moments with no troubles until they came to a fork in the tunnel. Both paths looked identical, and Topher looked down one, and then the other.

'Which way should we go?' Harry asked the others.

'Whichever way is more north' Topher offered. Hermione smiled at Harry, and motioned him to use his wand.

'Point me' he said, after placing his wand on his open palm. His wand instantly pointed down the path to the right, and the others smiled at him.

Moving farther down, they came to part of the tunnel that opened up. Writing appeared on the wall next to them, like the kind on the scroll Topher had. The wide chamber ahead was wider than the tunnel before, but perpetually dark. The light from the three wands did not moved into the chambr ahead at all.

'Find your way through the . . . the netherworld, with the thought-spirit that guides your path' Topher read from the inlaid writing.

'The netherworld? That sounds encouraging' Ron quipped, keeping close eye on the ground.

'"Thought-spirit that guides your path?"' Hermione reiterated, biting her bottom lip and thinking. 'A Patronus.'

'A Patronus?' Harry asked.

'Yes, they were once called "thought-spirits". There must be Dementors, or Lethifolds ahead' she figured. Ron rolled his eyes, and looked at Harry.

'Beautiful. Can't we go anywhere were the passageway is just a passageway?' Harry clapped him on the shoulder, and nodded understandingly.

'Alright, Patronus it is. Pick a good memory, it may be your last' Topher said in mock cheerfulness, raising his wand.

Harry thought hard of his waking on Christmas Day, with Hermione nestled so closely to him. Hermione took hold of his hand, and he smiled at her warmly.

'Christmas morning?' she asked, Harry nodding with a smirk. They both raised their wands down the darkened tunnel, and smiled at each other.

'Simula Expecto Patronum!' they both yelled. A bright sphere enveloped the two of them, and brilliant white light expanded into the tunnel ahead in massive pulses.

'Expecto Patronum!' both Topher and Ron yelled. Out of Topher's wand a beautiful alabaster snowy owl flew out and soared into the tunnel ahead, while Ron's brave terrier leaped out of his wand and began bounding its way around the chamber. Topher glanced back at his students, and ran forward into the chamber, jumping from side to side as the floor seemed to reach up at him. Ron quickly followed, jumping up higher than Harry had ever seen him before as the floor continued to reach upwards. Harry and Hermione—keeping their wands pointed forwards, followed quickly as Topher and Ron moved farther down.

It seemed the instant they entered the chamber, their minds turned to dark memories. Topher was still moving ahead, his owl Patronus flying down at black, rug-like objects that slithered across the ground, and Ron was moving forward too, but Harry and Hermione were slowing.

Their Patronus Sphere died within moments, and the two of them were plunged into darkness. As memories of Sirius' death began filling into Harry's mind, he focused as hard as he could on Hermione's hand, and her presence near him. His Occlumency began forcing the painful memory out, and as he began feeling a disgusting fur-like creature begin up his leg, he pointed his wand at the ground.

'Expecto Patronum!' he yelled, and a white phoenix came out, and pounded the black rug-like creature away. Harry moved his wand towards Hermione, and the phoenix cleared away more of these creatures as Hermione was continuing to struggle with her memories.

'Legilimens' Harry charmed, pointing his wand at Hermione. He could see the memory of himself falling off his broomstick; lying in the hospital wing, flashing in front of him. He pulled her out of those memories, and looked into the memory of Christmas night.

'Com'on Hermione!' he encouraged as he forced the memory in front.

'Expecto Patronum!' she yelled as she squeezed Harry's hand, and her silvery otter blasted out of her wand, and moved around the two of them with Harry's phoenix.

'Com'on you two! Ron, help them' Topher called from farther down, his owl still circling. Ron bound back to his friends, and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry started running towards the end of the chamber with Hermione in tow, while he kept his good memory forward and his Patronus flying ahead of them with Hermione and Ron's. They reached the end, and as their Patronus' dissolved, Topher cast light along the tunnel again, and smiled at the three of them.

'Thanks mate' Harry panted.

'Just another walk in the park' he replied happily, smiling at Hermione who was also gaining her breath. Harry was going to ask why Ron and Topher were not hit with evil memories like him and Hermione, but Topher moved farther down the tunnel.

'Alright, let's keep going' Topher insisted, moving down. The chamber behind them quieted instantly, and returned to its peaceful darkness. Ron followed behind Topher with his wand lit, and Hermione smiled at Harry; giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

'Thanks for the help back there.'

'Not a problem. That was worst than dementors' Harry admitted. He was not looking forward to the trip back up.

'I know, and Ron and Topher didn't seem affected' Hermione observed.

'Perhaps it's the magic in the cave' Harry offered.

As they descended farther into the cave, the air became thick and dusty, like it had not been breathed in thousands of years. Moving along a bend in the tunnel, the group stopped as a torch, bracketed against the side of the wall, erupted into flames as they approached.

'We must be close' Topher whispered, pointing his wand down the passageway as they slowed their pace. The torches continued to light as they walked, and looking down, Harry saw a strange blue light emanating at the end.

'Did I mention I'm not a fan of old and creepy tunnels?' Ron mentioned as they moved towards the blue light and their footsteps sounded in the silent tomb.

'I don't think any of use are fans of this tunnel' Harry admitted.

Moving closer, the four of them stayed together as they reached a stone-cut room at the end of the long passageway, which contained thousands of pots and statues, most made of either shinning gold or amber clay. The ceiling rose a few more feet here, and Ron and the others gladly stretched their backs fully, however not taking deep breaths as the air was tinged with the odor of decayed animals and death. The blue light came from a tiny blue flame burning above what appeared to be a sandstone tomb, flanked by two smaller ones.

Moving their wand-light around, they found the walls covered in ancient markings, hieroglyphs, and strange looking runes. Several large statues—life size—of warriors and guards stood around the room, protecting the three tombs that lay together. Hermione moved around towards the front again, and screamed when her wand-light fell upon a dead and rather decayed body.

Harry and Ron immediately jumped, and ran over. The body was an ill shade of grey, and the skin was gone. The skeleton was about all that remained, along with the tattered remains of the person's clothes.

Looking to the left, Harry found another body similar to the first, though this one was obviously a child. Topher came around from behind as his eyes scanned the walls eagerly.

'Alright, we need to look for the Book. It'll be a scroll, not very big, and possibly with a gold circlet around it' he stated, looking again along the walls, trying to read the writing. Harry still held on to Hermione, as they turned and looked at the walls as well.

_'You will not find the Book here Harry Potter'_ a ghostly voice whispered behind Harry. Now all four of them screamed as they turned to see the ash coloured skeleton on the right standing somehow, as well as the other child-sized one on the left. Its eye holes looked right at Harry, and he felt nothing more than utter terror at the site.

The skeleton's just "looked" at Harry and the others, seeming to wait for a response. 'How- . . . how do you . . . how do you know my name?' Harry asked very carefully. Skeletons were something they neglected to teach defenses against in class.

'We know the name of all who seek the Book of Thoth' the skeleton answered in its raspy voice, still looking at the three of them.

'As well as the fate of those who use it' the smaller skeleton added, Ron jumping at the second voice. This skeleton's voice—though not as aged as the other—still sent shivers down Harry's spine. The notion of just turning and running back to England seemed very entertaining at the moment.

'For we are the Kas of Nefrekeptah, his wife and son' the ka of the woman spoke.

'We . . . we need the Book, to defeat an evil wizard' Harry stated shakily. Hermione was still holding onto Harry's arm tightly, and her eyes continued to dart between the two skeletons. Ron was holding onto Harry's other arm, and Topher stayed close to the group while still looking about the chamber.

'Seeking the Book is not the answer to your question Harry Potter' the ka of the woman asserted. Harry looked at Topher for some help, and he cleared his throat.

'We're looking for the Oroborus Light' Topher professed weakly. The woman ka's skull snapped towards Topher, and tilted as it examined him while the child ka pointed at him with a bony finger.

'You do not seek the Oroborus Light Topher Terrwynebas. What you seek will find you soon, and you will be faced with a choice that leads to the same result' the child ka told Topher quietly.

'Is the Oroborus Light in the Book of Thoth?' Topher asked, looking down at the child skeleton.

'All magic is within the Book' the woman ka explained from the other side of the room.

'Is the Oroborus Light what we need to kill Voldemort?' Hermione asked, speaking for the first time to the kas. The woman ka scanned Hermione, and gazed at her for a moment.

'The love that drives the power' the ka whispered.

'And the one that protects the wielder' the child ka spoke, looking at Ron.

'Can the Oroborus Light help me kill Voldemort?' Harry asked, frustrated without getting a clear answer.

'You cannot kill Voldemort Harry Potter, and that is not what you seek. The Oroborus Light has only the power to reflect prior acts.'

'So what is it I seek if not to kill Voldemort?' Harry asked, his tolerance for the skeletal guards waning.

'To destroy him, wielding the Oroborus Light with the power he knows not' the child ka responded, looking up at Harry.

'So where is the Book of Thoth?' Harry asked hurriedly, hearing that in fact they were on the right path.

'Taken by those who should not have. The fates of those terrible, but returned not to where the scroll should be' the woman ka expressed darkly.

'Where?!' Harry almost yelled at the kas, loosing his patience. His voice echoed up the tunnel, and Hermione squeezed his hand to try keep him calm.

'You already know Harry Potter. You did not come here to ask where it is. You came here to ask the results if you use it' the woman ka spoke. Harry turned to Topher, and understood the wording.

'It's in the Department of Mysteries like Aberforth figured' Harry asserted.

'Aberforth?' Hermione asked.

'Not now, we have to leave, and get back to Hogwarts' Topher declared, however Harry taking a step forward towards the woman ka.

'So . . . what is the result of me using the Book?' Harry asked shakily. The woman ka turned its head to its long ago living child, before looking back at Harry.

'What you fear the most, for whether you use the Book or not, the same result will come to pass' the woman ka spoke darkly. The comment did not boost Harry's confidence at all, knowing it could mean many things, none of which were good.

'Is there anyway, I can . . . change the result?'

'Only one, and it will lead back to here' the child ka told Harry.

'When?'

'When the world is lost, and the snake is broken' the woman ka spoke. Harry's mind turned to dark thoughts and unhappy predictions. "When the world is lost" could only be taken in so many ways, none of which where that bright. Coupled with "the snake is broken" just confused Harry more.

'Come on Harry, Hermione, Ron; we need to get back to the surface' Topher encouraged.

'Yes, you should; for eight of you set foot on Egypt, but only seven will depart' the woman ka informed darkly.

'The last will fall to the sand and never rise again' said the child ka.

The group glanced at each other quickly with the warning, bowed to the kas, and turned to head back up the tunnel when the woman ka spoke once more.

'Know Harry Potter that the sign of the golden feather upon the stone will mark the beginning of the end.'

Harry stared at the ka for a moment, before turning and running with the rest of the group as fast as possible back up the tunnel towards the outside. The group quickly moved through the darkened passageway, and past the chamber filled with the moving floor. Reaching the entranceway again, Remus, Tonks, Bill, and Baldric all looked worriedly at the group coming out.

'Harry, Topher, Ron, Hermione—is everything O.K.?' Remus asked as he looked at Harry who was looking about frantically.

'We need to get back to the ship, now!' he stated quickly. Remus looked at Bill, and he lead the way as the group left the two puzzled guards, and started back towards the carpets.

'What happened Harry?' Tonks asked as they ran.

'Not now, we have to get back!' he maintained, trying to stay with Bill as he reached the carpets. The guards and other wizards and witches walking about looked at the group with mixed emotions as they reached the area they first landed in.

'Harry, for the love of Merlin, why are we running?' Baldric asked as he panted.

'They said someone wouldn't make it back to the ship' Hermione answered for Harry.

'Who said?' Remus asked, looking at the group.

'The kas! We need to—' Harry started, but was cut off by a blast that smashed into the sand next to the group. Everyone fell to the ground as panic broke out, and spells began firing from the hilltops down on the group.

'Get on! Get on!' Bill yelled out as Remus, Viktor, Tonks, and Baldric tried to fire spells back and protect the students. Harry moved and helped Hermione and Ron to the carpet, but Ron slipped on a rock and fell hard on the ground.

'Ron, com'on!' Harry yelled at his friend as he scrambled on the ground. Remus and the others were still firing spells, but were moving backwards towards the carpets.

As Harry and Hermione reached the carpet with Bill, they shouted at the others to move. Ron got up from the sandy ground quickly with blood on his chin and started running for the carpet just ahead of the others, when the hollow face of Bellatrix Lestrange showed itself from around a corner of a nearby rock wall, and smiled evilly as she held up her wand at the running group.

'Avada Kedavra!'

**_Spell / Name Meanings:_**  
**Immotus** - L. immotus - unmoved  
**Dobrynya Nikitich** - In Slavic mythology, dipicted as a dragonslayer who killed Zmey Gorynych, a green three headed dragon that spit fire. (Source: Wikipedia)


	27. Falling and the Feather

- CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN-

**_Falling and the Feather_**

'NO!' Harry and Hermione screamed, as the green light of the Killing Curse overtook its prey.

The gleam in his eye told Harry he knew it was coming. A never-ending gaze stuck to Harry and Hermione, as the green light collapsed against him, and his eyes became dulled, and his expression lost. His body gave way, and with the remaining momentum, and fell silently to the sandy ground as the rest of the group turned to see him.

Hermione struggled to get up and run to save him, but Harry pulled her back knowing it was too late. Viktor Krum was dead.

Remus, Tonks, Baldric, and Topher looked at their fallen friend, and Remus quickly grabbed Tonks and pulled her to the carpet. Bellatrix moved away from her rocky shield, and Topher looked at the killer.

With no remorse, or lack of concern for the other Death Eaters on the ledges firing spells at the Gringotts guards, Topher thrusted his wand out at the pale woman.

'PERSECTUM DEXTRA!' Topher shouted with a rage greater than that Harry remembered he gave to his old best friend.

The spell shot at Bella's right hand, and she screamed in pain as deep gashes ripped across it—making her drop her wand. Her face was contorted in horrible pain and anger, and her eyes looked malevolently at Topher. He wasted no time, as spells and curses fell around his feet, and he pointed his wand again at Bellatrix, just as she tried reaching for her wand.

'EXPELLO PER HORRESENTIA!' he yelled, Bella just looking up before she vanished with her wand still laying in the sand covered in blood. Remus and Tonks where still trying to protect Topher—who was still out in the open—but where having a hard time as the Death Eaters began bombarding the group.

'Topher! Hurry!' Harry yelled, as curses fell from the hill tops. He snapped out of his angered trance, quickly whisked his wand over Viktor's body to make it disappear, picked up Viktor's wand, and ran rapidly to the carpet. Harry turned and moved closer to the centre of the carpet with Ron and Hermione, while the others hurried to the second carpet. Baldric was taking the reigns of the other carpet, and once Topher dove on, both carpets rocketed up into the air. Harry and the others continued to shoot spells at the black cloaked Death Eaters, but stopped after they were a good distance away.

Landing quickly in the open area of the forest, the group ran as quickly as they could to the boat, where the crew was still waiting.

'Vere is Professor Krum?' the oldest student asked, whose red tunic had a single black star over each shoulder. He was looking at the group, but his face stopped on Hermione, would had tears staining her cheeks as she shakily entered the boat with Harry's help.

'He was killed by Death Eaters, we need to get back to the ship before they get here' Harry insisted as everyone entered the boat before being invited.

'Killed! Vere is his body?' the student asked, as he motioned the students to set up defensive stations around the boat.

'Topher vanished it. Get in the boat; we need to get back to Hogwarts!' Ron remarked quickly as he entered the boat. The student turned towards the forest, and looked back again the group.

'How do ve know he is-' the student asked, cut off by a Stunning Spell hitting one of the students standing near the edge of the forest. The students hit the ground, and the older one moved towards his injured comrade.

'Bill get in the boat!' Remus ordered. The students were running to the boat, and getting it ready as the oldest student helped pull the injured student to safety.

'I can't Remus, I need to help my friends. I'll Apparate back to England if there's trouble' he maintained. He gave one last glance at the group, and with a crack, he Apparated away.

Yelling orders in Bulgarian, the boat began to move across the water, while the group caught its breath. Hermione was still upset about Viktor, and his students were shocked by it.

'I am Borislav, Durmstrang Chief Student. Once back on board, ve vill go back to your school' he stated, looking over the silent group. Ron was looking blankly at Hermione and Harry as they moved across the Nile peacefully.

'Here is Professor Krum's wand' Topher spoke quietly, handing over the heavy wand to Borislav. He took it slowly, and looked at it like a precious gem. The students' heads were hung in sadness over the loss of their beloved professor.

Once they boarded the ship, Harry looked back and could see smoke billowing from the horizon. Hermione stood next to him sniffling, and Ron looked out at the water while the crew heard the news, and solemnly prepared the ship.

'I can't believe he's gone' Hermione whispered, Harry giving her a hug.

'He remembered my name' Rom commented quietly.

'Oh Ron' Hermione whispered, turning and embracing Ron in a hug. Ron looked wondrously at Harry for a moment, but accepted the hug. Harry in the mean time moved over to Topher, who was standing near the mast.

'So the Book is in the Ministry' Topher said, noticing Harry's approach.

'It sounds like it. How will we get there?' Harry asked, taking a look back to see Ron and Hermione talking quietly.

'Well, the Minister is coming tomorrow, so perhaps we can ask him' Topher assumed, speaking softly. The crew and passengers were so quiet, Harry felt he had gone deaf from the lack of sound. Even as the crew moved about, Harry could see them taking slow steps, and placing—not stomping—their feet as they walked. Sound was not warranted with their thoughts.

Borislav came down from the bridge and informed the group the ship was ready. Taking hold of the mast like before, the group looked as Borislav took the helm and the ship dove under the rippling water. No orders were yelled, no alert sounded. The crew just looked, and held its breath as the ship silently slipped beneath the water.

Rising out of the Black Lake, Harry gained his breath again, and held on as the ship regained its balance—sounding like an angry tree in the wind. Once everything sat relatively still, everyone let go, and Borislav came back down the stairs, walking heavily as he was a fairly stout man.

'Ve vill anchor the ship, and everyone vill go ashore. I must contact the High Master' he explained. Topher assured him it would be done, and the crew lowered the first boat, as well as a second. Setting the anchor over the side and securing the ship, Harry and the others entered their boat with some students and Borislav, while the rest of the twenty-man crew boarded the other. Before leaving, two students went ahead and raised a black flag to the top of the mast, and everyone looked up at it as it slowly flapped in the light wind. With everyone off the ship, the two boats glided across the calm water towards the shore, no word spoken on either.

Once they arrived on shore, Professor McGonagall came down from the castle, along with a few other professors and students. Seeing the expression on everyone's faces stopped the Headmistress from talking, and she observed the group carefully.

'Where is Professor Krum?' she asked, looking at Harry and the others. Other professors, such as Madam Hooch and Professor Fourmove looked over the group with grim faces, while the mention of their late professor's name caused the proud sons of Durmstrang to lower their heads and fall deeper into sadness.

'We were attacked by Death Eaters, and he was killed saving us' Topher finally answered after several silent moments. The Durmstrang students did not look up, and Professor McGonagall looked to be caught between two conflicting emotions. Harry guessed they were rage and sadness.

'Who is head student here?' she asked, her momentary lapse in facial expression gone. Borislav came forward and asked the professor for use of her office to contact the High Master. She agreed, and ordered everyone into the castle.

'Remus, Tonks, can you please see to it that our guests are given a good meal, and left alone. I do not want our students gocking over them after what has happened. Borislav can use my office after I speak with the rest of your group' They both accepted, and moved the students into one of the old classrooms on the ground floor. They called house elves, and kept the Durmstrang students there while they sat in silence and disbelief. A regular Hogwarts student would not even know they were there, except for of course the existence of their ship floating in the Black Lake.

Moving through the staircases and halls, Topher, Baldric, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all moved behind the quick-paced Headmistress. Professor McGonagall never even told them to follow her, but they knew better. She walked through the halls and never once looked back, or made a comment. Harry could not remember her looking like this, and he was very scared what might happen.

Reaching her office, she waved the stone gargoyles off, and entered. Everyone quietly made their way in, and patiently waited as the Headmistress slowly took her seat, and allowed her head to lower its gaze at the desktop.

'How?' was all she asked.

'We were looking in a tomb, and when we came out Death Eaters showed up somehow. We don't know how they knew we were there, but they had the numbers. We were able to get back to the ship, but Viktor died from a Killing Curse' Topher explained.

'From Bellatrix Lestrange' Hermione added quietly. McGonagall never looked up, or change her posture, and it made the tips of Harry's fingers twitch with worry. He was waiting for the dragon to rear its head.

'Were there any more causalities' she asked, sounding like the calm before the raging storm of a Headmistress' discontent.

'No Headmistress. We were able to vanish Viktor's body, and we managed his wand' Baldric informed cautiously. McGonagall nodded slowly, and continued looking down at the desk. Harry could see her breathing was slow, and that she was trying very hard to keep herself collected.

She slowly stood up, and everyone recoiled slightly. She looked up at everyone, and again took a deep breath. 'Harry, you are never again leaving this castle until it either closes or you graduate.'

'But . . . but Professor-'

'NO BUTS POTTER!' she yelled, everyone stepping back instinctively. Harry knew he should not have pressed his luck. He woke up the dragon.

'Because of your little escapade, a friend and fellow professor is dead! You have been going on these trips for Merlin knows what, and I have had it! I do not care if Albus agrees with your going, you are not! You will stay within this castle, not even in the grounds!' she bellowed. Harry felt horrible at the realization that she was right, and that Viktor had died because of him, however Topher did not wish to give up so easily.

'Professor-' he started, being met with a shook finger.

'Oh no Topher, not this time. I have had it with your extra trips, and secret meetings with people. I am tired of being left in the dark, and expected just to agree with everything! I am putting my foot down. You, like Potter, are not allowed to leave this castle. If you do, then consider yourself dismissed!'

Harry and the others all looked at Topher and McGonagall with this threat. Topher was looking at being fired now for trying to help Harry. Harry felt like he was sinking into the ground with all the guilt.

'We were looking for the Book of Thoth' Hermione suddenly announced from her side of the room. Topher looked at her with wide-eyed disbelief, while McGonagall glanced at her before turning away and sighing angrily.

'"The Book of Thoth?" It does not even exist!' she proclaimed.

'It does, and now we know where it is' Ron put in, although truthfully he had no idea, and really neither did Harry or Topher.

'No, I just said, you are not leaving the castle, any of you. Baldric, go and work out the new rotations, since we are getting more Aurors tomorrow' she ordered, flicking her wand and motioning him to leave. He gave everyone a hopeful look, and exited the tension-filled office. Topher again tried to reason with McGonagall, but it was not happening.

'Professor please, we need to-'

'You are pushing your luck Professor. Because of you, I now have to inform the High Master of Durmstrang that one of his best professors has been killed because of some search for an item that does not even exist. Now, out!'

Topher turned, and exited quickly, with the rest following. Once they were outside the office, they stopped and let out a collective anger filled sigh.

'I can't believe it! We finally know where it is, and we can't get to it!' Topher fumed, kicking the wall and hurting his toes in the process.

'Maybe we can ask the Minister tomorrow still?' Harry wondered, Hermione not looking too optimistic.

'I don't think that will make Professor McGonagall anymore sympathetic to our cause, going around her back.'

'So what are we supposed to do?' Ron asked the group. Everyone one thought for a moment, before Topher responded.

'We should wait. I do not care if I loose my position here, as long as we get that scroll. If worst comes to worst, we'll have to sneak our way out of the castle, and break into the Ministry.'

'That doesn't sound too promising' Hermione admitted darkly.

'Well, we might not have another choice. It's either that, or wait for Voldemort to come knocking on Evander's portrait asking for Harry to come out' Topher exclaimed.

It was a horrible situation they were in, and it did not help that news from the wizarding world was becoming grimmer by he day. Harry learned over the week that the muggle government was having a horrible time, and there was talk of civil unrest in London and various other cities. Riots in Paris, Berlin, and Rome were causing chaos in the muggle world. There were even rumors of the British Parliament falling into disarray, with members missing and others unable to agree on anything. Blame was being placed primarily on the Muggle Prime Minister, and it looked like Marshall Law would soon be called.

'I need to go and tell Aberforth about this trip. I'll come see you later on all this. Please tell the Durmstrang students Viktor's body was vanished to their ship's lower hold' Topher told the group. They agreed, and he whisked off to his office. The others in the mean time went down to the ground floor, and checked in with the Durmstrang students.

Walking down to the ground level, Harry found Remus standing outside the door of Classroom Five. Walking up, the still dirt covered and sweaty students asked how their foreign friends were doing.

'Well, only Borislav speaks English, so I've been asking him to stay close. They're not too well though. Borislav said Krum was revered at Durmstrang. You know, a past student who's known world wide, comes back to teach at the small school he loved.'

'Do you know if they are still staying for dinner?' Hermione asked, looking into the room and finding the red-suited students quietly talking amongst themselves in Bulgarian, and other Slavic-sounding languages.

'Borislav went with Tonks to contact the High Master, so I don't know. I can imagine McGonagall is going crazy enough with the Ministry coming tomorrow, and those attacks in London.'

'Attacks in London?' Ron asked, looking at Harry and Hermione.

'Diagon Alley. It was early this morning too; terrible incident. Death Eaters moved through the street from Knockturn Alley, and destroyed some of the shops. People were panicked beyond belief, and the Ministry had a terrible time trying to stop them.'

'Is everything alright now?' Hermione asked worriedly.

'Well, it took forever for the Aurors to show up, but by that time it looked like the Death Eaters were backing away anyways. They could have easily destroyed most of the Alley, but I think You-Know-Who just wanted to show he could do it. The Ministry closed all the shops on Diagon Alley, and the Leaky Cauldron.'

'You can't be serious, it's can't be that bad' Harry remarked disbelievingly. Remus closed the door quietly that lead into the classroom, and looked at the students seriously.

'It's not that bad Harry, it's worst. Voldemort is attacking Wizards and Muggles, and has more followers than ever before. Diagon Alley is closed, and the Undry was attacked and reduced to a hole in the ground just this week. The Order has lost contact with almost a dozen members over the past two weeks. It's more disturbing than you think' Remus continued, seeing their reactions to all this news. 'Most of the missing members were last seen in Hogsmede.'

'Does the Order have any ideas why?' Harry asked his father's old friend.

'Tonks tells me the Ministry has been observing the area around Hogsmede for a time, and they think there's something different about this area compared to the rest of Britain.'

'Of course, Hogwarts is here' Ron maintained.

'Perhaps, but the Tonks told me the Ministry thinks . . .' he trailed off.

'Thinks what Remus?' Harry insisted. Remus looked up and down the hallway, and leaned in closely to the group.

'The Ministry thinks Voldemort might be hiding in the mountains around Hogwarts' he explained grimly. An ice-like feeling poured down Harry's back, and his chest hollowed at the idea. Looking at Hermione and Ron, he found equally frightened looks on their faces.

Before they could comment about it, Tonks and Borislav came down the staircase, and looked at the group. They must have mistaken their expressions for sadness for Viktor, because they approached without any worry.

'The High Master is of course devastated with the news, and asked the students to return right away. Borislav will tell the students, and they will depart immediately' Tonks informed the group as the Chief Student went into the room an announced to his crew the new orders. Remus and Tonks helped lead the students back to the Lake, while Harry and the others made their way to the East Tower. They had missed lunch, but even Ron was not hungry after the death of their friend.

'Oh my, what is the matter?' Evander asked the group.

'One of our friends died this morning' Harry answered sadly. Evander understood the need not to prod, and opened after the password was given.

Walking inside, they realized the Common Room was not empty. Luna was sitting on one of the chairs near the bookshelf, while Neville and Ginny where sitting on the couch.

Luna was the first to notice the groups entrance, and she got up quickly and gave Ron a hug—her blond hair flashing behind her. 'What happened Ronald?'

'We . . . we ran into some trouble' Ron answered bleakly.

'No one died, did they?' Neville asked as he and Ginny stood up, and approached the group. Hermione began to tear at the mention of death, and Harry answered.

'Viktor Krum died while saving us.'

Hermione's tears increase with the voicing of it again, and Ginny moved over and gave her a sisterly hug. Everyone just stood silently as Hermione's sobs filled the room quietly.

The group moved itself to the sitting area, and Ron and Neville conjured stools. They still needed to cover chairs in Charms, but stools were much easier anyways.

Hermione slowed her tears as time moved on, and she gained back her confident expression. Of course Harry knew she was still breaking inside. He wondered why she was so upset, considering they only went to the Yule Ball together, but not knowing they still wrote to each other meant they had kept up with each other since then. He was a dear friend to her; a pen pal.

'Did you find what you were looking for?' Neville asked Harry quietly, pulling the attention away from Hermione, which she wanted.

'Sort of, it's complicated. We think we know where it is, but we can't go outside the castle.'

'Do you know why? Professor McGonagall just told us at lunch about that. Is there something wrong in Hogsmede?' Neville questioned, looking at Ron and Harry. Harry wondered for a moment whether he should answer, but realized there was no point in holding it from Neville. He could be trusted, as well as everyone else in the room.

'Diagon Alley was attacked this morning, and the Ministry' he breathed for a moment, looking at his friends, 'thinks Voldemort is near Hogsmede.'

Neville gulped nervously, and his eyes grew to as large as Quaffles. Even Luna, who normally continued her dream-like gaze, looked scared at the news, and held onto Ron's hand tighter.

'He's . . . he's near Hogwarts?' Neville stuttered. Harry looked at Ron, and they both looked at Hermione.

'Near' Hermione voiced, speaking what was sounding through all of their minds.

Just as silence again enveloped the group, the hearth erupted into green flames, and a face they did not expect to see again that day popped up into the flames.

'I need you Mr. Potter and Miss Granger in my office now' Professor McGonagall ordered from the hearth. Her head vanished and the flames died before Harry or Hermione could even open their mouths to respond.

Looking at each other questioningly, Ron insisted they go, and that the rest of them would wait for them in the East Tower. Harry got up with Hermione, and walked hand in hand out of the Tower, and towards the Headmistress' Office. Harry wondered what else could go wrong this day.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked as they walked.

'I'm alright Harry. Viktor . . . he will always hold a special place' she admitted, wiping her eyes.

'You did kiss him in fourth year didn't you?' Harry asked. Hermione smiled for the first time since the tomb, and Harry squeezed her hand.

'It was terrible. I almost poked his eye out with my nose I was so nervous. Coupled with my bad aim didn't help' she divulged, letting out a chuckle as some tears escaped her eyes with the memory. Harry was glad she was at least focusing on the good times.

'We still need to check on my parents' Hermione reminded Harry quietly as she wiped away the tears. They agreed to ask Professor McGonagall or Remus after whatever the Headmistress wanted to see them for. Harry figured it was because of the trip.

Walking into her office, they found the Headmistress arguing with the portraits, and not looking an ounce happier than before.

'There is no other way! The Governors have already approved it, so there is nothing I can do' she was stating to a portrait of a round man with only a border of white hair around the sides and back of his head. He looked at Professor McGonagall, and reached his wide stomach with his pudgy hands.

'Hogwarts is not a safe-house for the Ministry, it is a school. The Governors, even in my time, were always a source of idiocy' the portrait explained with its jovial sounding voice. Professor McGonagall turned away from the portraits, and her eyes fell on her two Head students.

'Good, you are here. You will call a meeting of all the House Prefects, just as soon as we are finished with the staff meeting.'

'What staff mee-' Harry asked, just as the door opened behind them, and professors began filing in. Topher was in the group, though he was still not looking too pleased with the morning's activities.

'The Minister of Magic will be arriving in any moment' Professor McGonagall informed the group once they were all inside. The professors, along with Harry and Hermione looked flabbergasted at each other and the Headmistres.

'But, I thought they were coming tomorrow' said Madam Pomfrey.

'They were Poppy, but this early this afternoon the Ministry of Magic was attacked' Professor McGonagall declared, gasps escaping some of the professor's mouths.

'How severely?' Topher asked with a glazed look on his face.

'The Minister ordered the evacuation and relocation of all Ministry offices and personnel to Hogwarts.' The professors broke out into discussion and worry over the news.

'What are we to do with the students?' Professor Flitwick asked. Professor McGonagall lowered her head, and placed her hands on her desk.

'We have no choice but to send them home. Classes cannot continue with such disarray going on, and if the Ministry is setting up here classes will be impossible.' Harry's hope from the morning of finding the Book, which died a bit in the tomb, was now plummeting through his heart on its way to the floor.

'The Ministry can't just barge in here and take over!' Madam Hooch raged, some of the other professors agreeing.

'The Board of Governors has given the Ministry permission to setting up here, as well as emergency control over the castle. They have also ordered the closing of the school, and that all students must be returned home by the end of Monday.' Harry could not believe what was happening.

The Ministry of Magic had fallen. If even the Ministry was running from Voldemort, what could he do? The Order was crumbling under immense strain, and Hogwarts—Harry's last hope—was now being closed. He would have to say goodbye to the East Tower, and goodbye to the students, the staff; everything. His hopes were being destroyed right this moment, and one look at Topher made Harry realize that his were being crushed too.

Plus there was the Book of Thoth. How could they get to the Department of Mysteries now if Voldemort controlled the Ministry? Harry's mind was cascading with all the harsh news being piled on it, and he looked to Hermione who squeezed his hand knowing his thoughts were turning to hopelessness.

'What must we do Professor?' Professor Sinistra asked once the initial shock was overcome by the professors.

'I need Heads of House to inform your students of the events taking place and of their return to home on Monday. All students are forbidden to go on the ground floor, as the Ministry will be setting up there. The Hospital Wing Poppy, I am sorry to say, will be stationed by St. Mungo's Healers, and patients. Please make sure everything is in working order for them. The Great Hall will still be available to us until Monday afternoon, after which it will be set up as extra space for the Healers.

'To the rest of you, please remain calm, and do not flee the castle. Please help the students, and help the Heads of House. Have your offices cleared by Monday, so nothing is lost.' Professor McGonagall looked up and stared around the portraits, who looked at her closely.

'Our Head Boy and Girl' she stated, looking around at them, 'will inform the Prefects of this, and will make sure the Prefects coordinate the students packing.' Harry and Hermione both nodded solemnly, and gave each other a short, disheartened glance.

'Hagrid, can you please inform Hogsmede Station to prepare the Hogwarts Express for the students?' McGonagall asked to the large man, who had a tough time entering through the door. He was sniffling with all the news and with the closing of the castle he called home for over fifty years.

'Yeah' he answered shortly, wiping his nose on this handkerchief. Professor McGonagall smiled politely at Hagrid, and nodded her head to her staff.

The staff waited for a moment, then began filing out silently without word from Professor McGonagall. She turned and glanced at all the portraits on the wall, and looked as if she felt alone in the office. Once all the staff was gone, and Harry and Hermione started back to the East Tower, the door to the Headmistress' Office closed with a click of the knob, and she looked up at the silent and attentive portraits.

'This is the end of Hogwarts. Retreat to your other portraits, and find peace there' she spoke hauntingly quiet. The portraits all looked at her for a moment, then inclined their heads or bowed to McGonagall, and every one of them—including Dumbledore—left their frames quietly. Professor McGonagall was left staring at the empty frames. Breathing a hushed breath, she slowly lowered her head—placing her face in her hands—as her quiet sobs filled the empty office.

--

'Remus, can you please go and check on them?' Hermione asked fearfully. Hermione and Harry's first move was not back to the East Tower, but down to the ground floor, where Remus and Tonks were just returning to the castle after reporting back to Grimmauld Place amd finding out about the Ministry.

'We'll go check Hermione. Tonks and I will go to make sure they are alright, and come straight back' he reassured. Harry and Hermione thanked the two Order members, and went back to the East Tower, where Ron and the others were still waiting.

'So what's happening? Did you get more grief for the trip?' Ron asked as Harry and Hermione came in and sat down slowly.

'They're closing Hogwarts' Hermione told the group of friends.

'What! Why are they doing that? This is the safest place in all of Britain!' Ginny raged.

'The Ministry of Magic was attacked this afternoon, and everyone was evacuated' Harry explained slowly.

'You mean . . . it's gone? Voldemort controls the Ministry?' Ron asked with a hollow voice.

'I'd guess just the building. The Ministry is setting up on the ground floor, so students aren't allowed there except the Great Hall' Harry informed.

'We need to have a meeting with all the Prefects to coordinate the students, so they are ready to leave by Monday' Hermione said to the group.

'I'll tell the other Gryffindor Prefects' Ginny declared.

'And I'll get the Ravenclaw Prefects, though they laugh at me when I'm not around' Luna delightfully added.

Harry and Hermione thanked them, and Neville and Ginny returned to Gryffindor Tower, while Luna gave Ron a kiss, and started off towards Ravenclaw Tower. Hermione went ahead and sent a note via Floo to both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms for Prefects to come to the East Tower.

'I have to go and check on Dad. If the Ministry was attacked, and he was at work . . .' Ron trailed off, not wanting to verbalize the dreadful thoughts.

'Go to Professor Fourmove's office. She has a Floo there remember?' Hermione suggested. Ron agreed going to Professor McGonagall's would not be a good move, and started off to the Transfiguation professor's office.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione both went back to the ground floor, waiting for Remus and Tonks to return. It seemed the Minister had arrived, as wizards and witches were filing in through the Entrance Chamber, and into the various classrooms. Aurors, dressed in black robes, where rushing to and fro as other people levitated stacks of files, or other items through the crowd. The noise coming from everyone was intense, as some tried to find their colleagues, and others where their department was being set up. Injured wizards and witches were brought through the crowd and up towards the Hospital Wing, as Healers followed with medi-kits and other items.

It was hard trying to see if Remus or Tonks had returned yet, and the large moving crowd just made it worst. Harry and Hermione had to stand right next to the wall in order to not be swept away. Looking through the throng of people, Harry was surprised to spot a familiar face. Well, at least a formally familiar face.

'Hermione, look' he said, motioning to a man walking through with the others. He was easy to spot, as he was the only one with such bright red hair.

'Percy?' Hermione questioned, Harry nodding.

Percy Weasley, a man who once liked Harry, then suddenly changed to hating him, was walking through with the crowd. He carried several parchment files, as well as other items of lesser importance. His face was paler than before, and it seemed he had given up his prim and proper appearance, with his hair reaching his shoulders in stringy bunches, and his suit and cloak dirty and ripped. He was unshaven as well, and looked as if he had not slept in weeks.

Percy continued through with the crowd with an expressionless face, and turned the corner towards some of the classrooms. Harry gave Hermione a strange look, and looked out again to find Remus and Tonks—her pale pink hair, which had replaced her usual bright pink, still easily noticeable in the crowd—making their way to the Heads quickly.

'Harry, Hermione, we need to talk somewhere' Remus urged. Hermione's face dropped into panic, and she led the way through the crowd. She pushed, shoved; did everything to move as fast as possible away from the crowd and noise. Running up to the second floor, she opened up a usually unused classroom, and Remus closed the door behind him.

'Remus, are my parents . . . are they-' Hermione stuttered, as tears began to threaten again. Harry came over quickly and held on to her tightly and she squeezed back strongly as they waited for Remus to answer.

'Your parents are alive' he started, Hermione looking up at the ceiling relaxing, and still tears falling down her face. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, yet he noticed the ill look on Remus' face. He looked at Tonks, and continued. 'But they were in a car accident'

Hermione's eyes opened wide again, and she looked up at Remus horrified. 'An accident? Are they alright? Are they hurt? Tell me Remus!' she shouted, bursting out of Harry's arms and approaching the grey haired man. Remus put his hands up, and placed them on her shoulders to try and calm her.

'Your mother is fine, a broken arm, but nothing serious. Your father, as the Muggle doctors told us, is paralyzed from his waist down. I'm sorry Hermione' he expressed sincerely as Hermione heard the news. Remus moved forwards as Hermione began breathing harshly, and gave her a hug, which she gently accepted as she digested the news.

'Was it Voldemort?' she asked between hiccups.

'We think so; Death Eaters terrorizing Muggles. It seems they did not target them specifically because they are your parents' Tonks insisted. Hermione nodded, and backed away from Remus.

'We have Mad-Eye and Baldric there watching their room just in case. Baldric was supposed to stay here, but with the Ministry showing up, he was no longer needed' Remus explained. Harry moved forwards, and took Hermione's arm.

'Com'on Hermione, we have that Prefect meeting' he reminded. She nodded, and they both thanked Remus and Tonks for their trip, and then went back to the East Tower.

The news of Hermione's parents just added to what seemed the most horrible day Harry could remember. It felt like decades ago he woke up hopeful he would find the Book of Thoth. How could so many things go wrong in one day?

Reaching the East Tower, they entered to find all the House Prefects there waiting. They worked out the schedule for organizing the students, and answered questions from the students. Supposedly some students' parents had already come to get them that day after hearing the news of the Ministry and Diagon Alley.

The night was a quiet one, with Ron and a few others in the East Tower, talking over what was happening. Ron was able to Floo the Burrow, and found out his father was able to escape alright, and that Bill had returned safely. The Burrow had been set up by the Order as a headquarters for that area of the country. Ron and the others were still very worried over the openness of the house, since it would not take much to attack it like after Christmas. The Weasleys however would Apparate to Grimmauld if trouble aroused.

The next day, the mood around the castle was ghostly. Students spent most of their time in their common rooms, and the hallways were empty. Neville and a few other students asked Harry to have one last meeting of the Guard, but he declined because there was no purpose. Hogwarts, as of the next day, would no longer be a school.

It did not help brighten the mood in the castle that Umbridge had been released from her home in the North Tower. She seemed to be seeking retribution on the staff and students now as she took control over the Aurors again, and began patrols of the school. She had no problems starting arguments with professors and students over things, and enjoyed every moment of it.

Hermione and Harry took the day and slowly packed up all their possessions. It felt wrong packing up robes and books so early in the year, but it had to be done. Packing up his school books, and his clothes, he smiled when he found the Pensieve Hermione made for him. He had yet to use it, but planned on making use of it sometime.

Coming down to the common room, Harry sat down in front of the dormant fireplace; Hermione doing the same a moment later.

'Where are you going to go?' Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, and looked at the fireplace. 'Grimmauld Place. I have to keep helping the Order, and besides; it's my house.'

'I have to see my parents, but I'll be going there too' she professed, smiling at Harry. 'I'm surprised the Minister didn't ask to see you.'

'I'm not complaining. He asked for help from the Order, but even if he did ask me for help, I wouldn't do it. I have my own things to worry about' Harry admitted. Hermione nodded in agreement.

'You know, there's still one more Horcrux left' Hermione mentioned cautiously.

'Two. Nagini, and this' Harry answered, pointing to his forehead and lowering his glance to the carpet.

'How are we going to destroy your scar, and the snake?'

'I don't know Hermione' Harry answered flatly, looking up and putting his hands to his face. There were still so many things left to do, and even if he succeeded in some of them, he still had others left. Sometimes Harry felt the world was against him, and not just Voldemort.

The door to the Tower opened, and Harry turned around annoyed to see who it was. So far, almost every Prefect had come in with questions, and numerous Aurors had argued with Evander at wanting in the Tower. Harry's face brightened at least a little at seeing Topher walk up the hallway.

'Harry, I'm sorry to barge in like this-' he admitted.

'It's fine' Harry answered, getting up from his chair. Topher walked the rest of the way in, and greeted Hermione.

'I am sorry I did not get back to you sooner, but it was a busy day yesterday. Where are you going after the train ride tomorrow?' he asked. Harry answered, but Topher said he could not understand what he was saying. Harry tried again, speaking slowly, but it still seemed not to work. Only when Hermione came over and gave Topher a piece of parchment, did he understand.

'Ah, a Fidelius Charm. Thank you Hermione. I have a favour to ask of you Harry' Topher continued, taking the parchment and burning it with his wand. 'Can I go with you to this place? We need to continue with looking for the Book.'

'Topher' Harry started, turning and letting his shoulder drop as reminders of the last two days filtered through his tired mind. 'There's no point. Hogwarts is gone, the Order is almost destroyed, and the Ministry, it is destroyed. How do you think we can get to the Ministry now, let alone the Department of Mysteries? There's no point.'

'Harry don't talk like that' Hermione insisted, moving around to Harry. 'Even if we have to leave Hogwarts, we'll keep looking for the Book. We'll find it' she pressed. Harry looked at Hermione, and at Topher, and paced towards the window. It seemed so long ago he remembered Hermione telling him about his Firebolt breaking through this window to the Quidditch Pitch. Looking down, still not having responded to Hermione, his eyes fell upon the white tomb of Albus Dumbledore.

'I wish he was still here' Harry whispered, feeling Hermione's hand on his back as she looked out also.

'Alright, we'll work out of Grimmauld Place' Harry answered Topher.

'OK. Hagrid wanted to see you before tomorrow.'

Harry turned away from the window and back towards the professor. 'But we aren't allowed on the grounds.'

'Do you think that matters now? Besides, Professor McGonagall said until you graduate, or the school closes. Guess what, it's closing' Topher responded dejectly. Harry looked out at the tomb again, and nodded.

'Alright, we'll go see Hagrid and see how he is doing.'

'Good. I'll be up in my office if you need me. Aberforth is still in Hogsmede, but he'll be leaving on the train with the students, so he will more than likely join us' Topher assumed. He said goodbye to the Heads and left the Tower for his office, running into Ron and Luna who where on their way in.

'Anything new?' Ron asked Harry, coming into the common room.

'No, he just asked to come to Grimmauld to continue the research. We're going to see Hagrid now, want to come with?'

They agreed, and made their way down the castle to the ground floor, where Ministry officials where walking around rapidly and paper memos flew through the air. Harry and the others gained permission to go see Hagrid, and started their way out. The sky was overcast, and it was cool, but warm enough not to warrant coats. It was already later in the day, and the sky was beginning to shade as sunset was approaching slowly.

Walking towards Hagrid's small hut, which had smoke billowing from its chimney, Harry turned abruptly to the right the moment the doors to the Entrance Chamber closed.

'Um Harry?' Ron questioned as they walked quickly to catch up to him. 'Where are you going?'

'I want to go see him' Harry attested.

'Who?' Ron asked, realizing when they came down an incline, and he took notice of the white tomb.

Harry had neglected coming here the whole year. With Dumbledore's portrait, it felt like he never really left, and so there was little need to come down here to visit the memorial. Now that his portrait had left—as Professor McGonagall told him earlier that morning when he requested to speak to him—Harry could feel that hole in his heart that was from not having Dumbledore there.

Everyone stayed close to each other as Aurors on patrol stared at them, but Harry took no notice of them.

Reaching the white stone tomb, Harry slowly approached it, and stood up on the front section, just before the actual tomb itself.

Harry slowly ran his hand over the coarse stone surface, and could remember the funeral for Dumbledore. All the sadness, and the hollow feeling in his chest from the loss of the beloved man entered again in his chest, and he felt himself sway when Hermione came up and looked at the tomb too, with Ron and Luna following suit.

'I miss him' Harry whispered, Hermione taking his hand.

'We all do Harry. He's still here though, remember? As long as those who are loyal to him are here at Hogwarts' she reminded him quietly.

'I remember when Dumbledore gave me some candy. He was always a nice man, and believed some of the stories I told him' Luna added. Harry looked up at her, and smiled warmly at her.

Harry was still very loyal to Dumbledore, even if he held truths from Harry after death. Dumbledore always looked out for Harry, and helped him in ways he could never thank enough for. He remembered the morning after waking up from his search for the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore was so comforting to see, and Harry remembered how he just seemed to bring confidence to everyone, even when close to death last year.

As the thoughts of the late Headmaster poured through his mind, a single tear of sorrow for Dumbledore's absence fell from his cheek, and landed on the white stone.

Looking at the tomb, a sound—an almost unearthly sound—echoed through the glen. Harry and the others looked up at the sky, as the sound—a song—reached their ears, and filled their hearts with hope. The song was beautiful as it moved through the glen and passed through the trees, and over the Lake, and through the students.

Harry closed his eyes as the song grew in volume, and stirred his desire to fight on and battle through whatever fate threw at him. The tomb in Egypt, the Ministry falling, the closing of Hogwarts; they were all meant to destroy his spirit. This song though, it was affecting him. Reminding him of all those who died before him—his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore—fighting against the darkness that spread across the country.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Hermione, and then to Ron, and realized he had to keep fighting—not for himself—but for his friends, his family, and his love. The song grew louder as its melodic notes spread across the grounds, and caused the Aurors to even stop their patrols.

Looking at the tomb, Harry found something added to it. Lying flat on the white stone was a majestically brilliant gold feather. Harry did not know how it got there, as he was too wrapped in the song that was still echoing around them. Reaching over, he picked it up, and gazed at it.

The feather was beautiful, and sparkled even though the sky was cloudy. It was a long feather, over a foot, and as he looked it over Harry ran his fingers through the filaments. As his finger ran through the silk-like strands, a feeling of confidence built inside him like never before, and he looked at Hermione.

Hermione however was looking at the tomb with wide eyes. 'Harry' she whispered, still looking at the tomb. Harry turned his head, and the source of the song was realized.

Sitting on the white tomb, a vivid scarlet bird glanced at the students. Its stunningly fire-brazened wing feathers shone bright, and its tail feathers were as golden as the sun. Its gaze focused on Harry, and Harry looked at the feather quickly, before looking at the others in surprise.

'Fawkes?'

The phoenix bowed its head to Harry, and continued to look at the students. Harry had no idea what to do with him, but luckily Fawkes took the next move.

Taking flight in what looked like a blaze of fire, the bird soared over the group, and landed itself pleasantly on Harry's shoulder, clucking its beak.

'It's great to see you back' Harry said to the bird as he stroked its head, feeling the heat coming off the bird like warmth from the hearth. Its position on his shoulder gave Harry a sense of reassurance and strength.

The group moved over to pet the bird, when a massive explosion erupted from the direction of Hogsmede. Harry and the others turned quickly, Fawkes keeping tight hold on Harry, and they could see the towering flames coming from the town.

The guards at the gate were running inside, baring them shut and yelling to others as another thunderous blast came from the town, and sent a huge fireball up into the air. The group of friends could do nothing but watch in horror as the flames licked the sky, and sent smoke upwards. The Aurors on patrol where all running back to the castle, while more bound towards the gates to help secure them. Harry looked at the others, and swallowed deeply.

It took only a few moments before a bright green bolt of light shot up from the ground, and exploded into a massive skull, with a snake slithering from its mouth over the flames. Even from this distance, Harry could hear the screams and yells from the town as more blasts occurred.

Looking at the Dark Mark and the flames rising above the town, the eerie voice of the female ka rung in Harry's head.

_"The sign of the golden feather upon the stone will mark the beginning of the end."_

Harry looked at the golden feather, and realized what had happened.

'We're not going home' Ron uttered fearfully.

The hope and determination to fight that was only a moment before present in Harry vanished with his friend's words and the presence of the Dark Mark over Hogsmede. Harry looked at Hermione, and found just as much worry in her face and eyes, and he felt Fawkes crow softly, giving Harry a squeeze of his shoulders.

If they were trapped in the castle, and they could not escape, then they had to fight. Just as the Sorting Hat said in the beginning of the year, the fight was coming to Hogwarts, and Harry had to fight for his school, his home.

Starting off to the castle with a determination that transferred instantly to his friends, he looked at Ron seriously. The Aurors and other Ministry personnel were running past frantically, however Harry's group moved confidently and focused while Fawkes held on to Harry's shoulder.

'Order the Guardians to meet in the Room of Requirement. If Voldemort is looking for a fight, we'll give him one he'll never forget.'

**_Spell / Name Meanings:_**  
**Persectum Dextra** - L. perseco: to cut through, dextera: the right hand (Persectum Dextra to cut through the right hand)  
**Expello Per Horresentia** - L. expello: banish, per: through, horrendus: horrible/dreadful, sentia: thought (Expello Per Horresentia Banish through horrible thought) (this is a variant of a previous spell, Expello Per Sentia)  
**Borislav** - Slavic - bor: battle, slav: glory (fame in battle)


	28. Finding the Key

- CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT-

**_Finding the Key_**

'It has begun' a cloaked Death Eater told the Dark Lord, as he sat on his throne-like chair. Voldemort rose from his chair slowly, and the Death Eater, along with his companions shrunk to the floor.

'Has it?' the Dark Lord hissed, his piercingly crimson eyes surveying the group of his Death Eaters.

'Yes My Lord, as you requested' the Death Eater responded obediently.

The Dark Lord scanned the ranks in front of him, and his eyes narrowed. 'Fenrir' he called, and a large man approached with matted grey hair, and dark black eyes.

'Yes My Lord' he responded in his raspy, bark-like voice.

'Destroy the town of Hogsmede, and cast my mark over it. Make sure you capture Hogsmede Station, and destroy all roads leading away from the town' the Dark Lord ordered. Fenrir bowed before his feet, and nodded.

'Of course My Lord. Do you want Hogwarts attacked as well?' Fenrir asked, licking his lips at the thought of all those students.

'No, leave Hogwarts alone. If you step one foot in those grounds, you will receive a worse fate than Potter' Voldemort answered viciously. Fenrir lowered himself further to the floor, and nodded. He got up, and hurried out of the chamber, along with a dozen or so Death Eaters.

Voldemort went ahead and ordered the other Death Eaters to gather others from the country side. Three were sent to the Giants, while others were kept near the cave to patrol the mountains and the roads. With the last Death Eater leaving, the russet haired Lesath came down the steps, and entered the chamber.

He came to the platform, and knelt before the Dark Lord in respect. 'The Ministry has been secured.'

'And the Department of Mysteries?' Voldemort asked.

'Cleared, though there is one door that cannot be opened in the circle chamber' Lesath answered, some hesitation in his voice to announce a failure. Voldemort was not bothered however.

'I know of this door, and do not worry, it will be opened soon.' The Dark Lord again rose from his seat, and moved towards his trusty Death Eater.

'You have proven yourself useful Lesath.'

'I serve only you My Lord' he answered humbly. Voldemort allowed him to rise, and moved towards the doorway.

'Very good Lesath. Now, return to the Ministry, and continue as planned.'

'My Lord, are you sure Potter is meaning to go there?' he asked, regretting the question the second he finished asking. Voldemort luckily did not become enraged.

'Yes Lesath, and I wish for the Ministry to look exactly as I planned for Harry Potter when he arrives. It will be he that opens the Locked Door to find the Sekhem Scepter. It is then that I want you to attack, and capture the Scepter. Do not fail me.' Lesath bowed in understanding, and left the chamber to return to the Ministry.

Moments later, as Voldemort paced to the far side of the chamber, the door opened loudly, and the Dark Lord's red eyes fell on an enraged Bellatrix Lestrange. Her right hand was disfigured, and she was cradling it in her left hand.

'Nice of you to return Bella' Voldemort said quietly, while Bellatrix huffed, not keeping her usual composure.

'One of Potter's friends banished me to a bloody volcano! I hadn't my wand, and could not fix my hand' she ranted. Voldemort did not approve of her tone, and moved closer, reaching for his wand.

'You lost your wand?' he asked, his voice tinged with anger. Bellatrix immediately dropped her angry attitude, and fell to her knees before the Dark Lord.

'I am sorry My Lord, I have no excuse I know. I was able to kill one of their group but-'

'But you lost your wand' Voldemort again stated in disappointment. He placed his wand on her injured hand, and she screamed in pain as the bones cracked and moved back into place slowly. She knew they could have been moved instantly with no pain, but understood this was her punishment. Once it was done, she moved her hand stiffly, and took notice of the permanent scars etched across her hand and palm. It still hurt to bend her fingers, and she winced as she made a fist. Voldemort disregarded her pain, and pulled out another wand from his robes.

'You have proven yourself before Bella, and it saved you this time' he hissed slowly. 'But know that one more mistake and your time will be over.' He handed over her wand, and she graciously accepted, kissing the hems of his cloak. Even gripping her wand hurt her hand.

'I will not let you down My Lord' she affirmed. Bellatrix felt the Dark Mark on her arm tingle, and Voldemort looked up for a moment. He closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath, and moved towards the doorway.

'Come Nagini, I have something for you to see' Voldemort hissed, as he moved out into the antechamber while his black cloak billowed behind him. His large black snake slithered out of the room, and up the stairs with his master. Bellatrix hesitated for a moment, and then ran to join the Dark Lord.

Reaching the outside, she moved through the small cave that was littered with what appeared to be small chicken bones, and other small skeletons. Moving out into the open, she could hear the screams and explosions that were happening on the other side of the mountain. Stepping around the boulders and rocks, she found the Dark Lord looking out at the scene. He spoke in hisses to the snake, and it slithered down the mountain side towards the stile at the end of the road. Approaching the Dark Lord, she looked on reverently as she saw his slit-like nose breathing in deeply, and a sinister grin appear on his face.

'I can smell the fear coming from the castle' he claimed, looking out at Hogwarts just next to the Dark Mark in the sky. Bellatrix looked at the scurrying specks of people running around the grounds in the dying sunlight, and smiled evilly knowing the end was near.

'Will we be attacking the castle tonight My Lord?' Bella asked, eager to voice that she would lead the charge.

'No, not yet. A loyal follower is still burrows in the Ministry. He will act on your information about the Mudblood, and push Potter past his breaking point.'

--

Another blast erupted from Hogsmede, as Aurors and other Ministry personal ran up the slopes to Hogwarts castle. Several people moved quickly in the other direction to secure the gates, and help check people running from the fires in Hogsmede.

Running towards the castle, Harry felt his scar erupt in pain as he and his friends reached the doors. He fell over onto the ground just before the door, and Fawkes—who had been on his shoulder—lifted him back up, and Ron and Hermione pulled him through the doors. He pushed as hard as he could on Voldemort's intruding thoughts, and was just able to keep him out. Once he made it through the doors, the intrusion ceased.

The scene inside the castle was worse than the view outside of it. People were running in all directions, and it seemed order had been completely lost. People were pushing to get farther into the castle, while others tried to find their partners or coworkers in the mess.

'Go to the East Tower' Harry told Fawkes. The beautiful red bird lifted off of Harry's shoulder, and took flight in a flash of scarlet light. The crowd momentarily stopped its shoving and pushing, and everyone looked up at the phoenix as it flew up and out of sight.

The crowd then continued again quietly, and Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's hand, and they started their way through the crowd in a human chain.

Finally reaching the staircase, the group bounded up the stairs and towards the Room of Requirement. Along the way, they ran into several worried students, who all followed Harry and the others as they found out about the Guard meeting.

Reaching the hallway, Harry was surprised—and out of breath—to find a door already present along the wall. Hesitating for a moment, he pushed it open and his mouth fell open at what was inside.

Walking in, he found the entire Guard waiting for him and the others. Hearing the doorway open, everyone turned towards Harry expectantly.

Harry quickly made his way to the front of the large group—which was packed tightly in the room, since it was the one from before. Along the way, Harry found out Neville had called all the Guard there. He did so right after the first explosion in Hogsmede.

'Harry, what's going on?' a scared first year Hufflepuff girl asked. Many of the students looked fearful as another boom came from outside, and many jumped at the sound.

'Hogsmede is under attack' Harry answered, then getting pelted with new questions.

'Are we still going home—how will we get out—will I see my mum and dad—'

'I don't know!' Harry yelled at the questions. Everyone silenced, and Hermione came up and tried to help.

'We're going to go and talk to Professor McGonagall about it all. In the mean time, please go back to your Common Rooms.'

'What about the Ministry? They'll protect us won't they?' a third year Ravenclaw boy asked.

'That's why they are here, but we need to be ready' Harry admitted. It was at this statement that the group began to rumble with conversations and worry, and some of the Gryffindors began showing some of their bravery.

'Let them come! We're ready to fight!' Seamus yelled, and a surprising number of students agreeing with him and cheering.

'That's great everyone, but if we can get everyone out, then that will be done. For now, go back to your Common Rooms please, and don't straggle. It there's any news, we'll call another meeting' Hermione advised. The scared students still looked afraid, and the students ready to dive into battle looked displeased.

'Stay calm, and don't panic. We'll go find out what is happening, and tell all of you soon. For now, stay put in your Common Rooms. This meeting is over for now. For Hogwarts!' Harry said.

'FOR HOGWARTS!' came back loudly from everyone. The group quieted instantly, and began moving out of the room. When about half the students were out, Professor Terrwynebas came into the room, and ran up towards Harry and the rest.

'Hello Topher' Luna expressed lightly.

'Hello Luna. The Order has called a meeting in the Headmistress' Office, along with the Ministry. You bunch better come' he exclaimed. They agreed, and Topher lead the way to the Headmistress' Office, with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny in tow. The hallways were empty the whole trip, and looking out the windows, Harry's mind was filled with worry at seeing Hogsmede in such a state.

Reaching the office, Topher gave the password, and the group moved up into the office quickly. Once they opened the doors, they found Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, and Mad-Eye Moody from the Order, all standing on the right side, while several older looking Aurors stood on the left. Several wizards and witches stood at the end of the Aurors, including Percy Weasley and Dolores Umbridge. Several Hogwarts staff were crammed into the space at the end of the Order members, while Professor McGonagall was standing behind her desk, with Rufus Scrimgeour standing in front.

Still having the appearance of an old lion, Scrimgeour was talking to his Aurors when Neville closed the door—rather noisily—and his attention was shifted to Harry and the others.

'Ah, Mr. Potter decided to come. Stand over there and just pay attention' Scrimgeour ordered. Harry obeyed, and moved next to Remus and the others in the Order. Scrimgeour continued with his plans, but Harry's attention was drawn to Percy Weasley, who was watching him and the others carefully.

'-move the perimeter back to the edge of the forest, and send your centaur into the forest to warn the others.'

'Firenze was banished from his people, he would not be listened to' McGonagall explained, Umbridge whispering something to a Percy, who nodded while the toad chuckled at her own words.

'I don't care Minerva, if we can get those centaurs fighting for us, then I don't care if he lives or dies' Scrimgeour admitted.

'They will not fight for you, only for themselves and the forest' McGonagall insisted. Scrimgeour shook his head, and wiped his brow in frustration.

'Alright, then when You-Know-Who's Death Eaters come, we'll drive them into the forest, and that should spark the centaurs to help us. Now, patrols will be-'

'Um, Minister' Hermione interrupted, Scrimgeour looking appalled at her. 'What about the students?'

'We have no choice but to keep them in their Common Rooms. Hogsmede Station is inaccessible, and the Floo connections are not working because of the Floo Network being shut down.'

'What about Portkeys?' Ron asked.

'We have looked into that boy, but they are not working properly for some reason. Students will stay in their Common Rooms, and out of the way. Now, with the patrols-'

'Excuse me Minister' Harry interrupted again, Scrimgeour reaching what looked like his breaking point. 'Why can't the students fight?'

Umbridge laughed aloud, and most of the Aurors rolled their eyes at the comment. 'Because Potter' Scrimgeour answered, 'I don't want the students to be killed.'

'But we can help' Neville put in.

'Enough! Students are ordered to stay in their Common Rooms. You did not want to help before, and you won't now Potter. Now get out, and do not get in the way of Ministry personnel!' Scrimgeour shouted at the students. Harry looked to McGonagall for help, but she merely sighed, and nodded at them to leave.

Harry, frustrated at the inability to help and the idiocy of the Minister, left the office with the other students, and went into an empty classroom in the next hallway.

'What are we going to do?' Ron asked as he slumped himself into one of the desks. Harry sighed and moved to one of the windows, which looked out onto the Black Lake.

'I don't know Ron. We still have the snake to destroy before we get the Book.'

'What snake? What book?' Ginny asked.

'It's a long story Gin. Right now we need to try and protect the students. Perhaps staying in the Common Rooms is the best course of action' Hermione proposed.

'Hermione, you know as well as I that if Death Eaters get into the castle, they'll kill all the students. Having them cooped up in the Common Rooms just makes it easier for Death Eaters to find them' Ron professed. The mood with the group of friends was low, and Harry lowered his head, and sighed.

Things were going so horribly wrong; he could see no end that didn't lead to failure. Sighing again, the door to the classroom opened, and a disgruntled looking Professor McGonagall came in, along with Professor Fourmove and several other of Hogwarts staff and Order members'.

'What is going on professor?' Hermione asked the Headmistress as Professor Vector closed the door to the classroom.

'Rufus has asked all students to remain in their dormitories, and Hogwarts staff to patrol the hallways. Ministry staff will look after the ground floor, and the grounds, but they do not have enough people to protect the entire castle' she informed dismally.

'We can't just sit in the dormitories while people die all around us!' Ron raged, Luna coming over and placing her hand on his shoulder.

'We understand Mr. Weasley. The Minister does not seem to understand that if the castle is breeched, most if not all the students would be vulnerable, with no means of escaping. I want you to call the Guardians to a meeting to discuss what they wish to do' McGonagall told Harry and the others.

'I'll tell the Ravenclaws. I'm sure they'll listen to me this time' Luna put in, with her own causal oddness.

'I'll go to Gryffindor Tower. Everyone there is in the Guard, so we'll be there' Ginny asserted confidently.

'And we will go tell the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins' Professor Sprout maintained, motioning to herself and Professor Slughorn, who surprisingly was still in the castle. Harry had expected him to have jump ship already, and be half way around the world.

The two professors and Luna and Ginny left the room, and Harry and the others began their way to the Room of Requirement again.

'Professor, where is Professor Terrwynebas?' Harry asked as they rushed through the empty corridors with the smoke from Hogsmede billowing up into the darkening sky. Harry could tell by looking outside that Hogsmede was burning, and that the flames would light up the normally peaceful night-time sight.

'Topher explained he had to go and meet someone. Of course I am not pleased with that, but we have bigger spiders to catch' she quipped, Ron looking about worriedly at the mentioning of spiders. Hermione rolled her eyes, and they continued on.

Reaching the room, Harry paced three times in front, and a large wooden door appeared on the wall. He opened it, and smiled at the Great Hall, replicated in its entirety. Everyone filed in, and moved to the front where the staff table would normally stand. All the house tables were absent, and the night sky stood above them, some orange flickering apparent on the fringes. Harry knew the orange aurora was from the fires in Hogsmede.

'Now Potter' Professor McGonagall said as they waited, 'the Guardians are yours, not mine, but you will follow my orders if I give them, understand?'

'Yes Professor' Harry answered. He knew the strain on everyone's minds with the last few hours' events, and how it was making everyone—especially himself—very nervous.

Students began filing in, and Harry was pleased to find several unexpected, yet welcoming faces come in with Ginny. Harry and the others moved over and smiled at the new arrivals.

'George, Charlie, Bill; what are you all doing here?' Harry asked in astonishment as he shook their hands and Ron gave them claps on their shoulders. They all had white laundry looking bags over their shoulders, and put them down happily as they moved out of the way for the students.

'We all came here after Bill got back from Egypt. Figured the Burrow was too much in the open, especially with the Ministry gone. It's a shame what happened to Krum, he was a good man' Charlie told the group.

'Where are Mum and Dad?' Ron asked quickly.

'They're downstairs with some of the Ministry officials. We saw Percy on the way in, but the git just looked the other way' Bill explained, the scaring on his face now tanned by the sun from his time in Egypt.

'So what's in the bags?' Harry asked, George—who looked to be wearing a permanent frown—smiled ever-so-slightly, before moving over to his bag, and pulling out some of the items.

Inside the bags, where dozens of Invisibility Cloaks, Shield Cloaks, Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, Darkness Droppings, Decoy Detonators, and a host of other items that made Harry's eyes light up.

'George' he said, looking up and seeing Hermione, Ron, and the others looking just like he felt, 'this is amazing!'

George did not smile in his old way, or make a big scene about it, but merely smirked slightly, and moved his bag over to a table which was placed near the side of the wall.

'How are you George?' Hermione asked sincerely, as he put the bag on the table, and started laying out items in their own separate piles.

He stopped for a moment as Hermione waited for an answer, and he turned to find the entire group looking at him. He lowered his head for a moment, and sighed. 'I'm fine Hermione. I just want to help end this war, and make Fred proud.'

'You will George, don't worry. Did you see that they kept that area of swamp you two made a few years back?' Hermione asked, smiling at the memory of that horrible mess, and how enraged Umbridge was. Harry could remember Fred and George's last words: "Give her hell from us Peeves." It made Harry smile, knowing for a fact that since her return, Peeves has made it his mission to bombard her all the time.

'I . . . I saw it' George answered, the first real smile in what felt like ages wiping across his face. 'That was a fun day.'

'It was. Now, let's get to business, and we can all make Fred proud' Hermione insisted. George looked up at her and the others, and nodded determinately. He turned back to his bag of tricks, and Bill and Charlie brought theirs over and pat George on the back as they helped sort them.

Once Harry returned to where the Professors and Order members were still standing, he turned and found the fake Great Hall full with students. He knew for a fact that every student was here, from every house. Everyone—even the pure-blood Slytherins—were worried about what was to come.

Professor McGonagall took the centre of the front stage, and everyone quieted immediately.

'Firstly, regardless of what I, or Mr. Potter might say, you must not panic. You must all stand together and not waver in your decisions. Times are grim, as you are all no doubt aware, but I must stress that you must all look out for one-another, and protect each other carefully.' Harry looked out at the mass of students, and could see the worry and reality of the situation in his fellow students' eyes.

'Hogsmede has been attacked, and Hogsmede Station is inaccessible. Hogwarts has become our last salvation, and you have two options my dear students. I leave the decision to you, because it is not my life that is in danger, but all of yours as well.

'The Minister of Magic has ordered all students to remain in their Dormitories. You would be safe there, but only for a time. The Ministry will fight against whatever is put against this castle, but the prospect, I will not lie, is not good.

'The second option is to fulfill your role as Guardians, and fight to protect Hogwarts. I wish for you to do the first, but again, it is now not my decision to make. As of tomorrow morning, you are no longer students of this school, but either wizarding youth, or Guardians of Hogwarts. Professors will be staying here to protect the castle, but again, the outlook is not pleasant.'

She paused for a moment as the students remained quiet, and she sighed. 'Choose wisely my dear students, for whether you decide to stay in your Dormitories, or defend Hogwarts, you all have my utmost respect. You are the few who chose to return knowing the dangers, and I pray you do not suffer for such an act of immense bravery.'

Professor McGonagall looked out at the group, and silently walked back and with the other professors, who supported her with welcoming pats on her shoulders. The crowd of students murmured with the speech, and Harry—looking at Hermione, Ron, and the others, then the Weasley brothers—moved up to the stage, and the crowd died down again.

Harry tried to slow his mind down, and focus on the task at hand, but it was hard to do. Everyone was looking right at him on this stage, and he could feel his fingers tingle with the prospect of telling all these innocent students what he thinks they should do.

He could see some of the students in front look at him worriedly, and Hermione was about to come up on stage when Harry looked down, and put is hand out to tell her no. Regardless of how he felt now, he had to remain strong, and focused for everyone else. Dumbledore did it even under all the pain of that potion, and it was Harry's turn now.

It was difficult though, but lucky for Harry, he could again hear a sweet note of music running through the air. Harry smiled as he kept looking down at his feet, and he could hear the students awe as Harry heard the familiar flap of wings enter the hall, and the warm grip of Fawkes land on his shoulder.

The crowd did not murmur, or break out into massive conversation, but rather looked on, like they were watching the most beautiful flower blossom in front of them.

Harry looked up finally at the crowd, and knew what he must do.

'This is Fawkes. He was Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, and he returned just a few hours ago while I was outside, just before the first explosion. He came back because he knew we needed his help, just like I know Hogwarts needs ours. We've called this castle our school, our home, our life for years, and countless people before us have done the same thing. You ask any of them, and they remember the Sorting, Quidditch, the Halloween Feast, OWLs, the classes-'

'The detentions!' George offered from his side of the hall, making people laugh, and Harry smile brightly at what had to be his first joke since Fred died.

'Yes!' Harry admitted, pointing at George and showing his smile. 'We all have memories here, and we can't abandon them now. The Ministry is defending the outside of the castle, but it's the inside that's vulnerable. We know this castle, some better than others' he claimed, again looking at George, 'but we can fight! We can show Lord Voldemort that he can frighten us, but we will stand up to him, and fight for our school. We will fight for all those memories, all our friends, and every brick that makes this castle Hogwarts. We can fight, and blood hell we can win!' he shouted, and the student cheered loudly. Fawkes gave a soft crow, and leapt off Harry's shoulder.

The students watched the bird take flight in the hall, and watched it circle of Harry. It sung the most beautiful and fluid notes, and seemed to just make Harry's blood boil with pride and courage. Fawkes stopped for a moment, and Harry looked up to see him hovering a few feet above him looking down.

Suddenly filled with a need to perform the charm and envelope Fawkes in his native flames, Harry raised his wand and pointed it directly at the phoenix.

'Phoenicreo!' Harry yelled, a massive fireball erupted from his wand, and burst into a huge fire-made phoenix, which spread its wings and inclined its head upwards. The song Fawkes was singing seemed intensified, and Harry thought of only him, and no one else.

Harry could see the shiver run through the students as the phoenix song grew, and the Phoenicreo died out. Fawkes flew over the students, and enveloped himself in a ball of flames, leaving the hall.

'What's your choice? Do we hide, or do we fight?' Harry asked the crowd.

'We fight!' many of the Gryffindors shouted back, Seamus, Neville, and Dean being the loudest.

'WE FIGHT!' the rest of the students yelled out at different moments. It was clear enough what the decision was as everyone burst into yelling and cheering. The rest of the DA came up on stage and many of them clapped Harry on the shoulder or cheered with the crowd. Harry looked back at the professors, and found many of the clapping along with the students. Professor Fourmove was actually cheering on the crowd, while farther down the line, Hagrid was weeping tears of joy, and giving Harry a thumbs up.

'Harry that was great!' Hermione said.

'Yeah mate, what a speech!' Ron put in.

Harry smiled at his friends, and pointed his wand up at the ceiling. 'Rutipluvia!'

The red droplets of light fell from the sky above them, and the crowd bottled its excitement for the time. Harry very much doubted they knew what was in store for them, but the first step was keeping positive.

Harry turned to the DA, and asked the professors and Order members to come forward, along with the Weasley brothers. 'We need to break off into teams, so we can distribute groups in different parts of the castle.'

'Most should go on the first floor, around the staircases to the Entrance Hall. If Death Eaters make it in, they'll have to go up those steps first' Bill advised.

'Yes, and each group should have a professor with them as well, in case difficulties arise' Professor Fourmove offered.

Harry and the others went ahead and delegated each professor or Order member with a DA member. There would be a total of twenty-three groups, and each was given distinct areas. Professor Slughorn was surprisingly insistent that he get the dungeon levels, since his office and House were located there.

'I thought you would have left by now' Harry admitted to him aside from the group.

'Harry m'boy' he replied, clapping him on the shoulder roughly, 'Dumbledore told me, like you did, that Hogwarts is the safest place to be. That has not changed, and I was content to stay put and keep away from the fighting. But when the fighting comes to you, there is very little choice left. Besides, I taught one of Britain's best dueling champions. He gave me lessons himself, so I'm sure I could give some Death Eaters a run for their galleons.' He smiled through his walrus-like silvery moustache.

'Besides' he added, leaning in and some of his heavy weight bearing down on Harry, 'if we come through this, well, you'll be my most famous student yet!' Harry smiled at the bald man whose brown waistcoat buttons were screaming to be let free. Harry returned to the group, and continued with the other professors and Order members.

Harry was pleased he was got Remus, and positioned on the first floor by the Defence classroom. Harry and Remus had a good connection now, especially after helping check on Hermione's parents for him.

Hermione herself was with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing with the group that worked on healing spells. If the castle was breeched, it was unlikely the Great Hall would remain in their procession, so the Hospital Wing was going to be their place for injuries. Medi-guards, as Hermione called them, would also be in some of the groups that were farther away from the Hospital Wing, just in case.

Once all the groups were made, everyone went ahead and worked out their rotations and met members of their groups. Each one varied, with different students from different houses, and different years. Harry was too busy with distributing the Shield Cloaks and Invisibility Cloaks to find out exactly who was in his group. All the Cloaks were going to groups on the dungeon levels, and the first and second floors. No one was going on the ground level, as the Ministry had that covered well enough.

Just as everyone understood their role, and were getting help from their professors and DA members, Topher finally entered the Room, and moved quickly through the students and found Harry.

'Harry, you have to come with me, it's important.'

'I have to dismiss the Guard' Harry explained. Topher nodded, and Harry took the stage again, as everyone was getting talks from their group leaders. The leaders saw Harry take the stage, and quieted down.

'Make sure you know where to meet your group leaders, and make sure you bring any cloaks or anything else you need. You all have positions to hold, and there are enough of us to hold back and defeat the Death Eaters. When you hear the phoenix cry, drop what you're doing, and go to your positions.'

'Before we go' Hermione cut in, jumping up on stage, 'there's one more thing we need.' She reached into her pocket, and pulled a circular badge out. It was small, only an inch in diameter, with a silver shield imprinted over a white H on a black sea. She showed it to Harry, and he nodded at it with a smile.

'Before we go, everyone needs to get the Guardian's badge. It will go on the left shoulder of your cloaks. The Guardians will be one house' she proclaimed. Everyone looked at each other with smiles, and Hermione jumped down off the stage and moved to the doorway to give out the badges, while everyone looked back at Harry.

'Be strong, and stand your ground. Voldemort will regret the day he thought Hogwarts would fall. For Hogwarts!'

'FOR HOGWARTS!' the students shouted back, cheering loudly, and exiting the room. Each of them got their new badge, and it was placed on their cloaks.

As students were exiting, Hermione came up quickly, and smiled at Harry. 'I have an idea! I'll be back in a few minutes!' she claimed, running back and leaving with Luna. Harry was wondering what was going on, but decided to leave it be for now.

'Harry, you need to come, quickly' Topher insisted again. Harry left the Room of Requirement, Ron staying with his brothers, and the two of them moved down several flights of stairs. They remained quiet, and they entered an old classroom on the first floor, where someone was already waiting, standing near one of the windows looking out.

'Aberforth? What are you doing here?' Harry asked as Aberforth turned from the window. Topher closed the door quickly behind them, and performed some spells on it while Aberforth moved closer to Harry.

'I was lucky to get out of Hogsmede before anything happened. I'm afraid my beloved bar is up in smoke.'

'I'm sorry' Harry said.

'Oh not to worry' Aberforth responded gruffly.

'So what's going on?' Harry asked, getting to the point.

'We still need to find the Book' Topher maintained.

'Topher, we have enough to worry about just sitting here in Hogwarts! The Ministry was lost, and Hogwarts is surrounded; how do you expect to get there, let alone get into the Department of Mysteries with Death Eaters all over the place?' Harry asked incredulously.

'Do you want to defeat Voldemort or not?' Topher asked Harry seriously. The room was silent for a few moments as the question hung in the air, and Harry looked to the floor, realizing his loss of determination.

'I want to fight' he answered.

'Good, then we'll have to find a way out of the castle, and then get to the Ministry' Topher explained.

'But even when we get there' Harry responded, 'how are we going to get the Locked Door open? We don't know how.'

Harry was trying to think of a way they could find out, but nothing was coming to mind. It would be a disaster if they somehow got to the circular room, only to be thumped by a lock.

'I may have the solution to that problem' Aberforth announced, smiling at Harry over his oval classes.

'Of course, the Unspeakables!' Topher declared. Aberforth however shook his head.

'No, no. They are no doubt hiding, or worse. No, I could not find any of them if my life depended on it, but there is a group we may be able to find that would know how to enter the room.'

'Who?' Harry asked.

'The Veneforbis Guard' Aberforth answered.

'How would we find them? If they weren't killed trying to protect the Department of Mysteries-' Topher stated, being met with a waved hand from Aberforth.

'I know Topher, they could be anywhere, but we must check. Someone in the Ministry might know how to reach them. Tell me, did members of the Wizengamot come with the Ministry?'

'I believe so, we would have to ask someone' Topher remarked.

'A member of the Wizengamot might know. Let's go and see' Aberforth insisted. He turned back towards the door, and he, along with Harry and Topher, started down the hallway, and down to the first floor.

Getting onto the first floor, Harry found the Ministry still in disarray. Aurors and Healers ran through the hallways, and while walking past, Harry could see people in the old classrooms with charts and maps out arguing over things.

Continuing on, Topher found Tonks with some of the Aurors, and found out what classroom the Wizengamot were. Before leaving, Topher took Tonks to the side so no one could hear.

'Tonks, we need a huge favour' Topher said, looking at the pale-pink haired woman. She looked behind her for a moment, and back at Topher.

'I'll try Toph, what is it?' she asked.

'We need to as much information about the Ministry as possible. How many Death Eaters there are, any important information' he professed quietly. Harry was standing with Aberforth a few feet away, but he could hear their conversation, and see Tonks' reaction to the question.

She looked behind her again, and leaned in closer. 'They sent a Baldric and Kingsley to check out the Ministry. They'll be getting back within the hour' she informed. 'When they get back, I'll come and let you know.'

'Thanks Tonks' Topher responded, giving her a smile. They left the Auror's room, and Harry smiled up at Topher.

'Do you have a thing for Tonks?' he asked, Topher smiling with both sides and letting out a laugh.

'She's cute Harry, but I think she's into older men. I've seen her and Remus, and they're pretty close. Besides, I'm kind of seeing someone anyways' he maintained as they moved through the throng of people. Harry was going to ask who, but they came to Classroom Two, the smallest one on the ground floor.

Walking into the classroom, Harry found a group of tired looking wizards and witches. Aberforth looked very at home in this room, and he moved slowly between the people, all talking quietly with each other, until he reached a very old woman, with a old and weathered face. Harry remembered her from his trial a few years before.

'Ah Griselda' Aberforth expressed warmly. The woman looked up, and her face tripled in lines as she smiled up at Aberforth, and gave him a light hug. Harry could see Aberforth not even touching her, which Harry understood. He imagined giving her a hug would make her snap like a twig.

'Aberforth, it's so wonderful to see you. How is your pub doing?' she asked as she took her seat.

'Up in smoke I'm afraid' he answered calmly. 'We need your help Griselda.'

'Well, I do not know what help I could be now, but I will try' she answered.

'We are looking for a member of the Veneforbis Guard' Aberforth said to the old woman.

'A Chamber member' Topher added, the old lady's tired brown eyes looking up at him.

'A Chamber member? Oh Aberforth, why are you looking for- . . . you're trying to get into the Room Number Nine aren't you?' she asserted.

'Please Griselda, we need to get there. Harry here needs to get what is inside' Aberforth maintained.

'Oh, hello Mr. Potter. I'm afraid my eye-sight is not all it used to be. And you are?' she asked, looking at Topher.

'Topher Terrwynebas' he answered, reaching his hand out. The woman's eyes grew wide for a moment, then looked at Aberforth as she shook his hand lightly with her wrinkled hand.

'Terrwynebas' she reiterated quietly, looking back up at Topher, then glancing at Harry. If Topher's mother was a Chamber member, it was probable that she knew her.

'Please Griselda' Aberforth again asked. She looked down at her lap, letting out an old and weary sigh, before looking back up at Topher.

'I knew your mother, and your father. They were wonderful people' she admitted. 'The Veneforbis Guard is very secretive, but the man you need to contact is Fletcher Follit.'

Topher looked at Aberforth and Griselda with surprise. 'That was the man who made my wand!' he exclaimed. Griselda nodded slowly.

'Of course, he makes the wand for all the Veneforbis members. There is only one problem.'

'What is that dear Griselda?' Aberforth asked, leaning in and taking hold of her hand.

'Your brother Albus was the only one whom I knew was able to contact him. He used that delightful phoenix of his I believe' she explained. Aberforth's eyes moved down, however Harry's eyes lit up at the remark, and he smiled brightly.

'Well, I guess we'll have to find another way' Aberforth remarked dejectedly.

'No we don't! Fawkes came back, just today!' Harry announced happily.

'He came back?' Topher asked, Harry nodding.

'Yes, just as the attack on Hogsmede started!' Harry expounded. Griselda smiled at the energetic teen, and at Topher.

'Good luck Harry Potter, and you too Mr. Terrwynebas' she said pleasantly. Aberforth and the others bid her farewell, and quickly raced towards the stairs.

'Harry, you say Fawkes returned just today?' Aberforth asked as they climbed to the first floor.

'Yes, just when my friends and I were visiting Dumbledore's—I mean Albus'—tomb' Harry explained as they moved to the next stairwell. They were walking along quickly, when a scream was heard behind them. Harry and the others turned, and his heartbeat increased tenfold, and his blood felt like it turned to ice.

Down the hallway, Hermione was being held at wand-point. She was struggling against the man's arm, but he pushed his wand tip deeper into her neck, and Harry's mind was running with panic.

'Don't do it Percy!' Topher yelled, as he raised his wand, stepping forward. Harry moved to take his wand out as well, but Percy held Hermione tighter.

'Don't think about it Potter!' he yelled. 'The Dark Lord will be pleased when I've killed your dear sweet Mudblood' he added, as his mouth twitched angrily. Hermione's eyes were wide with fear, and Harry felt powerless as Percy kept his wand on her neck.

'Put her down Percy!' Topher yelled again, his wand still fixed on him.

'Let her go!' came from behind Percy, and he turned to his side to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley coming up the stairs. Mr. Weasley had his wand pointed at Percy, but Mrs. Weasley was approaching him quietly.

'Get back you old hag!' Percy yelled at his mother. She stopped for a moment as her eyes glistened in the firelight from the torches at his terrible words, but she continued.

'Percy dear, you're no murderer. Why can't I have the sweet young man I raised back? The one who always fretted over his homework, and loved to help around the house' she said quietly, as she reached her hand out to her son.

'Get back! I swear, I'll- I'll do it!' he yelled, looking back at Topher, and again at Mrs. Weasley.

'Just take my hand Percy, and let's sit down and talk, please' she pleaded as a tear escaped her eyes. Percy's eyes darted from Mrs. Weasley to Topher again, then his father, and back to Mrs. Weasley.

'I- . . . I can- . . . I-'

'Please Percy, we love you' Mrs. Weasley whispered, her hand only inches from his arm, which was still wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. Percy was shaking violently, and as Mrs. Weasley touched her son's arm, his grasp let go of Hermione.

Hermione ran quickly towards Harry, but as Mrs. Weasley reached for her son, his eyes grew wide, and he turned back to Hermione and Harry. He violently pushed his mother down, and raised his wand towards Hermione.

'AVAD-A—AHH!' he screamed as his wand moved skyward abruptly, and he fell over convulsing. Mr. Weasley ran up, along with Topher, and they both kicked away Percy's wand. Hermione hugged Harry, and they walked up slowly, helping Mrs. Weasley to her feet.

'Are you alright Hermione dear?' she asked, looking down at her son on the floor, who was knocked out cold.

'I'm fine. He caught me when Luna and I were coming back up from the kitchens.'

'Why were you in the kitchens?' Harry asked disappointedly.

'Luna and I thought the house elves could help. They can Apparate inside the castle, so they could help injured students by bringing them to the Hospital Wing. As well, they could help out students by delivering messages and help students with short-cuts and such' she explained.

'We went and talked to Dobby and a few others, and they agreed to help. Luna and I were coming back up, when Percy grabbed me and took my wand. Luna ran to get help, and he brought me up here searching for you.'

'I'm sorry Hermione' Harry admitted, giving her a warm hug. Harry was just so happy she was alright, he held on tightly, and inhaled her aroma longingly.

'It's alright Harry, I should have been more careful. Will he be alright?' she asked, turning to see Topher and Mr. Weasley checking Percy out, while Aberforth checked his head. Topher handed Hermione her wand, and he put it in her pocket.

'I think he's been under an Imperious Curse, for a very long time too. Only Lord Voldemort himself could have held it for such a time I believe' Aberforth insisted.

'Will he be alright?' Mr. Weasley asked as he held his unconscious son's hand. Luna came down the stairwell, and had Ron, Ginny, and Neville in tow.

'Mum, what happened?' Ginny asked as she ran up and gave her mother a big hug. Mrs. Weasley was still crying, and she hugged her daughter tightly.

'Who's that?' Ron asked, as he approached Percy.

'Percy was under an Imperious Curse' Harry explained, as Luna asked if Hermione was alright.

'We need to move him to the Hospital Wing. Poppy can get him into better health, and perhaps figure out how long he's been under the curse' Aberforth reckoned. Mr. Weasley levitated his son towards the Hospital Wing. Mrs. Weasley moved down with them, with Ginny and Luna following to help her.

'Percy, under an Imperious Curse?' Ron questioned, Topher putting his wand away and sighing.

'It is possible. We're lucky for his own will kept him from killing Hermione, and broke the curse. I think that's why his wand shot up at the end there.'

'So could that be why he started acting so strange all those years ago?' Hermione suggested.

'Perhaps. We need to get to the East Tower. We may have found a way to open that locked door in the Department of Mysteries where the Book is' Harry explained as they continued their way up the stairwells.

'Hello there Harry and Hermione! I see Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna here too, excellent. And oh, another visitor! Although with how things are in the lower levels, I am not surprised' Evander maintained. Aberforth looked up at the painting, and Evander laughed.

'Oh, it's Aberforth Dumbledore! It was hard to recognize you with the beard! How are you my old chap?' Evander asked lightheartedly.

'I am in a hurry Evander' Aberforth insisted. 'But it is nice to see your cheerful self again' he added. Evander waited no further, and with the password, swung open for the three men.

'You know Evander?' Harry asked as they moved up the hallway.

'Yes, although I haven't seen him since I was at Hogwarts. I visited my brother here in the East Tower many times, though I think he grew annoyed at my constant asking for help with transfiguration' Aberforth admitted, as they entered the common.

They all entered the common room, and found Fawkes perched above the fireplace, since a real perch was unavailable.

'So he is back' Topher whispered.

'Yeah, so we can ask him to find that guy, and hopefully he'll know how to get into the room' Harry exclaimed as he moved over to Fawkes.

'What guy, and what room?' Ginny asked. Harry realized that Neville, Ginny, and Luna really did not have a clue what they were going after.

'It's a long story. We're trying to find a book-'

'A very important book' Topher put in.

'-that we think holds magic that will destroy Voldemort. We thought it was in Egypt-'

'So that's why the Durmstrang Ship was here?' Neville asked, Harry nodding.

'Yes, but the book wasn't there. But we found out it was in the Department of Mysteries. Remember when we went there-'

'Who could forget' Ginny claimed, looking at the others.

'There was a door that we couldn't open remember?' Harry asked. The three nodded, and he continued. 'The book is in that room, and Fawkes knows how to contact a guy who might-'

'Harry, Harry' Ginny cut in. 'So basically, we need a book in that locked room, and you're trying to figure out how to open up the door?' she asked. Harry nodded, and she sighed angrily. 'Why the bloody hell didn't you just say that!'

'We need to get moving, time is of the essence' Topher instructed, breaking up the conversation. Ginny smiled at Harry to let him know she was joking, but he already knew.

Walking up to Fawkes, the bright red phoenix crooked its neck, and looked at Harry with its black eyes.

'So only Fawkes knows where this guy is?' Hermione asked, Harry nodding.

'Looks like he came back just when we needed him' Ron commented.

'Topher, what was his name again?' Harry asked.

'Fletcher Follit.'

'Fawkes?' Harry asked the bird. He had to admit, it felt strange talking to a bird surrounded by people, but he continued on when the phoenix looked at him directly.

'Do you know where Fletcher Follit is?' he asked. Fawkes looked at Harry for a few moments, then lightly bobbed his head a few times.

'I guess that's a yes' Ron smirked. Harry moved to the desk, and wrote down on a piece of parchment the question about how to open Room Number Nine's door in the Department of Mysteries. He went back to the group, and held up the letter for Fawkes.

'Can you deliver this to him, and bring me back a response? I don't care if you have to peck at him, fly around his head, anything; just bring back an answer, O.K. Fawkes?' he asked. Fawkes grabbed the letter in his beak quickly, and jumped off the mantle, and burst into flames above their heads—startling them all with his speed.

'How long do you think he's going to take?' Neville asked.

'I'm not sure. We have to find out about the Ministry first' Harry told the group.

'What? Harry, you're not seriously thinking of going to the Department of Mysteries again, not now!' Ginny argued.

'Gin, we have no choice. Harry needs this to defeat Voldemort' Hermione explained to the red-head.

'What about Hogwarts? What if it gets attacked while you're gone?' she questioned determinately. 'The Guardians need you Harry.'

'I know Ginny, but if I don't go now, I might never have the chance again. I want you, Neville, Luna, and the other DA members to take charge. Fawkes will stay here, and I will tell him to sound the warning if the castle is attacked.'

'And Miss Weasley, we do not plan to stay in the Ministry for very long; in and out. If there are too many Death Eaters, we will come back. We don't plan on dying' Topher assured.

'We should go and wait for word from Nymphadora' Aberforth said from his side of the room. Harry ran up to his dormitory first, and grabbed three items from his trunk, before coming back down. The group filed out of the East Tower, and moved down to the first floor to the Defence classroom.

Topher left the group in the classroom, and went down to the ground floor to find out if Tonks had learned about the Ministry. Harry and the others talked about Percy, and the plans for the Guard, and Harry gave Neville one of the items he retrieved from his trunk.

'An old piece of parchment?' Neville questioned.

'Not just a piece of parchment' Harry informed, taking it, and placing his wand on the top. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

The Marauder's Map became visible, and Neville, Ginny, Luna, and even Aberforth moved in closer to see the map as Harry unfolded it.

'Is this-?' Ginny whispered.

'It's Hogwarts. You can see everyone in the castle, and where they are' Harry told them.

'You know, I heard about a map like this existing for a castle in Germany, though reports were that it was eaten by a Gaulic Dragon' Luna fluttered in.

'I'm giving this to you if Hogwarts is attacked while we are away. You can see where Death Eaters are and where groups should move to' Harry instructed. Neville took the map, although he was not sure of how to use it exactly.

Topher came back into the room, and motioned the group to come with him. They all left, and Topher brought them to where Professor Fourmove, Professor McGonagall, Remus, and Mad-Eye Moody were standing, just near the staircase to the ground floor.

'What is the news from the Ministry?' Topher asked, as the professors and Order members noticed the students and Aberforth, but did not bother to get angry at them being in the halls.

'We're not sure, Baldric and Kingsley couldn't get back here, but luckily they're Order members, so they went to Grimmauld Place. But that's all the Ministry knows from the tracking maps' Remus explained, as Tonks came up the stairs looking dreadfully tired.

'Did Remus tell you?' Tonks asked Topher.

'Yes, and we need to get to Grimmauld to find out about the Ministry. We need to get to the Department of Mysteries.' Professor McGonagall was becoming quickly enraged.

'You can't be serious! You are still going on about this, even now when Death Eaters are climbing up the front lawn!'

'Professor, with all due respect, Harry needs the Book of Thoth! It's the only way he can kill Voldemort. If Death Eaters get inside Hogwarts, Voldemort will follow after, and none of us can kill him except Harry with that Book!' Topher maintained forcefully.

'What happens if Death Eaters are swarming through the Ministry? What will you do?' McGonagall asked Topher sternly.

'We'll come back here. Please, trust us Minerva. Albus was researching this for years, and I've been working with Aberforth here on figuring out what Harry needed, and where it was. He needs this Book, because it does exist-'

'And it was brought back to England and put in the Department of Mysteries-' Aberforth put in.

'And put under protection by the Veneforbis Guard' Topher said.

'Let's say it does exist, how do you know it is there?' McGonagall questioned.

'The guardians of the tomb in Egypt said it was where we thought it was, which is the Department of Mysteries. My mother was murdered by Voldemort because she was a Chamber Member of the Guard, and she was keeping a secret that he could not find out. Voldemort has been putting spies in the Department of Mysteries and now he has captured the Ministry. He is trying to get the Book!'

'Then he may already have it' Mad-Eye offered gruffly.

'No, if he had it, we'd know. We need to get there, and fast, before Hogwarts is attacked' Topher pressed. Harry could see his hands shaking with the rushing he was trying to impose on McGonagall.

'Albus always said there was something special about you Potter, and I guess it is about time I realize what that might be' she claimed, looking at Harry thoughtfully. Hurried steps could be heard behind them, and everyone turned to see Bill Weasley running up the steps.

'We got word from Baldric and Kingsley about the Ministry' he huffed.

'And?' almost everyone said at once.

'It's empty' Bill replied.

'Empty?' Remus reiterated, and Bill nodded.

'We don't know the specifics, but that's what was on the parchment they banished to us.'

'If Voldemort pulled all his Death Eaters out of the Ministry, it may be to attack Hogwarts. We need to go and get that information from them, and get to the Ministry' Topher insisted rapidly.

McGonagall looked up at the ceiling for a moment, and sighed. 'Remus, Tonks; you will go with Potter and Topher here to Grimmauld Place, where you will make the fastest trip to the Ministry ever known to man-kind, understand?' she asked, looking at Topher and the others.

'Thank you professor' Harry said to Professor McGonagall. She smiled at him, and placed a kind hand on his shoulder.

'Be safe Harry. The Guardians need you and your friends, as does Hogwarts' she expressed warmly. Harry smiled at her, and he looked at Hermione and Ron.

'If we're to go, it better be now' Aberforth maintained.

'You're coming with us?' Ron remarked.

'Of course I am boy! I know more about the Department of Mysteries than anyone else' he bellowed proudly. Harry decided not to press the matter, and he shook hands with Professor McGonagall, Mad-Eye, and Professor Fourmove.

'Good luck Potter' Professor Fourmove said. Harry gave Neville a good handshake, and hugged Luna but not Ginny.

'Oh no, you're not doing that to me' Ginny explained. 'You'll hug me when you get back.' Harry smiled, and agreed to that deal. He turned around, and was surprised to find out who Topher's little romantic interest was.

'Take care Topher' Professor Fourmove said, giving Topher a kiss. Harry and the others snickered at the small kiss, and both Topher and Professor Fourmove blushed.

'Oh enough of that! Let's go' Topher waved. The group of seven, consisting of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Topher, Aberforth, Remus, and Tonks all moved down the fire-lit stairwell, and looked up at the two Professors, Mad-Eye, and the two students, who waved back.

'What about Faw-' Hermione was asking, when a ball of fire erupted just above them, and Fawkes flew down. He dropped a note to Harry, and soared up into the castle. Harry caught the note, and his shoulders slumped when he found a riddle on it.

_The lock you wish to open see  
The room you wish to explore,  
With wizard's key you must be  
To open that one door._

_But the key must special see  
To it you have a rapport,  
It must have in it a special name  
Your name, minus the door._

Oh how Harry started to hate riddles. Why couldn't this man just write "You need to do this" and simply state it. In a time like this, having to solve a riddle was just not needed, or warranted in Harry's books.

'Oh no, a bloody riddle again' Ron moaned as he looked at it under the firelight.

'Any ideas?' Harry asked the group as Topher looked at the note.

'Well, wizard's don't have keys normally, we have wands. So I gather the first part is saying you need a wand to open the lock' Hermione insisted.

'Yeah, well I have one of those, but the second part is kind of confusing. It says I need one I have a rapport with, and is has to have in it a special name?' Harry questioned.

'Your name minus the door' Topher whispered, thinking for a moment.

'There is no door in Harry' Ron pointed out.

'Or in Potter' Hermione added.

'Yes' Topher said as he paced for a moment, 'but there is one in Gryffindor.'

'But that's not my name' Harry exclaimed.

'But it was your family name' Aberforth proclaimed.

'So' Hermione started, 'you need a wizard's key with a Gryffindor minus the door in its name.'

'I need a Gryffin wand?' Harry questioned.

'No' Topher said, coming back to the group with the note. 'You need a wand with a Gryffin inside of it. You need my wand to open the door.'

Topher held up his wand, and the riddle finally dawned on Harry and the others. 'Of course, you said the wand maker made all the Veneforbis wands, and that he made yours and your parents' Harry professed.

'I imagine that's why he's not well known, and Gryffin feathers aren't used more often' Topher concluded. 'Well, we need to get going, and fast. We need to see what Baldric and Kingsley found out,'

The group moved determinately through the shadowy halls, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saw them, and asked them where they were going. They stopped while they explained it quickly to Ron's parents, and Harry was surprised by their reactions.

'Oh, be safe Ronny!' Mrs. Weasley muttered, crushing Ron in a hug. Mr. Weasley came up and shook Harry's hand. Harry had expected them to both protest against the move, but they were all adults now, and deep down, Harry felt they knew how important it was that they went.

'Good luck son' Mr. Weasley said. Harry smiled up and could feel his eyes sting with tears, as he changed the handshake into a hug, which Mr. Weasley returned.

They said goodbye, and with one last bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley, the group slipped out the doors, and into the grounds.

Hogsmede was still burning brightly, and the night sky was bright with orange flares, and the menacing Dark Mark that still floated over the town as it burned. The group stood for a moment, then continued determinately down the slopes towards the gates.

'Halt! Students are not allowed outside their Dormitories, and no one is allowed out! Go back to the castle!' the head gatekeeper announced to the group, as some of the gatekeepers turned and looked out towards the road that lead up to the gate.

'We are leaving, so please move' Topher asked politely.

'Stewart, this is Harry Potter. We are going to get something that can and will save us from You-Know-Who' Tonks explained to her fellow Auror. The head gatekeeper, who Harry assumed was Stewart, looked towards the gates, and back at the group.

'Where is Potter?' he asked. Harry was hesitant, but came to the front of the group, and faced the gatekeeper. All of them were wearing black cloaks, and Stewart took his hood off to show a black-haired man in his thirties, with dark brown eyes and pale skin.

'I've heard the stories about you Potter. Although it's against the Minister's orders, I think if anyone can stop You-Know-Who, it's you Harry. Good luck' he stated, offering his hand. Harry, with an astonished look, shook it, and Stewart ordered the guards to move out of the way and stand ready.

The gates opened just enough for each of them to slip out one at a time, and once Tonks was through, they were shut again, and sealed.

'Thanks Stewie!' Tonks called back quietly.

'Alright everyone, to Grimmauld Place first, then onwards. May Merlin protect us' Topher told the group, and with a series of cracks, they all Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

**_Spell / Name Meanings:_**  
**Sekhem Scepter** - A symbol in Ancient Egypt for power and control  
For more information, see **Fletcher** - Middle English: Maker of Arrows  
**Follit** - Manx Gaelic: Secret (Fletcher Follit Maker of Secret Arrows)  
**Stewart** - Old English: house guard


	29. Through the Locked Door

**A/N - OK folks, I must point out that I have lost lots of sleep over trying to finish this. And believe me, I feel utterly terrible for having such a long wait for the update, I really do. Classes just overwhelmed me this past month, and I had no time to write HPOL. Add to that writers block with a certain section of this chapter, and it did not help.**

**But, I took it upon myself to get this new chapter done and up. I wanted it finished by today, so I could post it, and hopefully start on chapter 30 very soon. It's crazy, I'm actually going to be writing chapter 30! Only 4 - 5 chapters left folks, it's so sad!**

**Anyways, this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. The ending I'm a bit iffy about, and you may notice while in the DOM, the group neglects to enter a certain room (take your guesses which one). I originally planned for them to enter that room and have a scene there, but I was stumped for like a week on how to write the scene here, so it's been moved to a later chapter.**

**But again, enjoy the chapter folks, and please review. I will warn you all that I have exams coming in a few weeks, but I will desperately try to get the next chapter up before I start my exams. Again folks, I feel terrible for the wait, so I hope you can forgive me.**

**Oh, and a warning: There is a character death in this chapter.**

- CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE-

**_Through the Locked Door_**

Landing on the lawn of Number Twelve and One Third Grimmauld Place, the group quickly dashed into the house. Hermione hastily gave Aberforth the new address to Grimmauld, and once he was inside, the door closed behind them quickly.

'They're probably in the kitchen' Remus remarked, panting from the sprint. Aberforth was looking about the hallway, no doubt to look at any changes that had occurred to the house in the last while.

The group moved down into the kitchen, and found the two people they were looking for, sitting across from the two now permanent residence of the house.

'Harry, Remus—what are you guys all doing here?' Baldric asked as he and Kingsley stood up. Snape and Draco remained seated, and continued to look as if they both just ate something foul tasting—which Harry knew, was Snape's normal expression.

'We needed your information on the Ministry, it's urgent' Remus explained. Baldric and Kingsley both glanced at Snape and Draco, then back to the group.

'Oh bloody hell, they're on our side! Tell us about the Ministry' Harry ranted. He knew it would be hard for the Order to accept Snape and Malfoy—since even he found it hard, and he knew about the Cup—but now was not the time to be debating their allegiance. Harry saw the memory, and talked to Dumbledore and understood that Snape, destroying a Horcrux, clearly showed he was on their side, even if he was a pretentious git. Draco was more of a question, but with both parents killed by Voldemort, it could be inferred that he was wanting a bit of revenge, at least in his own cowardly way.

The group sat around the table, and Baldric explained how they found the Ministry. To put in one word, they found it empty, just as their note said before. Both Baldric and Kingsley went through the Atrium, and through the first few levels and found no one.

'It was eerie, like everyone had Apparated away and left everything they were doing' Baldric explained, Kingsley nodding his head.

'It was strange for sure. When we left, the place was a mess, but it's like the Ministry just called in a cleaning crew. All the files were away in the cabinets, chairs were tucked in, even my desk was clean. Now believe me, that's a feat!'

'So what should we do?' Ron asked nervously, looking at Harry and the others.

'We need to get to the Department of Mysteries' Topher insisted.

'And the Dark Lord knows' Snape spoke from his side of the table.

'He knows?' Harry asked, Snape rolling his eyes upwards, and Draco sighing in frustration.

'Honestly Potter, how you survived until now baffles me. Even I can tell that's a trap. The Dark Lord attacked the Ministry, and all of a sudden it's empty, just when you need to go to the Department of Mysteries? You Gryffindors can't be that dimwitted' Draco sneered.

'Oh, and what would you suggest Ferret?' Ron smirked, Draco standing up and his eyes growing wide at the name.

'Enough!' Tonks interrupted. Draco sat down, with Snape's hand pushing on his forearm, and Ron huffed. 'Draco's right, it has to be a trap. What are we going to do?'

'Couldn't we just Apparate into the Department of Mysteries?' Hermione asked, Aberforth shaking his old, grey head.

'No my dear, you cannot. You can only Apparate in the Atrium, it's part of the security' Aberforth voiced roughly.

'Wait a second' Harry said, looking at Topher and the others. 'How could Voldemort know about us needing to get into the Department of Mysteries?'

'Who knows Harry. Perhaps we were overheard sometime during our trip to Egypt' Topher offered.

'Or there's a spy in Hogwarts' Ron added grimly.

'Well, Percy was under an Imperious Curse. He could have eavesdropped on any number of conversations, and found out we were planning to go there' Hermione offered, Topher shaking his head.

'No, he couldn't have heard. We kept it quiet, and he was never even close to us when we were discussing it.'

'Right now it doesn't matter how Voldemort found out, just that he knows' Aberforth maintained, wiping his glasses.

Everyone stayed silent for a few moments, until Topher finally spoke up. 'Well, we need to get there, and time is of the essence. We'll have to Apparate into the Atrium, and make a run for it.'

'You realize you'll all be dead before you even make it to the lifts?' Snape asserted dolefully. Harry could understand even more-so the rest of the Order's reluctance to accepting Snape. He could at least act like he wanted to help them.

'It doesn't matter Snape, they need to get to the Department of Mysteries. If You-Know-Who knows they are coming, there's going to be an attack either way' Baldric declared.

'Potter, if you had any smarts, you would wait a week before barging into the Ministry. Even then you'd still get killed, although I wouldn't mind that much' Draco professed with a smirk.

'Well Malfoy, we can't wait a week, Hogwarts is surrounded. Voldemort's hide out was just outside Hogsmeade, and he's destroyed the town already. That's why we have to be quick, and that's why you two are coming with us' Harry explained evilly to Snape and Draco.

'I'm not coming with you Potter!' Draco laughed, looking at Snape for reassurance.

'You're under protection of the Order right now, and we can easily rescind that protection and give you over to You-Know-Who' Tonks informed them.

'Severus, we need your help if we are to pull this off. If you are indeed a member of the Order, then you will do us the pleasure of helping us. We will be returning to Hogwarts afterwards, and we need all Order members there to help with the coming attack' Remus put forward. Harry was a caught slightly off guard by Remus' politeness, but remembered that he was always like that, except with people he really hated, like Pettigrew.

Snape surveyed the group for a moment as Draco continued to look for support in not going, but Snape slowly nodded his head.

'I deplore situations such as these, but we must. If Hogwarts falls, then we wouldn't be safe here anyways' he added. Internally Harry rolled his eyes at Snape, still thinking of his own safety before anyone else like a true Slytherin.

Draco on the other hand was not willing to go so easily. 'No! I am not some house elf you order to do work! I am staying here, even if this place is a cesspool!'

Snape turned his head to say something, when Draco suddenly stood up and took out his wand. Topher, Remus, and Tonks all had their wands pointing at Draco almost instantly, and his silver eyes darted between the three wands pointed at his chest.

'Don't do this Draco, we're not making you come' Remus explained, Draco laughing.

'What a load of rubbish!'

'Draco' Topher stated, taking a step forward, 'you are either on our side helping us, or on his side. If you desert or betray us, believe me, you'll wish you were dead.' He moved his one hand slowly, and pulled out the parchment that he and Snape had signed earlier when they first arrived at Grimmauld.

'What, you think a piece of parchment will scare me?' Draco asked. Topher lowered his wand, and read the parchment aloud.

'I, Draco Malfoy, hereby assert my allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix. If by my own cause, I abandon, betray, desert, or leave any member or post of the Order of the Phoenix that contradicts orders that I have received, I will immediately be banished to Azkaban Prison without my wand, charged and convicted of treason. I will be locked in a high security cell, and await Dementors to come and carry out my sentence of death by means of a Dementor's Kiss. These acts will be enacted magically, and cannot be stopped once they have begun.

'This contract is binding, and will dissolve when the orders I have been given from the Order of the Phoenix are fulfilled, the Order of the Phoenix ceases to exist, or I die due to carrying out my orders. Signed, Draco Malfoy.' Topher looked up from the parchment, and smiled at Draco as he looked wide-eyed at him.

'I never signed that!' he argued.

'No, you did Draco. Now you are being ordered to come with us to aid Harry to get into the Department of Mysteries, and help us return to Hogwarts and defend the castle from the oncoming attack' Topher declared.

Malfoy looked around the room, his wand still held up, and he continued to look very angry, which Harry expected.

'Draco, you don't want to get your soul sucked out; it's not a pleasant experience' Aberforth put in, Draco looking at the old man with squinted eyes.

'Who is this old codger?' he asked rudely.

'I am Aberforth Dumbledore you whiny little twerp' Aberforth answered sternly, not pleased with Draco's tone. Harry was a bit shocked to see Aberforth get so upset, but then again, he was never that grand with the younger folk, let alone being called names by them to his face.

Draco continued to looked about, and Snape glanced down at the table for a moment, speaking tiredly. 'You stupid boy, you must choose a side. Those who try to play both sides wind up dead before anyone else; as even a poor Slytherin I'd expect you to know that. If you wish to face death, then go back to the Dark Lord. If you wish to live, you must come with Potter and the others to the Ministry, and back to Hogwarts. There is no middle road for your cowardly mind to travel.'

'I'd rather be a living coward than a dead idiot!' Malfoy boasted.

'Spoken like a true Malfoy. Just look where it landed your father' Snape retorted, the anger in Draco's eyes increasing tenfold with the mentioning of his father.

'Don't you speak of my father in such a foul tongue you half-blood slime!'

'Oh shut-up!' Harry shouted. It was getting to be too much to him. 'Here it is Malfoy: either you come with us and come back to Hogwarts and fight, or you stay here, and we burn down this house with you inside of it. Believe me, we'll make it so you can't get out, you'll burn to death, and this "cesspool" will be the last thing you ever know, along with Mrs. Black's annoying screams.'

Even Harry had to admit, he was stunned with his threat. He was threatening to kill Malfoy, and even though he had threatened him before, this time he was actually serious about it. If Malfoy would not help, then Harry would not just let him sit and do nothing while they fought a war.

Plus, Harry had a bit of a laugh at the fact that he had-in the course of less than one year-threatened to burn down the house twice. Sirius would be very proud he thought.

Everyone of course was shocked at Harry's threat, and looked to Draco, who still had his wand up—Remus, Tonks, and Topher all having their wands up still too. He looked about for a moment, somehow still contemplating, before dropping his hand to his side, and slumping back onto his chair.

'You're doing the right thing Draco' Remus assured, getting only a huff from Malfoy. Harry loved every moment of seeing Draco totally defeated, and surrounded by people who just wanted to point and laugh at him. He looked over at Ron, and smiled; Ron actually was laughing, and pointing, if only slightly. Harry imagined this was going into his memory bank, right next to seeing Draco as a ferret.

'Let's get going. We do have the invisibility cloaks, as well as a few other tricks they may not know about. But speed is a necessity' Kingsley told the group. They all nodded, and everyone stood up.

Everyone quietly made their way out of the kitchen, Malfoy getting pushed by Snape and Baldric. No one was really looking at each other as they moved forward in the empty house. Everyone knew the chances of this endeavor were low, but they had to try. Harry was more concerned with Ron and Hermione's well being over any of the others, but he realized the chances of everyone coming back alive was slim, let alone actually getting the Book—if indeed it was there.

Too many questions, doubts, and worries began swarming in Harry's mind about the whole trip now. Should they go, knowing it is a trap? What happens if they are attacked? What happens if the Book is not even there? What happens if someone is killed . . .

'Harry?' a voice called distantly. Harry turned to his right, and found Hermione looking up at him carefully.

'It'll be alright Harry, we'll all be alright. We'll find the door, you'll go in, find the Book, and we'll get out. Besides, we can all fight, thanks to you' she assured calmly. Harry had to admit, the way Hermione could read his mind like that made him question if she did know Legilimency, and just kept it from him for moments like this.

Harry let go of that thought however, and smiled briefly back. Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek as they exited the house, and the group made their way onto the lawn. The cool air moved through Harry's lungs as a shiver went down his spine, and as he exhaled, the mist of his breath hung in the air for a few moments before escaping upwards.

'So you two have your cloaks right?' Topher asked Harry and Ron. They both nodded, and showed them to the group.

'Alright. Harry, you and Hermione under your cloak, Ron under yours. Draco, you'll stand in the middle of us. We'll take it slow, but we need to get to the Department of Mysteries together' Remus explained. Everyone agreed—except Draco of course—and they took their places. Harry and Hermione moved close together, and Ron moved next to them. Topher, Baldric, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Aberforth and Snape all took positions around the students.

'So we will Apparate to the Atrium. Put the cloaks on now, and be careful' Kingsley advised to the group.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, who looked back with a worried smile, and they draped themselves under the cloaks. Hermione held on to Harry's hand tightly, and she leaned up and whispered in his ear as Kingsley talked to the other members quickly.

'We're going to make it through this Harry' she whispered, her breath circling into Harry's ear and making him tremble. Hermione pulled back so her nose grazed Harry's cheek, and Harry observed at her soft face, and kissed her. She returned the exchange heatedly, and he forgot the people surrounding them. It had been some time since they could loose themselves with each other. He wrapped his arms around her, and their fiery kiss pushed forward. That is, until both of them got a nudge from the side. They broke their longing kiss, and looked to see no one there.

'Honestly guys, do you have to do that now?' Ron's voice sounded. Harry and Hermione chuckled, and Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

'Alright, is everyone ready?' Baldric asked.

'Yes' Harry answered, leaning back and looking at the group.

'On three' Kingsley instructed. Harry looked at Hermione, and she smiled up at him. 'One . . . two . . . three!' and with a squeeze of his hand, Harry turned—as did Hermione and the others—and the siphoning and tube-like experience enveloped Harry.

His feet landed on the hard floor, and he looked around. He could not tell if anyone but Hermione was there—since she was still holding onto his hand. He wondered for a moment if they Apparated into a cupboard or wardrobe, when suddenly eight points of light appeared around them in the darkness.

Everyone made it there safe and sound, and the group took some moments to looked around the hall. They had, as they moved their wandlight around, Apparated just next to the Fountain of Magical Brethren. The statues shone dully in the white light from the wands, and as Kingsley and Baldric looked about, the others moved closer together.

'Was it dark like this when you came last?' Remus whispered as Kingsley returned, Baldric shortly afterwards.

'No, this is strange. All the lamps were still lit. Perhaps when we get to the levels, the lights will be on there' Kingsley suggested, his deep voicing echoing in the taciturn hall.

'Well, let's get going. Which way is it to the gates?' Topher asked, looking about into the darkness. It was like they were set on a plateau, surrounded by a dark, and infinitely deep expanse. Their wandlight died quickly in the darkness, as if something was wrapping around the group, and the air was bitter and cool.

'The gates should be this way, let's go' Baldric informed, starting to walking into the darkness. Everyone followed quickly, and Harry found out Ron was indeed there also under his cloak, since he bumped into Hermione as they walked. All their footsteps reverberated in the dark and empty chasm, and Harry had the distinct feeling like the group was in a vast cavern, with dark and menacing creatures watching them from the depths, waiting for someone to go astray from the group so they could snatch them up.

Pushing on the gates, the metal on metal of the hinges screamed against each other, and sounded through the hall. Harry knew already that if Death Eaters did not know before they were there, they did now. The group moved through quickly, and left them open for when they needed to leave.

Baldric lead the way as the group hastily walked towards the staircases. The lifts would make too much noise, and even if they were working, it would be too easy to attack the group as they came out.

The staircase, as Harry expected, was also black in its lighting. Everyone moved slowly down the stairs, and Harry and Hermione had to lift up the cloak in order not to trip over it.

All the walking by wandlight, somehow reminded Harry of times when the power would go out at Privet Drive. He remembered times when, at night, the power would go out, and Dudley would cry until millions of candles were lit. Harry always got one stubby candle at those times, but he remembered walking through the house with his one candle, much like tonight with his wand.

Coming out next to the lifts, Baldric, Kingsley, and Tonks moved forwards and kept watch of the dark, obsidian hallways as the group made their way to the door across from the lifts. It was still dark everywhere, and the group continued with their lit wands. Harry wondered why the Death Eaters were waiting, but he realized that pulling them deeper into the Ministry would make their escape harder.

Looking at the door, Remus glanced at the group—who looked at each other. 'Perhaps you should lead the way, I've never been here before' he admitted, looking at Topher.

'I think perhaps I should lead the way, along with our invisible friends who have been here before' Aberforth put forward. Remus nodded, and Harry and Hermione moved forward—feeling Ron was moving forward too when he bumped into Harry—or Harry bumped into him. Being under two different cloaks brought about numerous problems compared to just being under the same one.

Aberforth opened the door, and shone his wandlight down the plain stone corridor towards the end where another door stood. Once Harry, Hermione, and Ron moved in, Remus soon followed.

Tonks went next, but just as she passed the doorway, a purple bolt of light emanated from the darkness surrounding the guards outside, and slammed into the wall.

'RUN!' Kingsley yelled, as the hallway outside the lifts was suddenly thrown into darkness. Kingsley, Baldric, Snape, and Topher had to put out their Lumos spells out in order to defend themselves, and so doing, pushed their surroundings into shadows.

The commotion rendered with Aberforth and the others in the corridor, and they all turned—pushing Draco, who had followed them closely inside, out of the way. They heard a loud thud of a door being shut, and when Aberforth and the other's lights reached the end, they found their four companions panting, but present.

'What happened?' Harry asked, taking the cloak off and raising his wand to cast the light better. Remus and Tonks were helping them all stand up, and it seemed Kingsley had a terrible looking gash on his hand.

'Death Eaters were waiting in the shadows. Probably hoping to split us apart and confuse us. Weird thing is that they only shot one spell' Kingsley pointed out, trying to fix his hand with a spell. It worked well enough, though he still winced when he moved his thumb.

'Great, so we're going to die on the way out, unless we die in here' Draco voiced, everyone looking over at him malevolently.

'Can't we just send him to Azkaban anyways? I mean, who would mind that?' Ron inquired to Harry and Hermione, loud enough so everyone could hear.

'We have to keep going. Who knows what we'll meet in the next section' Topher stated. Baldric put a Locking Spell on the door to keep the Death Eaters on the outside, indeed, outside, and the group made their way towards the plain black door at the end or the corridor. The sight of the door reminded Harry of what happened two years prior to this visit, and the realization that the room where the Veil was, was close at hand.

'Let us hope there aren't too many surprises behind this door' Aberforth commented, reaching up with his wand and waving it in from the door. A blue V appeared on the black door, right about where a peep hole would go, and he went ahead and opened the door. Harry had never seen the V on the door before, he just remembered it being plain black.

Moving forward, Harry found the circular room as it was two years prior. It was lit by blue-flamed candles, which were bracketed along the walls between the doors, went completely around the room. Everything in the room was black, from the black marble floor which was reflective as the surface of the Black Lake, to the walls, and all the doors. There were twelve doors in total, black and without handles, and it seemed Hermione was also reminded of another problem they faced.

'Now we need to find which door is which' she declared, as the group moved in. Draco was coming in last, and just as he moved to close the door, Harry, Hermione, and Ron lunged forward to stop it before it closed fully.

'What are you—are you trying to kill me?!' Draco ranted as Harry and the others were getting up.

'Whenever you close one of the doors, the room revolves, and you can't figure which door is which. We have to mark the door before we close it, so we don't loose track' Hermione explained, taking her wand and putting a red X on the door.

'I'll be honest, I was trying to kill Malfoy' Ron admitted, getting a smirk from Draco.

'OK, let's do this' Harry asserted, taking the door, and closing it. It shut with a loud thud, and the room began to rumble. Being new to the experience, Tonks took hold of Remus' arm forcefully, as the others looked around worriedly. Draco was panicking beyond words, and Harry could see out of the corner of his eye Ron's smirk.

Then the candles on the walls began to move sideways, and the room started to revolve around quickly. The red X whipped around the group, clashing against the blue of the candles which imprinted a blue line in Harry's vision, before the room finally came to rest—the red X now next to Topher on the right side of the room.

'Well, that was dizzying' Tonks remarked. Everyone recovered their balance and eyesight, and looked about.

'So which one should we try?' Baldric questioned.

'Well, we need to eliminate the wrong ones, so it's just a matter of trying all of them until one doesn't open' Aberforth explained. He moved over to the door closest to him, and placing his wand on the door, it opened to reveal a dark room.

'There's one do-' Baldric said, before turning quickly.

All at once, numerous doors opened in the circular chamber, and black cloaked Death Eaters stormed the room and began shouting spells at the group members.

'STUPEFY!' Topher, Baldric, Remus, and Tonks yelled as the Death Eaters turned towards them.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' came from some of the Death Eaters not stunned, several bangs coming as the spells hitting the walls.

Harry dove to the ground with Hermione, thankful that she was still alive, but horror struck his mind as he saw what looked like a timbering tree falling to the ground. It was the lifeless form of one of their companions. The man's body crashed to the floor with a sickening thud—his hazel eyes still open, looking up at the ceiling. Harry had no time to fully understand what happened, as the Death Eaters continued to flood into the room.

Everyone in the group lunged for the nearest door as they continued to fire spells at the Death Eaters, and the Death Eaters pursued. Harry and Hermione dove through a door that Remus held open, and the situation was plunged into chaos. Remus quickly closed the door as a spell smashed into the doorframe, and the three of them turned to check if any Death Eaters were present in whatever room they were in. It appeared to be empty of other people, and Remus glanced at Harry.

'Did you . . . did you see . . .?' Remus tried to ask.

'Baldric is dead' Hermione said in a hushed voice, holding onto Harry's arm tightly, her other hand with her wand raised. Harry lost track of everyone else in the chaos, and he did not know whether anyone else was dead. Ron had gone out of view as he dove for the door, and Remus closed it before he could look back.

Remus looked down to the stone floor, and sniffed quietly. 'He was a good man.'

Harry had watched Baldric fall to the floor. He remembered the day they went strolling through Hogsmeade when he got the locket reinscribed, and when during the summer when they talked about Quidditch. Baldric was always talking about how great the Falmouth Falcons were, and Harry would miss that fun and energetic voice, even though he only knew the man for a short while. Harry would never forget how he saved Hermione from the imposter twin just after Christmas.

A pounding on the door brought the three of them back to the present, and they all moved farther into the room.

'Did either of you see anyone else fall?' Harry asked quietly.

'Aberforth and Kingsley made it through a door, and I think Kingsley was pulling Draco with him. I saw Topher stun some of the Death Eaters as Snape jumped through one of the doors' Remus told Harry and Hermione.

'What about Ron?' Harry asked worriedly. _Please Merlin, let Ron be alright. Let Ron be alive._

'Topher pushed him into a room before we jumped' Hermione reassured, Harry breathing a sigh of relief.

His relief was short lived however, as the pounding on the door increased, and the shouts of many Death Eaters resounded from the walls around the room. Looking ahead, Harry found they were in what Luna called two years before, the Planet Room. The dark room was—as they moved farther in—full of planets of different sizes, just floating in space.

The three of them kept to the edge, and just grazed past a beach-ball size Jupiter. They were trying to get to a side door that lead into another room, when the door blasted open, and Death Eaters came through, and looked about.

Remus and the others turned around quickly, and ran along the edge of the room towards the door on the other side. Several of the Death Eaters tried to fire spells at Harry and the others, but the spells would not fly through the groupings of planets. Hermione opened the door quickly, and Harry turned just as they moved into the next room to see some Death Eaters actually flipping upside down and floating as they tried to cut across the Planet Room—no doubt mixed up in the weightlessness.

'Harry, Hermione, Remus! Are you guys alright?' Topher asked as they shut the door. Harry—even in the worry and sadness of what happened already—smiled at Topher, seeing he was alright.

'We're fine. Some Death Eaters are in the last room. Where's-'

'Harry, Hermione!' Ron yelled from the other side of the room. Harry had never seen this room before, and it looked different than the others. Then again, all the rooms looked different.

It was a stone room, dark, but tinged in an blue glow that radiated from the ceiling, which was speckled with stars like the night sky. The room itself seemed to hum with a low tone, which calmed Harry even in the situation he and his friends were in.

'This room is beautiful' Hermione commented, as she stepped forward, and looked up at the stars above. Blue clouds moved slowly across the expanse, though they were transparent enough to let the starlight shine through.

'Are you alright Ron?' Harry asked as Ron approached, a gash visible on his chin.

'I'm alright. Took a bit of fall on the stone down there' he explained, pointing to a stone pillar that stood alone in what appeared to be the centre of the room. Remus, Topher, and Snape where securing the doorways into the room.

The mellowness of the room seemed to ease Harry's thoughts, pushing away the sadness for Baldric's death, and he became intrigued by the pillar in the centre. Walking towards it, Harry did not even take notice that the stone of the floor turned to green, dew soaked grass.

The pillar, which stood more like an obelisk, was made of a charcoal coloured stone, which was inlaid with strange symbols, some looking to Harry like stars and constellations.

Harry was finding himself even more fascinated by the obelisk, and found Ron and Hermione equally interested in it. Hermione was on the verge of running towards it, her eyes bright in the blue hue from the sky.

'What do you think it is?' she asked as they came closer, again not noticing the transition from grass to stone. The obelisk stood over ten feet high, and its tip, as Harry looked up at the majestic sky above, pointed directly at what appeared to be the brightest star.

'Who knows? It's so amazing though' Ron commented, looking up at it as well.

'Harry! Ron, Hermione! Get away from that!' a shout came from behind them. None of them turned around, but rather looked on reverently at the pillar. Harry glanced farther down towards the base of it, and found what appeared to be a hand-pad. The outline of a hand was imprinted into the stone, and Harry—the other two following—knelt down and looked at it curiously.

'Wonder if my hand is meant to fit on it?' Ron wondered. Harry looked at his friend with surprise.

'What do you mean your hand? If anything, my hand would fit in it' he asserted, Hermione snickering.

'That is clearly meant for a woman's hand. Here, let's see' she insisted, reaching her hand over. She was about to place it in the handprint, when Ron swatted her hand away.

'What do you think you're doing? Who said you could go first? I get to go first' he declared. Hermione looked infuriated with him, as did Harry.

'Who said you should go first? I'm the one who found the pillar!' Harry ranted, Ron extending his hand, but Harry swatting it away.

'What are you all about? You're just up in a knot because you know my hand will fit and yours won't. Upset that for once you'll be second best' Ron argued.

'Oh yeah, we'll see about that!' Harry barked, reaching his hand out towards the imprint. Just as his fingers grazed the edge, Ron jumped him, and Harry struggled to place his hand on the imprint. He had to prove he was the one meant for the pillar, and as he struggled with Ron, Hermione joined in; all three trying desperately to both fight off the others, and get their own hand into the imprint.

Just as the three of them seemed utterly tangled, they suddenly became frozen—their arms snapping to their sides, and their legs snapping together. They lay next to each other, and watched as Topher, Remus, and Snape walked over, and quickly levitated the three of them away from the pillar. Harry was screaming inside for the act, and conjured his non-verbal charm, and escaped the binding, falling to the ground with a dull thud.

'What was all that about?!' he yelled at the three men, getting up and wiping off some of the dew.

'Harry, that is the Imperium Pillar. It makes people think that it belongs to them, and they try to place their hand on the base. Instead of showing to be theirs, it sucks their life-force out, and kills them' Topher explained, Remus and Snape finally stopping with their levitation, and releasing the other two from the body-binds. They were just as upset as Harry was.

'I was about to show them-' Ron was shouting at the others.

'That pillar-' Hermione started.

'Would have killed you! We need to get back to the circle chamber, now!' Topher stated. Remus agreed, and the group started off towards another door, when a door behind them blew open, and spells began raining down on them.

'RUN!' Remus yelled, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced back at the pillar hopefully, and ran forward after a helpful push from Topher and Snape.

'CRUCIO!' came from one of the Death Eaters—a male—and it hit Remus right in the chest. Harry turned as he heard his father's friend's yells of agony, and he stopped running. He took his wand, and focused on the Death Eater who was holding the curse.

Thinking hard for a moment on the memory of the shack Uncle Vernon made the family go to when Hagrid came and delivered his first Hogwarts letter, he pointed his wand.

'Expello Per Sentia!' Harry yelled, and will a strange feeling—like a brain freeze from eating something like ice cream too quickly—the Death Eater vanished from his spot, and Remus recovered enough to get up and run.

'Good job Harry!' Topher exclaimed as Harry moved back with the others towards the door that Hermione and Ron reached. It was one that lead back to the circle chamber. Harry and the others ran through it quickly, and when they shut it, the circular chamber again rumbled, and revolved rapidly. The blue from the candles barreled around them, until finally the room settled, and locked back into place.

Turning around, Harry found Baldric's body had been vanished. Perhaps someone from the other group did it, or Death Eaters did, but the room was clear again, like it was when they first entered.

'Harry needs to get in the room, and we need to find the others. Here Harry, take my wand' Topher said, offering his wand. Harry was affronted with the suddenness of it all, but Topher was insistent.

'Harry, you must get into the room, and Mr. Follit was clear about it. I shall take great care of your wand, trust me' he insisted. Harry handed his own wand to Topher, and Harry took hold of Topher's bright tinted wand. It was lighter than his, but longer.

'Put your cloak on, and we will all leave the chamber. Aberforth told me that the room could only be opened when the opener was alone' Topher informed. Harry hated the idea of being alone in the chamber, since a group of Death Eaters could easily storm in on him. Plus, he still did not know which door was which. The X Hermione placed on the first door had long since vanished, and all the doors looked identical in their blackness.

'Go on Harry, it's why we came here' Hermione voiced. Harry looked at the others—even Snape—and nodded determinately. This moment was the one he had been waiting for, and he had to face it with his head held high.

'Alright, let's go. We'll find the others and fight off the Death Eaters as long as we can, so be quick Harry, but safe. Remember, you're looking for an old scroll, probably with a gold band around it' Topher reminded Harry. Harry nodded, and Remus smiled at him brightly.

'James, Lily, and Sirius would be proud Harry, I know I am. Be safe.'

Harry smiled at Remus, and Ron came over and gave a quick—but strong—hug, not saying any words. Finally, Hermione came up and kissed Harry quickly.

'I expect to see you back at Hogwarts Mr. Potter' she claimed, with a cute smile afterwards. Harry laughed, and pulled the cloak over himself.

Topher opened one of the doors, and looked inside to find a dark corridor. No spells came flying at him, so he ushered the others forward. Snape never said a word to Harry, but the look on his face was less of that than the usual smug grimace. Hermione waned in the doorway for a moment, looking into the room where Harry was still standing, before she disappeared behind view, and Topher was the last to leave.

'If you find the Book of Thoth Harry, do not use any magic from it, not yet. And do not lie about the wand, tell them who it belongs to.'

'Tell who?' Harry asked, but received no reply as Topher turned and closed the door. The room thundered again as the continuous wall began to move, and soon enough was swirling past Harry. The blue candles finally stopped moving, and the doors found their place again.

The quietness of the room was much like Harry's mind. He did not know what he was supposed to do. Should he randomly start checking doors?

Thinking that would have to be the solution, Harry took a step forward, but accidentally stood on the edge of his cloak. He retained his balance, but in the dance that followed, Topher's wand fell to the floor. It clattered loudly against the shimmering surface, and just as Harry picked it up—the tip dragged across the smooth surface, and drew a blue line that glimmered on the surface.

Wonder filled Harry, and he looked at the line questioningly. He had not seen a blue line on the floor before, though he never dropped his wand on the floor either.

Remembering back to when they first entered the circle chamber, Harry understood a connection, and took the wand, and drew another line to make a V on the floor.

The blue V sat for a moment, before the candles in the room flickered. Harry pondered what would happen next, but what occurred indeed surprised him.

A large, shimmering blue V appeared on the floor, and without any cracks, pops, or sounds whatsoever, twelve wizards appeared in the room, each standing in front of a door. Each one was wearing the same dark blue robes with the silver "V" on the right side of the chest like Harry remembered in Dumbledore's memory from the night his parents died.

'We know you are here' a man with a calm, but aged voice pronounced. Harry took off the invisibility cloak, and he looked at the wizards. Their faces were hard to make out in the dim blue light, but it was apparent that most—if not all of them—were much older than Harry; perhaps older than Aberforth.

'Your name boy, and what you're doing here' another voice said, this one not nearly as calm or content as the other that preceded it.

'My name is Harry Potter, and I am here to enter Room Number Nine to retrieve the Book of Thoth' Harry professed. One or two of the blue cloaked figures whispered to another, but most stayed routed in place.

'Your wand Mr. Potter' one ordered. Harry held Topher's wand in front of him, and it suddenly flew out of his hands to the wizard standing in front of the door directly ahead of Harry. A few tense moments passed, until the man in front of Harry finally spoke again.

'This is not your wand Mr. Potter.'

'I know, it belongs to Topher Terrwynebas' Harry explained. Harry was beginning to understand Topher's last remark.

'Torrin and Eleanor's son' a new voice said, Harry turning to see its originator.

Harry could see the wizards whispering to each other, however they did so at such a quiet level that Harry could not hear. Just as Harry was going to ask, the wizard in front who stood ahead of him took a step forward, and his face fell into the blue light.

He was indeed an old man, very old. The wrinkles on his face were numerous, and his cheeks were pot marked and worn like a man who has been through many battles--both physical and otherwise. His old and faded brown eyes protruded slightly, and his nose was prominent, and had a strange dent in the middle of it, like someone took a hammer and broke its normal straightness.

'Secure the chamber' the man ordered. The other wizards turned, took their wands, and pushed the tips into the doors. Nothing seemed to happen to Harry, but they turned back towards the chamber again after a moment.

'Harry Potter, we are the Chamber Members of the Veneforbis Guard. We have safeguarded this chamber and its rooms for centuries; protecting the wondrous and dangerous magic held within.

'As we have known, you are the Heir of Godric Gryffindor, and have come to fulfill your purpose. Know that your fate rests in your hands alone, and what you find in the Locked Room does not control you, but rather you control it.'

The Guards standing in front of the doors moved forward, and one by one came in front of Harry, and bowed their heads to him with their hands in front of their chests, and their wands between their hands. Each filed back in front of the doors they guarded, and waited for the old man to speak again.

He walked forward slowly—and with a limp as Harry noticed—and looked at Harry carefully. 'Be strong son. The world rests on what you find in that room, and how you use it. Be brave with your actions, and smart with your intentions.'

The old man stood to the side, and pointed his wand at the door he was at first guarding. A symbol in blue appeared on the door—that of a triangle superimposed by a circle—and he looked back at Harry, giving back Topher's wand.

'Go forth and meet your destiny Harry Potter. Please tell Topher his mother would be proud that he walked in this chamber, and aided you by his wand. Your friend who perished in this chamber, Baldric; his body has been returned to Hogwarts, so that he may receive the proper respects. Good luck to you Harry, and the wizarding world. _Post Tenebras, Lux._'

'_Post Tenebras, Lux_' the other Guards voiced solemnly in the blue lit chamber. The old Guard moved around so he was behind Harry, and Harry—with Topher's wand in his hand—stepped forward towards the door with the markings. Just as the other Guards had done, he placed the tip of Topher's wand on the door, and a loud and hollow thud occurred behind the door. It slowly opened to reveal a dark passage way, lit with more blue candles.

Harry looked back to the Guards, and found them standing their posts, looking at Harry. Harry turned, and with his head held high, and looked determinately down the corridor. He took his first step over the threshold, through the Locked Door, and into the passage way.

Mere steps in, the door closed with a deafening boom, and Harry looked forward to find the trickle of blue candles continue down a stone corridor. His shoes echoed on the stone floor, and his breathing seemed loud in the silent passage.

Continuing for a minute or so, Harry came upon a chamber at the end of the passage way. It was as dark as dark could be, but the moment he set a foot into the room, large pyres of flame erupted from cauldron-like pedestals, to reveal a small, stone chamber.

The four pyres were set in the corners, illuminating the entire room. The walls were covered in large slabs of sandstone, on which hieroglyphs, and other paintings and caricatures were imprinted. The pictures fascinated Harry as he looked about, and as he came to the middle of one of the walls, he stopped, and his eyes grew wide.

Here, a painting of snake eating its own tale in the form of a circle—an Oroborus—was portrayed. Harry looked over the painting carefully, but the runes, or whatever they were, he could not read. Inside the Oroborus was, what appeared to Harry, the symbol for a tablet or book.

Harry's interest was peaked, and he looked again to the walls to find out anything. As he looked about the room, he found something that escaped his vision at first.

In the middle of the chamber, a stone pedestal stood. No markings were present on the pedestal except for the same triangle with the circle, imprinted on each side near the top.

Moving towards it, he found the pedestal itself was on a raised platform. Taking a step on to the platform, a bright white light shone down from some unknown source onto the pedestal, showing what lay on top of it.

Harry's eyes grew wide, and he was absolutely amazed by the sight. Placed on top of the ancient pedestal was a scroll. The scroll was long, at least a foot wide, and was wrapped and held by a gold band. Moving closer, Harry examined the scroll carefully, however not touching it.

The scroll was made of parchment, or something close to it. It looked more like cloth than paper though. No writing was visible on it, although it seemed to be very worn.

The gold band, as Harry inspected it, was in fact a snake. Like the Oroborus, the snake was eating its own tail, tightly wound around the parchment, and keeping it in a roll. The snake itself was small, only about the width of Harry's middle finger. The skin was made of tiny scales, and its fangs were long and sharp.

Harry agreed with himself that this had to be the Book of Thoth. Topher said it would be a scroll, and this was the only scroll in the room.

He had to be careful though. This was stuff he knew nothing about, and problems could easily arise. Not having Topher or Hermione there did not help the situation.

He decided to take it slow. He took Topher's wand, and very carefully touched the tip to the scroll. The parchment simply depressed and came back up, like any regular paper. He wondered if it would have snapped in half since it was so old, but it was alright.

Harry then looked to the gold snake. He touched the end of the wand on the snake, and at first nothing happened.

Suddenly however, the gold snake unraveled itself, and it reared its head, and slithered at Harry. Harry tried to remove the wand, but the snake took hold of the wand, began coiling around the wand, moving closer to his hand. Harry panicked, and tried to let go of the wand, but the snake moved with such speed, its cold metalic body was already fully wound around the want, and was beginning to wind around his hand. The metal felt ice cold against Harry's skin, and while the snake began wrapping itself around his wrist, Harry was desperately trying to push the snake off his hand. His attempts were not working however, and soon the heavy, gold tube-like snake was coiling around his wrist, wrapping itself closer and closer together.

Harry's wrist was now covered by the snake and its many turns next to itself, and at the last moment, the snake's head reached across its own body, and devoured its own tail, ceasing to move. The snake solidified around his wrist like a bracelet, and Harry felt lightheaded all of a sudden. His mind flashed with images of Hermione, Ron, and other people, before slowing down, and relaxing.

Harry looked at the bracelet which was now bound to his wrist and lower forearm. The snake was wrapped tight around, enough to make it impossible to remove or squeeze his hand through. It was heavy, but not so much that it hindered his movement. Looking back at the pedestal, his eyes caught black scratches on the parchment scroll that only now appeared. Slowly picking it up, Harry unraveled a tiny amount or the scroll to see that writing, in English, had appeared on the parchment.

Numerous spells were written down, with their pronunciation, their effects, and even diagrams. It seemed as if the parchment itself read Harry's mind, and gave him spells he would need right away. One, Concedo Apparecum, would allow him and the others to Apparate from anywhere, to anywhere, regardless of security or boundaries, like the ones that do not allow Apparition in Hogwarts, or here in the Ministry.

Reading on, Harry found others that would be beneficial, and he picked up the scroll. The spotlight on the pedestal died instantly when Harry lifted it, and after he read one or two more spells, he rolled up the scroll, gave one last look at the chamber, and began running back up the corridor to get back to his companions--the gold Oroborus bracelet weighing down slightly on his right arm.

Meanwhile, as the snake was slithering up Harry's hand and forming the bracelet, outside the Locked Room Hermione suddenly became dizzy, and fell over while she and the others were walking through one of the rooms. Ron helped her up, and asked if she was alright, and she was, though she had a feeling something magical had enacted on her.

Little did she know a spell over four thousand years old had only just begun to take its effects.

**A/N - So, thoughts? We finally have Harry with the Book of Thoth, and the Oroborus Circlet. Things will, as you can see, lead to the inevitable in the next two or three chapters. Oh, I'm excited, aren't you? The BIG showdown that everyone's been waiting for:)**

**Please review though folks, and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks!**

**_Spell / Name Meanings:_**  
**Post Tenebras, Lux** - Latin: "After the darkness, light"  
**Concedo Apparecum** - Latin: concedo - to allow, grant, apparecum - a play on Apparate (Concedo Apparecum to allow or grant Apparition)


	30. The Book of Thoth

- CHAPTER THIRTY -

_**The Book of Thoth**_

Stepping out of the chamber with the golden circlet on his arm and the scroll in his hand, the pyres died, and the blue candles that lined the corridor snuffed out, as if a non-existent gust of wind carried off their flame. Harry was plunged into darkness and his nervousness increased tenfold. He cast a Lumos spell, but in the short interval of darkness, he could hear things moving around in the chamber—reminding him of the spiders from the Forbidden Forest.

Harry was very careful as he looked about, and examined the walls and floor around him. Things appeared to be alright, but the sound of tiny insects and slithering continued to come from all around him. His worry was already high enough for his friends outside the corridor; he turned towards the way out, and began walking out quickly.

The noises persisted, and he quickened his pace as heard the sound of stones moving and larger, more frightening things coming from the chamber behind him. He continually turned around to see if anything was there, but only the hissing and screeches of whatever was behind him persisted. That is, until what had to be the fifth time he was checking, he turned around and found what was chasing him.

Harry could see the outlines of his chasers, turned back quickly to run up the corridor, and screamed as he found long, curved fangs right in front of his face, dripping with spit.

'You're going to die!' the creature hissed, Harry refocusing to see it was a yellow snake, coming from a hole in the ceiling—its body curving around and coming at Harry's eye-sight.

The snake lunged at Harry, but Harry dodged the snake's deadly jaws, and ran up the corridor with his wand light guiding him. It was clear now that snakes, and other creatures were chasing him. Turning back, he regretted it instantly, seeing thousands of snakes of various sizes all climbing up the corridor and along the walls. Black insect-like creatures—no doubt spiders, scorpions, and a mix of other wonderful insects—were also in the mix, screeching all the while and causing the panic in Harry's mind to push him into franticness.

The door seemed to be miles away as Harry panted and continued running with all possible speed. The serpentine circlet glimmered gold in his wand light, and with one look at it he found his mind again flashing with thoughts and memories of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and other people he cared for deeply. Looking away from the bracelet, his heart leaped at the sight of the black, heavy door at the end.

Reaching the door, he turned and found the mass slithering in his light. He was forced to choose between keeping the light and being attacked or firing off spells, but being thrown into darkness.

The snakes would not wait for an answer, and Harry chose to fight.

'Aflatus!' he bellowed. The blue light of his Blasting Curse lit the corridor for a moment and his eyes grew wide as he saw thousands of snakes and other creatures—with many legs—down the corridor. He could not even tell if his Blasting Curse worked because of the darkness, so he continued to throw spells into the abyss of hissing, clicking, and slithering.

The curses were having some effect, but the sheer number of black, insect-like beings just pushed closer and closer together, while more and more snakes continued to slither forward with their fangs raised, and their voices hissing the word "die."

His back right against the wall, Harry was sweating and his voice growing rasp as he continued to volley curse after curse. He knew he could not keep this going. He tried focusing on the snakes and yelling in parseltongue to stop, but they continued ferociously.

Sending another spell off and hearing the creatures in the darkness hit the corridor walls, a sharp and stabbing pain struck Harry in the arm, and he screamed in anguish. Reaching over, he was horrified to find a snake biting into his arm, its fangs pressed deeply into his muscle and not letting go.

Not thinking over the pain, Harry took the snake and pulled its fangs out, throwing it in the direction of the corridor. The noise in the corridor grew to a sickening anthem, and Harry held onto his bleeding left arm preparing for the worst. He would not even make it out of the corridor, and be attacked by thousands of disgusting creatures in the darkness.

But the sounds of the slithering snakes and crawling insects quite suddenly stopped. Harry could feel, all around him, the presence of the creatures. Several scorpions were crawling across his shoes, and the feeling made him gag and tremble with the fear of not knowing what was going on.

Harry waited for a moment, wondering why they stopped their attack, and lit the corridor.

The snakes were gazing at the bracelet. It was now facing them since Harry was holding his still bleeding arm. Harry was petrified with fear as he found thousands of black eyes and slithering tongues looking at him, and the idea they were just waiting to kill him in the most awful way passed through his mind with sickening reality, all while he was trying to remain conscious.

Harry wondered why the snakes were staring at the bracelet, and moved it a little. The heads of the snakes moved with it, and very slowly, Harry moved the scroll to his eyes. He knew Topher said not to use the Book, but had Topher mentioned thousands of snakes and other things trying to kill him?

Unraveling the scroll slowly, hearing the slithers and whispers of the snakes, he found a clear sentence printed on the parchment.

_Banish them, add cunctus_

Harry had to think for a moment, since he could feel the slow acting venom of the snake in his blood, but it dawned on him what to do. Letting go of his arm, the blood now running down freely, he pointed his wand at the mass of terrifying snakes and creatures. Some of the snakes reared their heads and looked ready to strike.

'Expello Per Sentia Cunctus!' Harry shouted, thinking of the only place he felt all these creatures belonged—in the tomb in Egypt. The corridor went dark, and a wind funneled around him for a moment, then died down, and the corridor was quiet. He opened his eyes hesitantly, and cast a light.

All the creatures had vanished. Harry was careful to check every side of him a few times before he relaxed a bit, and checked his arm in the wand light. The cuts were deep and the loss of blood was making Harry feel even worse with the mix of the snake's venom.

The Banishing Spell worked easily for Harry, even in his mental state. He figured it had to be because of Topher's wand. It was not as powerful as his own, he could tell, but it seemed to let him perform more complicated magic with greater ease.

Putting Topher's wand tip to the door face, Harry expected the door to burst open, but it did not move.

Harry tried again and again, but nothing happened. He began to wonder if perhaps the way in was not the way out, but was not willing to go back into the chamber to find out. Time was limited, and the more he was on that side of the door, the more time Hermione, Ron, and the others had against all the Death Eaters.

Harry felt horrible about thinking of using the Book to help him again. He knew Topher said not to use any spells it may present, but how was he to get out? He tried the wand over and over again, and he tried using various spells—including a Blasting Curse—but the door remained. He tried pushing the door, pulling it, kicking it—nothing seemed to work.

After several stumbling paces about the corridor, his head beginning to pound and his eyesight beginning to dizzy with more and more severity, Harry concluded there was no way out but to use the Book. He hoped in only using one tiny spell, it would not cause much damage or worry with Topher. The first spell did not seem to cause much harm, and it was actually just an add on to one he already knew.

Taking a breath, he took the scroll, and slowly unraveled it. It already had writing on it, and Harry read it under the light from his wand.

_The way out is in front of you  
Glittering on your right, before your eyes,  
Be quick to use this route young Harry  
Before another friend dies._

Harry finished, and swore loudly with his rasp voice, which echoed down the chamber. 'Bloody riddles! I swear, if I see another one' he threatened to his surroundings. Perhaps the Book was listening and would not do that to him again.

But he used the advice given. He could not imagine many repercussions from reading a riddle. He had to read it over a few times before understanding it though.

'In front of me, but on my right?' he asked. He was facing ahead, but to his right was the wall. He began to wipe away the dust and cobwebs that covered the wall, but could not find anything shiny, and looking up made him feel so dizzy he almost fell over. He gave an angry sigh when he found nothing but blank rock face, but he paused for a moment when he reached higher.

'Glittering on my right' he whispered, lowering his arm and turning his wrist to see the Circlet reflect the wand light into his eyes of the snake.

Looking forward, he pushed the Circlet against the door, and the door sprang to life, opening towards him. He stood back, rolled up the Book of Thoth, and exited the corridor to find—to Harry's surprise—the Veneforbis Guard still there.

The door closed with a deafening thud, Harry turned back to the Veneforbis Guard to find them taking positions around the chamber. The old man, whom Harry now figured was the leader, walked up slowly, and bowed in front of Harry, while the other Guards turned inwards, and bowed as well. Harry was wondering why they were still there, but he resolved for the time to bow back, still clutching his bleeding arm. In the bow, he almost fell forwards onto the floor.

'Sn- . . . sn- . . . snakes' Harry panted, feeling like he would pass out. The old Guard took a step forward, and with a sweep of his wand the deep, gauging bite was sealed, feeling cool like it had been under an ice pack. He continued in giving Harry a goblet, which was full of a clear substance. Harry wondered for a moment, but was too tired to question it, and drank. It was just water.

'I thought you would have left' Harry remarked oddly, giving back the cup. His head was still light, but he felt a bit better. Harry's right arm was itchy, and he scratched it while the old Guard remained quiet. Having this bracelet device on his arm was something to get accustom to.

'We will help your escape from this level, but no further. You are now a part of what we are bound to protect, and we must see to your well being, but beyond these walls it is up to you, and your loved ones to protect the Book, and the Oroborus Circlet' the old Guard said. Harry took notice of the name, and let the other troubles wait a moment.

'So this will show me how to perform the Oroborus Light? The bracelet?' Harry asked, looking at it as it shone in the dull firelight of the chamber. The old man shook his head.

'No my boy, any magic you wish to perform will come from the Book. The Circlet will bind you to whatever magic you perform from the Book.'

'Bind me? What do you mean? I had to use magic inside-'

'It does not matter now, and I cannot say. We do not have the time; but young Mr. Terrwynebas may know. You must leave this place now, along with your companions. Call his companions to the Circle Chamber' the old man ordered to his other comrades. They all tapped their respective door with their wands, and stood back—their blue cloaks billowing slightly.

Harry wondered if it would work, but all of a sudden Remus, Kingsley, and Draco came through one door, Aberforth, Tonks and Ron through another, and finally Topher, Snape, and Hermione through another. They all closed their doors quickly, and where startled by all the old, blue cloaked Guards standing around Harry.

'How did we all- . . . Harry, did you- . . . ' Remus tried to ask as he looked about the room, his befuddlement clearly showing.

'The Guards summoned you all here. They're going to help us escape' Harry informed the group. The group of Harry's companions surveyed the Guards carefully while Topher took a step forward and looked at Harry seriously.

'Harry, did you get into-'

'Yes Topher, I got in, and I have the Book' Harry asserted, lifting up the parchment scroll.

'Harry, what's on your arm?' Hermione asked worriedly, her eyes fixed on the Circlet.

'All of you must leave now before it's too late. We will escort you out of this level' the head Guard told the group.

'There are Death Eaters everywhere, how will you old geezers help us? You'll probably just slow us down' Draco put in with his usual enthusiasm. Ron lifted his fist behind Draco, but luckily Tonks pulled it back down before he could strike.

'You're a Malfoy, aren't you? Kings of Whiners are easy to notice. We will get you to the lifts, but further we can not go. We must remain here and protect the other artifacts' the old Guard stated.

'That should work. Getting out of here I think was supposed to be the hardest part. If we can get to the Atrium, we can all Apparate back to Hogwarts without worry' Kingsley affirmed to the group.

'That's a long run though, even just from the lifts' Tonks admitted dejectedly.

'Harry, what is that on your arm? And are you sure you're alright' Hermione asked again as she came closer to him. She looked very worried at the bracelet, and also at his face. The loss of blood and stark terror of the dark corridor made Harry's face blanched, and his forehead drenched in a cold sweat.

'I'm alright, just a bit lightheaded. This is the seal that was around the Book, it latched on when I put Topher's wand on it. Oh, by the way' Harry exclaimed, taking a few steps towards Topher, 'here's your wand, worked like a dream.' Topher smiled, and returned Harry's wand to him.

'It was my job Harry, and besides, your wand was interesting to use. Quite a bit of spunk in it for sure' Topher quipped.

'Harry, is that affecting you?' Hermione questioned again, not daring to touch the bracelet.

'I'm alright Hermione, it was the snakes that wore me out' he assured, looking into her worried eyes.

'Snakes?' Hermione asked, Topher batting down before Harry could respond.

'We'll discuss it at Hogwarts. Right now, we have to leave. Are you alright to travel Harry?' Topher asked, Harry nodding. Hermione was still very concerned about it all, as was Ron and some of the others. Hermione looked at Harry, and he took hold of her hand and could feel it shaking.

'The Circle Chamber will not move now, so Death Eaters caught in the rooms will not be able to escape. Is everyone of your party here?' the old Guard asked as he surveyed the group.

'Where is Baldric?' Remus questioned quietly the old Guard, the death being reminded to everyone.

'His body was sent to Hogwarts, to be given respects' the old Guard informed. Harry and the others looked at each other with grim faces. Again, they had left the castle, and come back one short.

'Then we are all here Durward' Aberforth voiced to the old Guard.

'Thank you Aberforth, it is good to finally meet you here. I must apologize for my previous masters' choice about the rumour and such, though you do hope you understand their reasoning' the old Guard, whose name Harry now knew was Durward, said.

'I understood, though I was not pleased with their choice' Aberforth declared gruffly, as one of the Guards opened up one of the doors opposite Harry to reveal the corridor that led to the lifts.

'Well, at least I helped you a little in the early days, right?' Durward pointed out as several of the Guards moved into the corridor, followed by Tonks, and Kingsley. Luckily Aberforth just nodded without a word, and they could all focus on the task at hand.

As Harry, Hermione, Topher, and Durward brought up the rear of the group, the door to the Circle Chamber closed, and everyone was now in the corridor leading to the lifts.

'Did you know Eleanor Terrwynebas?' Topher asked Durward quietly. Harry could understand his asking, even at a time like this. The time was available, and it was not too often that you could meet someone who knew your parents. Harry remembered his inquisitiveness with Remus about his parents when they first met.

'Yes Topher, most of us knew your mother, and your father. They were wonderful people. Your mother was the first woman to Guard the Ninth Room.'

'You mean-'

'Yes' Durward continued, 'she guarded the room the Book of Thoth was in. We understood with her death that Voldemort was looking for what lay behind the Locked Door, as Grindelwald was trying before him. At the time, our reports had Voldemort looking for an object called the Sekhem Scepter however, not the Book of Thoth. We believe that Voldemort thought—and still thinks—that this scepter is in Room Number Nine.'

As the group reached the outer door, the Veneforbis Guard members performed an elaborate spell on the door, and opened it with ease. Remus and the others warned them frantically about the Death Eaters outside before they opened it, Draco almost shouting it before Snape slapped a Silencing Spell on him, but the Guards remained calm, and stepped outside.

'So Voldemort is after this Sekhem Scepter? Does he know about the Book?' Topher asked in succession as the group began walking out of the corridor under protection of the Veneforbis Guard. Harry was expecting to hear shouts and spells ricochet down the corridor, but instead heard nothing but a few shoes upon stone floor.

Durward stopped just a few feet from the exit, and turned to Topher, along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

'Yes, and probably yes. Such a powerful magical object, myth or not, would not be unknown to him. But do now worry yourselves with Voldemort's intentions, because you now have greater concerns.' Durward came over to Harry, and placed an old, wrinkled hand on his shoulder. 'Be careful young Potter with the Book of Thoth. With the magic it brings, the power, the visions; it can destroy you, and your loved ones. Use it wisely, and we shall see you again.'

'We have to go Harry' Remus voiced loudly from the other side of the doorway, Harry seeing the group all waiting in the lift, except for Hermione, Ron, and Topher, who were with Harry.

'Just remember young Harry; the Book does not work in straight lines, but circles. What you use from the Book, will be brought back upon you. An eye for an eye, a death for a death' Durward spoke gravely.

'Harry, we have to get back' Hermione insisted, pulling his left arm. Durward bowed once more, and Harry returned it quickly, with an extremely puzzled and frightened look on his face, before leaving out the doorway. As he, Hermione, and Ron moved across towards the lifts, Harry could see the dozens of Death Eaters along both sides. The Guards had some sort of semi-transparent blue barrier on both sides that was not allowing any of the Death Eaters to do anything but watch their prey slip by. Harry could imagine a lot of good uses a spell like that could have for Hogwarts.

'Do you remember what your mother told you?' Durward asked Topher, who was just leaving in the doorway.

'I never forgot, and if needed I will do so' Topher responded seriously. Durward gave a smile that tripled the lines on his old face, and bowed.

'Post Tenebras, Lux Topher Terrwynebas, Progeny of the Veneforbis Guard' Durward said to Topher, rising back up with a smile not unlike the ones Professor Dumbledore gave to Harry when saying something insightful. Topher, even from Harry's vantage point on the lift, was noticeably affected by the goodbye, looking at Durward for a moment before glancing down at the floor and taking a breath.

'Post Tenebras, Lux' Topher responded confidently, bowing to the Guard, and giving Durward one last look before walking to the lifts quickly.

'What was that about?' Ron asked, receiving a jab from Hermione. Even Harry knew not to ask so quickly.

'Not now, we still have the Atrium to handle. Once we are back at Hogwarts' Topher ordered to the group. The iron gates on the lift shut with a clang, and the lift began to move. Harry saw the Veneforbis Guard continuing their hold on the Death Eaters until the lift blocked his sight. If they had not stuck around, Harry and the others' escape just from that level would not have happened without injuries, and he was sure more deaths would have taken place.

Rising up, Hermione held on tight to Harry's left arm. Harry could feel her swaying a bit, and asked if she was alright. She did look a bit flushed, but everyone sort of did with all the running. Plus, Harry did not know exactly how long he was in the Room, and felt bad that he could have kept the group running around for a long while.

'I'm fine Harry, I was just worried about you. Does it hurt?' she asked, pointing to the Circlet. Hermione was always worried about unknown magical objects, ever since what happened with Ginny and Tom Riddle's Diary. The idea of there being a mysterious bracelet of unknown nature on Harry's arm did not inspire confidence.

'No, it's fine. Snake bite hurt more, but that old Guard fixed it, though it's still sore. Are you sure you're alright?' Harry asked again. Remembering Topher's voicing what could happen to loved ones with the Book, his worry was entirely focused on Hermione. It did not matter if they made it out of the Ministry, Hermione had to be alright.

Hermione reached up and gave Harry a kiss, and Harry relaxed for a moment, even with Draco's sounds of disgust about the exchange. Harry heard Ron say something along the lines of Draco wished he could be kissing Hermione, and a little scrap broke out on the packed, amber-lit lift. Harry and Hermione had to smile a bit at Ron, even in this situation, knowing he had been aching to have at Draco. The fight was short lived as Snape told both of them he would turn them both into frogs, and leave them for the Death Eaters if they kept it up. Harry had to wonder by the look on the sinister man's face who he would have more enjoyment turning into a frog: Ron or Draco.

'Level Eight: Atrium. Have a nice day' the lift voiced.

The grills for the lift opened, and Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, and Snape walked out with their wands raised with lights cast. They began to quietly move forward, but told the others to wait in the lift.

'Something is amiss' Aberforth exclaimed, Topher nodding.

'Really?' Draco questioned sarcastically, Harry seeing Ron's eyes bulging in anger.

'Even if we got past the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort should have lots of Death Eaters up here just in case. Something isn't adding up' Topher maintained, looking ahead at the others.

'You know, you people are the worst at trying to predict the Dark Lord, you know that?' Draco questioned to the others in the lift, Ron's temper visibly beginning to flare up again. 'No wonder we're not going to make it out of here alive. I should hav-'

Draco's voiced stopped, and Harry turned expecting to see him lying on the floor with Ron's fist print on his face, but Draco was gone, Topher's wand pointing at where he was a moment before.

'I swear' Topher admitted, 'that boy would not shut up, no wonder he thought we would die. Don't worry Hermione' he continued, seeing Hermione's look at his rash action 'I sent him back to Hogwarts, though he isn't in the best of places. The protection in the Forbidden Forest has been weakened the past few days, probably from Voldemort, so I should have placed him near Hagrid's Hut. I told Hagrid, because he warned me of Malfoy before we left, to be ready to snatch him up from the forest if he hears a girly scream. If Malfoy has a brain, he'll go with Hagrid and wait until we return.'

'Malfoy with a brain, ha! At least he's gone now' Ron praised, smiling for the first time on their trip. Harry looked ahead, and found Tonks walking back quickly.

'Come quickly, it's best if we stay together. Our wand-light dies quickly, so we can't tell who is out there. Just be careful' she advised. Aberforth stepped out first, then Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed, Topher coming last.

Walking past the old guard station, where Harry had to surrender his wand when he first came to the Ministry, they entered the vast emptiness of the Atrium, finding it even darker than before. In Harry's memory, it seemed that at least before there were the shadowy outlines of the walls, and one could only just see a few feet in front of oneself. Now however, it was perpetual darkness everywhere. The black hollow that surrounded the closely knit group seemed to be pressing in on them, as it trying to snuff out their collective wand light.

A scuffle from the darkness near Tonks made the group shift as they slowly walked. They were in a circle formation, trying to move closer to where they Apparation area was. They needed to get far enough away from the entrance that it would pose no problems, since they were sure the Death Eaters would have put spells to not allow Apparation.

Another noise came from the opposite side, and the group again shifted. Harry could hear and feel everyone's collective breaths as each noise came, knowing it was caused by someone—or something.

'Crucio!' came from the darkness near Ron, and the group turned suddenly.

'Protego!' Ron shouted, and the curse seemed to deflect enough to not cause him much pain.

'Expelliarmus!' Remus yelled, his spell flying into the darkness. The black surrounding was so deep, Harry lost sight of the spell before it even hit a wall. It seemed like it vanished in a cloud, and they heard an echo of its effect.

Hermione helped Ron up, along with Kingsley, and the darkness was back to silence, everyone's wands raised.

Harry's nerves were getting to him now, not being able to see the enemy, and having such darkness surrounding them. Reminders of the corridor came back to him, and he swore he could hear the slithering of snakes and the pattering of insects, and moving around his feet.

It seemed everyone felt the same way about the black surroundings, and tried to move quicker. In the darkness, it seemed the distance was ten times what it was when they first arrived. As they shuffled around, more scuffles could be heard coming from the darkness, coming in more directions. Just as Harry was sure they had found the Fountain of Magical Brethren, since his leg bumped into something, he turned to find the guard's desk. Everyone turned, and the group sighed collectively.

'We went in a circle?' Ron whispered.

'It must be the darkness. Com'on, we have to find our way out' Tonks insisted. The look on Ron's face was no doubt the same expression on Harry's. The Atrium had become a labyrinth of darkness and hidden enemies.

The group started out again, when suddenly another curse flew at the group.

'Aflatus!' came from the darkness, and Ron, Remus, and Tonks where thrown back into the others.

'Reducto!' came from a totally different angle, and blasted the floor that the group was just standing on. Bricks and tiles blasted up into the darkness, and the group tried desperately to gain control while the debris rained down on them from the darkness above.

'Impedimenta!' Topher yelled, taking his wand and slashing it through the air. Again the darkness hid any effect, so all the group could do is throw random spells into the darkness.

'Crucio!' came again from the dark, hitting Ron straight in the chest.

'NO!' Harry shouted as the curse ran through Ron, making him yell in agony while Remus and the others tried to fight back against the darkness and their hidden foes.

'Finite!' Hermione expounded, her wand pointing at Ron. Ron relaxed, and slowly got up with Harry and Hermione's help.

'Diffindo!' came from the darkness, and the spell hit Tonks right in the hand. She screamed, and Harry watched in horror as he saw her fall to the ground, trying to stop the bleeding. Her left hand had been completely severed.

Remus tried desperately to help out, but just as he knelt down to help, he himself was hit with a Body Bind Curse and fell over, hitting the stone ground hard.

All around them, spells were flying from the darkness and Topher, Kingsley, Aberforth, and Snape were trying to fight back and protect the group.

'We need to get out of here now!' Kingsley yelled back, dodging a curse that just misses Hermione.

'Avada Kedavra!' came loudly out from the darkness. The green light pushed through the darkness, and was heading directly at Harry.

Snape tackled Harry's legs and pushed him to the ground with him. The Killing Curse just missed the group, and flied through, and back into the darkness.

'Use the bloody Book Potter! We're all going to die unless you use it!' Snape ordered him with rage, as he got back up and continued firing blindly into the darkness.

'No Harry, don't use the-AHH!' Topher screamed, as a Cruciatus Curse pulsed through him and he fell over onto the floor. Hermione quickly lifted it, while Ron stood up and took his place.

'Stupefy!' Ron yelled, as Harry took the scroll, and unrolled it enough to see the writing. There were spells written, two of them. Hermione threw spells into the darkness with her wand, while her other hand was on Harry's forearm, and he raised his wand upwards.

'Caecus Columeni!' Harry read loudly. He suddenly felt the snake turn hot on his arm, but not to the point of burning. He kept his wand aloft, and could see a beautiful funnel of pure white light come out of the tip, and cascade all around the group, and through the darkness. The light was so strong, it overtook the darkness, and surrounded, wiping around and creating a solid wall, with a wind that funneled around in the centre. The spells ceased to enter the circle, from the outside and Topher and the others shielded their eyes as they turned inwards.

The spell was complete, and Harry lowered his wand. The light stayed, and everyone gathered themselves and turned to Harry. Hermione was looking even worse now, and Harry knew they had to get back to Hogwarts right away. Harry looked down, and went ahead with the second spell that was put on the parchment. It was the same one he read earlier.

'Concedo Apparecum' he charmed. Nothing appeared to happen, but Harry had this internal feeling that it would all work now. He could tell, somehow, that the group could Apparate directly to the Great Hall, or anywhere in Hogwarts.

'Apparate back to Hogwarts, right to the Defense Classroom' Harry ordered everyone above the roar of the wind. Remus and Kingsley had stopped Tonks' bleeding wrist, and she sadly carried her dismembered hand in the other hand along with her wand.

'Will it work? What about the barriers?' Kingsley asked loudly over the roar of the wind.

'It'll work, trust me!' Harry yelled back. Kingsley looked at Harry for a moment before nodding, and turned quickly, making a loud crack. Remus held on to Tonks tightly as she put her head on his shoulder, and the two of them together turned on the spot.

'Off we go, everyone Apparate!' Topher yelled. Harry looked and found the white walls around them beginning to fade. Hermione was still holding onto his forearm, and looking at her, Harry began panicking. Her face was pale, and her eyes were lulling. She looked like she was about to faint.

'Hermione?' he asked.

'Go Potter!' Snape yelled as their surroundings turned grey, like a morning fog.

Harry took a tight hold on Hermione, Ron helping him out, and the three of them turned just as Aberforth turned on the spot, along with Snape and Topher, heading back to Hogwarts.

In the Atrium meanwhile, the blinding light that had surrounded and incapacitated the numerous Death Eaters had died finally. The regular torch lights were brought back up, and the glowing light showed at least two dozen Death Eaters all around the area Harry and the others had just vacated, none of them injured.

'They escaped' a short female Death Eater told a tall and slender man with silver eyes. He furrowed his brow in frustration, and paced across the empty place in the centre, just near the Fountain of Magical Brethren. He took his hood off, showing his russet hair, and he gripped his wand tightly.

'REDUCTO!' he yelled. The wizard in the Fountain blasted into thousands of tiny pieces that rained down across the Atrium floor. He was fuming in rage at having lost the group.

'Lesath-' a Death Eater, a young woman, started.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' Lesath bellowed, killing the woman instantly. The green light enveloped her before she could even scream, and her body fell to the stone floor with a sickening thud. Lesath was still breathing tensely, and the others kept their distance.

He knew the Dark Lord would not forgive him for failing at this. Harry Potter escaped, and he saw the shining gold in his hand. He had the Sekhem Scepter.

--

Landing in the Defence Classroom, Harry grasped her quickly as Hermione passed out. She was covered in a cold sweat, and her face was pale, her lips loosing their usual warm pink colour. Harry did not even notice if everyone else made it, it did not matter at the moment. Keeping hold of her and Ron still helping, the two bolted out of the room with Hermione between them, heading directly to the Hospital Wing.

'Hermione? Hermione! Hermione, wake up!' Harry talked to her, as they moved through the halls.

'Make a hole! Move!' Ron yelled out at students as they went. The students quickly moved out of the way, and along the way Luna and Neville saw them, and started after.

'Ron, Harry, what happened? We saw you back on the map-' Neville asked as he tried to catch up.

Harry did not even hear Neville. His eyes never left Hermione's face as they moved through the various passageways and stairwells. He was so entirely focused on her, he did not even notice the change in the Oroborus Circlet.

'My goodness, don't tell me the attack has begun!' Madam Pomfrey said in mild hysterics. Harry and Ron placed Hermione on one of the beds carefully, and Harry took hold of her hand, still looking her over.

'Mr. Potter, please, I need to look at her' Madam Pomfrey told him. Harry, with the help of Ron's hand on his shoulder, moved back and let the school nurse examine Hermione. Neville and Luna had come in a few moments after Harry and Ron. Luna had given Ron a hug once they lay Hermione down, and Neville was still trying to understand what happened.

'So that was what you went for?' Neville asked, pointing to circlet on Harry's arm.

'Yeah' Harry answered abstractly, still looking at Hermione. _Merlin, let her be alright._

This was the thing he wanted to avoid, and the worse thing that could happen. He promised himself months ago to keep Hermione out of harms way, and now look what happened. He knew it had something to do with the Book, there was no other answer.

Those implications of having the Book that they worried about months before were now at the forefront of Harry's mind. He had to figure out what was going on, and he needed to find out how to keep Hermione safe—and more importantly—alive. If what Durward said was true, Harry would not end Hermione's life to end Voldemort's. If it had to be that, it was not worth it.

'Harry? Harry, she'll . . . she'll be alright, you'll see' Neville encouraged. Ron and Luna had come closer, and were looking on at Hermione and Harry.

Harry was watching every move Madam Pomfrey was making; every wave of her wand, every "hmm" and every pause. He just wanted her to turn around and say she was resting, but he knew it was not something that simple. Harry had used magic from the Book, and what the old Guard told him was coming true: it was coming back on him.

Coming in through the doors, Remus and Kingsley brought in Tonks, who was still holding on to her hand. Harry did not even question how he and Ron had made it to the Hospital Wing first, but even if he did, it did not matter. Tonks was alright, though in some pain. Madam Pomfrey was starting towards her, but Tonks put up her still attached hand and shook her head.

'Take care of Hermione first, I'm alright' she insisted. Madam Pomfrey looked at her for a moment, but nodded, and turned back to Hermione. Harry mouthed thank you to Tonks, and she nodded, a tear escaping as she glanced at Hermione on her bed on the other side of the Wing.

After stooping over her a few more tense moments, Madam Pomfrey turned around and walked over to Harry, Neville, Ron, and Luna.

'My dear, I'm not sure what has come over her, but I will keep working on her. It appears to be Dark Magic affecting her, but I don't know enough about it.'

Harry looked at Ron, and he nodded, giving Luna a quick kiss and running out of the Wing.

'Use the cloak!' Harry yelled after him.

'Where is he going?' Luna asked.

'Getting someone who knows enough about the Dark Arts' Harry answered darkly. Madam Pomfrey went ahead and tended to Tonks, reattaching her hand. It looked like it was more painful to have it reattached than severed, but Tonks was tough and worked through it. Remus was right there next to her, holding her other hand while she squeezed hard against the pain. Harry in the mean time walked back to Hermione, and held her hand—which was horrifyingly cool to the touch—and looked over her with extreme precision.

He could not believe it was happening. All the time he had wasted not thinking of what could happen to Hermione over this, and now she was here. Harry could give the world to be the one on the bed dying, and Hermione watching over him.

Looking at a shine of silver, Harry reached over and held Hermione's locket, which she had never taken off since Christmas. It still had the inscription, but no pictures yet. Hermione had mentioned they would have to go and get some for it after things settled.

It was with this memory that tears threatened Harry's eyes. He could not loose Hermione, he couldn't. He had to find some other way aside from the Book. He was now regretting even trying to find the Book, and felt like taking the bracelet and tearing it off, just to make sure Hermione would be safe. Voldemort could have the castle, he could have Britain—but death could not take Hermione. It couldn't.

'Harry, what's going on?' Neville asked, looking right at him.

'We had to go to the Department of Mysteries. I had to go and get this scroll, and the bracelet locked onto my arm' Harry informed quickly. He did not want to get into the entire story, since it would take too long.

'So what happened to Hermione?' Luna asked quietly. Harry saw she was as worried, since Hermione was probably very close to a best friend for Luna, after Ginny.

'It's the bracelet, it's making her sick. If I don't get it off soon, she might-'

Harry could not say it.

Ron came back in panting heavily. He stooped to gain his breath, but nodded to Harry quickly before he could ask. Harry moved around and closed the doors to the Hospital Wing, and locked them with a charm.

'Mr. Potter, what are you-'

'Madam Pomfrey' Harry interrupted, 'I need you not to get worried over who is in the room.'

'Well I'm not, so why-SNAPE!' she shrieked, taking her wand up and pointing it at the greasy haired man who had just appeared from under an invisibility cloak.

'Poppy, he is on our side! Put your wand down and listen' Remus insisted. Harry had never seen Madam Pomfrey look so on guard with someone, she looked fierce with rage against this man whom a few years before she looked to for help.

Harry came up and placed his hand on her arm, and her head jerked towards Harry. She glanced at Snape again, and back at Remus, before lowering her wand.

'If you hurt her-' she warned with such anger in her voice Harry never thought she could possess.

Snape nodded shortly as he always did in his smug way, moved towards Hermione without a word, and Harry's worry began to rise again. Having the fate of Hermione in Snape's hands was not something Harry would have even pictured in his nightmares.

Walking over next to her, Harry watched Snape closely. He ran his wand over her from her head to her toe and back again. Harry looked at her face and found it peaceful in her sleep, but the reality of her condition pushed through how she looked.

'I think she's under a Necolentus Curse.'

'What is that?' Harry asked.

'She's dying, if I'm correct.'

'You don't know?' Harry questioned heatedly.

'Well Potter, I have never encountered one before, but it is clear she is dying' Snape pointed out.

'Can't you do anything?' Ron asked, coming up with Luna and Neville.

Snape stood up, and was in thought for several moments. The time being wasted did not make Harry any less tense.

'Well, can you?!' Harry yelled. Luna jumped at his outburst, but Snape merely glanced at Hermione again, and then at Harry.

'I may be able to revive her for a time, but the Curse will continue to work against her. You need to take that bracelet off' Snape informed.

'How do you know it's the bracelet?' Remus asked.

'Because a Necolentus Curse is only caused by magical objects that could be used for dark purposes. If what I heard is correct about this scroll, it is most definitely old, and most definitely cursed. You've gotten yourself into another mess Potter, and you need to take that bracelet off, or Miss Granger will die.'

'You said you could revive her, do it!' Harry ordered. Snape did not give a smug expression or quip, rather he took the cloak, threw it over himself, and went out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry was in a mix of anger and worry over everything. He looked at Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley.

'I'm sorry Harry, but we have to see what's been happening. We'll go and tell Minerva about what's happened, and what happened to Baldric. We'll all come by as soon as possible' Tonks insisted, looking at Hermione and again her eyes glistening. Harry nodded slowly, and she continued in giving Harry a hug. Her hair had turned so pale, the pink was almost a light rose colour.

'Be strong Harry, for Hermione. We'll all pull through this' Remus insisted with confidence. He clapped Harry in the shoulder, closest to what Harry would think a father would do, and Harry looked at the old Marauder and nodded. Kingsley and Harry just looked at each other for a moment in silent understanding, and nodded to each other. As the three of them were leaving, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and numerous other students came into the Hospital Wing, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie.

'Oh Ronny dear, thank Merlin!' Mrs. Weasley expounded, giving her son a massive hug. Mr. Weasley just looked at Harry, and gave him a hug, which Harry embraced warmly.

Mrs. Weasley was going to come and hug Harry, but then she saw Hermione on the bed, and her face fell quickly. Hermione was surrounded by over a dozen people.

'How . . . how is-' Ginny tried to ask.

'We don't know. Snape has gone to get something that might help' Harry answered.

'Snape! Why is that traitor here?' Seamus asked angrily.

'He's on our side' Ron told everyone. Harry was expecting everyone to question it, but they all stayed quiet.

'What's been happening here?' Ron asked. Harry had forgotten about the impending attack on Hogwarts, with all his worry focused on the person in front of him.

'Nothing. They have the town, but haven't moved in. Oh, they found Draco Malfoy screaming through the Forbidden Forest with about twenty centaurs on his tail. He's being kept in one of the classrooms in the Dungeons right now under guard' Charlie told everyone.

'Why didn't they attack?' Harry asked quietly.

'We don't know. We thought it might have been because of our extra people' Bill told Harry.

'What extra people?' Harry asked. Bill pointed to the window, and Harry begrudgingly walked over and looked out at the Black Lake. The Sun was on the verge of rising, and it was only when he saw how it was early morning and that they had been at the Ministry all night, that Harry's drowsiness became apparent. He could still focus enough to see what Bill was motioning to.

'The Durmstrang Ship?' Harry asked, several people nodding.

'After they had a service for Viktor, they came to help. Their High Master told Professor McGonagall that if one of their own is killed, it is up to the entire school to avenge them. They got here late last night after you bunch left' George told Harry and the others.

'We've been going over the rotations with the Guard on the floors. The Durmstrang students know a bunch of different spells, so we mixed them all in with the Guard groups. Everyone is ready, and with two minutes notice, everyone will be in place' Neville informed Harry. Harry walked over to Neville, and pat him on the shoulder.

'That's great Neville, it really is. I'm so glad you've been helping out' Harry admitted, glancing again at Hermione.

'It's like Hermione said, we're doing it for Hogwarts' Neville said, Harry smiling slightly at being reminded of Hermione's rant in the Room of Requirement.

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened again, and a few moments later, Snape appeared after taking off the Invisibility Cloak. Harry could see everyone reaching for their wands, and many of them looking vengeful, but Snape disregarded their reactions and went straight to Hermione. For once, Harry was approving of Snape's harshness.

He took a silvery-blue, luminescent potion, and gave it to Hermione. Everyone held their breath for a moment as Hermione's chest continued to rise and fall slowly. Then she took a quick breath, and her eyes fluttered open. She remained lying down, and Harry, along with Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and most of everyone else, rushed to the side of the bed.

'Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?' Harry asked anxiously. Hermione closed her eyes tiredly, nodded, and Harry's heart was lightened beyond belief. Hermione was still there, he hadn't lost her. Harry made a quick decision, and told her of it.

'Hermione, I'm going to get this bracelet off, and bring the Book back. It has to be the Book that's doing this, and I won't-'

'No' she whispered, everyone leaning in closely to hear her. 'Find the Light Harry, you have to find the Light.'

'But Hermione . . . you could- . . . you could- die' Harry muttered darkly. She lifted her hand with great difficulty it seemed, and took hold of Harry's hand.

'If you don't, then we all die. Find it Harry, I'll be alright.'

'Is she awake? Everyone shoo!' Madam Pomfrey ordered. The group moved out of the way, and everyone except Harry gave the school nurse room.

'Mr. Potter, please, I need to ask her some questions, and she needs her rest' Madam Pomfrey told him, compassionately, but still with some force. Harry looked at Hermione once more, and she smiled up at him brightly.

'I'll be fine Harry, go' she insisted again. Harry gave her a kiss, letting it sit for a moment, then got up and let Madam Pomfrey talk to her. They spoke in whispers, and when Madam Pomfrey left, Hermione was fast asleep.

'I need everyone out. One person can stay with her, but that is it' Madam Pomfrey informed. Mrs. Weasley was elected to stay first, and accepted, since she was planning on helping out with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing any way.

'Besides, I can make sure Percy is alright too' she explained, motioning towards the other end of the ward, where a head of stringy red hair was visible. He was still pale, but Mrs. Weasley explained he was getting better. The times he was awake, they found out he had been under and Imperious for a long while. He thought Moody put it on him back in Harry's fourth year, but it was actually Barty Crouch Jr.

Most of the students left the Hospital Wing and went back to their dormitories, or to breakfast. Meals were being taken in the Room of Requirement, since it could be made identical to the Great Hall, and everyone knew where it was.

'She'll be alright mate. Com'on, I need some food. Not point in fighting a war on an empty stomach' Ron reasoned as he, Harry, Ginny, and Luna walked away from the Hospital Wing. Harry was doing better now that Hermione was at least conscious, and he chuckled at Ron's comment. He could always be trusted on to think about his stomach first.

'What about the bracelet?' Harry questioned, looking down and his eyes growing. 'Hey, it changed colour.'

It had indeed changed colour—well, shade to be precise. The old snake had dulled as if from age, and was now a dark golden shade. It worried him, but since he did not know what it could mean, he could only assume the worst.

'Just put your cloak over it' Ron suggested, starting up the steps to Gryffindor Tower. 'I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement!' he boasted, turning the corner.

'Don't worry Harry, Hermione will pull through' Ginny insisted, giving a smile to Harry, and a hug. He embraced her warmly, and was thankful she was there as a friend for him. She too left, and Harry was left walking with Luna. The way to Ravenclaw Tower went by the East Tower, so they went together.

'You know, some bracelets mean things. My father once went to a Muggle shop, and they had something called a "Friendship bracelet". Quite an odd thing to find, but he got me two. I'm guessing it's one of those strange Muggle traditions were you give one to your friend, and it sort of reserves you.'

'Uh huh' Harry answered. Harry wondered as they walked through the halls with the morning sunlight shining through, if Luna had a book on how to randomly mention the oddest things.

'I'm going to give my other bracelet to Hermione, she's a good friend' Luna added. Harry smiled at her, seeing she was wearing what appeared to be asparagus earrings. They parted near the library, and Harry went ahead to the empty East Tower. Evander was quite heartbroken to hear Hermione was not doing well, but as always, was optimistic about the outcome.

'Oh don't worry Harry m'boy, she'll pull through. Trust me, she'll be back here telling me about your strange habits in no time!'

'Strange habits?' Harry asked accusingly, Evander's eyes darting from side to side.

'Oh, it's nothing. Password?' he asked quickly. Harry was too tired to question it, and went ahead, changed and got his cloak on—which had the Guard's silver shield with the imprinted "H" on his shoulder—and went to the Room of Requirement. He wanted to sleep, and he knew sooner or later he would fall asleep while walking, but he managed to get to the Room, talking to a few students along the way about what was going on.

Getting to the Room, Harry entered, to see the Great Hall, with its four house tables. Something was different though, and it took a few moments of scanning to find Ron to realize it. Ron was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

'Harry, over here!' he shouted. A few students noticed him, and waved or said hello, and Harry quickly walked over to Ron. A few people asked about Hermione, but he reassured them, since he did not want people worried about her as much as he was.

'Ron, why are you at the Ravenclaw table?' Harry asked. It was when he got there that he realized that people of all houses were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and all the others. All the houses were mixed up, and no table was devoted to a specific house.

'Something the DA cooked up Harry. All the students—sorry, Guardians—all the Guardians are sitting with their groups, and all the groups are made up of different houses' Ron explained.

'Yeah Harry' Ernie Macmillan chimed in, who was sitting across from Ron, 'we thought mixing them all up would help. Some of the Slytherins gave us some trouble-'

'Hey, not all of us; we're not all that immature' Daphne Greengrass asserted.

'But everyone seems to be getting along alright' Ernie maintained.

Harry was quite inspired by this co-mingling of houses. It was so strange to see Slytherins sitting next to Hufflepuffs, yet there it was. He sat down next to Ron, and had some food, though it did not sit well due to the lack of sleep he was experiencing. Harry actually found some of the Slytherins around him decent, though sometimes rude or excessively arrogant or sarcastic.

After finishing quickly, Harry decided he had to get sleep. He was still debating about the Book, since he knew what could happen and did not feel ready to make such a huge decision that could result in harm to Hermione. After eating, he decided the least he could do was get some sleep, and then decide.

Harry talked to some of the Professors before going however. Professor McGonagall told Harry that Baldric was returned safe and sound, and that he would be buried after all the chaos. She was still trying to get the Minister to listen to her, but he would not take it. The only thing she really knew was that they had no idea why the attack hadn't happened yet.

Hagrid told Harry about Malfoy. Evidently, he had shown up in the Forbidden Forest as Topher mentioned, and went about screaming for his life. Hagrid was able to get him however—even though he confessed to Harry he would have been happy to hear the centaurs stopping his screams—and he was, as Harry already knew, in the dungeons. Allowing Malfoy out was not yet totally agreeable, so for the time, he would stay to the side.

Topher was not there for breakfast, but Harry assumed he had been smart and went right to bed. Tonks was sitting with the staff as well, and told Harry that Kingsley had Ministry business to do, and Remus was busy in the dungeons. Harry hoped he was not picked to watch Malfoy.

Getting back to the East Tower, Harry took his robe off, and sat down in front of the quiet fire while the sunlight moved through the windows. It felt like ages since he had sat in the chair, and the quietness of the room reminded him again of Hermione. He looked at the bracelet, and began trying desperately to get it off, but of course it would not budge.

Looking to the ceiling, he sighed, and decided he should get some sleep. He wanted to make sure of one thing however.

'Dobby?' Harry asked the room, and with a crack, the small house-elf appeared.

'Oh yes Harry Potter! I is sorry to hears about your missies, as is the other elves' Dobby professed.

'Thank you Dobby. Have the house elves worked out how they will be helping the students?' Harry asked tiredly, rubbing his already messy hair.

'Oh yeses sir! Dobby has been a good house elf, and has told all the other elves what theys should do! Help tell messages, bring the sick masters to the Crosses Wing, and helps the masters!'

Harry smiled at Dobby, and got up from his chair. 'Good work Dobby. I have one more job, if you're willing. It's just for you, and I don't want you telling anyone else.' Dobby's eyes grew wider and wider as Harry spoke.

'Oh Harry Potter can trust Dobby! Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter!'

'Can you, without being seen, come get me, regardless of where I am, if something happens to Hermione. If she gets worse, or better, I want to know.'

'Harry Potter can count on Dobby!' Dobby expounded proudly. Harry bid him good-day, and the enthusiastic house elf left with a crack. Harry was just about to start up his stairs when the portrait opened, and Harry—thinking for habit's sake it was Hermione—looked to see a very tired Topher coming up.

'What's wrong Topher?' Harry asked, his eyes lulling.

'You need to find out how to make the Oroborus Light, you need to read the Book Harry' Topher insisted. Harry sighed in a mixture of frustration and tiredness.

'I need to think whether or not I should do this Topher. Hermione could die if I use it. Maybe there's another way-'

'There is no other way Harry!' Topher argued. 'I know you are tired, but this is no time to be taking nap! Voldemort is right outside the bloody gates, you need to know how to do this magic, and you need to know now! Baldric did not die so you could just sit on the Book!'

'Oh, so now I'm responsible for him too, just like Viktor!' Harry yelled. There were so many things going on, and he was so tired and frustrated with everything and all the pressure of being the savior for everyone; being responsible for everyone and everything.

'No Harry, you're not-'

'Oh no, I am Topher! I'm responsible for all the deaths! For my parents, for Sirius, for Dumbledore, for Viktor, for Baldric, and if I use this Book, then I'll be killing Hermione!' Harry shouted in rage.

'You don't know it will kill Hermione!' Topher spat back, but that did not help.

'You heard those bloody skeletons, the worst thing will come to happen, and for me, that's Hermione dying!'

'How do you know it's not Voldemort taking over everything?' Topher asked.

'I don't know!' Harry screamed back, turning and walking away from Topher. All he wanted was to go to sleep and decide later, and yet Topher would not let him.

Harry walked over and slumped himself into his chair again, and he could hear Topher walking up. Why did he have to have all these decisions to make? Why is it him that had to work out the Guard, get the Book, fight Voldemort?

'Harry' Topher started cautiously, 'I'm trying to help.'

'Yeah, well, you're not helping' Harry retorted bluntly. Topher took a breath for a moment, then sat down in Hermione's chair.

'If you don't use that Book, Hogwarts will be destroyed, and you along with it Harry. What will be the point of having a clear conscious when you're dead, along with all your friends and loved ones—including Hermione.'

Harry put his head in his hands—feeling the cold metal of the bracelet against his ear—and he leaned over.

'I don't want to loose her' Harry whispered to himself.

'And you won't Harry. The Kas told us that you could possibly save yourself and Hermione from such a fate.'

'But we don't know how!' Harry professed, tears now falling from his eyes over all the pressure and torment ripping at him.

Topher stood, and walked over next to Harry. 'I'll make a deal with you Harry: you read the book and learn how to use the Oroborus Light, and I will make sure Hermione lives.'

He waited for a moment to let Harry think, and he extended his hand. Harry realized that whether he used the Book or not, Hermione would die. It was a heart-wrenching reality, but Topher's promise to make sure Hermione lived struck something with Harry.

Topher had given and told Harry everything he asked for in the past year. Harry had no idea what the Book of Thoth was, or what the ancient magic could be, yet here he was, with the Book in his hands, and the magic just a read away. Topher had delivered on everything he said he would, and Harry remembered to what he said when he asked what he was there for: to help him in any way he could.

Harry stood up and realized he had to do this. Something told him that Topher would do everything he could to keep Hermione alive, and part of him pleaded for it to come true. Harry needed this Oroborus Light to defeat Voldemort. If Harry did not have it, he knew he could die.

Harry wiped his eyes, and looked Topher straight into his pale green eyes. 'If you promise to keep her alive' he said, giving a sniff, 'then I'll read the Book.'

Topher took a step forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'I won't let her die Harry, you have my word. You won't see me anywhere but the Hospital Wing the whole time. I'll protect it from Death Eaters, and keep Hermione alive. I promise Harry, more than I've promised anything else.'

Harry looked down and nodded, and the two men embraced in a hug. Topher was no longer a professor to Harry, and in a sense, he really never was. Topher had become a true friend, and had helped Harry so much. Harry actually owed Topher for making him admit he loved Hermione.

'Thank you Topher' Harry expressed heartily. The two men retracted, and chuckled.

'We're not done yet Harry. Voldemort still has to attack, the Ministry is still being stupid, and we have that Malfoy boy in the dungeons.'

'Is Remus guarding him? Tonks told me Remus had to go to the dungeons' Harry maintained. Topher shook his head.

'No, it's a Full Moon tomorrow night, so he had to get ready for- . . . what is it?' Topher asked. Harry's eyes grew wide when he heard this information.

'They'll attack tomorrow night. The Full Moon, Werewolves' Harry voiced grimly.

'If they attack tomorrow . . . you need to start reading that now Harry. I'll go tell the Order and professors about it, but I want to make sure the Book has the magic you need.'

Harry looked at the scroll in his hand, and Topher gave him an encouraging smile. Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and thought as hard as possible of the picture of the Oroborus, the characters he saw on the old scrolls, and what he wanted to do: to force Voldemort's own magic on him.

Harry unraveled the scroll, and hesitantly opened his eyes. Topher was watching his reaction, and Harry's face—when he saw what was written—fell almost instantly.

'What, what is it?' Topher asked, looking at the Book.

Harry's heart jumped and his fingers tingled when he opened his eyes and found the Oroborus in the middle of the page, with the red and blue figures on either side, but the rest of it instantly brought his thoughts to darkness.

'It's written in Runes!' Harry boasted.

'Runes? Do you know Ancient Runes?'

'No, do you?' Harry asked, Topher shaking his head.

'I'm terrible at it' Topher admitted, looking at the scroll for a second. 'Why would the Book give you the spell you want, in a way you can't read?' Topher asked, turning around and pacing about the common room.

'Maybe I'm supposed to learn Ancient Runes?' Harry proposed, Topher shaking his head.

'No, you need this tomorrow. No . . . no, it has to be-' Topher stopped suddenly, and turned to Harry.

'What?' Harry asked, Topher coming up quickly.

'Hermione.'

'What about her?' Harry asked, getting a bit nervous.

'She has to teach you it! No one can read this except for you. I look at it and see a blank scroll, but what if the person who gives you the power to use it, like the Kas said, can read it too? Why else would it give the spell to you in Runes!'

'So you're saying' Harry ventured, 'that the Book put it in Runes so that Hermione would have to read it?'

'Think about it' Topher said, some enthusiasm seeming to come in. He was proud he figured this out so quickly. 'If Hermione is sick from you using the magic, her teaching you the magic you want to know the most is amazingly ironic, and very circular.

'I'm telling you Harry, she has to teach it to you. She'll be awake in a while, I suggest you get some sleep. When she is awake, you have to get her to teach you the spell. We only have until tomorrow night. After that, it'll be too late.'

**A/N - Don't forget folks, please review!**

_**Spell / Name Meanings:**_  
**Expello Per Sentia Cunctus** - L. Expello Per Sentia: banish through thought, cunctus - L. all, all collectively (Expello Per Sentia Cunctus banish all through thought)  
**Durward** - Old English: door guard  
**Caesus Columeni** - L. caecus: to blind, co: with, lumen: light (Caesus Columeni To blind with light)  
**Necolentus Curse** - L. lentus: slow, slowly, neco: to kill, put to death (Necolentus Curse to put to death slowly curse)


	31. The Visions

**A/N - Alright folks, Chapter 31! This chapter started--and ended--very differently than I originally planned. The story will for sure have 35 chapters now. There were so many things to get done before what I planned for this chapter, it made itself into a chapter, and thus, here we are!**

**It's long, but that's to be expected with so much to happen. We get to hear a few more doors close on those "things to be answered in Book 7", so I hope you like my explanations of things.**

**And again folks, please review! We're oh-so close to 1000 reviews! And again, in case people are worried, I PROMISE, absolutely PROMISE this story will be done before Deathly Hallows comes out. I'll be bogging down in the next while and writing like crazy to get it done, and have you great people not waiting as long as you have been as of late.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

- CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE -

_**The Visions**_

The room was dark. Harry knew where he was though; the East Tower Common Room. He started walking into the room, and the hearth slowly lit into a fire, lighting the quiet tower, and the single object standing in the room.

The chairs, the couch, the desk; everything was gone, except for a tall, wardrobe-like object in the middle of the room. Harry could not make out exactly what it was, as the light from the hearth behind it contrasted too much with the object.

But as he came closer, he began to see it was not a wardrobe. He could see a reflection in the surface, as well as a frame, and some ancient writing along the top. Walking even closer, the reflection—he found—was not himself, but Hermione's. It was the Mirror of Erised.

Harry just looked at the Mirror in the silent room, and he smiled as Hermione smirked at him cutely, and seemed to beckon to someone out of the frame. Harry came into the reflection, smiling cheerfully, and seeming to be at an impossible state of joy—compared to the Harry that was looking at the Mirror. He gave Hermione a warm hug, and kissed her passionately, being suddenly interrupted by a pretty, young girl, who ran into them, and looked up expectantly.

The Harry in the reflection seemed to laugh, and pick the girl up, the real Harry noticing that the scar on the reflection's forehead was gone. The cute young girl—around four years of age—turned, and waved at the real Harry. Harry waved back, and returned a painful smile to the girl. She had dark brown hair, which was much smoother than Hermione's frizzled hair, and her eyes were bright hazel, full of energy and life.

Harry continued to watch the mirror in the dark room for a while, until the hearth suddenly extinguished, and the reflection turned black; replaced with a horrifying image. It was Hermione—her skin inhumanly pale—lying on a stone floor, which was strune with bricks and debris. The image in the mirror backed away from Hermione, and Harry saw she was in one of the hallways in Hogwarts, which was on fire. People were fleeing all around Hermione, as flashes of light moved through the hall, and people were hit with curses and spells. Students and Ministry wizards and witches were being killed, and black cloaked figures chased after the remainder, while the stone of the castle continued to fall all around the chaos. Harry swore he could hear the screams.

Harry gripped the edges of the mirror frame, and began shaking it violently, wishing the previous reflection to return. Hermione could not die, and Hogwarts couldn't fall. Hermione, Ron, his other friends, the students, the Houses, the castle; it was his world, he couldn't loose it.

_'The love that drives the power'_ came from a ghostly voice behind him. Harry turned quickly, enraged by the reflection, and did not flinch when he found a decayed, sand-coloured skeleton standing there, its black eye-sockets looking right at Harry.

'BRING HER BACK!' Harry yelled, turning to see the reflection was still of Hermione's lifeless body in the destroyed hallway.

_'It is what you fear the most, for whether you use the Book or not, that the same result will come to pass'_ the ka spoke, Harry understanding this was the woman ka from the tomb, but not really caring that much.

'SHE CAN'T DIE!' Harry screamed, walking closer to the skeleton angrily. It moved its boned arms, and its skeletal hand rose up to stop Harry before he could start dismantling it bone by bone.

_'There is only one way you can change the result, and it will lead back to here'_ another, smaller voice came, which when Harry turned found it came from the child ka, standing where the mirror was just a moment ago. The child skeleton was tiny, perhaps only reaching Harry's midsection.

_'When the world is lost, and the snake is broken'_ the woman ka added in its rasp voice.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN?' Harry shouted. The ka turned, and walked—rather quickly for a skeleton—out of the door, and Harry chased after it.

Harry came out the door, and found himself in the hallway outside the Defence classroom on the second floor. He was now in his robes, which were ripped and burned, and he looked around the area, finding no one. Everything looked dark, and the hallway was oddly unlit. Harry cast his wand light, and found the floor was strune with—of all things—bright coloured apples and various other fruits.

He started walking down the hallway, hoping to find the ka, when he came to a corner, and turned to find the Hospital Wing. The Hospital Wing, as Harry knew, was farther away from the Defence classroom, but when he turned to see the hallway with the classroom at the end, he found a different hall behind him.

'Harry, oh Harry, you have to come in' Mrs. Weasley said, Harry turning to see the plump woman there, looking very tired. Her hands were shaking as they found Harry's shoulders, and the two walked into the Hospital Wing.

The sight would be strange, but for Harry, it seemed normal, and he was not surprised. Dumbledore was there, standing near a window, looking out at the night sky. The moonlight was casting through the tall window, and made his beard sparkle just a bit, and gave him an ancient, stone like look.

Looking about, Harry found Ginny, crying profusely and sitting on a stool near an empty bed, Dobby, who was standing near the doors with Gryffindor's Sword slumped over his shoulder, and Hermione, lying on the hospital bed very still.

Harry could not explain why, but he went to Dumbledore first. He approached the old man near the window, but stopped as he turned slowly. Just as he faced Harry and looked at him over his half-moon spectacles, he took a somber step forward and suddenly turned into Luna.

'You know Harry, I like the friendship bracelet you gave Hermione. It's much better than mine' she said calmly, moving around Harry, and walking over to Hermione. Harry turned, wondering, and walked over to Hermione.

'You're too late' Ginny whimpered from her stool, her cheeks stained with tears.

Harry stared at Hermione, and his heart felt like it left his body as he saw her lying there motionless. Harry moved to grasp her hand, when his eyes were drawn to his arm.

The circlet, which he had not noticed until now, was cracked along the length of it. The snake itself was dark, almost black now. Harry looked at Hermione's arm, and found an outline—something close to an imprint or tattoo—of the circlet on it, marked in black.

Harry's eyes began to water, and as his tears fell while he gazed at Hermione's peaceful face, he closed his eyes. With those cheerful, and wonderful moments from his past with Hermione—the laughter, the kisses, the hugs—he began to cry as the memories passed through his mind. A crack, the sound of metal on metal, sounded, and Harry opened his eyes.

Looking down at his arm, he found the circlet had finished breaking, and was cracked right down the middle. A small droplet of water—one of Harry's tears—had fallen on the area that was still holding it together, and the bracelet had completely split.

His head swayed as the two pieces fell from his arm, and crashed to the stone floor with a loud and resonating clang. The black outline on Hermione's arm imprinted darkly, and Luna casually bent down, and picked up the two fragments of the circlet.

'Oh, it's broken, what a shame. Here you are' she said as if passing pumpkin juice at a dinner table, reaching over and giving Harry what was in her hands. Harry looked, and found—of all things—Topher's wand, and a live snake, which was slithering its tongue about, and looking at Harry.

'You're going to die!'

--

'What of the boy and the Scepter?'

'I- . . . I am not sure, my Lord' the man replied worriedly.

'Then become sure Wormtail, or I will feed you to Nagini' the Dark Lord responded harshly.

'Yes my Lord' the rat faced man answered quickly, bowing before the Dark Lord, and scurrying out of the chamber.

Turning around the corner, he walked down into the darkness. A few seconds passed, before a disheveled rat scampered across the antechamber, and started hopping up the steps towards the outer halls. The cave system was very extensive, and the number of Death Eaters swarming through the immense caves was growing every day. There were Death Eaters from all over, rallying behind the might and severity of the Dark Lord.

'I DON'T KNOW BELLA!' came from one of the corridors. The rat stopped, and sniffed the air before, looking around and moving out of the way before a rather large black boot, belonging to a big, black cloaked man, could crush him on the stone stair. The man did not even notice the rat, and continued upwards, stomping his feet along the way.

Whispering now came from a room at the end of the corridor, which had its door open slightly, and candle light creeping out along the edges. As the rat moved even closer, scurrying along the edge of the floor near the wall, he began to hear the whispers easier.

'How could they get away?' a woman asked disappointedly, the rat knowing it was Bellatrix.

'I do not know Bella, I think Potter was using the Scepter. Either that or Toph whipped up some of his stupid father's magic' the man replied.

'If Potter has the Scepter, the Dark Lord will not be pleased' Bella whispered with some sickening confidence.

'How am I to regain the Dark Lord's trust?' the man asked. Bellatrix laughed harshly.

'"Trust?" Do you think the Dark Lord ever did, or would trust you with anything? Lesath, I am the Dark Lord's most trusted, and that is all you need to understand.'

Rustling and footsteps sounded, coming towards the door. 'I know about Potter's girl' Lesath spoke suddenly, the footsteps halting.

'Oh do you?' Bellatrix asked unconvinced of his statement.

'Oh yes, and _I_ plan on becoming the Dark Lord's most trusted, when I find the girl, and bring the Dark Lord her dead body, along with a destroyed Harry Potter.'

Bellatrix laughed harshly again at this. 'And what of your friend?'

'HE IS NOT MY FRIEND!' Lesath raged suddenly. 'AND HE WILL DIE AT MY WAND LIKE HIS FATHER.'

'Yes' Bellatrix reminisced, 'his mother was quite an interesting death to bring about, but a pleasure as always. Tell me then, how do you plan on doing this all by yourself?'

'Do you think I will tell you my plans?' Lesath asked incredulously.

'I think you want to tell me, to boast, thinking a young scamp as yourself can outwit the Dark Lord's favourite.'

There was a pause for a few moments, and the rat moved closer to hear the details.

'Firstly, I plan on using this' Lesath said, the rat hearing something like metal on metal, or metal on glass. 'Second, I know a hidden passage into Hogwarts, and plan on using it. Once I am inside, it will be easy to find the Mudblood, and Potter. I will have both of them for the Dark Lord before you have even made it to the Great Hall.' Lesath sounded very pleased with himself, and the rat moved even closer, so it could peer inside, hoping to see what made that first sound.

'It is no concern to me how you waste your time Lesath' Bellatrix replied, the rat seeing Lesath put something away in his cloak. 'I will have Hogwarts burning to the ground, and Potter dead at the Dark Lord's feet before you have even begun this childish plan. As for the Mudblood, Fenrir has plans for her, and if you have a brain in that half-blood head, I would leave him to it. Now go to the Dark Lord and tell him of yet another of your failures. Perhaps he may save you the embarrassment, and kill you before you mess up again.'

The sound of footsteps again filled the air, and the rat scurried as quickly as he could down the hallway, turning around the corner and back down towards the antechamber, to inform the Dark Lord that Lesath had returned.

Meanwhile, Bella opened the door, and saw a familiar rat's tail and silver paw whipping around the corner, and she smirked as she started off, a concerned and angry Lesath behind her.

--

'HARRY POTTER SIR!'

'HARRY POTTER SIR! Mr. Harry Potter must wake up!'

Harry bolted up, and raised his wand, pointing it down at what was making the noise. He found two grey, boney hands held up in defence. The last thing he remembered was seeing a snake in his hand, telling him he was going to die.

'Please Harry Potter sir, it is only Dobby!' the house elf announced, moving his hands to show his large tennis-ball like eyes. Harry took a moment to realize he was in his room, and that the Mirror, Hermione, the snake—it was all a dream.

'I'm sorry Dobby. What's wrong, has the attack begun, what time is it—wait—is Hermione alright?'

'Pleases Harry Potter sir, he is asking too many questions at once for Dobby!' Harry took a breath, and moved over on his bed—since he had fallen asleep on top with his cloak still on.

'Is Hermione alright?' Harry asked Dobby, looking at him. Harry's heart was stopped as he waited, but luckily Dobby nodded, and he relaxed a bit. He had been gripping the side of the bed with his hands, and did not notice how hard he was until after he looked down to take a breath to relax.

'Harry Potter's misses is awake sir! Harry Potter asked Dobby to come and get him when his Misses woke up!'

'Hermione's awake!' Harry yelled, Dobby nodding happily. Harry jumped up from his bed, and made for the door.

'Harry Potter sir! Coming with Dobby is much faster than sir running!'

Harry turned at the door, agreed, and walked back, taking hold of Dobby's knobby hand.

'Just don't misaim' Harry advised.

'Dobby would never, especially with Harry Potter!' he answered, giving a smile that made Harry cringe, seeing all his crooked and broken teeth. Dobby gave a snap of his fingers, and the two disappeared.

With a crack—frightening the bulk of students and other people in the Hospital Wing—Harry and Dobby appeared. The process of moving with Dobby was a lot like Apparating, but mixed with what looked like Flooing. While being pushed from all sides by the same siphoning, he could see various rooms, hallways, and other places in Hogwarts flashing before him in rapid succession.

'Merlin! You scared us to death Mr. Potter' Madam Pomfrey accosted.

'Where's Hermione?' Harry asked urgently.

'I'm here Harry' came from behind Madam Pomfrey. The school nurse moved, and Harry beamed at Hermione, who was still lying on the hospital bed, but was currently propped up by several pillows. Her voice was a bit raspy, but Harry was just relieved to see her awake and—more importantly—alive. The dream was still very much fresh in his mind.

Harry quickly bound over, and gave her a kiss, which she embraced slowly. He kissed her on the forehead afterwards, and smiled at her. She grinned back, but motioned with her eyes next to Harry. Dobby had followed him, waiting to hear if things were alright.

'Always looking out for the elves, aren't you?' Harry stated, Hermione nodding happily, though again, slowly.

'Thank you Dobby, you can go back to . . . well, whatever you were doing' Harry told Dobby.

'Oh thank you Harry Potter sir! Dobby is very pleased to see Harry Potter's misses is doing well!' the house elf said, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone again.

'How are you feeling?' Harry asked Hermione, after pulling up a stool and taking hold of her hands. She was purposely moving around the bracelet so she was not touching it.

'I'm alright. Madam Pomfrey gave me some potions that are helping, but I'm still pretty weak. What's the news on Voldemort? And how is the Book coming along, did you find the spell?' Harry looked down for a moment, and decided the good news should come first. Well, the better news at least; neither piece of information was in fact "good news".

'Topher believes Voldemort's going to attack tomorrow night, when there's a full moon.'

'Werewolves' Hermione whispered with tinge of fear.

'I know, we didn't really talk about them to the Guard, but I'm going to ask the professors to help tonight. Otherwise, things are going alright. The Durmstrang ship returned, and their school came to help, for Viktor's death' Harry informed, keeping the last part quiet. Hermione was still fairly affected by his death.

'That's . . . that's good Harry. Viktor I think would have wanted that. What about the Book? Have you looked at it?' she pressed, knowing he was avoiding it.

'Topher talked me into looking at it' Harry started, looking away.

'And?' Hermione insisted.

'Well, here, let me show you' Harry said quietly, taking the scroll out of his pocket, where he had put it before falling asleep, and unraveling it. The runes were still printed on it with black writing, and he turned it towards Hermione.

She took hold of it very carefully, and put it down on her lap. She scanned it over a few times, and then looked at Harry.

'Why is it in runes? You don't know how to read runes, unless you've been holding out on me' she said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

'No, I can't read the bloody thing' Harry professed bluntly. 'Topher thinks it's in runes so only you can read it.'

'But you're the one who has to read it.'

'Topher thinks-' Harry hesitated, Hermione noticing, and placing her hand on his. 'Topher thinks you have to teach the spell to me.' Hermione, of course, asked why.

'Something about you making it possible to see the writing, but this is the spell I want to use, and you get sick from it, I can't remember it all. Basically, you have to teach me a spell that'll get you sicker.'

Hermione waited for a moment, looking over the Book again, before nodding. 'I understand. It is very ironic for me to teach you the spell you want the most, when I get sick from you using the magic. The idea of me teaching you the magic that could kill me-'

'It will not kill you Hermione; you're not going to die' Harry declared forcefully, leaning forward and looking at her intensely.

'Harry, you have to understand tha-'

'No,' Harry interrupted, 'I do understand. You are not dying, and that is that. I will use the Book, but you are not going to die, alright? Topher is going to find a way to keep you here, and we'll pull through this.'

Harry was almost pleading with Hermione, and himself, to believe what he was saying. He knew it was such a long shot, and so many things could go wrong, or not work out, but he had to keep hoping. Somehow, part of him believed that if Hermione believed in it all, so would he.

She glanced down again at the scroll, and then at Harry once more. She looked down at her lap, moving one of her hands to wipe a tear, and nodded.

'Why is it I always think we're going to die?' she asked, more tears spilling. Harry moved closer, but made sure to keep the bracelet far enough away from her that it didn't concern her.

'Well, be happy that for once you've been wrong a lot in that department' Harry quipped, Hermione letting out some chuckles, and Harry's heart filling up with energy at the sound of her laugh. The last few days had been such an ordeal, it was wonderful to know she could still do it.

'I can be happy for that' she said, smiling, and laughing a bit again before a bout of coughs took hold. Harry held on to her, and her coughing slowly subsided, and she smiled again at Harry.

'I have to read this for a bit to decipher and translate it into English. Could you ask someone to get my Ancient Runes book for me in my room?' Harry called for Winky, who was still doing splendidly thanks to Dobby, and she gladly went and got Hermione's book which—when Harry took hold of it—weighed at least ten pounds.

'It'll take a little while Harry. I'll stay up and translate it, but you should go and see how the Guard is doing, and talk to Professor Dumbledore. There's a lot to do in the next day.'

Harry agreed, though he wished he could just stay there and watch her read. There was something calming about seeing her totally enveloped in her reading, even if it was a spell to destroy the most deadly wizard in the last half-century.

'Alright. I'll be back in two hours. Just don't go anywhere on me' Harry insisted. Hermione lowered the scroll for a moment, and leaned over to Harry.

'Unfortunately Mr. Potter' she maintained with some attitude, 'I couldn't go anywhere even if I wanted to. And believe me, I want to. The idea of sitting this all out in the Hospital Wing, I feel like a damsel in distress or something. It's so repulsive.'

Harry gave her a kiss, and could hear Madam Pomfrey muttering a few beds away.

'Uch, kids these days . . . this is not a make-out house!'

Both Hermione and Harry smiled and finished the kiss, and Harry stood up. 'You're no damsel, so don't worry.'

He received a pillow to the side of the head for that, and walked out of the Hospital Wing, looking back to see Hermione smiling at him, and opening up her Runes book.

Walking up towards the Headmistress' Office, Harry could see it was already mid-afternoon. The sunlight did not make it through the dark grey clouds in the sky, and looking out, he could see that Hogsmeade was still burning, and parts of the Forbidden Forest were on fire. The centaurs would not be happy with that.

'Harry!' came from a hallway, and Harry turned to see Ron running towards him.

'Ron, what's the matter?' Harry asked as Ron finally reached him and caught his breath for a moment.

'How's . . . Hermione?' he asked as he stood up from his bent position.

'She's alright mate. She's looking at the scroll right now.'

'She is? I thought you-'

'It's a long story' Harry responded.

'Neville and a few other of the DA are making a meeting tonight in the Room. Word about the attack tomorrow night spread pretty quickly' Ron stated. The Room of Requirement had been such a local hub of activity the past few days, it had now just been short formed to "The Room". The idea it used to be a secret was now long over.

'Thank Merlin for Neville' Harry commented, as they continued up towards the Headmistress' Office.

'Who'd have thought you'd say that someday' Ron mentioned, the two smiling, though both were very nervous.

'How are you Ron?' Harry asked after a few silent moments. Ron had been fairly quiet about all that had been happening in the last few weeks. Harry sometimes forgot this was his entire world, and his entire family was now in Hogwarts.

Ron took a few moments to think, and gave a smile to Harry. 'I'm alright Harry. At least Mum and Dad are here, and even that git Percy, though I guess now I can't blame him for saying all those things, and giving us so much grief about his git-faced reports.'

Harry felt that having the Weasleys here was a good thing. If even one of them was not there, it would create a lot of worry within the family. At least if things turned dark, they would all be together to face it.

'And how's George making out?' Harry asked. He still worried about how Fred's death was affecting him, since he could not imagine loosing your twin. It would be like loosing half yourself.

'He's working hard Harry, he really is. You should see what he has in store for the Death Eaters when they come in. Just stand clear of some of the stairwells, that's all I'll say for now. He's going to tell the Guard tonight what he's done. He was boasting about a newer creation called a "Rush'n'Flush," something like a big toilet or something.'

The two continued to talk about how each other were doing as they their way to the Headmistress' Office. Harry told Ron about the Book, and how Hermione was doing, as well as parts of his dream. Ron, like Harry, had no idea what the dream could mean exactly, but Harry expected that, since he did not know too.

Ron, Harry knew, was very worried about everything. He had already lost one brother, and the idea of possibly loosing more family, maybe even his Mum or Dad, was something that Harry too worried about. He and Luna were sticking close to each other a lot, and she had worries of her own too. The last time she heard from her father was weeks ago, and the letter had told her he was leaving the house, but did not say where to.

Once the two best friends made it to the Headmistress' Office, they entered and found the Order there, along with some Ministry officials. Luckily, Scrimgeour was not there.

'Hello Mr. Potter. Professor Terrwynebas has mentioned your concern about tomorrow night being a full moon, and we are all agreed it is most likely that it will be then that You Know Who will attack. Some members of the Ministry' Professor McGonagall said, looking about to some gruff looking wizards and witches, 'feel the Minister is not doing the proper job. The Minister has placed wizards all along the ground level, and around the castle, but has left the Forbidden Forrest open, thinking the centaurs will defend it for him. So, these chaps have come to help us, with Arthur leading them.' At this, Mr. Weasley so aptly waved at Harry, Ron trying to hide himself from the embarrassment.

The meeting itself was kept short, but most of it glossed over Harry. He knew his job, and most of the others knew theirs. It was just a matter of making sure everyone did what they were meant to. Harry had no idea how Voldemort would get into the castle, let alone where they would meet, but it would happen sometime, that he knew.

During the meeting, his mind was totally focused on Hermione however. How would Topher find a way to keep her alive from something so old, a spell no one had—it seemed—ever broken? When the meeting finished, Harry noticed Topher was busy talking to Snape, but Professor McGonagall stopped Harry from talking to them, asking him for a word alone.

'How is Hermione?' she asked, sitting down behind her desk and looking at Harry.

'She's alright for now. Madam Pomfrey isn't sure how she's sick, or if she's getting better or worse' Harry admitted.

'I must tell you Potter, I have had many students and staff asking if she is alright. Word travels fast these days of injuries and the likes. I want you to ask Miss Granger, if she could—with Madam Pomfrey's permission—come to dinner in the Room tonight. It would do the students well to see their Head Girl up and about, even if she is in her state.'

'She'll be there' Harry asserted. Professor McGonagall smiled at this, and Harry looked around for a moment.

'Professor, where did all the portraits go?' Harry asked, finally inquiring as to the lack of listening paintings. All the frames were empty, and he noticed a while ago, but neglected to ask as more important events were on his mind.

'Oh' Professor McGonagall acknowledged, looking up at the empty frames, 'they left a little time ago, to go to their other portraits to be safer. If you wish to talk to Professor Dumbledore, he may hear you if you call him.'

At that, the tired Headmistress stood, and walked out of her office, knowing full well Harry intended on speaking to Dumbledore. Harry heard the door click shut, and stood from his chair, the leather squeaking a bit in the hallowed room. Harry's footsteps almost echoed in the chamber as he walked around the desk, and in front of Dumbledore's empty frame.

'Professor?' Harry called quietly. 'Professor Dumbledore, are you there?'

Harry waited, and called a couple more times, but the former Headmaster did not show.

Just as Harry turned, and began his way out of the office quietly, a wonderfully familiar voice spoke from behind him.

'You wonder why I saw socks, don't you?'

Harry turned, and smiled at the silver bearded, half-moon bespectacled man in the portrait.

'Sorry?' Harry asked.

'Why socks? Why of all the things I could have seen in the Mirror of Erised, did I see socks?' Dumbledore questioned again. Harry of course reached the portrait, still with no idea why he would ask such a question, and Dumbledore smiled in his oh-so Dumbledore manner.

'Some people enjoy simplicity in life Harry. For some, it's enjoying one's work, like Mr. Ollivander and his wands. He gets very little for his wands, but it's the craft of making them he enjoys. For others it may be raising children, like Molly Weasley. Did you ever wonder why she never decided to work? She loves her children so deeply, she wanted to be there for every step, every fall, and every cry.

'For me, socks would have done me wonders. A book—something people seemed to think I never had an excess of—a silvery gadget, a new robe; they were all pleasant gifts, but really did nothing to make my life better.'

'And socks would?' Harry questioned, lowering his glance, wondering if Dumbledore had lost some marbles on his trips to his other portraits.

'They did for Dobby. Socks have many benefits, and alas, my feet always wished for a lovely pair of socks. Too much walking for such a long time I'm afraid.'

'So why didn't you get some yourself?' Harry asked. He could not believe he was having a conversation about socks on the day before the castle would be attacked. There were so many other things Dumbledore could be telling Harry—more important things for sure—yet here they were, discussing socks.

'There's something in having something given to you, that makes that something more important Harry. When someone gives you something, it is for some reason, and it's in that reason that you find solace. You gave the sock to Dobby, to free him from Lucius' oppression. It was in your reason for giving the sock to him that he loved it—and loves you—so much. He knows you did not give it to him just as a passing gift, but rather because you thought he was above being just a house elf, and being under that treatment.'

'Alright' Harry responded, 'but why are you telling me this?'

'You must understand Harry that many times, it is not just what is being given to you, but the reason why they are giving it to you, that makes it worth something special, and gives it deeper meaning.'

'Topher told you about Hermione and the Book, didn't he?' Harry assessed. Dumbledore nodded shortly, and Harry gave an angry sigh.

'You don't like that he told me? He is trying to help, and he came to ask how he may come about saving her from the curse that is upon her.' Harry realized that it made sense, but he still disliked how Dumbledore knew of things before Harry told him. It seemed to always be happening.

'Hermione giving you the magic you need, may just be what is needed for the spell to work. She is giving this to you because she loves you, and it is in that, that the spell will work.'

'I already told Hermione to translate the scroll for me' Harry informed abruptly. For once, Dumbledore was actually behind in his knowledge of things. It made Harry feel a little better.

Dumbledore waited for a moment, then smiled. 'That is good to hear Harry. I will admit, I thought you would have been more stubborn about the whole ordeal, putting your trust that Hermione will make it with Topher and the old magic. Topher will find a way to save her, just keep hope Harry. Know that Hermione giving you the Light, she believes you will live, and she will too. It is much the same as the magic your mother gave to you.' At this, Harry's confusion moved up to another level.

'What does my mother have to do with this?' Harry inquired.

'It relates to when she died saving you. Her love for you was so strong, she was willing to die for you, and it was in this that you were given this wonderful magic that is part of your very being.'

'But Hermione can't die!' Harry said, rather loudly. He was starting to feel everyone was expecting her to die. Even she herself said she thought she would die.

'I know Harry' Dumbledore replied calmly, 'I know. But the fact that she is willing to die to save you from your own death, is the exact power you need for this Oroborus Light to work.'

'But that's not the same as my mother. She had the choice to die or not, Hermione doesn't.' At this, Dumbledore squinted his eyes for a moment in thought.

'She did have the choice, yes, but there is a reason why she had that choice to begin with. Didn't you ever wonder why Voldemort killed your father, but gave your mother the choice?'

Again, Harry was surprised that he was talking about such an odd topic, but he allowed it, because he had never really thought of it before. He knew Dumbledore said she had the choice, and died saving him, but Harry never questioned why she was given the choice in the first place.

Dumbledore, seeing Harry's thought-filled look, continued on.

'Now I do not know exactly why, but I believe it was because of Mr. Pettigrew.'

'That filthy betrayer?' Harry questioned, his abhorrence of the man clearly making a presence.

'Yes Harry, I think he wanted her to live, of all people. Peter Pettigrew, not being the most courageous or indeed loyal man-' at this Harry laughed aloud, knowing full well it was an understatement, '-he always liked Lily. Not necessarily in the romantic sense, but he respected her for transcending the social ladder, and trying to stick up for people who were less fortunate. Peter was always one of those people, and it was not surprising that he and Lily got along quite amicably.'

'You mean to say' Harry stated, 'that Pettigrew and my mother were good friends?' Harry asked sickeningly. Dumbledore tilted his head, and nodded just a bit.

'Both of them, in their earlier years at Hogwarts, were very much outcasts. Your mother was a Muggleborn, and young Peter was quite inept at a variety of levels, or so it seemed.'

'Then how did Pettigrew become a Marauder?' Harry asked.

'Well, idolizing James and the others for their quick fame, he stuck around them constantly, and was in fact the person who introduced your father to Lily.'

'WHAT?' Harry almost yelled disbelievingly. Dumbledore put a hand up hoping to get Harry to relax a little to hear the rest.

'Yes. James did not notice her much before, as he was too busy with other matters really, and a little young to be looking at the girls. But, if I remember correctly, it was Peter who introduced James to Lily, during their first year I believe. James, Sirius, and Remus began letting Peter into their circle, though when he found out Remus was a Werewolf, they had to allow him to become part of their group.'

'But what does this have to do with my mother having the choice to live or die?' Harry asked, bringing the conversation back to the point.

'Because she was friends with him before James and the others. Peter, with the way he is easily manipulated by people who are more powerful than him, was probably turned against your father and Sirius and Remus. Your mother, on the other hand, held some deeper feeling with him, and it is my belief that when your parents made him their Secret Keeper, and he went to Voldemort, he was corrupted in his feelings about James, mixed also with the fear of Voldemort himself, but Voldemort could not break Peter's feelings towards Lily.'

'Are you saying Pettigrew was in love with my mother?' Harry asked, feeling like he just ate something that tasted terrible.

'No, perhaps not in love, but he probably felt his friendship with Lily was a very close one. Love would not be too surprising though. I think Peter's one request—or demand—to Voldemort, in return for getting the address, was that Lily be given the choice to die or live, or at least given the opportunity to escape. He did not feel she deserved to die, and the way she always treated Peter, it was clear he would feel more terrible over her death, than James'.'

Harry was of course speechless at this point, and Dumbledore decided to bring the strange conversation to close.

'We can discuss this, at length Harry, another time however. Time is not to be wasted as of late, and you must go and learn what you need. I am very confident in Topher, as you should be too with what he has done in this short time, that he will keep Hermione with us.

'You must have faith in your friends Harry. Mr. Weasley, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, even young Mr. Creevy; it is necessary for you to rely on them for help and support.'

'I do Professor' Harry maintained. 'It just feels like everyone is getting me ready to accept that she will die, even if I get rid of Voldemort.'

'We all fear for Miss Granger's health Harry, but just look at how your fellow students react to seeing her tonight in the Room of Requirement, and you will see how your friends will shine through the darkness.' Dumbledore seemed to check his odd looking watch on his wrist, and smiled through his beard at Harry.

'I am sorry to cut this short Harry, but I have been a busy portrait lately. I'm due to meet with a friend in France, who you may see soon. Just trust your feelings Harry, let Hermione help you, and believe that Topher is doing the right thing.'

Harry said goodbye to Dumbledore, the former Headmaster leaving the portrait quickly, and Harry went back to Hermione in the Hospital Wing.

Walking by many groups of students, practicing defensive and offensive magic in the halls—with the professors actually stopping to help rather than take House points off—he eventually made it. Many of the students asked about Hermione and about the bracelet on his arm, but most of the upper year students knew better, and shushed them away before Harry could make up some odd story, at least about the bracelet.

While walking, Harry continued to think about Dumbledore's comments. He knew Hermione was giving him what was needed, but was the price worth it? And what was all that stuff about Pettigrew and his mother? Pettigrew wanted his mother to given the chance to live? A lot of good that did, of course she would protect her baby.

Coming into the Hospital Wing, Harry was happy to see several students inside, talking with Madam Pomfrey, and seeming to be going over procedures for injuries.

'Now over here, we will put patients with combined curses. This area must be kept clean at all times, and patients must be diagnosed quickly, and correctly. We don't want to be giving the wrong potion to someone, and turning them into a potato' she chuckled, none of the students laughing at all, and in fact looking quite serious.

'Right. Now, onto-' Madam Pomfrey continued, moving the group of twelve or so students to another area of the Wing. Harry came over to Hermione's bed, where she was snoozing quietly with her Runes book across her lap—no doubt cutting off circulation to her lower half—and the scroll held tightly in her hand.

Harry sat down on the stool for a moment to just look at her breathe peacefully, and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. Just as he closed his eyes, felt the softness of her hair against his nose, and smelled her wonderfully honeysuckle scent, reminding him of some of the wonderful times they spent in the past few months, words reached his ears that made him smile.

'I told you, I don't want to be a damsel in distress.'

Harry backed away, and found Hermione looking at him seriously for a moment, before a grin, then a smile, and inevitably chuckles came to her. Harry smiled brightly at her laughter, and gave her a kiss, which she returned fervently, as if not seeing him in over a year. And once again Harry heard comments from Madam Pomfrey and her roaming peanut gallery.

'How are you feeling?' Harry asked as he sat back down.

'Everyone keeps asking me the same question, but I'm fine Harry. A little tired, a little stiff, but I'm alright. I went through at translated most of the scroll.'

'Most?' Harry questioned.

'Well, some of them translate easy. Like this sentence here,' she pointed to one of the lines on the scroll, 'it says: "Think only of your good and just acts." This one however' she pointed to another line, which was along the bottom of all the writing, 'is complicated. It seems to be saying something, then "to follow your heart and the evil one will perish."'

'Did you find an incantation?' Harry asked hopefully, Hermione looking down again, and despondently shaking her head.

'That's the thing I didn't understand. Usually in runes, the incantation is clear, and the pronunciation sometimes is a trick, but the spells are put in obvious places. The left corner, in the centre of the page; but with this, I can't find it anywhere. It just keeps explaining how the caster must keep good thoughts in their head, think only of their loved ones, and try to keep control and take any punishments that are deserving from their prior acts. It tells you what to do, but not how to actually make the spell.'

Harry took hold of the scroll, and looked at the odd markings and symbols. Why would the Book just say how to act while the spell was being used, instead of actually giving him the incantation?

'Perhaps it will give you the incantation when you need it most' Hermione offered, Harry looking down and shaking his head.

'That wouldn't be much help now would it. Would I have time to sit down and read while Voldemort's trying to kill me?' Harry asked tersely, standing up and rolling up the scroll as he paced around.

'Don't worry Harry, we'll find it' Hermione insisted, watching Harry walk around the foot of the hospital bed.

'Why can't it just say "say this, do this" and so on? Why all this backdoor work to get nothing?' Harry asked with a hint of anger at it all. Hermione was sick, and the Book had not even given him what he wanted.

'Perhaps you thought of the wrong thing when you asked the scroll for the spell?' Hermione suggested, Harry still not happy with it all.

'No Hermione-' he maintained, trying to keep hold of his anger, '-I thought it up correctly.' He was now at the wall, and was leaning against it, trying to figure out how he could get the incantation.

'Well' Hermione started again, 'maybe we missed something.'

'We didn't miss anything!' Harry ranted, the anger at everything starting to come out. He turned from the wall and started pacing along the side of the Hospital Wing with the scroll held tightly in his hand.

'Maybe everyone's right; we will all die' Harry added, Hermione sitting up, though with much difficulty.

'Harry, please don't do this! You've been working so hard, don't loose hope when you need it the most!' Hermione pleaded, Harry noticing her wording and getting angrier.

'Did Dumbledore tell you to say that?' he asked aggressively, Hermione looking quite confused.

'Dumbledore? Harry, what are you-'

'Dumbledore told me the same thing, "don't loose hope". That's all anyone has said to me, "don't loose hope", and look where it's gotten me!'

'Yes, look where it has you Harry! You found the tomb, found the Book, got back to Hogwarts, have an army waiting for Voldemort, and you have all your friends and family that love you right next to you! You even found out you have family with Topher! What else do you want Harry?' Hermione argued, her voice rising, though still very weak.

'I want you to be alright, and I want this bloody scroll to give me the bloody incantation so I can destroy Voldemort!' Harry yelled loudly. Madam Pomfrey and her group were all looking at Harry and Hermione, since their argument could not be avoided.

Hermione slowly laid back down without answering, and took a slow breath, Harry realizing what he had done. She was already so sick, and here he was worrying about himself. He felt so low, like he was a selfish git for yelling at the girl he loved—and who loved him—the most, and wanted to survive.

He sat back down on the stool quickly, and came close to Hermione, holding her hand without caring about the bracelet keeping away from her hand. She was lying back down on the bed, eyes closed.

'I'm sorry Hermione, I am. Please forgive me' Harry whispered. Hermione's breaths were shallow and slow, and her eyes fluttered open a bit, but she slowly moved her hands over, and squeezed his gently.

'I know Harry' she voiced quietly. 'Everyone's strung up with things going on.' She took hold of the Book with Harry, and looked at him closely.

'Just look at the Book Harry. Find the spell, and don't worry about me. I know sometimes things can be overly difficult, especially for you Harry, but stay positive and keep your hope Harry.'

She raised herself a bit towards Harry, and he bent down to give her a kiss. They were just settling into it nicely, when Hermione suddenly jumped back.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked worriedly, seeing her expression. She was looking at Harry's hand, and when he looked down quickly, he noticed what she felt.

Her hand was just grazing the bracelet, which had a crack along the bottom that was not there before. The fissure was right at the bottom, and moving towards the other end of the bracelet, across the snake's body.

'It wasn't like that when I came in here' Harry pointed out, looking at it closely. The bracelet was still very much on his arm, but this small crack worried him a lot, still having vague memories on his dream from earlier in the day.

'You have to go Harry. Madam Pomfrey is almost done with her student healers, then they are going for dinner. I'll see you afterwards.'

Harry tore his attention from the bracelet to Hermione, and shook his head.

'No, you're coming too. Everyone in the school has been asking what is going on with you. Professor McGonagall even asked if you could come tonight.'

'Can you help me get there?' Hermione asked hopefully, already starting to sit up and move around. Harry knew she would want to go.

'Of course' Harry replied softly, helping her sit up and swing her legs around. She was still cold to the touch, her face was pale, and her hands shaking a bit, but her determination was willing over her sickness, and she slid off the bed. Madam Pomfrey ordered to get back in bed, but after the numerous rebuttles from Harry, Hermione, and the other students about it being "no doubt, the last good meal to be had at Hogwarts", she reluctantly accepted, though warned if Hermione got worse she would be back in the Hospital Wing in a second.

Hermione got changed slowly behind a curtain, while Harry continued to look over the bracelet. Why had it cracked? He remembered in his dream it was entirely in half, but why? What did the cracking signify? Was it from his yelling at Hermione, or perhaps his loss of hope for that time?

He resolved to push it aside, focus on Hermione, and getting to the Room. Hermione finished changing into her black school robes, which only intensified the paleness in her cheeks and face, and the two walked arm in arm towards the Room of Requirement, taking their time of course.

'Do you remember when we got our Hogwarts letters back in the Summer?' Hermione asked as they paced along the fourth floor corridor.

''Course I do. I hid my Head Boy badge and planned on mailing it back' Harry answered.

'Are you glad you took my advice?' Hermione asked as they came to a stairwell. Harry stopped the two of them near a window, and turned towards Hermione. A couple of pit stops along the way wouldn't hurt anyone.

'Very glad' he admitted closely, wrapping his arms around her gently and giving her a kiss. Hermione let herself fall into the kiss, and put her arms around his neck as they let her sickness go unnoticed, and they continued their mellow and deeply quiet exchange.

Slowly, Harry could smell the musty dew of a summer's night, and pungent traces of wild flowers. The sound of a distant wind rustling leaves came to his ears, and when he pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes, he was astonished to see that he and Hermione were standing in Hermione's back yard, like during the summer.

'Harry? Harry what's wrong?' Hermione asked, since he pulled away suddenly. They were still both in their school robes, but it was like they had just been transported back to that time.

'Don't you see this? How did we get here?' he asked, Hermione looking at him oddly as he continued to glance around from side to side.

'See what? Harry what are you seeing?' She asked vehemently.

'We're in your backyard, like at the beginning of the summer. I thought we were in Hogwarts? You have to be seeing this' Harry maintained. How did they get here, why couldn't she see it? She had to see it.

'I don't Harry, we're in Hogwarts, on the fourth floor near the West Stairwell' Hermione insisted nervously. Harry turned his head away from the house—which had some lights on and looked just like it did that night—and glanced to where Professor Flitwick should have been, but instead found a stone staircase. Turning, he jumped back when he saw that he and Hermione were now back in Hogwarts.

'Harry? Harry, are you alright? Do you know where you are?' she asked carefully.

'Where did-I was, no, we were just-' Harry babbled, trying to make sense of it.

'We were in my backyard' Hermione started.

'Yes, just like during the summer. You didn't see it?' Harry asked again, Hermione shaking her head, and taking a step towards him and placing her hands on his neck.

'Are you O.K.?' she asked, looking him over. Harry remembered that the skeletons from the tomb said the bracelet could give him visions, but he expected ones like in dreams and such, not while he was awake. And was it the bracelet, or was he just tired?

'I'm . . . I'm alright, it's just- . . . why did I see that?'

'Maybe there's something about that place or us being there that means something, and the bracelet showed it to you' Hermione offered, giving him a small kiss. 'Maybe you're just tired, it's been a long few days for everyone. Com'on Harry, let's go. Just take it easy.'

The two continued on, Harry still trying to understand the vision, when they finally reached the door to the Room of Requirement. It was of course already there, and several students walked by greeting the two Heads, encouraging Hermione for making it out of the Hospital Wing. George passed by to go in, and asked how much the two of them had bribed Madam Pomfrey to let her out.

Entering the fake Great Hall, they made it about two steps in when all the students erupted into cheers and hollers. Hermione's face became filled with colour as she blushed at the student's cheers, and they both slowly made their way to a table, this time what used to be the Slytherin table of all places, where Ron and some other friends were.

'All the House tables-' Hermione started.

'Are no more' Ron asserted.

'We're Guardians now, so we all belong to the same house' Ernie Macmillan told Hermione, who looked around for a moment, receiving a warm smile from several of the staff, and she beamed brightly at Harry, though still some of her colour escaping her face. Harry glanced at the staff table, and noticed—rather worriedly—that Hagrid was not there. He hoped he was doing alright.

'I quite like having the Houses mixed up. All the Ravenclaw girls used to make fun of me while I ate' Luna put in oh-so dreamily, Harry giving a smile to Ron while he motioned Harry to remain quiet and not make any comments, since he knew several interesting ones could be made.

'You did it Harry, you unified the school. Everyone is working together' Hermione expressed cheerfully.

'No, we did it' Harry said to her. She smiled, and their attention was brought to the front when Professor McGonagall stood, and silence spread across the Hall.

'The rumours you have all been hearing, about the attack coming tomorrow, are all true' she started bluntly, many of the students breaking into conversation and whispers. 'But, we will be ready. With the leadership of your Head Boy and Head Girl-' to which the students broke out into thunderous applause, George giving a whistle or two. Students around Harry and Hermione came over and pat them on the back, and Hermione was beaming brighter than Harry had ever seen her before—sick or not.

'As well as several other students, like Mr. Longbottom-' to which Neville as well received a loud applause, his face turning ruby red, -'we are ready for what will come.

'We also have allies and our dear friends of Durmstrang here with us to fight-' the Durmstrang students getting a loud round of cheers, their High Master standing up from the staff table and raising his hands in triumph, '-as well as others from the Ministry, and-'

Suddenly the door to the hall opened loudly, and everyone's head snapped around. In came two very large people, and Harry beamed brightly as his big friend gave him a shy wave.

'Sorry 'bout bein' late Headmistress!' Hagrid boomed, clearly excited about having the tallest woman Harry had ever seen on his arm.

'Excoose moi 'eadmistress' Madam Maxime professed, both she and Hagrid starting to walk towards the staff table. 'Beauxbatons, a bee-leever in close friendsheep, wishes to stand weeth 'ogwarts during this dark time. As friends, we stand to-geder, and will fight again-st our com-man foe' Madam Maxime spoke, she and Hagrid reaching the staff table. Madam Maxime extended a hand to Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress' accepting the comparably larger hand. Whispers erupted in the hall, and Madam Maxime smiled at Hagrid as she called out in French to the door.

With that, at least a hundred or two girls came in, all of different ages. They wore flowing blue-silk robes, and as they all filed in to the back of the hall, the students began talking loudly and craning their necks to see the Beauxbatons' students. Madam Maxime walked in front of her students and smiled.

'Beauxbatons 'ill fight with 'ogwarts. Nous lutterons!'

'Et triomphe!' the Beauxbatons students shouted, taking a bow to the hall. Hermione and many other students stood up and cheered, and Harry followed suite, though not having a clue what they said. He was already half-standing, along with half the other male students, just trying to get a good look at all the good looking girls.

Madam Maxime went along and shook hands with the other professors, and took a few moments with the Durmstrang High Master. Meanwhile, space was made for the new arrivals, though the hall was now very packed with chattering students of three different schools, all spaced through out. Professor McGonagall had to talk to Madam Maxime and Hagrid for a moment, so the students were allowed to talk. Hermione was talking about how wonderful it was Hagrid brought them here, though she was worried how they might distract some of the male students. She used Ron as a perfect example, as she pointed out how he was trying to make room for some girls next to him. Ron was not even listening, and Hermione resorted to rolling her eyes, and looking about. Harry laughed, and looked up when Ron turned around, getting a tap on his shoulder.

'Bonjour Ron, bonjour Harry!' a young girl with curly blond hair said.

'That means hello' Hermione informed.

'I know that!' Ron bolstered. Harry was trying to remember who this was. She was quite beautiful, though a little young. Harry still had to say something.

'Hi . . . erm, sorry I can't-'

'Gabrielle!' someone called, and the young girl turned and ran to hug Fleur, who was sitting with Bill at a table near the staff table.

'That answers the question' Harry commented, the sisters breaking into fast sounding French.

'It eez nice to see you two!' Gabrielle said, turning back and telling Ron and Harry, giving both of them a kiss on the cheek before walking off with her sister.

'She's too young to be in school' Hermione pointed out as they walked away, Ron looking about again. Luna said something to him, and Harry was happy to see his attention shifted back to her.

'Why do you care about that now? Maybe they let students in early in France, who knows?' Ernie asked.

'And who cares?' Ron added, looking up and seeing Hermione's look. 'Except you of course.'

The hall began to settle again as the new arrivals found places to sit, and once Madam Maxime and Hagrid were placed at the staff table—which had to be lengthened a bit due to the extra people—Professor McGonagall again stood from her chair.

The speech she continued to give was brief, but expected. The hall was too noisy with the new additions, and she simply told everyone to keep safe, that she was proud, and that whatever happened in the next day, everyone would stand united against it.

'Professor Dumbledore would have been proud to see all of Hogwarts, her past students, and her friends from afar at her side to fight against the darkness that threatens all of us. Albus would have been proud' was her last comment. She took her seat, and the entire hall stood up and cheered for her. Harry smiled as wiped away a tear as he saw Hagrid crying profusely over her words about Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress during a time of extreme conflict and worry, and she held the school together.

The meal itself was loud, and full of energy. It seemed for the time that everyone forgot about the war and the impending battle, and just enjoyed the visitors and friends there.

Just before the meal ended, as Harry began to notice Topher continued to look around the hall, a white, snowy owl flew into the room from the open doorway, and soared towards the front. Harry wondered why Hedwig was bringing mail, but realized it was not her when the owl landed near Topher, and he excused himself from the table, and brought the owl along the edge of the hall, and out the door. Hermione glanced at Harry, and nodded at him to go and see what was going on.

Exiting the loud hall, Harry found Topher near one of the windows, the owl sitting on the ledge while Topher read a letter.

'His name is Polaris. Quite a lovely owl, a gift actually, from Hagrid, for helping him rebuild his hut' Topher told Harry, not turning around to see it was indeed him. Harry came to the window, and looked at the owl. It was beautiful, but Hedwig he thought was nicer.

'Hagrid does have an eye for nice owls' Harry commented, looking out and seeing the smoke from Hogsmeade.

'It's a note from the Veneforbis Guard. I asked them for help with Hermione's curse' Topher told Harry, knowing that's what brought him out there.

'And?' Harry asked.

'And they can't help, not their place. I wasn't expecting help, but thought to ask.'

'Do you . . . do you have any ideas how to save her?' Harry asked nervously. He had this feeling Topher had no idea what he was doing.

'Severus has a few, but I would like to find another way if possible, simply because all his ways could kill her in the end anyways.' Topher took a sigh, and turned towards the hallway. From the state of his face, with his eyes looking tired and his face unshaven for at least a few days, it was clear he was again loosing lots—if not all—his sleep over this.

'Don't worry Harry, I know a sure-fire way to keep her alive, but it can only be done when it's needed the most. It will work, I know it will, but I'm trying to find other means before that. Com'on' he insisted slowly, 'come back inside and enjoy the feast. All three schools together in a not-real Great Hall, it doesn't happen every day.'

Topher clapped Harry on the shoulder, and gave him a one-sided grin, then walked back slowly to the Hall. Harry stayed at the window however, and gave Polaris a pat, before he flew off, probably for the Owlery.

'It's not every day you have to defeat Voldemort either' he whispered to himself. He looked out over the Black Lake, and at the coloured clouds hoping as he had many times. There was so much did not want to loose, but to keep it, he needed the spell.

Taking out the Book, he closed his eyes and felt a light wind against his face as he thought has hard as he could, asking the Book to give him the incantation. He needed it now more than ever, because if he did not get it, not even his love for Hermione could save him from Voldemort.

A flash—a vision—moved in front of his eyes, and he opened them quickly. He swore he could see Fawkes, flying over him with what looked a stick in his claws. He could not understand what it was, but he continued to look down, and slowly unravel the scroll.

His eyes lit up brightly as writing—in English—was on the scroll.

_To bring about judgment on those who are dark, the light must prevail._

_The Oroborus Light must come forth and bind them to their acts.  
With the love of the light, the dark will perish._

_Aepiliobarnus, Oroborus Lumnatium_

_And with this, the dark will fall, and the love of the light will die.  
With the love of the light, the dark will perish._

And it was with this last line, that Harry turned and ran into the Room, to find Hermione on the floor, surrounded by students while staff yelled at them to move out of the way. Harry watched in shock as Madam Pomfrey reached her, and said words that turned his blood to ice.

'She's not breathing.'

**A/N - So there we are folks, quite a terrible cliffhanger I know. There's more H/Hr in this I find, which was not my original intention, but I hope it went well. As for the battle, what do you think the next chapter and the one after that are for? To give a preview, the next chapter (what this chapter was originally going to be titled before it got all changed around) is titled "The Meeting of the Heirs". Quite an exciting chapter to be written. :)**

**So yeah folks, please review and let me know your thoughts! Oh, and what do you think of the incantation of the Oroborus Light? The meaning is below (oh, and for people still wondering, you'll find out Topher's last name meaning probably in the next chapter).**

_**Spell / Name Meanings:**_  
**Nous lutterons** - French: Nous lutterons We will fight  
**Et triomphe** - French: Et triomphe and triumph

**The Oroborus Light - Aepiliobarnus, Oroborus Lumnatium**  
Aepiliobarnus Welsh: A- - with, Epilio - to bring forth, barn - judgment (Aepiliobarnus bring forth judgment with)  
Oroborus Oroborus  
Lumnatium Latin: Lumen - Light  
**Aepiliobarnus, Oroborus Lumnatium** To bring forth judgment with the Oroborus Light


	32. The Meeting of the Heirs

**A/N - Hello everyone. I am beyond sorry it has taken such an enormous amount of time to get this chapter online. I failed in getting this story done before Deathly Hallows was released, and I do hope you can all forgive me for that. I have had an overwhelmingly busy summer so far with work and other things, and I just have not had the time to write.**

**But I am planning to get this story done folks, I will keep that promise to you for sure. Chapter 33 is already written, but chapter 34 is in the works. Both this chapter and 33 were written before Deathly Hallows came out, and I have not read the book (I don't even own it yet), so please don't give out spoilers to me, or suggest I copied things from it, 'cause it's sort of impossible since I haven't seen a single word of it. :)**

**Again folks, I am very, very sorry, and I do hope you'll continue to read, review, and perhaps enjoy.  
**

**Warning: there are several character deaths in this chapter.**

- CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO-

_**The Meeting of the Heirs**_

'Mr. Potter?' Madam Pomfrey asked, as Harry stood outside the Hospital Wing. He felt like a father waiting to hear about his new born baby, except much, much worse. Hermione had collapse in the Room of Requirement, and Madam Pomfrey had to get the House Elves to bring her and Hermione to the Hospital Wing. Harry almost screamed out Dobby's name, and Dobby got him to the Hospital Wing right after Hermione.

Harry however, was so out of his nerves, he was just trying to take hold of Hermione's hand, see her face; something to know she was still there with him. Madam Pomfrey had no choice but to get Ron—who had been Apparated with Winky—to take Harry out of the Hospital Wing to wait. Ron did so, but only after Madam Pomfrey told both of them quickly that Hermione would be alright.

Harry was full of fear. It was such a fear he had only really experienced once before: during the DA's excursion into the Department of Mysteries. Seeing Hermione hit against the wall, and having that feeling of utter helplessness pour over him; it made him realize that Hermione's warm brown hair, her deep auburn eyes, and those crafty hands could be there right in front of him, but she herself could be beyond reach, and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

It was that fear that now coursed through his veins, and nothing else registered. He did not even notice Ron was there with him, trying to talk to him and calm him down outside the Hospital Wing doors. Nothing could calm Harry now, except to see Hermione's bright eyes looking at him, and that wonderfully soft voice in the air. Just the thought of what he wanted the most made his eyes threaten tears.

As Harry paced to and fro in front of the Hospital Wing doors, his ears were totally in tune to the sounds from inside the room. Very little could be heard, but his heart almost leapt out of chest when he heard coughing. The idea that he would be so happy to hear Hermione coughing would normally be quite nonsensical, but for this time, hearing anything that was a sign of life was good.

When the doors did finally open, and Madam Pomfrey called him over, Harry rushed towards, and the school nurse put her hand up quickly. Harry could tell just by the look on her face that his own face was filled with worry.

'She is resting, but she is alright. She is terribly sick, and as I told all of you, she should not have been out of bed for that feast. Now, please go and leave her to her rest' Madam Pomfrey instructed. Harry would not have that though. He was not going to just leave with Hermione in that state.

'Madam Pomfrey, I must see Hermione' Harry insisted, finally saying something. He had not spoken a word since he yelled out for Dobby in the Room.

She waited for a moment to answer, but lowered her head, and nodded. 'Alright, but only four of you. I won't have everyone in here.'

Turning around, it was then that Harry realized at least half of the feasts' attendance came to the Hospital Wing. Not just people from Hogwarts, but even a few Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students came. He had been so worried and focused on Hermione, he hadn't noticed.

Harry wasted no time, and entered the quiet Hospital Wing, Ron, Ginny, and Neville in tow. They assured everyone to let them know about Hermione's condition in an hour or two at the Guard meeting.

Walking straight to Hermione without waiting for the others, Harry sat down on a stool, and looked over her carefully.

Just an hour before, she was weak, yes, but cheerful. The look of her bright red cheeks when the Hall cheered for her arrival moved through Harry's mind like a slow moving picture show, and he took her clammy hand in his, and tried what he could to be there for her.

Ron, Ginny, and Neville all walked over slowly, and stood on the other side from Harry. Hermione was breathing again, though her breaths were shallow. She was still pale, but she was alive, that was the important part.

'How did this happen?' Ginny asked hesitantly after a few silent moments.

'She was alright, but then she just fell over' Neville added quietly. He moved over and wrapped his arm around Ginny as she began to tear over her best friend lying on the Hospital bed. Harry looked up and remembered his strange dream from earlier in the day, but moved back to Hermione. He wanted to forget that dream, but still, he remembered parts of it. Slowly—with fear again spreading through his chest—he glanced at the bracelet.

Just as he saw it, he looked away as the shivers in his chest intensified, and his hands tingled with fear. His head was down, looking at his shoes, and the others took notice of him quickly.

'Harry, what wrong? Are you alright?' Ron asked worriedly. Ginny unfortunately, noticed what made Harry look away.

'Harry, what happened to the bracelet, it's—'

'Breaking' Harry whispered, as he looked at Hermione in the bed and a tear fell down his cheek. It was coming true; the dream was coming true.

The circlet had indeed broken farther down the length of it. The split in it was now a quarter of the length, moving towards the front. The sight of the bracelet breaking, made Harry feel more of that terrible, helpless fear. It was as if he could not stop it now. It would break, and Hermione would die.

'Why is it breaking?' Neville asked, not knowing any better than to not ask in the first place.

'It's the magic' another voice said, the groups' attention being diverted towards the doorway.

'Professor Terrwynebas! Do you know what's causing this?' Ginny asked hurriedly.

'In a way, I believe I do, yes' he answered cryptically, walking over to Hermione's bed.

'You see, when Harry found the Book, in order to open it, he had to activate the snake that was guarding it—'

'You mean the one on his arm?' Neville asked, Topher nodding.

'But that is an Oroborus, a binding, magical entity that will hold all his magic to him. Whatever magic he performs, especially from the Book, it will come back onto him in some manner or form.'

'But why is Hermione sick?' Neville asked.

'Because it is Harry's love for her that allows him to use the Book. It is very complicated, but the magic is coming back on Hermione, not Harry.'

'But she didn't do anything!' Ginny argued.

'I know Miss Weasley, I know, but the Book doesn't care. If Harry uses magic from the Book, she will get even worse.'

Everyone looked at Hermione for a few moments, before Ginny looked over at Topher again.

'Does that mean, she could . . . –die?'

Harry looked at Topher, and his heart sank as Topher waited. Why could he not say "no" right away? The fact that he had to think about it, made Harry agree that it Hermione would die, and Topher would fail in finding a way to keep Hermione alive.

'It is my job to make sure that does not happen, and it won't Harry, so stop thinking it will' Topher said, looking at Harry.

'Did you use Legilimency for that?' Harry questioned heatedly. He was not going to save Hermione, and now he was reading Harry's bloody mind, wasting time.

'Could you three give us a moment?' Topher asked the others politely. Ron, Ginny, and Neville gave a glance towards Hermione and Harry, then walked through the door. Topher pulled up a stool next to Harry, and looked at him carefully.

'Harry, anyone who knows anything about you, can tell just by the look on your face you are already trying to accept she will die. She will not die Harry, you must trust me. I have given you so many reasons to trust me, you must try to continue doing that.'

'But you don't know how to save her!' Harry bit back, snapping his eyes back to Hermione.

'I do Harry. I know a way to save her, but I want to find another way, because it requires something that I would like to keep.'

'Well, if you have to give up some little trinket to keep Hermione alive, you should' Harry told him gruffly. It took a few moments of silence for Harry to realize he was being overly selfish about it all, considering Topher just admitted he could save Hermione.

'Topher, I'm sorr-'

'It's alright Harry, I understand. Hermione means the world to you, and believe me, I will give up that little trinket. Just remember what Hermione would want you to focus on: the Guard, Hogwarts, and Voldemort. Would she rather have you here, sitting next to her all night, or out there trying to help others prepare for the attack?'

Harry glanced off into space while he thought, and realized that as much as he wanted to stay with Hermione in the Hospital Wing for the entire attack and protect her and only her, he had to help everyone else. It was not so much that he would help every single person, but he knew, just like how the Hall applauded Hermione's appearance tonight, just being there would help others.

'I'm not trying to guilt you Harry, I'm not. I'm just trying to get you to realize, two days from now, you could be standing up in the East Tower with Hermione, having the best snog-fest-'

'Toph!' Harry said, blushing and the trace of a smile wiping across his face at his train of thought.

'Well! I'm just saying you have to look forward to things like that, alright? None of this "doom and gloom" stuff. I know things look terrible now, they always do, but you have to keep good memories, and good hopes with you. Especially if there will be Dementors, not to mention any animals that Voldemort might bring into the castle.'

It was at this mention, that Harry was reminded of yet another terrible thing he still had left.

'Topher, there's a snake, a really big one that Voldemort has. It's like his pet, and—' Harry trailed off.

'And?' Topher asked, tilting his head downward. Harry told Topher very little of Horcruxes, but it was not like he had much choice with the situation.

'And we think it's a Horcrux. Well, Dumbledore thought it was a Horcrux. I need to find a way to destroy it, but the potion we used for another Horcrux, took weeks to brew,'

'Maybe the Book will tell you. But I know' Topher added, seeing the look on Harry's face, 'you want to avoid using the book. I'll look in some of my old books, and I'll ask Severus to take a look at some of his, um, shadier books.'

'I still can't believe he's on our side' Harry mentioned, Topher letting out a chuckle, which seemed a bit out of place, but good to hear none the less. It reminded Harry of how much Topher did not have much of a like towards Snape too.

'I know, he is quite a dark character. He can't strut around like he used to last year, but he's still very arrogant. Good Slytherin I gather, just poor bedside manners. Oh, and to let you know, he'll be helping you out with the Werewolf training tonight.'

'Lovely' Harry responded darkly, looking back at Hermione.

Topher looked at Harry and Hermione for a moment, before getting up. 'Alright Harry, I'm going to start on that Horcrux stuff. I have an idea for something, but need to check it. But you should let Ron and the others in, let them know what's happening Harry, ask for their help. They're your friends, don't forget that. I'll see you later tonight at the meeting.' Harry thanked Topher, and the Defence Professor went out the doors, Ron and the others coming back in, and sitting down.

They were quiet for a moment, then Harry glanced at Hermione's face, and looked at his friends.

'Alright, here's what's going on . . .'

--  


'CRUCIO!'

The russet haired man screamed in pain as he felt the torture curse spread through him. The feeling of a thousand needles in his muscles finally lifted, and he gasped as he felt the hard stone beneath him, and the cold sweat that dominated every surface of his body.

'You let Potter get the Scepter, and walk out of the Department of Mysteries? I thought you were up to this Lesath—'

'I was My Lord!' Lesath pleaded.

'Do not interrupt your Lord! CRUCIO!' came from a woman Lesath knew was Bellatrix. She was trying to be his favourite, and the torture curse caused him immense pain, but anger as well, and he yelled out at her as the pain continued.

Finally she stopped, and Lesath could swear he was smoking from the feeling of being electrocuted. He could hear Bellatrix laughing in the hollow chamber, and Lesath was filled with a rage that almost equaled that which he had towards Topher. He wanted to kill Bellatrix, right now, with as much violence and pain he could bring about.

'Do not interrupt me either Bella, or you shall join him' the Dark Lord hissed. Lesath could hear Bellatrix apologizing like a wimpy dog, and it made him feel better, on the inside at least. The Dark Lord was smart enough to know when Bellatrix was just sucking up.

'Leave us' the Dark Lord commanded. Black forms moved from the shadowy sides of the room, some that Lesath did not know even existed there before. When they all left, it was only him, the Dark Lord, and a hissing sound from the darkness.

'Wormtail tells me you have a plan to enter Hogwarts through a tunnel, and capture Potter and his Mudblood' the Dark Lord exclaimed slowly. Lesath was angry with Wormtail of course, but nodded, he head still very much pointed towards the floor.

'It was a proposal I was going to suggest to you My Lord. I would never try it without your approval' he stressed. He had to watch his wording, knowing the Dark Lord was a cunning man.

The Dark Lord was silent for a moment, before hissing more to his lowly Death Eater. 'You will carry out this-ss plan, but will use a tunnel only I know of, one that is secret—very ssss-secret. It will bring you to the Second Floor of Hogwarts, which is very close to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.' The news was already thrilling Lesath. Not only was he being allowed to carry out his plan, but he will be close to where Topher will be. He could even kill him, in his own office!

'Of course My Lord, when shall I go?' Lesath asked excitedly, keeping his head facing the stone floor. He could see from the shadows cast upon the floor that the Dark Lord had risen from his chair, and was moving about, on the edge of the darkness.

'Tonight Lesath, and you will either complete this task, or die. The once you reach the end of the tunnel, you will enter a large chamber. Follow the passageway, and crawl up the large pipe at the end. You will be in a washroom, on the Second Floor. From there, you will kill the Mudblood, and bring Potter to me.'

'Yes My Lord, I will do all of this, and I will not fail' Lesath professed confidently.

'You should hope so Lesath. Other, more bloodthirsty followers will be following the same path into the depths of Hogwarts.'

'I will not fail My Lord' Lesath restated.

Lesath was released for the time, and Voldemort called in Bellatrix, along with Wormtail and Fenrir.

'Fenrir, gather your Werewolf brethren. Your services will be needed in Hogwarts' the Dark Lord expressed easily. Fenrir licked his lips, bowed, and left quickly. Wormtail wondered why they were being released a day early.

'My Lord, the Full Moon isn't until tomorrow night. Sure, they would be better to-'

'Silence Wormtail' the Dark Lord hissed, Pettigrew hunkering low to the ground in submission. Even Bella gave the rat of a man a disgusted glance.

'The sight of a transforming Werewolf will I'm sure scare many in Hogwarts' the Dark Lord informed.

'Bellatrix, you will tell our friends with the Giants to begin their attack on the Forbidden Forest. Go to Hogsmede, and wait for the Mark to be put above the school. Flow through the gates and into the grounds, swallow up the castle, and leave no one alive.'

'What of Lesath?' she inquired. She had to know if she would be ordering him or not.

'He is of no concern to you Bellatrix, now go' Voldemort ordered. Bellatrix was upset, not knowing if Lesath was in serious trouble for messing up again, or if the Dark Lord had been some how deceived by that ridiculous plan. But she knew not to press the Dark Lord, and bowed quickly. She still planned on catching Potter and his Mudblood before Lesath could.

Bellatrix left the room, running into Lesath reentering the chamber, giving her a sly smirk, and she quickened her pace towards the exit. The Dark Lord could never make a mistake, but trusting Lesath with this was one to Bella. She was determined, more than ever before, to show the Dark Lord how Lesath was a failure. The others can kill the students and Ministry; she was going to beat Lesath and prove who the Dark Lord's favourite was.

Meanwhile in the chamber, Wormtail was given his orders. He took them, trying not to show or feel hesitation, and he walked into one of the shadowy corners of the room, never coming out.

Once he transformed into a rat, he scurried into the black, rocky tunnel that was hidden in the darkness, and moved as quickly as he could towards the end. It took half a day to reach Hogwarts, and he had to get there as quickly as possible.

_Maybe this is the moment the Sorting Hat told me about . . ._

--  


'ENOUGH!'

Snape was beginning to lose his nerve, trying to get all these frightened Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students to learn the spells. Luckily, the Durmstrang students knew some defence against Werewolves, since they focused more on the Dark Arts, but Snape was griping about the other ones.

'Would you stop yelling at them!' Ron spat at Snape, not with a shout, but loud enough that a few nearby students heard, with some silent "thank yous" whispered.

'Oh be silent Weasley. If you want them to get bitten and live with the curse, then I'll stop wasting my time. This is not a miniscule defence club you do on the weekends, this is life and death. These children will die unless they learn, so if a bit of yelling and discipline are needed, so be it' Snape defended darkly. He was still as arrogant as ever, but he was no longer a professor, and these were not his students. Taking away house points or detentions did not matter anymore.

'And they don't need a loud-mouthed git telling them how they will die tomorrow unless they learn spells some seventh years can't even get!' Harry retorted forcefully. He was not going to let Snape yell at these students. He had enough of it when Snape taught Potions. Just because he was back in Hogwarts didn't mean he could take up those old habits.

'If they don't want to face reality, then I will leave them for you to train Potter. Just remember who is helping Terrwynebas with Granger' Snape voiced forebodingly, turning and leaving the Room of Requirement with his black cloak billowing behind him. Harry told Ron to continue with training, and ran after Snape.

'Snape! Snape!' Harry shouted as he chased the greasy-haired man's shadow. He finally caught up to him, but Snape continued to walk briskly forward towards the Defence classroom, ignoring Harry

'What is wrong with you?' Harry argued, Snape finally acknowledging Harry's presence.

'You still think this is a game, don't you Potter? Everything is a game to you. "Be polite, don't yell, say please;" do you think this will do any good when these students are dead?' Snape questioned. He stopped for a moment, but in the second that Harry thought how to answer, he started back with his quick pace down a stairwell, Sir Headless Nick floating by.

'Why are you so scared?' Harry retorted, coming down the stairs after him.

'Potter, if you think I am scared—'

'I don't think, I know you're scared' Harry interrupted.

'Go back to your Guards Potter, and leave me to my work trying for some reason to save Granger.'

Snape turned and continued towards the Defence classroom, but Harry wanted to know this. Ron, Neville, and the others could take care of the Guards for the moment.

'No, you're going to tell me why. I'm going to keep bugging you, over and over again, until you tell me why you're—'

'You are just as arrogant as your father, thinking you should know everything about everyone. I don't have to tell you, and I won't, now GO!' Snape shouted, looking back slightly before continuing forward. Harry was left standing in the hallway, and decided to come back to it later. It did not matter much now why he was scared, but he still wanted to know.

Coming back to the Room of Requirement, Ron and the others had divide people up into groups, to practice the spells to be used against Werewolves. Durmstrang students were trying to help where they could, and as Harry came around a group of quiet chatting students—comprised mostly of Durmstrang and Slytherin—they all backed away and started to work on the spells.

'Everything alright here Nott?' Harry asked.

'Perfectly, now can you leave so we can practice with our Durmstrang chums here?' he replied arrogantly. Harry walked away, and took a glance back as he saw them talking to each other again.

Harry could not hear what they were saying, but Pansy Parkinson could. She did not know what Nott was up to, but her gossipy ears were tuned into his conversation.

'So when the attack comes, meet on the Third Floor corridor. We can take out students and staff on the higher levels. Best to stay clear of the lower ones.'

'Vhy is dat?' one of the Durmstrang students asked, Nott and the others leaning in closer.

'Father told me so. Death Eaters will be too busy on the Ground and First Floor, and Potter will be too busy trying to keep his Mudblood safe in the Hospital Wing. We'll work from the top down, and the Dark Lord will praise us for our work. Tell any other Durmstrang students if they want to be on the right side.'

'Com'on people, work on those spells!' Ernie Macmillan voiced nearby, breaking up the conversation again, Pansy glancing to see the Durmstrang students smile and nod shortly, as they went back to practicing spells.

The meeting finished with a trickle of students leaving. Many stayed until they could barely stand due to sleepiness. Harry, other seventh years, and DA members continued to help people, and tried to stay focused. But even they got tired, and eventually Harry told people they should go.

Harry knew no one in the castle would really sleep, but they had to try. Even with all the things going around his mind—Hermione, Voldemort, Nagini, his Scar, the Weasleys—he knew he would fall asleep soon, or at least loose enough energy to stand.

Many of the DA members lingered in the Room as the younger first and second years that were left slouched out and to their dormitories. Harry was yawning when he got a tap on the shoulder from someone, and was surprised to see it was Pansy Parkinson standing there.

'Pansy, you should go to sleep. Everyone will need it' Harry commented. Pansy looked worried about something—aside from the impending attack—and moved close to Harry to whisper to him.

'I need to speak to you . . . alone.'

Harry glanced at her oddly for a moment, but agreed. It was weird, but he could tell she was truly concerned about something, and was not hiding anything. Later, he would realize this was his Legilimency working.

'Don't worry Pansy, things will be alright' Harry comforted, as they walked to the far end of the fake Hall. They were out of earshot of the others, but kept to whispers.

'No, it's not about the attack Harry. Well, it is, but—oh blast it! Nott was talking to some Durmstrang students about turning on students and fighting for You-Know-Who.'

Harry tried not to glance at Nott, who was still in the Room, but his eyes connected. Unfortunately, he was looking at him at that very instant.

'How do you know?' Harry questioned.

'I heard them talking during the meeting tonight. They said something about the Third Floor corridor, and attacking students, but not much more. I feel disgusted telling you, but I don't want You-Know-Who to win.'

'Well, thanks any way Pansy. I'll keep an eye on him' Harry affirmed, beginning to walk away.

'And Harry,' Pansy added, sounding a little more hopeful, 'will you let Draco out? He's a good dueler, one of the best. And I thought he was on our side.'

Harry gave a sigh, and looked up at the dark, cloud-like ceiling. 'We'll see Pansy.'

Once the DA was dismissed, Harry's eyes coming too many times on Nott's face, he, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Ron left the Room and went towards the Hospital Wing. Harry felt the Room was almost happy they left, since the instant the door was closed, it vanished, and Harry swore he heard a sigh of relief from the wall. The suit of armour even admitted the Room would be happy.

'It hates to be overused, you know? Likes a good amount of variety, it does.'

'So what did Pansy want?' Ginny asked abruptly.

'She told me someone is planning on betraying the students, and fighting for Voldemort' Harry answered, Neville shrugging a little at the mention of his name. Luckily by this time, Ron was used to it, so they did not have to deal with his spasm-like flinches.

'Betraying? But how?' Ron asked as they turned a corner and walked down a calm hallway. The night sky was still extremely dark with the clouds covering the stars, and red trickles of light came from the fires that still burned in Hogsmeade.

'I don't know. I'm not even sure whether she's telling the truth or not, but she did mention someone specific.'

'Who?' Neville asked.

'Theodore Nott.'

'Well, if it was anybody, it would be him' Ginny assessed.

'We'll have to keep an eye on him in the next while. Use the map for now, it should work' Neville advised.

'Just as long as he doesn't leave the castle' Ron added, as they came into the Hospital Wing, to find several student Healers in, but no Madam Pomfrey. Harry figured she must be a sleep, and went to Hermione's bed, where Topher was sitting. Harry clapped him on the shoulder, and he turned his head and smirked. Harry's face brightened when he saw Hermione was awake, and smiling weakly up at him.

'I need to borrow him for a moment, is that alright?' Topher asked Hermione. She nodded slowly, and Harry gave her a kiss before walking out of the Hospital Wing. The others pulled up stools and began talking to Hermione, letting them know what was going on.

'I think I found a spell' Topher declared as they quickly walked towards the Defence classroom. Harry wanted to see Hermione, but he knew to go with Topher. This spell was very important.

'A spell for the Horc—'

'Jelly Jars' Topher interrupted, giving a smirk, and Harry nodding.

'There's only one trick to it' Topher continued, opening the door and Harry following him to his office in the back of the classroom. 'It uses Dementors.'

'Dementors?' Harry questioned. Topher's office was pitch black, and with a wave of his wand, candles lit the room in a dull amber light.

'Yes, that's the tricky part. The spell was in a very old—and very dark—book. I found it in the Professor's section of the library, and—'

'There's a Professor's section?' Harry asked.

'Yes there is. Don't think just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there' he added with a knowing look, and a brief grin. 'Now, this spell, it's called the Dementors Purge.' He took a black, leather bound book, and put it down on his desk, turning it to face Harry. There was a picture of a man, and the ghostly figure of a dementor flying at what his wand was pointing at.

'What does it do?' Harry asked, shivers running up his spine at the picture of the dementor. It looked quite lifelike, for a picture at least.

'It uses a sort of Dementors Call, along with Legilimency and Occlumency, to bring dementors to you, and suck the soul out of what you're putting the spell on. It requires you bring up bad memories in the other, and keep good ones in yours. That way, the dementors will move towards your target more than you. And, since I imagine you're going to be using this on a snake, it can't cast a patronus. The dark memories will only intensify, until a dementor sucks its soul out, probably destroying the Jelly Jar.'

'Probably?' Harry noticed.

'Well, I don't know for sure, I just found this spell, and it doesn't mention anything about doing it on animals, let alone ones with more than one soul in them.'

Harry sighed, but straightened up. 'What's the incantation?' Topher turned the book around, and skimmed the worn writing. He put down his wand before saying it.

'Accio Demevesco, and for the love of Merlin, don't say it with your wand in hand until you need it. Unfortunately, you can't practice this one before using it, but you have to keep your mind ready. When you see this snake, you have to use the Dementors Purge, and then immediately start with your Legilimency on it.'

Harry put down his wand, and looked at the book. 'Accio Demavesco.'

'No, Dem-e-vesco' Topher corrected.

'Demevesco, right. Accio Demevesco.'

'Yes. Hopefully, Voldemort's planning on using Dementors, so they won't take too long to get to you. Trick is, finding the snake before it finds you.' Harry nodded, and Topher shifted in his seat before continuing. 'Has the Book told you the incantation?'

'It did' Harry answered after a brief moment. Topher almost fell off his seat with happiness.

'It did! That's great Harry! Do you remember it?' Topher asked excitedly. It was like he just found out Christmas was tomorrow and he had hundreds of presents waiting for him.

'I . . . do, but what about Hermione? Have you figured out how to save her?' Harry asked, almost pleadingly. Hermione was the first and last thing on his mind, before everything else like the Horcruxes and Voldemort. Even though he already said he found a way, he needed reassurance. Once he used the spell, he knew there would be no way back.

Topher sat back down, and smiled at Harry. 'I have Harry, I have. But I have something to warn you about.' With this, Harry's fingers began to tingle with worry.

'At sometime during the battle, you'll be given something. When you've gotten it, you'll know Hermione is safe.'

'Given something, what do you mean?' Harry asked. At this, Topher stood, and motioned Harry up, and towards the door.

'You'll know Harry, don't worry. Go and see Hermione, and get some sleep.'

Just as they reached the door, Harry had to ask about one more thing.

'Topher, there's . . . well, another Horcrux as well, one I didn't mention before.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, you see it's-- . . . it's my scar' Harry divulged. He waited to see what Topher's reaction would be. He expected a step back and a careful stare at his forehead, but what came was a bit of a surprise.

'If what I think should happen when you use the Light does happen, it should not be a problem Harry. Worry about the snake, and Voldemort, and you and Hermione will be alright.'

Harry left, thanking Topher, and went back to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione again with the others. Topher in the mean time went back to his office, and took his lovely snowy owl on his arm.

'I'm going to need you to deliver something for me tomorrow to Fawkes, Polaris. Once you take it, and bring it to Fawkes, you'll belong to Hermione afterwards.'

--  


'HARRY!'

Harry bolted up right from his sleepless lie down, and clambered to the doorway of his room with his cloak half on.

'HARRY! HARRY WAKE UP!'

'What, what is it?' Harry shouted back, coming down the steps to see Ron red faced and looking beyond grim.

'The attack's begun!'

'What!'

'Giants are coming through the forest and the dementors are almost through the protective charms around the castle.'

'What about the Werewolves?' Harry questioned, as they briskly walked out the door of the East Tower and towards the Room of Requirement. Harry had run about and make sure the Book was in his pocket, as well as some presents for Voldemort. The night before, he put the memories of his mother's death and other unpleasant memories in the Pensieve Hermione made for him, and made sure it was in the desk, and locked it with his wand.

'Looks like nothing so far, not really sure. The Ground Floor is a mess, everyone in the bloody Ministry is just running around. Dad said so far they haven't seen any wizards or Werewolves' Ron informed. They were walking along the corridor, the morning sunlight not making much impact due to the overcast dark skies. It looked like it was still the dead of night.

'Well, Werewolves can only come out in the nighttime any way, right?' Harry proposed, Ron not looking so convinced.

'Let's hope so.'

Along the way, dozens of Guards met up with Harry and Ron, and bounded towards the Room of Requirement. Luna came and held Ron's hand as they moved quickly. When they passed windows, everyone tried to see the Forbidden Forest. Harry caught a glimpse of the trees swaying from side to side, and arrows flying through the sky with roars and yells filling the air.

'Centaurs must be giving them a run for their galleons' Ron insisted.

Reaching the Room, Harry walked in to find everyone there, alert and ready. Harry felt like a general on the verge of a great siege, and his army was ready, dressed in their cloaks with the silver H of their Guard badges on their shoulders.

It seemed most people arrived within good time, and many were scared. They were huddled in groups together, holding on and trying to support each other as the roar of voices echoed in the Hall. Harry was of course very scared too, knowing what he would face today.

Getting to the other end, after plowing through the multitude of students from three different schools, he found the professors, the Order, and several Ministry members.

'How are you doing Harry?' came from the old figure of Aberforth, who was standing near Moody.

'I'm-- . . . I'm alright' Harry replied. What did he expect the answer to be?

'Don't fret young Harry. We'll have the best members of the Order with you, you'll be safe for as long as we can make you' Aberforth insisted. It took Harry a moment to remember that Aberforth was a Dumbledore, and he nodded at the old man trying to comfort Harry. In the time, he also remembered Aberforth's lack of dealing with students.

Ron had already gone and found the other Weasleys, who were talking amongst each other, giving many hugs between each other. Aberforth gave Harry a rather rough clap on the shoulder, and Harry continued towards the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was already half way to hysterics.

'Oh Harry dear! Are you alright? Don't worry, we'll all be watching out for you, and you'll be safe, I prom-'

'Mrs. Weasley, I know, I know. I'm just glad you're all here' Harry interrupted. He knew she would have kept going with it. She stared at him with those wide, worried eyes of hers, and gave him a bone-crushing hug, coupled with tears and sobs. Harry gave her as warm a hug in return as he could, and she let go, and quickly turned back towards Mr. Weasley.

'Mr. Potter, we must get the Guards into their groups, so they can disperse throughout the castle' Professor McGonagall exclaimed, walking over briskly.

'Where's Hagrid?' Harry asked all of a sudden, realizing his big friend was not there.

'He is keeping in contact with the centaurs. He took some students from Durmstrang and some upper years to help the centaurs. He hoped with helping them, the centaurs would agree to be allies for the time.'

Harry hated not having Hagrid around, not knowing what could happen to him, but he had bigger issues to deal with. Hagrid had taken a lot in his years, he would be alright.

He quickly cast the red rain over the hall, and the Guard broke up into its separate groups. Many of the younger students were shivering in fear, and already a few had to be taken out because they broke into uncontrollable sobs and crying.

Harry moved to his group—to be put near the staircase on the Second Floor—and found them all trying to hide what he knew lie in each of them.

His group consisted of: himself, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy, Padma Patil, Orla Quirke, Megan Jones, Daphne Greengrass, Graham Pritchard, Aaron Tomlinson, Vivian Vimcount, and Chris Milne. They had some Beauxbatons students with them, including Fleur's sister Gabrielle, and also some strapping young men from Durmstrang. In total, his group numbered to around twenty five. Luckily, Ron's group was placed right down the hall from Harry, and his group had Luna and some others in it, while Neville's group was only one corridor away, which had Ginny in it.

Harry greeted his group, many of whom were still extremely scared and shaking, and he turned towards the others, speaking loud enough to be heard.

'Don't be afraid. Voldemort will try, but he'll lose! We've been training for months, and we're ready! This will be the day that we prove, that Hogwarts is here to stay! For Hogwarts!'

'FOR HOGWARTS!' the entire hall yelled. Many of the older students, knowing it was needed, cheered loudly and encouraged the others, and the mass of students became a roar of energy.

'Alright, let's go' Harry told his group. They all carefully got up and started their way out of the hall, when the entire room shook, and many students fell on the floor. The younger ones were crying and scared beyond their wits, but Harry pulled some of them up, and continued out the door, while many of the students continued to cheer over the boom, and kept spirits high.

'Good luck Ron' Harry told his best friend in the midst of the rush of students. Ron came up, and the two gave each other a hug. The cracks of House Elves moving people around the castle continued around everyone, like firecrackers.

'You just stay alive, or I'll have them put "Harry Potter, stupid git" on your tombstone' Ron joked, Harry actually chuckling a bit. Ron could always make him crack a smile.

'Seriously Harry, watch out' Ron added. Harry nodded, and the two brought their groups through the halls, which were packed with other groups and hundreds of students on their ways to the positions.

'Don't worry Potter, I'll keep an eye on the young'uns. Just keep your eyes open' Moody advised as they walked, and he hobbled along. Moody was placed with him, along with several other Order members, and some from the Ministry, including Bill.

'I gotta ask, is it alright for you to be out helping us with the Moon?' Harry asked Bill as he dropped back a bit in the group, which was hustling down a narrow corridor.

'Poppy actually said it could help. I can smell other Werewolves around, and I'm not as affected by their bites now, so I imagine that'll help us. I won't transform though, not like Lupin, but he's in the dungeons.'

'Dungeons!' Harry realized, just as Topher bound towards him. Topher was in charge of a group guarding the Hospital Wing.

'Topher, I have to go down to the dungeons to talk to Draco' Harry told him. Topher told Moody to take the group onwards, and Harry and Topher split off, and down a stairwell.

'Shouldn't we get Dobby to bring us?' Harry asked, Topher shaking his head.

'House Elves are too busy moving professors and other people. We'll get one of the ghosts to help us. Ah here, Sir Nick!' Topher called ahead, seeing the shimmering, almost-decapitated man floating over the students. Topher asked him to check the stairwell nearby to make sure getting to the dungeons would be alright, and he gladly flew through the floor.

'We'll go there now quickly, but remember Harry, you have to find that snake. You can't sit there with your group to defend that part of the castle, you have to go searching.'

'But I don't even know where it could be!' Harry remarked as they quickly ran past the Ground Floor and the chaos that was the Ministry. Sir Nick kept an eye open around the corner, and let them know it was alright.

'Use that delightful map of yours then Harry. But if you're using the Dementors Purge, you have to find it alone. Any other people there, they could get their souls sucked out too' Topher advised, as they reached the dungeons. Harry could hear the thousands of feet above them, pounding on the stone floors as they moved. They reached some of the old cells, and found Draco, and Lupin.

'Potter, you have to let me out, for Merlin's sake! This beast is going to eat me!'

'Oh, be quiet, Malfoy' Lupin moaned from the next cell, sitting on the floor and looking very exhausted.

'How are you?' Harry asked. He never saw Lupin in his controlled transformation; he always did it privately.

'I'm fine Harry, just tired. The attack has begun, hasn't it?'

'Yeah, earlier than we thought.'

'Fenrir was probably growing anxious. Plus the sight of a Werewolf transforming isn't exactly the most pleasant thing for a child to see. Is the sky overcast and dark?' Lupin asked. Harry nodded, and Lupin sighed. 'Then be ready to have Werewolves in the daytime.'

'How can they—'

'The sky has to be dark for most to transform. Some have to see the Full Moon itself, like me, but others just need darkness, and the Full Moon. The moon is full now, but Voldemort needs darkness, so he's brought that.'

'Potter, let me out before he bites me and I turn into one of those beasts!' Malfoy again begged from his cell, reaching around the bars.

'Let him out Harry. He'll be screaming too much and attract attention' Lupin sighed. Harry let Malfoy go, and they called a House Elf, Moky, to bring him to Harry's group. Draco of course complained about the House Elf, but Topher forced him, and he vanished. Harry and Topher left Remus with their best lucks, and the two went to the Hospital Wing, for Harry to see Hermione just once more.

Reaching inside, the student Healers were running everywhere, preparing stations and beds. House Elves were helping as well, getting things done in record time. They kept popping in to and out of the room, the cracks almost never stopped.

With another loud eruption of fire outside the windows, Harry walked over, took Hermione's hand, and she opened her eyes and smiled.

'It started, didn't it?' she whispered, Harry nodding, and kissing her hand gently. How he wished she could be there next to him, fighting against what was coming at them. He knew she hated just sitting in this bed, not being able to do anything.

'I told you, I will not be a damsel in distress' she added, Harry quirking his brow.

'When did you learn Legilimency?' Harry asked. She smirked cutely, and motioned him closer.

'You don't need Legilimency to read your mind' she answered, Harry smirked, his eyes getting watery, before swooping down and kissing her. It seemed the world dissolved around them as they slowly exchanged the kiss. Her shaky hand reached up behind his head, and became calmed once it started running through his messy hair.

Harry backed away, and smiled at her, Hermione doing the same.

'You're going to win Harry, I know you are' she spoke softly.

Harry could feel the bracelet grow hot against his arm, and squeezed Hermione's hands, as if he never wanted to let go. In the instant he blinked, the sight of Hermione on his lap on Christmas morning flashed in front of his eyes, and it caused him to beam intensely at Hermione.

'Just . . . just stay here with me, Hermione' Harry professed. She rose up slightly, and kissed him sweetly, and Harry could feel the bracelet again growing hot.

'Harry, we have to go' came from behind the couple. Harry reluctantly stood up, and for the first time, Hermione purposely put her hand right on the bracelet.

A flash of images, from many different points in Harry's life, moved through his mind and indeed his eyes. It was there and gone so quickly, he could not understand what it was at all.

'Trust yourself Harry. Just remember we all care for you, and we all love you' Hermione maintained. Harry nodded quietly, and Hermione pulled on his arm, bringing him closer.

'And I love you Harry, with every fiber of my being.' Harry gave her one more kiss, and with noses touching, he answered the same.

'I love you too Hermione, more than anything in the world.'

'Harry, we have to go' the voice sounded again, Harry looking to see it was Topher. Harry started to walk away, and he had a terrible feeling this was the last time he would see Hermione alive. He held on to her hand for as long as possible, and the instant she became out of reach, the bracelet again cracked, this time reaching half-way, and the vision of Hermione on the bed from his dream flashed in front of his eyes. Harry continued to watch Hermione as he and Topher left the Hospital Wing, until the doors blocked his view, and tears finally fell from his eyes.

'Harry' Topher told him straightforwardly, with his hands on his shoulders. 'Go, get the map, and find that snake. Dementors are already moving up the grounds, they'll be in the castle soon. You have to find the snake, and don't worry about Hermione—she will live. Dobby!' Topher called, the House Elf appearing out of nowhere.

'Take Harry to Neville Longbottom please. I want you to stay with him the whole time, understand? Never leave his side!'

'Yes Professor Terrwynebas! Dobby will be honoured to help Harry Potter! Come Harry Potter, Dobby will bring you Mr. Longbottom!' Dobby held out his tiny hand, and Harry felt by the look on Topher's face, that he knew something was going to happen.

'Just keep an eye above you Harry, look out for Fawkes, remember the spells, remember that Hermione will be safe, and that she loves you.' Harry looked at Topher for a moment, before nodding.

'Let's go Dobby' Harry said, giving a smile to Topher before disappearing.

Reaching Neville's group, Harry got the map off him, and unfolded it nearby.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

The writing appeared as expected, and Harry could see the hundreds of markers moving about the grounds, strange names appeared to be romping around the edge of the Forest, but it took a moment to realize those were probably Giants. Harry worriedly scanned, but sighed when he found Hagrid still there, coming back to the castle with a group of students.

Suddenly Harry could feel a dark and cold chill run through him, and he knew what was coming. The air grew dry and frozen, and the torches diminished and burnt out. He hid the map, and Dobby clamped to his leg shivering. The halls grew dark, and Harry could hear students and others screaming in the distance.

Dark thoughts began to filter into Harry's mind, and he could tell Dobby was really being affected by the Dementors. He kept trying whispering things like "please Master Malfoy" and "bad Dobby. Harry did not wait for the memories to intensify, and took out his wand, thinking of the kiss he just had with Hermione in the Hospital Wing.

'Expecto Patronum!'

A glorious phoenix burst out of his wand, and moved down the hallway. Harry could see at least four dementors moving around the area near the staircase, and at the sight of Harry's patronus, students from the groups began firing off their patronus'.

A bright silvery frog came from one side, while a dimmer shark came from the other. After a moment, dozens of Patronus' pushed the dementors back down, and many of the Order and Ministry people kept theirs moving down the stairwell.

Turning back to the map in the moment before another attack, Harry switched to the Second Floor, trying to find the snake, and his eyes grew wide and he triple checked to make sure he was seeing it correctly. His blood almost turned to boiling hot lava as he felt a long standing hatred rise up in him, seeing the name that was on the map.

Standing in Moaning Myrtle's washroom, was Peter Pettigrew.

Harry ordered Dobby to bring him outside the washroom, and he was there a moment later. The two startled a student group nearby, and Seamus walked up quickly.

'Harry, thank Merlin you're here! Dementors are everywhere, and we're starting to get word that Death Eaters are making their way into the grounds. No Werewolves luckily.'

'Seamus, if any one or any thing comes out of this washroom other than me or Dobby, I need you to stop it, alright?' Harry ordered carefully.

'Erm, alright Harry. Hey you three, come here!' Seamus yelled to some of his group members, as Harry looked at the map again. Pettigrew was still inside, pacing around. Harry took his wand in his hand, put the map in his pocket, and went to the doorway.

Taking a deep breath, he opened up the door slowly, and peered in.

The washroom was ten times darker than the hallway, but Harry could see Pettigrew, standing near one of the sinks.

'I think you're an evil fellow' the voice of Moaning Myrtle said in the washroom.

'I'm not! I'm here to warn Harry Potter, I have to find him!'

'Stupefy!' Harry yelled. Pettigrew fell to the stone floor hard, and Harry burst into the washroom with Dobby on his tail. Myrtle was clapping her hands and sighing in relief.

'Oh Harry, I knew you'd come!' Myrtle announced, flying down and coming just a bit too close to Harry than he'd like.

'Where did he come from?' Harry asked Myrtle, as she floated away towards the toilets again.

'Oh I'm not sure, I just finished swirling around the pipes when I heard something in here, and came up to see. He was making an awful amount of noise, muttering something about you and the Sorting Hat, then about a chamber and Werewolves. He kept looking around him too, something about a snake.'

Harry made sure Pettigrew was still, and walked over quickly to the stall Myrtle was in.

'Myrtle, did you say he was talking about a snake?'

'Well I don't know! Why don't you just ask him yourself' Myrtle answered through the door.

'Because he's a lying piece of filth, and I couldn't trust him.'

'Well, then there's no need for me now is there!' Myrtle screeched, the water in the toilet splashing about as she zoomed back down.

Harry could hear more yells coming from outside the door, and could tell that the Dementors were attacking again. Harry needed to find the snake, and he had very few options. Checking the map again, Dobby still by his side, he still could not find anything close to the snake—though with so many names, it was hard to find a specific one.

Harry paced for a moment, and realized he had to hear what Pettigrew said. There was something fishy about why he was trying to warn Harry. Harry made sure to take Pettigrew's wand away before lifting the curse.

Once the spell was lifted, Harry walked over to the shivering filth that was Pettigrew, and pointed his wand right at his rat-like face. 'Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?'

'Oh Harry, you mustn't! I've done terrible things, don't be like me! I came to warn you—'

'Warn me? About what, the attack? You're a bit late for that Pettigrew.'

'No! About the Werewolves! They're not coming from the outside!'

'Uch! I don't have time for this' Harry guffawed, pointing his wand at the traitor and planning to stun him again, and get Dobby to lock him in the dungeon.

'They're coming in from the Chamber!'

'What chamber?' Harry questioned, Pettigrew pointing to the sink that did not work. The one that lead to the Chamber of Secrets.

'You're lying, they can't get into the Chamber from another route' Harry maintained.

'You don't know the Chamber as the Dark Lord does Harry, trust me, Werewolves are coming up from there!'

'Why should I trust a traitor like you? You betrayed my parents, and you expect me to believe you're on my side now?' Harry ranted darkly, stepping forward and Pettigrew growing more scared.

'They know about Hermione!' Pettigrew shouted. Harry's eyes grew wide with the announcement, but realized it was a generalization.

'They probably do, so what?' Harry inquired.

'A man named Lesath is going to try and kill her! He's going to take something to make it through the castle, and he's going to kill her!'

'Lesath is after Topher, not Hermione' Harry pointed out.

'IT DOESN'T MATTER HARRY!' Pettigrew shouted. 'He wants you and Hermione dead! And I have to help you, the Sorting Hat told me I would!'

'The Sorting Hat? What a bunch of—'

'It's true! It almost put me in Slytherin, but it told me that even though I'd all these horrible things, I would face the chance to help who I've caused the most suffering to! It's you Harry! I have to help you!'

'I should just throw you out into the hall and let the Dementors deal with you!' Harry yelled.

'Harry please! I beg of you! I have to help you!'

'I don't need—' Harry started, his attention being drawn to the sink that lead to the Chamber of Secrets. It began to move, and Harry could hear a rumble come from the depths.

'Oh no! It's the Werewolves! If we stay in here, they'll tear us to pieces! Harry, we have to—'

At that moment, a large beast with matted grey hair erupted from the tube that lead to the Chamber, and howled loudly, resonating in the tiny washroom. Its teeth were long and sharp, and it seemed to tower over Harry as it sniffed, and caught his scent.

'Fenrir' Harry heard Pettigrew whisper from his corner on the floor.

The Werewolf began to step closer to Harry, its jaws dripping of spit. The eyes are what made Harry the most fearful—those hideously evil yellow eyes.

Dobby was crouching into the corner so much, Harry could feel him trying to tear away at the stone. He had lost all sense of being a House Elf in the face of this terrible creature, and became just like any other person.

Harry put his wand up to fight, but the Werewolf was close enough to bat away his wand, scratching Harry along his hand with its long yellow nails.

Harry was defenseless, and Greyback knew it. Just as the Werewolf reared itself on its back legs to lunge forward, Pettigrew ran from the other side of the room.

'NOOO!'

And with an almighty howl, just as the huge Werewolf came down, Pettigrew's silvery hand punctured its chest, and the Werewolf screamed in pain as it fell to the side, bringing Pettigrew along with it.

Harry was in shock for a moment as he looked at the dead Werewolf, and Pettigrew taking his blood-soaked silver hand and trying desperately to wipe it off. Harry quickly walked over, and picked up the wands that Greyback thrashed away. Harry's hand was badly injured, but nothing could be done for that.

Pettigrew carefully stood up, keeping distance from the dead Werewolf, and again Harry trained his wand on him.

'You still don't believe me!' Pettigrew yelled in hysterics, his eyes large like those of a madman.

Harry took another glance at the dead Werewolf in front of him, and his mind began to question things, when suddenly another image flashed in front of his eyes. He saw himself, standing in the Chamber, and Pettigrew was there with him, along with Voldemort.

He looked at Pettigrew again, and realized that as much as he would want to hurt the piece of rubbish, he did save his life just now. Perhaps the story about the Sorting Hat was correct. Harry realized that if he did believe Pettigrew, he would never show his back to him.

'Where's the snake?' Harry asked, as the rumbling from the tube increased more and more every passing moment. Fenrir must have wanted to have first dibs on the students.

'The Dark Lord's snake is with him, in the Chamber, why?'

'That's none of your business. You're coming with me, back into the Chamber. Dobby, I need you to go and get something for me' Harry told the House Elf. He whispered what to get, and Dobby went away with a crack, leaving only Harry and Pettigrew.

'But what about your Mudblood?'

'Her name is Hermione!' Harry yelled, putting his wand-tip to the rat-faced man's neck. 'And she will live. That Lesath guy won't kill her, and I won't either.'

Dobby returned with a snap, and he climbed onto Harry's back as he motioned Pettigrew towards the sink, which had started to close. Harry looked carefully at the snake imprinted on the tap, and said "open up".

The sink began to open up again, and just as Pettigrew began to question the object Dobby went to get, but Harry pushed him in, and with one last deep breath, Harry plunged himself into the dark tube.

Moving from side to side, with Dobby clinging for dear life on his back, Harry finally came to the bottom. Pettigrew was still there surprisingly, and was motioning Harry along a different path than he took before last time he was there.

Growls and fast moving paces could be heard coming from down several pipes, and Pettigrew looked petrified. 'I think . . . I think, this way' he said, starting off down a tunnel, stopping a few feet in, and turning around quickly.

'No! Not that way!' he exclaimed, running out and turning down another pipe. Harry took the object Dobby got for him, and told him to go and warn Seamus and the others about the Werewolves coming up through the washroom.

'But Professor told Dobby to—'

'Dobby, you have to go! I'm ordering you!'

Dobby nodded his head, and snapped his fingers, leaving.

Pettigrew lead Harry through innumerable pipes, but all the way, Harry always had his wand on him, just in case.

Harry's robes were wet along the edges, and his feet were soaked, but finally they came to a dry surface. Worry was pouring through his mind as he thought of everything that was happening above him, and around him, but he had to press on. Everything depended on him beating Voldemort. But if Pettigrew was lying, and just making him run around pointlessly . . .

'Stop' Harry shouted.

'Shhh! The Dark Lord might hear you!' Pettigrew quivered.

'He's not even down here! You're lying! You've just been wasting my time down here, while he's up above killing people! I should have known you piece of—'

An almighty rumble shook the pipes they were in, and Harry dove into the antechamber that Pettigrew was standing in. The pipes behind Harry collapsed into themselves, and Harry got up to see that indeed, Pettigrew had led him to the Chamber.

Still getting Pettigrew to go forward, Harry entered the massive temple-like chamber, and memories from his Second Year filtered through. He remembered seeing Ginny lying at the end, but this time there was nothing.

Walking past the stone pillars and the stone-carved snakes, they came to the middle of the chamber, seeing the immense statue of Salazar Slytherin on the other side.

Hearing a slither from the darkness on his side, Harry turned and tried to listen. Another slither on the other side made him turn again, and again, and again. Pettigrew was shaking in fear, knowing he had betrayed Voldemort, and was more than likely going to die.

Coming into view, a large black snake slithered into view on Harry's far right, its tongue moving in and out methodically.

'Well done Wormtail' came from the shadows, Harry's fear and anger rising at the same moment.

'You did what Bellatrix and Lesath could not, quite surprising for an idiot such as yourself' the voice of the Dark Lord said, echoing in the chamber. Harry could not tell where he was, but he could feel he was there. His scar was already burning a bit, but he was unsure if that was from Voldemort, or his own rage at Pettigrew.

'That's right Harry' the darkness said, 'Peter here played you for a fool, again.'

'YOU BLOODY LIAR!' Harry yelled, his wand pointing at Pettigrew.

'Go on Harry, kill him. He deserves nothing less. He betrayed your parents, brought the one who killed them back to life, tricking you in the process, and now he's lead you to your own death.'

Harry could feel something pressing into his mind, but he tried to keep it out. He wanted so badly to hurt Pettigrew, but part of him wouldn't let it happen. His Occlumency was working for the time, but the pressure continued to increase, and soon all he could hear and think was "kill him, kill him, kill him . . ." The snake-like voice was becoming almost droning, and Harry pointed his wand, when his eyes fell on the bracelet, and for a split moment, Hermione's face came to the front.

'Accio Demevesco!' Harry yelled, abruptly turning his wand to the snake.

'Kill him!' Voldemort ordered from the shadows, and the snake quickly started to move towards Harry, its teeth barred.

'Legilimens!' Harry shouted, plunging into the snake's mind. Harry could feel the coldness already starting to come around him, and he tried to find the darkest memories he could find.

A painful lashing—the breaking of a tooth—none of them seemed to work right away. The snake grew closer, and got to the point where Harry had to use the thing Dobby got for him: Gryffindor's Sword.

He swung it at the snake, and in the instances it moved away, Harry peared in deeper. Finally, Harry found one hidden away—having a horribly painful spell being performed on the snake. It was the darkest, and Harry could tell. The snake stopped in its tracks and began to convulse and coil as it tried to fight back.

Harry could feel the freezing air against his skin, and he continued to plunge the snake into that terrible memory. He could see Voldemort, casting a green spell on the snake, and the snake crying out in pain.

At this point, the Dementors were there, and Harry knew it. He pulled Hermione's bright face to the front of his mind, and his memory of that kiss from the Summer was so strong, it actually made him smile.

'NO! Avada Kedavra!' Voldemort yelled from the shadows. Harry was too focused on the snake, and just as he saw the green light, Pettigrew—unarmed and almost totally forgotten—threw himself in front, and was enveloped by the light. His lifeless body fell to the stone floor, and into the darkness.

By now, it was too late for the snake. Harry had no reason to continue with the Legilimency, as dozens of Dementors were circling. It was so dark in the Chamber, he could not see anything, and part of him was happy for that, because moments later, a bone-chilling screech filled the Chamber, followed by a dull thud.

Harry could feel the Dementors closing in on him now, and he had no choice but to cast his Patronus. His Occlumency was holding up very well, but he could tell, there were dozens of Dementors around the Chamber.

The bright phoenix flew out of his wand, and cleared away almost all the dementors. Dull light returned to the Chamber, and on the floor, the snake was lying dead.

Harry had just destroyed another Horcrux.

Looking up, Harry now saw Voldemort, who had moved into the light in the time. It was just the two of them now.

He looked up with his blood red eyes, and took one step forward. Harry expected him to look livid over killing his snake—and destroying a Horcrux, but he smirked evily, and his slit-like nose flared.

'Your "friend" Topher is killing Hermione at this very moment.'

**_Spell / Name Meanings:_**  
**Accio Demevesco** - Latin: accio, from accerso - to summon, demevesco - deme- from Dementor, vesco - L. to feed (Accio Demevesco to summon Dementors to feed)


	33. The Oroborus Light

**A/N - Hello my wonderful readers.**

**So, as most of your would have noticed, the story simply stopped with new posts for ages. I am beyond sorry that the wait for posts was so amazingly long. I have been so busy with school and applying to teacher's college, along with this summer working full time and just having no time.**

**But, I won't go on about it. Fact is, I didn't update for months . . . lots of months. I am however updating the stories that I have written chapters for. I am sorry about the reviews posted up to this point that have not been replied to, but I unfortunately don't have the time to reply to all 100+ of them. It's all piled up, and I wish I could reply to everyone, but time simply does not allow it. I'm in the thick of putting in applications, and it's crazy enough as it is.**

**In anycase, here it is, another chapter for HPOL! Chapter 33 and 34 are already written, and chapter 35 (the last one) is in the works. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, be it immensely long in waiting for it. I hope you all like it a lot, and new reviews, I will try hard to reply to them.**

**But this is it folks, ****the chapter that has been 32 chapters in the making. Over a year and a half, and we have come to this: The Oroborus Light.**

The chapter jumps around a lot from place to place, and we see a lot of duels and sadly, some deaths. Needless to say, there are many character deaths here in this chapter. But don't think these are all of them, oh no, others will come in the next chapter as well. Some I know will not please you.

But enjoy this chapter, and please do comment. There are still 2 chapters left after this, so the fun isn't over yet. :)**  
**

- CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE- 

_**The Oroborus Light  
**_

'What did Harry say?' Seamus asked as another rumble sounded from the lower levels. Even up on the Second Floor, they could hear the people fleeing and the stone walls being hit by spells. Death Eaters had already started into the castle, and the Dementors were still moving through the upper levels.

'Mr. Harry Potter ordered Dobby to tells his Finny-gan that Were-wolvies were coming up through the sink in poor Miss Myrtle's lavatory' Dobby told Seamus, hunkered down and cringing with each successive blast from below, and icy-chill that would come from Dementors getting nearer.

'Wait, Harry said—Expecto Patronum!' Seamus yelled as he looked up and cast his Patronus over Dobby. The Dementor which had been approaching them flew off down the hall, and Seamus lowered his wand, and glanced back to Dobby, who appeared even worse with his eyes open to their full extent, giving him a look close to that of a scared little puppy.

'What did Harry say Dobby, Werewolves coming out of the sink in the lav?'

Dobby took a moment to look around, before nodding, and raising a shaky hand, pointing towards Moaning Myrtle's washroom.

'How can Werewolves come out of the—'

Right then, a hideous scream came from the washroom, and the door was smashed across the hall. A young Ravenclaw boy was hit in the back with it, and fell down hard onto the stone floor.

Seamus's body filled with fear as he saw the dark and shaggy hair of a Werewolf appear on the edge of the doorframe. Its snout and head coming into view, it gasped, and howled in such a manner that made over half the students in Seamus' group forget the Werewolf spells, and flee with fear.

Seamus was closest to the Werewolf, and as it sniffed the air, at least five more moved out of the washroom. The first caught his scent, and glared directly at Seamus, along with two others, and all three began to growl menacingly while they stalked towards him. Dobby had already left to bring the boy injured by the door away, and Seamus continued to walk backwards alone.

Just as the first—with dark brown, almost blood red hair—flared its jaws and crouched, a spell hit its side, and it was pushed over, but it was completely enraged. The other two turned away from Seamus, and ran at the group of Guardians down the hall, where the spell had originated.

But the first was still moving towards Seamus.

'Stupefy!' he tried, but the Werewolf merely shook it off. He continued to try other spells, but the ones they practiced for Werewolves were not coming into his mind, and he began to misfire the easy spells.

The Werewolf had enough, and lunged forward onto Seamus with such a force that he was knocked backwards, hitting the wall and pain screaming across his back as he fell straight onto his front. A long gash stretched right across his torso, and he yelled out as he bled on the stone floor, knowing he was extremely injured, and possibly had a broken back. The Werewolf could smell the blood, and was becoming even more ravenous.

Seamus looked over to where his wand could be, but in the darkness, and the pain, he could not find it.

The foul smelling breath of the Werewolf was infecting the air around Seamus, and he knew these would be his last moments. He would be torn to pieces by a Werewolf, and never know if Harry and the others won. He would be a blip, a nothing that died two minutes into the fight, alone in a corridor, killed by a sickly twisted Werewolf.

Tears were streaming down his face as his end seemed to blast into his mind more and more. He would never see his mother and father again, he would never see Ireland again . . . he'd never see _her_ again. The physical pain was overcome by the psychological and emotional pain of the moment, which was almost unbearable.

The Werewolf growled again, and just as it lunged down to bite him right in the neck, it was suddenly picked up from behind, and yelped as it was brutally thrown against a wall. The throw was so hard, it's neck snapped instantly, and it harshly fell dead just feet from Seamus. He could see the yellow eyes of the Werewolf slowly dim, and close.

Still in great pain, and unable to move without causing more damage, he turned his eyes just enough to see a shaggy bearded man towering over him.

'Yeh'll be alrigh' Seamus, yeh'll be alrigh'. Minkus!' Hagrid called worriedly, and a short, bright blue eyed House Elf appeared with a crack.

'Master Hagrid called!'

'Take Seamus ter the Hospital Wing!'

Minkus took Seamus' hand, and with a tearful and hoarse thank you, the two vanished away. Seamus had been saved from the Werewolve's bite, but the others were loose in the castle.

Meanwhile, Hagrid and his group of students and staff rushed towards Ron's group, which also included Professor McGonagall. Hagrid had to tell her of the situation outside.

Once Hagrid's group was quickly by, echoes of screams, falling debris, and the roars of the Werewolves broke the silence in the hallway that was just moments before filled with Seamus' group.

A face quietly peaked its way out of Myrtle's washroom, and a man came out into the empty hallway, and smiled with one side of his mouth.

'Time to go see Hermione, and please the Dark Lord.'

--  


'Ron, look out!' Aberforth called as a piece of stone came crashing down. Ron dove to the ground scraping his hands and knees, but he was luckily still alive. The stone hit the floor with such a pounding, the floor shook all around and many students were thrown off their feet.

'Ronald! Are you alright?' Luna asked as she ran over to help him. Ron slowly got up, and needed additional help from a very nervous Denis Creevy.

'We need to get you to the Hospital Wing' Luna concluded, Ron shaking his head.

'They're dealing with broken skulls and combined curses, I have scratches, I'll be fine.'

They moved Ron around the corner, and rested him against the wall for a moment. Denis in the mean time ran back to help the group.

Hagrid had made it to Professor McGonagall, and Ron heard everything that was happening. So far, the Giants were pretty tied up in the forest, but the Centaurs were being pummeled. What good would arrows be against creatures that have skin almost as thick as dragons'?

Hagrid had to make a run for it back to the castle, knowing full well the Giants would soon be in the grounds. Students would not stand a chance against such big creatures. Still, Hagrid was hopeful.

'Don' worry Headmistress, Grawpy will talk to 'em!'

'They'll probably kill him Hagrid!' McGonagall raved.

'You just wait Headmistress! He's got a lot'o'spunk in 'im he does.'

'It's not his "spunk" that I'm concerned about! Aflatus!' Professor McGonagall called out, throwing back a Death Eater that was coming around a corner. They had begun to overrun the Ministry on the first level, and were now moving up quickly.

Just as the wave of Death Eaters moved back, someone else came running up the corridor.

'Topher? Watcha doin' up 'ere? Aren' yeh supposta be watchin' the Hospital Wing?' Hagrid asked as he approached.

'I know, I know. It's a madhouse down there, but I needed to tell you, don't send any more students to the Hospital Wing, it's over-flowing. You have to send them up to the higher levels. Madam Pomfrey wants you to put them in the fifth and sixth floor classrooms.'

'Very well Topher, just make sure they are protected. You could have just sent a House Elf up to tell us that' McGonagall informed.

'I know Headmistress, but I wanted to make sure the message was understandable. You know how those bloody House Elves get.'

'Yes . . .' McGonagall answered, Hagrid looking at her oddly.

'I have to get back. Where is Harry?' Topher asked, looking about and seeing Ron and Luna nearby. Ron gave him a polite smile, but Topher merely glanced at him with a straight face, and looked back to Professor McGonagall.

'He was with his group, but left. Some said he went into the Second Floor washroom down the hall, where the Werewolves came out of, and others say he went to the Hospital Wing. But since you did not see him, I would venture he is not there' Professor McGonagall explained.

'Right, thank you Headmistress, Rubeus' Topher nodded, turning, and running down a hallway that led to the First Floor.

'Is it jus' me, or—'

'No, I agree Hagrid. Topher would never down-talk about House Elves, but it might be the pressure of the moment.'

'I was meanin' callin' me "Rubeus."'

--  


'Simula Alfatus!' both Neville and Ginny yelled, pushing back at least a dozen black cloaked Death Eaters, and a few of their own people who were standing near by.

'Stupefy!' Jack Sloper yelled out, fighting back a Death Eater who came out of a short corridor.

Neville could not believe the numbers that were storming up the stairwells. If students were still on the First Floor, they must be trapped or fighting with all their fiber, because his group alone was having a terrible time. Already one third of the students had to be sent to the Hospital Wing for combined curses, or tumbling debris.

'Watch out Miss Robins!' Professor Flitwick yelled out. Demelza Robins turned quickly to see a large black haired Werewolf barreling down the hallway right at her.

She screamed, lost in total fear as it came closer, and she turned and ran. The Werewolf horrifically lunged at her exposed back, and bit straight into the back of her neck, killing her instantly. The Werewolf landed straight on her when they both hit the ground, and the sight caused the younger Guardians to look on in fear, while the older ones grew infuriated.

'ARGENVENTUS!' Neville screamed out with blinding rage at the Werewolf. A shower of small, silver daggers shot out of his wand, and hit the Werewolf with such ferocity, it yelped as the hundreds of daggers pierced its shaggy exterior. It stumbled off Demelza's body, and Neville moved forward with his wand still trained on the injured creature.

'AFLATUS!' Neville yelled out, and the injured Werewolf was flung with great speed across the room, and though an open window. One or two of the students looked over and watched as it dropped hundreds of feet down the cliff, and died on the rocks below.

Neville stayed there for a moment as he breathed heavily, and looked at Demelza's body. She was so young, and should not have died. He should have been watching her more, protecting her since she was in his group.

'Neville? Neville!' Ginny shouted, grabbing a hold of him and looking into his eyes. She had ash on her face and a cut along her jaw bone.

'Neville, we have to keep fighting!' she insisted, giving him a shake. The group was still fighting on against the onslaught, and he shook his head, and nodded, looking to the side. Ginny planted a quick but passionate kiss on him to try and give him some consolation, and the two of them together continued the fight. Professor Flitwick in the mean time vanished Demelza's body to the Hospital Wing.

Just as Neville began firing off a spell, he saw Theodore Nott side step out of the group, and run up a staircase to the third floor.

'Nott' he whispered, jumping across the hallway entrance, narrowly avoiding a Cruciatus Curse.

'Neville, where are you going!' Ginny yelled at him, Fleur keeping a hold on her from running across too.

'Noh Ginny, we need you 'ere.'

'No Fleur, I am going. Keep an eye on the students, and tell Professor Flitwick we've gone to the Third Floor' Ginny instructed forcefully. Fleur hesitated, but gave Ginny a hug and a kiss, and fired off spells down the hallway as Ginny ran across, and up the stairwell, jumping to the side as a curse blasted away part of the stairs.

Reaching the Third Floor—which was much calmer than the Second, she ran towards the corridor that Pansy said Nott was meeting at. She wanted to find Neville, but knew he would follow Nott.

Coming closer, she could hear people talking in quiet voices, and just as she looked around the corner, someone grabbed her from behind, and put their hand over her mouth.

In a firm grip, she was spun around, and she found it was Neville. He gave her a sign to be quiet, and let her go, which allowed her to pinch him just enough so it stinged.

The two looked around the edge, and found at least twenty students—all of them except Nott from Durmstrang—huddled around looking nervous. Nott was talking to them, but in the mean time, Neville and Ginny were trying to figure out what to do.

'We can't attack them. We'll get two, maybe three of them, but that's it. They have the numbers' Neville reasoned.

Hearing a shuffle from behind, the two backed into a corner, and kept their wands ready. The steps slowed, and someone came around, and kept to the wall quietly, looking in.

'Pansy?' Neville whispered, nearly startling the girl.

She came closer, and brought her friend Tracey Davis, who was from Neville's own group.

'We have to stop them' she said.

'But how? There are so many of them' Tracey interjected nervously.

Neville thought it over for a moment as the group inside continued to talk quietly, and he decided what they would do.

'Alright. Pansy and I will go in first and blast them to the walls, Ginny and Tracy, stun them all as fast as you can, alright?' Neville asked. They all nodded, and glanced around the side.

The group seemed to be growing agitated, and some began to even yell and push some others. It seemed to Neville they found the best time to strike.

'Now!'

'Alfatus!' both Pansy and Neville yelled out as they came around the corner. Most of the Durmstrang students were caught off guard, but a few put up Shield Charms. Nott was missed as well, as he dove to the stone floor.

One of the Durmstrang students threw a spell at the Guards, and they scattered. Pansy was not fast enough however, and she screamed as massive slashes and cuts ripped across her body. She hit the floor hard, and Neville and the others continued to try to stun the other students that had been thrown back.

Neville was aiming at Nott, when he noticed Theodore was stunning the Durmstrang students. Nott scurried over to Neville, and continued to fire as he spoke.

'Thank Merlin you showed up. Stupefy!' he yelled out. 'I had hoped Pansy heard that conversation with these dunst Durmstrang students. Petrificus Totalus!'

'You mean you planned this?' Neville asked, Theodore nodding before taking a spell in the chest, and falling over in convulsions. Neville pulled him to the side and took the spell off, looking over to see Ginny and Tracey trying to fight back more of the students.

Neville and Theodore waited for a moment, then ran forward stunning as many as they could. Just as they reached Ginny and Tracey, keeping an eye on Pansy, it seemed most of the Durmstrang students were stunned. Some were actually helping the Guardians stun and incapacitate their fellow students.

Just as the last students were frozen, and fell down with some collective thuds, Neville and the others got up and walked to the three Durmstrang students that helped them. Tracey ran to Pansy and called for House Elf, who brought the two students to the Hospital Wing.

'Why didn't you tell us what you were planning!' Neville yelled at Theodore. 'These are Durmstrang students, they're good at the Dark Arts! You see what they did to Pansy' he ranted.

'You planned this! You idiot!' said Ginny, raising her hand to smack him in the face. Neville was quick enough and caught her hand.

'I couldn't tell you guys, 'cause then you'd mess it all up!' Theodore responded, suddenly turning like the others at a sound that came from down the hall.

'We have to get back to our group. Let's go' Ginny told the others. The three Guardians, and three Durmstrang students began to walk down the hallways towards the stairs, when a girl—from Beauxbatons—along with a Hogwarts second year boy came around the corner. Both looked like they were in shock, and Ginny ran forwards quickly to check on them, Neville and the others keeping an eye on their surroundings.

'Are you two alright?' she asked tenderly, reaching out and cupping their faces which wore blank expressions. A loud bang came from the stairwell, and the three Durmstrang ran ahead to help their comrades. The two younger students meanwhile continued to look forward for a moment with dazed looks.

'We'll get you to—' Ginny started, when suddenly the boy raised his wand at Ginny. She stood back and reached for her wand, but the boy saw her move.

'GINNY NO!' Neville yelled, moving forward quickly.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' the boy shouted.

Neville screamed out, but it was too late. Ginny was hit square in the chest with the bright green light, and fell to the ground, her flaming red hair swaying slowly and flaring along the floor. Neville's terrified scream echoed in the hallway, and the thump from Ginny hitting the floor resonated as the boy easily put his wand back down to his side, and continued to look drearily forward.

Theodore beat Neville at stunning the two students, knowing that Neville might have the urge to kill them. Neville may not have noticed, but Theodore knew the two of them had been put under an Imperious Curse.

Neville ran out of Theodore's grip—since he was holding him back from throttling the students—and he went over and picked up Ginny, tears pouring out of his eyes.

'Ginny! GINNY! WAKE UP!' Neville yelled out as he held on to her tightly.

Her face was bright, and she was still as warm as always. He grazed her cheek, and ran his hands through her hair, before breaking down into unimaginable pain, whispering her name over and over again.

He did not want to leave this spot now. He wanted to be here with her, just holding on to her for as long as possible. She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't.

Theodore was kneeling down to console Neville, when he stood up, a hollow laughter making its presence in the hallway. Neville was overcome with grief and disbelief to notice anything around him. Ginny, sadly, was gone.

'Oh how I love using the weak to do my bidding' a sinister voice sounded, Theodore grimacing and holding up his wand. He could not tell where the voice was coming from, but he knew who it belonged to.

'This is what you get young Nott, for betraying your father and the Dark Lord. AVADA KEDAVRA!' came from behind him, and Theodore did not even see the green light until it pasted over his eyes.

Stepping out of the shadows, the Death Eater laughed as Theodore's lifeless body fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and she gained a view of Neville on the floor.

'Oh, pour Longbottom. Did the child kill your girlfriend?' Bellatrix asked in a sinister voice.

Neville heard the voice of the woman who murdered his parents, and looked up—passing Theodore's body along the way—and glared evilly.

'I'm going to kill you' Neville growled, looking at the woman with his bloodshot and tear-filled eyes as she laughed again.

'Oh really? The big boy's going to try and fight? Let's see if you put up as much as your parents before they cracked. Crucio!'

And with that, Neville was torn away from Ginny, the girl he loved so dearly, as the horrible and painful torture curse spread through his body, and he yelled out in agony and rage.

--  


There were just too many coming at them.

'Expello Per Sentia!' Topher yelled out as another Death Eater rounded the side of the hallway. They continued to pound through the Ground Floor, and many just kept running past the First and on to the Second and higher levels. At some points defending the Hospital Wing was not so hard, but as time progressed, the fighting became more and more intense, leading to what it was now: a continual firestorm of spells and curses.

The Death Eater was vanished from his spot, and Topher continued to fight. He was sending as many Death Eaters as he could to the one place he knew they would have a hard time returning from—the depths of the Black Lake. Dumbledore told him of the Merpeople's protectiveness, and of their dislike for outsiders in their realm. They would be able to tell that these Death Eaters were evil people, and Topher knew if that was the case, none would see the sky again.

'Argenventus!' Mr. Weasley yelled out, as he saw a Werewolf running down a side corridor. He clipped it in the back, but it did enough to make it hit the floor, and skid to the end of the hallway, crying out in pain.

Death Eaters were dug in around the corners leading to the Hospital Wing, and there was no way of getting extra people there to defend it, aside from House Elves. But Topher and the others in his group ordered Madam Pomfrey to keep the doors as locked as possible, so that Death Eaters could not walk in.

'Avada Kedavra!' came from one of the Death Eaters, and Snape dove out of the way towards Topher.

'We cannot stay here like this, we must get help, or abandon the Hospital Wing' Snape insisted as he continued to use spells against the Death Eaters. They seemed particularly focused on getting Snape.

'We are not leaving the Hospital Wing. I'll go and get a ghost to look for more help, just keep fighting!' Topher exclaimed. Snape rolled his eyes, but nodded. He knew even though Topher did not go to Hogwarts, it was more of that idiotic Gryffindor mentality that was making him want to protect the Hospital Wing.

Topher ran over to a small hallway, and began fighting off whoever and whatever he found, trying to get to Professor McGonagall or Professor Fourmove's group. He quickly found one of the ghosts, the Grey Lady, and asked her to tell some of the other groups about the Hospital Wing. She understood quickly, and vanished through the ceiling with haste.

As he continued on, he quietly came to the stairwell clogged with Death Eaters, and a few Mountain Trolls coming up behind the group. He knew it would be impossible for one man to make it up. Professor Fourmove's group was the only accessible one to him, since both Kingsley's and Tonks' groups were on the other side of the castle. Plus, he wanted to see how she was doing, and that she was not hurt.

Running down the hallway, keeping to the shadowy sides, he stopped for a moment as he saw someone run down a corridor, and had to take a second look.

Did he just see himself pass by?

Shaking his head, he ran farther ahead, peered around the corner, however found the hallway empty. He figured it had to be someone who perhaps looked like him, and continued on quickly to Professor Fourmove's group.

Iona was having her own difficulties as well. Half of her Durmstrang students up and left half an hour after the attack began, not telling her where they were going, while the Beauxbatons students were all too young, and much too scared to fight.

'Oh Topher, thank Merlin you came back! We need help, I have almost no students to really fight here' she commented quickly, giving him a hug and kiss.

'Stupefy!' Earnie Macmillan yelled out, stunning a tall Death Eater that was only a few feet away. 'Com'on! For Hogwarts!' he encouraged, the students firing back as hard as they could.

'What do you mean came back?' Topher asked, giving her a strange look.

'Expelliarmus!' Iona yelled out, before looking back at Topher. 'You were here just a second ago, asking where Harry might be, and Hermione.'

Topher thought for a moment, then his eyes grew wide. He did see himself running along the hallways earlier.

'What did you say Iona, what did you say?' he asked urgently.

'I told you I didn't know where Harry was, and that Hermione was in the Hospital Wing' she said, Topher getting up half way through, and calculating what to do.

'Topher, what's—'

Topher swooped down and gave her a passionate kiss that some of the students smiled at a little, in the break of almost getting killed.

'I have to get back to the Hospital Wing. Take all your students and get there as soon as you can. I love you' he yelled back, as he began running back to the Hospital Wing.

'Crucio!' someone yelled out as he was running, and he was momentarily thrown off his feet, and felt the searing pain of a torture curse. He fell to the ground hard, and he quickly gained control of himself, and countered the curse before it could become harsher.

Standing up quickly, he could see a Death Eater—a pale square-shaped man—standing on the opposite side of the hallway. The Death Eater shot another spell at Topher, but he was fast enough this time.

'Protego!' he yelled, and the curse bounced off and hit the ceiling.

'Ah, not a student? Good, Good. I was looking for a good duel today' the Death Eater—Antonin Dolohov—said, in a raspy voice.

'You may find one you can't win. Confundo!' Topher yelled out. Dolohov shielded himself, and threw a Killing Curse at Topher. Topher was able to avoid the spell.

'Expello Per Sentia!' he yelled, thinking again of the Black Lake. Dolohov was able to somehow vanish and ended up around the corner of a pillar.

'Sectumsempra!' Dolohov yelled out. Topher took his wand and moved it about in an arc, bringing the red spell into his left hand, and shooting it upwards.

'Levicorpus!' Topher yelled out, catching Dolohov by surprise and turning him upside down.

Just as Topher raised his wand to banish him to the Black Lake, Dolohov swished his wand, and cast a jet of purple light in a zigzag pattern towards Topher.

_Ignamoenia!_ Topher thought quickly, blocking most of the spell with a massive ring of fire. Part of the curse made it through however, and he could feel his insides rip slightly, and cause a stitch.

Topher painfully kept on his feet, and rashly thrust his wand towards Dolohov, banishing him away quickly. He still thought of the Black Lake, just a few hundred feet above it.

Turning about, an explosion rocked the wall above him, and Topher limped away before the stone fell down. He made it a few feet, and lunged himself at the wall so he could look down at the Hospital Wing.

Fear entered his mind as he saw an exact duplicate of himself standing there, off to the side of the fighting, conversing with Kevin Entwhistle, one of the Hogwarts students in his group.

Topher knew who it was, and knew what he was planning. He had to stop him, but there was no way he could make it to the Hospital Wing without having a confrontation in a place that would cause too much confusion.

Coughing, a small amount of blood coming out of his mouth, he called for Trinket, one of the House Elves.

'Master Terrwynebas called' Trinket said.

'Take me . . . to the . . . Hospital Wing' he gasped. The small House Elf took hold of Topher's arm, and the two went to the Hospital Wing.

Landing with a crack, Topher glanced around the Hospital Wing, and found the casualties were higher than he would have thought. Madam Pomfrey, and many Healers were running about, trying to take care of what looked like hundreds of students and adults.

Student Healers were also scurrying to and fro, trying to heal the simpler spells and administer potions to patients. Some were screaming in pain, while others were simply in shock, and did not know what was going on. Several were even fighting against the Healers to go and fight more, even though their legs were transfigured into Octopus tentacles.

'Professor Terrwynebas, what's the matter?' a young Hufflepuff student healer asked him as he stood amidst the chaos.

'Professor Terrwynebas, are things going better outside?' Madam Pomfrey asked from farther down, trying to shout over the noise.

'No, we're doing terrible, and—oww!' he gasped, as the student healer checked his midsection, which he was holding on to because it hurt.

'Then why haven't any new injuries come in? We haven't had anyone come in for ten minutes, until you' Madam Pomfrey explained. The student healer ran her wand over Topher's midsection, and he felt better with his insides placed how they should be.

Getting up, he knew who caused the trouble. He probably told them to divert students to another location, or told them the Hospital Wing was lost entirely.

A loud bang came from the Hospital Wing door that caused everyone inside to turn their head, and shiver. Healers began moving faster, and another boom came. Topher walked over to the door—through the dozens of patients and healers—and closer to it, could hear people barking out orders.

'We can't keep it Topher! We have to go higher up, the Hospital Wing will be alright!' Mr. Weasley was yelling.

'We have to stay and fi—' a voice shouted over the noise, before turning into a bone chilling yell.

'George!' Mr. Weasley yelled, Topher getting ready to get out there.

'Go back! Go up to the Second Floor!' Topher heard, strangely in his own voice.

Topher could hear the students and other people getting up and making a run for it. The Death Eaters seemed to be going after them, and not the Hospital Wing door. The Hospital Wing itself had become silent in the fighting outside, and a single knock sounded on the door.

'Madam Pomfrey, open the door! We have to get these people out!' Topher's voice sounded from the other side. Madam Pomfrey had no idea what was going on, and she remained silent.

'You're not getting in here Lesath' Topher shouted back through the door. An enraged yell came from the other side, and the door began being bombarded by spells, nudging ever so little with each one.

'Topher—' came from the side of the Hospital Wing. Topher turned, and saw Hermione lying there, reaching up with her arm.

'What is it Hermione?' Topher asked calmly as he came over, and took her hand. Healers and patients were getting together and moving farther away from the doors. Capable—and many incapable—patients and Healers were gathering by the doorway, getting ready to fight.

'Give me my wand' Hermione told Topher, pointing over to her wand. Topher smirked, and gave it to her, helping her sit up, and lean against her bed facing the doorway. Topher stood nearby, ready. He knew Hermione should not be even sitting up, but she had to fight.

More and more spells were hitting the door, and Topher knew there were dozens of Death Eaters now out there. The door was cracking, and with a final barrage, it blew off its hinges, and was levitated over the people by several Healers in the back.

A massive Mountain Troll stumbled into the Hospital Wing, and gave its log tree log club a mighty swing, hitting half a dozen students against the wall.

Spells and curses engulfed the air in an instant, as the firefight broke out. Several patients and Healers fell from curses, while others pressed on bravely. House Elves were helping moving patients and Healers as fast as possible, and helping with the defence as well.

The Troll was continuing its rampage, and no one seemed to know how to bring it down.

'Go for the eyes!' Topher yelled out. Several Ministry wizards shot Confundus Spells at the Troll's eyes, and it reached up yelling in anger, dropping its club and stumbling around. It began walking outwards, running into Death Eaters. The Troll continued outwards, until a green Killing Curse was thrown against it, and it timbered forward onto the stone just outside the Hospital Wing.

Meanwhile inside, Topher stayed close to Hermione, and his eyes grew cold when the russet hair and steel grey eyes of Lesath came into view. Calmly turning the corner and walking up to them, shielding himself from the other spells, Hermione threw a Banishing Curse at him, but he shielded himself from that as well. The energy from just making the spell made Hermione almost fall over.

'Hello Toph. Just give me the girl and I'll let you live' Lesath explained with a sinister smirk.

'You will not lay a hand on her' Topher growled, walking in front of her.

'Very well. Crucio!' Lesath yelled. Topher could not dive out of the way, because the curse would hit Hermione, so he had to stand his ground. The curse hit him face on, and he yelled out as the pain of thousands of needles everywhere radiated across his body. Death Eaters were piling into the Hospital Wing, and the weary patients and tired Healers were being beaten back ruthlessly.

'Ah Toph, I knew you would come to this. Trying to do something you simply cannot handle. It will be a shame for Potter to see his love bird die in front of him.'

'Expelliarmus!' Hermione shouted suddenly, Lesath's wand coming partially out of his hand, enough for Topher to stand up quickly.

Seeing what was going on with the other students and Healers, Topher realized he had to help them first. Many students and Healers were dead, and the Death Eaters were continuing to kill more people. Topher diverted his attention, and gave a wide slashing motion towards the mass of Death Eaters, and the bulk of them vanished instantly in a puff of grey smoke. In the time, Lesath regained use of his wand, and focused on Hermione.

'Crucio!' he yelled, Topher not able to reach her in time. She fell off her bed to the ground screaming in pain as the torture curse ran through her body.

Topher, so exhausted and enraged beyond the point of limits at Lesath, trained his wand on Lesath.

'Crucio!' he yelled out, and the curse on Hermione was lifted as Lesath was taken so off guard, he actually was thrown a few feet backwards, and landed on his back yelling out in pain, while Topher continued running the torture curse through him.

'I can't believe I ever called you a friend! You murdered my father, and now I will murder you!' Topher shouted, as he stepped forward, and lifted the curse after a prolonged time. Healers and students, free from most of the fighting for the time, were being vanished away by House Elves, and were almost all gone. A House Elf came to bring Hermione away, but she stayed in her place, avowing to help Topher.

'Topher . . . don't . . . do it' Hermione whispered from beside her bed. Topher was breathing heavily, and he realized she was right. He could not become him, he could not become a cold blooded murder.

Walking backwards to see if she was alright, Lesath took his moment of compassion for his own advantage.

'Legilimens!' Lesath bellowed.

Topher's mind was clouded for a moment, before he was plunged into terrible memories of his childhood. Watching his father die, seeing his mother's lifeless body in the sitting room—it took him a few moments to realize what was going on.

Pushing out as hard as he could, he could begin to hear and smell the outside world again—the burning curtains, the crumbling stone—he was in Hogwarts, and had to protect Hermione.

Pushing even farther, he pointed his wand at Lesath, and cast his own Legilimency spell. He plunged Lesath into his worst memories—of being beaten by his family, of getting the torture curse over and over again by Death Eaters—Topher was keeping hold. He noticed the cool chill that entered the room, and continued to press as hard as he could towards the darkest memories.

But Lesath was strong. He was still able to fight back, and used what he thought was Topher's misplaced mind to attack and end this.

'You never learned Topher. Never focus on one thing. Avada Kedavra!' he yelled at, pointing at Hermione.

The green jet cast forward, and Topher let go of his Legilimency, finishing the silent spell he was performing. He made a promise to Harry, and was not going to let him down, no matter what.

Jumping across, Topher and the curse collided in mid air. The green light enveloped Topher completely, and he fell to the stone floor, his life—the little trinket—given to keep a promise. Hermione could do nothing but watch in horror as the man who had become Harry and many other's friend, die saving her life, being killed by the same man who murdered his father. She was in such a state of shock, tears could not even make their way forward.

She shivered violently as the chill continued to fill the room, not knowing anymore if it was from seeing Topher dead on the floor in front of her, or what she knew was coming nearer. She crouched farther back away from Topher's body, and Lesath crackled and laughed in victory.

'Now to have my f—' he started, before noticeably shivering. He had not notice what Topher and Hermione noticed before. Topher was not just thinking about one thing, he had been thinking of the same thing Hermione was—Dementors were near.

'Legilimens' Hermione whimpered, trying desperately to perform magic she had never performed before. Her mind was thrown into grayness, and she felt sick to her stomach, but she quickly found terrible memories floating about in the clouds. She plunged through them, and used all her strength to keep them at the top, staring angrily into the cold eyes of the Death Eater in front of her.

Focused on his worst memories, a lone Dementor turned around the corner of the Hospital Wing, and looked about, seeing Lesath. By this time, all the Healers and patients had left, and the few Death Eaters that survived Topher's banishment, had ran out and towards the staircase.

Lesath turned around, and Hermione had no choice but to let go from exhaustion. She pushed as hard as she could, and hoped it was enough. Lesath tried to perform a Patronus, but the dark memories brought forward by Topher and Hermione were too terrible.

The Dementor was pulled like a magnet to the man, and soon enough Lesath was on his knees, holding his head and calling out for it to stop. Hermione braced herself, and tried to perform her own Occlumency to keep good memories forward. Topher could not have died, and then she die too.

Hearing the steps, Hermione closed her eyes and focused on shutting her mind, knowing what was going to come. Inside she knew Topher planned for Lesath for this fate. It was something worst than dying.

She covered her ears and buried her head in her knees as she started hearing Lesath scream for his life. Moments past, and the cold mist spread through Hermione. Finally, after a gripping several moments, she could feel a dull thud on the floor, and waited for a few seconds before looking.

Lesath was dead, his skin coloured a dull blue like that of someone with hypothermia, and his eyes wide open and lifeless in their emptiness. Topher lay not far from him, but the Dementor was still in the room, bearing down on Hermione. She had no strength left for a spell, and continued desperately to keep good memories in her mind, but they were fading fast.

Just before she lost consciousness, Hermione heard rushed footsteps, and saw a bright white owl swoop down from above.

--  


'Expecto Patronum!' Professor McGonagall yelled out, casting the Dementor away with her alabaster owl patronus. She saw it there, and realized there was someone still alive in the abandoned Hospital Wing.

Running forward, she found Hermione lying on the ground. She ran her wand over her, and breathed a short sigh of relief in seeing she was still alive—if only barely. Standing up, she enlisted the help of Dobby to bring her up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where a make-shift Hospital Wing was being made.

After Dobby and Hermione left, Dobby looking very, very nervous at Hermione's condition, Professor McGonagall began walking out when she found Topher.

Getting nervous looks from students and Ministry people in her small group, she knelt down, and wiped a stray hair out of Topher's face. He was much too young to die here, especially with what he had accomplished in one year. She knew however that if he had to die here today, it had to be like this. Not from an accident or a terrible injury—but from defending a castle he knew for less than a year, and protecting his students.

'Professor please, we have to go!' Michael Corner insisted. Professor McGonagall gave him one last look, and nodded to her group, ushering them out—wiping a small tear in her eye as she looked at the Hospital Wing, and the destruction and death.

Once they left, a few minutes passed before Polaris glided down through one of the blasted out windows, and landed near Topher's body. He pecked at Topher's shoulder once or twice to sadly have no reply, then hopped over, and grabbed up what Topher told him to. The owl then took off, and made for the East Tower.

--  


'Stupefy!' George yelled as he ran up the staircase. He, along with his father and the rest of Topher's group were making its way up towards the higher levels. Topher stayed back to get the Hospital Wing evacuated, and even though half the group wanted to stay, he ordered them to leave. The group left, looking smaller than it actually was, since many students were under Invisibility Cloaks.

'Quick, down this way!' Shirley Fawcett yelled out, pointing towards a staircase that led to the Divination Classroom.

'No! Not that way, there's a surprise down there' George warned, as they moved around the corner, and literally bumped into the group with Ron and Luna.

'Arthur!' Aberforth exclaimed, turning around the corner, and bringing Mr. Weasley farther back to ask what has been happening.

To put it simply, they were loosing. Death Eaters had control of various parts of the castle. There was no way to know how the Ministry on the Ground Floor was doing, but the Guardians were putting up a heck of a fight. They were falling back, but the Death Eaters were taking many hits. Even while they were quickly informing each other, George's "surprise" went off in the stairwell, and half the Guardians stopped as a massive tidal wave barreled down the hallway, carrying over twenty Death Eaters down another staircase, bringing them to the lower regions of the castle.

'What of the other groups?' Snape asked urgently.

'Mad-Eye's group we're unsure of, but we have seen parts of that group moving upwards. Professor Fourmove has moved towards Ravenclaw Tower since the Hospital Wing had to be abandoned, Tonks and Kingsley we don't know, and as for Professor Flitwick and Neville Longbottom's group, it was split up along a corridor while we were running' Professor McGonagall told the others.

'We need to find Harry, and Hermione' Ron put forth.

'Hermione is safe in Gryffindor Tower, and Harry, no one knows where he is' Professor McGonagall informed.

'Well where is Topher? He should know' Luna proposed.

'Topher is dead' Professor McGonagall announced to them. Ron and Luna were speechless for a moment, before a Blasting Curse rocked the wall near their huddle, and they realized their time was up.

'Com'on! Higher up folks' Mr. Weasley ordered. The two groups moved into one larger one, and together moved higher up.

Another blast along the wall separated Ron, Luna, and George from the others. Ron was already holding back, concerned about Harry.

'Ronald, we have to get going! Can you walk?' Luna asked.

'We need to find Harry. Neville has the map, so we need to find him, so we can find Harry. Harry needs us' Ron said forcibly.

'Alright mate, let's go get Harry!' George expounded, lifting up his brother and the three of them running down the hallway, ducking from curses flying above and around them.

'George, Ron!' Arthur yelled as he saw them running away.

'Keep moving Arthur, they can take care of themselves!' Aberforth maintained. Arthur did not want to leave them, but turned and began helping the Guardians and students up.

Turning around the corner, George, Ron and Luna started back down to the lower levels, towards the area Neville's group was last seen, in hopes of finding him soon. Harry had been lost for a while now, and there could be no doubts that he was in trouble.

--  


'Oh come now Longbottom, your father didn't start crying until about the fifth round' Bellatrix mentioned in mock disappointment. Neville had been tortured with her curses over and over again, and even though he was screaming as loud as he could to gain attention and help, no one was coming.

Crawling along the stone floor, his hands and legs bleeding from thrashing against the stones, he was trying desperately to get his wand. He had to fight back, and he had to hold on. He had to do it for his parents, and Ginny.

Almost getting within reach, Bellatrix evilly kicked his wand farther away, and laughed as Neville's head dropped, and he began crawling again.

'Oh how I enjoy this! Crucio!' she yelled out, and Neville was plunged into yet another horrible event. Bellatrix was so focused on torturing Neville, completing the triad of torture victims in his one family, for a moment she forgot the Dark Lord's plans.

'Com'on Longbottom, tell me where Potter is' Bellatrix expressed gleefully, over Neville's continued yells of agony.

'Stupefy!'

The spell hit Bellatrix, and she landed on the ground motionless, her wand a few feet away.

Taking in deep breaths, Neville felt a set of hands reach him, and help him up. His vision was terrible, but he was almost more afraid of who saved him, compared to who was torturing him.

'Come on Longbottom, move your fat behind' Malfoy argued, trying to pull him up, but not succeeding well. Neville stood up slowly, and with frantic pulls from Draco, the two ran down the hallway away from Bellatrix. Neville could not believe Draco Malfoy saved him.

'Why did you-'

'Because I know what it's like having that witch torture you, and keep your big trap shut. We have to get to the higher levels, all the groups fled' Draco informed.

Running down a hallway, they rounded a stairwell to see Peeves, of all things, throwing apples and other bright coloured fruits at Death Eaters trying to run up the stairs. They would try to curse him away with magic, but he would simply throw more fruits, and go through the wall. The suits of armour were also periodically thrashing out and leveling Death Eaters that ran by.

Neville and Draco continued onwards, carefully getting around the stairwell and the fruit, and both raised their wands as a group in black cloaks came bustling around a corner. Squinting, Neville sighed in relief as he saw Ron and George's red hair.

'Neville! Thank Merlin, are you alright? Do you have the map?' Ron asked hurriedly, hearing the commotion going on behind them.

Neville shakily nodded he was alright, pulled out the map, and gave it quickly to Ron. George was eye balling Draco, keeping his wand up, while Draco looked about, keeping his cloak nearby.

The map made them realize things were much worse than they thought. The entire Ground Level, and most of the First Floor were overrun by Death Eaters. The Second Floor was stronger, but packs of Death Eaters were roaming around the higher levels. In the Grounds, the strange names of Giants roamed about, along with some other names which Ron assumed were Centaurs. Ron was looking for Harry's name, but in passing, he could swear he saw the name Norbert.

Looking through all the names, Ron and the others skimmed through and could not find Harry's name.

'Where is he?' Luna questioned. Draco was growing impatient as they stood in the hallway, just a hundred feet from a group of Death Eaters.

'We can find Potter later, we need to—'

'We're finding him now Malfoy. If I'm thinking right, we have to get to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom on the Second Floor' Ron maintained.

'That's three ruddy floors down! We'll never make it' Draco claimed. Ron looked over the map and planned their route, seeing how the Death Eaters were moving around

'Let's go' George gestured, starting off the group. Ron and Luna were quick to follow, and Neville gave Draco a push forward to make sure he went as well.

Getting down one flight of stairs, they were running down towards another staircase, when Neville was thrown sideways against the wall, and slumped to the floor with a gash on his forehead, and blood trickling down his cheek bone.

The others stopped, and two Death Eaters came around and started firing spells at them.

'GO!' Neville yelled at them.

Taking one last look, they bolted down the hallway, and turned abruptly, with the Death Eaters following. They ran away leaving Neville alone, and the figure of who cursed him against the wall walked up laughing.

'Round two it seems Longbottom' Bellatrix stated happily, with a sinister grin wiping across her face. Neville tried to raise his wand before she could do anything, but his reflexes were hampered.

She again placed the torture curse on Neville, and the pain was becoming all too much. His mind was beginning to gloss over, and he was forgetting where he was, or what was going on.

It seemed to Neville that it would never end, when suddenly a spell hit Bellatrix from behind.

'Expelliarmus!'

Bella lifted the Cruciatus Curse long enough for Neville to regain his bearings, and look to see what appeared to be no one there.

Reaching for her wand, Neville took advantage of her divided attention.

'Satipovinus!' Neville shouted, a long chord of vine plant shooting out from his wand, and wrapped tightly around Bellatrix. The binding was tight, and Bellatrix struggled against the vine.

Neville stood, and heard a bustling from the hallway, seeing someone take off an Invisibility Cloak. It was Draco.

'I want this witch to suffer. Crucio!' Draco yelled, casting a rather weak Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix. She was actually laughing while it lasted, and looked at Draco.

'Oh you stupid boy, you're terrible at Unforgivable Curses. You're even worse than your father' she said, breaking out of the vines quickly.

'Sectumsempra!' she yelled out, Draco jumping out of the way and the stone smashing behind him.

'Sectumsempra!' Draco shouted, and gashes ripped across Bellatrix's body. She stumbled over yelling out in rage, but she kept standing.

'CRUCIO!' she screamed out at Draco, and he was literally thrown back onto the ground and against the wall. The pain was unbearable, and he was on the verge of passing out from it all.

'Aflatus!' Neville spouted, the curse being broken and Bellatrix being thrown forward, landing in front of a bend in the hallway.

Neville steadied himself, and was getting himself ready to fight. The woman was beyond livid, as was Neville.

Just as she was standing up, Neville raised his wand, but heard the growl of a Werewolf nearby. He turned, but was tackled from the side as a massive weight of hairy animal pummeled into him.

Bellatrix laughed aloud as the Werewolf overpowered Neville, and bit down into his shoulder. Neville screamed in pain as he felt his blood spill out onto the stone. Bellatrix, from her position down the hall, walked forward, and continued to torture Neville as the Werewolf torn into him.

Neville's screams stirred Draco on the floor, and he opened his eyes, and tried to lift his head, but the pounding along the back of his skull was too extreme. He saw Bellatrix, and the Werewolf over Neville, and raised his wand.

'Wingardium Leviosa' Draco whispered. Bellatrix did not notice Draco on the floor, and with the spell, the Werewolf was slowly raised above Neville, and closer to Bellatrix. She suddenly noticed the spell, turned, but at that moment, Draco let go, and the Werewolf then lunged at Bellatrix.

The Werewolf slashed and bit down on Bellatrix, and she struggled to fight it back. She pointed her wand, and with a well placed Killing Curse, she killed the Werewolf, but the damage was done.

Struggling against the floor, she was trying to stand again. Both Draco, and Neville—who was terribly injured by alive—saw her struggling, and pointed up towards the ceiling.

Both cast weak blasting curses above, but combined together, it was enough to make the stone crack and break above, making it fall down. Bellatrix screamed as she looked up, and with the thunder of the stones, she was buried.

Draco crawled along the floor slowly, holing the back of his head to keep the pounding to a minimum, and eventually reached Neville. He was in a horrible state, and needed help quickly.

'Is . . . Is she- . . . is she—'

'She's dead' Draco sighed. Neville let his head fall back, and closed his eyes. The two of them, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, had avenged their parents, and rid the world of Bellatrix Lestrange.

--  


It was only the two of them in the huge chamber, unaware of the turmoil and suffering that was occurring above.

'You're lying.'

'Am I Harry? I know you have always asked if Topher was on your side or not. Part of him was always a mystery to you, and you always thought he was working for me.' Harry knew he was using his Legilimency, and reaching into some of his fears. He knew Topher better though.

'Topher would never work for you. He will keep Hermione alive, and there's nothing you can do about it.'

'Perhaps Harry, perhaps. But, let us rejoice in our current situation!' Voldemort exclaimed, turning his back and walking down towards the large statue of Salazar Slytherin. 'As you no doubt heard from the Sorting Hat, we are the heirs of the greatest wizards to ever live. The Heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor, meeting in Salazar's secret chamber, to duel each other until the death.'

'Yeah, your death' Harry growled, Voldemort laughing in a hiss.

'Oh, you may find killing me is much harder than you know Harry. I know you have the Scepter, but are too worried about your friends. Ronald—'

A flash of pain crossed Harry's mind, as he could see Ron screaming in pain as he was being cursed by a Death Eater. The image came and went in a blink, but the image was so clear, so painful, it made Harry beg to help him.

'Neville—'

Another thrashing pain passed, as he saw Neville getting thrashed and screaming in pain as a Werewolf bore down on him. Blood was everywhere, and the look on his face was showing an amount of pain that made Harry feel sick to his stomach.

'And dear Hermione—'

The worst pain of the three, Harry's vision was clouded by the image of Hermione, lying on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, her eyes open but the warmth, and life in them gone, leaving them blank and empty. Harry felt like the picture sat there forever, and he could feel tears running down his face.

'Go to her Harry, save her' Voldemort encouraged darkly.

Harry wanted to go to her, deeply. It pained him not knowing how his friends and Hermione were doing. Where they alive? Had those things happened to all of them? The images looked so real.

'She's safe' Harry whispered, trying to reassure himself.

'No she is not Harry. None of them are. You fear for their lives, and rightly so. They will die if you don't go and protect them' Voldemort said calmly, walking across the hall.

Harry's mind was pushed more into believing they were all in deep trouble. He had to find out what was going on, he had to know Hermione and the others were still alive. He knew some of them could die, but he wanted none to.

Hermione was in the forefront of his mind however. Her face, times he spent with her, and the picture of her in the Hospital Wing, and on the Gryffindor Common Room floor washed over his mind, and he almost began to step back to run and find her, when he looked down.

His wand in his hand, he noticed the circlet. It was broken, but still together.

As pleasant memories of Hermione and himself passed easily by, he realized she had to be still alive. The circlet was darker, and it had cracked farther down the length, but it was still there. If the dream he had was correct, only when it broke in half meant Hermione had passed.

Reaching behind him, he pulled out the object that Dobby had brought to him earlier. Something told him, earlier that day, that he would need Gryffindor's Sword.

'We already destroyed your Horcruxes' Harry told Voldemort sternly. It had the effect on the Dark Lord that Harry wanted. The pushing on Harry's mind into the dark memories and pictures of Hermione lifted instantly, and Voldemort stopped his strut around the chamber, and snapped his head towards Harry.

'Legilimens!' Voldemort shouted, moving quickly towards Harry and bearing his wand down. The force that he pressed the spell down, Harry actually slipped to his knees, and closed his eyes as he could feel Voldemort invading.

Finding the Locket in Grimmauld and destroying it with the potion—seeing the fragments of the cup on the floor—Dumbledore with the broken ring on his finger—Harry stabbing Tom Riddle's Diary—they all moved through Harry's head, and reaching the end, Harry felt an unimaginable pain—like having a dozen migraines at once—press on his brain. He could hear Voldemort shouting in anger, and he pushed—pushed as hard as he could—moving his mind towards memories of Hermione. Harry found strength in memories of her, and knew Voldemort would be pushed away from them. Sure enough, Harry pushed Voldemort out, and he fell back against the stone ground, seeing Voldemort's flaring red eyes looking at him.

Voldemort extended his wand, and Harry howled in pain as a torture curse spread through his body. He could feel the full hatred and anger of Voldemort with every needle prick, and he writhed on the ground as he Voldemort pushed on farther, fueled by his rage.

Letting go, Harry felt the smoke coming off him as Voldemort stepped around and growled in anger.

'Get up Potter, get up!' he shouted, flicking his wand and raising Harry up onto his feet. He had dropped both his wand and the sword, and was swaying as he stood.

'Let's us dispense with the pleasantries. Bow!' he ordered, bowing quickly himself. Harry gathered his thoughts, and realized something in Voldemort's eyes that he had never seen before: Voldemort was worried. He had relied on his Horcruxes being there. Now with them gone, he knew he was vulnerable, something he had feared about all his life.

Harry went ahead, and bowed to Voldemort. Last time he was in this situation, he was forced to bow, but this time, he was here because he wanted to be. He had to end this, once and for all.

'Crucio!' Voldemort shouted, and Harry was again thrown down to the floor. Voldemort was pressing the curse harder than ever before. He made Harry relive all the terrible moments in his memory—seeing Cedric die, Sirius fall through the Veil, Hermione getting knocked against the wall in the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore in agony and dying in front of him—all while the feeling of thousands of needles stabbing him everywhere continued without end.

Voldemort was enraged beyond comprehension. He let go again, and Harry took a few moments to realize where he was. He opened his eyes, and saw his wand lying nearby. He reached for it, but Voldemort waved his wand, and Harry's left arm was snapped back to his side.

'How could a weakingly like you destroy my Horcruxes?' Voldemort asked as he walked around.

'It wasn't just me' Harry whispered.

'It's only you now Potter, as it is meant to be. Your friends cannot save you from your fate now.' And with that, Harry was pulled across the floor, and scrapes were made on his face, and hands. His robes ripped, and he was disorientated. Voldemort raised him up, and threw him across the hall like a rag doll. Harry came crashing down against the wall, and felt his arm break harshly.

Harry was now meters away from his wand and the sword, and hadn't cast one spell against Voldemort. He was relentless with his anger, hearing of the fate of his Horcruxes, and was bent on putting Harry through as much pain as possible before dying.

With more and more torture curses, more screams of anguish, and cuts and gashes striking across his body, Harry was pressed farther into darker memories by Voldemort's Legilimency. He was being attacked on every level, and could not focus to even defend on one.

A loud rumble shook the entire chamber, and Voldemort grinned evilly as his slit-like nostrils flared as he breathed in. He looked at Harry, mangled and dreary on the ground, and his grin left his face quickly.

'Hogwarts is falling Harry. Your army is being killed as we speak. Hermione will be dead, as will your friends. I will take this castle and burn it to the ground. I think after all this time, it's what Salazar would have wanted' Voldemort proposed, Harry continuing to crawl along the ground, pulling himself with his one good arm.

Voldemort walked around, and picked Harry up from his right arm, looking at the circlet. He examined it closely, and threw Harry back down to the ground.

'The Oroborus Circlet, impressive Potter. Too bad you won't have a chance to use it' he commented.

Taking a few steps farther away, he took in a deep breath and looked at the statue of Salazar Slytherin. 'Well Harry Potter, you time has come. The Heir of Gryffindor will die, and the blood of Salazar Slytherin will dominate the wizarding world as it should.'

Voldemort turned, and pulled Harry to a standing position. He wanted Harry to grace him with a worthy death.

'The Prophecy will be fulfilled. Avada Kedavra!'

Harry dropped quickly before the green light could reach him, and he rolled over his broken arm, and grabbed up Gryffindor's Sword.

'Crucio!' Voldemort yelled out. The spell shot out, and swinging Gryffindor's Sword, it made contact, and blasted off towards Voldemort. He flung the spell off to the ceiling, and in the second of time, Harry let go of Gryffindor's Sword, and picked up his wand.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' Voldemort shouted.

'AEPILIOBARNUS!' Harry shouted.

The strings of light collided—green on red—and the Priori Incantatum was formed. Voldemort pushed forward, and the ball of light along the connection moved closer to Harry, but Harry again glanced at the bracelet, and pushed as hard as he could, thinking only of Hermione and his friends.

The chamber was lit in the thousands of colours that spewed from the connection. Voldemort was loosing this battle of thoughts, and Harry could see him pulling away. He could not allow Voldemort to break the connection.

'OROBORUS LUMNATIUM!'' Harry shouted.

From Harry's wand, two massive golden snakes—made entirely of light—burst out and encircled the connection. The pulse along the connection was moved towards the centre, and the two snakes converged, and the two separated, one moving towards Voldemort, and the other towards Harry.

With a force he could not fight against, Harry's wand was ripped out of his hand—as was Voldemort's. The golden snake advanced along the still present connection, and rearing its head, it turned around Harry, and held him tightly, its head coming back in front. His wand and Voldemort's had moved by an invisible force down the connection to the center, and both turned so they were facing their owners.

Massive pulses of blue light shone out from the centre were the wands were, and with the snakes—both wrapped around their victims—extending their heads to the wands. The moment the snakes touched the wands, a bright flash of light extended outwards, and for a brief moment, Harry saw Voldemort looking absolutely helpless in the clutches of the snake.

Harry was suddenly pressed into dark memories from his past. He could see Sirius falling through the Veil, Dudley bullying him when he was a kid. The memories continued, and quietly, and somewhat abstractly, he could hear his voice whisper a spell.

'Accio Demevesco'

Harry now understood what was happening. His wand was throwing his own spells back at him. He had to remember what to do, what the Book told him to do, and what Topher and Hermione told him.

_Keep good thoughts in your head Harry_ Hermione's voice echoed.

Feeling the chill of the Dementor's approaching, he closed his eyes and focused on Hermione and his friends. Summers spent at the Burrow, speaking with Sirius in Grimmauld Place, talking to Lupin about his parents.

The spells continued to fire back at Harry, with faster and faster succession. The roar of the wind and the brightness of the white light made it impossible to see Voldemort, but Harry could see the flashes of green light that attacked him, and knew this would be the end of him. Already multiple Killing Curses must have hit him, causing at least some if not the same damage.

Being stunned and jostled about, held in place by the golden snake, Harry was suddenly thrashed about, and deep cuts ripped across his chest and face. He yelled out in pain as he heard his own voice echo the spell "sectumsempra", and realized it must have been from when he cursed Draco the year before.

More spells, and more pressure built as Harry went further and further back. The spells became lighter as time went on, noticeably because Harry did not perform such harder spells. He was still focusing entirely on Hermione. He was loosing himself in the memory of himself and Hermione in the backyard of the Granger's house, stuck in that forever lasting hug.

Harry felt the snake gripping on him tighter, and his breathing became troubled. The snake had curled around, and was now facing Harry.

Harry, bleeding and fatigued, wondered what it was doing, when suddenly it bit down, straight into his forehead.

He screamed in pain as memories flashed of seeing his mother being killed, and a dark cloaked figure stepping over her body. The snake's bite was more than just burning his forehead, it was as if it was on fire. He could not move to put the fire out, and he screamed out more as the pain grew to unimaginable levels.

Just as the memory came to its end, hearing Voldemort tell Harry that they shall be connected, the fire on his forehead ceased, and the snake pulled back, and extended its head back towards the wand. The snake opened its mouth, and a dark ball of smoke escaped, and traveled into the mouth of Voldemort's snake. For a moment, Harry could see Voldemort's snake, and was horrified to see it had turned completely black. Harry's by this time was almost pure white.

In an instant of looking closely, Harry saw Voldemort, and looked away instantly. His body was being thrashed about, and with the torture and killing curses hitting him, he inaudibly screamed. He was receiving punishment for over fifty years of evil acts, and was going through such pain no one had ever gone through before. Dumbledore was right; this was worst than dying. In such a state, Voldemort would be begging for Death to release him.

Harry's vision was soon unfocused and hazy, and he could feel the light around him gloss over, and his energy was gone. Breathing was even a hard thing to keep going.

Just as things looked lost, and Harry's mind could no longer fight against the dark memories, his ashen snake took hold of his wand, and clamped down on it, breaking it in half.

_With the love of the light, the dark will perish_ echoed in a soft voice.

The snake then dissolved, and Harry fell to the ground limply. It took him minutes, if not longer, to realize he was still alive. He had no idea where he was or what had happened, but opening his eyes, he remembered everything.

He had to see what happened to Voldemort, and when he lifted his head with all the energy he had, he looked to see a black cloak lying on the floor. He painfully crawled along the floor , trying to see clearer what happened.

Reaching the wands, he found his wand was broken in half, and next to it was Voldemort's Yew wand, broken not just in one piece, but seven.

The phoenix feathers inside were exposed, and Harry again heard the soft voice echo.

_With the love of the light, the dark will perish_

Harry could not believe it, but Voldemort was indeed gone. Part of him did not want to believe it, but it had to be true, his wand was snapped. Letting his head fall, a sweet sound came into the air, and a flash of fire flew over Harry, landing next to him to reveal Fawkes.

'I . . . I . . . did . . . it' Harry whispered to the bird. Fawkes hopped over, grabbing up his two feathers from the wands, and extended his other foot towards Harry. In it, was a bright coloured wand.

'To- . . . Topher's . . . wand?' Harry asked as his eyes drooped. Before he could even ask, he passed out on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Fawkes stayed with him on the floor, and moments later, the golden Oroborus bracelet on his wrist gave one final and resounding crack, and broke in two.

With that, high up in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione Granger slowly exhaled a breath, and slipped into the shadows.

**A/N - There you are folks, some deaths (some I know you will hate me for), and some you might like. Now this is not the end folks, no no. There are still 2 more chapters left, and there's still a few things left to do--important things to do--in the next chapter.**

Of course folks, if you have any suggestions or improvement comments, please make them. :)

And please remember to review folks, and let me know your thoughts. :)

**_Spell / Name Meanings:_**

**Argenventus** - L. argentum - silver, ventus - wind (Argenventus silver wind)  
**Satipovinus** - L. sato - to plant, stipo - to press around, vin - vine (Satipovinus to plant vine and press around)

And finally folks, you get to know Topher's last name meaning:  
**Terrwynebas** -Terrwyn - (Welsh) - Brave, fierce, mighty, e - combining vowel, bas - (Gaelic) - Death (Terrwynebas brave death)


	34. Hope and Sacrifice

**A/N - There are character deaths in this chapter.**

- CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR-

_**Hope and Sacrifice**_

Arthur Weasley, with a band of Guardians and members of the Order of the Phoenix were running up towards Gryffindor Tower with haste. He was so worried about Ginny, George, Ron, and especially Harry. He knew Charlie and Bill could take care of themselves, but the others had never been in this sort of situation. Death Eaters were hot on their trail as they ran up the stairs, and the Order members were trying to cover the Guardians running towards the open portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Stupefy!' Arthur yelled as he took cover behind a corner. There were dozens of Death Eaters storming up the stairwells, coming at the group from various angles. Mad-Eye, who they had run into on the way up, was trying to keep everyone knowing who was coming up where with his eye.

'Arthur! On your right!' he yelled. Arthur quickly turned just as he saw the shadows coming around the wall, and he stunned the first Death Eater, with a Hufflepuff Guardian stunning the second, but not the third.

'Avada Kedavra!' the third one yelled, the green light flying past Arthur and killing the young Hufflepuff on the steps where he stood. His body fell to the stairs, and rolled down several of them before coming to a sickening halt next to a wall, his wand clinking to a stop a few stairs higher.

'Aflatus!' Professor McGonagall yelled out behind Arthur, throwing the Death Eater down the stairs.

'Move Arthur!' she shouted. Mr. Weasley got up and ran as fast as he could, but stopped short to go back and help Mad-Eye.

'Go Arthur! I'm fine, go!' Mad-Eye yelled out. Just as Arthur turned, Mad-Eye looked with his electric-blue eye behind him, and quickly pushed Arthur down to avoid a Killing Curse.

Both men fell over, and Arthur scrambled up the steps, pushing several Guardians higher, and turned around to see Mad-Eye trying to reach for his walking stick. He quickly turned over on the stairs, but a Death Eater saw his move, and aimed.

'No!' Arthur yelled in vein.

'Avada Kedavra!' the Death Eater cursed. With a painful lunge to cover a young Slytherin Guardian, Mad-Eye was hit in the chest with the Killing Curse, and he fell heavily onto the stairs dead. Arthur was routed in place for moment, but was grabbed by Snape and other Order members, and brought back to the present.

'Move Arthur, he's dead!' Snape yelled. He took one more glance at Mad-Eye's body, ducking as a curse blasted the stone next to him, and ran up with the others. Two more Guardians were killed, and one Order member before they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, and got it closed. Arthur was even more concerned now with George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry now.

Turning around, Arthur and the others found the Gryffindor Common Room in chaos. Patients from the Hospital Wing were strune about, and the paintings on the walls were ripped and thrashed. Those who were not injured were panicking, knowing full well that there was no escape from the Common Room.

'Why are the paintings gashed so? What happened?' Professor McGonagall questioned several of the students, all of whom looked close to fainting. One particularly scared second year Ravenclaw boy tried to explain, but it was hard to say even one word.

'Were- . . . werew- . . .'

'Werewolves?' Professor McGonagall finished, the boy nodding and breaking down into tears. A fifth year Hufflepuff girl took hold of the boy as he continued to cry.

'His sister was killed by a Werewolf. We came up here because we were told the Hospital Wing was full, and when we got here, the- . . . the Werewolves were all around us' the girl explained, tears forming in her eyes. 'We fought as best as we could Professor, but—'

'It's alright dear, you did your best. We will be safe in the Common Room now' Professor McGonagall assured. She gave both the boy and girl a comforting pat on the shoulder, taking a moment to realize that her students were dying. Hogwarts' students—her students--were dying inside the castle. Just the notion of how many could be dead made her weak in the knees, and she grasped the back of a chair to steady herself.

The Headmistress calmed herself by looking about at the students that were still alive. She and the others had to protect who they could. There could be other groups—like this one—dozens of them, fighting off the evil vermin that infested the castle. She had to keep hope that somehow things would work out. That Harry would succeed, and the Guardians would hold.

Wiping away her watery eyes, she looked up, and walked determinately to a group of Order members, who were discussing what was to be done.

'Are the Werewolves-'

'There are no more left in the Common Room Professor. Alive, that is' Snape informed.

'I am afraid we are cornered' Aberforth expressed grievously to her and some of the others.

'It seems the Death Eaters have us trapped in here. The Floo isn't working, and the only way in or out is past the Fat Lady' Mr. Weasley stated.

And sure enough, as if on cue, Blasting Curses began to pound against the other side of the portrait. The Fat Lady herself ran from her portrait once it was closed behind Mr. Weasley; however that did not mean the Death Eaters couldn't find other ways to get through.

With each consecutive blast, the Guardians and everyone else shivered knowing there was no escape from it. Death Eaters had made it this far into the castle, it was doubtful one door would stop them now.

'We have no choice, we must defend this room. The portrait hole provides a bottleneck, we can defend it well' Aberforth insisted.

'What about the wounded?' Arthur questioned.

'They will have to fight, or stay back, that's it. There is no other place for them to go' Snape deduced. Madam Pomfrey moved those on stretchers to the back, and was sure to check them. Hermione was very weak, but she was still with them. At odd moments she would whisper things, or thrash violently, but no one could hear her mumblings. It was clear however, that she was in a dark place.

They pushed the injured farther back into the Common Room, some going into the dormitories, and those able to fight got into positions that would give them the best cover. Of course, there could be no cover from a Killing Curse, but they crossed their fingers anyways.

While they moved everyone around, and the blasting on the door became more rampant, Sir Nick came swooping in quickly, and went straight to Professor McGonagall.

'Sir Nick! What is—'

'I am sorry Headmistress to interrupt, but time is of course short. There are many groups, like yours, keeping safe in the towers. Yours seems to be the biggest, but there are other groups in the dungeons we're unsure about.'

'What of the Death Eaters?' Arthur questioned fervently. Sir Nick looked to the door, and sighed.

'At least twice as many as in here I'm afraid, but many are standing and waiting. The portrait hole is not so wide.'

'What of Harry? Is there any news of Harry?' Professor McGonagall asked quickly.

'None that we know of. Myrtle mentioned Harry in the Second Floor Toilet with a rat of a man-'

'Pettigrew?' Snape suggested to the others.

'But I wouldn't have the foggiest notion as to why he was there. We checked there many times; if he was there, the boy isn't anymore.'

'Very well, go ahead and let the other groups know what's going on. Tell them to keep fighting' Professor McGonagall told the ghost. Sir Nick nodded, and quickly flew through the wall of the Common Room.

'If Pettigrew captured Harry-' Arthur proposed.

'We don't have the time. Little can be done about Potter's fate now, we must worry about ourselves' Snape pointed out.

Everyone began to take their places, and with the departure of Sir Nick, Professor McGonagall felt slightly elated to know there were many students still alive.

The pounding on the doorway increased, to the point where it became a never ending rumble of thunder. Professor McGonagall was farther back near the furniture, while Arthur and Aberforth were with a group behind one of the staircases. In total, there were about thirty Guardians and Order members that were fighting off who knew how many Death Eaters, with at least the same number of injured or student healers.

'Blast them, don't stun them!' Snape ordered to the group.

'Aim at the ones outside the room!' Aberforth advised.

'Keep behind your cover!' Arthur yelled.

Quietness hovered over the Common Room as the rumble of the Blasting Curses continued, and cracks in the wooden frame began to be heard. Just as the wood began to snap and break apart, Denis Creevey turned to help out a two shivering students: a first year, and second year.

'Don't worry guys, we'll be alright.'

The two nodded after moment, and the second year whispered 'for Hogwarts.' The first year looked at the second year, and nodded intently, both looking back at Denis. He got the idea, and looked back at the other Guardians.

'For Hogwarts!'

'For Hogwarts!' everyone yelled out, raising their wands up. In that instant, the door finally gave way, and blasted across the room and smashed into one of the windows of the Common Room.

Spells engulfed the Common Room as the Guardians and members of the Order of the Phoenix stood their ground, while Death Eaters spread into the Common Room, and gained ground.

Just a few moments into the attack, a wisp of black smoke ran through all the Death Eaters, and they suddenly screamed in pain, dropping their wands and grasping their forearms. Almost all of them instantly fell over yelling out, and the Guardians did not waste time in stunning them. Arthur and the others quickly ran out from their cover to get the last few that were still yelling out. The Guardians and Order members were all in shock over what occurred. It took a few moments to realize that Snape too was holding onto his forearm.

'Madam Pomfrey! Come over here!' Professor McGonagall called, coming over to Snape. No reply came, and she turned quickly to see what was happening.

Madam Pomfrey was scurrying about over one patient, with three student healers nearby running around getting potions and performing spells on the patient.

'The Dark Lord-' Snape whispered, as he winced in more pain.

'The Dark Lord is dead' he whispered again, reeling in pain. Professor McGonagall's mouth literally fell, and she stared at Snape. He was still hurting terribly, and Professor McGonagall again called for Madam Pomfrey. She finally closed her mouth, and turned to see what was happening.

Madam Pomfrey was still scurrying over the one patient, and as she turned around the bed, Professor McGonagall realized who the patient was that Madam Pomfrey was tending to.

She left Snape, as he motioned he would be alright, and ran over to Madam Pomfrey and Hermione.

'I'm loosing her' Madam Pomfrey told the Headmistress, trying desperately to bring Hermione back. Professor McGonagall took a sad look at Hermione's face, and realized what had happened.

'Poppy' McGonagall tried to console, placing her hand on the nurse's arm.

'No! I won't loose her!' Poppy insisted, shrugging off the Headmistress' hand. Professor McGonagall waited a moment, then took hold of the woman's shoulders, and finally got her attention. Poppy was crying as she breathed deeply, shakily holding onto a beaker of some substance in one hand, and her trembling wand in the other. Looking at the Headmistress only made her weep harder. Her student healers were crying as well, and supporting the school nurse.

'She's gone Poppy' McGonagall breathed.

--  


Ron ran forward behind the next wall, and called Luna and George towards him. Death Eaters were running all over the place and their brilliant idea of letting the Werewolves in ahead of them was now backfiring on them. They had to fight them off themselves.

Running down another flight of stairs, they had to walk around a giant hole on the left side. They reached the next floor down, and just as they were coming out to get to the next stairwell, they saw a body on the floor. They had checked several of the bodies along the way to make sure it wasn't any of their friends, and coming up to this body, Ron and George were checking the area when Luna screeched.

'Luna! What is i—Ginny? GINNY!' Ron yelled out, realizing the body they had found was in fact his little sister's.

'Ginny? Ginny wake up!' Ron said to her body, Luna already erupting into tears, and collapsing onto Ginny's left arm, clutching it dearly. George came over and tears began to shed, but he somehow wiped his eyes and grabbed hold of Ron.

'Ron- . . . we have to- . . . we have to find Harry, Ron. We can't bring Ginny back. Harry needs us' George insisted, his voice full of sadness, looking at his sister. Luna was inconsolable, and after a few moments, Ron's grief turned into determination and anger, and both he and George continued on, leaving Luna to bring Ginny up to Gryffindor Tower. Ron started off, but his mind was totally lost with the sudden realization about his sister.

'We . . . we have to- . . . we have to go-'

'Ron' George stopped him in the hall. Ron was hyperventilating, and his sense of direction was totally lost as his mind was still on the floor with his sister's body. 'Ron, where are we going? We need to find Harry, Ginny would have wanted us to find him.'

Ron glanced down the hallway, regaining his composure, and was trying to breathe normally. George looked at him closely, and realized there could be nothing better done that giving his brother a hug.

George moved his arms around Ron, and Ron collapsed into his old brother, his eyes flowing like a rushing river. In his mind, memories of Ginny smiling brightly at The Burrow while frolicking about in the garden ran through. Times when he saw her smile, cry, cheer, rant, and laugh; they all somehow found their places in Ron's head at that moment, and the impact of Ginny's death began to take Ron's mind into overdrive.

'Alright Ron, we have to find Harry' George reiterated. He knew Ron was drenched in sorrow for Ginny, and he was too, but Harry needed their help. Right at that moment, George was keeping himself in shock in order to be there for Harry. He promised Harry he would help him in anyway possible, and if that meant keeping Ron on track, so be it.

'Harry' Ron whispered.

'Yes Ron' George stated, backing up and holding Ron by the shoulders. 'We have to find Harry. Where is he?'

Ron looked about for a bit, and started to come back to where he was. 'Harry.'

George let go of him slowly. Looking about quickly, Ron remembered what about his best friend.

'Harry. This way' Ron suddenly spoke, and ran down the nearby staircase, and down a hallway. George quickly caught up to him as he slowed near a corner, and they both peered around to see one Werewolf standing near the doorway to Myrtle's Washroom.

'Hopefully there is only one of them' George spoke. Ron gulped, and George moved slightly over.

'We'll run on three' George advised his wand ready. Ron moved his wand up, and nodded. George counted to three, and they both stormed around the corner.

The Werewolf heard them, and began hurdling towards them; its barks and growls loud, and its blood-drenched teeth menacing.

'Argenventus!' the brothers yelled together, and hundreds of silver darts shot out of their wands at the creature. Running into the silver rain full bore, the Werewolf yelped as the silver daggers dug in, and killed it before it fell to the ground.

Ron and George slowed, and carefully walked past the beast, not knowing for sure it was dead or not, and looked around the corner with wands raised to find no other guards.

Not wasting time, Ron bolted through the door, and George followed. Sealing it shut, George turned to hear a hideous scream echoing in the washroom.

'AHH—Oh, it's only you' Moaning Myrtle whimpered.

'Bloody Hell! Now every Death Eater in the castle knows we're here!' George complained.

'Well, it's not nice to run into someone's home uninvited' Myrtle responded. Ron was not in the mood for conversation however.

'Did Harry go into the Chamber?' Ron asked, in a very demanding tone.

'Oh Harry, I wish he was a ghost. Why I would-'

'MYRTLE!' Ron yelled.

'Oh yes, he went in there, with the fat man. I told him the fat man was evil, but did he listen, NO!' Myrtle erupted. Ron did not bother to care about Myrtle's emotional outbursts, and instead turned towards the tapestry that Harry had touched before. The tapestry was sealed however, and it needed the sound of a snake to open it.

'Blast! You need to speak Parseltongue in order to open it!' Ron explained angrily. That was the way Harry was able to get in, but how were they to get inside.

'I know someone who speaks the snakey-talk' came a voice from the far stall. Both George and Ron turned, and frowned as Myrtle poked her head out and giggled.

'What?' Ron questioned straightforwardly.

'The Bloody Baron can do the whole snakey-talk. I've only heard him do it once, and it's a terrible sound.'

George approached quickly, and Ron examined the tapestry to see if he could get it open himself. 'Myrtle, find the Bloody Baron and get him down here, now!'

'I don't take orders!' Myrtle argued.

'If you don't get him, we can't go and save Harry. Imagine what Harry will think when he realizes you saved him!' George put forward. Myrtle's face began to awe, and Ron cursed loudly in the background at failing to charm the tapestry open.

'Ooo! Harry will kiss me! I'll be a moment' Myrtle announced, racing through the ceiling.

George walked back to see Ron fiddling with the pipes, but just as George was about to tell him to stop, Myrtle came flying back, and with her came the Bloody Baron, as evil and hauntingly bloody as ever.

'Baron, can you—'

'Bloody Baron!' Ron corrected his brother.

'Bloody Baron, can you speak Parseltongue?' George asked. The Baron waited a moment, but nodded. He was not one for many words.

'Can you please just say "open up" towards this tapestry, please sir? It is extremely important' Ron asked. The Baron was not looking pleased with the request, but hovered closer, and whispered something so quietly, no one understood if it was English or Parseltongue.

But only a moment later, the sink gave a rumble, and descended to reveal a pipe. George and Ron wasted no time, thanked the Bloody Baron, and threw themselves into the pipe—down into the depths of the Chamber of Secrets.

Reaching the bottom of the slimy tube, the two brothers fell onto hundreds of tiny skeletons and grime. Ron had been here before, but for George, he was a new comer for this part of the castle.

'This way' Ron insisted, leading the way into the darkness.

--  


'H-a-r-r-y?' a voice called distantly.

'Harry?' it called again, pounding into his head.

Harry heard the voice faintly. It sounded familiar, and although the desire to slip back into the darkness was strong, Harry had to wake up to see who spoke the words. He had to see the face that belonged to the voice.

He could hear the voice again, and this time it was not alone.

'Is he alive?' another voice asked.

'He's breathing-' the voice said, the rest of the sentence too soft to hear except the ending. 'It's not safe' the first voice whispered.

Harry could hear them faintly, but opening his eyes proved almost impossible. He could not feel anything around him, or his body itself. He could not tell if he was in water, on the floor, on grass; anywhere. Only the sound reached his thoughts, and even then much of what the voices were saying made no sense to him.

The two voices conversed for a moment in inaudible tones, then a resonating crack rang out, and penetrated Harry's mind like an arrow. The sound was immensely painful, like someone had taken a hammer and rapped it on his skull.

Harry tried to calm the pain, but it pushed past and now he could hear nothing but a ringing in his ears.

Time passed, and suddenly Harry felt someone touch him—grab hold of his arm. It felt like a vice-grip taking hold of a heavy metal beam, and Harry heard the voice again.

'Harry? What did you say?' the voice asked.

Harry was trying to speak, but nothing was coming out. He was trying, but the energy was not there. He tried lifting his head, but the muscles gave out, and with that, Harry fell back into the darkness.

--  


'Hermione . . .'

'He said something' George whispered.

'Harry? What did you say?' Ron asked closely, holding onto his arm. He thought he saw Harry's head lift, but Harry did not move.

Harry's breathing was shallow and his body was strewn with cuts and gashes; one of his arms looking terribly injured. His hair was matted with blood and his face covered in ash. When Ron first found him, he honestly thought Harry was dead.

'Madam Pomfrey needs to see him' George insisted urgently, looking about the large chamber. 'Dobby, can you take him?'

They had called Dobby to them, and the moment he saw Harry, he began balling intensely. George shushed him well enough so his cries became quiet whimpers, but he was still very affected by seeing Harry in such a state.

Rubbing his nose and face, Dobby sniffed and looked at Ron, who looked at him.

'Dobby, take Harry up to Madam Pomfrey right away. He's alive, don't worry, but he needs your help.'

Dobby did not even reply. He ran forward, took hold of Harry's arm, and immediately vanished away. Ron and George were left in the Chamber alone, and it was after Harry left that they noticed the broken wands, the broken bracelet, and the black cloak.

Ron walked over, and examined the wands, George warning him.

'Don't touch those!'

Ron stopped, and looked over with an annoyed expression. 'I know that!'

He turned back, and hunched down close to see the fragments. The wands were broken, one into a lot of pieces. The cores, phoenix feathers, were gone. Looking back, he noticed bracelet that was on Harry's arm, now was lying cleaved in half on the floor where Harry was. Both parts were completely black now.

'George, come here' he said to his brother.

'What is it?' George asked as he approached, still looking about, worried of entities in the shadows. The Chamber had a knack for making odd and creepy sounds at random intervals, in various directions and volumes.

Seeing the wands, without the cores in them, Ron looked at George, only to receive a hunch of his shoulders.

'I don't know why they're like that, but never mind. We need to see how Harry is.' George got up, and began to walk in the direction he was sure they came from.

'What are we going to do with these? Ron asked as he too stood up.

'Leave them Ron, we don't have the time, and we don't know what'll happen if we touch them' George said, turning back around and walking farther.

'That's the wrong way' he called to his brother, George turning around, and starting towards him.

Ron shrugged, and looked back at the wands. He knew they were too important to leave down here. He pointed his wand down at that, and was about to shrink all the objects and put them in his pocket, when a loud crack rang in the Chamber. The two Weasleys took out their wands and pointed it at the new addition to the Chamber.

'Pleases sirs! It is only Dobby!'

Both brothers lowered their wands, and walked forward.

'Why did you come back?' Ron asked.

'To help Harry Potter's friends get back to the Common Room!' Dobby said hurriedly, hoping over and taking hold of Ron's arm before he could respond. Dobby was dragging him over to George when Ron looked back at the items on the ground.

'What about those?' he asked Dobby. The House Elf stopped for a second, snapped his fingers, and the objects vanished away. He then continued over to George, and the moment he took his hand, all three left the Chamber, and appeared in the Gryffindor Common Room.

--  


'This way!' Professor Fourmove called to several of her Guardians as they exited Ravenclaw Tower.

For some reason, all the Death Eaters that stormed Ravenclaw Tower became suddenly injured. The young professor could not explain it, but every one of them fell to the floor screaming, holding their arms like they were being burned. She let no moment be wasted, and had all the Death Eaters stunned and locked away safely before any could recover.

At the moment, she was running through the halls, hoping to find injured people, or Death Eaters that were still kicking around. She brought a good number of Guardians with her, along with a few Beauxbaton's students that were part of her original group.

'Eet is so froid!' said one of the Beauxbaton's girls as they went through a hallway with windows on the side. Professor Fourmove did not hear—or was paying attention for that matter—to the girl's comment. Her eyes were fixed on what was happening outside the castle.

The Guardians all noticed, and looked out the windows in awe as the giant beast rained another heavy ball of fire onto its prey as they fled into the Forbidden Forest and into the Commons.

'Come, we must hasten our pace' Professor Fourmove stated assertively. She tore her eyes from the sight, and continued on down the hallway, her party following after a moment, and a second glance at the scene.

'I owe Hagrid more credit' Ernie Macmillan commented to himself as they ran up to Professor Fourmove.

Coming up to a corner, the black-haired professor halted her group as she peered around the side. Ernie, being the oldest Guardian there, came up to the front, and took a quick glance as the professor was figuring what to do.

Down the hall, standing amidst several bodies, were two Mountain Trolls. Both seemed to be preoccupied with some of the statues, but the two of them in a tight space like that would cause significant damage to the Guardians should they try to pass.

Turning back, Ernie saw Fourmove with a calculating expression, and tried to offer an option.

'We could make a diversion, and get the Guardians around.' At this, the professor looked up.

'We need to incapacitate them though Mr. Macmillan. If we leave them here, the next group would run into them. No, we need to stun them, and get them out of the castle.'

She stood thinking for a moment longer, then got up, and looked around again. She seemed to be counting something, and then turned back to her Guardians.

'Alright. The Trolls will be preoccupied with the statues, and I need this half to stun the Troll on the left, and this half the Troll on the right. Do it all together, so Macmillan, you lead the left half, Parkinson, the right. I will go ahead and animate the statues.'

Ernie and Pansy both nodded, and told their halves what they would do. Ernie had a question, but when he turned, Professor Fourmove was already gone down the hall. He looked around the corner—most of the Guardians trying to as well—and saw her craftily walking down the hall.

Whispering charms, the statues changed into different objects. A gryphon statue turned into a tiger and began slashing at the right Troll, while another statue—of a lion—turned into a flock of gulls, and began pecking at the left Troll.

A flock of gulls, a tiger, a swarm of locusts, two rhinoceroses, and what looked like a heard of elk swarmed around the Trolls by time the Professor was done. Ernie and Pansy called their halves forward, and the group ran around the corner.

'NOW!' Ernie yelled, both halves stopping in the hall about ten feet from Trolls wand raising their wands.

'STUPEFY!' came from all the voices. The Trolls looked over for a moment, but with all the combined spells, they suddenly became limp, and fell over with a thunderous clatter. Professor Fourmove, who was off to the side when the group ran up, waved her wand, and all the animals and insects returned to their stone precursors.

Getting up to the trolls, Professor Fourmove thought for a moment, then waved her wand—making one of the trolls disappear, then the other.

'Where did they go?' a second year asked, looking at the Professor.

'They're out of the castle, and that is good enough. Keep moving' she ordered. Several members of the group checked the bodies, but sadly none were alive. A few students broke into tears and sorrow, knowing some of the victims.

Iona was just glad that Topher taught her that Banishing Spell. She hoped he was alright. There was something in the way he said good-bye in the middle of the battle that was disconcerting to her.

'Professor! Down here!' someone yelled ahead of the group. Fourmove quickened her pace, and came around the corner to find two bodies on the floor. There was a heap of stones—which appeared to come from the collapsed ceiling above them—and the group moved around them.

Ernie Macmillan was standing over one of the bodies, Pansy Parkinson crying over the other.

'Oh Draco! Professor, come help!' she called. The group rushed to the two bodies, and some stepped away with shock.

Lying on the ground, were Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. Draco's head was covered in blood, and his robes were ripped and cuts were strewn all over his body. Neville was much worse however, with large gashes striking across his face and his torso. One of his legs was set at a disturbing angle, and the sight of him and Draco made a few younger Guardians turn and vomit.

'Don't touch them!' the professor shouted loudly, as Pansy moved closer to Draco. 'It looks like they were attacked by a Werewolf. They could still transform. We need to—'

Suddenly, shuffles were heard from around the corner, and the group quickly took to the sides of the hall. The shuffles slowed, and a head appeared around the corner.

'Oh no, Neville!' a woman's voice sounded, and the owner of the voice came around the corner and knelt down by the body.

'Tonks!' Professor Fourmove expounded, the pale-pink haired woman looking up quickly with her wand ready.

'Iona! Oh thank Merlin! Are you alright?' Tonks asked as she stood up, and the group moved away from the walls. Nymphadora's group then made their way around the corner. It was a very small group—only six Guardians and two Durmstrang boys—but they were there.

'We're fine, but they aren't. I think they've been bitten by a Werewolf.'

'We have to get them to the dungeons then, and lock them up just in case' Tonks suggested, Iona agreeing.

A loud roar came from the outside of the castle, and everyone looked at each other.

'Can you take them down there? We need to get to the Ground Floor, and then outside to see what is going on.'

'There was a dragon' Jimmy Peakes mentioned quickly.

'A dragon? Oh my, this is so bizarre! All the Death Eaters fall over like that, and now a dragon!' Tonks said in disbelief. 'Alright, we'll take them down to the dungeons, and meet you in the grounds. Be careful.'

Tonks' Guardians levitated Draco and Neville, and began moving them down the hall, while Tonks hung back for a moment.

'Any news on Harry?' she asked, worry present in her voice.

'No. We were all up in Ravenclaw Tower when the Death Eaters fell. Sir Nick came and told us Professor McGonagall had a large group in Gryffindor Tower, but no word if Harry was with them' Fourmove explained.

Tonks looked off for a moment, then nodded, and left with her group to the dungeons.

Getting to the Ground Floor was a very hard journey. Most of the stairwells were battered and destroyed, and the number of dead bodies—of Death Eaters, Guardians, members of the Order, and Ministry members—increased dramatically. Many of the older Guardians had to help the younger ones through, and when they reached the Ground Floor, they found it in total disarray.

Charred remains of paintings and drapes were all over the floors, while burnt doors were thrown across hallways and lay on the ground. The bodies on this floor were all moved to the sides—probably by Death Eaters to get through quickly. All the Guardians were scanning the bodies, some screaming out when they found a family member, running over and holding on to them as tears poured from their weary eyes.

Loud bangs and roars were still coming from the outside however, and Professor Fourmove needed to get there and find out what was going on. She moved quickly through the halls, turning the corner and getting a horrified look at the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was in shambles. The House Tables were broken into pieces, and thrown about the room. Almost all the windows were blown out and destroyed, and the ceiling was sprayed with holes and broken wood.

Looking away quickly to focus on the present, she turned towards the front doors—which were gone, and walked outside with her group close behind. They lost a few along the way as they broke down and wept over the bodies of their family members.

Reaching to doorway, she peered outside and her mouth opened in awe, along with many of the Guardians.

'Go Norbert! That's ma boy!'

A massive fireball flew across the ripped and torn grass, and erupted into flame against the trees as roars and howls filled the air.

The Guardians were pushing to see what was going on, but everyone backed away when the loud pounds of feet shook the ground.

'Hagrid!' Professor Fourmove called.

'Oi! Professor, look a' Norbert! Such a good little boy!' Hagrid called from across the field.

The massive black dragon was stomping across the grounds, shooting out fire at the giants as they fled into the forest. Many of the students turned and cringed as the dragon lunged at a nearby giant—which was trying to beat the dragon with a club—and began ripping into it. Several of the students also pointed out all the arrows flying in the forest at the giants running in away from the fire.

'Little! Hagrid, get out of there!' Professor Fourmove called again, taking a few steps out and telling the others to stay inside.

'Oh, it's alrigh' Professor, Norbert 'members his mommy!' Hagrid answered happily, looking at the vicious dragon snacking on some of the dead bodies.

'It'll kill you! For Merlin's sake, get inside!' Professor Fourmove screeched, Hagrid waving his hand at the woman and taking a few steps forward. He was still a good three hundred feet from her, the dragon very close to him.

'Oh never you min—Hey! Norby, no biting! Ow! I said no—' he ordered to the dragon, getting pushed down by a large claw. Hagrid was a big man, but a dragon was much too massive and dangerous.

Tonks just then arrived with her group, and came out to see Professor Fourmove running towards Hagrid, trying to help him into the castle. She ran out as well, and some of the Guardians closely followed.

'Go for the eyes!' Tonks shouted to the group. All of them began spraying spells on to the dragon, and before it could take a bite of Hagrid, who was still yelling "no Norbert! Mommy says no," the spells hit the beast. Many had no effect, but a few hit the dragon's eyes, and the beast released Hagrid. It let out a massive bellow, turning upwards and flapping its massive wings out and taking flight. The group held back for a moment, before running over and helping Hagrid up.

'Hagrid, are you alright?' Tonks asked hastily as they reached the man. He held out his arms for help, and it took three Guardians on each arm to raise him up. It took another four to hold him up, as he realized the sting in his lower half was in fact a broken leg.

'Are you alright?' Ernie asked again worriedly, seeing the pain on Hagrid's face.

'I'm alrigh'. I need ta get to the Hospital Wing.'

Holding him up, a rumble of thunder spread through the ground, and the group raised their wands in all directions, many looking to the sky for the dragon. A large shadow emerged from the forest and spread towards them. As it moved closer, the group began to hear a clatter of hooves that shook the ground.

'If the sky could be seen, Mars would be shining brightly' one of the centaurs commented as a herd of about ten of them came up to the group, and halted suddenly, throwing dust into the air.

'Brightly indeed. Mars has been shining fiercely these nights of late' another, brown haired centaur added.

'Are—are you—going to attack us?' a Ravenclaw boy asked, all the centaurs taking an intimidating look at him.

'Mind your tongue human. We are not wild animals that attack anything, like these giants who invaded our forest as the scarlet moon told us' a dark haired centaur asserted firmly.

'You knew they were going to attack?' Iona asked incredulously.

'You humans never could read the stars and planets as we have. The blood moon has been looming above our forest, telling us death would come this night' a shady white centaur explained rather arrogantly.

'So you're not going to attack us?' the same Ravenclaw boy asked, his wand still half raised. The centaurs were agitated with the question.

'Try to use your magic human, and see what becomes of you. Many of our kin have been killed tonight because of your war' the brown haired centaur challenged.

'Don' be takin' it personal Bane, these young'uns have been through a lot tonight' Hagrid told Bane, the Guardians turning him around slowly to see the centaurs.

'You humans, always trying to justify your hate. And you have much to answer to as well Hagrid, sending the Outcast into our forest.'

'I only sent 'im in ta warn yeh about—'

'Enough!' a red-haired centaur interrupted, taking steps forward and turning to Bane. 'Even after all we have fought against, you still bicker. Mercury told us a messenger would arrive soon, and so he did in the Outcast.'

'He should have been arrowed the moment his foot stepped into our forest' Bane commented.

'As the stars told us, the messenger would reclaim his place amongst us, and the Outcast did so in death. Many of our brothers and sisters perished this night protecting our forest' the red-haired centaur voiced solemnly.

'The blood moon told us of death' one of the centaurs commented.

'Firenze is dead?' Hagrid asked gravely.

'The Outcast is dead, as are many others. Mars is shining brightly' another centaur expressed straightforwardly.

'And with Venus rising in the East, a time of rebirth is near. The forest is free from its trespassers, none of whom escaped our steady arrows. The forest shall again be at peace.'

Several of the centaurs looked to the sky, as did some of the Guardians. A small part in the black clouds let sparkling stars peak through, as well as the dim full moon, indeed coloured blood red. It was a lunar eclipse.

The Guardians were astonished at the centaurs prediction. They pointed up, and as they gazed, the centaurs turned and walked back into the forest. The red-haired centaur stayed in place for a moment, and Hagrid looked at him.

'Thank yeh Ronan. Best be wit' yeh' Hagrid professed tiredly.

Ronan bowed his head quietly, and walked off with the others, and into the forest. The group turned, and began towards the castle.

'Where's your group?' Professor Fourmove asked, looking about at the destroyed grounds. Massive holes and gouges were engraved into the landscape, while trees in the Forbidden Forest burned, the thick black smoke burning into the sinister night sky.

Moving towards the castle with a quick pace, Hagrid answered between the grunts of pain while about a dozen Guardians helped him.

'Took cover in the Greenhouses they did.'

'I'll go' Tonks declared, turning and running along the side of the castle towards the Greenhouses with three Guardians.

Reaching the Entrance Hall, the group began to hobble towards the stairwell, when Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came down at a very quick pace, followed by several Guardians, all of whom were glancing at the walls, debris, and dead bodies with horrified expressions.

'Oh my! Hagrid, what has happened!' Professor McGonagall sounded, coming down and looking at him, after the shock of seeing the devastation of their surroundings. The Guardians lowered him to the stairs, and he laid down as he explained. Professor Fourmove was just as eager to hear about the others.

'What of Harry? And the Hospital Wing? And Topher—is Topher alright?' she asked rapidly, walking up to Professor Flitwick.

Everyone seemed to have the same questions, and turned towards the tiny professor—who had a harsh cut across his cheek.

'You must ask Professor McGonagall of those. My group was cornered by the Headmistress' Office for most of the night.'

All the eyes now turned to Professor McGonagall. She stood, and took a deep breath.

'Is he alive Minerva?' Hagrid asked from the stairs.

'Harry is alive. He's badly injured, but is being treated in the Gryffindor Common Room.'

To this, many of the Guardians cheered and breathed some relief. They all knew that meant that Voldemort was defeated, and Harry won.

'The Hospital Wing was over-run. We were able to get almost everyone out, but some did not make it.' At this, Professor McGonagall turned to Iona. The Transfiguration professor was already in tears as the Headmistress approached.

'Professor Terrwynebas protected the students until his last breath' she told Professor Fourmove. Iona looked at her for a moment—a single tear running down her cheek—then fell into the Headmistress sobbing uncontrollably. Professor McGonagall hugged her warmly, and held on to her while the others looked on sadly.

'Come, Iona. We can grieve in time, we must see that everyone is found, and the injured helped' Professor McGonagall said quietly, trying to give the woman some strength. There were many people—including Hagrid—who needed a Healer, and they needed to move quickly.

Professor Fourmove stepped away, and nodded slowly, wiping her cheeks. Professor McGonagall motioned to Ernie Macmillan and Denis Creevy, and they helped Professor Fourmove take a seat for a moment to collect herself.

'What 'bout Hermione? Did she get out of teh Hospital Wing?' Hagrid asked, looking up at the Headmistress. Professor Fourmove looked up as well, and Professor McGonagall turned and took a breath.

'Miss Granger did get out of the Hospital Wing, but during the attack . . . ' she said, turning and looking off at the ceiling and rubbing her forehead.

'No. No- . . . she- . . . can't be' Hagrid stuttered.

Professor McGonagall stared at him for a moment. She could see the hurt in his eyes from already seeing students perish. The same look must have been in her eyes as well.

She continued to stare, and as his large questioning eyes continued to look at her, a single tear from her eye told enough. She took a step forward, and kneeling down, embraced the man as his shoulders began to shudder, and he started to cry uncontrollably on the steps next to the ruined Great Hall.

--  


_'When the world is lost, and the snake is broken'_

Harry suddenly opened his eyes. He heard several voices speaking, most of them far away. With his blurred vision, could distinguish a single person sitting nearby, and before he could guess who it was, they spoke.

'Harry! Harry, thank Merlin, you're awake!'

Harry tried to reach for his glasses with his one free arm—the other in a sling of some sorts—and luckily they were placed in his hand by his bedside friend. Once the glasses were on his face, he smiled, and tried to sit up a little better. His friend helped him up, and with one glance, the two shared an aching hug that Harry had been desperately needing.

'Oh Ron, I'm so happy to see you' Harry spoke, his voice raspy from the long sleep that he just woke from.

Harry pressed into Ron, and felt a pinch in his arm when it was pushed next to Ron's chest. He closed his eyes and smiled through the pain—something that hurt his face, which was still recovering from the cuts. The moment his eyes opened however, just as he backed away from Ron, his mind turned to deep worry about everyone else.

He found he was in the Hospital Wing, or what was left of it. The walls were covered in blast marks, and most of the windows were blown out. The doorway had been smashed to pieces, and many of the large stone blocks laid across the floor, with several of the beds near the entrance flipped over and mangled.

'How's everyone else? Where's Ginny, and George, and Mum, and Dad, and . . . Hermione?' he asked in succession. Ron's face—which bore a number of nasty untreated cuts—became grave, and he turned away from Harry for a moment.

'Ron' he murmured, his curiosity over powering his anxiety of facing reality. 'Ron, tell me.'

Ron looked up to the ceiling, tears now engulfing his eyes, and he sniffed as he looked at Harry's blanket in front of him. Harry reached out and held Ron's hand to give support, but his mind was already formulating what happened. In the seemingly perpetual wait, Harry kept telling himself the same thing over and over again in his head.

_All of them couldn't be dead. They couldn't. Please let most of them survive._

Ron wiped his nose, and gave Harry's face a glance before slowly answering.

'Mum and Dad are alright' he sniffed, Harry breathing some relief. He could still get fussed over by Mrs. Weasley, and still laugh at Mr. Weasleys' fascination with Muggle items.

'George was with me when we found you . . . in the Chamber and all' he continued, wiping his nose again. 'He's up in Gryffindor Tower helping Mum with the injured.'

Ron then took a deep breath, as more tears spilled from his eyes, dropping in pats on the blanket.

'Gi—Ginny—' he stuttered, breaking into more tears, his head falling. Harry could feel his shoulders shuddering and his eyes tearing themselves, seeing Ron in such a state, and knowing what he was trying to say.

'Gi—Ginny is . . . is g-g-gone' Ron uttered, looking up, and totally breaking down. Harry was in same state, hearing the words voiced, and for a moment could not breathe.

Ginny was . . . gone. Harry's mind reeled with memories of her: sitting in the Common Room and playing with her long red hair, playing Quidditch and watching her fly about beautifully, seeing her face that first time at the Burrow when she ran back upstairs; the wonderful memories piled over each other in a seeming mountain of emotions and good times. All of it was crashing down in an avalanche of sorrow now, realizing he would never see her face light up again, never hear her laugh or watch that amazing red hair flow behind her.

The two best friends—deep in their sadness—embraced each other and wept. Harry did not, and could not, feel the pain in his arm from holding on to Ron so hard. The pain in his soul, in his heart, was overwhelming. He would never see Ginny again.

They sat there for a long time, trying both to comfort each other, and help with the pain of it all. This battle would have much of that, playing out with many friends and families, lasting many years.

Harry very slowly pulled away from Ron after awhile, his eyes dry of tears because they had none left. There were still many people's fates he had to know of, and as much as Ginny's passing was painful, there could still be others.

'What about Hermione and the others? Please tell me Ron, I need to know. Is Hermione safe?' Harry asked, sniffing here and there.

Ron wiped his face again, reaching for a cloth on a table nearby. He mumbled some things to himself, and Harry again held on to him and asked once more. It only came to Harry later on that it was a hard burden to put on Ron, making him tell the fates of everyone. As much as Harry wanted to know, in retrospect, he should have not pushed Ron so hard at a time that was so devastating to everyone.

'Well—there—there's so many people to tell. Professor McGonagall and most of the staff are alright—'

'What about Hermione?' Harry interrupted. His thoughts were teetering on this information, and Ron's reluctance to answer made Harry think the worst.

'—and Hagrid is alive, though he has a really bad break in his leg—'

'Ron!' Harry shouted, his voice trembling knowing that Ron would not be answering because of one reason. Harry's eyes were wide, and tunnel vision on Ron's face.

Harry's shout got the attention of many people who did not notice his waking state earlier. Madam Pomfrey being one of them, she started to walk over, and Harry took Ron—as he was still looking down—and shook him.

'Tell me Ron! Is Hermione alive!'

Just as Madam Pomfrey came within feet of Harry's bed, Ron made a slow and almost non-existent shake of his head, still pointed down at Harry's blanket.

The shakes of his red-haired head played in slow motion. With such a small motion, Harry's body hollowed to a point where he thought he left it. His chest ached so terribly, he actually clutched it with his slinged arm, and lost the energy he had to stay sitting up.

Madam Pomfrey came up quickly, and began shooing Ron away. Harry was still holding onto Ron's hand, visions of Hermione playing in front of his eyes. So many memories, smiles, kisses, and adventures; they pushed Harry into a world so entrenched and revolving around Hermione, he thought he would never again see the normal world.

As Ron's hand moved away slowly, Harry grasped it tighter, and with a resolute determination, he pulled himself up.

'Please Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter needs his sleep' Madam Pomfrey said.

'No!' Harry shouted, 'I need to see Hermione! Take me to Hermione!'

'Just relax Mr. Potter. Take this, and you'll feel better' she offered, holding a beaker full of a green liquid.

'"Feel better?!" I am seeing Hermione, now! Take me to Hermione now Ron!' he demanded. In one swift motion, he ripped the blanket off his bed, and swung his legs around. He stood up—almost falling over—but Ron steadied him. With one determined glance, Ron looked at him, and nodded.

'Mr. Potter, get back here! You're in no condition—'

'I'll show you what condition I'm in if you keep up!' Harry threatened, reaching over with his hand towards the bed stand. His reach was too short, however the wand quickly zoomed into his hand, and he pointed it threateningly at Madam Pomfrey. The Hospital Nurse backed down instantly, seeing the look in Harry's eyes, and the two shattered friends limped out of the Hospital Wing. They were about to start up towards Gryffindor Tower, when Dobby—covered in many hats and various other pieces of clothing—walked around the corner, and stopped in front of them. He bowed, thinking they were normal students leaving the Hospital Wing, and continued on, only to stop again, and take a second glance.

'Harry Potter! Oh, Dobby can not explain how—'

'Can you take us to Gryffindor Tower?' Ron questioned roughly. He did not want Dobby going off on how happy he was to see Harry.

'Of course! Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter and his Weezy!'

Dobby walked forward quickly, and with a snap of his fingers, the three of them landed in Gryffindor Tower. The resulting crack frightened several people, but their fright turned to surprise when they saw Harry.

'Harry! Harry, you're awake!' Denis Creevey so astutely pointed out, running through several people trying to come up and shake Harry's hand. Ron pushed forward, and neglected Denis entirely.

'Out of my way! Oh Harry, thank Merlin!' Mrs. Weasley admitted joyfully, having to walk through the crowd in the Common Room to get to him. Harry took the hug without objection, getting a faint whiff of Mrs. Weasley's characteristic smell—which consisted of flowers, newly baked tarts, and a stuffy old sofa—but his heart sunk deeply when he looked in the direction he saw Mrs. Weasley came from, and could see Hermione.

Harry became limp, and Mrs. Weasley knew exactly why. She turned, still holding on to him, and both she and Ron helped him across the room. Everyone made space, and as the last student moved, she came into full view, and Harry felt a pang in his body he had never felt before, nor would never be without.

She looked absolutely beautiful. So much so, it made Harry feel like the world had been lost to the darkness. Her face was pallid and smooth, and her expression was calm and almost enchanting—the same she had when reading a great book. Her wonderfully frizzled and slightly rippled hair cascaded around her shoulders, and framed her face elegantly. The robes she was wearing where her normal Hogwarts ones, fixed no doubt by Mrs. Weasley to look perfectly in place, with every button done up, and not a speck of dust on it.

'I'm so sorry Harry' Mrs. Weasley whispered.

Harry came closer, and as he reached the couch Hermione was lying on, his mind was begging she was just taking a nap. He was trying so hard to tell himself she was not gone, but as he came ever closer, his feet began to tremble with each step, knowing he was coming closer to having to face the truth.

Taking that last step, his feet gave out—as well as Ron and Mrs. Weasley's grip with the sudden shift—and he fell in front of the couch, his hands reaching up to Hermione. Ron made to quickly pick him up, but Mrs. Weasley wisely advised against it.

Everyone watched as he slowly moved to Hermione, and began trembling uncontrollably. Tears formed again from his weary eyes, and poured like rain as he clutched her arm and side, looking at her face.

It was the first time many of the students had seen Harry cry, and it made nearly all of them to break down themselves. To see someone who had suffered through so much, and who had helped so many keeping strong all the while, in such a devastated state; it was hard for everyone.

Mrs. Weasley came over slowly, and reaching out, she placed a comforting hand on his back. Harry did not even look to see who it was, but merely reached over, and fell into her motherly shoulder.

Harry's world was gone now. Such a sudden hole was thrust into his soul, he was completely lost. He never knew something could hurt so much. So much of his being hated that he had lived and beat Voldemort. It was his fault that Hermione died, and the realization of that fact came on to Harry like a plague, making him fall even farther into the dark recesses of his mind.

Someone ran up through the throng of people, and reached Ron. It was Luna, and she gave Ron a hug, her face suddenly growing sad as she looked at Harry.

Somehow, in the midst of such sadness and overwhelming sorrow, Harry heard Luna whisper to Ron. He looked up at the two of them, his face drenched in sweat and tears. Luna dropped down, placing one of her hands on Harry's shoulder.

'It's alright Harry, we're all here for you. All your friends are here' she reassured. She moved her other hand into view, and it was this movement that caught Harry's attention for a moment.

He had seen this moment before. His tears were slowing as he tried to process everything, and his staring made Luna look at Ron worriedly.

'Harry? Harry, can you hear me?' she asked, looking at him closer. She noticed what he was looking at, and moved it forward.

'I- . . . well, Professor McGonagall asked me to bring this to—'

Harry immediately reached over and grabbed the pieces of the bracelet from her hand. They were completely black, and broken in two right down the middle. Harry glanced at his own arm, and only realized then that indeed, the bracelet had fallen off his arm.

His mind was trying desperately to remember where he saw this scene before. It seemed like something was missing, just out of reach of his dreary and sorrow-filled mind.

_'When the world is lost, and the snake is broken'_

With the sudden realization, Harry examined the pieces of the bracelet, and shrugged the people off of him, trying to stand up.

'Harry? Harry, what's the matter?' Mrs. Weasley asked apprehensively.

'I need to go' Harry stated aloud, mostly to himself than to anyone else.

'Harry, where do you need to go?' Luna asked, Harry now standing up, moving some of his hair out of his face to continue to look at the pieces of the bracelet. The moment he moved his hair, several nearby students whispered about his scar, but Harry did no notice.

He looked over the bracelet, and stared at Hermione for a few moments before, looking over at Ron and the others with a strong determination in his face.

'"There's only one way you can change the result" . . . change the result' Harry whispered non-coherently.

'Change what result? What are you talking about Harry?' Ron asked, giving a very nervous glance at Mrs. Weasley and some of the others. Harry quickly knelt back down next to Hermione, and leaned in closely to her ear—her gentle hair skimming over Harry's lips giving him a slight shiver.

'I'm going to save you Hermione. Stay with me' he spoke softly, reaching over and kissing her lifeless lips.

He stood, and moved people away as he bound to the portraitway. Ron, and many of the others begged him where he was going, but he kept looking forward. He was three flights down from Gryffindor Tower before Ron could catch up with him and finally get an answer.

'Harry! Where the bloody hell are you going?' he demanded as he continued to run alongside.

'I have to save her.'

'Harry, she's gone' Ron tried to assert.

'No- . . . no, I can change it' Harry responded dully. They came around the corner, and the two of them were now on the Second Floor.

'Harry, you- . . . you can't. She's dead' Ron professed. This statement did what Ron had been trying to do for the past five floors, and Harry stopped in his tracks half way to the First Floor.

'They said I could change the result Ron, I can change it!' Harry boasted, Ron becoming increasingly confused and scared. The look in Harry's eyes was almost mad.

'Who?'

'The Ka's Ron! They told me I could change what happened!'

He continued down at a hastened pace, and Ron scrambled to catch up to him again. Harry walked past the Defence classroom and found the floor speckled with apples and oranges, from Peeves' attacks earlier. This again resonated in Harry's memory from his dream, and he continued on unwaveringly.

'They never said that Harry' Ron declared. By now, they were outside in the grounds. It was sunny outside, making the mounds of dirt and broken ground contrast greatly with the spotty patches of bottle green grass and cerulean sky.

'In my dream' Harry whispered.

'What?'

'In my dream Ron, they said it in my dream!'

Ron was getting overly concerned with Harry's ramblings. He wanted Hermione back as well, but he needed to save Harry from doing something he may regret.

'Harry' Ron said forcefully, running in front of him, and grabbing his shoulders to hopefully talk some sense into him. 'She's gone, you can't bring her back. You had a dream, it doesn't make it real.'

'Yes it does Ron!' Harry argued. The light in Harry's eyes made Ron nervous. He knew when Harry believed in something like this so hardily, it was hard to convince him of anything else. It pained him beyond belief to try and bring him to the reality that Hermione was gone.

'No one can bring someone back from the dead. She's gone Harry.'

Harry sighed, and looked down for a moment, before analyzing Ron.

'Let me do this Ron, please. I know it'll work.'

Ron looked back at the broken castle, many of the towers smoking, and the grounds destroyed, and then at his best friend in front of him, equally broken and ruined. As much as he knew nothing could be done, he needed to be there for Harry. Even if it meant going with him to prove the dead could not be brought back.

'Where are we going?' Ron asked, Harry grinning. After seeing him with Hermione only a few minutes before, Ron thought he'd never be able to smile.

'Egypt, back to the tomb.'

Ron breathed for a moment, then nodded, and helped Harry out of the grounds. They had no troubles getting past the gates—the savior Harry Potter asking to get by. The problem of how to get to Egypt rose in Ron's mind, but Harry was not concerned.

'I'll get us there. You'll have to Side-Apparate, so hold on tight' Harry advised. Ron took hold of his arm carefully, and Harry pointed his wand back towards Hogwarts.

'Accio Book of Thoth!'

A whooshing sound filled the air momentarily, and Harry reached out and grabbed a scroll that had flown from the castle. He closed his eyes for a moment, before unrolling the scroll and reading it.

'Simula Apparecum!' Harry shouted, thinking hard of the Egyptian dune that they had visited before.

Giving a quick turn with Ron next to him, the two of them were squeezed from all sides, and the tube-like feeling of Apparating enveloped them. The time it took was longer than either of them had ever experienced. It was impossible to even try and open ones' eyes to see what was passing by them, and the flipping of both their stomachs continued. They tried to hold down their stomachs, but for such a long time, it was impossible.

Finally planting their feet deep in the desert sand, both fell away from each other and wrenched. They recovered themselves slowly, and helped each other up, finally glancing at their surroundings.

They arrived in the valley that they had visited before, however the scene was much different. Blast craters scorched the sand, and the few bits of vegetation near the Nile were burnt and destroyed. It looked as if no one was around anymore, and the two students decided not to try and find out.

Harry led the way as they jogged down the path towards the cave. Ron continued to look behind them, worried about lingering foes. With the winds and dust that spun up in the air within the valley, it made it difficult to see more than a hundred yards in any direction.

Reaching the face of the tomb, they stood for a moment trying to open the doorway. Harry's mind was vague on the details of how their first visit went, but luckily Ron remembered a little better.

'How are we going to get in? Those wizards are gone' Ron observed dismally as they scanned the surface of the sandstone doorway.

The wind continued to whip around them, throwing sand and dust in their eyes as they tried to get inside. Ron suggested blasting it down, but Harry worried it would collapse the tunnel.

'Then try what opened it before! Maybe we don't need the other wizards' Ron shouted over the howling wind.

Harry wiped his face and took out Topher's wand, and placed the tip on the rock face. Bright blue markings shown along the wand, and the ground shook below them as a small portal opened.

The two of them ran into the dark tunnel, and sprinted into the depths. The crunch of scorpions and spiders beneath their feet made Ron lift his feet high and track lightly, even though it did not matter much. Harry was not even concerned with the sound, and moved faster.

Reaching a fork in the tunnel, Harry dashed to the right option, remembering to use Topher's advice of taking the most northerly tunnel.

'Expecto Patronum!' Harry shouted as he continued to run with speed into a very dark section of the tunnel. His mind full of thoughts of Hermione, a phoenix emerged from the wand, and engulfed the chamber ahead of him. Ron, in the mean time, was now about ten feet behind him, trying to catch up.

The trek to the stone chamber at the end was a blur to Harry. He could never remember himself running so fast before in his life. Hermione was the only thing in his mind, and he had to find a way to bring her back. The Ka's told him it could be done, and he would do anything.

Reaching the chamber, the three tombs, along with all the statues and pots made of clay, bronze, and other fine metals. The tiny blue-flame above the center tomb was still burning as before, and the foul stench of death and totting corpses again filled the damp and musty air.

Ron finally caught up, and bumped into Harry as he was turning around to check behind him for scorpions and other distasteful creatures chasing him.

Harry walked around several statues, and came into view of the decaying Ka's, lying across the front of the two smaller tombs. He stepped slowly ahead towards them, and took the fragments of the bracelet and the scroll out of his pocket.

'As we foretold, the wielder has returned to us' a hollow voice sounded in the chamber, Harry snapping his head up to see the two Ka's standing, their ancient rags hanging from their skeletons.

'Two less than the last, and with a different purpose in their minds' the smaller Ka spoke in a ghostly voice, still causing the hairs on Harry's back to raise.

Harry took another step forward, and closed his eyes as he saw Hermione standing in front of him, in her backyard at the beginning of Summer. Seeing her smile, and those bright brown eyes, he opened his eyes and looked determinately at the skeletal guards of the tomb.

'You know why I came' Harry spoke lowly.

'We know what you seek to save Harry Potter' the smaller Ka stated in a ghostly manner.

'And we know what must be done if you truly seek this' the other explained.

'For the love that drives the power is a strong.'

'But the power to bring forth that love from the nether regions is stronger' the child Ka informed.

'The protector of the love has allowed this power to come to light, yet sacrifice is needed' the taller Ka spoke.

'The protector of the love, who?' Harry asked.

'The one who's wand you hold now' the taller skeleton explained, pointing at Topher's wand. 'Dying so that your love may continue on, the protector of the love fulfilled their role.'

'As has the protector of the wielder' the small Ka added in with its raspy voice, gazing at Ron with its eye sockets.

Harry turned to Ron with shock in his face. 'Topher's . . dead?' Ron looked at him, and nodded solemnly. Harry had been so focused on saving Hemrione, he never even considered that Topher could be gone.

'What- . . . what do you mean "sacrifice"?' Harry asked the Ka's after a moment to let Topher's passing sink in.

'To call your love from the nether regions, one life must be sacrificed.'

'One life for another' the taller Ka stated.

'Then take mine. Bring Hermione back' Harry asserted, Ron stepping towards him.

'Harry, no! Don't do it! Hermione wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself to save hers.'

'Ron, she needs to come back. I'm the one that caused her death; it's my life to give.' Ron came closer to him, and looked at him.

'Harry, I want Hermione back as well, but not at the price of your life! Just accept that she's gone' Ron pleaded with him, as Harry glanced at the Ka's, who were waiting patiently.

Harry lowered his head, and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

'I can't live knowing I caused her death Ron. She needs to live, and I'm willing to give my life for that.'

'Stop playing the hero Harry! You beat Voldemort and Hogwarts is saved! I know, some people died, but you knew that would happen! You can't keep thinking you can save everyone!' Ron argued. He realized this had gone too far. Yes, Harry was right about being able to save Hermione, but this sacrifice was just too far. He was not willing to let Harry be killed.

'Ron, this isn't your decision' Harry responded coldly. He turned, and took a step towards the Ka's, but Ron took hold of him and tried to keep him from doing this.

'Harry stop! Don't do this!'

Harry turned, but suddenly Ron was gone. He looked around the chamber worriedly, the amber light flickering along the walls, and came to the Ka's.

'Where is Ron?' Harry demanded.

'The protector has been returned to the broken castle' the child Ka told.

'Why?'

The tall Ka tilted its scull at Harry, and took half a step towards Harry, the bones cracking together with the motion.

'Only one life can be given to save the love of the wielder-'

'And for this, the protector of that life must be allayed of his obligation' the child Ka spoke.

Harry looked down for a moment in thought, and nodded slowly. This is what he wanted. He needed to bring Hermione back, even if it meant he had to die.

'Will you return the Book of Thoth and the Oroborus Circlet to this tomb and to whom it should be released to?' the woman Ka asked, taking rickety steps towards Harry, and holding out its hand.

Looking down at his hands, he reached into his pockets, and pulling out the circlet and the scroll. He held them together, and with each blink of his eyes, the vision of Hermione's smiling face burned itself into his mind.

He took the pieces of the bracelet and the scroll, and handed them over to the Ka. He dropped them into its hand, and the Ka gently took them, and backed away. It took the bracelet pieces, and put them around the scroll. The pieces suddenly fused together, and the colour turned back to bright and gloriously shimmering gold. Harry felt a wave of dizziness come over him, and he held on to a nearby statue to keep on his feet.

The Ka took the scroll with the bracelet holding it together, and placed it below the blue flame on the center tomb.

'Now the circle can be completed. You have returned the Book of Thoth to us, and are willing to give your life to save your love' the woman Ka said. It was not phrased as a question, though it sounded more like she was asking for reassurance from Harry.

Harry again closed his eyes, and Hermione was all that he could see in his mind. The wonderful morning of Christmas and all those walks along the halls at Hogwarts; every beautiful moment with her poured through his mind as he stood there. She had to live, there was nothing Harry was more certain of in his entire life.

'Hermione has to live. I'm willing' Harry said confidently.

The woman Ka looked back at its child, and both of them came closer to Harry. He tried not to flinch as they approached, the dark eye holes in their skulls staring at him. The woman Ka reached over, and its skeletal hand was placed on Harry's shoulder.

'Then let it be done.'

**A/N - So there you go! It moves around a bit, and there's a good amount of sadness with realizing who has died and such. I know there's nothing huge that's covered in here, but I do hope it went well. The ending goes fairly quick because through Harry's eyes, it is a rather quick trip.**

Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review. And once again, I'm terribly sorry it took forever for this chapter. 


	35. Out of the Ashes

**A/N - My word people, here it is!**

**This is the final chapter of Harry Potter and the Oroborus Light. Over two years in the works, and it now comes to a close. I have had many ups, many down, and even more in betweens in writing this novel, and it has opened my eyes and let my creative mind work its magic.**

**Of course, I thank everyone who has read my story as well, and recommended it in forums, to friends, and to family. I have had people tell me they printed it to read at work, at school, and to read to their kids. I have heard from people in Australia, United Kingdom, India, United States, China, Japan, France, Canada; almost everywhere I could think of, and it humbles me to know that my little story has been read all around the world.**

**Writing this novel has been a wonderful experience, and I hope it has been just as wonderful for you all to read it (even with my grammatical errors!).**

**Please enjoy this last chapter, and thank you again to all my readers!**

**Chris (aka circinusphoenix)  
April 4, 2008**

**PS - Just an added note: there are some revisions needed for this and prior chapters. It's not major revision, just some thing I need to fix up. Those should be up soon I hope.**

**- - - - - - - **

- CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE-

_**Out of the Ashes**_

The room was cast in an obsidian darkness, and eerie quietness. The drapes on the windows were closed, though most of them were burnt and had many holes and rips in them, allowing a dull moonlight to creep by into the room.

Sitting up and looking about, she found the room itself to be empty, with ancient fossil-like embers placed in the fireplace, as if it had been snuffed out centuries ago. The walls were scorched and pitted with blast marks from spells and soot caused by fire. Many of the paintings had their frames broken and splintered on the floor, while the furniture—once a welcoming and comfy shade of maroon—now lay in ruins across the floor in piles of broken wood and scorched leather.

Tentatively taking a step off the table which she appeared to be lying on, her bare feet touched the cold and littered carpet below, and her body shivered as the drafty air bombarded her skin.

She began to walk about slowly, wondering what had happened, and imagining the horror that might have taken place in this very room. Why was she here? Where was everyone? Did the castle fall? Was everyone dead?

She continued to pace about quietly, watching her feet to make sure she did not step on anything. Her mind was spiraling through millions of questions, and all she wanted to do is find someone to tell her what's going on.

What about Voldemort? And the Death Eaters? What about Ron and Luna? What about—

'Hermione!'

She quickly turned around, and in the process fell over from the scare as well from the sudden movement. She had reached for her wand, but her pocket was empty. The person who called her name was approaching quickly, throwing debris out of the way, while the room spun for a moment as Hermione regained her bearings.

'Hermione! For Merlin's sake, you're alive!' the voice yelled again.

'I know that Ronald, I can hear you screaming it right in front of me!' she bit back, taking Ron's extended hand and lifting herself up.

'You were dead, I swear you—' Ron mumbled as he embraced her in a bone-crushing hug, indicative more of Mrs. Weasley.

'Ron—'

'Yes, you were dead, I remember—' he continued, backing up a moment and looking over her as if some fragile piece of art.

'Ronald—'

'But then how are you alive now—' he began to ask as he squinted oddly.

'RON!' Hermione finally yelled, Ron snapping out of his stupor. 'Where's Harry? Is he alright? Where is everyone? Did we lose? Where's—'

'We won Hermione' he started, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. 'Death Eaters are all out of the castle now. It's only been two days, and we still have a lot of cleaning to do.'

'Two days? I've been sleeping for two whole days?'

'Well, you were dead. Um, maybe not—I don't know' Ron stuttered.

'What about Harry?' Hermione insisted. Ron looked away for a moment, and with the simple reaction, Hermione's fingers grew instantly cold with anxiety. He couldn't be . . .

'Hermione . . . after the battle . . .'

'Hermione!' someone else yelled, coming through the portrait hole. Hermione took glance at Luna coming in, but turned back to Ron.

'We thought you were de—'

'Ron, where is Harry?' Hermione interrupted Luna, looking back at Ron almost maniacally. Luna knew her place not to be upset over Hermione's interruption.

'After the battle, after you . . . died, he remembered something that those skeleton things in the tomb said—'

'The Kas' Hermione stated rapidly, Ron nodding slowly, causing Hermione's angst to increase exponentially.

'Yeah, well, after Harry found out you were dead, he went back to the tomb. . .'

'And?' Hermione almost shouted in anger and worry.

'And we don't know.'

'What do you mean you don't know? He's your best friend for Merlin's sake!'

'We tried to get into the tomb, but the bloody door won't open, and we can't Apparate in!' Ron responded aggressively. Ron had, over the last two days, had a terrible time trying to realize that Harry might be gone, and it annoyed him that Hermione thought he did not try anything to find him.

In the two days that Hermione was lying "dead", Ron had coordinated as big of a rescue party as he could. There were more wizards trying to get to Harry than there were in Hogwarts helping with repairs and injuries. Arthur Weasley was working with what remained of the Ministry, pouring through texts in Department of Mysteries as all the departments worked on methods of extracting Harry.

Ron stayed in Egypt with the curse breakers and the other wizards and witches, trying to help out. At the time, he was the only one left alive who had been in the tomb, so he was the closest thing to an expert about it. He only returned to Hogwarts twice a day to hear from the Ministry and get updates from the professors on their efforts. This return was the second for that day, as he was going up to his dormitory to get a change of clothes for the next day.

'I need to get there, I need to find him' Hermione asserted, turning towards the portrait hole. She began to walk towards it when her legs gave out from underneath her. She fell to the floor hard, and Luna and Ron came running over to help her up.

'Hermione, you need food, and you need to regain your energy before you go running off to Egypt' Ron insisted.

'Ronald's right Hermione. You only really come back from the dead once. Twice is rare' Luna pointed out.

'I need . . . to find Har—' Hermione whispered, before passing out.

--  
_'Hermione . . .'_

His voice echoed into eternity, and as she turned, trying to see into the shadows that engulfed her, she tried desperately to see where he was.

'Harry! Harry, where are you?' she yelled, her voice repeating back from the echoes multiple times before dying out in the emptiness of space.

She grasped for her wand, and tried lighting up the area, but it made little difference. She tried several spells, even summoning Harry to her, but nothing worked. The powerlessness of her efforts was causing her to panic and tears to fall as she continued yelling out to Harry to try and save him.

'I can't—I can't see you! Harry, where are you?' she asked again desperately, her eyes brimming with tears.

The silence that followed seemed to cause the darkness to encroach on Hermione's space, pushing towards her on all sides. She crouched down to stay in the light of her wand, and she began shaking with fear. She never liked small spaces, and this darkness continued to advance on her. As the threatening darkness began clawing at her from all sides, his voice finally returned as if a whisper, coming from all around her.

_'I am in you Hermione . . . your memories, your magic, your kiss . . .'_

'I . . . I don't understand, I have to save you!' Hermione sputtered out as tears ran down her cheeks. Hearing his voice so close and soft, it was as if he was right there next to her.

'The love that drives the power may yet save wielder' a raspy voice, not Harry's, echoed around her, causing her bones to shiver. 'As the wielder controlled the power to save that which he could not do without, and not to gain that which he was without, so his fate lies with that which drove the power. For the love now possesses that which the wielder must have to live, and only she can bear the trinity upon the wielder to complete the circle.'

The voice stopped for a moment as something began to form into the stone underneath Hermione. It was burning into the stone, and as she looked, she found it was a triangle, superimposed onto a circle. Her mind wondered for a moment, as she recollected seeing this image before.

'Three points, three sides of the triangle' the wicked voice continued to speak from the shadows. By now Hermione realized it was the voice of the taller Ka, the mother, from the Tomb. 'The circle must be completed now, as the sands of time continue to flow. For on the third day when the Sun touches the Tomb, the phoenix will never again rise from the ashes.'

The triangle and circle burst into flame all around Hermione, and as she shielded her eyes, her surroundings lit up and she saw Harry a few feet away, standing between the Kas from the Tomb.

_'I am in you Hermione . . .'_

'HARRY!' she screamed, trying to reach out to him. Harry smiled pleasantly, before suddenly erupting into flames. His tussled black hair, his bright green eyes, his body; it all burned away in an instant, leaving only the tattered remains of his clothes and his skeleton, like the Kas standing next to him.

'NO!'

--

'Hermione!' someone yelled.

She bolted up, and was suddenly held by a pair of firm but comforting arms. She had a cold sweat running all over, and she was panting heavily as the vision of Harry was literally burning into her mind.

'It's all right dear' Mrs. Weasley cooed, rubbing her back gently. 'It was just a dream.'

'A dream . . .' Hermione whispered. 'A dream! I have to go!' she exclaimed, shrugging off Mrs. Weasley's hands and getting off the bed. She was in the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, and it was only her and Mrs. Weasley.

'Hermione, you need your rest dear' Mrs. Weasley insisted, picking up the lantern that lit the room to see where she was going.

'I have to save Harry! I know where he is!'

'Hermione' Mrs. Weasley began sympathetically, stepping over and placing a hand on her shoulder. 'Harry's gone.'

'No he isn't! I have to go and save him!' Hermione persisted, grabbing up her traveling cloak and her wand. Mrs. Weasley was still trying to tell Hermione as calmly and quietly as possible that Harry was more than likely gone, but Hermione was not listening. The only thing that Hermione could hear was what the Ka said in her dream.

_'The circle must be completed now, as the sands of time continue to flow. For on the third day when the Sun touches the Tomb . . .'_

Running down the stairs, Mrs. Weasley pleading with her to stay, she dashed out the portrait hole, and towards the grounds. She bundled her cloak tight, and as she ran through the floors, she could see the destruction the attack had inflicted on the rest of the castle. The library was looked completely destroyed, as was the state of the Charms classroom, and she had to back up and take another route along the third floor when she came around a corner to find an entire section of the floor was gone, dropping straight down to the first floor.

Reaching to Entrance Chamber, where dozens of wizards and witches were still working to clean up everything and organize the dead in what was left of the Great Hall, she turned towards the doorway, and was confronted by Ron, Luna, and Neville. All three barred her way out, and she stopped in front of them angrily.

'Hermione, where are you going? You should be upstairs resting' Ron declared seriously.

'I'm going to save Harry.'

'Hermione' Neville started hesitantly, 'the Order has been trying, they can't get in.'

'I know, but maybe they're missing something that I'll figure out.'

'Hermione, these are the best members of the Order, and the Ministry and . . . well, everything! Dad's at the Ministry trying to figure it out, and they have the best curse breakers working it out . . . well, the best curse breakers still alive that is' Ron added with a frown.

'Hermione's right, they are missing something. It's just the like the Hidden Treasure of Yum-Yum Kittumockle' Luna chimed in.

Hermione suppressed the urge to scream at something so dumb sounding, and settled for an angry groan. Luna, of course, went ahead and explained herself anyways.

'It's true. With the Treasure, you need a special wand to open it. Last guess was a Rowan wood with Snortuckle Sheaf feather wand, but I think the chap who tried that was turned into a chicken. But Ronald told me it was the same as the tomb, minus the chicken. Only Topher's wand would work, right?' The other three all looked at each other with sudden realization, and Hermione's eyes grew bright with hope. She lunged over at Luna and gave her a huge hug.

'Oh Luna! You're the smartest girl I've ever met!' she said happily, running onto the path towards the gates. Ron and Neville glanced at Luna with smiles, while Luna observed a pig-shaped cloud in the night sky, and the three of them rushed to catch up to Hermione. Once they got past the gates—only then being told that the Anti-Apparation spells on the grounds had been neutralized—Hermione stopped and the others finally were able to ask where they were going.

'The Department of Mysteries. We need to get Durward.' She gave a quick thought and Apparated away, Ron and Neville nodded at each other, Luna glancing at another cloud, this one cow-shaped, before all three of them following Hermione.

Landing in the Entrance Chamber of what was left of the Ministry, they ran up to Hermione and began pelting her with questions.

'Why do we need that old crow?'

'Yeah, what does he have to do with anything? Shouldn't we try to find Topher's wand, if it was the one that opened the Tomb before like Luna said?' Neville added to Ron's question.

'Don't you remember that letter from Fawkes before we went to the Tomb? Only Griffin feather wands can open the tomb, and only the Veneforbis Guard have those cores! Topher's family was in the Veneforbis, and that's why his worked. Durward is also in the Veneforbis, so his will work too!' Hermione pointed out happily.

The Ministry was in heavy reconstruction and cleaning up, and the four of them running through was not really noticed by many. Only when they got to the Department of Mysteries did they get stopped by Aurors, who would not let them pass.

'No, you are not allowed down here. Turn around, and go back upstairs. The Department is closed due to break-ins.'

'We know that, we were some of the people that were breaking in! We need to talk to Durward' Ron argued, Neville rubbing his forehead in frustration.

'You four broke in- . . . take them!' the Auror yelled, other black-cloaked Aurors coming towards them. Hermione and the others struck their wands up quickly, ready to duel. They were willing to do anything that could save Harry.

'What is going on here?' a calm but gruff voice sounded behind one of the taller Aurors. They turned, and an old man limped forwards, wearing dark robes with the blue V on the front.

'Durward! Thank Merlin you're here' Hermione professed.

'We need your help—' Ron started.

'—to save Harry' Hermione finished. Durward glanced over the four of them for a moment, and then turned towards the Auror.

'Leave us now' Durward ordered the Aurors. They obeyed quickly, and left the five of them alone just outside the door to the Department of Mysteries.

'Judging that you are alive now—' he started, pointing at Hermione '—Harry went back to the Tomb?' All four of them nodded, and he scratched his bearded chin for a moment.

'What makes you think he is alive, when he most certainly is dead?' Durward asked forwardly.

'Because the Kas—the um, guards in the tomb—'

'I know what the Kas are' Durward stipulated crustily, Hermione continuing.

'They told me I could save him.'

'When did they tell you that?' Ron asked wondrously.

'Just tonight in a dream; I heard Harry too.' Hermione understood it was a leap. Normally she herself would never go on a venture based on someone's dream about someone who is in all likelihood dead. She would understand it was the person's desire to see the other alive, that they would go to any length to save them, or hold on to the tiniest hope that they would still be alive, even when that hope was long past its due date.

But this dream was just too real to dismiss, and she had to hold on to this hope. She understood beyond clarity now why Harry went to the Department of Mysteries two years before to try and save Sirius. She understood at the time it was more than likely a trap, but it did not matter to Harry. All that mattered was that someone he loved was in danger, and needed to be helped. It held the same for Hermione, and not even logic could keep her from completing this.

'I heard Harry this afternoon in my nap' Luna fluttered in suddenly, Durward giving her a strange look, as he probably did not notice she was even there before she spoke.

'You did?' Hermione asked with surprise, her brow furrowing.

'He said he liked my turnip earrings.'

Durward sighed with displeasure, as Hermione rolled her eyes in rage from the three seconds of wasted time. The old man turned back to Hermione, and Ron walked over to Luna to remind her of the seriousness of the situation. Luna replied that from Harry's comment, she thought maybe turnips might be important to his finding.

'What did Harry tell you in his dream?' Durward asked.

Hermione explained her dream, and what the Ka told her, and Durward quickly understood. When Hermione mentioned the triangle superimposed on the circle, Durward's eyes grew wide for a moment, and he hurried all of them out of the Ministry to get to Egypt as soon as possible.

Hermione knew there was a rush. Aside from Harry being there for almost three full days, the Ka explained what would happen to Harry if she did not get to him before sunrise. It did not take much for Hermione to understand that "the phoenix" the Ka spoke of was Harry, his patronus making that clear.

Hermione was still weak, and Neville and Luna hadn't been to the Wizard's Valley where the tomb was, so they all Side-Along Apparated together. The trip through the dark siphoning tube was tough on all of them, and after what felt like an eternity of being squeezed from all sides, Hermione's feet finally fell into the sand, and she fell over.

'Are you alright miss?' Durward asked, offering his wrinkled hand. Hermione accepted, and slowly got back up, letting her feet settle into the cool sand.

'I'm alright thank you. We need to get to the tomb' Hermione stressed. By this time, the darkness in the sky was beginning to fade, and in the east, the horizon was starting to lighten.

'Right, let us hurry' Durward stated. Ron lead the way towards the tomb, where even at this time late in the night—or early in the morning depending on your prospective—there were at least a dozen wizards and witches working on the doorway.

'Ron, we think we've made progress. We might be able to blast through if—'

'No, it won't work. There's only one way to open it, and he has it' Ron concluded, interrupting one of the curse breakers who were working on the tomb.

'Stand away' Durward instructed. He walked up to the tomb door, and placed his wand tip on the surface.

Speaking in whispers of what sounded like a strange language, the odd markings like those that appeared on Topher's wand appeared, this time bright red rather than the icy-blue. Durward stood back after the markings vanished from his wand, and with a loud rumble, a small opening came into existence, leading down into a fire-lit tunnel. The entire group of wizards and witches began to move forward, however Durward stopped them.

'Only I and three others may enter. Any more would cause great death' he advised darkly. The others nodded in understanding, and Ron, Hermione, and Neville moved towards the entry. They quickly agreed that Luna should wait outside, however as Neville moved towards the opening, Durward stopped him.

'No boy, you stay here. She comes' he stipulated, pointing at Luna. Neville was going to protest, but Hermione and Ron yelled from the tunnel to hurry, as the sunlight was moving ever closer.

Neville backed away, and Luna rushed forward and dove in, Durward following quickly and the opening shutting behind them.

The tunnel was much the same as before, with a sandy floor and flat smoothed walls. Torches lined the sides this time, so there was no need for wandlight as before.

Reaching Ron and Hermione, they came to the fork in the tunnel, and took the right path as before. They came to the opening in the cave where the Lethifolds were, but as they approached, Durward continued on without worry, and walked normally. Wondering, the others paced slowly into the chamber, to find it empty. Rather than question the disappearance of the Lethifolds, Ron and Hermione ran forward with Luna in tow.

They moved into the last parts of the tunnel, where the air was musty and old. Ron still did not like dark and creepy tunnels, but his will to save Harry was foremost in his mind. Hermione, her body screaming at her to stop running, was pushing forward with every last ounce of strength. Several times she fell over into the sand, and Durward and the others had to help her up and move her farther.

Finally, Hermione could see the burial chamber, and she fought against her weak muscles to get to it. The last long corridor towards the chamber seemed to take forever, and several times Hermione swore she heard Harry's voice echoing as it had in her dreams. She was not sure if it was the tiredness that was causing it, or if it was actually happening.

Ron and Luna helped Hermione the last few feet, and they entered the dark and awful smelling room. The Kas were still there, standing in front of the two smaller tombs. The blue flame that burned above the center tomb continued to flicker, and as Durward examined the room, his wandlight moved over the top of the center tomb, and Hermione's heart felt like it was being crushed at the sight in front of her.

It was Harry's body, lying on top of the center tomb. Durward rushed forward and tried to look for a pulse, but as he slowly moved away and looked down, Hermione began crying uncontrollably as her legs gave out and she fell into Ron's arms.

They were too late, he was dead. She tried as much as she could and it was not enough. All she wanted was to save him, as he did for her. She was drenched in such sadness that she did not think could exist, and as Luna moved over to comfort her with Ron, Ron looked up and his body grew stiff.

'Hermione-' he whispered.

Hermione turned, still enveloped in Ron's arms, and her watery eyes found the Kas looking at her with their dark hollows of their eye sockets. Ron helped her turn to face them, and she wiped her eyes as best as she could, but the tears continued to flow like a mighty river of sorrow.

'We know what you have come for' the taller Ka spoke hoarsely.

'And you have been told how to find it' the smaller one added.

'I- . . . I- . . . ' Hermione tried to speak, but nothing was coming. Did she still have time? If she did, it was winding down. Harry's life was in her hands, and her mind was lost. She had to focus, but it was such a heavy weight on her, nothing but panic ran through her veins.

'What do you want Hermione?' Durward asked quickly. Ron and Luna were much like Hermione, and had no idea what to do. Durward knew the scripts and history, and he knew his purpose. He had to guide the three points—the three sides of the triangle—to where they had to be. He was the circle.

'I- . . . I want Harry!' Hermione whimpered, Harry's name coming as a sputter of tears and heartache.

'Then remember your dream. Harry said he was in you, correct?' Durward asked, Hermione nodding, her tears still falling. She was trying so hard to gain control of her emotions and think, but every time she tried, memories of Harry would pour through her mind, and make her even worse.

'How was he in you?' Durward asked hastily, trying to snap her out of her state.

'In my . . . my memories, magic, and kiss' Hermione recalled, sniffing.

'Sounds like a Patronus' Luna mentioned quietly.

'What?' Ron asked nervously.

'That's the other thing Harry told me. He said he always liked my Patronus: the dancing hare' she explained. 'You use memories and magic to make a Patronus, at least I do.'

'A . . . Patronus . . . ' Hermione repeated.

Just as she looked over again at Harry's body, the blue flame above him on the pedestal began to flicker and dim. Everyone's eyes grew wide at the realization of what it symbolized.

'It's almost sunrise, bring her over here!' Durward ordered. Ron and Luna helped her over next to Harry's body, as the Kas turned and watched quietly, their skeletons scratching and cracking as their bones moved.

_'Whether you use the Book or not, the same result will come to pass Harry Potter'_ the woman Ka spoke darkly, more as the quiet sound of a memory.

_'Only one way exists to change the result, and it will lead you back here'_ the child Ka whispered to the group.

_'When the world is lost and the snake is broken'_ the woman Ka spoke, Ron keeping his eyes on them carefully.

Hermione came right next to Harry's body, and her tears continued to run down her cheeks, devastated to see him lifeless on the tomb. The blue flame continued to flicker and grow smaller, and Hermione began to panic again. Her head was frantic with all the different voices.

_'I am in you Hermione . . . your memories, your magic, your kiss . . .'_

_'We know what you have come for . . . and you have been told how to find it.'_

_'A Patronus.'_

'The flame is dying, you must act now!' Durward snapped.

Ron moved to the other side of the tomb, and held on to Hermione's hand along with Luna, who was standing between them at the foot of the tomb that Harry's body was lying on. Ron looked at Hermione with such a determination in his eyes, her eyes could not move away from them.

'Think good thoughts Hermione, you know what to do.' The stare between the two friends last only a fraction of a second, but it gave Hermione what she needed. Ron trusted and believed in her, and with Harry's words, she did the only thing she could think of doing. Swiftly taking out her wand, she waved it above Harry's body.

'Expecto Patronum!'

At first only a wisp of cloud came from her wand, but as she closed her eyes, she buried her mind in the happiest memories of Harry. She could remember seeing him catch that first snitch on the Quidditch Pitch, remember that glance of total understanding when running through the tasks to the Philosopher's Stone.

The memories began cascading through her mind like an avalanche, and as they continued to pile through her mind more and more, her patronus finally came into existence, and her beautiful otter jumped out of her wand and onto the tomb. In the instant, she opened her eyes, and looked at her Patronus as it glanced at her.

'Bring him back' she told it pleadingly. The otter turned, and dove into the blue flame above the tomb.

_'I am in you Hermione . . . your memories, your magic, your kiss . . .'_

With her memories and magic now done, Hermione—continuing to flood her mind with the happy memories of Harry—bent down to return the last bit of Harry to his body, and kissed his lips softly.

The blue flame erupted into a fireball as her lips met his, and Hermione was suddenly transported back to the East Tower Common Room during Christmas.

--

'For your gift, I need you to close your eyes' Harry instructed. Hermione was intrigued by the mysteriousness of this, but went along in a playful manner.

They spent all of Christmas Eve together, and were relaxing peacefully after dinner. The two of them were sitting in front of the hearth, and decided to exchange Christmas gifts. Hermione had rushed upstairs to get Harry's Pensieve, and he liked it immensely. Now it was Harry's turn to give her gift, and her mind was very interested.

'As long as your gift isn't slimy, and moves' Hermione warned, closing her eyes and grinning. She could hear Harry getting up and moving around behind her, which made her wonder.

'Harry where are you going?' she asked, tempted to open her eyes and look to see what was going on. Harry merely shushed her, and she heard something click open then shut. Her mind was wondering about what it could be, until she suddenly felt the chill of a metal necklace and warmth of Harry's hands brushed across her skin. She quivered from the cold metal on her skin, as well as Harry's soft touch, and as he closed the clasp on the back of her neck, she opened her eyes and looked down at the beautiful silver locket.

It was Harry's mother's locket. She knew how much he cherished all his parent's possessions. Since finding the locket, she never saw Harry without it, and to be given such a heartwarming and loving gift, it made Hermione awe at his caring.

'Oh Harry' she whispered, glancing over her shoulder at Harry, who was smiling intensely. She could not believe he was giving her such a thing.

'Open it' Harry said simply. She looked down again at the silver locket, and slowly opened it, her hands tingling.

The inscription on the inside made her heart warm immensely, and tears came to her eyes. He had thought of everything, every little detail that could have been thought of, and it was all perfect. She had never been given such a gift. It was past wonderful—it was something that made her feel loved beyond words.

For months she had been feeling a lot for Harry, but keeping it as locked away as possible for fear it may ruin their friendship. While at the beginning it was hard to see, by the beginning of December Harry was starting to warm to her. With this locket though, Hermione needed no more proof that not only Harry liked her, that she liked Harry.

_To my  
dearest Hermione_

_All my love  
Harry_

Harry gently placed his tender and steady hands on Hermione's shoulders, and a few tears broke free, and ran down her cheeks. He was being quiet and calm just as she wished he would be.

Harry gave a squeeze to her shoulders, and she sniffled again. She continued to look at the locket, and as Harry moved around to face her, more tears came from Hermione's eyes. He looked so handsome in the firelight, and his soft smile made her smile brightly, as the tears became ones of happiness. She hated to cry in front of Harry, feeling like a blubber-face, but the beauty of his gift and his caring was a bit overwhelming to her at the time.

'Hermione, I've known you for so long, and I never want to loose you. When I've fallen, you picked me up; when I thought of turning away, you pushed me forward. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it.'

_'He always deserved it and more'_ voiced in her head.

'I know we have a tough time ahead, and I can't go on without telling you how much you mean to me' Harry expressed warmly. Hermione had waited so long to hear this from Harry, it was all too much for both of them, and even he began to tear from it all, which made Hermione love him all the more.

'You mean so much to me Hermione, you always have. There isn't a day that passes that I'm not grateful for Ron and me saving you from that Troll in first year. I can't imagine my world without you, and the truth is' he took a hiccupped breath, as tears streamed down his face, 'I love you Hermione.'

Hearing the words aloud, Hermione's tears suddenly ceased, and her sniffling silenced. She gazed at him, into the clouds of eloquent emerald, contemplative sage, and radiant viridian that swirled in his eyes.

She always found his eyes to peer past the exterior, and down into the depths of her soul, and right now she was experiencing exactly that. His gaze wound its way into the recesses of her mind, all the way past the logic and reason, down to the most elemental foundations of her. It moved past it all, and reached the true woman under all the school work and reason.

Biting her lip, she began that terrifying but exciting lean forward. Harry was in this with her, and as they came to the pinnacle, she could feel Harry's warm breath against her neck, causing a shiver to spread all the way to her toes. She had never felt so nervous before in her life, but deep down she knew it was meant to be.

As their lips finally came together, Hermione felt like she was floating in space. The sounds and smells of their surroundings died out, and only the kiss existed in the universe. It moved so sensually and slow, but with the pressure released, it soon became fiery.

Harry gave into the moment and wrapped his arms around Hermione, which drove Hermione's heart uncontrollably. She let go of all her inhibitions and let her body free. She pushed against Harry forcefully, letting her hands explore Harry's arms and shoulders. The fire in both of them continued to grow as they deepened their kiss, and as Harry's hands began running almost effortlessly through her hair, Hermione was falling into all the passion with no intention of letting it go.

As the crackle of the fire came back to her, the kiss slowed, winding down at an infinitely slow pace, letting it gradually turn into a kiss of love and softness. Hermione felt like time itself was stopped, and the two of them were the only people left in the world. The feel of his hair, his shoulders, his face—she caressed them all slowly, until finally they looked at each other with such a gaze that moved past words. Harry looked at her and beamed brightly, Hermione so happy with it all that a smile would not do, and she laughed in his arms.

'I love you too Harry.'

--

He opened his eyes, only to squint and raise his hand to block the brilliant sunlight that was coming through the windows. Why she left the drapes open in the morning, no one would know, but it bugged him immensely, especially on his days off.

But he had to get going. There was a big ceremony at the school today, as they had finally finished rebuilding it all. It took almost two full years since the end of the war to get it all done, but Hogwarts would again be what it always was. He could not wait to see the school he loved so much, and all the friends that had moved on since the end of the war.

Sitting up in bed, he yawned loudly, and got out of bed. Glancing at the pictures on the dresser, he went into the washroom and got ready for the day. Once finished, he came into the kitchen and fixed himself a good breakfast of cereal and toast, and looked through the post that an owl had delivered earlier that morning.

'From Molly Weasley' he read, tearing open the letter.

_Hello dear,_

_The rest of the family will be arriving at Hogwarts at 2pm for the ceremony, and we expect to see you there ON TIME! None of this walking in 20 minutes late like the ceremony at the Ministry!_

_I sent a package to you, and you will wear what I sent this time, or there will be trouble!_

_Love Mum_

He looked over at the counter, and indeed there was a package. He laughed as he got up, and brought the parcel over onto the kitchen table.

'Oh Mum, I knew you wouldn't let me down' he chuckled, opening the package to find a set of black dress robes. He took them out, and was amazed that she had actually picked out a set of decent looking dress robes. He knew that if he wore his old set of robes she would be enraged, but he had to wear his old cloak. Going back to Hogwarts for the opening ceremony, he had to wear his Hogwarts cloak, which still bore the Guardians' shield.

Putting on the robes and getting his Hogwarts cloak, he looked at himself in the mirror, and a tiny bit of sadness entered his mind.

So much had happened in the past few years, many times he dreamed of being back at Hogwarts. To be only three years younger, and live in the castle like he did. To always be surrounded by his family and friends, it was something he missed. It was almost impossible to feel alone at Hogwarts and The Burrow during those days, but now that everyone had moved on, the world seemed a lot bigger, and he missed the closeness.

Seeing the time on the clock, he got himself ready to leave. He had to give a speech, something he always hated, and went over it a few times before leaving. It mentioned the past, the future; things he was not too motivated to talk about. Hermione had helped him with the speech, as it was more of something for her, but she told him he had to say what he wanted to say. He even asked Luna for help, but talking about all the new supposed Lemuratums that she said would haunt the castle grounds did not really spark his interest.

He gave a sigh, and opted to go ahead. Getting himself ready for the barrage of people and questions, he breathed in the quietness of home before thinking of Hogsmede, and Apparating away.

Landing in the town, he smiled at the buildings that had been built to replace the charred remains of the old ones. They looked almost identical to what was there before, but of course some scars could never be fixed.

He was greeted in the streets by several people, asking him about the war and things he had done. It was common knowledge now for people to know what he did in the war, and people still marveled at all the things that had occurred. Two years after however, people had gradually become less pestering to him and the family, which allowed him and everyone else to move on with more normal lives. Well, as normal as could be.

Reaching the ground of Hogwarts, he smiled brightly at the huge drape that hid Hogwarts from all the wondering eyes. Would it look the same as before? Would it feel like it did, walking through the hallways?

He knew it would never be as it was before, but all buildings go through changes, just as the people who go through them do. Everyone who had returned to Hogwarts that day had changed; for better or worse was still left to be seen by some, but the castle itself could never be as it was.

'Thank Merlin you showed up at the right time' came a voice from behind him. He turned, and grinned happily.

'Hey, I'm always on time Mum! And thanks for the robes, they fit like an invisibility cloak' he chimed happily, as Mrs. Weasley looked him over, and found a crease that needed to be wiped out on his shoulder.

'I see the cloak wasn't to your liking though?' she noted, giving a frown that quickly became a bright smile.

'Oh you look dapper. I think most people wore their Hogwarts cloaks back today' she mentioned.

'Hello son' Mr. Weasley expressed happily, giving a handshake.

'How are things at the Ministry?'

'Just wonderful, wonderful. The Minister should be arriving soon I imagine, but you'll meet him when you give your speech.'

'Right . . . my speech' he mentioned grimly.

'Oh come now, you'll do grand, isn't that right Luna?' Mr. Weasley asked, as Luna walked over. She wore her Hogwarts robes all the way down to the socks, was happily brandishing her turnip earrings.

'I'm sure you'll be wonderful. People are really interested in Lemuratrums. We sold out the last copy of the Quibbler, and the feature was on them.'

He smiled awkwardly at Luna as she smiled brightly and twiddled with her blonde hair, and his fingers began to fidget in his pockets. She gave him luck on his speech, a kiss on the cheek, and found her seat in front of the podium by the rest of the Weasleys. Hundreds of seats were set up on the grass in front of the podium, all facing the castle.

As everyone took their seats, and he went to his place on the stage, people waved at him happily, and he returned the favour. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were conversing amongst themselves, and as he looked down the row, he smiled at Luna—who was talking to Colin Creevy, who found a career as a photographer with the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet.

Looking about, he was becoming anxious as time drew near, and people began to take their seats. Once everyone had taken their place, two ominous empty seats sitting next to Mr. Weasley, the Master of Ceremonies—Professor McGonagall—took the podium.

'Welcome past students, professors, and friends, to the grounds of Hogwarts. This day has been two years in the making, and all of us have returned to these grounds to usher in a new era for our society.

'While we celebrate the reopening of Hogwarts to the wizarding world, and the continuation of education that these grounds have provided for over a millennia, we must acknowledge the terrible price that was paid by those who believed in this school, and our way of life.'

She faltered for a moment, looking down the row of dignitaries on the stage, and looked up at the sky.

'Many of us were here when the war came, and many never left these grounds when the war left. We honour our lost friends, revere their sacrifice, and cherish their devotion by standing here today, continuing to hold on to and defend what they wished to preserve.'

'And out of the ashes of the war, we have all rebuilt our world, never forgetting those who died valiantly. We have rebuilt our families, our homes, our lives, and now after two long and changing years, we have rebuilt a place that will always be a shining beacon of hope; a place that will never forget the brave, clever, fair, and cunning wizards, witches, and beings that perished to preserve it.

'Yet as we remember the departed, we look forward as well. As I look at the rebuilding of Hogwarts, I see it not as the end of a dream from the old world, but as the beginning of a new hope for the future. Let this castle stand for yet another millennia, and remind the world that you must never tickle a sleeping dragon, for within it there is a spirit that neither time nor wizard-kind can destroy.'

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause, and she smiled brightly at everyone. He was very respectful of Professor McGonagall's speech, having some essence of Dumbledore's wisdom.

In the moments as the crowd began to fade, his heart began to race as he knew he was the first speech after Professor McGonagall. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled up at him encouragingly, however his eyes were trying to find the two people whose seats were still empty next to the Weasleys. _Where were they?_

'It is my distinct pleasure to introduce the first to speak at this ceremony. He stood by his beliefs and those whom he loved, and conquered that which most thought was impossible. He overcame adversity, and in the end, helped shape the world that we now are blessed to live in—' Professor McGonagall spoke graciously. He was still trying to look through the hundreds of faces, seeing if either of them where there, but it seemed they were not. _Where could you be Hermione and Ron?_

'Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Harry Potter.'

Harry stood from his seat on the stage to thunderous applause, and he smiled sheepishly. He could imagine how red his face must have looked, but he tried to maintain his composure, and shook Professor McGonagall's hand.

'James and Lily would be very proud, as would Albus' she avowed, beaming at him as she turned and took her seat. Harry stayed focused on the podium as he walked forward to more applause, and after several moments of standing at the podium and looking out at the crowd, a smile broke across his face. He was still nervous, but knowing everyone was so supportive, it helped. He still wished that Ron and Hermione would be there though.

The applause began to dim, and Harry shuffled the paper that had his speech. The sweat on his forehead became all the more apparent to him as he looked down at the words, and adjusted his glasses. The words seemed blurry and his anxiety began to rise again.

Looking up again, he found the crowd had finished, and took their seats again. Hundreds of people were looking up at Harry, waiting for him to speak wonderful words and inspire everyone. His mouth was so dry, as he tried to say hello, he erupted into coughs.

Clearing his throat, and regaining his composure, he shuffled his papers again, and looked out at the people.

'Hello everyone. It's great to be here again at Hogwarts, seeing it rebuilt with all my family and friends' he said, pausing for a moment. 'Well, not all my family and friends' he added sadly, looking down at the paper again. The instant he finished the line, he kicked himself internally.

_'Wonderful way to start a speech Harry.'_

'Hogwarts was my home, and I think it will always be my home. Everyone remembers their times at Hogwarts, whether it be the Sorting Hat, Quidditch, or the OWLs' he added with a smile, remembering Fred and George's intrusion on one of his OWLs. He looked out again at the crowd trying to see Hermione or Ron, but still they had not shown. Even Mrs. Weasley was looking around.

'I think it's important that the people—our friends and family—who perished here, fought to save not just the people that stood with them, but the essence of Hogwarts itself. They fought for every stone that made this castle, and as those brave wizards, witches, and creatures fell, part of the castle fell with them.'

'But in the last two years, we have taken those fallen stones, infused with characters of our lost friends, and we made it right. With their strength, we put the rock-hard floors back to their rightful place, waiting for the paces of the anxious and young. With their determination, we lifted walls out of the ashes, and stone by stone, they found their places.' He paused for a moment, looking up again to try and find Hermione. 'And with their love, that love which could never—'

Glancing up, he saw her, and his voice stumbled. She was glowing in the bright sunshine. She stood at the foot of the isle between the two sections of seats. Wearing her Hogwarts robes, as was expected, Harry's mind was instantly transplanted back to three years before, seeing her in the Great Hall, walking up towards him. She looked so beautiful in her Hogwarts robes, he forgot about the speech, the people; everything.

'That love . . . that love, err . . . which could never die, we stand here today. It was with their love, and our love for them, that pulled us through the darkest times, and gave us the courage and strength to continue on.'

Hermione beamed at him wonderfully, and took her seat next to Mrs. Weasley, turning back to shake Hagrid's massive hand before looking back up at Harry.

'And continue we have, and two years later from those dark and worrisome days, we have all come back here to see what their sacrifice has given us. They gave us this castle, these grounds, and our families. They gave us our future, and for that, we will remember them.'

Harry stood back, and received a roaring ovation. He could see Hermione smiling brighter than ever before, and Harry mouthed a "thank you" to her, as most of the speech was written by her. Harry always hated public speaking.

Various other dignitaries spoke, including Neville, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and the crowd applauded everyone. Neville had been offered the Herbology position, however decided to teach Defence. Even with the war over, he wanted to make sure that students would be prepared, and he did not trust another person to teach the students in defence, after the myriad of professors he and the others had gone through. He had been holding the position for over a year, and was happily still alive, making it clear that the curse on the job was broken.

Once the speeches were done, the castle was unveiled, and the crowd cheered and applauded. Hogwarts had not been seen complete in over two years, and now it was just how it was. The magnificent towers, the strong stone walls, all against the pallid blue sky and course green grass; Hogwarts looked wonderful.

Everyone began to walk towards the front doors, and Harry moved towards Hermione and the Weasleys. Hermione walked forward with a bright face, and the two of them kissed each other passionately. Hermione knew that the speech would be tough, and not just because Harry had no idea what to say. Remembering all those friends who died: Ginny, Topher, Mad-Eye, Fred, Viktor, Baldric, and many others, made it almost impossible for Harry to function. They both knew that coming back to Hogwarts was going to be tough for everyone. Plus, there were other things on Harry's mind to worry him.

'What did the healer say?' Harry asked, suddenly breaking the kiss remembering why she was late. Hermione's face grew bright red, and she smiled exuberantly. The reaction made Harry laugh he was so happy, and he kissed her again, realizing what was to come.

'Umm, you two?' a voice came from in front of them. Harry and Hermione separated from their exchange, both still beaming intensely. The crowd that initially surrounded the area had moved towards the castle, and only a few were left around Harry and the others.

'So, you decided to show finally?' Harry asked Ron, who was the one trying to get their attention.

'Yes, where were you Ronald? Did you not get my package?' Mrs. Weasley asked tersely.

'I did Mum, but I was having troubles with Fionn. He was up all night and kept us both up' Ron stated tiredly. Mentioning it, Harry could see he and Luna did in fact look quite tired.

'Well I told that using Luna's . . . "odd" techniques wouldn't work!' Mrs. Weasley ranted, Ron nodding his head as always to his mother's rants.

'Yes Mum, well, we realized that, and now he's doing fine. I was late, making sure that Uncle George understood what he needed to do while I was away. Sorry Harry' Ron added, looking at his old friend with a frown.

'It's no trouble Ron.'

'That still sounds too funny to be true: Uncle George' Hermione laughed.

'And hey, why am I getting all the nagging, Hermione was late too!' Ron maintained, as if hoping to spread some of the blame off him.

'Yes, well, there is good reason for that' Hermione said, looking at Harry with a glowing smile.

'Oh, what is it Hermione?' Mr. Weasley asked.

'Well . . . Harry and I might be in need of baby clothes in the next while' she told them, her face cherry red and cheerful.

Mrs. Weasley had almost the same reaction as she had when she found out Luna was going to have a child: she cried happily.

'Oh Hermione, Harry dear!' she began, tears falling from her face. She gave Harry a compressing hug as Mr. Weasley gave a hug to Hermione, then they switched, Mr. Weasley shaking Harry's hand.

'Congrats Harry my boy.'

'Thanks Dad, thank Mum' Harry answered.

Luna gave Hermione a warming hug, and her along with Mrs. Weasley went into discussion with Hermione, while Ron came over and shook Harry's hand, which then became a hug.

'Good on ya mate' Ron told his best friend.

'Thanks Ron.'

Just then, as the group relished in the news, a large figure approached.

'How are you Hagrid?' Hermione asked their big friend.

'Jus' grand Hermione! Got me hut all in order an' such, and Grawpy's doin' just fine wit' teh Centaurs' he boasted.

'That's great Hagrid' Harry said.

'Actually, we'll have to look for a new place now, won't we?' Hermione mentioned to Harry.

'Well, you're always welcome at the Burrow dears' Mrs. Weasley expressed happily.

'New place? Why yeh lookin' for a new place?' Hagrid asked.

'Hermione's pregnant' Ron explained simply to Hagrid. Hagrid reacted much in the same manner as he did with finding out about Luna the previous year: loudly.

'Yeh are! That's wonderful!' he boomed, grabbing the attention of several people around their group, including several reporters, who started towards their group with questions ready.

'Here we go' Harry murmured. Hagrid apologized, but Harry reassured him it was not his fault.

'Mr. Potter, what is your position of Seamus Finnigan's crusade for better Werewolf rights?' one reporter asked.

'Seamus is one of my best friends, and I support him, Neville Longbottom, and Remus Lupin in their efforts, as does everyone else here' Harry replied.

'What do you plan to do now that Hogwarts is rebuilt?' another reporter asked.

'I'm not sure, but for the moment I'm going to enjoy Hogwarts.'

'Is it true that there might be a book written about your life?' a short woman reporter asked. Harry simply laughed, and the group walked towards Hogwarts leaving the reporters.

While walking through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry was reminded of all the wonderful—and some less wonderful—memories that he had within the castle. He could see differences here and there, and it reminded him that this was not the same castle. But he attempted to gloss over the changes, and focus on the consistent.

'Maybe a book about your life might be a good idea' Hermione mentioned quietly, knowing the reaction it would get.

'What? Of all the people, I would never expect you to suggest that' Harry responded evenly.

'Well' Hermione explained, looking out a window across the Black Lake, 'it would make things clear for people, and get people to listen to your actual history.'

'You know I don't like all that publicity' Harry grumbled, Hermione taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

'I know Harry, but it could give people the right side of the story, and let them know about people who deserve to be known. Let them know about Ginny, and Dumbledore, and Topher, and Fred, and everyone else.'

Harry looked out across the Lake, as he had many times before, and Hermione gave him a kiss on the shoulder.

'Can you believe, years from now, another Potter will be walking through these halls' Hermione professed, Harry letting out a laugh.

'Along with another Weasley, oh, that will be something' he grinned, looking at Hermione's soft face.

'I love you.'

'I love you too Harry' Hermione said, giving him a warm and slow kiss, as if they were still back in the East Tower on Christmas Eve.

'I wonder—'

'—if Evander is still here' Harry finished her sentence, the two thinking of the same memory.

They briskly walked towards the library, and turned down the hallway towards the portrait at the end. Surely enough, an appreciative welcome came from the portrait, and they smiled.

'Why, if it isn't Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!' Evander expounded.

'That would be Hermione Potter actually' Hermione corrected, Evander beaming.

'Well of course! The tradition never dies!' he voiced happily. 'So, do you remember the password?'

'Err . . .' Harry wondered, looking at Hermione.

'Everlasting Magic' Hermione answered, Evander smiling.

'Very good Mrs. Potter, very good. Love is, and will always be, an everlasting magic' Evander replied happily, turning open for the two of them.

They entered the East Tower, and found the desk, the hearth, the chairs: all the same. They walked around the room, carefully examining the details of the room in awe, remembering all the memories they both had.

'I always loved this room' Hermione attested.

'So did I. It was always a wonderful thing to wake up and see you first before anyone else.'

They kissed, and as Harry began looking up towards his old room, Hermione took hold of his hand.

'You know Harry' she began, sounding a bit mischievous, 'I always wanted to see how your room looked.'

Harry grinned, and the two of them went up the stairs with haste.

--

'Thank you so very much Mr. Potter, for allowing me to write this book' Miss Crebell stated again, expressing her profound thanks.

It took a few years before Harry was willing to let his story be published, but he decided to do it not for himself, but for those who did not live to tell their stories. Few people knew the stories of Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, or Topher Terrwynebas. People needed to know their stories, as well as Harry's.

'I told you Lavanya, you don't need to keep thanking me. I just want to make sure my friends and family that died through the years are remembered, and my story is set straight. And for the love of Merlin, call me Harry.'

'It will Mr. Po—sorry, Harry, it will, I promise' she reassured. Harry sat back in his seat at his and Hermione's home near Bridlington. Hermione took Aiden to see Luna and Fionn that afternoon, allowing Harry and Lavanya to start on Harry's book.

'So I guess a good place to start would be when I got my letter from Hogwarts, right?' Harry asked, Lavanya waiting with her quill. Harry set a strict policy of no Quick-Quotes Quills.

'Well, I actually thought we could start earlier than that' she suggested nervously. This was going to be about his life, and she was only a young writer, so she did want to keep this story for her.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

'Well, everyone basically knows the story of how you lost your scar' she began, Harry unconsciously reaching up and grazing his now clear forehead. Harry remembered the first time he saw himself in a mirror after Voldemort was defeated, and he could not believe that his scar—the one thing that always identified Harry and Harry—was gone.

'But I thought we could start how you got your scar in the first place' Lavanya finished.

Harry took his hand off his forehead, and looked at Lavanya for a moment.

'That makes sense actually, though I know little of beginning of my life, as anyone does.' Lavanya nodded, and Harry took a deep breath, looking out the window at the calm sea that stretched out before the house.

He could smell the lingering scent of Honeysuckle in the air, mixed with the playful aroma of his baby, and he smiled knowing they were going to be safe. Aiden would grow up, go to Hogwarts, and live life in peace, while he and Hermione would continue with their life together.

Hogwarts, would persist as it always had, and the sacrifice of those who fought to save the castle would never be forgotten. The Houses still existed, and the Sorting Hat was proven wrong, continuing to sort new students and sing new songs. As Professor Flitwick commented in the first year back, 'well of course it can be wrong, after all, it's only a hat!'

Harry's friends and family would remain strong and together, weathering all the times to come. The Burrow would always remain The Burrow, and many celebrations continued to be held in the garden and in the kitchen.

And even thinking back to the Dursley's, they too continued on. Petunia, on news of Aiden's birth, came and held her great-nephew with pride, and ties—loose as they were—formed between her and Harry's family.

And it came to Harry, as he thought of all this, how much his scar changed his life. It made him "The Boy Who Lived", and it set him on his life path. It made him the man he was, and thinking back, he was actually glad that Voldemort marked him, because it did not just take away his family, it gave it back to him as well.

'Well, you see' Harry started, 'my scar, wasn't like any other scar . . .'

**THE END**

**A/N - So there we are folks! Please take a few seconds, and please review, letting me know your thoughts not just on this chapter, but the story as as whole. Thank you.**

**And if you fancy, I have other stories in the works, including a dark and mysterious thriller titled "The Emerald Phoenix". Please feel free to read and enjoy more of my work!**

**_Spell / Name Meanings -_**  
**Lemuratrum** - L. lemures: ghosts / phantoms, -atrum: dark (Lemuratrum dark phantoms)  
**Fionn** - Irish Gaelic Fionn: fair or white  
**Lavanya Crebell** - Sanskirt: Lavanya: beauty / grace, L. creo: to make, libellus: little book (Lavanya Crebell to make a beautiful little book)  
**Aiden** - Old Irish, from Aodhan, from Aodh, from Aed: fire


End file.
